Promesses tenues
by Fenice
Summary: Univers alternatif où Sirius était le gardien du secret... Et dans lequel rien n'est vraiment ce qu'on croit! Univers créé par Robin4
1. Comme nous l'aurions fait pour toi

**Promesses tenues  
**  
C'est la traduction d'une super Fanfiction de Robin - Promises Unbroken. C'est un univers alternatif. Sirius était le gardien du secret. Il s'est sacrifié. La famille Potter est restée vivante et unie... mais Voldemort est resté vivant et puissant. Comme le dit l'auteur lui-même " Welcome in a darker world " !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à Robin et rien n'est à moi.

**"ALORS TU AURAIS DU MOURIR" hurla Black "MOURIR, PLUTOT QUE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU!"**

**  
**  
**Prologue: Comme nous serions morts pour toi**

Au sommet de la colline se dressait un monument en pierre en forme de pilier. Il était fait de marbre noir brillant. Une étoile à six branches brillait à son sommet. Sur ce monument, on pouvait lire :  
  
Sirius Black 

1960-1981 

_Fidèle jusqu'à la fin. _

_Disparu mais jamais oublié._  
  
Le soleil se levait sur Godric's Hollow et l'étoile à six branches reflétait ses rayons. Cette lumière illuminait le visage de trois hommes qui se tenaient silencieusement devant le monument. Au pied de la colline, une femme rousse se tenait à l'écart des autres, respectant leur dernier adieu. Mais ce n'était pas le vent qui était la cause de ses larmes. Prétendre cela aurait été indigne d'un tel sacrifice. Les hommes réunis autour du monument savaient qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle partageait leur chagrin. Mais ce moment-là leur appartenait.

Il y avait un monument mais pas de tombe. La colline n'était pas un cimetière et, après tout, son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

Enfin, après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, l'homme qui se tenait au centre parla. Il avait une trentaine d'années, des cheveux bruns indisciplinés et des yeux sombres qui auraient parus beaux s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi tristes. " La vraie amitié ne meurt jamais vraiment. ", murmura-t-il difficilement, détachant les mots. " Et une famille est plus que des liens de sang. Elle est faite de liens si forts qu'ils ne peuvent se briser, si forts qu'ils ne peuvent s'amoindrir, si forts qu'ils ne peuvent être remis en cause par les erreurs et le chagrin. Nous sommes des frères, et nous le resterons, loyaux les uns envers les autres jusqu'à la fin. Quoiqu'il arrive entre aujourd'hui et ce moment là, je serai toujours redevable d'avoir de tels amis. "

La silhouette à sa gauche, plus petite et plus ronde, sanglota. Sa tête blonde tremblait, traduisant l'incrédulité désespérée dans laquelle ils avaient vécu ces dix dernières années.

" Fidèle jusqu'à la fin ", cita le troisième homme. Sa voix était hachée. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient déjà striés de gris malgré sa relative jeunesse et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux bleus. " Oh, Patmol... Pourquoi fallait-il que tu y crois autant ? "

" J'avais toujours pensé qu'il serait le dernier à partir. " ajouta le plus petit.

" Ou le premier, dans une action glorieuse. " L'homme qui se tenait au centre remonta ses lunettes nerveusement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à faire pour occuper ses mains. " Il aurait détesté que nous ne le sachions pas. "

La silhouette la plus à droite posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami: " Il a choisi, Cornedrue. Et il en aurait été fier ! "

" Je sais. C'est juste qu'il me manque. " James Potter laissa enfin échapper ses larmes. " Ca fait dix ans et je veux toujours qu'il revienne... Je voudrais tellement qu'il n'ait pas fait cela. "

" Ce n'est pas ta faute, James. ", murmura Peter Pettigrew. " Ce n'est la faute de personne, sauf de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il mourrait pour toi. "

" Mais si je ne lui avais pas demandé… "

Remus Lupin se tourna vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras. " Ne dis pas ça, James… Ne te fait pas de mal. Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer dans cette guerre. Tu ne sais pas si Sirius aurait survécu de toutes façons. Arrête de penser à ce qui aurait pu être. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'honorer son sacrifice. Se souvenir des bons moments. Et continuer à vivre comme Sirius l'aurait voulu. Rappelons nous de qui il était et profitons des jours qu'il nous a donné à vivre. "

" Je déteste le fait qu'il soit mort pour moi. " répondit Potter, avec entêtement, son visage caché contre l'épaule de Lupin. Malgré toute sa force de caractère, James Potter avait besoin de ces moments-là. Le regard de Lupin se fit compréhensif : " Tu aurais fait la même chose pour lui, James, comme chacun de nous l'aurait fait pour un des autres. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes plus que des amis. Et Sirius… " Ici, sa voix se brisa? " Sirius nous a donné un futur. Il vous a protégé, toi, Lily et Harry... Je suis sûr qu'il en est fier. "

" Il est mort en héros. ", ajouta Peter " Comme il l'a toujours voulu. "

" Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit livré à Voldemort pour être un héros, Peter. ", jeta James. Il aurait continué ainsi si Remus ne l'avait pas repris dans ses bras.

" Peter ne voulait pas dire ça, James. " Il le serra plus fort. " Mais il a raison d'une certaine façon... Quoiqu'ils aient pu lui faire, Sirius n'a pas craqué… Il est mort en héros. Et je serais presque aussi heureux de pouvoir le remercier de vous avoir sauver que de l'avoir parmi nous. "

La voix calme de son ami n'aurait pas suffi à calmer James si il n'avait pas vu les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Remus. " Moi aussi. "

" Et moi ", murmura Peter, " j'aurais été que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. "


	2. Dix ans plus tôt

Disclaimer: Rien n'était à Robin, pourquoi parler de moi!  
  
Chapitre un : Dix ans plus tôt  
**  
Novembre 1981**  
  
_"Non!"_

Remus Lupin hurla ce mot dès qu'il transplana à l'extérieur d'un immeuble comme les autres, dans la banlieue du Londres moldu. Le cœur battant, il se mit à courir vers l'entrée, oubliant subitement les courbatures et les douleurs que lui causait encore sa transformation vieille d'à peine deux jours. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance dès lors la marque noire remplissait le ciel.

Deux étages plus haut, arrivé à destination, il sut, bien que la porte soit fermée, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le loup le sentit. Remus tourna la poignée de porte : elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce, craignant de voir ses pires craintes réalisées.

Le loup avait raison. L'appartement était sens dessus dessous, un champ de bataille. Le sol était jonché de débris de meubles, certains détruits par des sorts qui avaient raté leur cible, d'autres jetés de coté, simplement parce qu'ils étaient dans le passage. Le mur du fond était noirci et la peinture partait par plaque sur le mur de droite - à des endroits où elle ne partait pas auparavant. Une robe de sorcier pendouillait sur le dos d'une chaise renversée - son propriétaire devait y être assis lorsque les Mangemorts étaient arrivés. Un peu plus loin, un exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers ne serait jamais lu. Ses coins rebiquaient comme s'il avait été soumis à une grande chaleur ou presque brûlé. A la droite de Remus, il y avait du sang. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu. Son nez sensible lui indiqua qu'ici un ennemi était tombé, mort ou presque. Une bosse nouvelle marquait le mur proche de la porte d'entrée. Il sut que son ami n'était pas tombé sans combattre. Il grimaça et découvrit des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. " Sirius ? " murmura-t-il, bien qu'il sut qu'il ne fallait pas attendre de réponse. Mais sa voix lui paraît trop faible. C'était un gémissement, il aurait aimé hurler. Non. " Sirius ? "

Bien sûr personne ne répondit. Il sut alors qu'il n'entendrait jamais plus la voix de son ami. Remus erra sans but dans l'appartement, retournant les meubles à la recherche de quelqu'un qui n'était plus là. Il fouilla toutes les pièces dans le petit appartement délabré - la cachette " parfaite ". Mais il n'y avait rien à trouver. Pas de corps. Pas de traces. Seulement des preuves de la bataille livrée par Sirius, même s'il avait su qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner.

Il tomba à genoux, laissa sa tête tombée dans ses mains. Sirius. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti à Poudlard et avait rencontré des amis qu'il allait aimé comme des frères, Remus Lupin fondit en sanglot.

Non.  
------

_Douleur._

Il connaissait la douleur. Il était Auror. La douleur, il l'avait déjà affrontée. 

" Répond moi ", demanda une voix glaciale.

" Plutôt mourir ", murmura Sirius, les lèvres craquelées et en sang. 

Parler lui faisait mal, mais il pouvait supporter ça. Il pouvait surmonter la douleur et attendre la mort. 

_Attendre la mort._  
---------

" J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien à faire, James ", dit calmement Albus Dumbledore. " Il n'y a aucune trace "

" Et vos espions ? " murmura-t-il.

" Ils savent seulement qu'il a été amené à Voldemort ", répondit le directeur en mettant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Potter. Le jeune homme savait qu'il tremblait, mais ça lui importait peu. Sirius avait disparu. Sirius était introuvable depuis cinq jours.

" Que vous ont-ils dit d'autres que vous me cachez ? " demanda-t-il. Il n'aimait qu'à moitié le ton accusateur de sa propre voix. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui mente. Il ne voulait pas être protégé. Il voulait savoir la vérité.

Dumbledore soupira. " Ils savent qu'il a été torturé. Ils ne savant pas s'il est déjà mort ". 

_Déjà_. James essaya de ravaler ses sanglots. Sans succès. _Sirius_. Il s'était tourné vers Dumbledore pour être rassuré, pour espérer, et il n'avait trouvé que plus de désespoir. Même Dumbledore pensait que Sirius allait mourir. Même _Albus Dumbledore_, le seul sorcier que craignait Voldemort, pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il cria soudain " Nous devons faire _quelque chose_ ! " 

" Quoi, par exemple, James ? " demanda Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. " Vous avez une famille et une descendance à protéger. Remus et Peter sont eux-mêmes devenus des cibles. Le ministère a trop de peine à essayer de réduire la menace pour partir à la recherche d'un seul Auror. Nous n'avons presque plus rien pour combattre dans cette guerre ".

Son autre main se posa sur l'épaule de James : " Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, mon ami, mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire "

" Il ne nous reste qu'à espérer que cela finisse ".

Les funérailles n'eurent lieu de plusieurs mois plus tard, même si le corps n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Pour le premier anniversaire de la disparition de Sirius, James et Lily firent érigé le monument à son honneur à Godric's Hollow. Ils savaient que le sortilège de Fidelitas n'avait pas été entamé. Ils se tinrent debout, silencieux, tous les deux, ce matin là. Le soleil se levait mais on ne sentait pas encore sa chaleur. Ils étaient vraiment seuls maintenant. La guerre battait son plein et Voldemort n'avait pas l'air d'avoir oublié les Potter. Même s'ils avaient toujours des nouvelles de Remus et Peter, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Le sortilège de Fidelitas leur avait épargné la colère de Voldemort. Mais, bien qu'ils sachent qu'il allait finir par les oublier ou au moins de s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre, ils devaient toujours se cacher. Ni James, ni Lily n'aimaient cette situation, mais c'était nécessaire pour protéger leur enfant.

Les années passèrent ainsi. Finalement, le sortilège de Fidelitas perdit son efficacité avec le temps. A l'initiative de James, il fut renouvelé, pour Lily et Harry seulement. James était le gardien du secret. Ce n'était par manque de confiance pour ses deux meilleurs amis. De fait, Remus et Peter avaient tous les deux proposé de l'être. Mais il ne voulait plus mettre ainsi quelqu'un en danger de cette façon. Ni se cacher à tout jamais. Sûr que sa femme et son fils étaient en sécurité à Godric's Hollow, James redevint un Auror. Le Ministère de mise en œuvre des lois magiques avait besoin de lui. La mort de Sirius avait creusé un trou béant parmi les dirigeants des Aurors et l'absence de James n'aidait pas à le refermer. Vu le nombre d'Aurors qui mourraient chaque jour, toute aide disponible était la bienvenue.

Les temps étaient sombres et le point le plus bas fut atteint avec l'assassinat par Voldemort du Ministre de la magie. Il avait été pris sans escorte dans le Chemin de Traverse même. Il avait été tué après même pas deux minutes de duel. La mort du vieux Trimble avait saisi la communauté magique au-delà du possible. Le monde magique ne tenait debout que par sa volonté et sa mort annonçait les temps les plus noirs. Les partisans de Voldemort étaient chaque jour plus nombreux, amenés à lui par la peur. Les partisans de la magie blanche avaient presque tout perdu. Mais le pire était encore à venir.

Moins de trois mois plus tard, le nouveau ministre de la magie mourut lui aussi de la main de Voldemort. Son successeur ne dura que cinq semaines. Bientôt tous les sorciers et sorcières du pays craignirent même de sortir de leur maison. Les communications devinrent de plus en plus difficiles. Les différentes écoles de magie faillirent disparaître, les parents ne laissant plus leurs enfants les quitter. Les Mangemorts tuaient et torturaient moldus comme sorciers à plaisir. Ils agissaient parfois en plein jour, tant ils avaient confiance en leur pouvoir. Au milieu de tout cela, James Potter travaillait sans relâche, attrapant les sorciers noirs les uns après les autres. Sa renommée, qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité, grandissait chaque jour alors que le monde s'enfonçait encore un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Quelque soit le nombre de Mangemorts qu'il arrêtait, le Ministère perdait presque autant d'Aurors. Finalement, c'est le ministère de la magie lui-même qui menaça de s'effondrer. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive et change tout cela. Après six années de chaos, le monde commença à s'éclairer un peu.  
  
------------ Note de l'auteur (un peu résumé, je l'avoue) : Le chapitre suivant sera plus long, promis. Il se passe dans le présent. Attendez de lire les premiers jours de Harry à Poudlard et ce qui change parce que Voldemort est vivant - sans compter les autres personnes qui sont soit mortes, soit vivantes. Croyez moi, l'équipe n'est pas la même que dans le premier livre…


	3. Les voies ferroviaires du destin

Chapitre deux : Les voies (ferroviaires) du destin  
_  
_**Septembre 1991**  
  
" Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part. "

Harry leva la tête de son vieil exemplaire du _Quiddich à travers les âges_ et vit un garçon roux, élancé, couvert de tâches de rousseur, qui se tenait à la porte de son compartiment.

" Bien sûr. " Harry sourit. L'autre garçon avait l'air aussi seul que lui à ce moment. Sa propre excitation ne suffisait pas à lui tenir compagnie.

Le rouquin sourit et lui tendit la main, une fois assis. " Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. Enchanté. "

" Harry Potter. " Il se prépara de son mieux à l'inévitable et ne fut pas déçu. Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

" Wow ", dit le garçon bouche bée " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

Harry haussa les épaules pour cacher son embarras. Ses très récentes expériences dans le Chemin de Traverse lui avaient appris à accepter avec philosophie de telles entrées en matière. Pour ce qu'il savait de la famille de Ron, celui-ci avait toutes les raisons d'être surpris.

" Je vais à Poulard, comme toi. à moins que tu ne veuilles dire autre chose ? "

Ron rougit. " Eh bien, j'aurais cru que tu serais plus loin dans le train…Tu sais, avec Malefoy et ses amis. " 

" Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire avec eux ? " demanda Harry dans un sourire. Les gens faisaient toujours la même erreur. Il ne connaissait pas bien Malefoy, mais il en savait assez sur toute la famille pour penser qu'il fallait mieux se lier d'amitié avec un Weasley.

" Je ne sais pas " Ron devint encore plus rouge - si c'était possible. "Je pensais que comme ton père est très célèbre et que, et bien, on dit que vous êtes riches et tout ça. "

" Et alors ? " C'était donc ça ? Harry se prit à sourire. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie loin de toute personne du monde magique, à part quelques amis proches de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais eu tellement de contacts avec des enfants de son âge. Oh, il en avait rencontré quelques uns, mais le poste de son père au Ministère les plaçait trop haut sur la liste de Voldemort. Lui et sa mère avaient passé la plupart de ces dix dernières années cachés. Ca faisait maintenant des années qu'il attendait d'aller à Poudlard, au moins pour rencontrer des gens de son âge. Il n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais il se sentait seul. Le regard de ce garçon en face de lui offrait la possibilité de tout changer.

" Alors tu n'es pas ami avec Malefoy ? ", demanda Ron avec insistance.

" Pas dans cette vie ! "

-----------  
" Sang de bourbe ! "

" Minable ! " 

" Saleté de Moldu ! " 

" Cinglée ! "

Ses cheveux broussailleux volant derrière elle, Hermione Granger s'enfuyait. Elle n'était pas lâche mais les trois garçons qui la poursuivaient étaient tous plus grands qu'elle et semblaient prêt à réellement l'attaquer. Toute sa vie, Hermione s'était sentie pas à sa place - elle provoquait des choses sans le vouloir. - sans jamais vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle était différente. Elle venait à Poudlard pleine d'espoir d'appartenir enfin à une communauté. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air possible. Au moment où elle n'y croyait plus, elle vit un compartiment fermé vers la queue du train et se jeta dedans. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, espérant que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ne l'avaient pas vu entrer.

A bout de souffle, elle se retourna, prête à se jeter dans un siège et à sangloter sur son sort. Mais le compartiment n'était pas vide. Deux garçons, un avec des cheveux roux flamboyant et des tâches de rousseur et l'autre avec des lunettes et des cheveux noirs emmêlés, la dévisageaient.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " lui demanda le grand roux avec suspicion.

La gorge d'Hermione se serra. " Je suis désolée ", dit-elle, décidant d'un seul coup que peut-être le monde magique n'était pas quelque chose dont elle souhaitait faire partie. " Je m'en vais. Je cherchais juste... "

" Ca va ? " demanda le garçon à lunettes

" Oui, très bien ". Elle crut un instant qu'il s'inquiétait, mais elle était sûre qu'elle se trompait. Les sorciers, décida Hermione, étaient tous des idiots.

A ce moment là, il y eu des cris dans le couloir et elle se mit à regarder la porte avec anxiété. Où était-elle le plus en sécurité : dans le compartiment avec des garçons dont elle ne savait rien ou dans le couloir avec des garçons qui la détestaient déjà ? Hermione ne voulait pas sortir, mais rester là ne semblait pas non plus une grande idée. _Je voudrais n'être jamais venue_, pensa Hermione avec colère. _Je voudrais n'avoir jamais reçu cette stupide lettre. Stupide magie. Horrible gens_. Elle jeta un regard inquiet aux deux garçons quand les voix au-dehors se firent plus fortes. _Quand je pense que j'étais si excitée de venir !_

" Est-ce qu'ils te cherchent ? " demanda le rouquin.

Un grand coup dans la porte fit sursauter Hermione qui hocha la tête.

" Pourquoi ? ", demanda l'autre.

" Je ne sais pas. " Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. " Ils m'ont appelé Sang de Bourbe. Ils disent que je ne vaux rien. "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Goyle hurla de triomphe : " Je l'ai trouvée ! " Malefoy allait arriver mais Hermione fut, à sa surprise, projetée derrière les deux garçons. Elle les regarda, confuse, croiser leurs bras sur leur poitrine et se placer entre elle et la porte, bloquant ainsi Malefoy et ses sbires. Le garçon blond se moqua :

" Tu te caches Sang de Bourbe ? "

" Fous le camp, imbécile. ", répliqua le rouquin immédiatement " C'est notre compartiment. "

" Vraiment ? Je ne vois vos noms nulle part " répondit Malefoy avec arrogance. " Mais je n'est pas besoin de demander qui tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Des cheveux roux, des robes de deuxième main. c'est facile de dire que tu es un Weasley. Je ne devrais pas être surpris de te voir défendre une ordure de Moldu. "

" Tu es la seule ordure ici, Malefoy ", gronda le garçon brun, s'attirant le regard surpris des autres. " Sortez d'ici ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ! "

Le blond cilla. " Je me serais attendu à mieux de ta part, Potter, avec ton sang " ricana-t-il. " Mais peut-être que ta moldue de mère a eu plus d'influence sur toi qu'on ne l'espérait "

" Et bien, je pense que tu montres aisément que l'argent ne fait pas le cerveau, Draco ! " répliqua Potter sans élever la voix, mais ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

" Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis, Potter ", lança Malefoy " des amis valant quelque chose !"

" Tu veux dire comme toi ? Non, merci. Je préfère tenir compagnie à un verracrasse ! Sa conversation sera plus intéressante et il sera aussi plus honnête. "

" Mangeur de bouse ! Quat'yeux ! "

" Quat'zyeux ? " s'exclama Weasley " C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé Malefoy ? J'ai rencontré des chouettes qui connaissaient de meilleures insultes ! "

" Comme si ta famille pouvait s'offrir une vraie chouette. On ma dit que la votre est si vieille qu'elle manque de mourir à chaque voyage. ", jeta Malefoy, faisant rougir Weasley d'embarras.

Hermione regarda, fascinée, le garçon brun prendre immédiatement sa défense. _J'aimerais avoir de tels amis_, pensa-t-elle avec envie.

" Sors d'ici, Malefoy. "

" Et pourquoi donc, Potter ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de vous deux ou de votre amie sang de bourbe qui se cache derrière vous ? "

Avant que l'un des garçons, ou Hermione, puisse penser à une réponse, une autre voix se fit entendre dans le couloir. Celle-ci était plus grave, plus âgée. " Il y a un problème ici ? "  
Malefoy et ses amis se retournèrent, offrant à Hermione la vue d'un autre garçon roux. Il était plus âgé que celui devant elle mais, en même temps, plus élancé et plus raide. En le voyant pourtant, Malefoy haussa les épaules : " Un autre Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il avec arrogance " Ils se déplacent en troupeau ! ".

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent et le plus jeune des Weasley gronda mais l'aîné se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

" Oui, un autre Weasley. " lança-t-il sèchement, " Mais celui-là est un préfet. Allez disparaissez vous trois ou je parlerai au sous-directeur quand nous arriverons à l'école. "

Les trois anciens poursuivants d'Hermione lui lancèrent un regard noir mais partirent. Hermione crut entendre Malefoy marmonner quelque chose comme " Je vous aurais un jour, fans de moldus ", mais elle n'était pas sûre. Et le préfet n'eut pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Il tourna son regard sévère vers elle et ses deux nouveaux compagnons. Finalement il choisit de se concentrer sur le garçon roux qui avait l'air d'être son jeune frère - leur ressemblance était pour le moins incroyable. Le plus jeune des Weasley se rebiffa sous le regard de son frère :

" Avant que tu ne te mettes à me disputer, Perce, sache que ce n'était pas notre faute " dit Weasley avec colère " Ils nous ont provoqué. "

" Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, Ron " répliqua sèchement Perce " Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de te battre ? Dans le train, déjà ? On n'est même pas encore à l'école. "

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils ont choisi de la poursuivre jusqu'ici et de l'insulter ", lança Ron " Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Rester les bras croisés et regarder ? "

L'aîné soupira : " Non, bien sûr, non. " dit-il avec raideur. " Essaye seulement de ne pas te mettre dans de nouveaux ennuis, d'accord Ron ? Je n'aimerai pas devoir envoyer un hibou à Maman dès qu'on sera à l'école. " Il grimaça. " Je savais que ces trois là n'allaient apporter que des ennuis dès qu'ils sont montés dans le train. "

" Tu fais bien de le dire. ", grommela Ron mais son frère n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre.

L'aîné des Weasley bomba soudain le torse " Bien, j'ai des choses à faire. Les préfets ont leurs compartiments à l'avant du train. Je suis sûr qu'ils se demandent tous où j'ai disparu. On se voit à la répartition, hein Ron ? "

" Oui "

Le préfet disparut dans le couloir avec un dernier signe de tête, laissant les trois autres dans un calme relatif. Après un moment, Ron haussa les épaules et referma la porte du compartiment " En tous cas, il est vraiment arrivé au bon moment "

" C'est sûr. ", reconnut l'autre garçon avec soulagement - son nom était Potter, se rappela Hermione. Mais il fit alors exactement ce qu'elle craignait : il se tourna vers elle. " Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais " dit-il avec un petit sourire, " Aucun de nous ne va te mordre ! "

" Oh " Hermione se rappela alors la première offre de Ron. Elle ne s'était jamais assise avec l'arrivée de Malefoy et la suite. Elle prit place sur le siège pelucheux avec précaution, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Les deux garçons étaient assis en face d'elle. Ron sourit et lui tendit la main :

" Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, je suis sûre que tu l'as compris ", dit il gaiement " et lui c'est Harry Potter ".

Son sourire avait quelque chose de rassurant et elle prit sa main presque sans hésitation.

" Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. "

" Enchanté. " répondirent les deux garçons. Elle serra aussi la main d'Harry. Ils avaient l'air si gentils. Ils avaient l'air si à l'aise ici, si confiant en eux… elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

" Je crois deviner que vous êtes amis depuis un bout de temps, vous deux ? "

Harry eut un petit sourire : " En fait, on vient juste de se rencontrer. "

" Oui, je suis arrivé deux minutes avant que tu te jettes ici ! " renchérit Ron.

" Pourtant. vous aviez l'air... " Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi alors s'étaient-ils tous les deux dresser pour la défendre et s'étaient soutenus ?

" … de détester Malefoy ? devina Ron " Oh, c'est simple. Tout le monde sait que Malefoy est un con. C'en est un, tu sais. "

" Non, je ne sais pas. " Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient et Ron s'en étonna.

" Tes parents sont des moldus, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Harry gentiment. Comme elle lui lança un regard vide, il expliqua : " Je veux dire, ce ne sont pas des sorciers ? "

" Oui " soupira-t-elle " Je pense que c'est ce que Malefoy et ses amis me reprochent. "

" Ecoute, ce sont des imbéciles finis de toutes façons. Alors pourquoi y faire attention ? " répondit Ron immédiatement faisant sourire Hermione. Poudlard n'était pas si terrible si la plupart des gens n'étaient pas comme ces garçons qui l'avaient poursuivis quelques minutes auparavant, menaçant de la transformer en ver " comme elle le méritait ", disaient-ils. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils :

" Je ne comprends pas où est le problème, pourtant " dit Hermione calmement, priant pour que ces paroles ne mettent pas les deux autres en colère. " Je veux dire, je suis comme vous deux, non ? "

" Bien sûr ! " répondit immédiatement Harry " Seuls quelques personnes des vieilles familles de sorciers pensent que ceux dont les parents sont des moldus ne devraient pas être autorisé à devenir des sorciers. Pour eux, la magie devrait être réservée aux sangs purs. Malefoy en est un exemple. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça ! "

" Vraiment ? " s'enquit Hermione. Il lui avait semblé que tous les enfants avaient ricané quand Malefoy et ses sbires l'avaient pourchassé dans le train. Elle avait cru que beaucoup de gens la détestait simplement pour ce qu'elle était - ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer ! Après un soupir, elle reprit avec d'un air maussade " J'imagine que tous les deux… vous êtes… des sangs purs, non ? "

" Oui, mais les gens biens s'en fichent ", répondit Ron cherchant à la rassurer. Harry sourit :

" Moi aussi, mais dans la famille de ma mère, ils sont tous des moldus. Eux, ils détestent la magie et ne veulent pas nous voir ni moi, ni ma mère... Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout le monde est différent et aucun des professeurs de Poudlard ne va te juger à ton sang. Ils vont juste te regarder ce que tu choisis d'être. "

" J'espère que tu as raison ". Hermione avala sa salive avant de reprendre : " Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? "

" Bien sûr "

" Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? Vous n'étiez pas obligés " C'était vraiment ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

" Bien sûr qu'on n'était pas obligé " acquiesça Ron " Mon père dit toujours que c'est ce que tu n'es pas obligé de faire qui dit qui tu es. De plus, tu ne méritais vraiment pas ça... Personne ne mérite qu'on l'appelle Sang de Bourbe. "

" Mais, c'est ce que je suis, non ? " insista-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

" Tes parents sont des moldus et alors ? " répondit Harry avec une petite grimace " Est-ce que ça veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas en toi ? Appeler quelqu'un Sang de Bourbe c'est vraiment le pire… c'est bien un truc de gens comme Malefoy "

Hermione pensa la tête avec curiosité. " C'est la deuxième fois que tu me parles de lui comme s'il était dans un autre camp que toi, ou quelque chose comme ça "

" Il l'est. " gronda Ron. Avant même qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de demander ce qu'il entendait par là, Harry continua de la même voix calme :

" Tu as entendu parlé de Voldemort ? Pardon de Tu-sais-qui, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il.

" J'ai lu des choses sur lui dans " _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire_ ", confirma Hermione. Elle avait été tellement excitée de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière qu'elle avait dévoré tout ce qui avait pu lui tomber sous la main. Elle repensa soudain à quelque chose : " Et attendez, j'ai aussi lu quelque chose sur un dénommé Potter là-dedans ! Un certain James Potter. Tu es de sa famille ? "

Harry rosit un peu " Ouais. C'est mon père. C'est un Auror. "

" Il attrape les mages noirs, c'est ça ? " demanda Hermione qui voulait être sûre d'avoir tout compris. Elle avait tellement à apprendre !

" Ouais. Enfin bref. puisque tu sais qui est Vol... " Harry fit un sourire d'excuse à Ron qui protestait. " Je veux dire Tu-sais-qui, tu sais que nous sommes en guerre, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui. Je ne savais pas que ça touchait Poudlard. " répondit-elle " Je veux dire... c'est une école... vous ne voulez pas dire que Malefoy et les autres sont des _Mangemorts_, quand même ?

" Ils pourraient bien en être. ", grogna Ron et Harry acquiesça. " Leurs parents en sont déjà ! "

" Et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en prison, alors ? " demanda Hermione. Elle avait lu toutes les terribles crimes perpétrés par les Mangemorts. Elle avait même eu l'impression que les Aurors dans ces livres ne disaient pas tout. Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que les choses étaient pires que ce que les gens le pensaient.

" Parce qu'il n'y a plus de prison magique. " répondit Harry tristement. " Voldemort a pris Azkaban, il y a cinq ans. Depuis, il n'y a plus d'endroit pour emprisonner les Mangemorts... même s'il y avait assez d'Aurors pour les attraper… Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! "  
  


  
------------ L'essentiel de la note de l'auteur : Voilà le début. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas simplement répéter le livre, puisque de fait ce n'est pas possible. Les circonstances sont trop différentes.


	4. Maisons et espoirs

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi.  
  
Message : Merci pour les reviews. Merci pour Robin et merci pour moi. Désolée si certains passages semblent obscures. Je vois deux réponses : 1 - je ne suis que la traductrice - allez donc voir l'original et dites moi ce qui ne va pas ; 2 - c'est un peu le style de Robin d'entretenir le mystère. Ceci pour dire aussi que je ne suis pas responsable de l'histoire. je ne fais que traduire et je ne vais pas changer le texte - quand même ! Ah si vous voulez lire MA prose, j'écris une autre fic dans un univers alternatif : elle s'appelle Entre Lune et Etoile et là je suis responsable ! Mais place à l'histoire !  
  
**Chapitre 3 Maisons et espoirs.**  
  
Ils restèrent ensemble tous les trios en descendant du train et pour monter dans les petites barques qui leur firent traverser le gigantesque lac. Bien que ses parents lui aient en partie raconté le voyage, Ron n'arrivait pas à se sentir serein. La description de Fred et George tenait du cauchemar et l'arrogant Percy lui avait juste dit q'il verrait bien quand il y serait. En suivant le colossal garde-chasse avec les autres premières années, Ron remarqua aussi qu'il y avait moins d'élèves qu'il ne s'y attendait. _C'est la guerre_, pensa-t-il tristement. _Tellement de gens n'osent pas laisser leurs enfants s'en aller_. Il essaya de faire bonne figure alors qu'il montait dans la barque à la suite d'Harry et Hermione sur les talons. Personne d'autres ne prit leur bateau. Il y avait plus de barque que d'élèves.  
Sans autre cérémonie, les barques s'élancèrent pour traverser le lac. Ron entendit Hermione pousser un petit cri derrière lui. L'obscurité rendait la traversée inquiétante et Ron était content que d'autres aient l'air aussi inquiet que lui. Lorsque Hermione parla, sa voix était à peine audible dans le ressac du grand lac.  
« Est-ce que vous savez dans quelle maison vous voulez aller » Ron haussa les épaules, essayant de cacher son inquiétude. « Toute ma famille a été à Gryffondor » répondit-il. « Mes parents, tous mes frères. je ne sais pas ce qu'ils diraient si je n'y allais pas. Et toi, Hermione ? »  
« Gryffondor à l'air d'être la meilleure maison » répondit-elle sans hésiter. Ron crût même la voir sourire dans l'obscurité. « Il paraît que Dumbledore lui-même était un Gryffondor. Mais je suppose que les Serdaigles ne sont pas trop mal non plus. Je ne supporterai pas d'être une Serpentard ! »  
« Sans blague ! » répondit Ron. « Je suis sûr que Malefoy et les autres idiots y seront en plus ! »  
« Bien fait pour eux ! » déclara Hermione. Ron lui sourit.  
« Et toi Harry ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers son autre nouvel ami qui semblait curieusement distrait. Son regard se perdait dans l'eau. « Ton père n'était pas un Gryffondor ? »  
"Si. Ma mère aussi, " répondit Harry. Sa voix était calme et sereine. « Je serai à Gryffondor ».  
« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » interrogea Hermione. « Je veux dire… Je croyais que la Répartition servait justement à savoir dans quelle maison nous placer. Comment _peux-tu_ déjà le savoir ? »  
Harry esquissa un sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Ron. « Je serai un Gryffondor » répéta-t-il. "Alors c'est vrai ?" demanda calmement Ron en dévisageant son nouvel ami. « Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? » demanda Hermione. Harry soupira. « Oui ».  
Hermione se rembrunit alors que Ron ne put que crier de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. « Tu es réellement l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor ? »  
"S'il te plait, ne le dit à personne" dit Harry avec calme "Je ne veux pas que l'on me traite comme une bête curieuse. C'est déjà assez que mon père soit si célèbre ! »  
Ron regarda Hermione dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Il était clair qu'elle avait assez lu pour savoir qui était Godric Gryffondor. Elle avait l'air aussi surprise que lui. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, bien sûr, en grandissant. Mais ses parents lui avaient dit ne pas trop y croire. Mais là c'était vrai ! Il pouvait bien sûr comprendre que Harry ne souhaitait pas que ça se sache. Ron avait l'habitude d'être catégorisé uniquement par sa couleur de cheveux comme un Weasley ! Et pour Harry, c'était certainement deux fois plus dur, parce que son père était un Auror connu dans le monde entier. _Tout le monde_ savait qui était James Potter, l'actuel directeur de la Division des Aurors. Le père d'Harry était aussi considéré comme le prochain directeur de la Justice magique - un des postes les plus élevés de tout le ministère de la magie.  
« Nous ne le dirons à personne » répondit Ron en regardant Hermione dans les yeux quand elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Harry leur sourit avec reconnaissance et Ron se sentit sourire. Rien de tel qu'un conflit pour nouer une amitié !  
Clong. Les bateaux avaient atteint l'autre rive sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, arrachant à Hermione un cri de surprise. Ron leva la tête pour observer le port souterrain dans lequel ils venaient d'accoster. Pendant un moment, les trois enfants restèrent assis, sous le charme de leur première vision de l'intérieur de Poudlard. La voix du garde-chasse appelant leur classe les tira de leur rêverie.  
« Allez les premières années, suivez moi ! Par ici ! »  
D'un grand geste de son énorme bras, il leur fit signe d'avancer. Ils le suivirent en rangs serrés. Marche après marche, ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le château. Lorsque le garde-chasse frappa à la gigantesque porte, une inquiétude saisit Ron. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était trouvé des amis à lui - qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses frères ou sa famille. Il craignint soudain qu'ils soient bientôt séparés. _Que se passerait-il s'ils étaient répartis dans des maisons différentes_ ? Pris de panique, il se tourna vers Harry pour lui dire ses craintes. Mais la grande porte s'ouvrit et la voix de stentor d'Hagrid annonça :  
« Les premières années, Professeur Rogue »  
« Merci, je m'en occupe ».  
Sa voix onctueuse fit lever la tête à Ron. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dressait un homme grand, au nez busqué et au teint pâle. Sa robe de sorcier était très apprêtée, de la même couleur que ses cheveux gras et ses yeux sombres. Lorsque ses yeux errèrent sur le groupe de nouveaux élèves, Ron sentit un frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Il eut alors le sentiment qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer ce professeur là. Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « C'est Rogue, mon père dit que c'est un Mangemort ».  
« Chut ! » lui intima Hermione avec un coup de coude « il parle ! »  
De fait, le professeur Rogue parlait. Après avoir ouvert les portes, il leur fit signe d'avancer : « Bienvenu à Poudlard » dit il doucement « Je suis le professeur Rogue et je suis le sous-directeur de cette école. Dans quelques instants, vous allez entrer dans la grande salle pour être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Vous resterez dans la même maison pendant toute votre scolarité. Votre maison déterminera donc qui seront vos amis et votre futur. J'espère pour vous que vous serez bien choisis ».  
Ses yeux noirs parcoururent encore une fois les visages devant lui. Ron ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il pensa un moment que le regard du professeur Snape s'arrêtait plus longtemps sur Harry que sur les autres. Ron ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il nota du coin de l'?il que Harry avait soutenu son regard très calmement, comme si le regard inquiétant du professeur ne le dérangeait pas. Le professeur Rogue reprit enfin la parole :  
« Suivez-moi »  
Harry sentit son c?ur se soulever quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Un océan de visages regardait sa classe avancer. Il voyait aussi les bannières colorées aux armes des quatre maisons qui pendaient au-dessus des quatre tables. Bien au-dessus de sa tête, le plafond brillait, représentant un ciel étoilé. Ceci aurait pu le rassuré mais non. "C'est maintenant" pensa-t-il. Il avait demandé des milliers de fois à ses parents sans succès. Ils avaient refusé de lui dire comment se passait la répartition. Ils avaient répondu évasivement qu'il verrait bien quand il serait à Poudlard. A ses cotés, il pouvait voir que Ron et Hermione avaient l'air aussi inquiets que lui. Il était clair que Ron ne savait pas plus que lui ce qui allait se passer malgré tous les frères qui étaient passés avant lui dans cette école.  
Le professeur Rogue les conduisit jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Harry sentit des yeux s'arrêter sur lui mais il résista à la tentation de rendre ce regard. Au contraire, il regarda le sous-directeur s'éloigner puis revenir rapidement avec un tabouret à quatre pieds. Un vieux chapeau sale y était posé. Il regardait, sans bien comprendre ce chapeau de sorcier rapiécé, s'interrogeant sur son rôle lorsque celui-ci se mit à chanter.  
_Très laid vous me trouvez ? _

_Mais ne vous fier pas à mon air _

_Je me mangerai tout entier _

_Si vous trouver un chapeau plus malin_

_Gardez vos melons noirs _

_Et vos hautes-formes élancés _

_Moi, le choixpeau de Poudlard_

_ Je peux les dépassés_

_Rien de vos pensées ne me sera cacher _

_Si vous m'essayer, vous saurez _

_Où vous devez aller_

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor _

_C'est que le courage est votre fort _

_Audace, nerfs et noblesse vous distinguent_

_Si vous allez à Poufsouffle _

_Justes et sincères jusqu'à votre dernier souffle _

_Vous ne craindrez pas la peine_

_Les bons serdaigles se reconnaissent_

_A leur esprit vif et ouvert _

_Aux plus grandes sagesses_

_Si vous amis sont Serpentards _

_Vous savez que tôt ou tard _

_Ils vous aideront sur la voie du pouvoir._

_Alors posez moi sur votre tête _

_Allez courage ! _

_Je saurais où vous mettre _

_Car le choipeau est sage_  
Harry entendit Ron râler à ses cotés « Je vais tuer Fred et George. Ils ont répété tout l'été qu'il fallait maîtriser un troll. il faut juste mettre un chapeau ! »  
Harry sourit pour cacher sa propre nervosité. Même s'il était convaincu de quelle serait sa maison - il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ailleurs, de toues les façons - il n'avait pas vraiment envie de poser ce chapeau sur sa tête devant toute l'école. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça plus discrètement ? Rogue reprit la parole :  
« Quand je dirais votre nom, approchez, asseyez vous sur le tabouret et mettez le choipeau sur votre tête ». Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix/  
« Abbot, Hannah » 

« Poufsouffle »  
Harry regarda avec intérêt la fille sauter du tabouret et courrier vers ses nouveaux compagnons. Oh, si au moins il avait été au début de l'alphabet.  
« Bones Susan » 

« Poufsouffle »  
« Boot Terry »

« Serdaigle »  
La répartition continua ainsi. Certains étudiants étaient répartis en quelques secondes, pour d'autres ça prenait beaucoup plus de temps. Puis, quand le professeur Rogue consulta de nouveau son parchemin, Harry entendit quelqu'un à sa droite prendre son souffle. Le regard dérangeant du sous- directeur venait de s'arrêter sur l'un de ses compagnons. Rogue l'appela d'une voix encore plus froide : « Granger, Hermione »

Elle jeta à Harry et Ron un regard inquiet. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry lui prit le coude et lui dit calmement « Tout va bien se passer. Bonne chance ! » « Bonne chance » répéta Ron.

Avec un dernier sourire nerveux, Hermione s'avança. Dès qu'elle fut sur le tabouret elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête. A peine avait-il touché ses cheveux que la bouche du choipeau sourit et s'exclame « Gryffondor »

Hermione courut tout sourire vers la table où l'attendait Percy, le frère préfet de Ron. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était content que le choipeau ne l'ai pas placé chez les Serpentards. Ca aurait été trop injuste après tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans le train. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes étaient si arrogantes. Comment elles pouvaient croire que leur sang faisait tout. De loin, il nota que Malefoy avait été réparti - sans surprise, pensa-t-il - chez les serpentards. Alors, Rogue appela : 

« Potter, Harry » 

Il s'avança. Il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que Malefoy. _Pourvu que ça soit vite fini. Espérons que je ne sois pas un tel raté que je finisse chez les serpentards ou autre_. Une terreur glacée s'insinua le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Q_ue se passera-t-il si je suis placé chez les serpentards_ ? pensa-t-il soudain. _Que dirait Papa ? Le descendant de Godric Gryffondor chez les Serpentards ? Il y aurait de quoi rire... Mais quelle horreur aussi. Presque tous les Mangemorts viennent de Serpentard_. Avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin dans son raisonnement, il était assis et plaçait le Choipeau sur sa tête. Il prit une grande inspiration et entendit la voix tranquille du chapeau dans sa tête. 

« Alors, alors. je te connais » ricanna le chapeau « tu as peur d'aller chez les Serpentards ? Quelqu'un avec tes pouvoirs y aurait pourtant toute sa place. mais pas quelqu'un avec ton cœur... Je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un avec les mêmes pouvoirs depuis longtemps... très longtemps »  
Harry essaya de respirer normalement. 

« Même ton père n'avait pas autant de pouvoirs » continua le Choipeau « ton avenir ne manquera pas d'intérêt, Harry Potter, même s'il n'est pas aussi sombre que ce qu'il aurait pu être. si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées de la même façon. tu seras chez toi à Gryffondor ! »  
Il aurait pu hurler de joie mais il préféra rejoindre en courant sa nouvelle maison et s'asseoir auprès d'une très souriante Hermione. « Nous sommes dans la même maison !" se réjouit-elle "Je ne peux pas y croire !"  
_Je peux_. Mais Harry souriait, et il vit, quelque minutes plus tard, Ron les rejoindre, complétant ainsi un trio que la destiné avait réuni.  
Le festin commença tout de suite après. Et il ressemblait en tout point à ce que ses parents lui avaient décrit. Harry mangea avec appétit. Malgré les sucreries avalées dans le train - qui lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie à présent, il mourrait de faim. Même chez lui, il n'avait jamais vu une telle profusion de mets et de plats. Il ne savait même pas le nom de certains ! La conversation était très gaie et intéressante. Ils firent connaissance de Sir Nicholas, le fantôme des Gryffondor et de leurs autres camarades. Il en connaissait un de vue, Neville Londubat. _Ses parents sont Aurors_, se rappela-t-il.  
« Alors à quoi penses-tu ?" lui demanda Ron, le forçant ainsi à sortir de sa rêverie. « Oh pardon, je pensais... qu'est ce que je pense de quoi ?" dit-il en sursautant. Ron rit « Evidemment. je demandais. »  
Mais à ce moment là les desserts firent leur apparition. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, quand le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole. Comme les autres, Harry se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter.  
« Bienvenue à Poudlard », dit le professeur Remus Lupin. "Avant que vous ne rejoignez vos dortoirs, je voudrais partager quelques informations avec vous en ce jour de rentrée. Premièrement, toutes les premières années, et _quelques_ étudiants plus âgées qui se reconnaîtront doivent savoir que la Forêt Interdite - comme son nom l'indique - n'est pas un endroit où les étudiants peuvent aller. Deuxièmement, M. Rusard, notre concierge, me demande de vous rappeler que l'utilisation de la magie dans les couloirs entre les classes est interdite. Tous ceux qui sont intéressés doivent savoir que la liste des objets interdits s'est allongée et compte maintenant la poudre à roter et les fausses baguettes. La liste toute entière compte plus de trois cents objets et M. Rusard sera heureux de la donner à qui conque en fera la demande. »  
Ces mots firent s'étrangler Harry de rire. Si seulement la moitié de ce que son père lui avait raconté était vrai, la moitié des objets sur cette liste avaient été introduits à Poudlard avec la complicité de l'actuel directeur... Mais Lupin continua :

 «Je rappelle par ailleurs à tous les étudiants d'éviter mon bureau les nuits de pleine lune »  
Il y eut bien un murmure parmi les premières années pour accueillir ces paroles, mais il ne fut pas aussi fort qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Tout le monde savait que le professeur Lupin - ou Remus comme l'appelait Harry depuis qu'il était petit - était un loup-garou. Il fut un temps où ça avait posé problème. Mais Lupin enseignait à Poudlard depuis près de neuf ans. Personne ne s'en inquiétait plus. Il était directeur depuis trois ans et tout le monde le savait bienveillant. La création de la potion Tue-Loup l'aidait à ne pas risquer de blesser qui conque. Harry avait pour l'un des meilleurs amis de son père un a priori favorable. Mais l'ensemble de la communauté magique s'était révélée incapable de détester Lupin.  
« Cela dit » conclut le directeur « que les préfets conduisent les premières années à ,leurs dortoirs. Il est temps de se coucher ! »  
Plus tard, cette nuit là, lorsque Harry s'effondra sur le lit voisin de celui de Ron, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça allait être une année intéressante. Oui, vraiment..


	5. L'Ordre du Phénix

Disclaimer: Rowling les a créé, Robin les a mis en scène et moi je traduis…

Message : Merci pour les encouragements. J'essaie de faire une bonne traduction et de respecter le style de Robin… Ca va pas plaire à tout le monde, mais rien ne m'énerve plus que les mauvaises traductions, celles où les expressions idiomatiques sont traduites mot à mot par exemple… Bref je fais des efforts mais ça prend plus de temps…

Pour ceux qui s'impatientent (MarieJo par exemple) voilà REMUS ! Et une présentation plus claire d'où tout le monde en est… Ce qui est rigolo, c'est que vous posez les mêmes questions que les lecteurs anglophones de Robin au même moment de l'histoire !

Ah si… ceux qui veulent SAVOIR pour Peter vont devoir attendre le chapitre 20 si je me souviens bien… donc, si vous n'y tenez plus, allez le lire en anglais ! 

L'Ordre du Phénix

Tous les étudiants étaient en sécurité dans leur lit. Et tous les professeurs sains d'esprit avaient déjà suivi leur exemple. Il était déjà près de minuit et demain, ils devraient tous se lever pour distribuer les emplois du temps ou préparer leurs cours. Certains néanmoins étaient encore éveillés, assis autour d'une table dans la salle des professeurs qui avait été spécialement protégée pour l'occasion. Un système complexe de sorts les cachait. Toute personne qui serait entrée, n'aurait vu qu'une salle vide et peu éclairée. Elle n'aurait rien vu des sept personnes assises à la table en chêne.

Celui qui présidait, tout le monde l'aurait reconnu. Il semblait, de fait, chez lui à Poudlard. D'une certaine façon, le vieil homme appartenait à cette école et il le savait. D'autres devoirs l'avaient appelé ailleurs, depuis quelques années, loin de cette école qu'il aimait tant. Tous les autres reconnaissaient que le château était différent sans lui. Sous sa houlette, Poudlard avait l'air plus fort, plus autonome. Il y avait donc moult raisons pour que l'homme à la robe bleu nuit préside cette réunion. Même si son travail l'avait emmené ailleurs, pour Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard serait toujours sa maison.

A sa gauche, on trouvait Remus Lupin, qui aurait dû présider. Mais Remus, directeur ou non de Poudlard, n'aurait jamais même rêvé d'usurper cette place. C'était un sorcier puissant, très intelligent et capable de mettre tout le monde à l'aise en quelques minutes. Mais pour lui le jugement de Dumbledore gardait toute son importance. Comme pour tous les autres, non, peut être encore plus. Il devait tout à Dumbledore. A peine nommé directeur, celui-ci avait accepté l'enfant loup-garou à Poudlard. C'était aussi lui qui lui avait donné son poste de professeur. Quand Dumbledore s'était décidé à partir, il avait nommé Remus à sa place – qu'il soit ou non un loup-garou. Et Remus lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Pendant ses années à Poudlard, il avait enseigné deux matières différentes et était intervenu dans une troisième. Il aimait vraiment enseigner. Ce même attachement le conduisait aujourd'hui à détester impitoyablement tout ceux qui cherchaient à blesser ses élèves. 

A côté de Lupin, se trouvait James Potter – l'Auror à la renommée mondiale – et l'un des meilleurs amis de Remus. Le fait qu'il soit maintenant à la tête de la division des Aurors n'y changeait rien. Même si leurs vies étaient différentes, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu, ils étaient aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Ils l'avaient appris de la façon la plus tragique. Avec un petit sourire, Remus regardait le regard de son ami se perdre dans la table et ses doigts tapoter doucement le bois. James était sans doute en train de dresser la liste des Mangemorts suspects ou de deviner qui serait la prochaine cible de Voldemort. James avait l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Ces années passées à perdre des amis et à lutter contre Voldemort lui avaient volé sa jeunesse insouciante toute entière dédiée au Quiddich. Il était maintenant un Auror mortellement sérieux mais toujours capable d'un immense amour.

L'objet de cet amour était assis à sa gauche. Lily Evans Potter, sous son innocente beauté, était capable des actes magiques les plus puissants. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas elle-même un Auror – s'occuper et cacher Harry toutes ses années l'en avait empêcher – Lily se consacrait toute entière à la lutte contre Voldemort. Elle excellait en charmes. Elle était officiellement l'assistante de Dumbledore, mais elle se consacrait dans les faits à rechercher les pièges et les espions placés par les Mangemorts. Lily possédait ainsi la rare faculté de « voir » au travers du Polynectar. Elle savait immédiatement lorsque quelqu'un imposteur se présentait. Les protections magiques qu'elle créait étaient pratiquement impossibles à briser. Elle savait par ailleurs pénétrer les protections créées par d'autres et détruire les sorts qui les soutenaient pour permettre une pénétration discrète et indétectable. Beaucoup de gens la prenaient pour rien de plus qu'un joli visage, un trophée de plus pour son célèbre mari. Remus lui savait sa vraie personnalité – comme tous ceux qui avaient été avec eux à Poudlard. En septième année, le préfet en chef et la préfète en chef s'étaient affrontés constamment pour les meilleures notes. Ils partageaient ainsi la volonté d'être les meilleurs et un amour mutuel hors du commun. S'ils s'étaient ensuite mariés, c'étaient à la fois pour se simplifier la vie et pour le symbole.

Il y a quelques années, ils avaient perdu un des leurs. Un qui aurait clairement été avec eux à cette table, dans le conseil restreint de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais cela n'était pas et Remus s'était promis de ne plus y penser. Ca lui faisait trop mal.

En face de Lily, Arabella Figg les regardait. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient gris acier, et sa personnalité en avait la robustesse. Ces années passées à travailler contre Voldemort l'avaient amener à prendre la direction de la justice magique. Ces années ne l'avaient pas épargnée, elle non plus. Remus n'avait que du respect pour elle, même si ses sentiments n'approchaient même pas de loin ceux que James Potter, son protégé, avait pour elle. Elle avait été son mentor au sein des Aurors. Elle tenait ainsi une place spéciale pour James malgré sa sévérité et sa quasi-incapacité à pardonner les erreurs de ses subordonnés.

Dans ses activités professionnelles, on ne pouvait trouver plus exigeant qu'elle. Pour Remus, c'était sa force, ce qui lui permettait de garder la main dans la partie d'échecs mortelle qu'ils menaient contre la magie noire. Les échecs version sorcier sont plus brutaux que le jeu Moldu. Et dans ce cas, c'était pareil – sauf que le perdant n'aurait pas la possibilité de partir à la fin de la partie.

A la gauche d'Arabelle, se tenait Mondungus Fletcher, un autre ancien Auror, qui avait choisi de prendre se mettre en disponibilité du service actif. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait été capturé par Voldemort. Il avait passé trois jours en enfer, torturé pour obtenir des informations jusqu'à ce que James et Arabella, forts des renseignements donnés par leurs espions, puissent le sauver, à la barbe de Lucius Malefoy. Après s'être rétabli, il était devenu professeur de transfiguration à Poudlard. Remus n'aurait jamais pu trouver de meilleur enseignant. Il aurait pourtant aimé arriver à le décider à accepter la responsabilité de l'enseignement de la Défenses contre les forces du mal. Mais le souvenir de sa douloureuse expérience était encore trop vivace pour qu'il accepte d'avoir quelques relations que ce soit avec les forces du mal. Il n'était pas pour autant un membre moins actif de l'Ordre et gardait une profonde gratitude pour les trois personnes qui l'avaient sauvé – en particulier pour l'espion qui s'était ainsi mis en danger de mort.

Cet espion était à sa gauche. Severus Rogue pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être le plus long espion vivant de l'Ordre. Pendant ces onze dernières années, Rogue avait été un agent double, jouant en permanence avec la frontière entre la magie noire et la magie blanche, pour rester en vie. Remus n'avait jamais oser demander à son sous-directeur pourquoi il s'était tourné vers le Mage noir. Il le respectait trop pour cela. Les années passées à travailler ensemble avaient apaisé la haine qu'ils s'étaient autrefois portée. Ces dix dernières années, même James et Severus étaient arrivés à une sorte de trêve – en privé, en public, ils continuaient de faire savoir qu'ils se détestaient. Le temps, la maturité, l'incessante médiation de Lily et Remus, avaient eu raison de cette vieille rancœur. Bien sûr ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment, mais, Remus le savait, ils se respectaient. C'étaient deux hommes forts et dévoués, faisant de leur mieux pour empêcher le monde de devenir plus sombre. C'était bien suffisant pour tous ceux assis à cette table.

Après avoir laisser son regard errer autour de la table, Remus se tourna vers Dumbledore et attendit que le Ministre de la magie prenne la parole. Ce ne fut pas long.

« Merci à tous d'être là » dit calmement Dumbledore. Il avait l'air fatigué, remarqua Remus. Même s'il l'avait toujours connu vieux, le grand mage lui avait toujours paru sans âge. Mais aujourd'hui, devenu le cœur et l'âme de la lutte contre Voldemort, Dumbledore semblait à bout. « Je sais que deux d'entre vous doivent assurer des cours demain, je serai bref ».

Leur groupe était réduit. Ils étaient l'élite, ceux qui savent. Si l'un d'entre eux avait trahi, l'Ordre aurait été détruit. Tous le savaient. Et c'était pourquoi ils n'étaient que sept. Ils avaient confiance en d'autres personnes, ils aimaient d'autres gens et les membres de l'ordre étaient bien plus nombreux. Mais, ces sept là en étaient le cœur. Mundungus Fletcher n'y était pas depuis très longtemps. Il remplaçait dans sa classe et dans l'ordre Minerva McGonagall qui était morte bien avant qu'il ne revienne à Poudlard. Le conseil restreint avait eu huit membres. Lors de sa création, sous l'égide de Dumbledore, il avait pu paraître comme le groupe le plus hétéroclite jamais réuni. Mais là encore, le temps avait montré que l'instinct du vieux sorcier avait raison. Personne n'avait jamais failli. Les deux qui étaient morts avaient emportés leurs secrets dans leur tombe. Comme les autres le feraient, s'il le fallait.

« Cette réunion n'a rien d'extraordinaire, heureusement », continua Dumbledore avec un petit sourire amer. « Nous n'avons pas à regretter de nouvelles catastrophes depuis l'attaque de Dumbledore contre le Ministère allemand de la magie la semaine dernière. J'ai contacté les survivants et ils ont accepté de travailler avec nous. J'ai envoyé Peter Pettigrew là-bas pour parler avec le ministre en exercice. Tout le monde hocha la tête autour de la table et Remus dut s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune garçon qui craignait de n'arriver à rien devenait aujourd'hui quelqu'un d'important. Il était maintenant le directeur de la coopération magique internationale et un membre influent de l'Ordre du Phénix. Remus était sûr qu'il serait capable de convaincre les Allemands que Voldemort était leur problème à tous, pas seulement aux Britanniques – si le Mage noir n'avait pas atteint ce résultat là par ses propres actions !

« Les recherches de Lily ont par ailleurs abouti à des résultats prometteurs. Je pense qu'ils vont tous nous intéresser… Lily ?"

La beauté aux cheveux auburns sourit légèrement. "Bon, ça m'a pris pas mal de tant pour y arriver, mais je pense que j'ai finalement mis au point un charme anti-polynectar. » répondit-elle. Ces paroles captèrent instantanément l'attention de Remus. Si les capacités exceptionnelles de Lily étaient extrêmement utiles, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu faire autre chose avait été un problème. Mais maintenant…

Lily continua: "Bien sûr, je vais avoir besoin de polynectar pour être tout à fait sûr, mais je pense que ça va marcher »

« Je t'en donnerai » dit immédiatement Severus.

« Et le testeur ? » demanda Lily.

« Demande à ton mari », répondit-il immédiatement. James rie doucement. Dumbledore sourit à leurs habituelles piques. « Bon, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, passons à la question suivante. Severus ? »

« Rockwood »

Tous les visages, celui de Remus en premier, marquèrent leur surprise face à cette réponse lapidaire.

« Rockwood ? »pensa incrédule le directeur. « C'est impossible ! »

Le pire dans cette période sombre était bien de deviner qui était l'ennemi. Voldemort avait au moins autant d'espions qu'eux. Et, comme eux, il gardait leurs identités secrètes. Peu de Mangemorts les connaissaient, même ceux de haut rang, comme Severus Rogue.

Seuls ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce connaissaient le statut d'espion de Severus. Et Mundy, et pourtant on lui faisait confiance, ne le savait que depuis quelques mois. C'était simplement trop risqué.

« Rockwood ? » répéta Arabella "Expliquez vous!"

Rogue haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai que des preuves circonstancielles, mais convaincantes » répondit-il. « Je suis presque sûr que c'est lui qui a donné Bode et Croaker. Personne d'autres ne savait, en dehors de nous ».

« Hum » grommela la vieille femme sans discuter. « Je suppose que maintenant nous allons devoir trouver des preuves »

« Si vous préférez, je laisserai dorénavant les espions agir pour vous éviter d'avoir à les arrêter, Arabella. Ce sera un plaisir ! », répondit Rogue avec colère.

Les yeux gris de la directrice de la justice magique lancèrent des éclairs, mais Dumblodore intervint : « Severus, Arabella, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Oui, bien sûr » grogna la vieille femme.

« Je m'excuse » dit Severus « mais c'est Rockwood »

« En parlant de Mangemorts, Remus, que devient le professeur Quirrel ? ».demanda soudainement Dumbledore. Remus haussa les épaules quand le Ministre se tourna vers lui.

« Comme d'habitude », répondit-il. « Il bafouille toujours autant et frise l'incompétence. Il n'a rien à apprendre aux élèves après la quatrième année. Je ne peux pas penser que Voldemort le trouve très efficace, lui non plus »

« Non » Rogue leva les yeux au ciel « Mais il est content de savoir qu'il a réussi à glisser non pas un mais deux espions sous ton nez ! »

Remus gloussa. « Moi, je préfère qu'il pense que je suis stupide. Pour répondre à votre question Albus, rien à signaler. Comme Rogue a autorité sur lui, à nous deux, nous avons réussi à lui cacher tout ce qui est important. »

C'est-à-dire des choses importantes, comme ces réunions. Dumbledore avait beau être maintenant le ministre de la magie, il trouvait cette organisation secrète toujours aussi utile. Lorsque le gouvernement avait été sur le point de basculer, c'est sur cette organisation qu'il s'était appuyé pour reconstruire une autorité. Remus pensait comme lui que la survie de l'Ordre était essentielle pour vaincre Voldemort. Au moins, l'Ordre ne reposait pas sur une chaîne hiérarchique de commandement ou une bureaucratie brassant des papiers – deux facteurs qui avaient tendance à tuer toute initiative et ralentir des projets cruciaux !

« Bien » Le Ministre se tourna vers James. « Comment va le projet Azkaban ? »

« Il avance doucement » reconnut James. « Nous n'avons réuni que peu d'informations. Voldemort n'encourage personne, même ses plus fidèles mangemorts, à visiter les prisonniers. Nos espions n'ont donc presque aucune chance d'y aller. La prison est son terrain de jeu personnel, son petit morceau d'enfer à lui. »

Les paroles de James firent frissonner Remus. Tant de gens bien étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban, d'anciens amis, d'anciens collègues. Depuis six ans, depuis que Voldemort avait pris Azkaban, l'Ordre et le Ministère avaient cherché les moyens de le reprendre. Mais le Mage noir avait fait de l'île son trône. Les forces réunies là – les Démenteurs et les Mangemorts – rendaient tout assaut vain. Ces trois dernières années, Voldemort avait commencé à y détenir ses prisonniers de guerre. Pour l'Ordre, il devenait vraiment urgent de libérer l'île, mais ce projet n'avançait pas.

« Ce que j'aimerais » continua James plongé dans ses pensées, « c'est d'y envoyer quelqu'un… je sais que nos espions ne peuvent pas faire ça. Il faudrait donc infiltrer quelqu'un… »

« Tu veux dire comme prisonnier ? » le coupa sombrement Fletcher

« Oui, c'est ce que je pense » répondit sérieusement James en levant la main comme pour prévenir les protestations du professeur de transfiguration. « Je sais ce que tu penses, Mundy, et je suis d'accord. Les risques sont énormes et jamais je n'enverrai quelqu'un qui ne serait pas volontaire. Mais c'est l'idée. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire et nous devons faire quelque chose ! Nous pensons qu'il y a au moins vingt-trois prisonniers là-bas. Tous méritent mieux que d'être laissés à perpétuité dans l'enfer privé de Voldemort. »

« Le pire dans ce projet, James, c'est que c'est un bon projet » répondit Arabella après un moment, pendant lequel ils avaient pesét tous silencieusement les risques. « Nous devons y penser »

« Peut-être » concéda Dumbledore. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air très content, pensa Remus. « Mundy, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Fletcher avala sa salive avant de répondre : « Je pense que c'est une idée téméraire et dangereuse… Et pour celui qui va y aller, ça va être rien moins que l'enfer… Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Albus ». L'ancien Auror respira profondément avant d'ajouter : « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons essayer ! »


	6. Les liens qui durent

Les liens qui durent

Il était presque trois heures de matin quand Remus retourna vers son appartement. Ses pas résonnaient dans les anciens couloirs quand il marchait. Même dans des moments comme celui-là, quand il était tellement fatigué que ses paupières se fermaient, il adorait Poudlard. Le vieux château représentait pour lui tout ce pour quoi ils combattaient : la liberté, le bonheur et bien sûr l'amitié. Tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie ou presque venait de cette école. Les meilleurs amis qu'il avait la chance d'avoir et les merveilleux étudiants que Albus Dumbledore lui avait confié. Ses souvenirs du passé et le présent se mélangeaient parfois et il avait l'impression dans ces moments là que s'ils fermaient les yeux il aurait de nouveau dix-huit ans.

« Vous savez » disait Peter « On devrait vraiment dormir. Demain est quand même un jour important »

Sirius riait « C'est juste la remise des diplômes Queudever. Et puis faudra mieux être endormi pour supporter le discours de James ! »

« Hé ! » Sa dernière remarque lui value un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tous rirent. Remus se tourna vers son ami, le préfet en chef et le capitaine de Quiddich.

« En parlant de discours, où est notre préfète en chef ? » demanda-t-il. Voir James seul devenait un évènement rare.

« Elle dort » répondit James avec un petit sourire (un peu bête). Même s'ils s'étaient habitués à la passion de leur ami pour sa fiancée, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de le titiller. Tous auraient pu le faire mais Queudver fut cette fois le plus rapide :

« Ah Cornedrue…tu ne voulais pas réveillée cet ange, n'est-ce pas ? »

James essaya de lui lancer un regard noir mais sans y arriver. Il haussa ses épaules. « Non, je pensais seulement que ce soir nous devions être entre nous, entre maraudeurs. Ensemble à Poudlard comme au début. Une dernière fois »

« Demain change tout » acquiesça Sirius, plus solennel que d'habitude. Remus savait que Sirius pouvait être sérieux – une blague qui avait déjà paru éculée à la fin de leur premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Mais c'était rare. Ce soir, dans le souterrain derrière le miroir du quatrième étage, ça sonnait juste.

Une grande émotion soudaine saisit  leur petit groupe quand les quatre garçons ressassèrent les paroles de Sirius. Demain c'était la remise des diplômes et Sirius avait raison. La fin de leurs études changeait tout. Bien sûr leur amitié allait continuer. Mais ça allait ressembler en quelque sorte à des vacances d'été sans fins. Ils allaient rentrer dans leur famille ou peut-être aller habiter seuls. Mais ce ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Jamais plus ils ne partageraient le même dortoir et partager tous les moments de leur vie. Jamais plus ils ne prendraient tous leurs repas en commun. Ils ne déclancheraient plus des batailles de nourriture juste pour voir ce que le professeur McGonagall allait faire. Jamais plus ils n'utiliseraient la cape d'invisibilité de James pour sortir en cachette la nuit. Ils seraient maintenant des adultes et ils ne seraient plus soumis aux règles de Poudlard. Ils allaient être libres.

Cette liberté leur parût un peu effrayante à ce moment là.

« Nous savons que, où que nous soyons, il y a une chose qui ne changera jamais », continua James. « Nous serons toujours amis »

« Des frères », ajouta Peter immédiatement.

« Quoi qu'il arrive », confirma Remus.

« Quoi qu'il arrive », répéta James. « Nous serons toujours là les unes pour les autres »

« Même à trois heures du matin », ricana Sirius. Il avait toujours détesté être réveillé, même pour faire des mauvais coups – sauf, bien sûr, s'il était le chanceux qui devait réveiller les autres. Dans ces cas là, il rayonnait. James continua sans lui attention, même s'il avait l'air moins à l'aise.

« Bien sûr, ce que nous sommes ne peut pas être dit avec des mots… mais j'ai voulu essayer. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne vous moquer pas de moi ». Il leur sourit nerveusement. « Je voulais juste trouver un moyen de vous dire ce que ça signifie pour moi… bref, j'ai écrit quelque chose. »

Ils le dévisagèrent. Pendant un moment, il parût clair qu'un d'entre eux allait lancer l'inévitable mot d'esprit. (« James, je ne savais pas que tu avais des lettres ! » par exemple, leur vint immédiatement à l'esprit). Mais c'est finalement le silence qui s'installa. D'une façon ou d'une autre, piques et blagues habituelles n'allaient pas. Ils vivaient un moment d'amitié, d'amour même qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'abîmer avec une blague ce qu'ils vivaient depuis des années. Jamais auparavant ces quatre garçons n'avaient essayé de mettre des mots sur leurs relations. Mais c'était le dernier moment – demain tout serait différent.

« On t'écoute James » dit Remus avec gentillesse.

James haussa encore les épaules. « Je ne souhaite pas vraiment vous le lire », admit-il avec un sourire timide. Il tendit un morceau de papier à Remus. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, comme s'il craignait de perdre le courage nécessaire pour aller jusqu'au bout. « Voilà. Tu n'as qu'à lire ».

Remus s'exécuta avec le sourire. Quand son cerveau enregistra les mots écrits sur cette page, avec l'écriture irrégulière de James, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Le monde devint un instant complètement silencieux. Leur amitié avait toujours défié toute définition, jusqu'à maintenant. James avait réussi à saisir leur essence même par ces mots. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait peut-être eu du mal à comprendre ce que ce court poème signifiait. Mais lui sentait l'émotion pure contenue dans ces quelques lignes.

Il le lit deux fois avant de le passer à Peter en respirant un grand coup. Remus regarda le visage de Peter passer du scepticisme léger à la compréhension profonde. Il vit les yeux de son ami blond courir encore et encore du haut au bas de la feuille. Peu à peu, un sourire illumina son visage. Il passa la feuille à Sirius. Ses yeux bleus avaient une lueur presque inquiétante d'intensite quand il le prit. Sirius était un lecteur plus rapide que Peter. Ses yeux coururent sur la page. Si Remus l'avait moins bien connu, il aurait put croire que Sirius savait déjà ce qu'il y avait sur la feuille. Mais le regard nerveux de James interdisait cette supposition avant même qu'elle puisse s'exprimer. Non, c'était bien le résultat du travail intense de James. Remus pouvait même dire qu'il y avait mis tout son cœur. C'était parfait.

« C'est parfait », murmura Sirius quand il eut fini, reflétant ainsi, sans le savoir les pensées de Remus.

« C'est nous », acquiesça Peter.

Remus hocha la tête. « C'est formidable, James »

« Vraiment ? Vous aimez ? » demanda calmement James. Ca faisait des années que Remus ne l'avait pas vu so nerveux. Il ne l'avait vu, en fait, dans le même état que pendant leur cinquième année, quand il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour demander à Lily de venir en pique-nique avec lui). Ca aurait presque été drôle si ce moment n'avait pas été aussi important pour eux. Pour une fois dans sa vie, les mots manquaient à l'éloquent Remus Lupin pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

« C'est parfait, James » répondit Sirius pour lui, en lui rendant sa feuille. Son sourire était douc. « Ca l'est vraiment. Je n'aurai jamais su comment decrire que nous sommes des amis. Le mot n'est pas assez fort. Nous sommes de frères, vraiment. Comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas le sang qui importe. Je ne suis pas assez bon poète, ou assez bon écrivain, pour trouver les bons mots. Toi, tu l'as fait. Je ne sais pas te remercier. »

James le regarda, et Remus et Peter aussi. Ils étaient tellement habitués à le voir rire et se moquer qu'ils avaient tendance à oublier qu'il pouvait être le plus loyal des amis – ou des frères. James sourit doucement.

« En parlant de remerciements », dit Peter, « je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais remercier assez pour m'avoir aider toutes ces années… Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que je serai si j'avais été dans une autre maison ? Vous, mes amis, m'avaient montré que je pouvais accomplir bien plus que ce que j'avais jamais rêvé. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Ce n'était pas inconfortable, mais c'était quand même un peu curieux. Bien que ces quatre là soient très proches les uns des autres, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'abandonner toute prudence et de laisser apparaître leurs émotions. Leur communication habituelle était bien plus subtile. Ils avaient l'habitude de deviner ce que les autres pensaient sans qu'ils aient à le dire. Ces adolescents se voulaient des durs et cachaient leurs émotions. Mais à ce moment là, ça ne comptait plus. Ce qui comptait, dans ce dernier moment, c'était d'être ensemble. Cette liberté d'expression leur paraissait bizarre, même si elle était juste. Mais James avait toujours su régler ce genre de problème. Il esquissa un sourire : « C'est le rôle des amis, Queudever »

C'est alors que Remus avala sa salive. Il y avait autre chose. Ils en avaient déjà discuté, mais il avait quand même besoin de leur dire. Il sentait son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il décida de parler avant de perdre tout courage. « En parlant d'amis », commença-t-il tout doucement, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. « Je veux vous remercier aussi… d'être mes amis… la plupart des gens ne l'auraient pas fait… vous le savez »

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire pourquoi.

« Mais c'est ce que nous sommes, Lunard, dit aussi doucement Sirius. Il lui tendit la main et Remus la serra. « Tes amis ».

« Tes frères ». James posa sa main sur les leurs.

La main de Peter les rejoignit. « Loyal jusqu'à la fin »

« Jusqu'à la fin » répétèrent-ils en chœur.

De nouveau, le silence régna et Remus pouvait sentir des larmes qui cherchaient à remplir ses yeux. C'était la fin de quelque chose de magique. Même si c'était le début d'autre chose. Demain, tout changerait. Les jours insouciants de leur enfance et de Poudlard étaient bien finis. Ils entraient dans le monde et les routes qu'ils allaient prendre les conduiraient sur des chemins différents. Personne ne pouvait dire ce que serait demain. Personne ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Mais, quoiqu'il arrive, ils resteraient amis, frères, jusqu'à la fin. 

Remus sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'ils restaient là, assis, en silence. Chacun pensait au passé. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il les connaissait depuis toujours. D'autres moments lui paraissaient avoir eu lieu demain : leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express ou le moment où Sirius, James et Peter l'avaient confronté avec le fait qu'ils savaient qu'il était un loup-garou… mais qu'ils en avaient rien à faire. Il se souvenait de la première nuit, pendant la cinquième année, quand ces amis étaient devenus des Animagi. Pour lui. Il avait eu le merveilleux sentiment d'être compris et d'avoir des amis qui le connaissait et l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était. Il se rappelait de blagues mémorables, de désastres – quand Rusard leur avait confisqué la carte des maraudeurs… Il sut que quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur, il se rappellerait toujours ce moment, où ils étaient ainsi assis et silencieux dans le passage secret du quatrième étage, leurs mains serrées. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils étaient restés avant de se lever, toujours en silence, d'un comment d'accord. Au moment où Peter allait ouvrir le passage, Sirius leva sa main et les arrêta.

« J'ai une idée », dit il impulsivement. Ses yeux brillaient. Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu réagir, il reprit le papier des mains de James et leva sa baguette. Un instant après, le poème de James était gravé sur le mur pour eux tous et pour l'éternité. Sirius se tourna vers ses amis et rendit la feuille. Il sourit solennellement.

« Au cas où on oublie ».

Remus se figea. Son cœur se contracta. Il n'avait pas oublié. Mais il voulait se souvenir. Sans même prendre consciemment la décision, le directeur reveint sur ses pas et monta rapidement une volée d'escalier – assez poli pour arrêter de bouger pour le laisser passer. C'était un des avantages liés à sa fonction de directeur – le château était un peu plus complaisant avec lui. En quelques pas rapides il fut devant le miroir du quatrième étage, et toute la fatigue qu'il ressentait s'était envolée. Chaque pas avait ramené un souvenir. Il tourna dans un couloir qu'il connaissait bien, il était arrivé Il se tint ainsi devant le miroir un moment, se rappelant toutes les fois où lui, James, Peter et Sirius s'étaient engouffré dans ce passage pour se cacher de Rusard ou de son insupportable chatte, ou pour sortir en cachette de Poudlard alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leurs devoirs. A ce moment là, pensa-t-il, tout était à nous. 

Le directeur leva la baguette et dit le mot de passe « Abscondum ».

Le miroir s'ouvrir et Remus s'engagea dans le passage. Il n'y était pas venu depuis des années mais, à l'aspect du tunnel, il pouvait dire que quelqu'un d'autre était venu. Il devait savoir. Ca devait être les jumeaux Weasley – ils étaient toujours en train de faire des bêtises. Mais il n'était pas là en tant que directeur. Les blagues et les manquements au règlement lui importaient peu. Ce soir, c'est Lunard qui était là. Pour une fois.

Il laissa le miroir se refermer doucement derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur le mur opposé. Pendant un moment, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il eut peur que le poème ait pu s'effacer. Mais en s'habituant à l'obscurité, il put distinguer quelque chose. Il leva sa baguette et murmura un charme qui l'éclaira. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant le poème de James. Il n'était plus revenu ici depuis la nuit de la remise des diplômes, mais toutes ses émotions d'alors l'assaillirent. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il lut les mots :

« La vraie amitié ne meurt jamais vraiment

Une famille est plus que des liens de sang

Ses liens sont si forts qu'ils ne peuvent se briser, 

Si forts qu'ils ne peuvent s'amoindrir,

Si forts qu'ils ne peuvent être remis en cause 

Par les erreurs et le chagrin… 

Nous sommes des frères, nous le resterons

Loyal les uns envers les autres jusqu'à la fin…

Quoiqu'il arrive entre aujourd'hui et ce moment là,

Je serai toujours redevable d'avoir de tels amis. »

James avait redit ces mots aux funérailles de Sirius, puis dernièrement lors de l'anniversaire de sa disparition. Quand les trois derniers maraudeurs s'étaient réunis malgré les chemins différents qu'empruntaient leurs destins. Lorsque James avait écrit ce poème, Remus savait qu'il n'avait jamais même envisagé qu'un d'entre eux leur soit si cruellement arraché. Mais c'était arrivé. Sirius avait disparu. Remus essaya de respirer profondément mais sa poitrine n'arrivait pas à le laisser inspirer. La perte et le chagrin le brûlaient toujours. Il mordit sa lèvre de regret mais il sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. A coté du texte de James, Sirius avait seulement ajouté : Lunard, Queudever, Patmol, Cornedrue.

Il refoula ses larmes et s'agenouilla près de l'inscription. Sans plus réfléchir, il passa sa baguette dans sa main gauche et tendit les doigts tremblants de sa main droite vers le troisième nom. Le Loup-garou prit une grande inspiration. « Je n'oublierai pas Patmol » murmura-t-il. "Ni moi, ni aucun de nous".

Note de la traductrice: Ensuite retour sur Harry et ses nouveaux amis… Dès que j'ai le temps!


	7. Association de malfaiteurs

Disclaimer : Rowlings invente, Robin brode, Fénice traduit, Camille relit.

Message : merci à ceux qui aiment et le disent. Désolée de ne pas allez plus vite… vous savez… les vacances…. 

Chapitre Six: Association de malfaiteurs

Les semaines passaient à toute vitesse. Entre ses cours, ses nouveaux amis et ses efforts pour écrire à ses parents tous les jours, Harry avait à peine le temps de souffler. L'incident du train les avait liés, Ron, Hermione et lui pour toujours. Déjà, les professeurs les appelaient les « inséparables ». Rogue, bien sûr, les détestaient tous les trois – surtout Harry, qui savait bien que son père et le maître de potions se seraient plus facilement crachés dessus que parler normalement. Parfois il se disait que Ron avait raison : le tortueux directeur des Serpentards ressemblait vraiment à un Mangemort. 

Les autres professeurs étaient plutôt gentils, même si leur propre directeur, le professeur Fletcher, lui paraissait plutôt distant. Tout le monde à Poudlard connaissait le passé du Professeur Fletcher et personne n'osait faire de réflexion. Même les plus âgés des Serpentards, comme Marcus Flint, le chef de ce que Ron appelait « La Junior Ligue des Mangemorts » le traitaient avec respect. Harry ne se désolait pas vraiment de la distance marquée par le professeur de transfiguration. Peut-être à cause des trois cicatrices qui marquaient le coté droit de son visage. Peut-être à cause de ses pouvoirs et de ses évidentes capacités. Ca rendait leur exploration du château plutôt plus facile. 

Les histoires que ses parents lui avaient racontées étaient loin de la réalité. Même s'il savait que l'un des meilleurs amis de son père détenait le record du maximum de retenues en une année – son père n'arrivait que deuxième à deux retenues près – l'ambition d'Harry n'était pas là. Il souhaitait s'amuser plus tout en étant puni moins. Le fait que le directeur soit le meilleur ami de son père ne pourrait qu'aider, pensait-il. Par chance, aucun élève n'avait encore découvert leur relation. Même si Harry était sûr que Remus ne ferait jamais preuve de favoritisme, il était sûr que des imbéciles comme Malefoy ne l'auraient pas entendu de cette oreille. Quoiqu'il en soit, il voulait le faire à sa façon.

Pour l'instant, il était très fier d'être le seul élève de première année à être autorisé à jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison – et de ne devoir cette faveur qu'à ses propres qualités de joueur. Il jouait au Quidditch depuis qu'il savait marcher. Mais, si son père avait toujours été un poursuiveur, Harry pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être un attrapeur – un talent qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Jouer au Quidditch à Poudlard n'avait rien à voir avec les samedis après-midi passer à jouer chez Remus à voler avec son père, sa mère, Remus et Peter. Mais il aimait ça tout autant. Madame Bibine avait reconnu ses talents du premier coup d'œil et l'avait autorisé à jouer comme attrapeur dans l'équipe des Gryffondors. Le monde était, décidemment, parfait.

Si seulement il pouvait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. « Ca ressemble à un vieux bout de parchemin » expliquait Harry à Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient assis tout au bout de la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle, séparés de leurs camarades et des oreilles indiscrètes par plusieurs places libres.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a d'important » demanda Ron. Ils étaient amis depuis un mois maintenant et ils savaient déjà lire les expressions de l'autre. Ron connaissait ce regard. Le trio avait observé Fred et George jouer des tours depuis des semaines et brûlait maintenant de s'y mettre. Ron et Harry n'y tenaient plus, malgré les efforts d'Hermione pour les retenir. Ils l'avaient eu à la longue.

« Ce n'est pas seulement un vieux bout de parchemin », répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. « C'est une carte… qui a l'air d'un vieux morceau de parchemin ».

« Comment sais-tu que c'est une carte si ce ne ressemble pas à une carte », demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude :

« Mais vraiment Ron ! C'est magique ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr que c'est magique… je me demandais seulement comment ça marchait!".

« Ah d'accord » répondit-elle.

"Bref", soupira Harry qui cherchait à les détourner de leurs sempiternelles prises de bec. « Ca s'appelle la Carte de Maraudeurs… je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle marche… mais je sais qu'elle existe… et qu'elle couvre tout Poudlard…et ses passages secrets ! »

Les yeux de Ron s'allumèrent. Hermione grimaça.

« On n'a pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça » demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide.

« Où est ton sens de l'aventure, Hermione » la taquina Ron.

Harry sourit et ajoutant : « On n'a même pas encore eu de retenues ! »

« On nous a grondé hier » répondit elle têtue.

« Le professeur Rogue ne compte pas » rétorqua Ron

« Allez Hermione. Je croyais que tu voulais explorer le château » commença Harry avec précaution « Penses à toutes ces choses qui existent que nous ne verrons jamais sinon. Il y a des pièces où personne n'est entré depuis des années »

« Prends ça comme un cours d'histoire en plus intéressant » ajouta Ron.

« J'aime le cours d'histoire » soupira Hermione. « Vous n'abandonnez jamais vous deux, hein ? »

« Jamais » admit Harry en riant.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes » ajouta Ron avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous suis… », répondit-elle. « Ca y est ! », pensa 

Harry avec joie. Il se sentait vraiment prêt à faire de l'exploration du château sa première grande aventure. Il en avait tellement entendu parler – encore que son père s'était toujours arrêter avant de « tuer toute surprise ». Il ne voulait pas le faire sans ses amis. Mais Hermione abandonnait toute résistance : « De toutes façons, où pourrions nous trouver cette carte ? ».

« Ca, c'est la difficulté » admit Harry. « J'en sais rien »

Hermione le dévisagea longuement. Harry la sentait prête à se lancer dans une grande tirade lui reprochant de leur faire miroiter quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas. Mais Ron intervint avec un sourire encore plus large : « Fred et George. Ils doivent savoir ».

………

Ce soir là, le trio réussit à coincer les jumeaux dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les cinq élèves s'assirent près du feu, seuls et presque sans être remarqués. Percy leur avait bien sûr demandé ce qu'ils faisaient mais le sourire innocent d'Hermione avait facilement détourné sa suspicion. Hermione n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui allait faire des bêtises et le préfet était parti sans autre commentaire. Il l'avait cru quand elle avait dit que Fred et George aidaient le trio à finir ses devoirs sur les charmes. Quand le plus âgé des Weasley disparût à travers la porte du portrait, les jumeaux n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

« Tu es notre nouvelle meilleure amie, Hermione », gloussa George.

« Il TE croit » ajouta Fred avec bonne humeur.

Hermione essaya bien d'avoir l'air sérieuse mais Harry nota qu'elle avait rosi. C'était vraiment bien d'avoir des amis. Et les frères aînés de Ron étaient en train de s'ajouter au nombre. Quand les jumeaux se furent calmés, Fred continua : « alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu avais de si important à nous dire ? « Ron a parlé de commettre des méfaits… », Compléta George.

« Je me demandais » commença Harry en prenant sa respiration « si vous n'aviez jamais entendu parlé de la carte des Maraudeurs ».

« La quoi ? » demanda immédiatement George au moment où Fred répondait un peu trop vite « non, jamais »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il en avait douté jusque là mais la rapidité de leur réaction les dénonçait clairement. Il parla avec juste assez de sarcasme dans sa voix pour qu'ils le sentent : « Vraiment ? »

Deux paires d'yeux verts l'observèrent très sérieusement, tout à fait conscientes que Harry les avait découverts. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'ils allaient essayer de se défiler. Mais, si on pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses aux jumeaux Weasley, aucun n'était stupide. Après avoir longuement observer Harry, un moment inconfortable, ils jetèrent un regard prudent autour d'eux. Comme la salle commune restait presque déserte, Fred finit par répondre :

« J'aimerais bien savoir, Harry, comment tu connais cette carte. Nous n'en avons parlé qu'à une seule personne… Lee… Et je suis sûr qu'il ne vous a rien dit ».

« Faisons un pacte » répondit-il avec le sourire. « Je vous dis tout ce que je sais de la carte, si vous me la montrez ! »

Aux regards que les jumeaux échangèrent, Harry devina qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore découvert. Après un moment de communication silencieuse, Fred finit par hausser les épaules. George hocha la tête et dit « Je vais la chercher ».

Quelques instants plus tard, George revint avec un morceau de parchemin en très mauvais état.  Harry sentit son cœur accélérer d'excitation. Ca faisait des années qu'il entendait parlé de la carte, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue. C'était comme voir un morceau de l'histoire même de Poudlard. Sans un mot, George tendit la carte à Harry, qui la reçut avec un petit sourire. Il savait que c'était un test mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. En fait, il comprenait que les jumeaux protégent ainsi la carte : C'était une perle sans prix. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe et la leva – tout en luttant pour ne pas sourire plus largement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dans les mains la carte des maraudeurs ! Harry la toucha légèrement avec le bout de sa baguette.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Immédiatement des lignes se formèrent  sur le papier, s'entrecroisant pour former une carte très précise. L'en-tête qu'il avait attendu, apparut lui aussi. Il n'arriva pas à cacher sa joie. Il réussit à grand peine à ne pas éclater de rire quand il croisa le regard ébahi de George en lui rendant la carte.

« Comment savais-tu ce qu'il fallait faire » s'exclama Fred. « Ca nous a pris des semaines ! »

« Facile » répondit Harry. « Mon père EST Cornedrue »

« Quoi » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux. Fred faillit tomber de surprise et George sauta sur ses pieds – faisant tomber le parchemin qu'il ne rattrapa que de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas moins surpris. Il n'avait pas voulu tout leur dire tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de retrouver la carte disparue. Ils semblaient très excités maintenant et Ron au moins, il le voyait, avait commencé à évaluer les possibilités ainsi ouvertes. Harry opina de la tête gravement.

« Ton père ? » commença George

« Cornedrue ? Tu connais Cornedrue ?" bafouilla Fred. « Et les autres aussi ? »

« Oui » répondit-il. « Papa et ses amis l'ont fait en sixième année ».

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard excité. George se rassit. « Parle nous des autres !"

"Ca, c'est le meilleur" répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Queudver, c'est un ami de mon père, Peter Pettigrew. Il travaille au Ministère de la magie »

Ron hocha tout de suite la tête. « Papa le connaît… c'est le sous-directeur de la Coopération magique internationale, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Encore plus fort ? Lunard c'est… le professeur Lupin ! »

« Quoi ? ». hurlèrent cette fois les trois Weasley. Seule Hermione essaya de garder la tête froide :

« Ce n'est pas possible, Harry… c'est le directeur ! »

Harry rit. « Pourquoi impossible ? En fait, Remus, heu, je veux dire, le Professeur Lupin, est l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père. C'est Peter et lui qui m'en ont parlé les premiers. D'accord, c'était avant que le professeur Lupin soit nommé directeur ». Il ricana. « Il sait que vous l'avez ? »

"Je ne pense pas" répondit George après réflexion.

« Mais c'est très difficile de l'avoir » admit Fred.

« Qui est Patmol » demanda soudain George. Harry sentit une vague de tristesse l'assaillir. Il se souvenait de l'expression de Remus le jour où il lui avait parlé de la carte. Il se souvenait aussi de leur tristesse toutes ces fois où son nom était apparu. Même si lui ne s'en rappelait plus, il savait le chagrin de ses parents.

« Patmol, c'est Sirius Black » répondit il doucement. « C'était mon parrain »

« C'était ? » Ron avait été le plus rapide cette fois.

Harry acquiesça en silence.

« C'était le gardien du secret de Papa et Maman quand j'étais un bébé. Voldemort l'a capturé et l'a tué » Il se tut un instant. « Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de Sirius", dit il encore, en essayant de sourire. Il se sentait triste même s'il n'avait presque aucun souvenir du vieux copain de son père. Il avait toujours senti le vide que Sirius avait laissé à son père et aux autres maraudeurs. Il n'avait que des images fugaces de son parrain mais il l'imaginait toujours en train de rire. Un homme heureux, qui aimait assez ses amis pour leur donner sa vie et ne jamais les trahir. Harry savait que sans Sirius Black, il serait mort.

"Mais mon père et ma mère parlent souvent de lui. Il a fait plein de bêtises quand il était ici. Le professeur Lupin m'a dit qu'il détenait toujours le record des retenues en une année ».

Fred et George hochèrent la tête avec solennité. George répondit : « Encore une chose que Tu-sais-qui devra payer un jour » ? «Pour sûr » affirma calmement Ron. Il n'y avait pas une famille de sorciers qui n'avait perdu l'un des siens pendant cette guerre. Les Weasley n'étaient pas l'exception à la règle. Deux ans plus tôt, l'Auror Charlie Weasley était tombé contre un Mangemort non identifié. Son meurtrier n'avait jamais été arrêté.

« Bon » dit finalement Fred avec une gaîté un peu forcée. « Merci de nous avoir dit ce que tu savais sur la carte, Harry. C'est bien de connaître ceux à qui nous devons le secret de notre succès ». Les jumeaux se levèrent d'un seul homme mais Harry sourit. Il venait juste d'avoir une idée – il n'était pas le fils d'un maraudeur pour rien !

« Est-ce que vous aimeriez que ce succès soit encore plus grand ? »

Fred et George se regardèrent et se rassirent. « Nous t'écoutons »

« Je vous propose une alliance », répondit Harry. "Votre carte et votre connaissance de l'école contre ce que mon père m'a dit. Vous deux plus nous trois… nous serions imbattables ».

Les jumeaux réfléchirent. Fred commença « Il n'y a jamais eu d'équipe de fauteurs de trouble venant de différentes années »

« Et bien nous serons les premiers » s'enthousiasma Ron. Harry n'en avait pas parlé avant avec ses amis. Il venait juste d'y penser, dans un éclair de génie. Mais Ron s'emballait clairement. George fut plus prudent.

« Je ne crois pas que tu saches tant de choses que nous ignorions » dit il.

« Je sais passer le saule cogneur » 

Fred siffla avec admiration. Mais Hermione s'emmêla avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de répondre. « Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée », dit-elle. « Pense à tous les ennuis que nous allons nous attirer ».

Les jumeaux lui jetèrent un regard noir mais ce fut Ron qui répondit avant Harry. « Réfléchis, Hermione, nous allons pouvoir rendre à Malefoy et ses sbires la monnaie de leur pièce ! ».

« Et moi, j'espère bien qu'on ne se fera pas prendre », ajouta Harry. Unir leurs forces paraissait vraiment une bonne idée mais il voulait que ses amis soient d'accord. Hermione acquiesça. Malfefoy et les autres l'avaient harcelée constamment depuis le train – avec assez souvent le subtil soutien du professeur Rogue. Harry savait combien elle en souffrait. Se venger lui ferait du bien pensait-il. George ricana.

« On finit toujours par se faire prendre. De temps en temps »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si grave » lui assura Fred.

Harry sourit :

« Pas avec ce que j'ai »

« T'es rigolo, toi » lui répondit Fred. « Quoique ton père ait pu te dire sur Poudlard, ça arrivera. Ca ne peut pas toujours marcher, même avec la carte ».

« Mon père m'a donné plus que des informations » dit Harry. « Il m'a donné sa cape d'invisibilité ».

Tous le dévisagèrent en silence. Fred siffla encore. « Waow, je retire ce que je viens de dire » 

« Pense à tout ce qui va être possible » acquiesça George.

« Bon, alors on est d'accord » Ron était tellement content qu'on pouvait croire qu'il allait exploser. Même Hermione souriait.

« Je pose qu'une condition », répondit George. « Lee en fait partie. On n'aurait jamais pu faire la moitié de nos blagues sans lui ».

« Six c'est bien » dit Ron.

« Six, c'est parfait », confirma Hermione. Harry lui sourit encore. Il savait que parfois elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, même avec Ron et lui comme soutien. C'était bien de voir les autres l'accepter – bien qu'il n'ait jamais douté que des frères de Ron. Hermione, elle, devait encore s'habituer à ce monde où la moitié des sorciers la considéraient comme une moins que rien. Elle avait besoin que parfois on lui rappelle que tout le monde ne pensait pas comme ça.

« Il nous faut un nom », dit soudain Fred.

« Dommage que les Maraudeurs soit déjà pris » grommela Ron « C'était vraiment bien comme nom »

« Je sais » s'exclama George soudain « Nous serons les Misfits, quelque chose comme la Magique et Invisible Société des Fauteurs Impénitents de Troubles !

++++++++++++

"Et me voilà, essayant de convaincre le premier ministre allemand que le monde magique existe" riait Peter. « Le pauvre gars vient d'être élu – l'ancien est mort d'une crise cardiaque – et leur ministre de la magie en titre est tellement occupé qu'il a eu à peine le temps de me rencontrer, ne parlons pas du chef de leur gouvernement moldu… Comme je suis un bon ambassadeur, j'ai proposé de lui parler – ce n'est pas ma dernière meilleure idée – et j'ai failli me faire arrêter et interner chez les fous ! 

Lily s'exclama mais James éclatait de rire.

« Ca t'aurait fait les pieds ! »

« Comment t'en es-tu sorti, Peter » demanda-t-elle, tout en jetant un regard noir à son mari.

« Bon, le pauvre gars hurlait, appelant ses gardes du corps à la rescousse… il m'appelait l'assassin anglais fou – un vrai paranoïaque ! Il fallait que j'agisse vite. Un d'entre eux est arrivé et a essayé de m'attraper… la seule solution que j'ai trouvée, ça a été de me transformer en rat. C'est ce que j'ai fait… puis je me suis caché sous son bureau le temps qu'ils comprennent. Finalement ça a bien fini »

« Quand je pense que tu étais celui qui pensait que devenir un Animagus était une mauvaise idée ! » commenta un James hilare. « Ca a fini par t'être utile, non ? »

L'homme blond grimaça « Au moins je suis un animal utile – pas une laide créature à cornes »

« Ce sont des bois ! »

« Avec aucune capacité à la discrétion ». Ses yeux verts pétillaient. « Et je suis légal… je ne me cache pas, je suis honnête, moi ! »

« Légal ? » s'exclama James. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent. « Tu t'es déclaré ? Traître ! »

Peter répondit par le rire. « Bien sûr que je me suis déclaré ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre maintenant que tout le Ministère allemand de la magie le sait ? Qu'est que TU aurais fait, toi, Cornedrue ? Tu les aurais tous soumis au sort d'Oblivion ?

« Je… enfin » Il s'arrêta et fit la moue. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois déclaré".

Lily se mit à rire elle aussi, caressant le bras de son mari pour le réconforter. « Ne sois pas si déçu, James… comme si vous n'étiez pas finalement devenus moins irresponsables en grandissant ! »

« Moins irresponsables ? » demanda-t-il. Pendant un moment, James se dit qu'il avait encore seize ans. Assis dans la cuisine de Godric's Hollow avec Lily et Peter, comme au bon vieux temps. Ils pourraient être sur le point d'entrer en septième année – en train de faire une pause, avant le grand stress des ASPIC. En se concentrant, il pouvait se revoir assis dans la bibliothèque, en train de réviser l'Arithmancie – comme bien des fois. S'ils ne faisaient pas attention, Madame Pince allait bientôt venir les gronder pour le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Il gloussa : « Depuis quand suis-je donc responsable ? »

« Tu veux une liste ? » répondit sa femme. James soupira en la regardant. Elle était si belle. Mais la lumière dans ses yeux le prévenait, elle n'allait pas abandonner !

« Pas vraiment » admit-il. Lily aurait gagné de toutes façons. Elle gagnait toujours.

« Bien » se félicita Lily. « Je suis contente que tu reconnaisses que j'ai toujours raison ! »

"Toujours ?" ricana Peter. "Depuis quand !"

« Peter ! » s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. James, pour une fois, était content que son regard s'adresse à un autre que lui. Il essaya de rester sérieux : « J'essaye de t'aider et tu te moques ! Tu devrais être de mon coté ! »

« Contre un maraudeur ? Jamais »

« Oh, ça, c'est de ta faute, Peter Pettigrew » déclara Lily, royale. « J'avais préparé des éclairs au chocolat, mais en voyant votre réaction, je crois que je vais les garder pour moi… »

« Ca, c'est vraiment bas » commenta James en riant. Lui vivait dans cette maison et pouvait toujours trouver plus tard de quoi manger. Mais Peter partait pour Paris le lendemain matin.

« Allez, Lily » plaida le petit homme. « Je serai très gentil, je te promets ».

Elle pointa un doigt vers lui en disant 

« Tu ferais mieux »

« Enfin, tu parles de moi! » Il essaya son plus charmant sourire, provoquant les rires de James et Lily.

« Je sais, Peter ! Et c'est ça le problème » reconnut-elle.

« Je vois pas où est le problème » commença James. Il laissa échapper un petit cri, un doigt venait de s'enfoncer dans son estomac.

« Ne commence pas, James Potter, ou toi aussi tu seras privé de dessert ! »

Il gloussa:« J'en doute ! »

"Et pourquoi", s'offusqua Lily.

"Parce que. Je sais comment t'extorquer n'importe quoi" répondit James en souriant, avec un petit mouvement suggestif des sourcils. Les yeux brillants de sa femme confirmèrent cette affirmation. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Hum, hum ». Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant même qu'elle puisse réagir ? James murmura « C'est un talent acquis, comme tu peux le voir ! »

« Oh, mon dieu ! Ne commencez pas tous les deux »

Ils se tournèrent surpris vers Peter – il avait rompu le charme mais ne le regrettait pas. Son regard insistant se posa sur James – comme des millions de fois auparavant, surtout à Poudlard, mais aussi comme des centaines de fois pendant l'année écoulée. Comme James haussait les épaules, Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous voulez vraiment vous tripotez, sortez de la pièce ! Mais laissez moi les éclairs ! »

James et Lily explosèrent de rire. Ca faisait du bien de voir que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.


	8. Payer ses dettes

Disclaimer… rien

Message : Pardon pour ces vacances… Robin lui n'a pas chômé… Bon, moi, j'adore ce portrait de Severus… et bien sûr merci à ceux qui lisent, aiment, le disent !!! Et merci à Camille. 

Chapitre huit: Payer ses dettes.

L'appel du feu la surprit. Lily lâcha presque son vieil exemplaire abîmé de « Vielles et anciennes magies ». Son regard se tourna vivement vers la cheminée pour voir la tête de Severus Rogue danser dans les flammes. Elle sourit. « Severus ! As-tu terminé ma potion ?"

"Je dois te parler, Lily". Son visage était pâle et tendu.

« Entre donc, alors ». Elle connaissait assez Severus pour savoir que quelque chose clochait. Son instinct en alarme, Lily jeta son livre sur la table basse. Ses projets précédents s'envolèrent lorsque son ami sortit avec grâce du feu.

« Dis-moi que James est ici », dit Severus sans attendre.

« Non, il vient de partir. Il y a une heure » répondit Lily en le regardant avec curiosité. James et Severus avaient appris à travailler ensemble, mais ils étaient loin d'être des amis.

Severus jura. 

« Ecoute Lily, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. James va droit dans un piège! » 

« Quoi ! » Elle se leva d'un bond.

« Sais-tu où il est ? »

« Non, je… »

Severus l'interrompit en reprenant la parole. 

« A Londres. Dans un pub moldu, nommé La patte de l'Ours. Il a rendez-vous avec Léora Baddock qui prétend vouloir espionner le Lord Noir pour lui. C'est un piège. Sept Mangemorts, au moins, seront dans le pub et ils doivent le tuer. »

« Dans un pub moldu ? » Le cerveau de Lily menaçait de se bloquer. Pas James… Non…. Pas James… « Mais c'est midi… il y aura plein de monde ».

« Tu devrais savoir, Lily, que ce n'est pas un problème pour Voldemort. »

« Que faire ? » Elle n'était pas de nature guerrière, mais son cerveau était reparti.

« Va voir Arabella. Dis lui… moi, je ne peux pas… ça paraîtrait trop étrange… Prétend l'avoir appris de qui tu veux… elle, elle saura que je t'envois »

Lily acquiesça vivement. Elle comprenait. Severus prenait déjà des risques incroyables en venant la voir. Rencontrer Arabella Figg aurait été encore mille fois plus dangereux. Il appartenait au premier cercle de Voldemort, il était un Mangemort de la première heure, issu d'une vieille famille dont les liens avec la magie noire étaient anciens et assidus. Peu aurait soupçonné que le cruel et sans pitié Severus Rogue puisse s'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un. Mais le risque était là. Il en avait pris avec constance depuis près de onze ans et il continuait. Et cela, pour un homme qu'il n'aimait même pas!

« Merci Severus » dit doucement Lily. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il faisait cela, mais elle y avait déjà réfléchi. Le fantôme d'un sourire traversa le visage de son ami comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

« Nous avons besoin de lui » répondit Severus simplement.

Sur ces mots, il disparût. Une pincée de poudre de cheminette le ramenait à Poudlard et ses classes pleines d'étudiants qui ne sauraient jamais quelle sorte d'homme il était vraiment.

James Potter sirotait une bière. Ses doigts tapotaient légèrement le verre. Baddock était en retard. Il essayait pourtant de se concentrer sur sa boisson comme s'il n'avait aucun autre souci. Certaines bières moldues valaient la peine d'être bues, pensa-t-il. Ses yeux courraient dans le pub et presque inconsciemment ils cherchaient des signes de danger. En tant que directeur des Aurors, il n'aurait pas du être ainsi sur le terrain. Mais la guerre avait tellement réduit le nombre des Aurors. Il n'en restait pas beaucoup. Et puis, il avait été avec Léora Baddock à Poudlard. Elle était alors chez les Serdaigles et elle s'appelait Higgins. Il était même sorti avec elle, très brièvement, pendant sa cinquième année. Elle s'appelait maintenant Baddock après son mariage avec Warren Baddock, lequel semblait l'avoir attirée dans le cercle des partisans de Voldemort depuis quelques années. Dans la courte lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à James, elle disait qu'elle y était restée par amour pour son mari mais que cela ne lui suffisait plus.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Il soupira. Il y avait des millions de raisons pour expliquer le retard de Léora. La plupart auraient été innocentes et parfaites. Pourtant, aucune ne le satisfaisait. Son instinct, aiguisé par des années de poursuite des Mangemorts, l'invitait à la plus grande prudence. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Vraiment. Quelque chose clochait. James regarda autour de lui dans le pub une nouvelle fois. Rien d'autres que des Moldus prenant un tardif déjeuner. Il avait suggéré La Patte de l'Ours parce que c'était loin du Chemin de Traverse et de tout autre lieu magique. Ils avaient moins de chance d'être vus ensemble, en particulier par des Mangemorts qui détestaient tout ce qui était moldu. James, de plus, par son mariage avec une sorcière née moldue, avait acquis une certaine habitude de la technologie moldue - au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu anticiper. Il avait même une certaine affection pour les vêtements et la bière moldue. Il disposait enfin maintenant d'une compréhension de leur culture dépassant celle de la plupart de ses collègues. Tout ceci l'amenait à choisir des pubs moldus comme lieux de rencontre avec ses informateurs. Il savait y passer inaperçu.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'une autre personne. Ses mouvements attirèrent son regard et James tourna progressivement sa tête vers la droite. Sans en avoir l'air, l'Auror étudia l'homme assis à la table la plus éloignée. Ses cheveux longs ne correspondaient pas à la mode moldue… ni d'ailleurs la baguette qui déformait la poche gauche de sa veste de sport grise. Les yeux noirs de l'étrange sorcier glissèrent sur le coté. Suivant leur mouvement, James vit un autre homme. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque son regard croisa une troisième paire d'yeux qui l'observait. Deux nouveaux arrivants entrèrent alors dans le pub. James les reconnut. Des Mangemorts. Léora arriva alors, juste après eux. James pensa un moment crier un avertissement, mais il vit le premier homme lui faire un signe respectueux de reconnaissance. Il avait été eu. C'était un piège.

Il sentit tout son corps se préparer à l'action. Il ramena ses jambes sous son corps et sa main discrètement s'empara de sa baguette. Il était dans un pub plein d'innocents moldus… Devait il bluffer ou se battre ? Avait-il le choix ? James sentit son cœur accélérer. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était ainsi menacé. La montée d'adrénaline ne faisait qu'affûter ses réflexes. « Six contre un… ce n'était pas fameux… Sept », se corrigea-t-il, reconnaissant un autre Mangemort à une table au fond du pub. Il bloquait stratégiquement l'issue arrière. Les sept le regardaient maintenant, dans l'attente de quelque mystérieux signal. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment amical. Vraiment dommage !

Quand il était entré dans le pub, James avait, par habitude, identifié chacun des accès, chacun des moyens d'entrée et de sortie depuis sa table. Il avait volontairement demandé une table contre le mur plutôt qu'une au centre de la salle. Ce qui dans le cas présent ne changeait rien. Il disposait de trois échappatoires : la porte de devant, la porte de derrière, et la fenêtre sur le mur opposé. Il y avait maintenant au moins un Mangemort entre James et chacune des issues. « Comme j'aime être une cible ! » La résolution renforça son esprit. Il n'y avait pas de solution propre et nette. Et, s'il n'agissait pas le premier, on pouvait être sûr qu'ils allaient finir par faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide comme faire exploser tout le pub et lui avec. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Depuis ses débuts en tant qu'Auror, Arabella lui avait enseigné une chose : quand tu es en mauvaise position, attaques. Fais ce que personne n'attend.

"Confundus!"

Il était maintenant en mouvement. Il se tourna vers les Mangemorts de l'entrée dès qu'il eut assommé les trios qui étaient à sa droite. James aurait pu utiliser quelque chose de plus fort mais des Moldus innocents étaient au milieu. Les oublieurs allaient faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir, pensa-t-il bizarrement. Les Mangemorts du fond du pub seraient pour plus tard, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux maintenant. Les Moldus hurlaient. La baguette de James se centra finalement sur Léora et ses compagnons. Il y avait plus de possibilités avec eux. "Everbero"

Les trois Mangemorts reculèrent mais, alors que James tentait de se tourner vers la sorcière noire qui se trouvait dans son dos, son instinct lui intima de plonger et de se protéger sous une table. Des morceaux de bois volèrent et tombèrent tout autour de lui. Certains se déposèrent sur lui alors qui roulait hors du carnage. Il pouvait remercier ses années d'expérience ! Elles lui indiquaient la bonne direction : la droite. Des Moldus encore plus nombreux hurlaient quand il eut enfin de nouveau une vue sur sa cible. Un homme d'affaires déboussolé choisit cet instant pour venir buter sur lui malgré ses efforts désespérés pour l'éviter. Ses jambes se prirent dans le bras droit de James, lui cachant son ennemi.

L'homme tomba sur James avec un cri de terreur. Il lui coupa la respiration et le plaqua au sol. Oh, merde ! Malgré ses pouvoirs et sa volonté de se battre, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Crucio »

Le Moldu s'arqua avant d'entrer en convulsion. James ne savait pas si le sort lui était adressé et avait touché le Moldu par pur accident ou si tout cela était voulu par le Mangemort. En fait, ça n'était pas important. Il aurait pu utiliser toute erreur à son avantage. Mais, comme la sorcière l'avait déjà compris, il était coincé sous un Moldu hurlant et incapable de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme terrorisé. Les bras de l'homme s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Un atteignit James en pleine tête. Des étoiles passèrent devant ses yeux. Il luttait pour échapper au poids de l'homme. Mais un coude rencontra alors son ventre, rendant la situation si possible encore plus désagréable. L'Auror n'avait plus seulement à libérer la main qui tenait encore sa baguette, mais il devait encore dompter sa respiration. Des cris remplissaient l'air. Finalement, il extrait sa main du corps jeté sur lui et dirigea sa baguette sur l'homme d'affaires.

« Stupefix ! »

Le moldu devint, dieu merci, silencieux. Plus encore, il ne bougea plus. James profita de la surprise pour attaquer la sorcière : « Reducto ! »

Il y avait plus propre, mais il n'en avait cure. La sorcière non plus, maintenant qu'elle était réduite à une centaine de petits morceaux – aucun n'étant plus jamais capable de sentir quoique ce soit. James détestait tuer mais son métier parfois l'imposait. Un mal nécessaire. C'était la guerre. Ceux qu'on ne tuait pas ou qu'on ne capturait pas, revenaient un jour vous attaquer. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le remords. Les Moldus hurlèrent lorsqu'il rejeta l'homme d'affaire inconscient et se remit sur ses pieds. Il courut vers la porte arrière. 

Il n'avait pas compté avec Léora. Il avait même oublié les deux mangemorts restants qui la protégeaient. Deux hommes imposants, plus grands et plus costauds que lui. C'est eux qui avaient essuyé le plus gros de son sort et elle n'était pas inconsciente comme eux. Mais James ne réalisa cela que lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'à trois enjambées de la porte. Le monde alors bascula, explosant autour de lui avec un éclair de lumière.

------------

Un coup retentit à la porte de son bureau. Severus Rogue soupira. Grommelant, il leva les yeux de la pile de devoirs de Poufsouffles de sixième année qu'il était en train de noter. « Décrivezl'histoire, les usages et les contreusages de la potion de morts vivants » en au moins trois rouleaux de parchemin. S'il n'y prêtait pas attention, le visiteur allait peut être partir. Un autre coup retentit. « Quoi ? », murmura-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit révélant Mondungus Fletcher. Son visage couturé semblait impassible, mais Severus, qui le connaissait bien, sut combien il était mécontent. Il vit aussi un Draco Malfoy qui avait l'air très en colère. C'étaient les yeux de Fletcher qui disaient son état, ils dansaient littéralement de fureur. De tels regards, quand il était Auror, avaient signé la mort de bien de Mangemorts. Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il était peut-être trop bête pour comprendre ce qu'impliquait avoir mis en colère son peu calme professeur de transfiguration. Severus pensa plutôt que Drago n'en avait rien à faire. Le peu qu'il connaissait de sa personnalité l'invitait à penser que l'héritier des Malefoy était avant tout comme son père. « C'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin, maintenant », pensa-t-il avec humeur. « Un Lucius miniature dans mon bureau ». Severus utilisa cette pensée pour placer un masque de colère sur son visage. Malefoy penserait sans aucun doute que cette expression répondait à la tension entre le directeur des Serpentards et celui des Gryffondors. En vérité, les deux hommes avaient beaucoup de respect l'un pour l'autre. Severus ne cherchait pas d'amis. Mais s'il avait du dresser une liste Dung y aurait figurer en bonne place. C'était un homme bon et courageux. Severus avait été content de sauver sa vie. « Espérons que ma dernière tentative de sauvetage sera aussi heureuse », pensa-t-il amèrement. Attendre à Poudlard était la pire des tortures. Il aurait préféré se battre ouvertement contre Voldemort. Il aurait aimé contribuer à la bataille que menaient des hommes comme James Potter chaque jour. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était bien. C'était incroyablement utile à leur cause. Mais les restrictions qu'il lui imposait étaient parfois intolérables.

Il espérait que James allait bien. Il avait détesté Potter autrefois. Pour des raisons variées. Avant tout parce que leurs personnalités divergeaient et que leurs amis différaient. Comme il était facile aux Serpentards de détester les Gryffondors. Et vice versa. Tous les deux incarnaient les deux maisons à leurs extrêmes.  Et puis, il y avait l'histoire de leurs familles ? Les Potter avaient toujours lutté contre la magie noire. Avant même l'avènement de Godric Gryffondor. Les Rogue, eux, avaient toujours été des mages noirs. Des générations de sorcières et de sorciers qui croyaient fermement que leur soif de pouvoir justifiait tout. Ca avait pris de temps à Severus pour comprendre combien ils s'étaient trompés. 

Il suffisait de regarder le jeune Malefoy pour savoir que certaines personnes ne comprendraient jamais cette leçon. Ouvrant son esprit au monde extérieur, il plaqua sur son visage son habituel air dédaigneux.

« Professeur Fletcher ? »

« Professeur Rogue. » Dung avait toujours été un bon acteur. Sa voix paraissait presque aussi hostile que celle de Rogue. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un ancien Auror, avec l'histoire de Fletcher, n'apprécie un homme que toute la communauté magique tenait pour un ancien Mangemort – même si personne ne pouvait le prouver. 

« Que puis-je pour vous ? », demanda Severus.

Dung tira Drago dans la pièce. « M. Malefoy ici présent a décidé qu'il serait amusant de mettre le feu aux cheveux d'Hermione Granger pendant mon cours. J'ai pensé que puisqu'il appartient à votre maison, vous seriez le mieux placé pour vous occuper de lui ».

« C'est clair. Laissez-le ici ». Il était normal qu'il fût aussi bref. Dung comprenait que son  impolitesse ne lui était pas destinée.

« Bien sûr. » répondit le professeur de Transfiguration avec froideur. Avec un imperceptible signe de tête final, il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Severus attendit un instant, se laissant le temps d'étudier l'enfant de son vieil « ami ». Il remarqua que Malefoy n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiet. Le léger plissement de ses yeux indiquaient néanmoins une légère nervosité. Rogue n'avait pas encore eu directement à faire avec l'héritier des Malefoy. Ceci serait sa première conversation privée avec le garçon. Il savait que certains directeurs de maison aimaient rencontrer chacun de leurs premières années peu de temps après leur arrivée à Poudlard. Severus était différent. Les Serpentards étaient différents. Il préférait les observer d'abord et apprendre à les connaître de loin. Six semaines d'observation et de leçons de potion, et son instinct, lui avaient ainsi enseigné que Drago était un autre Lucius, juste plus jeune et moins corrompu.

Le Garçon s'était raidi sous son regard inquisiteur. Il fit mine de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face à l'antique bureau de bois de Severus. Le maître de potions se figea : « Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à vous asseoir, M. Malefoy ».

Les yeux gris et froids se figèrent et, pendant un instant, Severus pensa qu'il allait peut-être répondre. Drago semblait peser ses options. Il essaya de garder son air hautain et aristocratique jusqu'au moment où il se rappela que Severus était un ami de longue date de son père. Il était peu probable qu'il tolère une opposition ouverte. Le rictus hautain s'effaça lentement du visage de l'enfant alors que Severus attendait patiemment d'avoir toute son attention. « Le monde a des règles », pensa le vice-directeur avec malice. « Habitue-toi à les respecter ! » Il était clair que Drago n'était pas habitué à obéir à quiconque à l'exception de son père. Il valait mieux pour lui, pourtant, qu'il apprenne à le faire ici, à Poudlard, plutôt que sous la férule de Voldemort. Severus de pencha en avant, croisant ses mains sur son bureau.

« Expliquez-vous »

Le rictus revint immédiatement.

« Et bien, monsieur, c'est cette petite sang de bourbe qui essayait de… »

« Epargnez-moi vos enjolivements pathétiques d'élève, s'il vous plait », le coupa Severus. La froideur de sa voix sembla d'abord surprendre Malefoy. L'enfant cligna des yeux, hésitant à continuer. On voyait bien qu'il essayait de trouver rapidement une réponse acceptable. 

« Professeur, elle m'a insulté ».

Il ne prenait pas de risque. Sans être vrai, c'était possible. Mais Severus était sûr du contraire. Détecter les mensonges était facile pour un menteur patenté. Un jeu d'enfant.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, monsieur ».

Un sourcil de Severus s'arqua. Malefoy changea une nouvelle fois de tactique Ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. S'il avait eu le moindre bon sens, il aurait su que Hermione Granger – la seule possible sang-de-bourbe dans cette classe de transfiguration regroupant Gryffondor et Serpentards – n'était pas du genre à insulter quelqu'un comme lui. Cette fille était plus intelligente que ça. Elle était déjà une cible et savait qu'insulter Malefoy rendrait les choses pires encore. Même des Gryffondor premières années n'étaient pas assez stupides pour chercher ainsi la bagarre. Enfin, corrigea silencieusement Severus, certains auraient pu le faire, mais pas elle.

Il laissa Malefoy s'inquiéter encore un moment avant de se lever gracieusement et de contourner son bureau pour plonger son regard dans celui du garçon blond. Son élève lui rendit son regard, pas vraiment effrayé mais assez malin pour se poser des questions. Severus attendit que l'enfant détourne son regard, incapable de soutenir celui de son maître. Il croisa alors ses bras et dit froidement : 

« Dites-moi la vérité, Malefoy »

« Elle le méritait », lâcha Malefoy. Il redressa la tête et affronta le regard de son professeur, le mettant au défi de le contredire.

Ce n'est pas un lâche. Severus ajouta ce trait à son portrait mental de la personnalité de Malefoy.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une insupportable je-sais-tout ». Le rictus hautain revenait mais cette fois il ne s'adressait pas au directeur des Serpentards. « Et elle est repoussante. Des gens comme elle ne devrait pas être admis ici ». 

On y était. Le credo de Voldemort, admis par presque tous les membres de la maison Serpentard : les Sang-de-bourbe n'ont rien à faire ici. Severus ne laissa pas apparaître son propre dégoût. Lui aussi y avait cru… même si ce n'était plus le cas. Il rencontrerait peut-être un jour un autre Serpentard qui lui ressemblerait. Mais c'était peu probable. En attendant, il allait être ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce n'était même plus difficile. Il jouait ce rôle depuis tellement d'années. Seule une poignée de ses étudiants avaient parfois vu le vrai Severus Rogue. La plupart d'entre eux étaient morts. Il les avait subtilement recruté pour l'Ordre du Phénix – bien qu'aucun n'ait jamais pensé qu'il en faisait lui-même partie. Comme tant d'autres espions envoyés auprès du Lord Noir, presque tous étaient morts. Mais, ce n'était pas non plus le temps de deuil. Severus s'autorisa un sourire glacé.

« Il n'est pas très sage, M. Malefoy, d'exprimer ainsi de telles pensées »

Drago le regarda d'un air soupçonneux :

« Mais, vous êtes… »

« Oui », l'interrompit abruptement Severus. Il était clair que Malefoy était sur le point de dire « mais, vous êtes un mangemort ». Il ne faisait aucun doute que Lucius l'avait mis dans la confidence avant de le mettre de le Poudlard Express. Mais Rogue ne voulait pas laisser l'enfant faire des choses stupides. Il reprit. « J'ai dit qu'il était peu sage de dire de telles choses. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec vous. Il ne faut seulement pas en parler ».

« Pourquoi ? » Il avait toute son attention maintenant.

« Il y a des avantages, Drago, à apparaître tel que le monde souhaite que vous soyez ».

Il avait intentionnellement utilisé le prénom de l'enfant. Pour la première fois. Il vit Malefoy se redresser en l'entendant.

« L'animosité entre vous, Potter, Granger et les Weasley n'est un secret pour personne. Et des actions en conséquence sont compréhensibles. Mais Serpentard n'est pas la maison des ambitieux et des malins pour rien. Les blagues de potache sont en dessous de vous… de quelqu'un de votre lignée ».

Aucun autre professeur n'aurait pu tenir un tel langage à un Malefoy sans s'attirer son mépris hautain. Mais la lignée des Rogue était presque aussi antique que celle des Malefoy Le jeune Drago savait que son père était le premier lieutenant de Voldemort mais aussi que Rogue était le deuxième. Il acquiesça et écouta en silence le discours murmuré de son professeur. 

« Certains ont plus clairement leur place à Serpentard que d'autres », dit Severus doucement. « Seuls quelques uns atteindront les sommets de leur maison. Je serais déçu si vous, particulièrement, n'obteniez pas ce résultat ».

« Je ne vous décevrais pas, Professeur ».

Il l'avait eu. Severus sourit froidement. 

« Je l'espère », répondit-il « Si vous voulez réussir, il faudra suivre mes conseils ».

« Oui, monsieur », acquiesça Drago. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il chérissait l'idée de dominer sa maison. Severus voyait ses yeux briller d'anticipation.

« Très bien ».

Severus plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son élève. Sa voix se fit plus dure.

« Les blagues immatures doivent donc cesser. Rendre coups pour coups aux Gryffondors est inacceptable. Les attaques verbales sont tolérables. Toute autre action devra être marquée du sceau de Serpentard. De préférence dans un bois avec pas d'autres témoins qu'une paire de fidèles seconds ».

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandir de surprise.

« Mais monsieur, les duels sont interdits »

« Les règles, Drago, sont faîtes pour être contournées ».


	9. Liens familliaux

Disclaimer : Robin, Fénice, Camille et… Rowlings. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire ?

Message : Je suis vraiment désolée d'aller si lentement. Je dois avouer que ma fic, Lune et Etoile, me prend plus de temps que je ne l'avais imaginé… Robin a encore posté de nouveaux chapitres… Si vous arrêtiez de m'encourager, je crois bien que je laisserais tomber ! Alors merci à tous les reviewers !!!

Chapitre neuf : Liens familiaux 

Le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle dégénéra, comme d'habitude, en batailles rangées. D'un coté, les plus vieux des Serpentards essayaient de terroriser tous ceux dont le statut social était moins élevé que le leur. De l'autre, les plus âgés des Gryffondors essayaient de leur mieux de défendre tous ceux qui ne savaient pas le faire seuls. Les Poufsouffles essayaient désespérément de s'en tenir à une voie moyenne et d'avoir des amis des deux côtés. Les Serdaigles, comme leur tradition leur commandait, essayaient de ramener la paix. Mais la paix était rare. Les moments de réconciliation brefs et espacés. Les Serpentards disaient que c'était un test. Harry pensait pour sa part que c'était de la cruauté. Si leur opposition avait un temps pu passer pour de la simple rivalité, ce n'était plus le cas.

La bataille qui faisait rage ne se limitait plus aux insultes et aux blagues. Les sorts jetés ne pouvaient plus être simplement levés par des premières années. Poudlard avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait accueilli leurs parents. Les sorts utilisés maintenant étaient dangereux et méchants. Ils fleurissaient dès qu'un professeur tournait le dos ou dès qu'un Serpentard avait le sentiment qu'il n'encourait pas une punition trop grave. Les Gryffondors de première et deuxième années étaient les meilleures cibles. Et, pour ceux qui étaient nés moldus, c'était pire. Les Gryffondors plus âgés s'unissaient pour défendre les plus jeunes qu'ils appartiennent ou non à leur maison. Ils étaient souvent aidés par les plus âgés de Serdaigle ou de Pouffsouffle. Mais les Gryffondors faisaient grand cas de ce rôle – ils n'appartenaient pas à la maison des braves pour rien. On aurait aussi pu dire qu'ils ne tenaient pas en place – mais quelque soit la manière dont on les désignait Harry savait qu'il leur appartenait.

Riposter était difficile. L'honneur de leur maison interdisait de s'abaisser à copier les Serpentards. Mais aucun Gryffondor qui se respectait ne pouvait accepter silencieusement de les laisser faire. Les Serdaigles se considéraient comme au-dessus de la bataille. Ce n'était pas le cas des Gryffondors. Ils se battaient. Mais ils se battaient selon leurs propres règles. Les sorts étaient acceptables – voire inévitables. Se défendre était nécessaire. Riposter en cas d'attaque était toujours accepté mais jamais un Gryffondor ne devait provoquer le conflit. Aucun Gryffondor ne devait accepter de se battre selon les règles des Serpentards sauf s'il n'avait aucun autre choix. Quand ils se battaient, ils n'avaient ni pitié, ni faiblesse. Ils devaient gagner – même si pour le faire ils devaient adopter les méthodes de l'autre maison. La finesse et la confusion étaient leurs armes préférées. Fred et George Weasley avaient été extrêmement populaires dès le début de cette bataille car ils savaient mener ce combat. Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Ils étaient six maintenant à vouloir riposter avec toute la créativité qu'ils arrivaient à mobiliser. Six étudiants, venant de quatre familles différentes et de deux groupes d'âge différents. Ils se jetaient dans cette bataille pour la gagner. En s'alliant aux jumeaux Weasley et à Lee Jordan, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient devenus les cibles préférées des Serpentards – à peine six semaines après être arrivés à Poudlard. Les sept années à venir promettaient déjà d'être longues et difficiles. On pouvait aussi penser qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer !

Lorsque le professeur Remus Lupin entra dans la Grande Salle, il interrompit, par sa seule présence, de nombreux petits différents. C'était un homme gentil, mais il ne valait mieux pas le chercher. Tous les étudiants le savaient. Personne ne tenait à le tester. Un nombre suffisant d'étudiants avaient appris à leurs dépends à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée. Comme d'habitude, il se déplaçait d'une longue et puissante foulée. Mais l'expression tendue et fermée de son visage était l'exacte opposée de ses manières avenantes habituelles. Il avait l'air mécontent et il se dirigeait droit vers la table des Gryffondors – pour le plus grand plaisir des Serpentards qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la salle. Les six Misfits se consultèrent rapidement du regard. L'un d'entre eux avait-il fait quelque chose depuis la veille et l'incident avec les chaussures de Malefoy ? Tous haussèrent les épaules. Ils firent donc de leur mieux pour avoir l'air de ne pas avoir vu arriver le directeur et d'être innocent. Généralement, c'était le professeur Fletcher qui traitait leurs blagues. Quelque soit le motif de Lupin, ça ne pouvait pas les concerner. Il ne s'occupait que rarement de tels détails !

Harry vit les yeux de Ron s'agrandir de panique face à lui. Il n'osa pas regarder derrière lui. L'expression de son ami – et la grimace de Fred – lui disaient que Lupin venait vers eux. Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard, cherchant visiblement à décider rapidement d'une stratégie pour éviter une trop lourde punition. Mais les pas étaient maintenant audibles juste derrière Harry.

« Quoique ce soit, Professeur, ce n'est pas nous », commença George au moment où son jumeau disait :

« Vraiment, professeur… »

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de vos blagues » les interrompit calmement Lupin. Sa main se posa au même moment gentiment sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Je dois parler à Harry »

Celui-ci leva la tête et comprit, à l'expression du visage de Lupin, que quelque chose de grave s'était passée.

« Monsieur ? »

« C'est ton père, Harry », dit Remus doucement. « Il est tombé dans une embuscade de Mangemorts. Il est à Ste Mangouste ».

Harry sentit ses entrailles se figer.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je ne connais pas les détails" répondit le directeur. "Ta maman est auprès de lui et je pars à l'hôpital maintenant. Tu peux venir, si tu veux. »

Harry se leva et acquiesça avec raideur. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il étouffait. Il ne pensait pas être capable de parler, même s'il l'avait voulu. Le voulait-il d'ailleurs ? Remus l'aurait dit si son père était mort… Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il suivait le vieil ami de son père sans chercher à comprendre où ils allaient. La main de Remus sur son épaule le réconfortait un peu, mais son cœur était trop serré pour battre. Le danger avait presque constamment été partie intégrante de sa vie, pourtant la famille Potter avait toujours trouvé le moyen de restée préservée – avec des blessures et des bleus ça et là. Harry avait toujours su que l'activité d'Auror de son père était dangereuse, mais James Potter semblait protégé par un charme secret. Alors que 65% de ses collègues échouaient, lui rentrait chaque soir chez lui. Il n'avait même jamais été sérieusement blessé. 

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Harry lutta pour desserrer l'étau formé dans sa gorge. _Pas Papa_. Car il savait au fond de lui que ce qui s'était passé était grave. _S'il vous plaît, pas Papa._

------------

Un moment plus tard, l'élève et le professeur arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Visiblement Remus savait où il devait aller. Il ne s'arrêta pas à l'accueil. Harry le suivait pas à pas, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ne pas savoir était le pire. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver de quoi se distraire. Mais les murs blancs, d'une propreté maniaque, n'avaient rien à dire. Il n'avait pas été souvent dans des hôpitaux, mais pensa Harry, un peu de décoration ne ferait pas de mal ! Enfin, après un dernier tournant, ils trouvèrent sa mère assise sur un banc devant une porte fermée. Un autre homme se tenait debout à côté d'elle, montant a priori la garde. C'était un Auror, Harry l'aurait parié.

Sa mère se leva vite quand elle les vit. Remus fut le premier près d'elle, Harry la dévisagea cherchant des indices de l'état de son père. « Merci de l'avoir amener, Remus », murmura-t-elle « Je sais que tu détestes quitter ton école ».

« Pas de problème, Lily »

« Alors mon chéri », sa mère se tourna vers lui et Harry se laissa engloutir pas son étreinte. Lily l'embrassa sur le front. « Comment, ça va ? »

"Je veux savoir, Maman", répondit doucement Harry en la repoussant et en dévisageant ses traits tirés et fatigués.

« Il va s'en tirer, Harry », répondit-elle. « Les médecins disent qu'il va devoir rester à l'hôpital une semaine environ »

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Pas maintenant » Comme Harry fronçait des sourcils, sa mère ajouta « Le ministre Figg est en train de lui parler »

"Oh". Il respirait plus facilement. Sa mère le conduisit vers le banc et il s'assit. Un grand soulagement le submergeait alors que toutes ces informations le pénétraient. Son père allait bien. Tout allait bien…

« Que s'est-il passé, Lily ? » Remus s'assit de l'autre coté d'Harry. 

« Une embuscade » répondit Lily. « James devait rencontrer un informateur mais c'était un piège… Arabella et moi sommes arrivées juste à temps pour voir le pub moldu exploser… il y a eut plein de blessés. James était près de la porte, il n'a été que légèrement touché par l'explosion. »

« Combien de morts ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit elle doucement. Ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux d'Harry, avaient l'air inquiets. « Trop. Fudge et les gens du département des catastrophes magiques y sont maintenant »

Une idée s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Harry et il fronça les sourcils « Maman, comment as-tu su que tu devais y aller ? »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te répondre, mon chéri » Lily lui serra doucement les épaules. Bien qu'il eût aimé savoir, Harry acquiesça. Il savait depuis des années que ses parents étaient tous les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais il y avait toujours tant de choses qu'ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir lui dire. S'en plaindre – pensaient-ils qu'il était trop jeune ? – n'y avait rien changé. Harry avait appris à ne pas s'en occuper. Mais il aurait aimé savoir. Il n'était pas stupide. Il n'était plus un enfant. Harry comprenait mieux que bien des enfants de son âge à quel point Voldemort était une menace pour le monde magique. En nommant Dumbledore ministre de la magie, on avait arrêté une vague de terreur. Mais même ce grand sorcier n'avait pas réussi à arrêter complètement le Lord Noir. Son pouvoir restait fermement assis sur ses bases.

Des voix s'élevèrent, provenant de la chambre de son père.

« Ecoutez moi, jeune homme », grondait Mme Figg. « C'est comme ça et je n'y reviendrais pas ! Plus de terrain, plus de prises de risques inutiles. Vous risquez déjà trop sans avoir à éviter d'exploser toutes les semaines. Et ne m'interrompez pas, James Potter ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre et vous le savez bien ! »

Harry écoutait avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion d'entendre Mme Figg, cette femme éduquée aux manières posées, gronder son père ! En fait, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un s'adresser à son père sur ce ton. Sa mère et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé. On voyait bien qu'ils pensaient eux aussi que son père avait bien mérité qu'on lui remonte les bretelles.

« Bella », commença son père

« N'essayez même pas ! » cria Mme Figg. « Vos belles paroles ne réussiront pas à vous tirer d'affaire, cette fois ! L'Ordre a besoin de vous et je ne vais pas vous laissez vous faire tuer… »

« Je ne laisserai jamais Voldemort me coincer » répliqua son père. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que _quelqu'un_ doit faire ce que je fais. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un qui le fasse mieux, alors bravo ! Quand vous l'aurez, je quitterai le terrain. Mais, en attendant, l'Ordre ne peut pas se permettre de ne _pas_ m'avoir sur le terrain ! Si ce que vous dîtes était vrai, alors Dumbledore lui-même serait là pour m'engueuler. Mais je ne le vois pas. Alors faites-vous une raison, Arabella. Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter."

"Je peux vous l'ordonner", gronda la vieille femme. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer la fureur de son visage. »

« Je n'obéirai pas »

« Je vous ferai arrêter pour insubordination »

« Vraiment ? » la provoqua son père. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Son père n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui renonçait facilement. Et l'obstination qui marquait toute la famille Potter était clairement implantée dans son fils. 

« Je vous virerai, espèce d'âne, pour votre propre sécurité ! »

« Je veux voir ça ! »

« Allez vous faire voir ! »

Son père rit. « Ca aussi, je veux bien. »

"Un de ces jours, James Potter, je vous tordrai le cou moi-même », soupira Mme Figg exaspérée.

« Essayez de rendre ça intéressant… je détesterai mourir calmement. »

« James ! Je suis sérieuse ! Arrêtez un peu de plaisanter!" De nouveau, elle criait.

"Ecoutez, je ne pourrais pas me défendre si vous décidiez de me tuer maintenant! Je dois faire quelque chose », répondit le père d'Harry.

« Vous avez donc décidé de me faire mourir de contrariété ? », demanda la vieille femme.

« Et si ça marchait ? Toutes les victoires sont bonnes à prendre. »

Mme Figg soupira de nouveau.

« Il n'y a donc rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne changerez jamais ». Elle se tut un instant. Harry l'imagina essayant d'impressionner son père avec son regard assassin. "Voulez vous me dire autre chose avant que je parte ?"

« Je crois que nous avons fait le tour »

« Bien », répondit Mme Figg avec raideur. « Contentez vous de guérir, James. Et restez dans ce lit toute la semaine ! »

« Oui, Madame » répondit son père avec une réserve affectée. Un instant plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas devant une Arabella Figg en colère. Ses yeux coururent sur eux trois. Elle esquissa un petit sourire quand elle découvrit devant l'expression mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée de la mère d'Harry.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

« Oui »

« Bien, j'espère que vous aurez plus de chance que moi avec lui », grinça la vieille dame avec humeur. « Dieu sait, que JE n'aurai jamais pu épousé quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable ! »

Lily éclata de rire. « Il est difficile, n'est-ce pas ? »

"Toujours"

Sur ce Mme Figg disparut. Quand Harry, sa mère et Remus entrèrent dans la chambre, Harry eut un choc. Son père était pale. Un bandage couvrait la partie gauche de son visage. Son bras droit était en écharpe. Et Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état de reste de son corps caché par les couvertures de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Pourtant son père sourit quand ils entrèrent, même si Harry crut le voir un instant grimacé. Par habitude, il chercha les lunettes de son père – il savait comme c'était désagréable de ne pas avoir les siennes – mais elles semblaient nulle part. Il s'approcha prudemment de lit. Son père lui sourit.

"Tu peux t'asseoir Harry… je ne mords pas" lui dit-il gentiment. 

Harry rougit. « Je sais ». Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, à la droite de son père. Il le vit sourire quand il salua les deux autres visiteurs.

« Bonjour mon ange ».

La mère d'Harry s'assit en souriant de l'autre coté du lit, prenant sa main gauche. James leva les yeux vers on ami : « merci de m'avoir amener Harry, Remus »

« C'est à ça que servent les amis, Cornedrue »

« Où sont tes lunettes, papa ? », demanda Harry

« Elles sont légèrement en purée » répondit James. « Voire complètement détruites, bref irréparables. J'espère que ta mère a pensé à m'apporter ma paire de secours ! »

« Les voilà ». D'un geste sûr, sa mère plaça les lunettes sur le nez de son mari. Elle en profita, comme chaque fois, pour arranger ses cheveux. Harry détestait ça, comme son père qui fronça les sourcils avec le sourire.

 « Merci beaucoup »

« De rien mon chéri ». Lily et Harry échangèrent un regard calculateur. Elle renchérit « Mais, sois gentil avec moi ou je les reprends ! »

« On ne reprend pas des choses à des gens qui ne peuvent pas se défendre", objecta son père.

« Tu avais l'air de t'en sortir il y a quelques minutes », répondit sa mère du tac au tac.

« Arabella ne m'a jamais menacé de reprendre mes lunettes »

« Faisons un marché : tu restes sagement dans ton lit tant que les médecins te le demandent et je te les laisse » répondit la mère d'Harry en souriant.

« Harry, aide moi »plaida son père. Harry eut un petit rire.

« Désolé Papa. Je crois que je suis d'accord avec Maman cette fois »

Cette réponse lui attira un regard noir : « Traître »

« Il me semble surtout que ton fils est plus malin que toi, James », se moqua Remus.

« Je vois. Même toi tu t'y mets ! Merci bien Lunard »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ca faisait du bien de voir son père faire des blagues et sourire – malgré toutes les blessures et tous les pansements. Harry commençait à se sentir presque normal. En venant à Ste-Mangouste, il avait été terrifié par l'idée de perdre son père. Quand il l'avait enfin vu, Harry n'avait pas su quoi penser. Mais il était maintenant sûr qu'il faudrait plus qu'une poignée de Mangemorts pour en finir avec James Potter. Comme l'angoisse baissait, la curiosité s'installa.

« Comment t'en es-tu sorti, Papa ? » demanda-t-il.

Son père sourit. « J'ai appris à voler ».

« Papa ». Parfois, Harry se disait qu'il était plus mûr que son célèbre père !

« Si, vraiment » dit son père en riant doucement. « J'essayais de sortir quand un des mangemorts a décidé te faire sauter le pub. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris à voler… sans balai ». Il haussa seulement son épaule gauche. La droite n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner correctement. "Je dois encore travailler mes atterrissages… quand j'ai heurté le sol, je l'ai trouvé un peu dur. Quand je suis revenu à moi, ta mère hurlait dans mon oreille et Mme Figg pourchassait les Mangemorts… enfin, le contraire aurait été pire ! Si je m'étais réveillée avec le visage d'Arabella au dessus de moi, il est possible que je sois de nouveau tombé dans les pommes ! »

Harry rit. Remus produisit un drôle de bruit, comme s'il essayait de réprimer un grand fou rire. Sa mère, elle, frappa l'épaule de son mari : « enfin, James, ce n'est pas très gentil ! »

Son père haussa de nouveau une seule épaule. « Soyons lucide, Lily. Tu fais un sauveteur bien plus sexy que Arabella Figg. De plus si elle avait du me sortir du coltard, je serai sourd jusqu'à la majorité d'Harry ! »

Tous rirent. Ils savaient qu'il avait raison. Mme Figg était Presque une grand mère pour Harry. Son père et elle étaient si proches. Mais Harry savait aussi qu'elle avait la rancune tenace. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui laissaient leur rancune mourir de vieillesse avant de les faire monter en trophées exposés sur leurs murs. Elle faisait de magnifiques cadeaux de Noël et d'anniversaire mais elle était une baby-sitter sans fantaisie. Combien de fois Harry avait-il dû subir de longues réprimandes à propos de son manque de discipline ? Il savait depuis longtemps que si elle était quelqu'un de très cultivé, son langage pouvait devenir aussi haut en couleur que celui d'un joueur de Quidditch professionnel. En fait, Mme Figg connaissait peut-être encore PLUS d'expressions ordurières qu'un joueur de Quidditch… La porte s'ouvrit alors une nouvelle fois et l'inévitable question arriva :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

« Peter ! » dit Remus le premier. Il se leva et serra la main du petit homme. « Quand es-tu arrivé ? »

Le petit homme sourit. "J'arrive tout juste". Dumbledore a eu la gentillesse de m'avertir. Je dois retourner en France ce soir, mais je voulais être sûr que James allait bien ».

« A part les menaces de ma femme et la rébellion de mon fils, rien à signaler », répondit le père d'Harry en essayant de s'asseoir. Lily le repoussa sur ses oreillers. « Comment vas-tu Queudver ? » 

"Bien. Toi, tu as l'air sorti de l'enfer, Cornedrue". Peter s'avança pour saisir la main du père d'Harry et la serrer.

« Peter ! » s'écria la mère d'Harry, lui lançant un regard qui aurait fait perdre contenance à son fils comme à son mari.

Mais le troisième maraudeur ne se démonta pas. « Je suis sûr que même Harry aurait pu le dire. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Peut-être » lança Harry avec raideur. Mais sa solennité fut mise à mal lorsque Peter se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux « Eh, tu sais que je déteste ça ! »

« C'est bon de te voir petit », répondit Peter en riant.

« Toi aussi, Peter » répondit Harry. Le vieil ami de son père se tourna vers sa mère qu'il embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Lily » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle soupira et sourit malgré elle. « Bonjour Peter »

Après un moment, les sourires s'évanouirent. Peter se fit très sérieux. Il s'assit à coté d'Harry sur le lit « va falloir arrêter ça, James ! »

« Mais, je n'avais pas été hospitalisé depuis des années », objecta le père d'Harry immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Cornedrue ». Peter regarda ses mains, fronçant les sourcils avant de lever la tête et de regarder le père d'Harry droit dans les yeux. « Ce que tu fais est dangereux et ça fait trop longtemps que tu le fais. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre se coller le sale boulot pour changer »

« Je ne peux pas, Peter », répondit-il calmement.

L'expression de Peter se fit encore plus sérieuse. « Je ne dis pas que tu dois arrêter de te battre, mais que tu as droit à… »

« Je ne peux pas arrêter » répéta James. « Pas maintenant. Trop de choses sont en jeu… je dois continuer à me battre. Les gens ont besoin d'espoir, Peter, et même si je ne peux pas tout faire, je dois faire ce que je peux."

« Tu as déjà fait plus que ce que tout le monde te demande », avança l'autre.

« Et ce n'est pas ce que d'autres ont fait ? »

La question resta dans l'air quelques secondes. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il savait à quoi ses parents et leurs amis pensaient. Pendant un moment, ils furent tous silencieux. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et se souvenait à sa façon. Remus, nota Harry, était resté silencieux pendant toute la discussion entre son père et Peter. Pourtant Harry savait qu'il avait déjà eu la même conversation avec son père. Comme sa mère. Tous s'inquiétaient de voir James devenir drogué de travail. Son père prétendait que c'était nécessaire. Harry savait pourtant que Peter, Remus et sa mère avaient raison. Mais ni sa mère, ni Remus n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Ils avaient perdu la même bataille trop récemment pour penser possible de la gagner. Quand Peter reprit la parole sa voix annonçait qu'il détestait ce qu'il allait dire :

« Ca ne ramènera pas Sirius, James ».

Les yeux du père d'Harry cillèrent tristement. « Je sais bien » répondit-il « mais si ça pouvait au moins sauver une seule personne du même sort… ça vaudrait le coup ».


	10. Temps de terreur

Disclaimer et message : Je répète : c'est robin4 qui a écrit ce texte Et j'invite tous ceux qui aiment ce texte à aller lui dire ! Voire à lire la suite en anglais - j'ai 23 chapitres de retard... Moi, Fénice, je ne fais que traduire et Camille - merci Camille- relit ! Mais je promets d'essayer de ne pas laisser tomber... ce chapitre était facile à traduire parce que je l'adore... je le relis souvent... je sais pas si vous faites comme moi, si vous allez relire des chapitres que vous aimez... 

+++++

Chapitre 10: Temps de terreur

A Poudlard, la vie continuait. L'embuscade ratée ne faisait plus les gros titres de la Gazette des sorciers - Le célèbre James Potter avait encore survécu. Les reporters s'étaient mis à l'appeler " l'Immortel " et tout le monde savait que le chef des Aurors était le second sur la liste des cibles de Voldemort. Seul Albus Dumbledore - le seul homme que le Lord noir craignait d'affronter, celui qui avait sauvé à lui seul le monde magique de la destruction quatre ans auparavant- venait avant. Pendant toutes ces années, le père d'Harry avait constamment été un empêcheur de tourner en rond pour Voldemort et il était de nouveau devenu une cible. Plusieurs incidents avaient amené Harry à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient été ponctués par d'inévitables commentaires de Malefoy insinuant que les jours de ses parents étaient comptés. 

Mais, finalement, rien ne s'était produit. Harry était en sécurité à Poudlard, se forçant à prétendre que tout allait aussi bien dans le monde. Son premier match de Quidditch - contre les Serpentards, rien que ça ! - rendit cela presque honteusement facile. Harry disposait pour ce jeu des dons naturels encore plus importants que son père, qui avait pourtant failli jouer de manière professionnelle. Alors qu'aucun autre première année n'avait réussi à entrer dans l'équipe de sa maison, lui avait été sélectionné comme attrapeur de Gryffondor. Son premier match l'avait vraiment fait monter au septième ciel, malgré ses trois côtes fêlées dues à une rencontre intime avec un cognard envoyé très précisément au moment où il allait attraper le vif d'or. Un autre cognard avait ouvert le crâne de Fred Weasley. Les deux gryffondors reposaient donc à l'hôpital alors que leurs camarades célébraient leur victoire. Mais même ça ne pouvait pas diminuer leur plaisir d'avoir battu la maison des Serpentards. Le Quidditch était, d'une certaine façon, la réplique à Poudlard de la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors. Le bien, la lumière, les Gryffondors, avaient ainsi pris l'avantage sur le mal, l'obscur, les Serpentards, pour la première fois depuis des années. Le monde n'était pas aussi noir ou blanc, mais, ils étaient si jeunes !

Mais même Poudlard ne réussissait pas toujours à échapper aux changements extérieurs. La tragédie s'abattit sur les premières années de la maison des Gryffondor à la mi-novembre. Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du courrier du matin, le professeur Fletcher emmenait un Neville Londubat très inquiet hors de la grande Salle, en lui annonçant très gentiment que des personnes de sa famille étaient là pour le voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand arriva l'exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers d'Hermione, ils surent pourquoi.

" LONDUBAT CAPTURÉ

Très tôt hier soir, une équipe d'Aurors, menée par le vétéran Frank Londubat, lançait un raid contre un lieu supposé de réunion de Mangemorts à la sortie sud de Londres. La soi-disant réunion se révéla un piège et six moldues ont été tuées dans la bataille qui a suivi entre les cinq Aurors et les Mangemorts. Selon des témoins, ceux-ci auraient été au moins une douzaine.

Londubat, Auror depuis 1976, a réussi à sortir son équipe du piège mais au prix le plus fort. Alors qu'il couvrait Ernie Jordan, Virginia Wilson, Sam Ackerley et Oscar Whitenack, Londubat s'est fait prendre par plusieurs Mangemorts. Les témoignages disent qu'il a essayé de retourner sa baguette contre lui mais qu'on l'a empêché de se donner la mort. Des rumeurs disent que Londubat est maintenant détenu à Azkaban, l'ancienne prison magique devenue le quartier général de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom.

Il y a peu d'espoir qu'il soit secouru. Arabella Figg, la directrice de l'application des lois magiques, a déclaré que ' Frank était un homme bon et un Auror exceptionnel. Nous allons bien sûr faire tout ce qui est dans notre possible pour le libérer... mais personne ne doit s'attendre à des miracles. Tout ce qui pourra être entrepris, le sera '.

A ce jour, personne n'a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Les efforts répétés du Ministère pour pénétrer dans la forteresse et dans l'île qui l'abrite ont échoué. Certaines rumeurs prétendent encore que l'organisation secrète " L'Ordre du Phénix " travaille aussi sans relâche à cette fin. On sait pourtant peu de chose de cet Ordre à part son nom et le fait que certains membres du Ministère l'auraient rejoint pour lutter contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom.

La femme de Frank Londubat, Alice, elle aussi Auror, n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire. Le couple a un fils unique, Neville, qui vient d'entrer à Poudlard. Il a onze ans. "

" Pauvre Neville ", soupira Hermione.

" Ouais ", répondit Ron qui regardait Harry - lequel cilla. De tous, il était le mieux placé pour comprendre combien la situation était désespérée. Harry savait que son père se battait depuis des années pour trouver un moyen d'entrer à Azkaban, sans y parvenir. Ca aurait été un miracle.

" J'espère que Neville va tenir le coup ", répondit Harry finalement. Il aurait aimé avoir autre chose à dire. Mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre. Il n'y avait simplement rien d'autre à dire.

Neville ne vint pas en classe ni ce matin là, ni l'après-midi qui suivit. Il ne revint même pas dans leur dortoir ce soir là. Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus s'inquiétèrent seuls. Le matin suivant, ils apprirent que Neville était parti avec sa mère et sa grand-mère pour quelques jours. Il ne revint que deux jours plus tard. Et, Neville qui avait toujours été un garçon calme (mais intéressant) devint encore plus calme mais surtout définitivement ailleurs. Il commença à oublier des choses et à être maladroit (ce qu'il n'était pas auparavant). Les premières années de Gryffondor durent se mettre à le surveiller pour éviter que les catastrophes ne s'abattent sur Neville. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, bien sûr. Les amis servent à ça. Mais, les semaines passant, éviter des ennuis à leur camarade se révéla de plus en plus difficile. Neville avait l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Les cours de potion, bien sûr, étaient les pires.

Les choses allaient bien. En y réfléchissant, Harry penserait même qu'elles allaient peut-être trop bien. Pour une fois, Malefoy et sa bande n'avaient pas cherché à les provoquer. Harry pensa pourtant qu'ils devaient préparer quelque chose. La classe était presque finie. Encore quelques ingrédients et ils auraient terminé. Sans raison, le chaudron de Neville tomba sur le sol. Exploser aurait été plus juste. Exploser et se répandre partout. Le liquide vert bouillant toucha Harry, Ron - protégeant heureusement Hermione -, Dean et le professeur Rogue. En plein milieu du dos de ses coûteuses robes de soie ! Le maître de potion se retourna, le visage tendu d'une colère à peine contenue. Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur Neville, qui baissa le nez sous la pression des yeux sans pitié. Les lèvres de Rogues laissèrent échapper un grognement de fureur avant que le sous-directeur réussisse à se contrôler. Les paroles qu'il prononça, malgré son ton pincé et retenu, exprimaient tout son mépris. Ses yeux dansaient de fureur quand il grinça :

" On ne peut donc attendre aucun self-contrôle de vous, Londubat ? Vous ne vous rendez donc jamais compte du danger ? "

Neville parut avoir envie de disparaître dans le sol. " Je suis désolé, Professeur" répondit l'enfant mal à l'aise. " Je ne faisais pas attention... "

" Ah ça ! Vous ne faisiez pas attention! ", insinua Rogue. " Je ne devrais rien attendre de plus de quelqu'un de votre famille ! Vous semblez tous stupides et incapables ".

Neville blêmit. Hermione étouffa un cri. Ron jura tout bas d'une manière qu'aurait certainement désapprouvée sa mère. Harry ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Rogue. Un moment, il eut l'impression que le dédain allait s'effacer de la face de son professeur lorsque la lèvre inférieure de Neville Londubat se mit à trembler. Mais les yeux du maître de potion continuèrent à le transpercer, le mettant au défi de contredire le sous-directeur de la plus ancienne école de magie et de sorcellerie du monde. Après le rouleau compresseur émotionnel qui était passé sur Neville une semaine plus tôt, il n'avait aucune chance. Après un moment de semi résistance, Neville abandonna. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il quitta la classe.

Pendant un moment, aucun des premières années ne sut quoi faire. Les actes de Neville parurent surprendre même Rogue. Harry se tourna vers Ron, profitant de la surprise générale. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et son ami rouquin acquiesça. De manière assez surprenante, Rogue ne réagit pas lorsque Ron suivit Neville dehors, ou lorsque Harry s'avança vers lui pour l'en empêcher. Un silence embarrassé s'installa dans la classe de potions jusqu'à ce que Snape fronce des sourcils et qu'il se tourne vers les Gryffondors :

" Vous! Nettoyez-moi ce gâchis ", aboya-t-il irrité. La classe de potions reprit lentement vie. Même penché sur la gadoue répandue sur le col, Harry put entendre Malefoy et ses amis se moquer de la couardise de Neville. Comme d'habitude, Rogue les laissa faire. De manière plus surprenante, il ne fit cependant aucune remarque perfide à ce sujet. 

------------

Neville s'en remettrait. Plus tard. Sous son air calme, nouvellement effrayé et solitaire se cachait une force que peu mesurait. Plus tard, il n'oublierait pas les amis qui s'étaient inquiétaient de lui pendant ces journées. Ron qui l'avait poursuivi et l'avait ramené à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ses camarades qui lui avaient ramené son chaudron avec des rires et des plaisanteries - tous n'avaient-ils pas un jour du endurer la tyrannie de Rogue, au moins une fois ?

Quel hypocrite onctueux ! Quel bon à rien ! Quel salaud qui n'aurait jamais dû être autorisé à enseigner ! 

Tout finirait par s'arranger, finalement, lui avaient-ils affirmé avec des grands sourires. Même s'ils étaient loin d'en être sûr. Mais les amis étaient faits pour ça ! Pour partager les mauvais comme les bons moments! Ils étaient à ses côtés. Hermione osa même aller parler au professeur Fletcher, leur distant et froid directeur. Mais rien, malheureusement, ne se passa. Ils espérèrent cependant que le directeur de Poudlard avait parlé en privé avec le professeur Rogue. Harry leur affirma qu'il le ferait. C'était le genre de Remus Lupin. Finalement, l'incident était presque oublié lorsque les six Misfits décidèrent de se venger du professeur. Même Neville rit lorsque le tableau noir se mit à dire à Rogue, entre autres, qu'il était laid, sale, et hypocrite, qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur le sol sacré des donjons de Poudlard. Les Serpentards, dit le tableau, n'étaient généralement capables que de poignarder dans le dos et de pleurnicher. Ils étaient assez bêtes pour croire que le pouvoir était un but en soi. Le tableau dit aussi qu'ils ne savaient ce que signifiait l'amitié. Il se mit ensuite à débiter des insultes plus élaborées et colorées - par le simple fait qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement enchanté le tableau pour qu'il soit impoli mais parce qu'ils avaient utilisé toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour créer son langage. Rien ne pouvait arrêter le tableau. Il mit plus de douze heures à s'arrêter. Ceci finit par une retenue, mais les Misfits pensaient qu'une telle vengeance le valait. Quand on y réfléchit, si Rogue ne les avait pas mis en retenue, il aurait eu moins de soucis.

------------

Minuit.

L'heure des actes interdits, des rencontres interdites. Le moment où l'on peut roder sans être remarqué. Le cœur de la nuit a toujours attiré ceux qui craignent l'attention des autres. L'obscurité et le calme leur apportent de la sécurité tout en contribuant à nourrir l'angoisse. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les moldus appellent ce moment, les heures des sorcières. Tout au long de l'histoire, sorciers et sorcières ont su utiliser ces heures obscures. Pour faire le bien comme pour faire le mal, minuit est un moment idéal. Pour le crime comme pour le désordre, il n'y a pas de meilleure heure.

Les plus âgés des Misfits avaient découvert cela dès leur première année. Les plus jeunes étaient en train de le faire. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient à peine de leur désagréable retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Ils voulaient utiliser ce moment pour le mieux. Ils étaient debout et, pour une raison inconnue, Rogue les avait laissés sortir plus tôt. Une telle gentillesse, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, était inhabituelle. Ils voulaient donc le payer par un nouveau méfait. Le sous-directeur était vraiment laid et de mauvais caractère ! Il ne méritait pas moins. Ils avaient pensé que quelques plantes hurlantes des serres ne dépareraient pas son bureau - Rogue l'avait quitté en même temps qu'eux. Et ils étaient en route pour réaliser ce plan. La gentille et confiante professeur Chourave ne fermait jamais la serre numéro 3. Fred et George avaient déjà fait bon usage de cette connaissance l'année précédente et ils l'avaient gentiment partagée avec leurs jeunes compagnons. Harry espérait trouver une plante qui morde. Si possible jusqu'au sang ! Il imaginait sans peine l'expression de Rogue lorsqu'un tel végétal planterait ses dents dans le derrière soyeux du Maître de potions... Il repoussa cette pensée avec un petit ricanement. Il aurait le temps d'en profiter plus tard. Ils devaient entrer dans la serre et trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient - rien de si facile de cacher trois personnes même jeunes sous une seule cape d'invisibilité. Comme d'habitude, Ron lui écrasa le pied droit, transformant ses orteils en marmelade, et Harry du refreiner son désir de jurer.

" Ron, fais attention ! "

" Pardon "

" Est-ce que vous allez vous taire, vous deux ? " siffla Hermione. " On va nous entendre ! "

" Il n'y a personne ici, Mione " , rétorqua Ron.

" Vraiment ? " demanda-t-elle, montrant une silhouette cagoule qui traversait la prairie. " Et ça, c'est qui ? Et ne m'appelle Mione. Je m'appelle Hermione !"

" Bon dieu, pardon ", répondit Ron. Il n'avait pas l'air désolé.

" Chut ! " leur intima Harry les yeux rivés sur la forme noire. Il murmura, " je pense que c'est Rogue! "

" Super ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! " Râla Ron. Il attrapa le coude d'Harry " Allez, partons ! "

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. 

" Rentrez ? ", demanda-t-elle, traduisant la pensée d'Harry. "Pourquoi rentrez ? Regardons plutôt ce qu'il fait! "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Ron.

Harry sourit: " Bonne question ", répondit-il, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Ron avait voulu dire. " Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? "

" Surtout à une heure pareille ", ajouta Hermione.

" Et qui vient là ? " Harry avait été le premier à déceler une deuxième silhouette.

" Où ça ? " demanda Hermione.

" Là ! " Ron désignait une deuxième personne, elle aussi cagoule, qui sortait tout juste de l'ombre de la grande porte.

" Ne fait pas de grands gestes, Ron ! "

" Vraiment Hermione ! Comme si on n'était pas sous une cape d'invisibilité ! ", répondit le rouquin.

Harry sût qu'elle rougissait " Oh, j'avais oublié ! "

" Est-ce que vous allez vous taire, à la fin ? ", demanda Harry, tout en regardant les deux silhouettes se rejoindre. C'était difficile à dire de si loin, mais il pensait que c'étaient deux hommes. Il pensait toujours que le premier était le professeur Rogue. Il prépara ses oreilles à les écouter et il sentit que ses amis faisaient la même chose. Rogue s'approcha et l'autre silhouette lui parla d'une voix tremblante. 

" Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ? "

" Ca ne vous regarde en rien ", gronda le sous-directeur. " Soyez déjà content que j'aie accepté de vous rencontrer ! "

" Notre maître ne... n'aime pas... attendre ", bafouilla l'autre.

" Notre maître, Quirrell, sait parfaitement des exigences de mon métier ", répondit Rogue durement.

Hermione s'esclaffa et même Harry sentit son sang se figer. Ils ne pouvaient parler que d'une seule personne.

" Je refuse d'être tenu responsable pour votre retard ", râla Quirrell. " Vous devrez subir seul sa colère ! "

" Taisez-vous, Quirrell ! "

Le professeur de forces du mal sursauta. Même de loin, ils purent voir son corps se tendre : " Vous, vous... "

D'un seul mouvement fluide, Rogue le rejoint. Il attrapa le petit homme par le devant de ses robes et le secoua durement, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

" Je vous ai dit de vous taire, Quirrell ", gronda-t-il. " A moins que vous ne souhaitiez goûtez ma colère avant de vous présenter devant le Lord Noir ". Le professeur recula mais Rogue continuait avec acidité. 

" Je vous assure que si cela arrive, toute punition sanctionnant notre retard sera pour vous seul ! J'expliquerai à notre Lord que vous m'avez mis en colère et que j'ai du vous corriger avant que vous ne vous présentiez devant lui. "

Quirrell ouvrit de grands yeux - comme les trois Misfits. Harry avait toujours détesté Rogue mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu être si... dangereux. Clairement ce n'était pas le cas du Professeur de Défense contre le mal, qui avait été réduit à un silence tremblant. Après un moment, la main de Rogue glissa vers l'épaule de Quirrell et il tira l'homme vers lui. " Venez... nous sommes attendus ! "

Les deux hommes sortirent de Poudlard ensemble et disparurent. Le trio resta un moment silencieux. Hermione brisa ce calme en murmurant : " Mon dieu, est-ce qu'ils sont... ? "

" Des mangemorts ", dit sombrement Harry. Il avait froid. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. " Ce sont des mangemorts ".

" Deux professeurs ? " dit Ron incrédule. " Je veux dire... mon père a toujours dit que Rogue en était, mais Quirrell !!! Comment quelqu'un qui a peur de tout peut-il faire ce genre de chose... C'est incroyable ! "

" Nous devons prévenir le directeur ", dit Hermione avec décision.

Elle avait raison. Harry rejeta la cape. Elle ne servait plus à rien maintenant.

------------

En rentrant dans le château, le trio réalisa qu'ils avaient un problème. D'abord, aucun d'eux ne connaissait le chemin du bureau du professeur Lupin. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller voir n'importe quel professeur et lui demander. Une horloge sur le mur apprit à Harry qu'il était plus de minuit maintenant. Il n'y avait aucune raison plausible pour que le directeur fut dans son bureau à une telle heure. Il devait être dans ses appartements. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ceux-ci pouvaient être. Pendant un long moment, ils errèrent sans but dans le château, se demandant quand ils allaient enfin tomber sur un professeur - n'importe lequel ! Ils ne se sentaient pas difficiles. Et les deux seuls qu'ils auraient voulu éviter étaient hors du château à cet instant ! Mais Poudlard était presque anormalement calme. Toute autre nuit, ils auraient remercié le ciel d'un tel silence, mais à ce moment précis, il leur paraissait insupportable. Aussi insupportable que l'apparition de Rusard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à un tournant d'un couloir, désespérés de ne rencontrer personne qui pourrait les croire, lorsque Ron buta sur Miss Teigne. Là où allait le chat, on devait s'attendre à voir apparaître Rusard. Ron jura. Miss Teigne cria.

Leurs instincts leur disaient de s'enfuir et tous les trois firent demi-tour dans l'instant. Mais Hermione attrapa le bras d'Harry - il était le plus près - et cria : " Attendez ! "

" Tu n'es pas folle ? " demanda Ron, s'arrêtant brusquement pour la dévisager comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

" Non " . Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Penses-y, Ron. Rusard peut..."

" Bien, bien, bien... " Une voix familière l'interrompit. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois pour faire face au concierge qui avait pris son chat dans ses bras. " Des étudiants loin de leur lit... je me demande ce qu'ils font... Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie ? "

Miss Teigne miaula.

Hermione essaya de sourire. " En fait, nous cherchions un professeur... "

" Bien sûr ! " répliqua Rusard, d'une voix aiguë et coléreuse. " Ou, plus sûrement encore, vous cherchiez un moyen de détruire mon travail... moi qui nettoie ce château de la cave au grenier ! Je ne serai pas surpris si vous étiez de mèche avec des infernaux jumeaux Weasley !" Le concierge cilla et s'interrompit brusquement. " Venez avec moi, tous les trois, le professeur Fletcher va s'occuper de vous ".

Harry se demandait parfois ce qui dévorait Rusard. Il allait répondre quand Hermione lui donna un coup de pied dans la cheville. En se tournant vers elle, il comprit d'un coup qu'elle avait raison. Ils cherchaient bien un professeur, après tout. Et le professeur Fletcher était un ancien Auror. Il saurait quoi faire. Et il saurait comment prévenir le directeur. Le Trio suivit dès lors le concierge dans une pièce qu'il leur désigna avec plus de bonne grâce qu'ils en auraient mis généralement. Quelques instants plus tard, leur responsable de maison apparut.

Mundungus Fletcher était blond et avait des yeux verts. On avait du autrefois le juger beau garçon. Ce n'était pourtant pas la cicatrice de sa joue droite qui le rendait laid - et laid, il l'était - mais plutôt sa permanente expression de froideur et d'hostilité. Harry avait entendu dire qu'avant sa capture c'était un homme gentil et jovial, prompt à rire et à plaisanter. Il n'avait plus rien de cet homme aujourd'hui. Ses yeux étaient devenus de la glace verte et semblaient toujours hantés par ce qu'il avait vécu dans les mains de Voldemort. Aucun Gryffondor - personne dans tout Poudlard, en fait – ne pouvait dire qu'il était injuste. Les punitions du professeur Fletcher étaient toujours justes et il n'avait pas de favoris. Mais personne ne pouvait pour autant l'accuser d'être gentil. Et il n'était pas très aimé.

Harry n'avait pourtant jamais aussi content de voir l'ancien Auror que lorsqu'il le vit émerger de sa chambre, ayant visiblement repoussé le sommeil en hurlant : " Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ! " Rusard ricana et Harry décida de laisser Hermione répondre.

" Professeur, nous étions dehors... "

" Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors ", l'interrompit Fletcher en fronçant les sourcils.

" Nous revenions d'une retenue ", répondit immédiatement Ron, " avec le professeur Rogue. "

" Dehors ? " Malheureusement, le directeur des Gryffondors ne ratait que peu de choses. Harry vit Hermione écraser 'accidentellement' le pied de Ron. De toutes ses forces. 

" Monsieur, pourquoi nous étions dehors importe peu ", dit vivement Harry couvrant la plainte peu masculine de Ron. " Ce qui est important, c'est ce que nous avons vu : le professeur Rogue et le professeur Quirrell quittaient le château... et il parlait du Lord Noir. Ils parlaient comme des Mangemorts, monsieur ! "

Les sourcils de Fletcher s'envolèrent si rapidement qu'ils atteignirent presque la racine de ses cheveux. 

" Vraiment ? " demanda-t-il calmement. " Etes vous bien sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que vous avez vu, M. Potter ? "

" S'il vous plaît, Professeur ! Nous devons voir le directeur ", l'interrompit Hermione. 

" Ils sont partis mais nous ne savons pas quand ils vont revenir ", ajouta Ron. Harry opinait en soutien à ses camarades.

Fletcher les étudia longuement, ses yeux étaient noirs et son visage calme. Harry dut lutter contre l'urgence qui le tenaillait et lui donner envie de crier qu'ils perdaient du temps ! S'il avait connu le chemin, il serait déjà dans le bureau du professeur Lupin. Mais il ne le connaissait pas et ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre et espérer que le professeur Fletcher les croit. Son regard indiquait plutôt le contraire. Ses calmes yeux sombres ne traduisaient pas l'urgence que Harry aurait aimée y voir. Nous ne sommes pas simplement d'imbéciles gamins, avait-il envie de hurler. Après un long silence, l'ancien Auror dit simplement :

" Très bien, venez avec moi. "

C'était difficile de suivre les longues foulées du professeur Fletcher tout au long des couloirs. En chemin, Rusard quitta leur étrange groupe - sans doute pour faire d'autres rondes dans le château et surprendre d'autres fauteurs de troubles. Harry prit le temps de souhaiter que Fred, George et Lee aient déjà fini ce qu'ils avaient en tête - quoique ce soit !- avant que le concierge ne les prenne. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important à ce moment précis ; Des questions plus importantes agitaient son esprit. Pour une fois, il fut content de savoir que le professeur Lupin soit un si vieil ami de son père. Il savait que le directeur les croirait ! Remus faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Même si ses parents lui avaient dit peu de choses sur l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore, Harry savait que Remus y occupait une place importante. Ceci voulait dire qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour Rogue et Quirrell - pas comme le professeur Fletcher qui n'avait fait que les regarder avec des yeux soupçonneux et pensait visiblement qu'ils s'étaient montés la tête. 

Ils atteignirent enfin la grande gargouille qui était dans un renfoncement du mur. Le Professeur Fletcher s'arrêta devant, regarda la créature de pierre et dit " Aqueduc ". Immédiatement, la gargouille s'effaça pour révéler un escalier de pierre en spirale. Sans un autre mot, Fletcher les conduisit en haut des marches et entra dans le bureau directorial. Harry entendit Hermione à ses côtés crier doucement de surprise. Il partageait son étonnement. Quelque chose dans cette pièce en disait long sur l'histoire de Poudlard. C'était très étrange d'en faire soudainement partie. Les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices remplissaient les murs. Tous dormaient et aucun ne s'éveilla lorsque le professeur de transfiguration amena les trois élèves au milieu d'eux. Seul celui de Albus Dumbledore paraissait complètement réveillé. Il les suivit de ses étranges yeux bleus, alerte et intéressé, juste reflet de l'homme qui avait conduit le monde magique pendant ces quatre dernières années de terreur. Certains disaient que c'était ses dons uniques qui avaient empêché le monde de sombrer. Harry réalisa qu'il regardait son successeur descendre l'escalier, rapidement habillé d'une robe de chambre. Lupin paraissait calme. A part le plissement de ses yeux, Harry n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir débarquer trois élèves au milieu de la nuit. Un de ses sourcils châtains clairs marqua sa curiosité.

"Professeur Fletcher ? "

L'ancien Auror leur fit signe d'avancer tous les trois. Harry, Ron et Hermione formèrent alors une ligne hésitante. Fletcher répondit de sa voix grave : " On dirait que nous avons un problème, M. le directeur. "

" Un problème ? "

" Oui. " Fletcher désigna le trio d'un signe de tête. Ses doutes étaient évidents et Harry faillit hurler de colère. 

" Ces trois là prétendent avoir vu les professeurs Rogue et Quirrell quitter les lieux d'une... manière curieuse. "

Les yeux bleus de Lupin les étudièrent longuement. Sa voix resta calme, ne trahissant pas le malaise croissant qu'il ressentait.

" Expliquez-vous ! "

Harry et ses amis échangèrent un rapide regard. Hermione indiqua d'un signe de tête ferme qu'il devait être leur porte-parole. Il supposa qu'il aurait du s'y attendre puisqu'il connaissait le professeur Lupin depuis toujours. Pourtant, il aurait aimé que Hermione le fasse. Les professeurs croyaient toujours Hermione. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

" Monsieur, nous étions dehors et nous avons vu le professeur Rogue et le professeur Quirrell. D'où nous étions, nous pouvions les entendre parler... et ce qu'ils ont fit les faisait ressembler à des Mangemorts. "

Lupin arriva au bout de l'escalier.

" Que disaient-ils exactement, Harry ? "

Harry expliqua sans oublier un seul mot. Hermione et Ron intervinrent une fois chacun pour expliciter des choses. Pendant tout ce temps, Lupin les écouta avec gravité, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Il ne posa aucune question et attendit que Harry ait fini de parler pour échanger un regard sombre avec le professeur Fletcher. Il croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupira doucement :

" J'ai bien peur que tous les trois vous vous soyez trompés ", dit-il doucement. " Je vous promets que ce que vous avez vu vous a induit en erreur. "

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire.

" Professeur ? " Ron ressentait visiblement la même surprise et les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient ouverts comme des soucoupes.

" Mais monsieur, si c'est vrai, Poudlard est en danger ", protesta-t-elle.

" Ecoutez-moi bien vous trois ", dit calmement Lupin. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur chacun d'eux. " Je sais que vous vouliez être utile et j'apprécie vos efforts. Votre bonne volonté, les risques personnels que vous avez pris, en disent long sur vous. Je dois cependant répéter que, quoique vous croyiez avoir vu, vous vous êtes trompé. Je connais... les raisons qui ont exigé des professeurs Rogue et Quirrell de partir ainsi en pleine nuit. Tous deux ont toute ma confiance. "

Harry sentit un pincement à l'estomac. Bien qu'il ait confiance en Remus Lupin - le vieil ami de son père faisait partie de sa famille -, quelque chose le gênait. Il le sentait et il le savait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. On ne leur disait pas toute la vérité. 

" Est-ce que je peux vous demander ce qu'ils faisaient, professeur ? " demanda doucement Hermione.

" J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre ", répondit Lupin avec un autre soupir. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude gentils et attentifs, brillèrent d'une flamme inhabituelle lorsqu'il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

" Je dois de plus vous demander de garder pour vous cette information. Tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi. Mais beaucoup comprendrait la même chose que vous et vous déclencheriez en un rien de temps une vraie panique dans cette école. Vous comprenez ? "

Harry avala sa salive. Tout ça sonnait faux. Mais ils acquiescèrent pourtant tous les trois. 

" Oui, monsieur ".

Derrière eux, le professeur Fletcher toussa pour attirer son attention et il échangea un regard bref avec Lupin. Dans ce silence momentané, Harry lutta contre son besoin de demander ce qui se passait. Il était sûr qu'on ne leur disait pas tout. Il savait que quelque chose se passait, quoi qu'ait pu en dire Lupin. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'avaient dit Rogue et Quirrell. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Lord Noir. Harry n'avait pas passé pour rien la moitié de sa vie à s'en cacher. Il savait deux ou trois choses sur lui. Son père était un Auror et Harry savait plus de choses sur les Mangemorts que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il avait une grande confiance en Remus Lupin, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une sorte d'oncle, mais il savait que quelque chose se passait à Poudlard.

" J'ai peur de devoir vous demander tous les trois de me promettre de ne rien dire ", continua le directeur de la même voix gentille. " Je vous fais confiance mais je veux votre parole. "

Ron et Hermione obéirent immédiatement et promirent de ne rien dire de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Harry lui hésita. Quelque chose clochait, vraiment...

" Harry ? "

Le ton de la voix était posé, comme tout le comportement de Lupin, mais il y avait quelque chose de dur et de froid dans les yeux de Lupin, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son esprit se rebella. A qui appartenaient ces yeux ? Pas à l'homme qui l'avait si souvent gardé quand il était petit. Ni à celui qui lui avait raconté en riant les secrets de la carte des maraudeurs ou les expériences les plus embarrassantes de ses parents à Poudlard. Remus Lupin avait toujours été son baby-sitter préféré. Celui qui donnait toujours des bonbons. Qui acceptait toujours de le laisser veiller un peu plus tard. Mais ces yeux là n'avaient rien de bienveillant. Ces yeux appartenaient à une facette de Lupin qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir auparavant. Un homme qui n'avait jamais considéré la retraite comme une option. Harry savait qu'il allait perdre.

" Je promets ", dit-il doucement.

Lupin lui sourit et toute dureté disparut de son regard. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. 

" Merci, Harry ! "

---


	11. A la recherche de ton vrai moi

**Promesses tenues**

Discliamer : Rowlings et….  Robin !

Message. J'ai essayé de travailler sur les pages HTM et de garder _les italiques._ Comme ça Alana Chantelune sera peut-être contente… Merci toujours à Camille qui relit… et à ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui mettent des reviews…

** Chapitre onze: A la recherche de ton vrai moi **

_Fidem__ Praestare_.

Un Severus Rogue épuisé murmura le mot de passé qui lui permettait d'entrer dans ses appartements. Il regretta une fois de plus de ne pouvoir simplement fermer sa porte à clé et en avoir fini avec les mots de passe stupides. Son sens commun néanmoins revint en force. Comme d'habitude. S'il faisait cela n'importe quel imbécile, muni d'un chaudron et d'un exemplaire de _Les plus puissantes potions, _pourrait fabriquer des bassines de Polynectar. Il pourrait aussi prendre son apparence et pénétrer dans ses appartements – ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir arriver. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que sa vie privée. A l'inverse de bien des professeurs de Poudlard, il avait beaucoup à cacher.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et Rogue essaya de ne pas s'effondrer en entrant. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait donc à préserver sa dignité même ici ? Il n'en savait rien. Personne ne pouvait le voir après tout. Mais rien n'est plus fort que les vieilles habitudes et sa fierté ne se laissait pas facilement oubliée. Une vie entière de bêtises lui avait appris ça. Severus ne souhaitait pas oublier les dures leçons que la vie lui avait enseignées. Elles avaient été trop douloureuses. Avec un soupir, il chassa ces pensées morbides de sa tête. Un rapide regard à l'horloge n'améliora pas son humeur. _Magnifique, _se dit-il, _Juste six heures avant ma première classe _! Il allait dormir jusque là, bien sûr. Rien ne semblait moins appétissant qu'un petit-déjeuner à ce moment là. Son expérience personnelle lui avait enseigné qu'essayer de manger avant d'avoir digéré un antidote au sortilège Endoloris signifiait revoir rapidement la nourriture ingérée.

Accompagnée par cette pensée réconfortante, Severus atteignit une étagère et y prit un gobelet d'argent qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il avala la potion en une gorgée. Etre en retard, pensa-t-il, avait un prix – quoi qu'il ait pu dire à Quirrell plus tôt dans la soirée. Même si Voldemort savait pourquoi il avait du mal à répondre avec précision aux appels du Lord noir, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il accepte facilement ces raisons. Il était déjà énorme qu'il n'ait pas encore tué Rogue pour son impertinence – le vétéran mangemort ne cherchait jamais à s'excuser. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire oublier non plus. Jamais.

Il n'avait jamais su adopter un profil bas. Son manque de sincérité était trop évident. Il n'avait jamais été assez soumis pour le faire bien. Et c'était probablement ce que Voldemort aimait tant en lui. Rogue n'en avait rien à faire. Oh il n'aimait pas souffrir – il détestait ça en fait. Mais il n'y mettait aucune émotion. Il ne mettait d'émotion dans _rien_. Le sadisme – pratiqué par la majorité des mangemorts – allait bien avec les objectifs du Lord noir. Mais on pouvait compter sur Rogue pour n'éprouver aucune émotion. Il n'avait pas de cœur. Et ça rendait les choses plus simples. Bien plus simple.

Severus laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et ses yeux se fermer, jouissant des premiers effets apaisants de la potion. Ca n'avait pas été si terrible, ce soir. Voldemort n'était pas quelqu'un de compréhensif mais il avait le mérite d'être pratique. Les retenus existaient. Le Lord noir le savait. Même si Severus doutait que Tom Riddle n'en ait jamais eu l'expérience par lui-même. Il s'étrangla en essayant de ne pas rire à l'image qui s'était imposée dans sa tête. Un instant, il s'autorisa à imaginer un Tom Riddle contrit, mis en retenue par un jeune Albus Dumbledore au regard critique. _Peu probable !_ Il rie pourtant. Dumbledore était la seule personne que Voldmort craignait. Tout le monde pensait que c'était une question de pouvoir. Mais c'était peut-être à cause de trop nombreuses retenues dans la classe de transfiguration. Même si cette vision était peu réaliste, elle était très drôle. Secouant la tête, Rogue se dirigea vers sa chambre. _Je dois vraiment être fatigué, p_ensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Sa main étouffa un bâillement au même moment. _Penser que quoi que ce soit concernant Voldemort puisse être amusant !_

Ses yeux fatigués décelèrent alors une silhouette assise tranquillement sur son lit.

Jurant, il recula précipitamment, la baguette à la main, prêt à se battre avec l'intrus. Il fronça des sourcils dans l'homme leva les mains en l'air, signifiant ainsi sa reddition. Il demanda alors avec colère : « Que diable fais-tu ici, Lupin ? »

« Mauvaise soirée, Severus ? », demanda doucement le directeur en se levant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » grogna le sous-directeur irrité.

« Les années m'ont appris que je suis « Lupin » quand tu es en colère, « Remus » quand tu ne l'es pas et « M. le directeur » en public. Réprimant un sourire, le loup-garou haussa les épaules et s'excusa : « Je sais bien d'où tu viens et dans quel état ça te met généralement. »

-« Ah », répondit Severus. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre? Il rangea sa baguette et regarda son supérieur – qui était aussi, il fallait le dire, son ami. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible – avec attention. Les années lui avaient appris à déceler quand Remus Lupin était inquiet. Il l'était visiblement. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Toutes traces de sourires disparurent. Les yeux bleus se durcirent. « Je suis venu te prévenir, Severus. »

« Me prévenir ? »

« Ce soir, quand Quirrell et toi vous êtes partis, vous vous êtes disputés, n'est-ce pas ». Ces paroles n'étaient pas une question et Severus dévisagea Remus. Il était sûr que le directeur dormait à ce moment là…_Oh non_.

« Qui nous a vu ? » demanda-t-il, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

« Trois élèves »

« Merde »

« Tu peux le dire » acquiesça le Directeur. Pour une fois, son regard ne reprocha pas à Severus d'utiliser des mots qu'un enfant ne devait pas entendre.

« Laisse moi deviner » grogna le Mangemort, « c'était la Dream Team, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu penses aux jumeaux Weasley et à Lee Jordan, c'est non », répondit Remus reprenant le masque du directeur pour sanctionner l'usage par Severus du surnom ironique qu'il leur avait peu gentiment attribué leur première année. Mais Severus l'ignora, il l'avait déjà trop vu.

« Alors qui ? » Remus continua un moment à le dévisager sévèrement avant de répondre.

« Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. »

« Génial » Le cerveau de Severus retourna la question plusieurs fois. Les choses auraient pu être pires. Les parents de Granger étaient des moldus. Si elle leur écrivait ce qu'elle avait vu, il ne se passerait rien. Potter ? James et Lily en savaient suffisamment sur ses activités. On pouvait compter sur eux pour faire taire leur insupportable fils et laisser tomber. Le problème était Weasley. Son père travaillait au ministère et il en réfèrerait probablement à Arabella Figg. Ce qui règlerait le problème – à moins qu'il ne s'adresse à James, mais c'était pareil. Néanmoins Arthur Weasley et sa femme sauraient dès lors plus de choses que Severus ne le souhaitait. Mais Remus continuait.

« Heureusement, ces trois là ont eu la présence d'esprit d'aller voir Dung qui me les a amenés. Ils ont tous les trois promis de ne rien dire. Je leur ai dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences, que ce qu'ils avaient vu n'étaient pas ce qu'ils pensaient »

« Tu mens comme tu respires maintenant, je vois » remarqua Severus, essayant de cacher son soulagement. « Tu es même de plus en plus fort ! »

« Je n'aime toujours pas ça », répondit Remus sérieusement. « Alors rend nous un service, sois plus prudent, Severus. Tous les étudiants n'iront pas voir Dung. Imagine ce qui se passerait si l'un d'eux allait voir Sybil Trelawney, par exemple ? Nous serions déjà devant les Aurors ! »

« Tu as raison » grommela Severus. « Je m'excuse » L'idée qu'une paranoïaque comme la professeur de divination décide de son destin n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il se rembrunit encore plus en repensant à cet incident. « Que faisaient-ils debout, de toute façon ? »

« Dis moi que tu t'es cogné la tête ou je vais devoir croire que tu oublies tes propres retenues ! »

Il aurait rougi s'il n'avait pas oublié comment faire. « Ca n'explique pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas allés se coucher quand je les ai libérés ! »

« Que crois-tu qu'ils faisaient ? » 

Remus lui sourit, un sourcil arqué. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Non, sinon je devrais encore passer une retenue avec ces sales gamins ! »

« Epargne-moi le numéro du méchant professeur, Severus » répondit doucement son ami. Severus soupira. Ca l'agaçait de voir qu'il avait si peu le contrôle de lui-même ce soir.

« Désolé » dit-il encore « ça a été une longue nuit »

Le visage de Lupin s'adoucit et il acquiesça. « Je suis juste venu t'avertir. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir. C'est fait et il est tard. Va dormir, Severus ».

Il sourit dans le vide quand Remus passa devant lui pour atteindre la porte. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je serai plus prudent à l'avenir et je ferai en sorte que Quirrell le soit aussi ».

« Je le sais ». Avec cette remarque conclusive, Remus partit. Severus continua de regarder la porte bien après qu'il ait disparu. C'était étrange de savoir que Remus l'ait enjoint de faire attention à lui et pas seulement à leur mission commune. Il rie de nouveau mais il sentit lui-même qu'il se forçait. Une partie de lui, supposa Severus, s'habituait à l'amitié.

_C'est curieux,_ pensa Severus en mettant ses vêtements de nuit, _comme le temps change les choses_.

------------

« C'est moi qui vais le faire, James », dit calmement Arabella. 

Elle vit les yeux noisette de son ancien élève s'élargir de surprise. La lumière du soleil entrait par la fenêtre et ça faisait du bien. Ils travaillaient depuis l'aube et prévoyaient des raids dans la soirée. La lumière rendait James plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, presque comme il était quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois il y avait plus de treize ans maintenant. Mais la lumière ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il était malheureux. Avant que son self-contrôle d'Auror ne se réimpose, sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et James l'avait regardé comme si soudainement elle avait une deuxième tête. Il lui fallut un mois avant qu'il ne puisse parler de nouveau mais elle ne le laissa pas le faire. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire de toutes façons.

« Vous êtes le moins bien placé pour le faire », dit sévèrement la directrice du département d'application des lois magiques. « Vous le savez, James ».

« Et pourquoi pas ?» réussit-il à articuler sans la quitter des yeux. 

Elle était assise sur son bureau, d'une manière peu conventionnelle que peu de femmes de son âge auraient osé adopter. Arabella était initialement venue pour parler de la version finale du plan de James pour Azkaban, dont le nom de code était « brise-glace ». Elle n'avait pas été surprise qu'il se porte volontaire pour le réaliser. Si elle connaissait suffisamment le chef des Auros, elle mesurait, encore mieux que lui, les risques d'une telle opération. C'était peut-être le seul avantage de l'âge. Elle sourit légèrement. _T__u e__s comme un fils pour moi, James Potter, mais parfois tu es l'homme le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais rencontré._

« Et bien, à part le fait que Lily me tuerait si je vous laissais y aller, il y a votre personnalité ».

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais elle l'interrompit facilement et gentiment :

« Les gens ont besoin de héros, James. Acceptez que vous êtes celui de la communauté magique actuelle. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre maintenant. Je suis plus facile à remplacer que vous, tout en étant tout aussi _crédible_. Voldemort sait que j'appartiens au cercle restreint de l'Ordre. Il aimerait avoir les informations que je connais ».

« Mais, vous êtes… »

« Si vous osez seulement dire que je suis vieille, James, je vous promets de vous montrer à quel point vous vous trompez », répondit-elle d'un ton provoquant. Pour Arabella, avoir soixante-trois ans n'était pas _vieux_. Regardez ce que faisait encore Dumbledore à son âge !

« Je voulais dire que vous diriger le département d'application des lois magiques », répondit calmement son subordonné.

C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit trop vieille pour se sentir obligée d'être mbarrassée. _Tant que tu as la bouche ouverte, mange donc !_ pensa Arabella avec un léger amusement. Elle répondit rapidement pour faire oublier sa propre bêtise. « Dites moi, quelle partie de mon travail vous ne savez pas faire ! »

« Attendez ! On a besoin de moi sur le terrain ! »

« En quoi seriez vous utile au ministère enfermé à Azkaban? », répliqua Arabella, réprimant un sourire devant la confusion de James. Qui pensait-il qu'elle choisirait pour la remplacer ? Fudge ? Même y penser la rendait malade!

« Beaucoup de choses » rétorqua-t-il

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux : « Autant que moi ! »

« Bella »

« Et on n'a pas besoin de vous sur le terrain », l'interrompit-elle de nouveau. "De fait, vous devez quitter le terrain et arrêter de prendre des risques stupides. Après Dumbledore, vous êtes le symbole le plus puissant dont nous disposons. Si nous vous perdons, James, beaucoup de ce que nous nous sommes efforcés de reconstruire ces quatre dernières années sera détruit. »

Il la dévisagea mais Arabella savait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Bénis soient les cœurs innocents ! Ce garçon ne sait toujours pas à quel point il est important ! C'est ce qui faisait, elle le savait, que James Potter était un homme bon. Il n'avait pas cet ego extravagant qu'affichaient tant de hauts officiels du ministère. Il avait confiance, certains disaient qu'il était arrogant, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Il savait simplement qu'il faisait bien son travail et ne prenait pas sa réputation au sérieux. Il reprit finalement la parole.

« Je ne suis pas si important ».

« Ne discutez pas James » La dureté de ses paroles fut en partie adoucie par son sourire. « Nous avons besoin de vous. Un point c'est tout ».

« Et pourquoi vous, alors ? » demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

« Qui d'autre », répliqua Arabella. « Je n'aurais confiance qu'en une autre personne… ce serait Rogue… mais ce n'est pas une option. Dung ne le ferait pas. Remus est simplement trop gentil, il se ferait dévorer tout cru à Azkaban. Même après tout ce qu'il a enduré, Remus n'est pas assez amer pour résister à cet endroit ».

« Et vous, vous l'êtes » soupira James. Sa voix était presque vindicative. Presque. Elle sut à ce moment qu'il comprenait. Même s'il ne voulait pas. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres options et il le savait. Ca devait être quelqu'un que Voldemort _voulait. _Quelqu'un du premier cercle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle le regarda ruminer la question, cachant son sourire lorsque les doigts de James tambourinèrent sur son bureau. Il cherchait d'autres solutions, mais elle savait qu'il arriverait aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

« Damnation ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, James », dit Arabella doucement. « Ne me disiez vous pas il y a quelques minutes que ce plan devait marcher ? »

Son regard se fit acide. « Je pensais que ce serait moi » gronda-t-il. « Je préfère risquer ma vie que la votre ».

Une grande tristesse l'étreignit alors, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. C'était dur de répondre

« Je sais ».

------------

Remus fit une pause sur le bas de la porte. Personne n'aurait remarqué cette interruption de ses pas, s'il ne le connaissait pas très bien. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt, il avait reçu un appel de Lily Potter – qui agissait officiellement comme assistante de Dumbledore mais qui était bien plus. Elle lui demanda de venir voir le ministre le plus vite possible. Son air inquiet avait mis Remus en garde. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Elle ne lui avait pas dit de quoi il en retournait mais il savait que certaines choses ne pouvaient simplement pas être dites. Il savait à son air qu'il devait s'attendre à des problèmes dès qu'il entrerait dans le ministère. En entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il fut quand même un peu surpris.

Sa légère hésitation était due à la présence d'un deuxième sorcier dans le bureau du vieil homme. Le visage aigri et les yeux globuleux, le vice-ministre de la magie, Bartemius Crouptonse tenait derrière Dumbledore. Malgré le regard hostile que celui-ci lui lança, Remus entra sans crainte dans la pièce. Sa confiance en lui était un peu feinte mais il ne devait rien à Croupton qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Même s'il ne niait pas que Croupton ait dédié sa vie à abattre Voldemort, ses méthodes souvent le dégoutaient. Tout le monde savait que les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas. Beaucoup de personnes avaient du affronter la personnalité abrasive de Croupton, mais Remus savait que le vice-ministre s'était toujours opposé à sa présence à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas une question de personnalités ! Son ressentiment venait plutôt de l'attaque qui pouvait encore et toujours s'abattre sur lui, quelques soient le nombre d'années qu'il la combattait.

Mais certaines batailles sont comme ça. On ne peut pas les gagner. Remus savait aussi s'arrêter. Des hommes comme Croupton n'en valaient pas la peine. Il pouvait se permettre d'ignorer les gens qui étaient assez étroits d'esprit pour aller plus loin de ce qu'ils croyaient voir. Il avait déjà vu le monde magique vraiment évolué pendant sa vie et il n'avait jamais espéré atteindre les responsabilités qu'il exerçait maintenant.

« Remus ! » Dumbledore le salua avec enthousiasme, le protégeant en même temps de toute opposition directe. Il savait combien Croupton et Remus se détestaient. Le directeur prit la main tendue avec un  sourire reconnaissant.

« M. le ministre » Les yeux de Dumbledore s'allumèrent reconnaissant le formalisme de cette salutation. Il n'aurait jamais laissé un je sais tout comme Croupton comprendre les rouages de l'ordre du Phénix et l'amitié qu'ils se portaient.

« S'il vous plaît, asseyez vous » Il désigna à Remus une chaise capitonnée verte qui faisait face à son bureau à coté de Croupton. Pendant que le directeur s'installait, Dumbledore repassa derrière son bureau. Ses yeux bleus se firent moins pétillants quand il reprit la parole : « j'ai peur de devoir jeter un charme de silence sur cette pièce. Ce qui va être dit ici peut en effet causer des dommages irréparables, si des oreilles indiscrètes l'entendaient. A moins que l'un de vous ne s'y oppose ? ».

Remus secoua la tête légèrement pour dire qu'il ne s'y opposait pas. Il continuait de se demander ce qui se passait mais il avait confiance dans le jugement de Dumbledore. Après tant d'années à travailler pour lui, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Il remarqua que le regard du ministre restait fixé sur le vice-ministre. Croupton hésita, se rembrunit mais finit par soupirer :

« Bien sûr que non ». Son expression ne confirmait pas ses paroles pourtant. Dumbledore ne sembla pas le remarquer - Ca avait toujours étonné Remus combien le Ministre réussissait à volontairement ignorer des choses – et jeta le sort d'un mouvement de baguette. 

« Bien ». Dumbledore mit sa baguette de côté. « Barty, voulez-vous commencer ? »

Le regard suffisant qui anima d'un seul coup le visage de Croupton déplut profondément à Remus. Il savait que sa première impression était confirmée. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Le vice-ministre opina d'une manière qui se voulait peut-être aimable : « Merci, Albus »

Il se tourna légèrement pour faire face à Remus, avec un début de sourire suffisant qui ne le rendait pas plus sympathique. Croupton n'essaya même pas de cacher la satisfaction dans sa voix. « J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous ».

« Oh ? » Remus était résolu à contrôler sa voix et de ne pas répondre à l'appât offert à sa colère par toute cette arrogance.

« En effet », les yeux noirs de Croupton brillèrent. « Il semblerait, _M. Le directeur_, qu'un espion rode autour de vous, en fait dans votre équipe à Poudlard ».

_Oh zut._ Son cœur se mit à battre contre ses tympans. Il réfléchit aux différentes possibilités. Remus avait des années d'expérience dans le contrôle de soi, il demanda calmement « Auriez vous l'obligeance de me dire qui, M. le ministre, ou dois-je rester dans l'obscurité ? »

« J'aurais pensé que quelqu'un _dans votre situation_ prendrait une question pareille plus au sérieux » répondit Croupton agressivement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Qu'entendez vous par là, M. Le ministre ? Ma situation professionnelle ou mon état de loup-garou ? », Demanda Remus luttant pour chasser toute colère de sa voix. Il avait du lutter contre les préjugés toute sa vie mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa loyauté attaquée si directement. Un goût amer remplit sa bouche. " A moins que ce ne soit les deux ?"

Le regard de Dumbledore avertit alors Remus qu'il était allé trop loin. Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration et à compter silencieusement jusqu'à cinq avant de reprendre la parole : « Je suis techniquement considéré comme une créature du mal, M. Croupton, mais je suis aussi humain que vous. Et je peux parfois faire des erreurs » répondit-il contrôlant encore  une fois le niveau de sa voix. « Mais je ne suis pas _une créature_ de Voldemort. Nous en avons déjà discuté et je suis fatigué de devoir le répéter. Pouvez-vous aller droit au but, M. le ministre et me dire qui a infiltré mon équipe ? »

Le petit sourire furtif qui anima le  visage parcheminé de Dumbledore lui confirma qu'il avait su parfaitement contrer la colère de Croupton, méritant à la confiance que le Ministre avait en lui. Remus regarda calmement l'autre homme, il vit ses yeux se rétrécirent de colère comme de soupçon. Mais ceci n'irait pas plus loin. Des années auparavant, Dumbledore avait fait comprendre à Croupton que s'il le faisait, il perdrait son poste. La personnalité de Croupton ne figurait pas parmi les raisons qui conduisaient Dumbledore a conservé l'agressif sorcier comme vice-ministre. Le regard sévère qu'il adressait alors à son subordonné se passait de commentaire. Son mécontentement se lisait dans ses yeux bleus glacés.

« Très bien » répondit Croupton un peu gêné. Il prit le temps de se ressaisir et un petit rictus traversa son visage. « Finalement, nous avons la preuve de ce que nous suspectons depuis longtemps. Un de nos espions nous a confirmé que Severus Snape est un Mangemort ».

« Je vois ». Remus se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise doucement. Ses yeux demandèrent à Dumbledore : « Comment répondre à _ça_ ? » Il aurait pu dire bien des choses sans changer le fait que Croupton ne le croyait pas. Une fois que le vice-ministre tenait quelque chose, en particulier un mangemort, c'était quasiment impossible de le faire lâcher prise. En réponse à son regard, Dumbledore ne haussa qu'un sourcil. Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête – il souhaitait qu'une chose, c'est que le ministre réponde. Ce vieil homme était après tout le chef de l'Ordre.

« J'ai bien peur, Barty, que vous ne disposiez que de la moitié de l'information disponible » dit calmement Dumbledore. « Je sais que Severus Rogue est un Mangemort depuis un moment déjà »

« Quoi ? », hoqueta Croupton.

Le Ministre continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'objection. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ou votre source vous n'avez pas presenté cette information à Arabella. »

« Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre » contra Croupton exaspéré, « c'est pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas encore dit ! »

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le savoir »

« _Je n'_avais pas besoin de le savoir ? » Sa question s'accompagna d'un geste de colère en direction de Remus. « Je suppose que _lui_ le sait ! »

« Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et d'enchantements », répondit Remus.

« C'est ce que je veux dire », grogna Croupton. « Pourquoi diable laissez vous un mangemort enseigner à Poudlard? »

Remus sourit légèrement. Il n'aimait pas le reconnaître, mais il s'amusait bien. Il n'avait jamais aimé Croupton. « Je pense sincèrement que Severus Rogue est le meilleur pour ce poste »

« Etes vous cinglé ? » bafouilla l'autre. Le directeur se dit que c'était un vrai plaisir de voir Croupton pris pas surprise. Mais le vice-ministre se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Albus, je sais que vous avez un peu de sens commun. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser un des espions de Voldemort… mais attendez ! _C'est vous_ qui l'avez embauché, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait », répondit calmement l'ancien directeur. « Et en sachant qu'il appartenait au premier cercle du Lord Noir ».

Croupton était enfin incapable de parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses bras se levèrent comme pour affirmer quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il aurait pu s'en remettre si Dumbledore n'avait pas continué :

« Severus Rogue est un Mangemort, Barty. Mais il espionne pour moi depuis plus de dix ans. Je lui fais confiance. Remus lui fait confiance. Vous n'avez pas été mis au courant pour le protéger. Je dois vous rappeler que si cela était public, il mourrait. »

Croupton se rembrunit. « Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il travaille pour nous ? »

« Oh, j'en suis convaincu », répondit Dumbledore.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance ».

Remus revint alors dans la conversation. « Pour être franc, M. Croupton, vous ne connaissez pas Severus Rogue. Il n'est pas celui que vous croyez ».

« Qu'est-il donc ? Un Mangemort _repenti_ ? La réponse s'accompagnait d'un petit rire méprisant. Mais ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit avec un petit sourire. 

« Vous pouvez dire ça ».


	12. Au nom des disparus

**Promesses tenues**

Personnages de Rowlings, histoire de Robin, traduction de Fénice…

Et oui, je mets un temps incroyable à traduire, je sais… je m'en excuse…si, si… je reconnais humblement passer plus de temps sur Lune et Etoile…

Comme ça ne pouvait plus durer, j'ai recruté du monde… Grâce à Alana Chantelune, vous aurez bientôt le chapitre suivant pendant que moi je m'occupe de celui d'après… je ne sais pas si on arrivera à rattraper Robin mais bon… on essaie !

Chapitre douze. Au nom des disparus

Ce n'était pas un vestiaire de Quidditch, pourtant, ça lui y faisait penser. Il n'avait joué que pendant sa sixième année - la pression combinée des ASPIC et de sa charge de préfet l'avait empêché de faire partie de l'équipe pendant la septième année. Mais ses souvenirs de cette époque comptaient toujours parmi les plus plaisants et les plus forts. Car il y avait plusieurs sortes de souvenirs : Certains avaient un goût amer, d'autres étaient plus doux. Et, bien des choses avaient changé depuis. Il était loin des rêves qu'il faisait à Poudlard, en faisant son devoir en ces temps sombres ! Un jour, Bill Weasley avait voulu devenir briseur de sortilèges des Gringotts. Maintenant, il était un Auror.

La pièce où il se préparait ne ressemblait pas aux vestiaires de Poudlard. L'atmosphère y était différente. Ses compagnons étaient bien plus sérieux que les membres de l'équipe n'avaient jamais réussi à l'être. Même après avoir cédé la coupe de Quidditch aux Serpentards en sixième année. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas des points ou le prestige de sa maison qui étaient en jeu. C'étaient leur vie et leur mort. Dans leur profession, le taux de mortalité dépassait les soixante-dix pourcents. Nul ne pouvait se permettre de perdre sa concentration. Il n'y avait pas de tapage quand ils préparaient leur mission. Ils étaient silencieux et solennels. Dans d'autres situations, ils pouvaient être plus chaleureux. Mais, ils étaient avant tout des Aurors professionnels. Ce n'était pas le lieu où se formaient des amitiés étroites. Peu duraient assez pour être plus que des relations circonstancielles ou de travail.

Bill Weasley faisait ce travail depuis sept ans – c'est-à-dire cinq ans de plus que la moyenne des Aurors. Les statistiques montraient que la plupart des Aurors tombaient lors d'une de leurs six premières missions. Un tiers de ceux qui passaient cette première étape ne survivait pas aux six mois obligatoires durant lesquels ils avaient un mentor. Les chances de survie ensuite augmentaient, proportionnellement au nombre de mangemorts qui vous en voulaient. L'expérience était une épée à double tranchant. Bill Weasley n'était pourtant pas encore considéré comme un « vieux de la vieille ». Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. La plupart des vieux de la vieille étaient morts.

Involontairement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur du fond. Ces dix dernières années, cet espace était devenu le mur des Héros. Ils devraient bientôt en faire un nouveau car le mur de bronze était déjà au trois quarts couvert par les noms de ceux tombés en service. Les yeux de Bill glissèrent le long de la liste, énumérant les noms de ceux qui étaient partis avant lui. Beaucoup de ces noms étaient venus s'ajouter alors qu'il était encore à l'école. Mais d'autres le touchaient de plus près. Surtout un parmi ceux égrenés par la cinquième colonne en partant de la gauche : Charlie Weasley.

Ca lui faisait encore mal. Ca le transperçait plutôt. Charlie était son petit frère et son meilleur ami. Même s'ils n'avaient pas le même âge – encore que dans le contexte de la famille Weasley, ils étaient très proches – ils avaient toujours eu des liens particuliers. Malgré cela ou peut-être à cause de cette proximité, Bill avait été horrifié lorsque son frère avait choisi à sa suite de devenir un Auror. Il en avait aussi été très fier. Charlie était sorti dans les premiers de son premier cycle d'entraînement et son mentor n'avait été autre que James Potter lui-même. Charlie avait été un Auror exceptionnel, ses réflexes et son éthique de travail avaient été aussi impressionnants que ses performances d'attrapeurs sur les terrains de Quidditch. Charlie avait tout pour être le meilleur et il l'avait été. Mais ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, ses qualités l'avaient littéralement consumé en à peine trois ans et demi. Charles Weasley avait été tué alors qu'il marchait dans une rue du Londres moldu, descendu par un Mangemort qui n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

Cette perte le déchirait au plus profond de lui. Bill avala sa salive et essaya de forcer son esprit à se concentrer sur la mission qui l'attendait. Le temps du chagrin était passé, il avait du travail et une vengeance à accomplir. C'était peut-être triste mais c'était vrai. La mort de Charlie avait transformé cette guerre en affaire personnelle pour toute la famille Weasley. Chaque victime de Voldemort était un autre Charlie. Bill savait qu'arrêter Voldemort ne ramènerait pas son frère. Mais il espérait pouvoir empêcher que cela arrive à quelqu'un d'autre – surtout à un autre de ses frères. C'était pour ça qu'il le faisait. Même si ça devait lui coûter la vie. Il y avait des choses qui méritaient qu'on meure pour elles. 

Tous les autres noms qui couvraient le mur de bronze étaient ceux d'hommes et de femmes qui en avaient été convaincus. Ils étaient légion et leurs noms appartenaient à la légende. A coté de chacun d'eux figurait une date. Edgar Bones – le premier nom de la première colonne à l'extrémité gauche- avait été le premier Auror à tomber devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, le 7 mars 1971. Lire les noms de ceux qui étaient tombés récemment demandait beaucoup de courage : Estella Cardiel avait été une bonne amie – elle avait été diplômée juste un an après Bill. Si le monde avait été différent, Estella aurait été plus qu'une amie. Bill n'avait jamais osé penser à cette possibilité et maintenant il était trop tard. Elle était tombée le 2 décembre 1991, hier.

Bill s'arracha à ce nom en secouant la tête. Mais d'autres lui sautèrent aux yeux. Le légendaire Dennis Montague, 7 juillet 1976, ou son camarade de classe, Warren Stormchaser, tombé le 23 janvier 1985, ou son propre mentor, Alastor Moody, le 15 mai 1988. Il avait déjà vu trop de morts, perdu trop d'amis. Mais, même quand il cherchait à regarder ailleurs, un autre nom s'imposa à lui. Celui-ci était différent des autres. Au début de la quatrième colonne en partant de la droite, luisait l'inscription : Sirius Black (date inconnue, 1981).

Celui-la l'intriguait toujours. Peut-être parce que Bill avait toujours aimé résoudre des mystères. Ce nom n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'avait pas de date. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Même dans le _Livre des disparus_, la liste officielle où les Aurors comptaient leurs pertes, il n'y avait pas de date. Ni de cause de la mort, car personne ne savait. C'était le seul nom de tout le livre pour lequel on n'avait pas retrouvé de corps ou de parties de corps, ou de témoin de la mort. Pourtant, Sirius avait fini par incarner LA mort qu'un Auror devait espérer. Leur mot d'ordre ?:_Mors Ante Infamia. _Ca disait bien qui ils étaient. Ou ce qu'ils voulaient être. Sinon, plutôt mourir. Mourir plutôt que de révéler des secrets! La tombe plutôt que de trahir la confiance placer en eux! « La mort plutôt que le déshonneur » [titre d'une autre fic de Robin….note de la traductrice]. C'était un vieil axiome mais une histoire comme celle de Sirius donnait un contenu très concret à ces vieux mots. Bill espérait qu'il en aurait la force.

Il ne souhaitait pas pour autant que la fin soit pour aujourd'hui.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit soudain. Même si sa tête se tourna pour voir qui entrait, son esprit se re-concentrait sur sa tâche. Toute distraction avait disparu. Le Chagrin avait été mis de côté. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas importants. Sans effort conscient, Bill Weasley avait refermé sa moitié la plus humaine comme il avait claqué la porte de son vestiaire. Elle serait là quand il reviendrait.

« C'est l'heure, Mesdames et messieurs », dit James Potter calmement, se postant devant le tableau noir où figuraient tous les détails de leur objectif et toutes les étapes de leur plan d'assaut. L'équipe avait déjà été briefée deux fois en détails. Mais l'habitude était de le refaire avant le départ. Personne ne s'en vexait. L'expérience leur avait enseigné que ça sauvait des vies. Mais leur chef leur adressa un sourire rapide et commença à donner ses ordres sans hésiter. « Bien. Cette mission est assez simple. Mais elle peut facilement se compliquer quand on s'y attend le moins. Un Moldu assez malin, il s'appelait Murphy, a dit une fois : 'tout ce qui peut aller mal ira mal'. Et je partage son opinion dans la situation qui nous occupe. »

« Nous envisageons un raid dans le sens classique du terme. Nous y allons en deux équipes de huit parce que nos espions nous ont appris qu'il y aurait une rencontre de Mangemorts sous la direction des Lestrange. Deux des plus dangereux supporters de Voldemort. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils sont fous. Ils ont été libérés quand Azkaban est tombé, il y a cinq ans. Ils ont été responsables de certaines des pires atrocités commises pendant cette guerre. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de souligner les effets positifs qu'auraient leur capture, ou même leur mort, pour notre cause. »

« Mais nous ne voulons pas pour autant voir quiconque prendre des risques stupides. Nos espions nous ont dit qu'il y aurait au moins une douzaine de Mangemorts à cette réunion. Même si nous étions plus nombreux, nous n'aurons pas droit à l'erreur. Contentez-vous de tenir vos rôles et tout ira bien. » Les yeux noisette de Potter brillèrent derrière ses lunettes usagées, s'arrêtant sur chacun des Aurors avec une intensité qui fit frissonner Bill. Certaines personnes ont une présence particulière, une qualité spéciale qu'on peut ressentir plutôt que voir. James Potter était l'un d'entre eux

« Je conduirai l'équipe Alpha par la porte de devant » reprit-il après un instant. « A cause de changements de dernière minute, ce ne sera pas Ernie Jordan qui dirigera l'équipe Bravo. Il est malheureusement nécessaire à un autre endroit et ne peut se joindre à nous aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que le ministre Figg nous rejoint pendant la durée de cette mission. C'est elle qui dirigera l'équipe Bravo qui entrera par l'arrière du bâtiment. Des questions ? »

Un murmure de surprise traversa la pièce Bill sentait l'excitation autour de lui. Mais personne ne discuta cette décision. Il n'y avait par un Auror dans cette unité qui aurait osé mettre en doute les capacités de la vieille dame aux yeux perçants. Ils savaient maintenant pourquoi elle était venue à la dernière réunion. Mais leur confiance était entière. Toute chef du département de mise en œuvre des lois magiques qu'elle était, elle était l'un d'entre eux. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elle était un Auror. Elle appartenait à ce cercle restreint de sorciers et de sorcières qu'on désignait comme « les vieux de la vieille ». Arabella avait été parmi eux, elle l'avait fait et elle avait tout vu. Aujourd'hui elle le faisait juste une fois de plus.

Il y eut les questions habituelles: le cadre, les informations techniques, les angles d'attaque – toutes ces choses que demandent les Aurors sans arrières pensées. Quand les derniers préparatifs furent faits – un dernier coup d'œil à sa baguette et à son partenaire – Bill ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les quelques nouveaux qui participeraient à l'opération. _Les pauvres gamins_, pensa-t-il. Deux seraient dans la mission du jour. L'un venait tout juste de finir son premier cycle et l'autre de terminer son tutorat. Il ne savait plus leurs noms mais il vit Virginia Wilson soutenir le plus jeune avec son regard attentif de vieux mentor. Elle aussi faisait partie des « vieux de la vieille ». Son talent était immense et son expérience du terrain presque _trop_ importante. Bill espéra qu'elle avait été capable d'en transmettre un peu à son élève.

« Transplanez en point 5 », ordonna Potter. Il n'était plus temps de s'inquiéter. A l'appel, Bill leva sa baguette et transplana avec les autres.

 ------------

"Il y a eu une autre attaque, Hagrid" dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Le demi-géant fronça les sourcils.

Rubeus Hagrid aurait complètement écrasé cette chaise appartenant à son bureau de Ministre, s'il ne l'avait pas renforcée en conséquence. Dumbledore aurait trouvé" gênant qu'un vieil ami comme lui détruise ou abîme une chaise antique – sans le vouloir. L'opinion intime d'Albus était que cette chaise était vraiment laide et qu'il se serait bien passé d'elle. Mais ceci aurait peiné Hagrid. Quelque soient ses propres sentiments à propos de cette chaise – qui devait être là depuis qu'il existait un ministre – Dumbledore l'avait renforcée d'un sortilège lorsque Lily l'avait prévenu qu'Hagrid arrivait. Elle jouait bien à l'assistante, pensa-t-il en souriant. Peu se rendaient compte de son intelligence et de ses pouvoirs.

De la même façon, Hagrid était plus qu'il n'en avait l'air. La majorité le pensait stupide – ce qui était faux – et les autres le considéraient comme inutile. Il n'était _que_ le garde-chasse de Poudlard, bien sûr. Quelle importance s'il était stupide ou anormalement grand ? Dumbledore s'autorisa un petit sourire. _Oui, vraiment, quelle importance!_ Mais il supprima ce sourire quand il vit son ancien élève froncer encore un peu plus les sourcils en essayant de deviner pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui avait été appelé par le Ministre.

« J'en suis désolé, Professeur… je veux dire M. le ministre », répondit l'énorme homme. Une crainte soudaine lui donna des couleurs. « Ils ne pensent pas que j'y suis pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, non » répondit calmement Albus. « Je vous ai demandé de venir pour une toute autre raison. Je voudrais vous demander une faveur ».

« Une faveur ? Mais bien sûr, Profess… M. Le ministre » La face ronde du garde-chasse s'alluma et Albus sourit de l'enthousiasme innocent qui le caractérisait.

« Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Professeur si vous le souhaitez, Hagrid » dit-il gentiment. « Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi »

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air irrespectueux, monsieur », lui fut-il répondu.

Albus rie doucement. « Il n'y a rien d'irrespectueux ! J'aime qu'on me rappelle mon passé… surtout des jours comme aujourd'hui. Mes années à Poudlard comptent parmi les meilleures de ma vie et je serai honoré d'être toujours le « professeur » Dumbledore pour vous. »

« Mais vous avez été le meilleur directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu » s'exclama le demi-géant avant de rougir. « Je veux dire… sans manquer de respect au Professeur Lupin, c'est quelqu'un de bien… mais… vous nous manquez Professeur Dumbledore ».

« Merci, Hagrid". A son âge, peu de personnes réussissaient encore à l'embarrasser – mais Rubeus Hagrid pouvait le faire. Son cœur, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait contemplées, pouvait encore être touché. C'était bien de s'en souvenir.

Le demi-géant rougit encore plus, obligeant Albus à se contenir pour ne pas exploser de rire – il savait qu'Hagrid ne comprendrait pas. Il bougonna : « je ne fais que dire la vérité ».

« Nous disons tous la vérité… à notre façon, mon ami » répondit-il doucement. « Parfois nous devons faire plus que cela. Je dois vous poser une question Hagrid : est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Professeur ! » Hagrid eut presque l'air offensé de la question. Albus le rassura.

« Je sais que je peux vous confier ma vie », répondit-il. « Mais les secrets que je dois partager avec vous aujourd'hui ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous révéliez ce que je vais vous dire, bien des vies seraient menacées. »

« Oh ». L'autre baissa les yeux. « Vos secrets seront en sécurité avec moi, Professeur. Ceux des autres aussi ».

Albus acquiesça. « Hagrid, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ?»

« Non, monsieur, jamais »

« Bien ». Il sourit doucement. « En bref, l'Ordre regroupe des sorciers et des sorcières qui veulent abattre Voldemort. La plupart du temps, l'Ordre travaille en dehors des circuits officiels du Ministère. Certains membres jouent un rôle important à la fois dans l'Ordre et au Ministère de la magie ».

« Des gens comme vous ». Qui donc avait dit que Hagrid était stupide ?

« Des gens comme moi », approuva le Ministre de la magie. « Je vous en parle uniquement parce que je dois vous demander une faveur qui n'a rien à voir avec la politique du Ministère. Si vous acceptez la mission que je vous propose, vous ne travaillerez pas pour le Ministère. Vous servirez l'Ordre du Phénix ».

« Une mission, Professeur Dumbledore ? » Hagrid le dévisagea un moment avec beaucoup de sérieux et de calme. « Je le ferai… pour vous ».

Dumbledore sourit. « Sans même me demandez ce que c'est, Hagrid ? »

« Ce n'est pas important, Professeur, je vous fais confiance ».

Pendant un court instant, le cœur d'Albus Dumbledore parût sur le point d'exploser. Son âge ne le mettait pas l'abri de surprise comme celle là. Des moments pareils  faisaient qu'il pouvait sincèrement et vraiment croire que la guerre pouvait être gagnée. « Merci », répondit-il doucement. « Vous pourrez toujours refuser quand vous connaîtrez la nature de cette mission, Hagrid ».

« Je ne le ferai pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Hagrid sourit et Albus sut alors qu'il réussirait. Un Coeur aussi grand ne pouvait pas faillir. Il inspira profondément et répondit:

« Je veux que vous alliez voir les géants, Hagrid ».

___________

L'équipe Alpha se matérialisa dans une rue comme les autres au pied d'un bâtiment tout à fait comme les autres. C'était un restaurant baptisé La Queue du Dragon « Steaks de premiers choix et dîners enchantés ». Il appartenait à Francis Travers. Dans les faits, ce restaurant servait de lieu de rendez-vous aux Mangemorts – bien que le Ministère n'ait jamais réussi à le prouver. Mais cette fois, tout pouvait changer. Un indicateur leur avait appris qu'un groupe allait bientôt s'y rencontrer. La rumeur précisait que les Lestrange seraient présents – les deux spécialistes en torture de Voldemort- mais aussi Travers et Mulciber, deux cibles importantes pour le Ministère. Le cœur battant, Bill regarda autour de lui. La rue était calme. Anormalement calme en fait pour une fin d'après-midi.

Des signaux d'alarmes s'allumèrent dans sa tête.

Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose clochait tellement qu'instinctivement il se tourna vers James Potter. Les yeux noisette le considérèrent un instant mais quand Bill allait ouvrir la bouche, ils lui firent silencieusement signe de se taire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise et fixèrent son chef sans comprendre. Potter ne dit rien d'autre que « Allons-y ».

Le chef des Auror avança doucement vers le restaurant avec une grâce que Bill ne pouvait qu'envier. « Faites attention » dit Potter sans se retourner. « Ils savent peut-être que nous sommes là ».

Une demi-douzaine de pas plus tard, ils faisaient face à la porte d'entrée. Potter, comme chef d'équipe, allait devant, sa main gauche sur la poignée de la porte, sa baguette dans la droite. Bill était derrière lui. _Inspire, Expire._ Cette petite pause était ce qu'ils appelaient le moment de vérité. Mentalement, il vérifia que son bouclier personnel était bien en place, qu'aucun sort ne pourrait le prendre par surprise. Bill jeta ensuite un regard autour de lui. A sa gauche et à sa droite, il pouvait voir les deux autres équipes avancer vers les deux grandes fenêtres du restaurant. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides et entraînés. Ils avaient tous faits tant de raids similaires. En entraînement ou dans la réalité. Ils connaissaient leur place et auraient pu les retrouver les yeux fermés. Le plan était simple afin d'éviter toutes erreurs. Au signal, ils enfoncèrent la porte.

Potter partit à droite, Bill à gauche. Sa baguette prête. Il vit son chef éviter un sort bien placé. Les Mangemorts les attendaient de pieds fermes, prêts à l'affrontement. Ils attaquaient. Il entendit à sa gauche Virginia Wilson jurer. Il n'avait pas le temps de savoir pourquoi. Son bouclier renvoya un maléfice d'entrave lancé à la va-vite par Mulciber. Bill évita un sort Incinerator venant de Travers. Il l'entendit grésiller contre le mur derrière lui alors qu'il jetait un contre-sort au Reductor de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Deux pas de plus l'amenèrent au centre des combats. Il stupéfixa rapidement un mangemort qui faisait face à l'équipe Bravo qui venait d'entrer par la porte de derrière. Il entendit soudain, venant du plus profond de la salle, le début du sort et il sentit un frisson courir dans son dos.

« Ava… »

Mais l'ennemi en question tomba, incapable de finir. James Potter l'avait fait taire tout en évitant les efforts de Rodolphus Lestrange pour le stupéfixer. L'idée jaillit dans l'esprit de Bill : _Ils le veulent vivant. _Les mangemorts n'hésitaient jamais à jeter des sortilèges impardonnables. Il était donc clair qu'ils ne voulaient pas tuer James Potter. Les secondes suivantes lui auraient confirmé cette hypothèse s'il ne s'était pas intéressé à tout autre chose.

Le chef de l'équipe Bravo venait de tomber.

Le monde se figea. L'esprit de Bill s'échauffa. Arabella Figg était le chef de la mise en oeuvre des lois magiques. Elle était une héroïne pour le monde magique. Son courage et sa détermination avaient été décisifs dans cette guerre. Même si elle n'avait pas été dans le service actif depuis des années, elle restait une légende. Elle était importante. Elle était aimée. Et le stock en héros devenait avec une effroyable régularité de plus en plus restreint. La mort récente d'un homme de bonne volonté comme Frank Longdubat ne faisait que le confirmer. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de la perdre.

Sans plus réfléchir, Bill s'avança et assomma un Mangemort qui essayait de faire léviter le corps inconscient du secrétaire d'Etat. Figg retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat, inconsciente et sans mouvement. L'Auror le plus proche d'elle réagit rapidement. Mais alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour la réanimer, il s'effondra victime de Mulciber et d'un sortilège Doloris. Personne n'étant plus près que lui et conscient que le temps jouait contre eux, Bill fit trois pas dans la salle à manger, évitant de justesse un sortilège de Suffocation. Il était tellement concentré qu'il faillit rater l'ordre de Potter.

« Repli ! Plan Zoulou! » - lança le chef des Aurors.

Le plan Zoulou sonnait la retraite. C'était le pire scénario. Tout le monde devait sortir et transplaner individuellement. Un lieu de rassemblement ultérieur était donné à chaque opération. Le plan Zoulou voulait dire que la loi de Murphy avait été vérifiée. Pour réduire les pertes, il fallait partir. Bill regarda autour de lui avec surprise. D'habitude il sentait bien l'évolution de la situation et pour l'instant il n'avait pas pensé que les choses allaient si mal. Bizarrement, ses yeux lui confirmèrent ce sentiment. C'était de plus en plus confus mais ça restait gérable. Le seul gros pépin pour l'instant était le secrétaire d'Etat à terre… quelques autres avaient été touchés mais personne n'était mort. Tout le monde pouvait se déplacer seul, sauf Figg. 

Mais Potter était le chef.

Bill savait qu'il avait peu de temps. Dans quelques secondes, ils seraient tous partis. Un autre Auror s'approcha de Figg mais fut repoussé par Travers. Les mangemorts étaient prêts à tout pour l'avoir. Elle serait la personne la plus importante jamais capturée par Voldemort. Ils ne pouvaient pas permettre ça ! Il connaissait assez Arabella Figg pour penser qu'elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être capturée. Bill toucha un Mangemort avec un charme Réfrigérant et plongea contre elle. Ni mort, ni capture, n'aurait lieu sans qu'il intervienne. Il ressentit une onde de puissance et fut rassuré de voir son bouclier avaler un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Malheureusement, ce fut un sort de trop et son bouclier cessa de fonctionner. Il était sans défense et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

Il n'avait pas le temps de trouver quelque chose de malin ou de compliqué. Seule la puissance pouvait encore le sauver. Comme son mentor le lui avait appris il y avait bien des années, Bill canalisa en lui toute son énergie et sa colère pour les mettre au service de la magie. Il attrapa le bras inerte de Figg. Transplaner quelqu'un était toujours quelque chose de risqué, mais comme elle était inconsciente ça devait être plus facile. Une chose de moins à s'occuper en quelque sorte. A sa droite, Bellatrix Lestrange leva sa baguette, le sortilège de la mort sur les lèvres.

Mais ils étaient déjà partis.


	13. saisir sa chance

Promises Unbroken

Disclaimer Rowlings

Robin l'a écrit, Alana Chantelune a traduit ce Chapitre… Fénice et Camille ont relus…

Messages : Eriol ? Eriol ? Quelle question ?

Chapitre treize: Saisir sa chance

"Sale rat!"

"Amoureux des Moldus ! Saleté ! Aïe!" Le garçon blond plaqua son bras gauche cassé sur sa poitrine, luttant pour ne pas se plier en deux de douleur. Sa baguette était sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

"Bien fait pour toi, Malefoy!" lui fut-il méchamment répondu. "Est-ce que tu vas te mettre à pleurer, maintenant, Draco? Courir demander de l'aide à ton Mangemort de père?"

Les yeux gris brillant de colère, Malefoy se redressa et s'avança menaçant vers son adversaire. "Vraiment, Weasley?" demanda t-il. "Aimerais-tu savoir ce qui arrive au gens qui provoquent la colère d'un Malefoy?"

"Je vois déjà" dit Fred avec mépris, regardant de haut le Serpentard. Il était tellement en colère qu'il pouvait difficilement respirer ; les bord de son champ de vision menaçaient de devenir rouges, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était combien il serait formidable de réduire son arrogante petite face de sale gamin en purée. Le ciel savait combien il l'aurait mérité…

"Tu le regretteras, Weasley!" siffla t-il avec douleur.

"Tu crois vraiment? En ce moment c'est toi qui—"

"Weasley! Malefoy!" La voix de Mundungus Fletcher couvrit soudainement les paroles de Fred. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux ; Fred fut tenté de jeter un sort à Malefoy tout de suite (de préférence avec quelque chose de méchant et d'incroyablement douloureux). Mais il connaissait mieux _le professeur de métamorphose que Malefoy_. Sans atténuer en rien sa fureur, il parvint néanmoins à se contraindre au calme. Le Professeur Fletcher n'était pas exactement le genre d'homme qui pardonnait. Fred savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux se taire et le laisser parler. Malefoy, toutefois, ne partageait pas sa vision de directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

"C'est sa faute, Professeur!" - cracha le Serpentard de première année. "Il m'a blessé! J'étais seulement en train d'essayer de me défendre—"

"Taisez-vous."

"Il devrait être renvoyé!" grogna Malfoy avec importance. "Un troisième année qui attaque un première année. Pourquoi—"

_"Silence!_" Ce rugissement réduisit le garçon au silence, et Fred résista à l'envie de sourire—à moins que la colère qui brillait dans les yeux verts du professeur Fletcher soit dirigée contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de trembler quand Fletcher gronda, "Expliquez -vous."

Rien n'était mieux que la vérité. "Il a attaqué Angelina." 

"C'est faux!" Le visage couturé de Fletcher se tourna de nouveau violemment vers Malefoy encore une fois. Le blond glapit avec fureur : "Il ment!"

"Et je suppose qu'elle est allongée à terre _pour le plaisir_ !" La colère de Fred l'emporta et fit quelques pas de plus vers Malefoy, sans plus se soucier de ce que le professeur verrait. Il avait juste besoin de réduire ce sale gamin en purée. Fred n'avait même plus envie d'utiliser la magie ; il voulait juste frapper Malefoy—mais Fletcher s'interposa entre eux, son visage illuminé par la colère.

"Vous restez où vous êtes, jeune homme!" - tonna t-il. Fred frissonna, et regarda le Directeur de sa maison reporter son attention sur le Serpentard. "Maintenant, Malfoy, vous allez me dire la _vérité, ou nous iront decheref chez le M. le directeur."_

L'expression sur le visage de Malfoy disait que rien ne lui faisait plus peur que Remus Lupin, mais les yeux verts de Fletcher étaient fixés sur lui, et le Serpentard réalisa qu'il avait des problèmes plus immédiats que le Directeur—comme un ex-Auror qui n'était pas de bonne humeur pour le moment. Malgré tout, Malefoy s'entêta, même si sa réplique fut un peu moins arrogante. "Il m'a attaqué."

"Weasley?" Fletcher devait avoir compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de Malfoy, parce qu'il se tourna vers Fred encore une fois. "La vérité."

"Nous revenions tardivement du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques—Angelina et moi étions restés en arrière pour aider le Professeur Brûlopot—et Angelina a heurté Malefoy par accident. Elle a dit "excuse-moi", mais il l'a traitée de… hé bien, il l'a traitée de quelque chose de d'ignoble, t quand Angelina lui dit de grandir il lui a jeté un sort." Les mots sortaient comme un torrent ; Fred dut prendre une grande inspiration quand il eut finit. Il espérait que Fletcher le croirait. Il y avait des moments dans lesquels être un fauteur de troubles n'était pas à votre avantage, particulièrement quand vous vouliez que quelqu'un ait confiance en vous.

"De quoi l'avez-vous traitée, Malfoy?" La voix de Fletcher était dure

"Je ne l'ai traitée de rien du tout." Aucune conciliation dans les yeux gris du garçon ; il ne dirait rien. Fletcher n'avait même pas daigné le regarder. Il s'y était probablement attendu.

"Weasley ?"

Fred soupira. Sa maman l'aurait tué si jamais elle l'avait entendu dire ces mots, mais apparemment la mère de Malefoy n'était pas aussi stricte. "Une sale pute de Gryffondor, monsieur."

Les yeux de Fletcher brillèrent. "Et que s'est-il passé ? Comment l'a t-il blessée ?"

"Un Maléfice du Saucisson, Professeur," répliqua t-il. "Mais ensuite il a commencé à dire autre chose. Il a commencé à dire 'Endo—'." Et Fred ne voulait vraiment pas penser au seul sortilège qu'il connaissait et qui commençait par ça.

Le visage du professeur s'illumina, et il se tourna face à Malfoy, la fureur se lisant dans chaque ligne de son visage couvert de cicatrices. Le regard dans ses yeux furieux révéla à Fred que, non, il ne s'était pas trompé—et maintenant il ne regrettait pas d'avoir brisé le bras de Malefoy. Le visage du Serpentard se figea sous le regardimpitoyable de Fletcher et il s'agrippa à son bras cassé. Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais Fred n'y fit pas attention —Après tout, ce n'était que ce qui arrivait quand votre bras rencontrait une plutôt grosse pierre.

"J'aimerai aller à l'infirmerie, maintenant, Professeur. Je dois vraiment écouter ça ?"

"_Ferula," grogna Fletcher, agitant sa baguette en direction du bras cassé du garçon. Des bandages et une éclisse s'installèrent rapidement autour du bras de Malfoy, mais Fletcher enragea en observant cela. Sa patience (qu'il n'avait jamais eut en grande quantité) était visiblement mise à rude épreuve. Puis il fit un geste sec envers les deux garçons. "Venez avec moi. M. le directeur doit être mis au courant."_

------------

James n'avait jamais entendu autant de jurons placés ensembles de manière cohérente dans une seule et même phrase. 

Il était difficile de ne pas rire. Arabella Figg s'était réveillée, avait ouvert les yeux, et s'était mise à jurer. Violemment, salement, dix fois plus grossière qu'un vieux marin. Lorsque son chef surprit son regard, et ses lèvres formèrent un rictus de colère, ses yeux flashèrent, tout en étudiant chaque recoin de la pièce. Dès que Weasley l'avait ramenée, James l'avait immédiatement transférée sur le sofa qu'il gardait dans son bureau—Lily détestait le fait même qu'il en ait un, parce que, disait-elle, ça ne l'encourageait _pas_ à rentrer à la maison tous les soirs. Mais aujourd'hui ça paraissait plus qu'utile. Bella sut immédiatement où elle était mais elle tourna pourtant son regard gris sur James. 

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda t-elle.

"Vous avez été stupéfixiée," expliqua James aussi calmement que possible. Seigneur. Il l'avait vu en colère auparavant, mais cette fois elle était proche de l'état dans lequel l'avait mise cette mission où lui et Sirius s'étaient arrangés pour détruire un _immeuble_ entier. Ils avaient eu beau avoir réussi à capturer les suspects mais ça n'avait pas suffi à Arabella. Elle ne laissait jamais passer aucune erreur, aussi innocente soit-elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à continuer mais son mentor le coupa.

"Bien sûr que j'ai été stupéfixiée !" jappa t-elle. "Que s'est-il passé, par l'enfer ?"

"Hé bien, les choses allaient de travers et j'ai ordonné un Plan Zoulou—" _Juste comme je l'avait supposé ajouta t-il mentalement—"Et Weasley ici présent vous a transplanée ici."_

Les yeux d'Arabella se remplirent d'un feu gris. "_Quoi?" Elle tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction de Bill Weasley, semblant noter sa présence pour la première fois. Face à cette terrible colère, tout ce que le pauvre garçon pouvait faire était de regarder par terre avec confusion ; James comprenait que Weasley avait essayé de bien faire. Dans toute autre circonstance, il __aurait bien fait—une action héroïque, même—mais bon sang, 'Bella était __supposée se faire capturer! Il y avait des choses qui n'étaient simplement pas consignées dans le manuel. "Mais à quoi vous avez pensé, bon sang, mon garçon?"_

"Doucement, 'Bella," demanda James voyant Weasley ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. "Il ne savait pas."

Ceci la fit taire – sa bouche se réduisant un instant à une ligne de mécontentement. Mais son regard de nouveau s'enflamma. "_Bon sang_!" jura-t-elle. "Tout ce foutu travail pour rien. Putain de Murphy. Saleté de Mangemorts. Saletés d'Aurors avec leur complexe du héros—"

Le rire de James la coupa. Certaines personnes ne changeaient pas, même quand vous leur faisiez porter une tonne de responsabilités, et le langage d'Arabella aurait déjà fait rougir n'importe quel vieux soldat. Son regard furieux se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, James?" grinça Arabella. "Vous ne réalisez pas quelle somme de travail nous avons accompli pour _rien? Dans un putain de moment d'héroïsme malvenu, ce garçon a juste réussi à foutre à l'eau toute l'Opération Brise-glace !"_

En soupirant, James s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau qu'il venait de faire venir à côté du sofa. "Je sais, 'Bella," dit-il tranquillement. "C'était mon bébé, après tout. Mais ça sera pour une autre fois—vous vous sentez bien?"

"Bien sûr que je vais bien."

"J'en suis heureux. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je n'aimais pas l'idée de vous savoir à Azkaban," admit James.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé », dit sèchement son chef avant de s'agiter et d'hausser les épaules légèrement tout en se redressant. « De toute façon, ça ne sert plus à rien d'en discuter » 

 "Exact." Elle rejeta ses jambes sur le coté du sofa. Son regard empêcha James qui ouvrait déjà la bouche de protester.

 "Ne commencez pas avec moi, mon garçon. Quelqu'un doit aller expliquer à Dumbledore pourquoi votre fameux plan a échoué, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi."

Il aurait pu objecter, mais parlementer avec Arabella Figg était comme s'adresser à un mur de briques. Alors James soupira, se leva et lui ouvrit la porte comme un jeune gentleman. "Vous me prévenez quand vous êtes de retour?"

"Bien sûr. Comment sauver quelque chose de cette catastrophe autrement ?"

Son départ  laissa James seul avec un Bill Weasley très confus. Le jeune homme avait observé un silence respectueux durant l'échange entre ses supérieurs. En y repensant, James supposait qu'il aurait dû lui demander de sortir. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et la confusion colorait encore le visage de l'autre. James connaissait plutôt bien Weasley—pas assez pour l'appeler un ami, mais assez pour savoir que c'était un puissant sorcier et un Auror talentueux. Pour l'être depuis aussi longtemps que Bill, il fallait du talent et de la puissance; ainsi qu'une sacrée dose de chance. De la chance… une chance que son frère Charlie, un des quelques Aurors que James avait jamais formés, n'avait pas eut. La mort de Charlie lui faisait toujours mal même s'il avait arrêté d'y penser. Il mit cette angoisse de côté. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

"Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

James soupira. Il supposait qu'il devait quelques explications au gamin, spécialement après que Bella lui ait hurlé dessus de cette façon. "Disons simplement que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues."

« Jusque là, j'avais compris » répondit Bill sèchement.

Un silence désagréable passa, durant lequel James étudia le jeune homme. Une idée avait germée dans son esprit—une idée dangereuse, stupide et probablement insensée, mais une de celles qui pourraient justement marcher. Possible. S'ils étaient chanceux. La vraie question était de savoir combien Weasley avait compris durant les quelques secondes de cette conversation non protégée. Rapidement, il passa en revue ce qu'il savait de Bill Weasley, et une vision mentale de ses états de service défila devant ses yeux : Joueur de Quidditch pendant un an. Préfet. Formé par Alastor Maugrey. Avait survécu au raid catastrophique contre Mulciber en 1989, quand tant d'autres y étaient tombés. Oh, oui. C'était un bon. Probablement un des meilleurs— hors de propos, James réalisa qu'il devrait bientôt lui proposer de devenir le mentor de quelqu'un. Une telle influence devait être donnée en exemple. Finalement, le jeune Auror continua.

"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que vous pouvez me dire, ou je ne devrais pas demander?"

_Intelligent, aussi, _ajouta_ James à sa liste mentale. "Probablement pas—pas tout de suite, de toute façon," répondit-il. "Mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui mérite une explication, c'est toi. Demande-la moi un de ces quatre."_

"Très bien."

------------

La porte s'ouvrit, mais Remus volontairement ne se leva pas. Les sortilèges qui tapissaient le château l'avaient averti de l'approche du visiteur ; l'utilisation par Rogue de _certains _mots de passe l'avait encore confirmée – si besoin était. Depuis longtemps, Remus avait découvert qu'il était pratique d'avoir des mots de passe "spéciaux", qui fonctionnaient uniquement pour lui et pour certains individus. Rogue, bien sûr, arrivait en bonne place sur sa liste. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de créer des urgences.

Remus tambourina légèrement sur son bureau, échangeant un sombre sourire avec le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui ornait le mur à sa gauche. Ca n'allait pas être drôle—en fait, toute erreur de sa part serait carrément dangereuse. Avec un peu de doigté, il devrait cependant y arriver. Il avait déjà négocié avec un des couples de parents, qui avaient été ouvertement soulagés que leur fils s'en tire avec deux douzaines de retenues. Le second couple de parents concernés avait été prévenu, mais leur fille n'avait pas été punie. Rassurés sur le fait qu'Angelina allait bien, les Johnson avaient très bien coopéré. Toutefois, le troisième couple de parents concernés inquiétait le directeur, pourtant leur enfant avait certainement été le plus fautif.

Lucius Malefoy se pavanait dans son bureau, et Remus dut combattre l'envie de grogner. Le loup en lui voulait faire quelque chose de très mal, mais il se contrôla, aidé par de longues années de pratique. Presque tout le monde savait que Malefoy était un Mangemort mais il n'y avait jamais eut aucune preuve. Il était aussi fuyant que la mascotte de son ancienne maison. Il avait été accusé plusieurs fois mais avait été à chaque fois blanchi. Cela était en partie dû - le directeur le savait - à sa grande fortune et aux excellents avocats qu'il avait été capable de se payer. Mais c'était aussi à cause du fait que Lucius Malfoy était impitoyablement intelligent et qu'il savait mieux que personne manier sa puissance.

Remus espérait seulement que ce bâtard ne venait pas dans l'école comme représentant du Conseil d'Administration. Malheureusement, seuls les témoignages d'espions comme Severus Snape auraient pu l'empêcher de disposer de ce poste—et l'Ordre ne pouvait se permettre de sacrifier ainsi leur meilleur espion. La triste vérité était que, même si Albus Dumbledore _savait que Malefoy était assis à la droite de Voldemort, ils ne pouvaient amener de quoi satisfaire la justice sans risquer plus qu'il n'était raisonnable. Leur respect de la loi était ce qui les séparait des Ténèbres, et il y avait plusieurs lignes qui ne pouvaient être franchies. Les espions comme Rogue avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et, en fin de compte, abattre Voldemort empêcherait des gens comme Malefoy de prendre sa place._

Et puis, le directeur avait lui aussi ses défenseurs au Conseil. Les autres Administrateurs pouvaient se laisser impressionner par Lucius et ses menaces, mais pas James Potter. Le meilleur ami de Remus avait les reins aussi solides qu'un centaure face à Malefoy — bien plus que son fils quand il deviendrait l'héritier de cette famille. En pensant à cela, le loup-garou s'interrogea. Il était surpris que Harry n'est pas trouvé le moyen d'être impliqué dans cette histoire. 

"Lucius" Il salua le Mangemort avec un sourire qui n'induit aucun des deux sorciers en erreur. "Asseyez-vous donc."

"Je préfère rester debout, merci," répliqua hautainement Malfoy, et encore une fois, Remus fut frappé par les similitudes entre son arrogante figure et le dédain permanant qu'affichaient les traits de son fils.

"Très bien." Remus ne se leva pas. Si Malfoy pensait que le regarder de haut lui donnerait plus de pouvoir, grand bien lui fasse. Il s'en moquait. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard?"

Severus, nota t-il, était parti. _Un homme intelligent. Il ne voulait visiblement pas être pris entre son vieil ami (et la loyauté inhérente de son statut de Mangemort) et son rôle de directeur de maison de l'école, charge qu'il prenait très au sérieux. C'était une bataille dans laquelle même Malefoy pouvait comprendre que Rogue faisait mieux de ne pas participer. En vérité, Remus lui en était très reconnaissant, même si ce n'était pas pour les raisons que Malefoy envisageait. Le loup-garou ne tenait pas particulièrement à une confrontation finale entre Severus et ses frères Mangemort—il savait que la trahison de Rogue envers ses plus vieux amis avait été un problème compliqué et qu'elle répondait à un sentiment de culpabilité. Et, bien qu'il ait complètement confiance en Severus, il préférait lui éviter la douleur qu'inévitablement un démasquage lui imposerait. Remus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours le protéger, mais il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire le plus longtemps possible. _

"Je suis venu parler avec vous à propos de… _l'incident_ d'hier." La lèvre supérieure de Lucius se retroussa en un rictus très familier. "Si j'ai bien compris l'affaire, le garçon qui a attaqué mon fils n'a _pas_ été expulsé_ ?"_

"Il a été puni de manière appropriée pour ses actions," répondit Remus d'une voix égale. Très volontairement, il ne précisa pas comment.

"Vraiment?" demanda Lucius avec sarcasme. "Et vous pensez bien sûr que la punition de _mon fils était également appropriée?"_

"Je le pense."

"Très bien." Le rictus s'accentua. "J'ai peur, Lupin, que le Conseil d'Administration ne soit pas d'accord avec vous."

"Oh?" Remus laissa ses yeux bruns s'agrandir avec innocence. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il négociait avec Lucius Malfoy, mais comme toujours, il espérait avec ferveur que ce serait la dernière.

"Oui," grogna Lucius, irrité par le calme de Remus. "Je suis, d'une part, très intrigué sparur le fait que vous n'ayez pas renvoyé le garçon Weasley pour son attaque non-provoquée sur mon fils. Il est compréhensible que  votre navrant manque de contrôle sur l'école, et votre échec de punir réellement ce responsable est conduit le Conseil d'Administration à s'interroger sur vos capacités à assumer les vastes responsabilités de Directeur."

La voix de l'autre transpirait l'autosatisfaction.

"Parlez pour vous-même, Mr. Malfoy—ne parlez pas pour les autres," répliqua Remus d'une voix coupante, luttant pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas aussi dur que ça l'avait été. "Et, pour ce qui est de votre fils—je pourrai difficilement parler d'une attaque non-provoquée de Weasley. Votre fils avait déjà agressé une troisième année de Gryffondor, Angelina Johnson, et était sur le point de jeter un autre sort quand Weasley est intervenu." La voix de Remus était très, très froide.

"Et si j'étais vous, Lucius, je m'estimeraist _très _chanceux que Weasley ait agi au moment où il l'a fait. Votre fils était sur le point de faire quelque chose……_ D'impardonnable._"

Les dangereux yeux gris s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, mais Malefoy reprit rapidement le contrôle. Son regard jusque là glacial se mit à brûler de colère. Sa voix était dure "Je ne peux pas croire cela."

"Moi, non plus" Remus lui offrit un sourire glacial. "Après tout, je ne peux _imaginer où il aurait pu apprendre ce genre choses."_

------------

"Dis-moi ce que tu as entendu sur l'Opération Brise-glace."

"L'opération quoi?" fit Bill en écho, fixant avec curiosité son supérieur. Ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans une très petite pièce dont il n'avait jamais connu l'existence. Ils y avaient accédé en passant par le bureau de James Potter, et il était quasiment sûr que la seule et unique autre porte menait au domaine privé d'Arabella Figg. L'entrée était soigneusement dissimulée derrière une bibliothèque et Bill était assez intelligent pour réaliser qu'il était un des très rares Aurors qui n'aient jamais pénétré dans ce trou sombre et sans fenêtre. Il n'y avait même aucune lumière magique. Les quelques chandelles sur les étagères  ou sur la table au centre de la pièce étaient définitivement des objets Moldus - Elles répandaient leur cire sur le dessus de table en chêne. Cela seul suffisait à Bill pour dire que cet endroit était un secret bien gardé — aucune magie n'était présente, excepté le charme de silence qu'il avait entendu Potter mettre en place en entrant. Personne ne pouvait les découvrir ici. 

Pas pour la première fois, il se demanda pourquoi il était là.

"Bien," sourit Potter. Quelque chose de malicieuxbrilla dans ses yeux noisettes. "Azkaban, je présume que tu en as entendu parler ?"

Une réplique indignée lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, mais voyant le sourire de son chef, Bill comprit qu'il se moquait de lui —et gentiment, en plus. "Une ou deux fois," répliqua t-il honnêtement. "Peut-être."

Potter pouffa brièvement, mais ensuite son expression devint plus sérieuse. "Tu faisais parti des Aurors avant que Voldemort ne prenne la prison, exact?"

"Oui." Il se souvenait bien des Détraqueurs et devait lutter pour ne pas frissonner en y pensant. Comme beaucoup de ses pairs, Bill haïssait ces créatures.

"Y as-tu jamais été?" demanda le chef des Auror. "Amener des prisonnier ou autre genre?"

"Deux fois," répondit Bill avec honnêteté. Il n'avait pas apprécié l'expérience. "Avec Maugrey."

Penser à son mentor était douloureux. Alastor Maugrey, qui avait été abattu par une douzaine et demi de Détraqueurs. Bill pouvait très bien s'imaginer la scène même s'il avait été très loin du combat ce jour là. Alastor Maugrey les avait d'abord combattu avec succès, mais il n'avait pas réussi à tenir. Un désir de vengeance brûlait douloureusement en lui—_Encore une autre chose pour laquelle Voldemort doit payer!_ Alastor Maugrey, avait été achevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

"Bien," fit Potter après un moment. Son visage était devenu sombre. "Je suppose, bien sûr, que tu es au courant des efforts du Ministère pour reprendre la prison?"

Bill essayait toujours de deviner où il voulait en venir. "Oui." Il fronça les sourcils. "Si je peux demander, monsieur, qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec cette 'Brise-glace'?"

"Tout, dans le sens que Brise-glace est la meilleur chance que nous avons de pénétrer Azkaban et de faire le premier pas vers la victoire dans cette guerre."

Bill sentit quelque chose exploser et lui vriller les entrailles. Il connaissait toutes les raisons de reprendre Azkaban, et les possibilités d'action étaient un sujet constant de discussion parmi les Aurors, mais c'était différent. Potter n'essayait pas de minimiser l'importance d'Azkaban ; Ne pas mentionner ces raisons soulignait au contraire combien il était crucial de reprendre l'île. Même plus, depuis cette perte, Azkaban était le trône de Voldemort et la base de ses opérations c'était l'une des places que les espions du Ministère n'avaient jamais été capables de briser. C'était aussi le petit enfer privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le public sorcier le savait. Azkaban était le plus patent symbole du pouvoir de Voldemort. Mais Bill n'était pas surpris par ces faits, tout du moins le désir du Ministère de reprendre la prison. Ce qui le choquait étaient les mots de Potter.

Il y en avait peu qui osaient parler de _gagner la guerre. Le seul fait de survivre semblait assez pour la plupart… Bill essaya de froncer les sourcils—l'optimisme, d'après son expérience, était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se payer— mais c'était difficile. Quelque chose dans les paroles de Potter avait touché une corde en lui. Il y avait de _l'espoir_. "Donc vous êtes en train de dire qu'Azkaban est le premier pas vers la fin?"_

"Oui. Ou pourrait l'être," répliqua l'autre Auror. "Le Ministère a essayé de pénétrer dans l'île pendant des années, mais je n'ai pas à te dire ce qu'ont été les résultats de ces efforts."

L'espoir qui semblait le bienvenu fut de nouveau comme chaque fois battu en brèche par la réalité. Bill répondit sombrement. "Rien."

Potter hocha la tête. "La sécurité du Ministère est plus pourrie qu'une éponge."

"A ce point?" demanda t-il, et puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. "Ce n'est pas une opération du Ministère?"

"Non, ce n'en est pas une," répondit son chef. Soudain, ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur le jeune homme avec une intensité presque gênante. Ils reconnurent l'intelligence de Bill tout en plongeant directement dans son âme. « Dis-moi ce que tu sais de l'Ordre du Phénix, Bill."

Son cœur rata un battement et fit une pirouette dans sa poitrine. "Il existe vraiment?"

Potter hocha la tête en silence. Ses yeux, toujours fixés sur Bill qui avait pris un instant pour ressortir les faits de sa mémoire, ne cillèrent pas un instant »

"Pas plus que ce que disent les rumeurs," admit-il. "C'est une organisation secrète qui se dresse contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais personne ne sait vraiment qui en sont les membres…" Il y avait une question implicite que Bill ne se risqua pas à poser.

"Si tu choisis d'accepter cette mission, tu deviendras l'un d'entre eux," fut la réponse tranquille.

"Quelle est-elle?" 

C'était la seule chose qu'il valait le peine de demander en réalité Il savait qu'il ne pourrait qu'accepter. Certains auraient passer du temps à mesurer les risques encourus, Bill pouvait seulement penser à tous les braves sorciers et sorcières qui avaient finis enfermés à Azkaban, torturés pour des informations jusqu'à ce que Voldemort les ait vidés de toute substance et les laisse pourrir grâce aux bon soins des Détraqueurs. Les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisaient pas de secrets sur ce qui arrivait dans la prison ou sur les horreurs subies par les prisonniers. La première et la plus nombreuse de ces horreurs, bien sûr, était les Détraqueurs, mais encore pire, il y avait les Lestranges, la paire de "spécialistes" de Voldemort. Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient déjà dingues avant d'être envoyés à Azkaban en 1979, mais quand le Seigneur des Tenèbres avait pris la prison sept ans après, ils étaient loin d'être les plus sains d'esprits des Mangemorts. Que le peu de santé mentale qu'ils n'avaient jamais possédée semblait les avoir abandonnés et ils quittaient maintenant rarement l'île. Azkaban était devenu leur terrain de jeu privé pour mettre en oeuvre les tortures les plus dégradantes et les plus tordues au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et Bill n'était pas fou. Il savait que n'importe qui finissait toujours par craquer.

"L'Opération Brise-glace," continua Potter sans plus de préambule, "consistait initialement à infiltrer Azkaban par un membre du cercle restreint de l'Ordre. L'idée était d'envoyer quelqu'un qui était une cible trop tentante pour que Voldemort la tue tout de suite—quelqu'un qui saurait des secrets auxquels le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait résister. Toutefois, ton interférence… inattendue a changé cela."

_Maintenant _il comprenait la colère d'Arabella Figg! "La Ministre," dit Bill avec surprise. "Elle _voulait _être capturée?"

"Oui," répondit l'autre sèchement. "Mais malheureusement, cette ruse ne marchera pas deux fois, même pour un autre membre du Cercle Restreint. Nous devons donc à présent improviser."

"Pourquoi moi?"

"D'abord, à cause de ton talent de briseur de sort. Une fois à Azkaban, si tu choisis d'accepter cette mission—et ne te fais aucune illusion, c'est voulu—tu seras seul. Il n'y a aucune aide que nous, tant au Ministère que dans l'Ordre, pourrions te donner une fois à l'intérieur. Deuxièmement, tu connais déjà l'existence de l'opération, grâce à l'explosion fâcheuse d'Arabella.

"Toutefois, la première est la plus importante des raisons. Qui que nous envoyions, nous lui fournirons deux choses : leur propre baguette et un Portoloin pour un lieu sûr prédéterminé. Le sort pour transformer chaque objet est une magie ancienne et compliquée, et devrait être indétectable, même pour Voldemort. Il a bien sûr une durée spécifique, et ni le portoloin ni la baguette n'apparaîtront avant qu'un certain nombre de jours n'aient passé." L'aîné fit une pause pendant un moment, laissant Bill prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait. C'était un bon plan, même s'il était complètement insensé et incroyablement dangereux. Mais encore une fois, comment entrer dans la tanière du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu être _autre_ chose? Quand Bill hocha la tête, Potter continua.

"A ce moment, l'agent aura trois options. La première est de simplement s'échapper, en espérant ramener avec lui les informations essentielles qui nous permettrait de faire tomber Azkaban une fois pour toutes. La deuxième est d'attendre de l'aide d'autres prisonniers avant d'entreprendre leur propre évasion. La troisième, et la plus dangereuse, est d'ouvrir le Portoloinpermettant ainsi à d'autres de l'utiliser dans l'autre sens et d'ouvrirune porte d'entrer pour un assaut total de l'île."

Bill pouvait s'offrir une courte réflexion personnelle, pouvait considérer les possibilités et les risques encourus. Mais à la fin, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner, et elle ne changerait pas. 

"Quand est-ce que je commence?"


	14. L'impossible

Promesses tenus 

Deuxième version COMPLETE !! Désolée… j'ai eu des gros problèmes d'Ordinateur et du coup j'étais tellement pressée d'updater que j'ai oublié de relire… Oui je sais, c'est pas brillant !!!! 

Et bienvenu à Titou… Qui a fait explosé les reviews dédiées à cette fic… bravo !!! et Merci !

Celui-là de chapitre aussi je l'aime bien…

Chapitre quatorze: L'impossible 

L'année 1991 tirait à sa fin. Ils tenaient la blague parfaite pour fêter ça dignement. Ils l'avaient préparée avec assiduité pendant ces dernières semaines qui les séparaient encore des vacances de Noël. Ils avaient dû parfois changer George en Fred pour libérer ce dernier d'une retenue nocturne. On aurait pu croire que Rusard pouvait les reconnaître depuis le temps mais il s'était fait facilement berner. Et c'était une bonne chose ! Car les Misfits avaient besoin de Fred pour jeter des charmes – George était meilleur en transfiguration et Lee préférait les potions. Les trois plus jeunes n'avaient vraiment pas assez d'expérience pour réussir tous les sortilèges que demandait leur plan compliqué. Ils avaient pourtant retenu leur haleine jusqu'à ce que George revienne non démasqué. Les jumeaux n'avaient auparavant jamais éprouvé la nécessité d'échanger leurs retenues – de fait, ils étaient généralement punis en même temps. Ils étaient quand même content de voir que ça fonctionnait si nécessaire.

La classe de Rogue dans le donjon était l'une des plus difficiles à pénétrer. Les Misfits se félicitèrent de s'y être pris en avance car il leur avait fallu trois nuits pour entrer dans la classe de potions. Et ils avaient failli se faire prendre ! Hermione les avait sauvé grâce à un rapide sortilège d'Arrêt Les Misfits avaient ainsi suivi leur plan jusqu'au bout. Ils avaient transformé et charmé tout ce qu'ils avaient pu atteindre – et même de nombreuses choses qui ne l'étaient pas. Finalement, la nuit avant le dernier jour de classe – on aurait mieux fait de dire le matin puisqu'ils n'avaient terminé leur tâche que deux heures avant le lever du soleil. Ils étaient rentrés subrepticement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en échangeant des regards fatigués mais victorieux avant de s'effondrer dans leurs lits respectifs. 

Le matin vint pourtant trop vite. Quiconque aurait observé le petit groupe au petit-déjeuner les aurait trouvé anormalement calme. Harry n'avait pas la force de lutter. Il mourrait d'envie que la classe de transfiguration commence et – pour une fois – il enviait Fred, George et Lee qui commençaient par potion. C'était bien la première et la dernière fois qu'il souhaitait voir l'expression du visage de Rogue.

Quand ils furent dans la classe du professeur Fletcher, ils eurent un mal fou à se concentrer. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur sa chaise à coté de Ron. Il s'attira ainsi un regard noir d'Hermione qui pourtant luttait aussi pour rester concentrée. Elle y arrivait à peine mieux qu'Harry, mais Hermione n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à se concentrer auparavant. Ron, c'était une autre affaire. Il y arrivait plus mal que les deux autres réunis. Ses yeux voltigeaient tout autour de la pièce, s'arrêtant sur chacun des objets que lesquels ils avaient travaillé les deux dernières semaines. C'est à ce moment là que leur camarades de classe commencèrent à remarquer le comportement de Ron – certains étaient encore plus curieux de voir que la main d'Hermione ne s'était pas levée pour répondre à TOUTES les questions. Harry essayait de conserver un air innocent quand ses camarades de classe lui lançaient des regards inquisiteurs. Même Neville, qui était distrait et préoccupé depuis que son père avait été capturé, parut s'en rendre compte. Ceci décida Harry a jeté un coup de coude dans les cotes de son  ami. « Fais attention », murmura-t-il dans un souffle quand Ron le regarda. Son ami rouquin lui jeta un regard vide et Harry lui montra Neville de la tête. L'autre garçon continuait de les dévisager avec curiosité. Ron fit un petit signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

"Pardon", murmura-t-il. "Ca ne devrait plus être long avant que…" 

"Avant quoi? M. Weasley?" demanda une voix. Harry eut du mal à avaler sa salive quand il leva les yeux. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait remarqué que le professeur Fletcher s'approchait d'eux. Et maintenant, ils se sentaient très bêtes. Leur directeur de maison se tenait devant eux, les dévisageant avec insistance. Harry entendit Malefoy laisser échapper un petit rire dans le fond de la classe. Il chercha en vain une excuse valable mais Ron, par chance, en avait une.

« J'ai trop envie que ce soient les vacances, Monsieur » répondit rapidement son ami. « Vous savez… rentrer un peu chez moi… Je dois être un peu trop impatient que les classes se terminent… excusez-moi, professeur ».

Harry n'avait jamais vu Ron mentir avec autant d'assurance. Mais Fletcher était clairement convaincu. 

« Je vois », grommela-t-il. « Mais vous vous êtes peut-être maintenant rendu compte, Weasley, que être moins attentif ne fait pas passer les cours plus vite. Commencez donc à lire la page 77 à haute voix pour vos camarades… »

Les minutes passèrent et Harry trouvait de plus en plus difficile de garder ses yeux sur la page 77 et non sur sa montre. C'était tellement tentant. La classe continuait et la voix de Malefoy se mit à bourdonner du fons de la classe. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait trouvé » génial que Fletcher fasse lire l'insupportable Serpentard parce qu'il était odieux. Harry n'arrivait pas à écouter un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la Transfiguration, mais il ne faisait qu'attendre que CA arrive. Maintenant !

Des chansons remplirent la classe.

Des lumières vertes et rouges se mirent à clignoter. 

Le tableau noir se couvrit de vœux de Noël.

Des petits elfes rouges et verts se mirent à danser partout. 

Il y avait des elfes sur les étagères. Ils étaient sur les pupitres. Ils descendaient du plafond. Ils courraient sur le sol et ils encadraient avec joie les cadres de fenêtres. Ce n'étaient pas des elfes de maison. Mais une race plus commune. Ils ressemblaient à ceux décrit dans cette drôle d'histoire de Noël moldue qui parlait d'un gros bonhomme qui vivait près du pôle Nord. On voyait bien cependant que c'étaient des elfes.

Leurs costumes étaient rouges et jaunes et leur peau était verte – leurs cheveux étaient d'or étincelant. Les elfes avaient pris la place des livres de classes, des craies, des gommes, des plantes, et tout ce qu'on voyait habituellement dans la salle de classe. Ils chantaient. Très joyeusement, avec un grand esprit de Noël… mais chacun chantait une chanson différente. Ils chantaient à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Ils ressemblaient, pensa Harry à des Léprechaunes ivres. Il n'en avait jamais vu mais l'idée l'amusait. Ces centaines de petits monstres, tout en chantant fort joyeusement, se mirent à tout casser dans la pièce à une vitesse hallucinante. Sans aucune gène, ils retournèrent les tables, les chaises, les livres, les sacs… certains partirent même à l'assaut des jambes de Serpentards dégoûtés qui hurlèrent jusqu'à ce que les elfes décident de partir. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au manque d'humour des protégés de Salazar. Les quatre elfes les plus courageux attrapèrent le bas des robes du professeur Fletcher et improvisèrent un curieux manège autour de l'ancien auror – jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'hurle un sort qui fit s'envoler les elfes. Mais ils se relevèrent immédiatement pour partir à l'assaut d'une nouvelle cible. C'étaient après tout des créatures assez simples dont le but essentiel était de provoquer le désordre. Même les cris du professeur de transfiguration avaient du mal à dépasser les rires débridés des Gryffondors. Pourtant Mundungus Fletcher n'était pas un homme plus calme et poli, même dans ses meilleurs moments.

 "WEASLEY! POTTER! GRANGER!"  Par manqué de chance, il n'était pas non plus stupide. "VENEZ ICI ! 

"IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils pouvaient s'enfuir – Harry pendant un instant les imagina en train de se cacher dans les couloirs, poursuivis pas un professeur Fletcher furieux – mais ils n'auraient nulle part où se cacher. Le trio n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à échapper à leur propre directeur de maison jusqu'au départ du Poudlard express le lendemain matin. Et les vacances de Noël ne seraient pas assez longues pour que Fletcher oublie. Non, ils finiraient pas devoir avouer – alors autant le faire tout de suite avec honneur.

Echangeant des regards rapides, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de leur professeur en évitant quelques elfes qui dansaient sur une version plutôt endiablée de « Douce nuit. »

« Oui, professeur ? » demanda Hermione innocemment.

« Faites… moi… disparaître… tout… ça ». Si Fletcher avait été plus rouge, son visage aurait été comme un volcan. A moins qu'il n'ait essayé de se retenir de rire. « Immédiatement »

« Nous ne pouvons pas » répondit Ron avec honnêteté.

« Quoi ? » Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être un rire. Fletcher n'avait pas le sens de l'humour. Mais, ces yeux vert pâle dansaient…étrangement.

Hermione répondit avec honnêteté. "Vous savez professeur, le temps de fonctionnement du sortilège est déjà fixé. Nous ne pouvons pas faire disparaître les elfes… mais ils disparaîtront ».

« En fin de compte », ajouta Harry dans sa barbe – ce qu'il regretta quand le regard de son professeur se posa sur lui. Les elfes continuaient à chanter. Le quatuor le plus proche venait d'entonner « It's a small world ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes, Potter ? » demanda Fletcher.

« Hum… rien, professeur. »

Un de ces sourcils blonds prit une posture menaçante. Mais, en même temps, quelque chose dans ses yeux… et un groupe d'elfes venait d'investir le bureau du professeur Fletcher en chantant « Jingle Bells ». Mais l'ancien Auror continuait de dévisager le trio.

« Vraiment ».

La cloche sonna. Tous les étudiants qui avaient une once de jugeotte s'enfuirent de la classe de transfiguration. Certains – la plupart – riaient toujours. D'autres – les Serpentards, bien sûr – promettaient de se venger. Harry avait entendu Malefoy proférer certaines insultes qu'il était sûr que la mère de Draco aurait désapprouvé lorsque le trio avait quitté la salle. De manière étonnante, Fletcher ni ne les rappela pas, ni de les menaça de retenues. Mais ils n'allaient pas questionner le sort ! C'était peut-être simplement l'esprit de Noël qui agissait même sur les plus irascibles des professeurs de Poudlard.

Une masse poilue, au deux tiers rouge et un tiers noir, animée de six jambes et de six bras passa rapidement à côté d'eux. 

"WEASLEY! JORDAN! WEASLEY!" hurla une voix au fond du couloir. "REVENEZ-ICI"

C'était l voix de Rogue et elle n'avait rien d'amicale. Sans un regard en arrière, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'enfuirent à l'instar de leurs compagnons de crime. Ca allait être des vacances intéressantes.

------------

"Maman! Papa!"

Arthur et Molly Weasley levèrent les yeux de leur jeu d'échecs. Ils furent surpris de voir Ron qui venait de s'extraire de sa pile de cadeaux de Noël. On n'était que le 28 décembre après tout. D'habitude, il fallait des semaines pour détourner leur plus jeune fils de ses jeux les plus récents. Et ceci s'appliquait aussi aux autres enfants Weasley – même Bill, qu'il soit ou non un Auror, adorait Noël. Il était parti la veille préparer une mission après avoir passer des journées à étudier et utiliser les cadeaux de ses frères et sœurs.

La dernière fois que Molly s'en était inquiétée, Ron était enfoui sous une pile de cartes de Chocogrenouilles – envoyées par son amie Hermione – et un tout nouveau livre – « En vol avec les canons de Chudley » offert par son ami Harry. Celui-ci avait dieu seul sait comment réussi à lui obtenir un exemplaire dédicacé par Joey Jenkins. Ron n'avait pas lâché le livre depuis qu'il l'avait déballé. La caisse de fabuleuses Bombes à eau du Dr Flibuste et de feux d'artifice sans chaleur que Lee avait offert aux jumeaux était plus inquiétante. Il avait envoyé à Ron quelques pierres de Gobelins. Comme le livre offert par Hermione à Fred : « Les astuces de Saucey pour les sortilèges les plus difficiles ». Elle avait aussi envoyé à George une boîte de farces et attrapes moldues que Molly avait été tentée de confisquée. Elle sentait confusément qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir que plus d'ennuis qu'avant avec cela.

Mais ça lui plaisait de voir ses enfants s'amuser. Harry, l'ami de Ron, avait aussi envoyé un bon cadeau de chez Gambol et Japes. Il semblait que les amis de Ron avaient envoyé des cadeaux aux jumeaux et vice-versa. Molly ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ron entre si vite dans le cercle d'amis de Fred et George mais elle s'en félicitait. Dans ces temps troublés, il était important d'avoir des amis proches. Les ennemis étaient plus proches qu'on ne le pensait souvent.

"Oui, mon chéri" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Si Ron arrivait en courant dans la cuisine, ça devait être une bonne nouvelle. Et de toute façon, Arthur était en train de gagner.

« Je viens de recevoir un message d'Harry, maman », répondit Ron tout sourire.

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle. Depuis que Ron était descendu du train, il n'avait fait que parler de ses nouveaux amis et de combien ils s'étaient amusés… mais Molly ne savait toujours presque rien d'eux. Elle savait qu'Hermione était de naissance moldue. Ron avait assez dénigré le comportement de l'enfant des Malefoy envers elle. Elle savait aussi qu'Harry était déjà dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais sinon elle avait dû subir une longue suite de « tu ne croiras jamais ce que nous avons fait » et de "Harry est le meilleur sur un balai" ou de "l'air de Malefoy, ça valait tout l'or du monde ! ». Elle savait qu'il s'était amusé, elle savait rien sur ses compagnons.

« Et bien… » - soudainement le sourire de Ron trembla et il parût hésiter. « Les parents de Harry voudraient savoir si nous pourrions venir chez eux pour le nouvel an ». Molly regarda Arthur avec surprise. Il lui rendit son regard. Ils avaient du mal entendre. "Nous tous, mon chéri?"

"Ouais"' et les mots se précipitèrent, comme si Ron craignait déjà qu'ils refusent. « Harry a dit qu'ils pensaient faire une fête et que ses parents avaient dit qu'il pouvait inviter qui il voulait et qu'il voulait m'inviter et Hermione. Ses parents ont dit qu'il devrait aussi inviter nos parents car vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés. Hermione a déjà dit oui. Il l'a appelé au félétone… on peut y aller ? »

Molly cilla. Pour une raison ou une autre, Ron semblait sûr qu'ils allaient refuser. Arthur qui était toujours le plus sensé demanda. « Et Percy ? Et Ginny ? Et les jumeaux ?"

"Oh! Fred et George sont au courant… ils étaient là quand j'ai reçu son appel… et il a dit que Percy pouvait venir aussi… même s'il est un préfet… et Ginny parce qu'elle est notre sœur. »

« Ron ! » le reprit Molly. Les plus jeunes des garçons se moquaient perpétuellement de leur frère aîné depuis qu'il était préfet. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Pardon Maman » répondit-il trop vite. "On peut y aller ? Allez! S'il te plait!"

"Ron, tu es sûr que les parents de Harry sont au courant ? » -demanda Arthur.

Molly regarda son plus jeune fils avec attention. Il y avait quelque chose. « Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas tout ? »

Ron rougit. « Hum »

« Ron ? »

« Mais il n'y a rien maman, je t'assure »

Des alarmes venaient de se déclancher dans le cerveau de Molly. « Je veux parler aux parents de Harry de tout cela… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? »

« Hum ». Ron grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Et bien ? » demanda Arthur, qui partageait maintenant ses soupçons. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en tête cette fois ?

Ron soupira. « Potter ».

"Quoi?" Les mots s'échappèrent malgré elle des lèvres de Molly. Il ne pouvait pas parler de… "Comme James Potter?"

"Oui, Maman… comme James Potter" répondit Ron maussadement. Mais Molly n'eut pas l'énergie de reprendre ce sarcasme. De toutes façons, Arthur répondait déjà :

"Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit tout de suite, Ron?" – demanda sévèrement son mari.

« Parce que je savais comment vous alliez réagir » répondit sèchement Ron, soudainement en colère. Molly soupira doucement. Elle n'aimait pas le voir malheureux mais c'était trop important. Ron ne pouvait-il pas s'en rendre compte par lui-même ? Manifestement pas, vu sa réponse obstinée à Arthur : « Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Harry est MON ami ! ».

"Ron, je ne pense pas que tu te rendes vraiment compte", répondit calmement Arthur. Molly silencieusement remercia le ciel de sa patience. « Je sais que c'est différent à Poudlard, mais le monde magique est… cloisonné. Les Potter font partie des quatorze Familles. Ils ne vont pas inviter des gens comme nous. »

« Ils ne sont pas comme ça » objecta Ron.

« Tu ne connais pas les parents d'Harry » essaya de le raisonner Molly mais son fils explosa de colère :

« Je connais Harry, Maman, et il n'est pas comme ça ! Il s'en fiche, alors pourquoi devrions-nous le faire ? Et il a aussi invité Hermione et ses parents sont des moldus ! Ca n'a pas d'importance pour eux ! »

Comme j'aimerais que le monde soit aussi simple, pensa-t-elle en elle-même. Ou aussi juste. Et j'aimerais que mon fils n'ait pas à le comprendre aussi jeune. La colère visible sur le visage de Ron lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas… 

"Malheureusement, c'est important" commença Arthur pour être immédiatement coupé.

« Pourquoi ? » demandait son plus jeune fils. « Tu travailles au Ministère comme les parents d'Harry. Quelle différence ? »

« Ron, James Potter est l'un des sorciers les plus importants de cette époque », expliqua calmement Arthur. « Et la famille Potter est… »

« Riche ? Je sais. Et alors!" grogna Ron. "Et Harry est même le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Et alors ? »

Molly resta sans voix. Alors c'était vrai… Oh, mon dieu… Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Fred et George entrèrent en coup de vent dans la pièce.

« Papa, Ron a raison » - commença Fred.

« Harry n'est pas comme ça, Maman « compléta George.

« Et je suis prêt à parier que c'est parents sont comme lui » conclut Fred.

« Vous ne voulez pas seulement les appeler ? » demanda Ron.

Molly échangea un regard désemparé avec son mari. Que pouvaient-ils faire face à trois de leurs enfants unis ? Même la petite Ginny était dans l'encadrement de la porte, curieuse de ce qui allait se passer. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas ?

« Je suppose que nous pouvons faire cela », répondit Arthur en fin de compte.

Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards de triomphe mais rien n'était joué. Molly les regarda sévèrement  - même Ginny qui essayait de se cacher derrière eux. « Allez donc dehors pendant que nous nous en occupons avec votre père ! »

Pour une fois, ils ne répliquèrent pas. En une seconde, les plus jeunes de la tribu étaient sortis. Percy, bien sûr, était resté sagement dans sa chambre, sans doute plongé dans un livre intéressant. Dommage que les autres lui ressemblent si peu…

------------

" Comment faites-vous pour vous occupez des six ? » demandait une Lily souriante. « J'arrive à peine à m'occuper de James et Harry. »

Molly sourit devant la surprise de la jeune femme. Malgré ses a priori, les Potter étaient vraiment adorables. Elle arrivait à se sentir à l'aise dans l'énorme maison de Godric's Hollow. Mme Weasley découvrait que son plus jeune fils avait plutôt bon goût en matière d'amis.

Tous les enfants étaient dans le grand salon des Potter en train de jouer avec le nouveau chiot de Peter Pettigrew. Molly n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi James et Lily avaient pris le chiot – dont le nom était Joe – quand Pettigrew était parti pour le Brésil. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien. Arthur lui avait dit que c'était quelqu'un de plutôt gentil. Elle pensa qu'il devait être un vieil ami des Potter – en regardant le chiot, elle en fut sûre. Laisser une telle boule d'énergie à d'autres que des amis proches aurait été courir au désastre ! Harry avait dit que Pettigrew l'avait acheté aux Etats-Unis et que c'était un Husky. Molly voyait que ce petit chien noir et blanc était une boule d'amour et d'enthousiasme. Elle rie doucement.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment » répondit Molly à son hôtesse. « La plupart du temps, ils s'occupent les uns les autres ».

« J'imagine » rie Lily. « Je pourrais dire la même chose de James et Harry, surtout quand il s'agit de Quidditch. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être le seul adulte de cette maison ! »

« Je connais ce sentiment » dit-elle. « Arthur et ses gadgets me rendent parfois folle »

Lily sourit. « C'est pour cela qu'ils s'entendent si bien ! »

Et en effet leurs maris partageaient beaucoup de chose. Après avoir découvert que James avait un Téliphone dans son bureau – Molly avait alors appris que Lily était née moldue – Arthur avait rayonné. James – pour qui le téléphone n'était rien qu'un jouet, avait dit Lily – s'était empressé de lui faire plaisir et ils avaient disparu laissant leurs femmes seules dans la cuisine depuis près de dix minutes. Dans l'intervalle, Percy avait entrepris une conversation très technique sur la médecine moldue avec les Granger. Ceux-ci s'étaient d'abord sentis mal à l'aise dans une maison de sorciers mais ils s'étaient détendus après quelques verres. Et l'accueil peu cérémonieux des Potter n'y était pas pour rien. Des gens aussi larges d'esprit que James et Lily étaient loin de courir les rues. Surtout quand on pensait qu'ils appartenaient aux familles les plus riches et les plus anciennes du monde magique. Mais James s'était marié avec une sorcière née moldue et Molly savait que ça en disait long sur son compte.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était restée silencieuse pendant trop longtemps. Lily la regardait curieusement avec ses yeux verts. « Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

« Non » répondit Molly avec légèreté. « Je pensais seulement combien Ron a de la chance d'avoir de tels amis ».

« Et vous vous dites que nous ne sommes pas comme vous nous aviez imaginé » compléta Lily.

Molly rougit.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Tout le monde ne le dirait pas » répondit l'autre calmement. « Mais je pense qu'il y a trois types de personnes dans la communauté magique. Ceux qui font. Ceux qui ne font rien et ceux qui ont peur de faire comme de ne rien faire ».

Quelque chose avait changé dans la voix de Lily et Molly était gênée quand ses yeux verts perçants rencontraient les siens. Quelque chose avait changé.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Dites moi, Molly, que savez-vous à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

------------

"Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix, Arthur ? »

La tête d'Arthur Weasley se redressa brusquement avec surprise. Ils étaient en train de discuter amicalement, lui et James, des curiosités de la technologie moldue – un sujet sur lequel Arthur avait découvert que James en savait plus que lui. Et soudain la voix de l'Auror était devenue plus que sérieuse. Surpris, le plus âgé des deux regarda son compagnon – son visage était devenu sérieux et solennel. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle question. 

« Excusez-moi ? »

« L'Ordre du Phénix ». James désigna de la tête un exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers qui était plié sur son bureau. Arthur l'avait déjà lu le matin même mais ses yeux parcoururent la première page pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cette étrange question. Il relut tout l'article par curiosité.

« L'ORDRE DU PHENIX REVELE ! »

par Rita Skeeter – envoyée spéciale.

Des rumeurs courent depuis des années à propos d'une organisation secrète visant à combattre les forces de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom. Personne n'a pourtant jamais pu vérifier l'existence d'une telle organisation. Mais on dispose aujourd'hui de preuves et plus encore, notre envoyée spéciale est en mesure d'en dire plus sur les objectifs et les personnalités qui anime cet Ordre du phénix.

Comme beaucoup le pensaient, le soit-disant « Ordre » s'est formé pour lutter contre « Vous-savez-qui ». Le dossier est mince mais on peut penser que l'Ordre existait avait que Vous-savez-qui prenne la forteresse d'Azkaban en 1986. Bien que le Ministère le nie de toutes ses forces, des informateurs permettent d'affirmer que c'est l'Ordre qui a permis de maintenir l'existence même du ministère après les assassinats du Ministres Trimble et de ses deux successeurs. Apparemment, l'Ordre du Phénix a aussi travaillé avec le Département d'application des lois magiques depuis des années pour contenir la menace posée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nous pouvons l'affirmer parce que nous tenons ces informations d'une source aussi fiable que peut l'être James Potter (Directeur des Aurors du DALM). Lui-même reconnaît être un membre important de l'Ordre – peut-être sa deuxième tête pensante. Curieusement, le secrétaire d'Etat Arabella Figg n'appartiendrait pas à ce petit club – on pourrait mettre cela sur le compte de la friction qui l'opposerait depuis un certain temps à son ancien protégé.

Mais la raison la plus profonde de cette coopération entre le ministère et l'Ordre tient sans doute à la personnalité du président de l'Ordre du Phénix. Des sources anonymes nous ont affirmé qu'il s'agirait de nul autre que Bartemius Crouch – Le vice-ministre de la magie. Sa vision et sa persévérance auraient maintenu l'Ordre actif malgré toutes les années noires traversées.

Une autre information protégée est l'existence d'un soi-disant groupe "Licorne" suppose être un groupe de recherches d'élite, visant à découvrir de nouvelles magies. Le groupe Licorne se concentrerait sur le projet « Boule de poils » sur lequel nous ne savons pour l'instant rien.

Un autre projet important pour l'Ordre serait de passer les défenses d'Azkaban et de retirer la prison des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'état d'avancement de ce projet n'est pas connu. Des rumeurs expliquent qu'une partie importante de ce plan a récemment été involontairement contrariée par des membres du Ministère n'appartenant pas à l'Ordre.

Nous verrons si nous devrons encore regretter de tels désastres dans le futur ou si le Ministère et l'Ordre du phénix apprendront à travailler mieux ensemble. Ils se battent pour la même chose – après tout !

Arthur fronça les sourcils et regarda Potter une fois de plus.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? » demanda-t-il. Il soupira. « Est-ce que vous n'avez pas… C'est une invention de Skeeter ? »

"Et bien… oui et non" grogna James. « Elle a un véritable talent à mal comprendre les choses, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« C'est sûr ». Un certain nombre d'articles lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais Arthur les oublia quand James leva le journal.

"Ceci" dit-il "est avant tout des bêtises. Quasiment tout ».

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

"Je vous l'expliquerai, Arthur, si vous commencez par avoir l'obligeance de répondre à ma question. » dit doucement James. « Que savez-vous de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais cru aux rumeurs », admit-il. "Je sais qu'il existe. Et que certains membres du Ministère en font partie… mais sinon…" Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Pour ce que je sais, cet article pourrait dire la vérité. »

« Pas l'exacte vérité » sourit l'autre. « Mais Skeeter a raison quand elle dit que l'Ordre existe. Comme le Groupe Licorne d'ailleurs. Et nous essayons bien d'entrer dans Azkaban… à part cela, le reste de l'article n'est qu'un pur nonsense. »

« Nous ? » Arthur avait bien noté le pronom.

« Oui. Je fais partie de l'Ordre, depuis un certain temps maintenant. Mais si je vous dis cela, Arthur, c'est parce que nous voudrions que vous en fassiez vous aussi partie. »

Arthur eut l'impression qu'on venait de jeter quelque chose de lourd sur sa tête. Pendant toute sa carrière au Ministère, il avait été négligé et ignoré. Avant tout à cause des préjugés contre son département. Il fronça les sourcils. « Moi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Vous et moi savons que Addams va bientôt partit » répondit l'Auror. « Plusieurs personnes peuvent prétendre à sa place et vous en faîtes partie. Nous pensons que vous êtes particulièrement bien placés. La direction du département des abus d'usages des produits moldus servirait notre cause. Votre  service a à faire à un grand nombre d'objets issus de la magie noire et nous pensons qu'il serait plus facile de travailler avec vous plutôt que de devoir vous contourner ».

« Nous ? Qui donc est ce 'nous' ? » Il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux éviter de sauter dans l'eau sans savoir la profondeur.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire cela pour l'instant »

« Et comment savez-vous que je vais avoir le poste ? » insista-t-il. « Je pensais que ça allait être Perkins »

Potter sourit de manière imperceptible. « Je ne pas plus vous le dire » répondit-il doucement. « Malheureusement, Arthur, je ne peux vous laisser réfléchir à cette proposition. Je ne peux pas vous donner le temps de la réflexion. On peut le résumer ainsi : Est-ce que vous voulez voir tomber Voldemort ? Quel type de monde voulez-vous avoir lorsque ce sera fait ».

***

Molly ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. En quelques minutes, Lily Potter lui avait transformé la rumeur de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix en réalité et lui avait proposé d'en faire partie. Elle avait ensuite enchaîné sur la description des travaux du groupe Licorne auquel elle voulait qu'elle collabore. Le groupe Licorne semblait être un sous-groupe de l'Ordre, travaillant, sous la direction de Lily à une douzaine de projets. Il recherchait notamment une façon de détourner le sortilège de l'Imperium pour tuer les détraqueurs. Lily avait aussi dit à Molly que James était en train de faire la même offre à Arthur – et l'expression quasi incrédule qui marquait son visage quand il revint dans le salon lui apprit qu'Arthur avait accepté. Elle lui offrit un sourire désarmé. Ce n'était pas qu'elle regrettait. Mais tout cela arrivait si vite. Molly avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait jetée dans un mixeur moldu et avait oublié de l'arrêté. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne manqua pas le regard entendu qu'échangèrent les Potter, ni le petit signe d'acquiescement de Lily à la question muette de son mari. James se tourna vers Molly avec un sourire.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez avec nous », dit-il.

« Merci… je pense » Arthur, à coté d'elle, haussa les épaules. Molly sut qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

James rie doucement. Lily répondit avec sérieux. « Ne nous remerciez pas Molly. Nous faisons tous ce que nous avons à faire".

"Oui" dit Arthur calmement et Molly hocha la tête. Ils regardaient James jeter une poignée de poudre brillante dans la cheminée.

« Albus ? »

Le ministre de la Magie apparue dans le foyer à la grande surprise de Molly. Lorsque Lily lui avait dit qu'ils allaient appeler quelqu'un elle n'avait jamais envisager Dumbledore.

« Bonjour James, bonjour Lily » sourit le vieux sorcier. « Ah ! Arthur et Molly aussi, bien sûr… je suis heureux de vous voir tous les deux ». Ces yeux bleus se tournèrent vers James. « Je suppose qu'ils ont accepté ».

Potter hocha la tête.

« Excellent ! » Les yeux bleus âgés pétillèrent avec énergie. "Je vous parlerai bientôt Arthur et je suis sûr que Lily fera de même avec vous Molly. Mais aujourd'hui, avez-vous des questions ? »

Pendant un instant, Molly pensa demander si Dumbledore était le chef de l'Ordre. Mais elle se demanda pourquoi. Il était clair que cette Skeeter avait encore mélangé le vrai et le faux. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle secoua la tête mais Arthur prit la parole. 

« Devons nous faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Faire ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Mon cher ami, vous en avez déjà fait assez pour aujourd'hui. Je vous demanderai plus dans l'avenir mais pour l'instant je ne vous demande que votre confiance. Je ferai tout pour la mériter mais en attendant je vous demande d'être patients. Je resterai en contact avec vous. »

Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, Albus Dumbledore partit. Molly continua à regarder les flammes pendant un moment. C'était incroyable comme le monde avait changé en quelques instants. Dumbledore à la tête de cet Ordre donnait envie d'espérer… malgré tout… un jour, ses enfants pourraient peut-être grandir dans un monde sans peur.


	15. Ce qu'il reste

Promesses tenues

Hé!!! Vous êtes INCROYABLES! Faut que je laisse un tiers en anglais pour avoir des reviews! Si j'avais su!!!

Pfff… Z'avez de la chance qu'il est tant plu ce week-end!!! 

Et puis je l'aime trop cette fic… quand je m'y mets je m'arrête plus !!!

Comme toujours c'est la traduction de la fic de Robin4 basée sur les personnages de JKR…

Chapitre Quinze : Ce qu'il reste

« Damnation »

Le juron étouffé fit James lever sa tête de la lettre qu'il était en train de lire pour regarder la personne qui lui faisait face. Inconsciemment, il nota que le hibou qui venait de livrer la Gazette des sorciers venait de ressortir par la fenêtre après avoir lâcher son journal dans les mains de son visiteur. 

« Vous avez lu la première page, non ? »

« Ouais » répondit sombrement Bill Weasley « Damnation »

« Je sais » répondit calmement James regrettant de se sentir si fatigué. James aurait aimé pouvoir ressentir la douleur de Bill. Il aurait aimé pouvoir encore brûler du désir de se venger. Mais il en était incapable. Ca faisait trop longtemps.

« Je sais ».

« Liz et Roger » dit doucement Bill. « Et leurs enfants… les salauds »

James soupira. Bien sûr, il était d'accord. Mais que dire de plus. Les chiffres s'additionnaient dans sa tête. Un autre Auror venait de disparaître.

« Comment saviez-vous ? » demanda soudain l'autre.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire, Bill ».

Mais il l'avait su. James avait su que la maison des Dubois avait été attaquée très tôt le matin même. Il savait aussi que Olivier Dubois avait été un ami d'école de son fils, qu'il était un Gryffondor cinquième année et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle jouait Harry. Il savait que Elizabeth Dubois avait été un bon Auror, expérimenté et solide. Une des rares vieilles de la vieille. Son mari, Roger, travaillait au Département des transports magiques. Deux personnes bien. James le savait. Et tous les deux étaient morts.

Damnation.

« Ils ne méritaient pas ça » remarqua doucement Bill, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec sa queue de cheval. 

 Ces deux derniers mois, James avait travaillé étroitement avec le jeune homme. Il avait appris à sentir quand celui-ci était inquiet ou déprimé. 

« Non. Mais personne ne mérite ça » confirma-t-il.

Bill leva les yeux du journal. 

« La Gazette dit qu'ils ont été torturés. Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ».

« Ca l'est. C'est la faute de Mulciber et de Flint »

Les yeux verts de Bill s'assombrirent.

« Un de ces jours, ces deux là devront payer »

« Pour ça entre autres » confirma James ne se souciant pas de préciser. Les deux Aurors savaient. Scott Mulciber et Lloyd Flint étaient les deux rabatteurs de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des experts pour trouver et tuer n'importe qui. Leur seul échec jusqu'alors était James Potter… et même lui n'était pas assez fou pour penser que cela durerait toujours. Mais quand même… il soupira doucement.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose, Bill »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que ce sont eux qui ont tué Charlie »

Il n'aimait pas avoir à le demander. Ca les faisait souffrir tous les deux… mais…

« Oui »

La voix de l'autre était blanche.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Bill cilla.

« Non. J'ai un temps cherché à deviner, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je veux dire… Charlie était un bon Auror… mais »

« Il travaillait avec moi sur le projet Azkaban, Bill »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Weasley avec surprise. James acquiesça. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

« Ca fait des années que j'essaie d'entrer à Azkaban », dit-il. « Nous pensions y être à ce moment là. Nous avions un indic qui voulait nous aider, un des membres du premier cercle de Voldemort. Il avait vu quelque chose… et il disait qu'on pouvait le retourner contre lui. Charlie avait rendez-vous avec cet espion et il a été tué en revenant ici. Quoiqu'il ait appris, Voldemort ne pouvait pas le laisser l'utiliser ».

« L'espion était un agent double alors » gronda Bill.

« Apparemment » répondit calmement James. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. « J'ai toujours pensé que la mort de Charlie voulait dire plus que ça… quelque chose de moins évident ».

Un éclat dangereux traversa les yeux de Bill. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse s'il demandait l'identité de l'espion. Une revanche personnelle était inacceptable. Les Aurors se devaient à plus que ça. Il demanda plutôt :

« Quelque chose à propos d'Azkaban ? »

« Je le pense » reconnut James. « Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition »

« Et bien, nous allons bientôt le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » - demanda Bill, avec un sourire glacial.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire et rien d'autre à demander. Il savait les réponses avant de poser les questions. 

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Demain » affirma Bill avec confiance. Il y avait juste assez de crainte dans ses yeux pour rassurer James. « Je suis prêt ».

++++

L'écho de pas sur un béton froid. Ca faisait quelque temps que Severus n'avait pas visité Azkaban – même si l'expression « visiter » pouvait paraître inappropriée. Il détestait cet endroit. Il détestait sa froideur et son obscurité bien qu'il ait été un Serpentard et qu'à Poudlard il est choisi de vivre dans les donjons. Cette île était trop sombre, elle l'étouffait. Le désespoir pesait sur l'atmosphère. Il pouvait le sentir à chaque pas. A un moment indéterminé, Rogue avait perdu toute capacité à compatir aux souffrances et aux chagrins des autres -  peut-être n'en avait jamais été capable. Pendant presque toute sa jeunesse, après tout, il avait menti. Surtout à lui-même.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne tenait pas à que son apparence laisse apparaître ses sentiments. Rogue savait que son visage était sombre et pas un peu amer. Mais on pouvait s'y attendre. Les autres avaient peur de lui. Il le savait. Presque aussi peur que de Lucius Malefoy ou Voldemort lui-même. Il était presque une légende parmi les serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres. Severus Rogue, le sarcastique et l'amer. Les Mangemorts ne le provoquaient qu'une fois. S'ils  survivaient aucun d'eux n'étaient assez stupide pour s'y risquer une seconde fois. Rien n'aurait justifié un tel risque. Et Voldemort n'allait que rarement à l'encontre de celui qui se tenait deux rangs après lui. Sauf si, bien sûr, pensa Severus avec ironie, s'il se rendait compte un jour que celui-ci l'avait espionné depuis douze ans.

Comment avait-il fait pour survivre toutes ces années ? Severus n'en avait aucune idée. Il risquait à tout moment d'être découvert et de mourir dans les plus grandes souffrances. C'étaient des données. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, même si c'était lui qui devait un jour brûler. Même si les nerfs de Severus souffraient toujours des cauchemars – il se passait rarement une nuit sans qu'il ne revoit les atrocités qu'il avait commises il se souvenait de chacun des crimes, des viols ou des tortures qu'il avait perpétués. Mais son âme lui appartenait. Il avait choisi. Il avait choisi une fois pour toutes, il y avait longtemps maintenant, de suivre Albus Dumbledore. Non pour être pardonné – même Albus ne pouvait rien pour lui dans ce domaine – mais pour trouver une façon de racheter les choses horribles qu'il avait faites. Il n'en serait jamais complètement capable. Bien sûr. Mais il n'aurait plus rien eu d'humain s'il n'avait pas essayé 

Quelle importance ? Chaque jour était un autre pas vers ce but. Comme l'était la visite d'aujourd'hui. Severus regarda presque à contrecœur autour de lui. Son humeur s'assombrit encore lorsqu'il vit les ornements des quartiers du Seigneur des ténèbres. Azkaban, il le savait, n'avait pas toujours été comme cela. La maison du gardien chef n'avait pas toujours eu cette apparence. Elle n'avait pas toujours été si luxueuse. Plus encore, l'atmosphère de la forteresse n'avait jamais été aussi sombre. La maison – ou plutôt le palais – avait été agrandie comme la prison. Rogue grommela pour lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre ici. On ne pouvait échapper aux cris qui venaient de la prison, même au cœur du palais de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres, cependant, semblait y voir le paradais. Severus passa le pas de porte et entra dans… appeler cette salle autrement que la salle du trône de Voldemort se serait révélé futile. Personnellement, il trouvait qu'utiliser un trône était un peu présomptueux. Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour le dire. Il n'avait survécu aussi longtemps en étant stupide et il n'avait aucun désir de précipiter sa chute.

Le Mangemort continua à avancer et vint s'agenouiller aux pieds du Seigneur des ténèbres. 

« Mon Seigneur »

« Severus » répondit la voix sifflante froidement.

Ce moment dura et pendant un instant, Rogue se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il garda sa tête baissée et attendit. La voix distante finit par ordonner. 

« Lève-toi ! »

Il s'exécuta et nota l'expression pincée de Voldemort. Il s'adjura à la prudence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas content. De fait, la colère dansait dans ses yeux rouges et Severus espéra avec sincérité ne pas être celui qui avait déplu au maître. Il avait suffisamment expérimenté dans sa chair la colère de Voldemort. Il ne tenait pas à renouveler cette expérience. Pourtant, il garda le silence. La patience de Rogue était légendaire parmi les Mangemorts. Il aurait pu attendre que l'enfer gèle s'il avait dû – et vu la température dans l'île à la fin de ce mois de janvier, ça n'aurait pas été long ! 

« Qu'as-tu appris ? » demanda finalement Voldemort.

« Mon Seigneur, il semble que Rosier n'ait toujours pas craqué », répondit immédiatement Rogue. « Il vous reste fidèle, malgré son emprisonnement au Ministère. Mais, même sans sa confession, les charges contre lui sont nombreuses. Il devrait été exécuté bientôt ».

Les mots faillirent restés en travers de la gorge de Severus. Rosier avait été son ami, un bon ami, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, dans une vie passée.

« Potter… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sifflé ce nom doucement, se levant d'un bond de son trône.

La rage irradiait de lui par vague et Severus fut très content de ne pas être l'objet de sa fureur. Il savait aussi qu'être autorisé à voir la frustration était une sorte de privilège – malgré toute l'étrangeté du privilège. Généralement le Seigneur des Ténèbres la cachait à ses subordonnés. Mais Rogue ne comptait parmi ses lieutenants sans raison. Voldemort ne lui faisait pas précisément confiance – il ne faisait jamais complètement confiance à un homme. Mais il savait que Rogue avait plus à perdre que la plupart des autres Mangemorts – sauf peut-être Lucius Malefoy. Les crimes pour lesquels il était recherché lui auraient coûtés plusieurs millénaires de prison. Sans compter les crimes que le ministère ne connaissait pas. A son heure, il avait fait bien pire.

Voldemort fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter crucifiant Severus d'un regard furibond et froid.

« Il doit mourir »

« Oui mon Seigneur »

Rogue inspira profondément avant de prendre le risque. C'était un pari mais…

« Si vous m'autorisiez, je pourrais… »

« Non » l'interrompit le monstre avec un petit geste de la main. « Je t'accorderais facilement ma confiance pour cette mission, Severus, mais j'ai besoin de toi ailleurs. Quirrell est trop stupide pour que je le laisse seul à Poudlard »

_Merci mon dieu._

« Mulciber et Flint, alors, mon seigneur ? »

« Oui »

Les yeux rouges lancèrent des éclairs. Leur colère était dirigée à James Potter qui venait de capturer un autre Mangemort envoyé pour le tuer.

« Je leur dirai, mon Seigneur ». Severus s'inclina pour montrer son accord mais ne partit pas. Partir sans en avoir reçu l'ordre aurait été la dernière des idioties.

« Veilles-y » gronda Voldemort. « Tu as la potion ? »

« Bien sûr mon Seigneur ». Rogue sentit une bouffée d'irritation et la laissa transparaître sur son visage. Il n'avait rarement manqué à une promesse et jamais à une commande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il sortit la potion de ses robes avant qu'on ne le lui demande et la tendit.

Son irritation fut remplacée par une bouffée de regret. Evan Rosier avait été son ami. Mais on devait s'attendre de Voldemort qu'il demande une potion mortelle pour un homme qui avait été pris. On ne chercherait pas à sauver Rosier de sa captivité au Ministère. Les Mangemorts ne faisaient jamais cela pour ceux qui étaient pris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prenait pas de risques. Rosier prendrait sa potion et mourrait avant de divulguer des secrets. Ca paraissait froid mais c'était accepté. Voldemort se saisit du poison sans un mot. Mais, alors que Rogue attendait d'être renvoyé, il dit soudain :

« Fais quelques pas avec moi, Severus » 

« Oui, mon Seigneur »

Sans aucune hésitation, il emboîta le pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quoi que veuille Voldemort, il était sûr que ce serait intéressant.

« Tu es mécontent, Severus » siffla Voldemort.

Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je… »

Une fois de plus, Voldemort l'interrompit d'un geste.

« Votre inimitié pour Potter est bien connue mais elle ne doit pas interférer avec mes plans »

« Oui, mon Seigneur ». Severus respira cherchant à cacher son soulagement. Un moment, il avait cru… Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Ses secrets étaient toujours en sécurité. Il s'obligea à ressembler au loyal Mangemort que le monde entier le croyait être.

« Bien entendu, il n'y aura aucun… problème ? » menaça le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« En aucun cas, mon Seigneur ».

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle du trône, traversant un long couloir silencieux. Severus eut la surprise de les voir prendre à droite pour entrer dans la prison elle-même. Azkaban était le terrain de jeu personnel de Voldemort. Peu de Mangemorts y entraient à part le couple Lestrange qui habitaient la prison et ne quittaient l'île que sur l'ordre de Voldemort. Severus, à cause de son poste à Poudlard, venait rarement sur l'île sauf quand il y était appelé. Il n'était pas entré dans la prison depuis des années.

« Le loup-garou » dit soudain Voldemort

« Aucun progrès » regretta Rogue. « Cet idiot ne changera pas de camp, quelque soit l'offre qui lui est faite… et la seule façon de le tuer discrètement m'accuserait directement »

« Alors n'en fais rien… je sacrifierai Quirrell… mais si tu tombais, Poudlard serait dans les mains de Chourave… ce qui ne me servirait en rien » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Dois-je donner l'ordre à Quirrell ? » - demanda Severus – craignant déjà la réponse.

« Pas encore… d'abord Potter, Lupin viendra plus tard »

« Bien mon Seigneur »

« C'est comme Quirrell… »

« Mon Seigneur ! »

La voix de Rodolphus Lestrange interrompit brutalement Voldemort. Les deux sorciers noirs se tournèrent pour faire face au Mangemort qui s'approchait. Celui-ci s'agenouilla prestement aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue dut lutter contre son instinct qui lui disait de s'écarter d'un Voldemort en colère et de sa baguette – qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » demanda le Seigneur noir avec colère. Severus estima que dans moins de quinze secondes Lestrange allait sombrer dans un monde de douleurs.

Lestrange se recroquevilla.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, l'expérience a… échoué »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, Maître » répondit très doucement Lestrange. « L'ex… »

« Endoloris ! »

Severus regarda impassible le Mangemort hurler et se contorsionner sur le sol. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'expérience dont avait parlé Lestrange. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Tout échec était chèrement payé dans leur monde. Il ne ressentait aucune pitié pour ceux qui déclanchaient la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient choisi leur voie.

Voldemort finit par libérer l'autre du sortilège. Après avoir haleté un instant sur le sol, Lestrange s'était remis avec peine sur ses genoux. Il tremblait.

« Pourquoi ? » siffla Voldemort.

« Le prisonnier a résisté trop longtemps, maître » répondit timidement Lestrange. « Il est inconscient maintenant. Si nous essayons encore, il mourra ».

Severus classa soigneusement ces paroles. Tout ce qui provoquait la colère de Voldemort était intéressant. Et il était positivement furieux. Une seconde plus tard, Lestrange de nouveau hurlait…

+++

Arthur répondit aux coups frappés à la porte de son bureau par un retentissant « oui ! ». Il était immergé dans les paperasses grâce à sa toute nouvelle promotion. Addams avait pris sa retraite deux jours auparavant. Et Arthur pataugeait déjà dans les responsabilités. Il fit néanmoins l'effort de lever les yeux vers son visiteur. C'était Arabella Figg.

La directrice du Département de mise en œuvre des lois magiques était une vieille amie. Ils étaient même sortis ensemble il y a longtemps, pendant leurs premières années à Poudlard et ils avaient réussi à garder de bonnes relations. Mais Bella était une femme occupée et peut encline à rendre des visites amicales au beau milieu de la journée. Ca ne pouvait avoir qu'une signification. Son cœur accéléra. Arthur essaya de se lever mais il découvrit que ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Quelque chose était arrivée. Le ton de sa voix ne le cacha pas.

« Assieds-toi Arthur » dit doucement Bella. Elle contourna son bureau et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver sa propre voix.

« C'est Bill, n'est-ce pas ? » réussit à dire Arthur finalement.

« Oui. C'est ça » répondit Bella. Elle ne faisait pas partie des gens qui mâchaient leurs mots. Arthur eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de plonger un couteau dans ses entrailles. Sa respiration devint difficile. Une pensée circulaire s'installa dans sa tête : Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Arthur ferma les yeux et lutta pour avaler sa salive. _Pas un autre_, pensa-t-il proche du désespoir. _S'il vous plaît, pas un autre. Pas maintenant. Pas Bill. _Arabella prit gentiment sa main.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Arthur », dit-elle doucement. « Mais il n'est pas mort »

« Pas… mort ? » 

L'espoir redressa sa poitrine mais Bella secoua la tête.

« Bill est à Azkaban, Arthur » dit elle avec gentillesse. « Il a été capturé il y a deux heures ».

_Azkaban._ Le mot lui-même lui faisait froid dans le dos. _Son fils. A Azkaban. Mon dieu, non. _Il tremblait mais s'en fichait. _Bill était à Azkaban._

Bella pressa sa main.

« Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour lui, Arthur, mais… »

Les mots qu'elle ne dit pas lui percèrent le cœur. _Mais_. Mais personne n'était jamais sorti vivant d'Azkaban. Mais l'ancienne prison du Ministère était devenu le trône du monde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, il n'y avait aucun espoir.

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée » murmura-t-elle.

Des visions de toutes les horreurs qu'allaient subir Bill assaillirent les yeux d'Arthur. Il lui était difficile de respirer. D'abord Charlie et maintenant Bill… il avala. La nouvelle allait abattre toute la famille. Molly… Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher brusquement. Arthur avala de nouveau sa salive.

« Est-ce que ma femmes le sait ? »

« Non, pas encore… j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais être là… »

Arthur acquiesça. 

« Oui »

« Nous pouvons utiliser la cheminée au rez-de-chaussée ». Très doucement, Bella l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. « Allons-y ».

Arthur la suivit mécaniquement. _Oh, Bill… à Azkaban_. Son fils allait mourir en enfer… Sans la main d'Arabella sur son bras, il n'aurait pas été capable de marcher droit. Il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises en descendant les escaliers. Il avait du mal à faire attention. _Bill avait été capturé_. Les visions d'horreurs se mélangèrent aux souvenirs des bons moments. Il aurait aimé pouvoir détester quelqu'un… que quelqu'un soit responsable de la capture de son fils. Mais il n'arrivait pas à être en colère. Il se sentait faible. Il n'arrivait pas à se mobiliser. Il en avait perdu un autre. La vie lui aurait certainement semblé plus facile. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. James savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de carrière. Certains moments étaient juste durs à porter. Comme celui-ci.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Bill devait endurer à Azkaban. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour le préparer mais, en fin de compte, James savait que ce qui attendait son ami était la torture. Voldemort ne se contentait pas d'enfermer les Aurors, même ceux qui, comme Bill, savaient peu de choses d'intéressant. Torture, James le savait, était une procédure normale pour lui. Bill le savait lui aussi et il avait dit qu'il y était prêt. Mais James ne pouvait souhaiter cela à personne. Surtout à un volontaire.

« Une semaine, James, et nous saurons » dit calmement Dumbledore – comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

Il soupira.

« J'aurai aimé que ça soit plus court »

« Moi aussi. Mais vous étiez d'accord. Une semaine est la durée minimale » rappela le vieil homme.

« Je sais ». James haussa les épaules. « Je déteste faire cela…je déteste les voir mourir » 

"Peter a peut-être raison alors… il est peut-être temps pour vous de quitter le terrain" suggéra Dumbledore gentiment. James secoua la tête.

"Non. Pas temps qu'il n'est pas tombé" répondit sombrement l'Auror. "Je ne peux pas m'arrêter tant que Voldemort est là ».

Le vieil homme sourit très légèrement. 

« Je savais que vous alliez dire ça » répondit-il au grand soulagement de James. « Mais je devais vous le proposer ! »

« Merci » dit James doucement. Il le pensait. Il se força à sourire. « Vous savez que ça pourrait ne pas être long… ça pourrait être ça »

« Notre chance de briser Azkaban ? » Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore rencontrèrent les bruns de James. Sa voix était sinistre.

« Ne vous payez pas de mots, James… Vous et moi savons que la chute d'Azkaban ne suffira pas ! »

Une bouffée de colère froide l'envahit.

« Oui, je sais » admit James. « Mais on doit bien commencer par quelque chose. Et puis, nous saurons enfin ce qu'il y cache depuis tant d'années ».

 +++

Et alors là, je n'ai qu'une pensée: si vous saviez ce qui est caché!!! 


	16. Sacrifices et stratégies

Promesses tenues

Dédicace spéciale à Titou Tur Lupin et Lunenoire… heu, Titou quand tu veux tu me mets autant de reviews sur Lune et Etoile… J'admire vraiment ceux qui arrivent à donner autant de feedback !

Non, ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'on saura CE qui est à Azkaban… mais certains sont sur de bonnes pistes – et je les félicite parce que moi j'ai été complètement bluffée par Robin4… 

Un chapitre pour ceux qui veulent voir Harry, Ron et Hermione en action… et les fans de Lupin aussi… pour tout le monde en fait !

Et, c'est toujours une traduction de la fic de Robin4, basée sur des personnages gentiment prêtés par une dame anglaise… Merci à Camille et Alana qui veulent bien relire !

Chapitre seize. Stratégies et Sacrifices 

C'était le destin. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à se trouver en danger. Le deuxième semestre venait de commencer et le trio était pour l'instant resté calme. L'école ruminait encore son chagrin d'avoir eu à pleurer la disparition d'Olivier Dubois – tout le monde, sauf les Serpentards, l'aimait beaucoup. Tous avaient aussi revu le monde extérieur. A Poudlard, c'était facile de se croire isolés du reste et beaucoup d'étudiants finissaient par oublier combien les choses allaient mal au dehors. Ce rappel et la mort d'Olivier leur avaient fait mal. Les Gryffondors étaient tout particulièrement calmes et les Misfits n'étaient pas si différents de leurs camarades. Si bien que les jours passaient sans qu'aucune blague ne soit à signaler.

Ils avaient commencé à en imaginer une mais les grands titre du journal de matin leur avaient enlevé l'envie.

BILL WESLEY CAPTURE PAR LES MANGEMORTS. UN AUTRE AUROR A AZKABAN

Ceci avait arraché le cœur même des Misfits. D'une certaine façon, ça avait rassemblé tous les Gryffondors, quelque soit leur année, pour soutenir leurs amis. Mais tant de soutien pouvait devenir insupportable. Ron avait besoin d'y échapper. Harry et Hermione étaient sortis avec lui. Ils avaient marché ensemble dans le parc, dans la fraîcheur de ce mercredi soir, en silence. Ils avaient juste besoin de la présence des autres. Il y avait des moments comme cela où on a juste besoin d'amis. Harry y réfléchit silencieusement, shootant dans une paille sur le chemin en marchant. Il faisait presque trop chaud pour une fin de mois de janvier. Il y avait peu de neige sur le sol. Cet hiver promettait d'être plus court et plus chaud que celui de l'année précédente. Il se demanda si cela avait un sens plus profond. Non, sans doute. Harry jeta un regard à Ron. Le rouquin traînait derrière eux, ses mains plongées au plus profond de ses poches et sa tête baissée, les yeux dans le vide comme s'ils contemplaient le sol encore gelé. Son ami avait été on ne peut plus calme depuis le matin où le professeur Fletcher avait retenu les quatre Weasley en chemin pour leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Hermione avait reçu son exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, Harry avait compris pourquoi. Il était resté au coté de son ami depuis, supportant la tempête des colères inhabituelles de Ron sur le thème de l'injustice. Il avait attendu avec Hermione quand Ron avait voulu rester seul. Il l'avait aussi traîné en cours – convaincu que la solitude n'était pas une solution.

M. et Mme Weasley lui avaient rendu visite ce matin. Harry le savait. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester en permanence. Comme Lee et les autres troisièmes années de Gryffondors qui s'efforçaient de consoler Fred et George, comme les cinquièmes années s'y essayaient avec Percy, Harry et Hermione restaient aux côtés de Ron. C'était bien le minimum. Il était leur ami. 

C'était donc par amitié que le trio arriva aux limites de la Forêt interdite, cheminant dans un silence confortable. Harry avait une fois demandé à son père de lui expliquer sa relation avec les Maraudeurs. James Potter avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Leur amitié était au-delà de toute définition. Mais Harry comprenait aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un craquement sec, le bruit d'une brindille brisée, mais plus fort et plus important. Le trio s'arrêta. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Hermione. Un frisson glacé courut le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. « Je ne sais pas… »

Une rafale de vent leur apporte un murmure, des voix indistinctes. Ce n'était pas normal. Il le savait. La tête de Ron se releva.

« Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ici » Il frissonna. « Je peux le sentir »

« Moi aussi » reconnut Harry. Le vent continuait de souffler et avec un peu d'imagination, ils arrivaient à entendre des grognements et des rires.

« Ce n'est que le vent » dit Hermione. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu elle-même. « Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Les voix enflèrent et devinrent presque compréhensibles. Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent.

« Ce n'est pas le vent »

Ils entendirent un grand fracas, puis un autre. Puis, soudain, un grand croassement les fit tous sursauter. Au loin, ils entendirent un arbre s'écraser sur le sol de la forêt. Harry dut crier pour que les autres l'entendent malgré le vent qui forcissait.

« Et c'est quoi alors ? »

« Aucune idée » lui répondit Ron en criant lui aussi.

Un autre fracas et un autre arbre à terre. Celui-ci était assez proche pour que le trio voie la forêt trembler.

« Quelque chose arrive ! » cria Hermione.

« Oui mais quoi ? » demanda Ron.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa au rythme croissant des grands fracas. Des arbres tombaient chaque seconde. Le vent devenait fou, enroulant leurs robes autour de leur corps. Une soudaine rafale fit s'envoler l'écharpe d'Harry et il dut s'y accrocher pour ne pas la perdre. Hermione avait des problèmes similaires avec ses cheveux qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper comme une sorte d'animal sauvage. 

« Regardez ! » hurla-t-elle. « Là ! »

Des formes noires traversaient la Forêt interdite. Des silhouettes gigantesques abattaient des arbres pour se frayer un chemin sans aucun effort apparent, avec de grandes foulées. Devant les yeux effarés des trois Gryffondors, les formes accélérèrent encore. Droit sur eux.

« Oh, non… » - murmura Ron au moment où la même peur saisissait Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et sut qu'il pensait comme lui. Ron avait blêmi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione. Sur le moment ni Harry ni Ron ne purent faire autre chose que de se dévisager mutuellement. Une telle chose ne peut pas arriver, objectait l'esprit rationnel d'Harry. Pas à Poudlard !

« Des géants » - finit par articuler Harry du fond de sa gorge. « Ce sont des géants ! »

Hermione resta bouche bée et Harry sut ce qu'elle avait envie de dire. Elle voulait crier ce que lui-même pensait – Pas à Poudlard. C'était impossible. Mais l'impossible venait droit sur eux. Les géants n'avaient jamais été aussi près et eux restaient figés.

« Venez ! » Harry se força à bouger et à tirer ses amis. « Nous devons les prévenir ! »

Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, ils s'élancèrent tous les trois vers le château. Leurs pieds frappaient le sol gelé. C'était difficile de ne pas jeter des regards derrière eux mais Harry s'y efforçait. Et il avait plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il était convaincu que regarder derrière lui ne ferait que le ralentir. Plus encore, il avait peur de ce qu'il aurait vu !

Soudain une ombre se dressa devant eux. Harry eut à peine le temps d'entendre Hermione crier avant que le sol ne tremble et que ce soit le chaos. Son instinct prit le dessus, utilisant les réflexes gagnés au Quidditch. Harry sentit que Ron avait fait comme lui. Tout en roulant, Harry tendit son bras gauche pour s'arrêter et saisit sa baguette de l'autre main. Il essaya ensuite d'ignorer les battements de son cœur dans ses tympans et leva la tête pour voir Hermione dans l'énorme main du géant.

C'est peut-être parce que Hermione était une fille que le géant s'en était pris à elle. Elle paraissait peut-être plus faible que les deux autres. C'est peut-être parce que ses réflexes étaient moins rapides – elle n'avait pas été capable de s'enfuir au bon moment. Le géant avait décidé qu'elle serait une proie plus facile. Ou simplement, parce qu'elle avait été la plus près et la plus facile à atteindre… Quelle qu'en fut la raison, le géant avait eu tort. Hermione était peut-être plus lente que les garçons mais elle n'était pas plus bête.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de crier, l'amie d'Harry pointa très calmement sa baguette entre les deux yeux du géant et cria : « Stupéfix ! »

Malheureusement, les géants sont d'énormes créatures. Il vacilla mais ne tomba pas. Il cilla, fixa Hermione et secoua sa tête pour repousser l'effet du sortilège. Dans l'intervalle cependant, Ron et Harry avaient sorti leur baguette et jeté à leur tour, ensemble, le sortilège – profitant que l'attention du géant était encore toute entière sur Hermione. Celle-ci avait crié quand le géant avait resserré son emprise. Une fois de plus, il vacilla et faillit même cette fois tomber. Trois sortilèges plus tard, le monstre restait cependant sur ces pieds. Harry essaya de se concentrer plus et réessaya – s'ils continuaient à attendre, Hermione allait finir par être écrasée pour de bon ! « Stupéfix ! »

Mais le géant ne tombait toujours pas – il paraissait juste désorienté. Ron vint à coté d'Harry – qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

« Qu'il aille en enfer ! » cria son ami. « Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! ». Le géant tituba et Harry s'en mêla : « Stupéfix »

Enfin, le géant s'écroula sur le sol, faisant trembler la terre.

Hermione se libéra et roula loin du géant. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers elle et l'aidèrent à se relever. Harry la regarda avec inquiétude : « Ca va ? » Hermione sourit « Merci à tous les deux ». « Tiens » dit Ron en lui tendant sa baguette. Elle s'en empara avec un sourire de remerciement. « Merci. Oh, non ! »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent d'une même voix Ron et Harry. « Ne me dîtes pas que cette stupide créature est déjà réveillée ! »

Mais la réponse d'Harry ne vint pas. En se tournant avec Ron pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la Forêt magique, ses yeux s'agrandirent une nouvelle fois. Plusieurs silhouettes sombrent sortaient de la forêt au moment même où le soleil commençait à se lever et se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Droit sur Poudlard. 

Cette fois Hermione fut la plus rapide.

« Allons-y ».

------------

Le premier professeur qu'ils rencontrèrent devait être le professeur Rogue. Ca avait déjà été une journée difficile mais il semblait que ça ne pouvait que s'aggraver. Rogue ne détestait-il pas les Gryffondors ?

A peine Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient-ils passé les portes du château qu'ils faillirent renverser le sous-directeur. Rogue lâcha un juron de surprise, sauta hors de leur chemin manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Des yeux noirs furibonds se fixèrent ensuite sur eux avec une telle intensité que Harry dut lutter pour ne pas reculer. Mais ce fut moins difficile que d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Harry et ses amis avaient couru de toutes leurs forces mais il ne faudrait que quelques secondes pour que les géants arrivent à leur tour au château. Il allait prendre la parole mais Rogue l'interrompit brusquement. 

« Mais où donc vous croyez-vous ?! » demanda le maître de potions. « Cinquante points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour votre comportement imprudent ! Cinquante points chacun ! »

Harry le dévisagea. Ils essayaient de sauver Poudlard et Rogue leur retirait des points ?

« Mais professeur, il y a des géants dehors » essaya Hermione.

« Il n'y a aucun géant près de Poudlard, petite idiote » aboya Rogue. « Allez dans votre salle commune avant que je ne vous prenne encore des points… »

Boum.

Le visage de Rogue passa en une seconde de l'incrédulité à la concentration froide. « Derrière moi ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus. Les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et la silhouette d'un géant s'y découpa. Derrière lui, le soleil se levait rapidement. Harry vit avec une fascination étrange le professeur qu'il aimait le moins s'avancer pour se placer entre le géant et le trio. La main droite de Rogue plongea dans ses robes avec une surprenante rapidité à la recherche de sa baguette. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Un instant, Harry eut peur que le professeur aux cheveux gras essaye de parler au géant. Il comprit très vite que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. 

« Everbero! » La voix de Rogue s'éleva comme le tonnerre. Ce fut comme si une main géante projetait le géant en arrière. Harry entendit au loin un hurlement de colère. Rogue ne s'arrêta pas là. D'un battement de baguette, il claqua les portes et, dans le même mouvement, il jeta un sortilège pour les fermer. Il prononça alors un mot que Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Son instinct lui dit que c'était un mot de puissance. Les lumières du château clignotèrent une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de se re-stabiliser. Harry sut au fond de lui que les protections magiques de Poudlard venaient d'être activées. Il regarda longuement Rogue – son instinct jusqu'à présent l'avait conduit à s'en méfier mais il comprenait qu'ils allaient devoir lui faire confiance.

Des bruits de courses. On venait vers eux. Remus Lupin dérapa dans le dernier virage, ses robes grises volèrent autour de lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient en alerte et avaient pris cette curieuse froideur que Harry n'avait vue qu'une seule fois auparavant. Le regard de Remus fut pour Rogue. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » - demanda-t-il.

« Des Géants » répondit l'autre brièvement rentrant sa baguette dans ses robes. « Plus d'un, je pense »

Hermione compléta immédiatement, sans même lever la main : « Au moins onze » dit-elle très vite. « Harry et Ron en ont assommé un quand nous rentrions…ils venaient de la Forêt magiques… Nous n'avons pas cherché à savoir s'il y en avait plus… »

« Bravo » dit doucement le directeur aux deux garçons. A la grande surprise d'Harry, Rogue confirma d'un signe brusque de la tête. Mais Remus continuait : « C'est très difficile d'assommer un géant. Je suis surpris que vous y soyez arrivés Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sortilèges qui marchent sur eux ».

Harry eut un petit sourire timide. « Ouais… on s'en est rendu compte sur le terrain »

Lupin et Rogue échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Le sous-directeur finit par hausser les épaules. Remus lui demanda « Où est Dung ? »

« Ici ». Le directeur des Gryffondors sortit du même corridor que le directeur quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était accompagné par plusieurs autres membres de l'équipe. 

« Quirrell ? » demanda ensuite Remus. Harry se demanda ce que le meilleur ami de son père espérait de l'inepte professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Quirrell risquait plutôt de s'évanouir à la vue d'un géant qu'autre chose ! Mais il eut vite sa réponse :

« Iciii…Mmmmonssieueur le Dididdirecccteur » bafouilla le professeur enturbanné.

« Emmenez tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle… gardez les là-bas tant que Severus ou moi ne vous diront pas le contraire ». Le directeur attendit que l'autre ait acquiescé pour continuer. « Allez avec lui, Chourave… Protégez les bien ».

« Bien ». La directrice des Poufsouffles opina et se tourna immédiatement vers le trio. Sa main eut un geste impatient. « Vous n'avez pas entendu M. le directeur ? Suivez-nous ! »

Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait aucune chance, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer une prière muette en direction de Remus. Il ne supportait plus d'être protégé. Est-ce que Ron, Hermione et lui ne venaient pas de vaincre un géant par leurs propres moyens ? On allait pourtant les enfermer dans la Grande salle au moment même où se jouait le destin de Poudlard. Même si Harry savait – quand il était honnête avec lui-même – que la chance avait joué un grand rôle dans la victoire du trio sur le géant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mis de côté. Pourquoi les adultes le sous-estimaient-ils toujours ? C'était exactement comme avec Rogue et Quirrell en novembre dernier. Mais il était certain que les adultes ne l'entendraient pas. Et bien sûr, Remus secoua la tête. Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre ses amis et de suivre Quirrell et Chourave dans la Grande Salle. Pensez donc ! Une minute avant, ils avaient sauvé Poudlard des géants, et une minute plus tard, on leur donnait des baby-sitters ! 

------------

Des heures plus tard, Remus se sentait plus qu'assis dans son fauteuil près du feu. Il avait mal partout. La douleur n'était pas aussi forte que lorsqu'il se transformait mais il se sentait encore plus épuisé – chose qu'il aurait cru impossible ! Mais ça faisait maintenant des années que Remus survivait à ces douleurs et cette extrême fatigue mensuelles et il savait les dépasser. Etre fonctionnel, avait-il appris, n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de se sentir bien.

« Quel carnage » souffla Mundungus Fletcher.

« Votre capacité à la sous-estimation n'a pas de limite ! » répondit sèchement Severus.

« Pas aussi étonnante que votre capacité au sarcasme » rétorqua Dung.

« Vraiment ? » Le maître de potions haussa l'un de ses sourcils noirs. « Je m'étonne que vous l'ayez même remarqué ».

Dung s'étouffa un ricanement et Remus fut pris d'un fou rire, malgré son extrême fatigue. Dung et Severus avaient des personnalités vraiment très différentes et le fait qu'ils demeurent amis ne cessait d'intriguer le directeur de Poudlard. Mais il y avait des choses plus importantes que la diversité des caractères, des choses qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Remus eut un sourire triste. Cette journée avait été une de ces choses. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla avant que Fletcher et Rogue aient pu se lancer dans une autre de leur soi-disant dispute. « Excusez moi de vous interrompre » dit Remus doucement, « mais je voudrais en finir ». Ces compagnons approuvèrent de la tête.

« Sans blague » souffla Dung.

« Sans doute » grommela Severus.

« Bien, commençons par ce que nous ne pouvions pas dire plus tôt » continua Remus. Il se faisait tard et ils avaient déjà tenu une réunion avec tout le personnel de Poudlard pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant l'attaque de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour eux, Remus, Severus et Dung avaient subi l'essentiel de la bataille. Mais ils étaient les seuls à en être capables. Les autres professeurs n'avaient jamais connu de telles batailles. Quand il avait décidé de son plan – une affaire rondement menée – Remus avait improvisé en tenant compte de cela. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa propre capacité ou sur celle de Dung ou de Severus à tuer. Ils seraient donc l'offensive. Les sortilèges de défense seraient laissés à leurs collègues moins entraînés. En fin de compte, leur épuisement venait de leur succès. Le plan avait marché même s'il avait demandé beaucoup aux trois professeurs. Quatre heures après avoir vu le premier géant, tous leurs assaillants étaient morts. Remus ne prenait aucun plaisir à tuer mais il ne ressentait aucune pitié pour ceux qui cherchaient à blesser ses enfants. Après un moment, il continua.

« D'abord » dit Remus « est-ce que nous avons le moindre doute sur qui était derrière tout ça ? » Il avait déjà posé la question et tous s'étaient accords à jeter le blâme sur Voldemort. Mais Severus était resté silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Dung et Remus savaient qu'il pouvait en savoir plus. De plus, pour des sorciers aussi habitués à affronter le Seigneur des ténèbres qu'eux, certains éléments juraient. Ils avaient à faire à quelque chose de bizarre.

Severus resta un long moment silencieux. « Oui et non » répondit-il finalement. « Oui, je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était derrière cela. Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est son intention qui me tracasse ».

« Moi aussi » acquiesça Dung. « Il n'a pas pu penser que ça allait marcher. Une douzaine de géants ? Il en faudrait dix fois plus pour prendre Poudlard. Voldemort le sait. Pourquoi attaquer quand on est sûr de perdre ? »

« Faire peur » répondit calmement Remus. Les têtes des autres se tournèrent vers lui. « Poudlard n'a pas été attaqué depuis 1984. Dumbledore avait battu Voldemort alors mais tous les deux avaient été blessés. Poudlard avait beaucoup souffert mais les défenses avaient résisté. Il cherche à montrer que c'est possible ».

« Parce que tu n'es pas Voldemort » confirma Severus tout en lui jetant un regard d'excuse. « Ne le prend pas mal ! »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire ». Remus lui fit un demi-sourire. Mais Dung était moins enthousiaste. « Est-ce qu'il a réussi ? » demanda l'ancien Auror. « Il vous a testé Remus. Mais qu'a-t-il appris ? Quel était le but ? »

« Il a appris que Remus ne s'écraserait pas et qu'il ne se laisserait pas tuer facilement » répondit Severus pour lui. « Vous avez raison, Dung, Voldemort testait notre directeur. Il s'est toujours beaucoup intéressé à Remus à cause de ses qualités non reconnues. Il sait maintenant qu'il n'est pas le passif que l'on décrit partout ».

« Le but était d'échouer tout en montrant que Poudlard pouvait être attaqué » compléta Remus.

« Pourquoi perdre autant de forces dans une attaque que vous savez perdue d'avance ? » répondit Dung. « Voldemort est tout sauf stupide. Il doit y avoir autre chose ».

Severus haussa les épaules. « Peut-être, peut-être pas. Vous oubliez parfois, Dung, que Voldemort ne tient pas la vie en aussi haute estime que nous. Les autres – les géants en particulier- lui importent peu. Ils ne sont pas sorciers, ils ne sont pas humains, ce sont des outils. Ce sont des ressources à dépenser, pas à protéger. Il s'en fiche, Dung. Il n'en a rien à faire. »

------------

Molly eut presque peur d'ouvrir la porte. Pourtant elle finit par le faire. Arthur était au travail. Ginny était en bas, en train de lire un livre –bien que Molly doutait que sa benjamine n'accorde à cette histoire plus d'attention qu'elle n'en avait accordé à son tricot quelques minutes plus tôt. Le Terrier était curieusement calme. Presque reposant, si elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel vide dans son cœur. Trois mots disaient toute sa peine. Bill était disparu. Elle en avait de nouveau perdu un.

Elle laissa son regard lentement errer dans la chambre. La chambre de Bill. Il l'avait longtemps partagée avec Charlie, mais Charlie était mort… Ils lui avaient gardé sa chambre au Terrier même quand il eut pris son propre appartement. En ces temps troublés, tout le monde avait besoin de pouvoir revenir chez lui. Arthur et Molly avaient promis à tous leurs enfants que le Terrier serait toujours leur maison. Quoi qu'il arrive. Ils seraient toujours une famille. Une famille… Oh, Bill… Les larmes menaçaient, Molly secoua la tête avec colère. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne le pleurerait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre de sa mort. Pas encore, pas encore.

Les murs jaunes avaient gardé leur couleur – pourquoi il tenait tant à cette vilaine teinte, elle ne le saurait jamais. Le couvre-lit était défait comme Bill l'avait laissé. Les deux oreillers étaient cependant bien rangés sur le lit qui était fait au carré, avec cette précision que Bill mettait en toute chose. Toujours pareil. Tout le temps. Bill était tellement prévisible – était-ce pour cela que les Mangemorts l'avaient pris ? Molly secoua la tête de nouveau. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Pas à son premier enfant, son bébé, son petit garçon qui lui tirait les cheveux et dont le premier mot avait été « mama ». Presque ça. Son petit garçon. Sur le mur, il y avait ce poster de dragon que Charlie et lui aimaient tant. C'était Charlie qui était fasciné par les dragons. Bill lui s'intéressait à toutes les créatures. Avant qu'il ne s'engage chez les Aurors, Bill portait une boucle d'oreille avec une dent de dragon… horrible… Elle l'avait souvent asticoté à ce sujet. Molly se tassa sur elle-même. Elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi il avait fini par arrêter de la porter. Bill avait dit que les Aurors n'aimaient pas ce genre de choses mais sa mère n'en était pas sûre… Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il lui aurait dit la vérité. Avec un soupir, elle entra dans la chambre – pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la capture de son fils. Le temps n'arrangeait rien.

Il y avait un livre sur la table de nuit, à l'envers et ouvert. Les lieux  historiques de la sorcellerie, lut-elle avec un sourire doux-amer. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Même devenu Auror – pour changer les choses – Bill n'avait jamais cessé de s'intéresser aux mystères historiques. Mais cette pensée en ramena d'autres moins heureuses.

Molly avait perdu deux fils, deux Aurors. D'abord Charlie, mort pour une raison inconnue, et maintenant Bill. Bill était à Azkaban. Ca ne finirait donc jamais ? Ils méritaient mieux que ça. Elle dut une fois de plus lutter contrer ses larmes. Pas de larmes, se gronda-t-elle. Je ne pleurerai pas tant qu'il sera en vie. Tant qu'il y a encore une chance…

Molly essaya de sourire mais elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Oui elle continuerait d'espérer même si le sens commun lui disait le contraire. Elle espérerait même quand elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de le faire. Parce que Bill avait été son petit garçon et qu'elle n'était pas prête à le perdre. Pas maintenant.

Mais qu'elle soit damnée si elle laissait un autre de ses enfants devenir un Auror. Les Weasley en avaient fait assez.

+++

La suite ? Des [mauvaises] nouvelles d'Azkaban, des trahisons… de quoi pleurer dans les chaumières, c'est moi qui vous le dit !


	17. Jamais fini

**Promesses Tenues**

Disclaimer : 

Dans l'ordre, Rowlings et Robin 4…. Ca ne laisse pas beaucoup de mérite aux traducteurs… 

Messages :

Chapitre offert par Alana Chantelune – alors allez lire sa traduction de Grim Dawn, une autre super histoire de Robin4 -  vous lui devez bien ça – et moi aussi !

Relecture offerte par Camille – merci Camille !

Prenez quand même pas l'habitude, z'aurez pas deux chapitres aussi proches à chaque fois !

Et le coup du parallèle Troll/géant… vous êtes trop fort… j'y avais même pas pensé !

**Chapitre dix-sept: Jamais fini !**

Bill ouvrit lentement les yeux et essaya de se rappeler s'il l'avait même fait. Tout était sombre. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, et finalement son environnement commença à devenir trouble. Vaguement, il put distinguer quatre murs, trois de pierre froide et un de barreaux. Il cligna de nouveau des yeux, essayant de se rappeler où il était malgré le nuage confus de douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Les images tournoyèrent dans son esprit, trop rapidement pour qu'il les suive, et sottement, Bill secoua la tête dans un effort pour les clarifier. La douleur s'embrasa et sa vision devint noire. Se mordant la langue si fort qu'il fit jaillir le sang, il lutta pour ne pas pleurer**—et ce faisant, se souvint où il était.**

_Azkaban_.

Deux émotions montèrent en lui. La première était inévitable, la réaction naturelle d'un Auror : désespoir et peur – et pas qu'un peu. La seconde, toutefois, aurait paru étrange à ses ravisseurs : triomphe. Il l'avait fait. Il était à Azkaban, et il était toujours vivant. UN pas avait été accompli. Malgré la situation, Bill sourit faiblement. C'était un plan dingue et sacrément risqué, mais peut-être que ça marcherait. Peut-être avaient-ils une chance après tout. Soupirant doucement pour lui-même, il roula sur les genoux. Sa tête lui tournait encore, et maintenant il savait pourquoi—mais il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça. Les bribes de souvenirs étaient claires. A présent, Bill comprenait totalement pourquoi les Lestranges étaient tellement craints. Il secoua encore la tête, plus précautionneusement cette fois. Il s avaient voulu savoir à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien sûr. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il était certain que cette cession cauchemardesque ne serait pas la dernière (combien de temps ça avait duré, d'ailleurs? On aurait dit une vie entière), mais pour l'instant, il laissa ça de côté. Il avait un travail à faire.

Se hissant sur ses pieds, Bill se traîna à l'avant de sa cellule. Ses yeux qui s'étaient maintenant assez accoutumés à la pénombre pour lui laisser estimer sa taille. Il semblait être dans une cellule standard d'Azkaban, ce qui n'était pas vraiment spacieux, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par son propre environnement, pourtant. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à Azkaban—des gens bien plus importants. Bill concentra son attention au-dehors, louchant pour voir dans le couloir.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Le couloir était sombre, mais dan les ténèbres, Bill put distinguer plusieurs portes, barrées comme la sienne avec de l'acier renforcé—et brûlant au toucher, il le découvrit rapidement en le testant par lui-même. Magiquement renforcées, aussi, pas de doute, ce qui pouvait certainement expliquer en partie pourquoi personne n'était jamais sorti de cette île. Heureusement, il avait un moyen de sortir de cette cellule—et il avait une semaine pendant laquelle arriver à comprendre comment l'utiliser. Au moins, peut-être, si ses cessions d'interrogatoire duraient plus qu'un jour. En vérité, Bill ne savait pas, et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. 

Au loin, il entendit des cris.

Bill écouta attentivement, mais ce n'était pas des mots audibles, seulement les sons faibles d'un homme qui souffre. Il se pencha en avant, essayant en même temps d'éviter de se brûler contre les barreaux—

Une sensation de froid le saisit. 

Une ombre noire dérivait vers lui, et il recula instinctivement. Sous le capuchon, Bill eut l'aperçu d'un visage gris et des yeux aveugles—

Des voix.

Le froid.

_"Couche-toi!"_

_"Cours!"_

_Dix-sept ans. Les vacances d'été. Un Mangemort attaque le Terrier._

_Son père était presque mort ce jour-là._

_Ginny pleurait._

Froid.

Des mains grises et rugueuses le cherchaient.

_"Va avec ta mère, Bill!"_

_"Je ne te quitterai pas!" Son père s'écroula. "Papa!"_

Des mains froides sur ses bras. Bill entendit hurler. Est-ce que c'était lui?

_"Endoloris!"_

_Douleur._

Il criait.

Froid.

Douleur.

_"Bill!"_

_"Cours!"_

En réalité, des Aurors étaient arrivés. Dans ses cauchemars, ils n'arrivaient pas. Dans ses cauchemars, la douleur ne cessait jamais… Dans ses cauchemars, les vies de sa famille prenaient fin en hurlements. Bill ne réalisait pas qu'il était choqué de revivre ce cauchemar. Il ne savait pas qu'il était en train de crier. Il savait seulement qu'il avait froid, qu'il était désespéré—et qu'il avait peur.

Quand cela fut terminé, il était allongé tremblant sur le sol froid depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Lentement, il revint à la conscience, et repris conscience de son environnement, mais le froid ne le quittait pas. Bill ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler.

Au loin, les cris continuaient.

------------

"Couchez-vous!"

Le cri atteignit James dans son mouvement avant même qu'il ait mis un pied hors de son bureau. Des lumières vertes fusèrent comme il se plaquait au sol, et des cris retentirent à travers le quartier général de la Division des Aurors, au plus profond des caves du Ministère de la Magie. L'instinct prit le contrôle, et le célèbre Auror roula sur lui même, **s'écroulant dans un étrange mélange de jambes. Avec un couinement, Ernie Jordan tomba sur lui, et James ****continua à rouler sur lui mêmecomme un fou, sans savoir ce à quoi il venait d'échapper, mais comprenant d'après le fort volume dans le quartier général que c'était mauvais. Se libérant finalement de Jordan, il fouilla dans sa robe et sortit sa baguette, son estomac se tordant et se préparant à bondir sur ses pieds. **

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Une lumière verte éclata quelque part à sa droite.

Des voix en colère crièrent des sorts, James roula sur ses pieds, cherchant qui viser. Il ne savait pas comment un Mangemort était entré dans le Quartier Général des Aurors, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème—

_"Impedimenta!"_ à sa gauche.

_"Texifomeus!"_ Un panache de fumée se forma directement en face de James, de l'autre côté du bureau. Le sort était venu de sa droite—

Du nuage, s'éleva une voix…**: _"Avada—"_**

La baguette de James bondit dans sa main, et il la pointavers le nuage, priant pour que** celui qui avait jeté ce **sort ait le bon sensde toucher quelque chose d'autre que le sortilège de l'écran de fumée. _"Glacialium!"_

Il échoua, et le sut alors même qu'il prononçait le mot, mais Ernie vola à son secours par la droite, en disant :.

_"Stupefix!"_

_Thunk._ Quelque chose tomba au sol **de l'intérieur du nuage, mais la douzaine d'Aurors dans la pièce saisit cette chance. Plusieurs autres voix envoyèrent le sortilège de Stupefixion avant que quiconque ne bouge, mais comme la fumée commençait à se dissiper, la ténébreuse figure à l'intérieur du nuage **ne bougea pas.****

Finalement, James prit un instant pour contempler son Quartier Général. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée à travers la pièce principale à toute vitesse. Il y avait des papiers partout, là les bureaux étaient renversés, et la précieuse plante verte d'Ernie Jordan était couchée sur le côté près de l'entrée. Tous les Aurors dans la pièce étaient sur leurs pieds leurs baguettes en main, le nuage de fumée s'effaçait et un bruit grésillant à sa droite révéla à James que les Détecteurs de Magie Noire tout près des portes étaient en train de devenir fous. Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence total, et puis tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Mais il y eu un hoquet à la droite de James, et il fixa en fronçant les sourcils la forme sans vie de Virginia Wilson. Il avait noté la lumière verte, et savait parfaitement bien ce que ça voulait dire. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, James ne tourna pas la tête vers le corps de sa vieille amie. Il savait déjà ce qu'il trouverait.

Au lieu de cela, il fit quelques pas et s'avança péniblement dans la fumée qui restait. Son attaquant—et James se doutait légèrement que le sorcier était venu pour lui—était allongé face à terre, inconscient. Quelque chose, les cheveux blancs de l'homme, alluma un signal d'alarme dans la tête de James, mais il ne reconnaissait pas les cheveux courts d'aucun Mangemort qu'il connaissait. Fronçant les sourcils, James utilisa son pied pour retourner l'autre.

Le silence devint glacé. Tous ceux qui ne regardaient toujours pas la forme de Virginia le fixaient, et il n'y avait aucune erreur d'identification possible. Le sorcier inconscient était Sam Ackerley. 

Un des leurs.

------------

Arabella marchait à grands pas à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, sentant les regards jeunes et avides sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient? Rêvaient-ils à un futur de gloire et de célébrité, ou pensaient-ils au pouvoir à gagner dans le monde extérieur? Ou se souvenaient-ils du coût de la guerre et pleuraient-ils pour ce qui avait été perdu en chemin? Arabella Figg n'avait jamais voulu être célèbre, même si elle savait qu'elle l'était. Elle était devenue comme une icône à travers son travail en tant qu'Auror et au DMLE, d'abord en nettoyant le reste des partisans de Grindelwald et plus tard dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle faisait son boulot avec plus d'adresse et de chance que beaucoup, pourtant, et le regrettait très rarement. Malgré cela, elle espérait que les enfants qui la voyaient se souviendraient de l'humanité derrière la célébrité. Elle réalisa qu'ainsi, elle n'était pas très différente d'eux en cet instant.

Elle offrit un rapide sourire à deux filles de Serdaigle ; elles devaient avoir environ seize ans et lui rappelaient très fortement son propre passé. C'était étrange combien revenir à Poudlard faisait ressurgir les souvenirs. Son sourire devint nostalgique. Les choses étaient si simples alors.

Atteignant une porte de chêne fermée, elle cessa de penser au passé et frappa. Après un moment, une voix familière lui dit d'entrer. Arabella s'exécuta aussitôt, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle avant de rencontrer le regard du professeur. Quand elle le fit finalement, Arabella nota de la surprise dans ses yeux.

"'Bella," lui sourit-il chaleureusement, lui offrant d'abord sa main puis un fauteuil confortable.

"Mundungus," répondit-elle. A ce qu'elle savait, elle était la seule à l'appeler pas son prénom, maintenant que son père était mort depuis longtemps. Même sa mère l'appelait 'Dung.'

Quelque chose dans ses yeux **l'avait trahi. "Et bien que fais-tu à Poudlard?" demanda Fletcher avec inquiétude. "Quelque chose à me dire qui n'est pas de la simple politesse, n'est-ce pas?"**

"Non, ce n'est pas ça,"répondit tranquillement Arabella. Elle avait eu l'intention de venir peu à peu au sujet. Mais l'attitude de Mundungus – pas ça avec moi - tua cette idée dans l'oeuf. Alors qu'il haussait un sourcil blond (celui de gauche, qui était barré par une petite cicatrice), elle décida d'aller directement au sujet. "J'ai besoin de vous, Mundungus."

"J'vous demande pardon?" Il eut la bonne grâce de paraître surpris.

"Vous savez ce que je veux dire," répondit calmement Arabella, rencontrant son regard. "Et je ne vous demande pas de le faire tout de suite. Terminez l'année scolaire, d'abord, mais nous avons besoin de vous. Les Aurors ont besoin de votre retour, et vite. Je suis désolée, parce que je sais que c'est difficile, mais—"

"Vous n'avez pas idée," la coupa Mundungus d'une voix grave.

"Non, je n'ai pas idée," admit-elle, sentant envers son vieil ami une vague de pitié qu'elle n'avait jamais montrée. Arabella savait que cela ne le mettrait que encore plus en colère. "Je suis jamais allée là où vous êtes allés et je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait, mais je sais où _je_ suis, et je lutte pour que notre camp survive en cette guerre. James aussi, bien qu'il ne vous l'ait jamais dit—mais il a besoin de vous. Nous avons tous besoin de vous."

"'Bella…" traîna Fletcher d'une voix basse. "Vous ne savez pas ce que vous demandez."

Elle détestait lui faire cela, surtout si tôt. Arabella garda une voix douce. "Alors dites-le moi."

"Je vais essayer," soupira t-il. "Le problème est que je ne sais pas si je pourrais de nouveau _être un Auror. J'ai encore le talent et l'expérience, mais je n'ai plus la tête à ça.Je ne peux pas garder ce genre de calme maintenant. Je vous ai dit il y a deux ans que j'avais besoin de temps, et j'en ai toujours besoin. Je dois me retrouver moi-même, parce que j'ai perdu quelque chose dans les mains de Voldemort… quelque chose d'important._

Et je ne suis pas sûr de jamais le retrouver."

Arabella aurait souhaité pouvoir dire que cette honnêteté brutale la surprenait, mais seuls ses mots le faisaient. Oui, Mundungus avait été plus sinistre et plus nerveux depuis sa capture, mais… Pouvait-il réellement aller aussi mal? Elle garda le silence durant un long moment, essayant de mettre ses idées en ordre. "Etes-vous certain ?"

"Je souhaiterai que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je le suis," répondit son vieil ami. "Je suis désolé, 'Bella. Je le suis vraiment. Je ne peux juste pas être ce dont vous avez besoin maintenant."

"Remus dit que vous avez très bien manœuvré avec les géants." Ca valait le coup d'essayer une dernière fois.

"Bien sûr. Mais après, j'ai eu une crise de tremblements comme vous ne l'imaginez pas. Rien de semblable depuis que j'ai été voyou. Mais ces géants n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, ce qui fait une différence. Et ils ne sont pas Voldemort, non plus." Quelque chose d'étrange s'alluma dans ses yeux, et Arabella sut qu'il disait vrai.

"Très bien, alors," répondit-elle doucement. "Si vous êtes prêt—quand vous serrez prêt—faites le moi savoir."

Il hocha la tête avec gravité, et ils se relevèrent tous deux et se serrèrent la main. Pourquoi le fit-il comme si c'était la dernière fois? "Je le promet."

------------

Ils avaient placé Sam dans leur cellule la mieux sécurisée, celle qui ne recherchait pas exactement le confort de ses occupant mais qui était particulièrement bien gardée. Une pièce remplie d'Aurors n'avait pu empêcher ce qui lui était arrivé, spécialement quand, dès son réveil, l'Auror vétéran avait immédiatement fait un brusque mouvement en direction de son ami de longue date, James Potter. Ils l'avaient retenu avec difficulté car Sam était presque devenu fou du besoin de tuer l'autre Auror. Ces trois dernières heures, l'équipe d'experts rassemblés s'était désespérément battue pour briser toutes les couches de sortilèges d'Imperium lancés sur leur ami et collègue.

James sortit avec agitation. Il leur avait accordé que sa seule présence rendait les choses pires, mais c'était dur d'attendre. Même s'il savait, intellectuellement, qu'un tel travail prenait du temps – surtout lorsque le sujet n'était pas consentant- il était prêt à commencer à rebondir contre les murs. Ils auraient pu appelé une équipe de briseurs de sorts pour s'occuper du problème, bien sûr. Mais le chef de la Division des Auror leur avait demandé de le garder dans leurs quartiers. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de laisser Rita Skeeter mettre la main sur cette tragédie ; en quelques minutes ça ferait les gros titres, si elle trouvait le moyen. 

James fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé demander conseil à Arabella, mais elle était à Poudlard pour causer avec Dung avant de partager son repas avec son homologue hollandais. Sa supérieure serait sur la touche pendant des heures, et ne voulait pas l'interrompre à moins d'une véritable urgence—ce qui n'en était pas une. Alors il faisait les cents pas, se demandant quand les autres auraient enfin fini, et essayant de ne pas penser aux funérailles qu'il allait falloir organiser. _Mon dieu, ça va tuer les filles de Virginia, il ne put s'empêcher de penser. __De gentilles filles, et la plus grande a terminé Poudlard il y a seulement un an... Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé leur dire?_

_Et bien, vous voyez, les filles, votre mère a été tuée par un autre Auror, seulement ce n'était pas sa faute_—

"James!"

Il se tourna pour faire face à Francine Hoyt, qui était de loin sa meilleure briseuse de sort. Elle se tenait debout, les traits pâles et tirés, dans l'encadrement de la porte, fermée jusqu'à présent, qui conduisait à la cellule 2. Ses yeux étaient tristes et fatigués, mais son sourire était triomphant.

"On y est arrivé."

Trois grandes enjambées le séparaient de la porte, et Francine n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Les sens rapides de James notèrent trois autres Aurors se tenant fatigués contre le mur, et Sam, qui était assis dans une simple chaise au milieu de la pièce, la tête dans les mains. Ses épaules tremblaient, mais il leva un œil quand Francine toucha gentiment son coude. "James est là, Sam."

Les yeux bruns de son vieil ami étaient injectés de sang, et Sam parut soudain deux fois ses trente-six ans. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un moment, et puis Sam baissa les yeux. James tira une chaise près de lui et s'installa face à son ami. Il s'assit tandis que l'autre Auror se livrait à une étude intensive du plancher.

"Sam ?" Un moment passa, puis deux. "Sam ?" Il n'y avait pas de réponse, et James leva la main pour toucher le bras de son ami. "Sam ? Parle-moi."

Sam secoua la tête. "Je suis tellement désolé, James," balbutia t-il, des larmes coulant sur son visage. "Je ne savais pas—Je n'avais pas l'intention de…" Il déglutit. "Je suis tellement désolé… J'ai tué Virginia… Je ne voulais pas…" Il secoua la tête.

"Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, Sam," dit gentiment James, refoulant la fureur qu'il n'éprouvait pas envers son vieil ami. "Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé. Qui t'a mis sous le sortilège?"

"Mulciber," Sam déglutit. "Il y a deux nuits… Mulciber et Flint."

James tressaillit. On était lundi, et Sam n'avait pas été de service de tout le week-end. Il était donc entièrement possible que les bons chiens de chasse de Voldemort aient eu deux jours entiers pour s'acharner sur lui et briser l'Auror jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à en tirer. Il entendit Francine murmurer un sort derrière lui. Il détesta demander ça. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

L'histoire vint par à-coup, et c'était naturel. James resta assis et calme pendant tout ce temps, écoutant Sam décrire les horreurs qu'il avait subi les dernières quarante-huit heures. Mulciber et Flint n'avaient rien épargné pour le briser, mais à la fin ils avaient réussit—qu'il était peu nombreux ceux qui ne brisaient pas !- et après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Sam, nul ne pouvait s'étonner qu'ils aient réussi. Suffisamment de douleur pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi à un homme. James aurait seulement voulu ne pas avoir déjà entendu la même histoire de la bouche d'un Auror capturé Dans ses souvenirs récents, Mundungus Fletcher était le seul qui n'ait pas craqué sous la torture, et même Dung en était sorti avec d'horribles séquelles émotionnelles. 

A la fin, Sam fut seulement capable de sangloter en demandant pardon, et James aurait souhaité pouvoir lui dire que tout allait bien. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Une Auror était morte des mains d'un autre, et d'autres avaient été blessés. La Division avait perdu deux hommes aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, et ils n'avaient même pas pris un seul Mangemort pour leur faire payer ça.

------------

"Tu te souviens de Julia Malefoy?"

Lily hocha lentement la tête. "Vaguement. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connue."

"Moi, je l'ai connue. Je la connais. Qu'importe." Severus soupira et il bascula la tête en arrière, la posant sur le sommet du divan du salon des Potter et regardant au plafond. Ca ne l'aida pas, et il sentait toujours les inquiétants yeux verts de Lily sur lui. Alors qu'il hésitait, elle parla de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle à voir avec ça?"

Il soupira encore. "Hé bien, c'est elle le problème dont je voulais te parler."

"Tu es venu demander conseil à propos d'une _femme?" Lily explosa de rire. "J'aurai cru être la dernière personne à qui tu demanderai ça !"_

"Tu _es_ une femme." Severus redressa la tête et la regarda avec espoir, essayant de retenir son irritation croissante. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une _autre amie femme. A qui était-il supposé demander—Bibine? Ca serait _vraiment_ bien. D'un autre côté, il avait confiance en Lily, même quand elle le faisait souffrir._

Elle pouffa. "La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, oui."

"Bon, et bien dis-moi ce que je suis, au nom du ciel, sensé faire quand Lucius veut que j'épouse sa _soeur," grogna Severus._

"Oh mince." L'expression de Lily devint vite plus sérieuse. "Alors ce n'est pas ton idée de romance, hein?"

"Difficilement." Il soupira et se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Lily. Je n'ai aucun désir d'épouser cette femme—c'est une de mes meilleures amie aussi loin que je me souvienne!"

"Il y a pire que d'épouser une amie, Severus," répondit doucement Lily.

"Pas quand l'amie est une Mangemort, n'est-ce pas," rétorqua t-il. _Comme la plupart de mes vieux amis._

"Oh mon..." 

"Ouais." Severus soupira encore. Il connaissait Julia depuis qu'il était né—les Rogue et les Malefoy étaient liés depuis des générations, et elle n'était même pas d'un an plus jeune que lui. Ils étaient plus proches qu'il ne l'était de Lucius, à vrai dire, et Severus avait grandi en considérant Julia presque comme sa petite _soeur. Bien sûr, elle était intelligente, et elle était jolie—bien que pour lui le premier aspect soit plus important que le second —et elle était, après tout, une femme très désirable qui exerçait énormément de pouvoir. Mais c'était _Julia_, et ça suffisait à rendre les choses pires que tout. Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait suivi les traces de son grand frère et était entrée au service de Voldemort deux ans après avoir quitté Poudlard._

1981 avait été une sale année par bien des côtés.

"Donc, c'est l'idée de Malefoy, pas la sienne," dit-elle finalement.

"Indubitablement. Je n'avais pas vu Julia ces dernières années," répondit-il. "D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle était en Amérique du Sud, à collecter d'anciens artefacts de Magie Noire pour Voldemort."

"Alors pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas simplement, non?" questionna Lily, et Severus résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Lily _était _une enfant de Moldus, après tout, et il y avait déjà plein de sang-purs qui ne comprenaient pas la politique des plus grandes familles de sorciers.

"Ce n'est pas simple," expliqua t-il patiemment. "Je suis le dernier membre d'une des Quatorze Familles, et j'ai trente-deux ans. Je suis de plus célibataire. Lucius le sait, et plus encore, Voldemort le sait. Ce qui corse les choses est que Julia a trente et un an, et est toujours libre—et les Quatorze se sont presque toujours mariés entre eux."

Lily sourit un peu. "Sauf les Potter."

"Et bien, cette lignée a toujours été un peu _à l'écart, si tu vois ce que je veux dire," rétorqua légèrement Severus, laissant ses sourcils se hausser délibérément. Lily rie un moment, mais son expression redevint sérieuse._

"Tu ne l'aime pas, alors."

"L'épouser reviendrait à épouser ma _soeur, Lily."_

"Tu n'as pas de soeur," souligna Lily.

"Crois-moi, c'est suffisant," répliqua t-il, poussant un soupir intérieur. Julia lui _manquait_, mais pas comme ça. Pas comme ça du tout!

"Alors dis non."

Severus roula des yeux. Pourquoi les gens pensaient-ils toujours que les choses étaient aussi simples ? "Plus facile à dire qu'à faire," râla t-il. "J'ai besoin d'une bonne raison, et penser à elle comme à une sœur n'en ait pas une. Malheureusement, je _devrais être grandement honoré que Lucius me fasse confiance pour sa soeur, mais la seule pensée m'écoeure profondément."****_

"Tu parle d'elle comme si c'était un chose," remarqua sombrement Lily, fronçant les sourcils.

"D'après la politique Mangemort, elle pourrait aussi bien en être une. Voldemort a, apparemment, approuvé la chose. Ni elle ni moi n'aurons un mot à dire s'il décide que nous devons nous marier."

"Il l'a décidé?"

"Pas encore." _Merci_. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire dans sa vie que de se marier. D'un autre côté, être un espion et épouser une Mangemort n'allait pas vraiment ensemble.

"Donc, tu es juste en négociations avec Lucius pour l'instant," dit pensivement Lily. 

"Oui." _Le salaud. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se mêle de toutes les grandes décisions de ma vie ?_ "Et je ne peux pas manoeuvrer Lucius… J'essaie juste d'imaginer comment faire ça assez poliment. Sans débuter une vendetta."

"Et tu ne veux vraiment pas te marier du tout, avec personne," répliqua t-elle avec légèreté.

"Non, je ne veux pas." Il essaya d'ignorer l'expression taquine. Il n'était pas venu ici pour _plaisanter. _

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal, Severus? Tu devrais trouver à te marier." Lily sourit. "Et j'ai vu tes appartements. Il y manque une touche féminine—" 

"Oui, ça ne serait pas si mal!" Avec colère, il contrôla son irritation. Lily était en train d'essayer de l'aider, et elle était son amie. Elle méritait mieux que ses hurlements. Il soupira. "Désolé."

Elle pouffa. "Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai l'habitude avec toi."

"Malheureusement," répliqua sèchement Severus. "Je suis désolé pour _ça_, aussi."

"Pas moi." Lily posa une main sur son épaule. "Nous trouverons un moyen."

"Je l'espère bien." 

"Je le sais," affirma t-elle d'une manière significative, mais ses yeux verts brillaient. Il détestait ce sourire optimiste. D'une certaine façon, ça voulait toujours dire que Lily était en train de faire son chemin… et Severus eut  soudainement le sentiment que lui rappeler son statut de célibataire était une _très _mauvaise idée. "Et je sais même par où commencer."

"Par où ?" demanda t-il avec précaution. Si Lily pensait à le caser avec une de ses amies, il allait—

Elle le regarda étrangement. "Par lui parler, bien sûr." 

"Oh, génial," marmonna Severus.

"Quoi?"

"J'imagine seulement comment Julia va réagir à ça," répondit-il. "Si elle ne me lance pas le Doloris à la gueule, ça devrait donner une putain de conversation intéressante."


	18. Signes de ténèbres

Promesses tenues 

Personnages de Rowlings, Histoire de Robin4, traduction de Fénice, relecture d'Alana et de Camille….

Vous aimez… et bien nous aussi !

Chapitre 17: Signes de ténèbres 

Les voix s'imposèrent à sa conscience mais ça lui prit du temps pour se rendre compte qu'elles ne provenaient pas d'un cauchemar. Même quand cela fut clair, cela prit encore plus de temps à Bill pour reconnaître qui parlaient. Quand il y réussit, il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

Les voix étaient accompagnées de bruits de pas. Elles venaient vers lui.

« Notre maître » disait Lucius Malefoy avec acidité « se demandait pourquoi vous n'aviez jugé nécessaire de nous informer du fait que vous étiez un animagus »

Il y eut un long silence et finalement Peter Pettigrew répondit « Ca…ne… m'a… jamais… semblé… important… Lucius ».

« Vraiment ? » demanda le plus âgé des Mangemorts.

« Et bien… »

« Endoloris ! » Il y eut un fracas lorsque Pettigrew heurta le mur. Ses cris durèrent au moins trente secondes. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Malefoy gronda. « Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que notre maître va vous faire… idiot… levez-vous ! »

Bill entendit Pettigrew se remettre avec difficulté sur ses pieds et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait entendu. Pettigrew ? pensa-t-il soudain. Un mangemort ? Il connaissait Peter Pettigrew… pas vraiment bien mais suffisamment… Pettigrew n'avait jamais fait partie de toutes les personnes que Bill Weasley avait pu soupçonner d'être des mangemorts. Les voix continuaient.

« Avez-vous appris quelque chose d'intéressant pour changer ? » demanda Malefoy.

« Pas… pas vraiment »

Bill entendit le recul dans la voix de Pettigrew.

« Pas vraiment ? » se moqua Malefoy avec colère. « A quoi ça sert alors d'avoir le meilleur ami de Potter comme espion si vous n'apprenez jamais rien d'intéressant ? »

Ils passaient devant sa cellule maintenant et Bill se renfonça dans un coin, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi insignifiant et soumis que possible. A Azkaban et pour les Mangemorts, les prisonniers étaient soit une partie du décor, soit des jouets. Malgré son dégoût, Bill essayait de toutes ses forces de faire partie du décor. Devenir un jouet était beaucoup moins intéressant. Pettigrew marchait avec beaucoup de raideur, jetant des regards inquiets à Malefoy.

« Et bien…. Ce n'est pas comme si James ramenait son travail à la maison… Lucius, non ! »

Il y avait de la panique dans la voix de Pettigrew et Bill comprit que Malefoy avait été sur le point d'utiliser l'Endoloris de nouveau.

« Je vous dis la vérité et vos menaces n'y changeront rien !!! Je ne sais rien !!! »

« Nous verrons cela ». Avec un grand mouvement de robes, Malefoy accéléra et Bill vit Pettigrew lutter pour rester à sa hauteur lorsqu'ils passèrent devant sa cellule. Ils tournèrent pour entrer dans ce qu'il savait être le cœur de la prison. Les deux mangemorts – c'était étrange de penser que Pettigrew, l'inoffensif Pettigrew, était l'un d'entre eux – disparurent. Ils avaient continué à avancer en silence mais après un moment, il put de nouveau entendre leurs voix – même si Bill ne pouvait pas comprendre leurs mots. Bientôt même cette compagnie lui fut refusée.

Leur disparition laissa son monde entièrement vide et un frisson glacé parcourut son épine dorsale. Bill trembla et se replia sur lui-même lorsque la douleur secoua son corps. On avait raison de dire qu'Azkaban était l'enfer. Il ne trouvait pas de meilleur qualificatif. Cinq jours, se rappela-t-il. Alors il pourrait agir. Alors la baguette et le portoloin qui avaient été transfigurés en ongles d'apparence inoffensifs apparaîtraient. Il n'aurait pas à attendre plus. Bientôt il pourrait s'enfuir et aider les vingt-huit autres qui avaient été jetés en enfer avec lui. Encore cinq jours.

Ils se tenaient debout tous les deux, sur le grand balcon de Domus Archipater, la résidence de la famille Rogue. Au loin, le soleil se couchait mais l'obscurité ne les avait jamais effrayés ni l'un ni l'autre. Un poète les aurait appelé l'un et l'autre des créatures des ténèbres – il aurait au moins pu dire qu'ils y étaient nés. En vérité, pensait Severus, nul n'aurait pu le contredire. Lui comme sa compagne étaient des enfants des ténèbres.

« Bien » dit Julia plongée dans ses pensées, « je ne m'attendais pas à ça »

« Moi, non plus » grommela Severus.

Elle lui adressa un de ses sourires glacés. « Sans vouloir te faire de la peine Severus, je n'ai nullement l'intention de t'épouser ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-il « Le simple fait d'y penser me…dérange »

« Ne m'en parle pas » souffla-t-elle. Le sourire glacé de Julia perdit encore 100 degrés. « Je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas ton idée ».

« Tu me crois fou ? ».

Un élégant sourcil blond se arqua pour marquer la réflexion de sa propriétaire. Severus reprit rapidement la parole pour l'empêcher de lui répondre.

« Bien… Tu crois que je souhaite mourir ? »

« Ca, Ca je sais que tu ne le souhaites pas » gloussa-t-elle.

Severus grinça : « la semaine prochaine peut-être »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Une partie du cerveau de Severus l'examina sans passion – pas comme la sœur qu'il avait toujours connue. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi n'importe quel homme normal serait immédiatement flatté si Lucius lui proposait d'épouser sa sœur. Selon tous les critères des sorciers, Julia était une beauté. Elle possédait les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris des Malefoy. Ses traits avaient la finesse des statues romaines antiques. Elle pouvait paraître froide à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas bien – si jamais elle leur adressait la parole ! Mais ça aussi faisait partie de l'héritage des Malefoy. Elle souriait, sans cette expression glacée et distante qu'il avait si souvent vue sur son visage. Ca faisait du bien de la voir rire. Ca faisait trop longtemps.

« Bon… alors... comment allons-nous régler ça ? » - demanda Julia.

« Honnêtement, j'imagine ». Il haussa la épaule. Ces paroles paraissaient absurdes. Honnêtement ? Pour des Mangemorts ? Severus dut lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire – il finit par ricaner.

« Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, tu as sûrement raison. La vérité dans cette affaire ne peut pas nous faire de mal… à aucun de nous » répondit-elle.

« Dans cette affaire » confirma-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Tu te rends compte que quand tu m'as demandé de venir dîner avec toi ce soir – et de venir pour cela d'Amérique du Sud ! -, je n'ai jamais envisagé que ce soit pour cela ! »

« J'ai toujours l'intention de te faire manger, si c'est de cela que tu as peur » dit Severus.

« J'ai plutôt faim… Creuser dans les tombes aztèques n'est pas un petit travail »

« Comment ça se passe, au fait ? J'aurais du te le demander plus tôt ». Il savait bien sûr que Julia avait plusieurs rôles auprès de Voldemort. Mais assez récemment, elle s'était mise à chercher pour lui des objets de magie noire tout autour du monde. Son amour pour les runes antiques, l'histoire et l'archéologie lui étaient très utiles dans ce travail. Mais à voyager loin et en permanence – semblant consciemment éviter toutes les réunions officielles des mangemorts – faisait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Son amitié lui manquait. Elle comptait parmi les quelques personnes qui l'avaient toujours pris tel qu'il était.

« Plutôt bien » - répondit Julia. Ses yeux brillants rappelèrent à Severus combien elle aimait son travail. Quelle chance pour elle, pensa-t-il. Elle n'a pas encore découvert combien on peut perdre ses illusions en travaillant pour Voldemort. « Les Aztèques avaient des sorcières extrêmement puissantes… En fait que des sorcières – que penses-tu de cela ? Je n'ai trouvé aucun indice permettant de parler d'un seul utilisateur mâle de la magie. Ils protégeaient bien leurs secrets. Je suis toujours en train de chercher LA bonne tombe mais c'est compliqué. La piste la plus prometteuse s'est trouvée être une impasse ce matin même ». 

« J'en suis désolé » dit-il avec sincérité. « C'est quoi cette histoire d'Aztèques sans sorciers ? » Julia grimaça un sourire. « Tu n'es qu'un sale chauviniste, Severus Rogue »

« Mes étudiants te donneraient raison » - rie-t-il. "Rentrons, veux-tu ? » Il lui tint la porte ouverte.

« Je suis loin d'être une sorte de lady à laquelle il faut tenir la porte, tu sais » dit-elle, pénétrant néanmoins avant lui dans la maison sans autre protestation. Après tant d'années, elle n'essayait même plus.

Un de ses sourcils s'arqua. « Vraiment ? Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte ! "

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a démasqué ? La terre sous mes ongles ? Ou ces cinq années où j'ai joué au Quidditch à Poudlard ?»

« Je pensais plutôt à cette fois où tu m'a assommé avec mon propre chaudron, mes les autres exemples ne sont pas mauvais non plus » répondit sèchement Severus. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Il savait bien que Julia pouvait se comporter comme un grande dame si elle le souhaitait. Mais sa seule défense contre l'oppression que lui faisait subir son frère avait été de devenir aussi anguleuse que possible.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans un silence amical. Julia demanda soudain : « Alors, comment ça va à Poudlard ? Toujours pareil ? »

« A part la récente attaque des géants, oui » répondit-il avec honnêteté.

« On m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié ton rôle dans cette affaire » dit-elle doucement.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre sans me trahir ».

« C'est vrai » concéda Julia. « Je voudrais seulement que tu fasses plus attention à toi… D'après ce que Julius m'a dit, ça n'a rien eu de joli à voir »

« La colère de notre maître l'est rarement » répondit sèchement Severus – essayant de ne pas trembler au seul souvenir de ce moment. « Pas joli à voir » était un doux euphémisme pour parler de ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Même si Voldemort savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autres. Elle avait quand même dû voir l'expression de son visage car elle changea de sujet.

« Et tu détestes toujours tous les Gryffondors que tu croises ? » demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

« J'attends toujours d'en rencontrer un qui mériterait que je l'aime… si c'est le fond de ta pensée » grommela-t-il « Des idiots et des chercheurs de gloire, tous autant qu'ils sont ! »

« Vraiment ? » Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle à manger. "J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient pas tous si insupportables"

Severus sentit la colère l'étreindre – même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi après tout ce temps. Mais c'était si injuste de voir votre pire ennemi avec votre meilleure amie.

« Je me rappelle » répondit-il calmement. « Sirius Black. Tu était sa cavalière pour le Yull Ball en septième année »

« C'était ma sixième année ». Elle soutint son regard sans une once de gêne. Comme toujours.

« Je sais » - grogna-t-il. Il s'arrêta un instant et fit un effort remarquable pour contenir sa voix. « Tu étais amoureuse de lui ».

Quelque chose de sombre et d'ancien flotta dans les yeux de Julia.

« Il est mort maintenant... ça n'a plus d'importance ».

« C'est vrai ». Severus haussa les épaules et essaya d'avoir l'air nonchalant. "Mais tu l'étais, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi"

« Parce que tu ne l'as jamais compris lui » répondit Julia avec un sourire sans joie. « Mais je vas t'accorder une chose, Severus. Il te détestait autant que toi tu le haïssais. Aucun de vous ne comprenait l'autre un instant ». Une nouvelle fois, un éclat brilla dans ses yeux. Sa voix se durcit. « Parlons d'autre chose ».

Il acquiesça. Mais quelque chose dans son expression fit réfléchir Severus. _Je me demande… _Il n'avait recruté toutes ces années que peu de Mangemorts pour l'Ordre. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Julia qui lui faisait penser que tout n'était pas aussi clair qu'il paraissait. Il savait pourquoi elle était devenue une mangemort onze ans plus tôt. La perte de Black avait brisé net tous les liens qui la retenaient encore du coté de la magie blanche. Il n'y avait plus eu aucune possibilité pour une Malefoy. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle en fut satisfaite. Il commençait à en douter. Il devait être prudent. Finalement l'idée de Lucius allait peut-être avoir quelque mérite, même si ce n'était celui que le chef mangemort avait en tête.

------------

Remus frappa avec vigueur à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il pensait que le garde-chasse devait dormir mais il devait le réveiller. Après un moment, il vit un trait de lumière apparaître et la porte s'ouvrit devant Hagrid, en pyjama mais son parapluie à la main. 

« M. le directeur ! » s'exclama le demi géant. « Je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tard ! » Il s'empressa de ranger son parapluie et Remus eut un petit sourire. Il n'était pas sensé savoir ce que cachait ce parapluie mais ça faisait des années que Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'il contenait les restes de la baguette brisée d'Hagrid. Le garde-chasse s'empressa de se mettre de coté : « Entrez, M. Le directeur… il y a un problème ? »

Remus entra. "Non, rien de grave, Hagrid" le rassura-t-il. "Je suis désolé de vous réveiller à une heure aussi tardive, mais j'ai un message pour vous de Albus Dumbledore".

« De Dumbledore ? » Hagrid ferma la porte derrière le directeur et lui lança un regard curieux. Remus se contenta d'acquiescer. « Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire, M. le directeur ? »

« Non, merci Hagrid. Ceci ne va pas prendre longtemps ». Sortant sa baguette, Remus jeta un rapide sort de silence sur la cabane, s'attirant ainsi un autre regard en biais d'Hagrid. Il inspira et commença à parler.

"Il y a trois mois, Dumbledore vous a demandé d'aller parler aux géants de sa part. Malheureusement, vos premiers essais ont été infructueux et vous êtes revenus à Poudlard. Quelques temps après, Voldemort a lancé une attaque de géants contre nous… »

« Attendez là » interrompit Hagrid. Remus vit ses yeux courir rapidement vers le coin de la cabane où était rangé le parapluie. « Comment vous savez ça ? »

Remus sourit légèrement. "De Dumbledore, bien sûr ». Il redevint sérieux. "Vous n'êtes pas le seul membre de cette équipe à appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix".

La compréhension se fit dans les yeux du garde-chasse. « Qu'est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore attend de moi ? »

« Comme avant » répondit le directeur. « Nous devons prendre contact avec les géants. Maintenant, encore plus qu'hier… Une autre attaque comme celle-ci déstabiliserait toute la communauté magique… surtout si elle réussissait »

« Hum… Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, professeur… mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de me parler… je ne crois pas que j'aurais plus de chance une seconde fois" dit Hagrid avec honnêteté.

Remus acquiesça. « Normalement, je serais plutôt d'accord avec vous… mais, certaines sources nous ont appris que la communauté des géants n'est pas très contente de la façon dont Voldemort a négligé leurs vies, en particulier pendant l'attaque manquée de Poudlard ». Il s'arrêta pour laisser Hagrid réfléchir un instant. A l'inverse de ce que beaucoup croient, la plupart des géants se sont tournés vers Voldemort parce qu'ils souhaitaient plus de liberté et d'égalité et non par haine ou par mépris. Mais Voldemort, en les envoyant au suicide, a poussé certains à réfléchir. Il reprit « Si nous agissons rapidement, on a peut-être une chance de les amener à nous soutenir ».

« Quand dois-je partir ? » demanda immédiatement Hagrid.

« Mercredi prochain, si possible »

« Et ma charge de garde-chasse ? »

Remus sourit.

« Je trouverai quelqu'un ».

------------

" Ca ne peut pas aller plus mal" lui répondit Lily, levant les yeux de la pile de travail qui l'entourait.

Le vieil homme rie doucement tout en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Ca ne peut pas aller aussi mal, Lily »

« Vous voulez prendre un pari ? » Ses sourcils marquèrent son questionnement mais Dumbledore se contenta de sourire, secouant doucement la tête et signalement par un geste sa défaite. Après un instant, elle lui rendit son sourire, en plus fatigué, et soupira. « Le projet Gardien n'est peut-être pas encore foutu… mais je dis cela uniquement pour ne pas être négative ».

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

Aucune expression ne marquait son visage, à peine un léger intérêt. Mais Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le décevait. Albus Dumbledore était un homme si gentil, toujours si patient et si attentionné. Elle savait pourtant combien son travail à elle était important et elle n'assumait pas d'échouer. Trop de gens attendaient les résultats du groupe Licorne.

« Et bien, pour commencer, disons que nous n'avons presque pas avancé depuis trois mois, c'est-à-dire lorsque nous avons eu l'idée même de ce projet. De plus, plus nous cherchons, plus le projet semble se compliquer. Et des quatre personnes qui en ont eu l'idée, celui dont nous aurions le plus besoin aujourd'hui est mort ».

« Sirius Black »

Lily soupira. Evoquer son nom restait difficile. « Oui » répondit-elle doucement. « Malheureusement, c'est lui qui avait trouvé le moyen de rendre la carte des maraudeurs capable de reconnaître les gens. Ni James, ni Remus, ni Peter ne sont capables aujourd'hui de se rappeler les sortilèges qu'il a utilisés.. Molly et moi, nous avons trouvé comment élargir le champ surveillé par la carte et détecter l'utilisation de magie noire. Mais nous ne pouvons toujours pas dire qui l'utilise. Et dans ce cas, le projet Gardien ne nous sert à rien. Peter a apporté beaucoup en trouvant comment trier l'information reçue. James et Remus nous ont aidé lorsqu'ils en avaient le temps. Mais nous sommes bloqués maintenant, j'en ai peur. Personne ne sait comment identifier les personnes localisées par la carte ».

« Je trouve que nous nous en sortons bien quand on y réfléchit. Cartographier tout Londres et localiser l'usage de magie noire sur une ville entière ne sont pas de minces affaires, Lily » fit remarquer Dumbledore.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Seulement si ça fonctionne »

« Vous parlez de plus en plus comme James » dit le vieil homme en souriant.

« Nous sommes mariés, vous savez ».

« C'est vrai. Et vous vivez tous les deux pour votre travail. Mais vous devez rentrer maintenant, Lily!". Le ministre de la magie se pencha sur son bureau – son vrai bureau, caché dans le tréfonds des caves du ministère, pas celui où elle faisait semblant de jouer les secrétaires – et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Il est près de minuit et vous en avez fait assez. Allez vous en ! »

Lily jeta avec étonnement un regard sur la pendule sur le mur du fond. Trop Tard ! disait la pendule avec des lettres jaunes brillantes. Elle s'était tellement enfermée dans ses recherches qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Un moment, elle fut tentée de répliquer – après tout, son travail était important et elle n'était pas la seule à rester si tard. Mais les paroles de Dumbledore entrèrent en elle. Il avait raison, comprit-elle. J'accuse toujours James d'être intoxiqué par son travail et me voilà, à près de onze heure cinquante-sept, plongée dans mes grimoires. Elle grommela. Il n'a pas fini de me le reprocher. "Vous avez raison, Albus", soupira-t-elle. "Je devrais rentrer. James est sans doute inquiet" S'il est rentré.

Il sourit. « Je tiens d'une source d'information fiable que James va quitter la division des Aurors dans dix minutes ». Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice. « Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pouvez toujours être avant lui à Godric's Hollow ». « Vous êtes le meilleur, Albus ».

Avec un sourire, Lily se mit debout et planta un baiser sur la joue du Ministre. Ca pouvait paraître insignifiant mais même après tant d'années de mariage, elle aimait être à la maison quand son mari rentrait du travail. C'était un de ces rares moments où James et elle se sentaient eux-mêmes. Et elle ferait tout pour préserver de tels moments. Dans un éclair, elle fut partie.

------------

Quatre jours plus tard, des cris de colère le réveillèrent de son cauchemar. Ou de son inconscience, qui pouvait dire ? Bill n'aurait pas su. Tout se mêlait dans sa tête et il devait se battre pour savoir combien de temps avait passé. Sombrer dans l'oubli commençait à paraître comme une possibilité tentante. Il devait sans cesse se battre contre le désir de laisser tomber. Il exhala une respiration haletante. Combien de temps avait-il été à Azkaban ? Six jours? Comment croire que des hommes et des femmes avaient pu endurer plus ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour. Un jour, n'arrêtait-il pas de se répéter. Un jour et je peux tout arrêter.

Il frissonna, par habitude. A son avis, il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs près de lui – ils déambulaient d'émotions en émotions et des cris de colère les attiraient comme les bruits d'une fête. Quelqu'un – ou quelque chose, avait mis les Lestrange en colère. Bill avait été à Azkaban assez longtemps pour reconnaître leurs voix sans difficulté. Une partie de lui se recroquevilla en pensant aux deux bourreaux de Voldemort. Bill repoussa cette pensée. Les interrogatoires avaient fini par se ressembler au point qu'il les mélangeait. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à cela. Il frissonna de nouveau. Sa cellule avait une petite fenêtre et laissait passer un vent glacé.

Bill se recroquevilla et essaya de retrouver son sommeil. Son corps lui faisait mal et il était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts lors des rares moments de paix dont il bénéficiait. C'était impossible de dormir quand les détraqueurs étaient là. Et les Lestrange semblaient chercher à le priver continuellement de sommeil. Il avait besoin de se reposer avant demain. Il ferma les yeux.

Et se réveilla en entendant des rires.

Un rire aigu et diabolique comme il n'en avait jamais entendu auparavant. Avec difficulté, Bill ouvrit ses yeux pour comprendre qu'il était de retour dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils doivent avoir profiter de mon sommeil pour m'assommer ! pensa-t-il avec désespoir. Il testa ses chaînes par réflexe mais il n'y avait aucun jeu. Lorsqu'il réalisa devant qui il se trouva, Bill sentit son corps se tendre comme sous l'effet d'une piqûre. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais vu Voldemort avant.

Le Lord noir riait et ça ne pouvait pas être un bon signe. Avec confusion, l'Auror regarda autour de lui et vit le sourire triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient l'air si content jusqu'au moment où il vit ce que Voldemort tenait dans sa main gauche.

Sa baguette.

Bill sentit que ses yeux s'élargissaient même s'il avait voulu les en empêcher il n'y serait pas arriver. Puis il comprit. Il vit ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait dans son autre main.

Le portoloin.

Oh, non.

Mais Bill n'eut pas le temps de penser à toutes les implications de cela ou à comment ils avaient pu comprendre qu'il avait une baguette et un portoloin transfigurés. Avait-il été trahi ? La peur s'immisça dans son ventre. Les transformations ne devaient pas avoir lieu avant une autre journée… à moins qu'il ait perdu la notion du temps. S'était-il trompé dans ses calculs ? Les avait-il tous perdus par sa propre stupidité ?

« Endoloris ! »


	19. Loyal jusqu'à la fin

**Promesses Tenues**

Disclaimer . La dame d'outre-manche, la fanficteuse d'outre atlantique et puis Alana qui a traduit ce chapitre et moi, Fénice, qui ait fignolé…

Merci à ceux qui aiment même si on aimerait toujours que vous soyez plus nombreux !

Et ceci LE chapitre qui m'a décidé à traduire cette histoire… c'est dire…non ?

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Loyal Jusqu'à La Fin **

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire à tous les trois", dit brusquement Hagrid. Harry, Ron, et Hermione le regardèrent avec attention. Il y avait quelque chose de sérieux dans sa voix, une tonalité sérieuse que le trio n'avait jamais entendu auparavant chez le garde-chasse. 

"Qu'y a t-il, Hagrid?" - demanda Hermione. Ils étaient venus lui rendre visite au lieu de l'entraînement habituel de Quidditch de Harry (à cause de la mort d'Olivier, la saison de Quidditch avait été annulée, ce qui avait soulevé l'indignation des** S**erpentards. Mais pour Harry, c'était totalement normal. Il ne pouvait imaginer finir la saison sans Olivier).

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Hagrid faisait un excellent chocolat chaud, même si le reste de sa cuisine était horrible. A ce moment, pourtant, ils avaient assez bu et les oreilles du trio se redressèrent quand le ton du garde-chasse changea.****

"Hé bien, heu, vous voyez …je vais partir quelques temps. Quitter Poudlard, c'est ça," répondit le demi-géant. "Ca fait un moment que je devais le faire, mais ça a été repoussé … De toute façon, je voulais vous le dire à vous trois parce que vous êtes tellement gentils de venir me voir tout le temps."

"Partir ?" demanda Ron.

"Où allez-vous ?" dit Harry en même temps.

Hagrid frappa sa poitrine de façon importante, et Harry dû retenir un sourire comme le garde-chasse rayonnait. "Je ne peux pas vous dire ça."

"Vous ne pouvez pas nous le dire? Pourquoi?" pressa Hermione, toujours curieuse.

"Parce que c'est un secret, voilà pourquoi. Maintenant ne me questionnez plus, parce que je ne peux vraiment rien dire." Mais Harry était presque sûr de pouvoir dire _pour qui Hagrid travaillait, si non où il allait. Il n'y avait, après tout, qu'une seule réponse qui ait un sens._

"Un secret?" fit Ron en écho, dubitatif.

Mais Harry leva les yeux vers le grand homme, que la plupart de** la communauté magique****traitait avec un dédain certain, mais qu'il était venu à aimer. Beaucoup de ceux qui haïssaient Hagrid ne le connaissaient pas du tout. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, "C'est à propos des géants, Hagrid?"**

"Quoi?" Il fut récompensé par des yeux écarquillés et une expression choquée que les réflexes d'Hagrid ne furent pas assez rapides pour masquer. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée, Harry?"

"Je pensais juste," Harry haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, s'il doivent envoyer quelqu'un, vous êtes le plus logique—"

"Attend une minute!" le coupa le garde-chasse. "Qui sont ces "ils" dont tu parles, Harry?"

Il était allé trop loin. Même ses parents n'avait pas réalisé combien Harry en savait à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix, et le révéler à un étranger n'était pas une bonne idée. "Heu… Personne ?"

"Et qu'est-ce qui te ferai penser que je serai la personne à envoyer?" le regarda Hagrid avec suspicion.

"Hum…" Heureusement, Hermione vint à la rescousse. Comme d'habitude.

"Hagrid, nous savons que vous êtes un demi-géant," dit-elle doucement, continuant rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. "Mais ne vous en faites pas. Le Professeur Quirrell nous a parlé des géants un jour en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et—"

Harry coupa, essayant d'épargner à Hagrid une longue explication qu'il ne voulait pas ou n'avait pas besoin d'entendre. "Ca ne pose vraiment aucun problème," rassura t-il le garde-chasse, dont l'expression était devenue très tendue. "Nous ne vous considérons pas différemment à cause de ça."

"Vous êtes toujours notre ami," ajouta Ron, à la plus grande surprise de Hagrid. Cela prit un long moment au garde-chasse pour répondre.

"Ca ne vous fait vraiment rien?"

"Pourquoi, ça devrait?" demanda innocemment Hermione, et Harry n'ajouta pas la liste de raisons auxquelles ils pourraient penser pour s'inquiéter—parce que aucun d'entre eux ne s'en souciait. Ce n'était que de vieux préjugés, avec lesquels Hagrid n'avait rien à voir, et il ne méritait pas d'être blâmé pour ça.

"Hé bien…" commença le demi-géant.

"On s'en moque, Hagrid," le coupa Harry. "Vraiment."

"Merci à vous." Rougit légèrement Hagrid, et il cligna rapidement des yeux. "Hé, vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie pour moi de vous entendre me dire ça …" Soudainement, le garde-chasse éternua bruyamment. Il sourit. "Ca signifie beaucoup, et vous trois êtes spéciaux. Ne laissez jamais personne vous dire autre chose."****

------------

Il faisait presque nuit quand le trio quitta la cabane de Hagrid, lui disant au-revoir pour un temps indéfini. Hagrid leur manquerait, mais les enfants comprenaient qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes pour lui que de rester comme garde-chasse à Poudlard. Qui pourrait remplacer le demi-géant, ils n'en avaient aucune idée—même Hagrid ne savait pas, bien qu'il ait assuré que le Professeur Lupin trouverait quelqu'un, et que Poudlard serait très bien géré. Leur pire cauchemar, toutefois, était d'hériter d'un garde-chasse qui serait aussi méchant que Rusard. Hagrid était formidable, parce qu'il ne se souciait pas de leurs méfaits et n'aurai pas voulu les attraper, même s'il les voyait vagabonder la nuit. Un nouveau garde-chasse pourrait nuire sérieusement aux activités nocturnes des Misfits.

Et puis il y avait le Professeur Rogue, qui pouvait nuire à tout ce que le trio voulait faire, ce qui incluait marcher tranquillement sur la pelouse. Le repérant au loin, ils choisirent de rentrer par le plus long chemin, longeant le mur extérieur pour l'éviter. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était de gâcher une journée parfaite avec _Rogue_. 

"Alors, de _qui_ parlais-tu, Harry?" demanda Hermione pendant leur longue marche regagner chemin de l'entrée principale du château.

"Hein ?" Harry cilla.

"_Eux_," répondit-elle, le regardant avec précaution. 

"Oh, ça." Harry frissonna. Puis il sourit. Si vous ne pouviez pas avoir confiance en vos amis, en qui avoir confiance? "Hé bien… je ne devrais probablement pas vous le dire, mais…" Hermione et Ron s'arrêtèrent tous deux, le regardant à présent avec une curiosité nouvelle. "Je voulais parler de l'Ordre du Phénix."

"Alors ton père en _fait partie", siffla Ron._

"Ouais."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, en réalité? Qu'est-ce que tu sais? Qui est dedans? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?"

"Ron!" Hermione agrippa le bras du garçon aux cheveux roux avant qu'il puisse continuer. "Harry a raison. "Il _n'aurait_ pas du nous dire."

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Parfois, Hermione, tu n'es absolument pas marrante."

Hermione roula des yeux, répliquant : "Parfois, Ron, tu aurais vraiment besoin de—Oh, _regardez!"_

"Où?" demanda Ron. Lui et Harry suivirent le doigt pointé d'Hermione, qui se tendait vers les portes de Poudlard. Au début, Harry dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la lumière faiblissante; les arbres dressés à côté des portes faisaient de l'ombre et un nuage passait juste devant le soleil, ce qui rendait difficile de voir ce qu'elle désignait. Pourtant, Harry fut capable de distinguer ce dont elle parlait après un moment.

Un grand chien noir boitait vers les portes principales.

"Venez !" Hermione bondit en avant tandis que les deux garçons regardaient fixement. "Il a besoin d'aide."

"Hermione, attends!" Harry essaya en vain de la retenir au moment où elle s'élançait. Il essaya de lui dire que dans le monde magique, aucun animal n'était ce qu'il semblait être. Ron avait apparemment eut la même idée.

"Ca pourrait ne pas être un chien, espèce d'idiote!" gronda le rouquin. "Reviens ici!"

Bien sûr, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Sans autre choix, les deux garçons coururent après leur amie. Du coin de l'œil, Harry nota que la tête de Rogue se tournait vers le chien et, à sa surprise, le vice-directeur s'élança lui aussi. Mais les élèves avaient moins de terrain à parcourir, et les garçons rattrapèrent Hermione juste au moment où elle s'arrêtait brusquement. Craignant ce qu'il allait voir, Harry tourna ses yeux vers ce qu'elle fixait avec attention. Le chien, après avoir chancelé en faisant un dernier pas avant de se transformer en homme.

Et de s'écrouler.

Ca devait être un homme de haute taille, mais il était difficile de le dire alors qu'il était au sol. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, emmêlés et sales par des années de négligence. Sa peau était d'une pâleur fantomatique, là où elle n'était pas décolorée par les contusions, et elle était plaquée plus que tendue ses os. Un second regard révéla à Harry qu'il y avait du sang mêlé à la saleté dans ses cheveux et que le côté droit de son visage était recouvert de sang séché. La longue robe dégoûtante que portait l'homme partait en lambeaux ; les déchirures dans celle-ci laissaient voir encore davantage de blessures à moitié cicatrisées, des entailles et des coupures fraîches. Son bras droit faisait un angle bizarre, aussi et —

"Mon Dieu," souffla une voix douce à la droite de Harry. C'était Rogue, dont les traits étaient presque aussi pâles que ceux de l'homme allongé par terre.

De pâles yeux bleus papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrir, cillèrent, et puis se fermèrent encore une fois. "Dumbledore…" bredouilla l'homme. "James…"

Il frissonna, et puis s'effondra, inconscient. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, le trio et leur professeur le moins aimé restèrent debout, frissonnants, leur esprit en surchauffe comme ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Rogue entra en action le premier, sa main se posa sans douceur****sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

"Granger, allez cherchez le directeur," claqua t-il. "Le mot de passé est _Procopius_. Allez!"

Hermione fila comme l'éclair tandis que Rogue s'agenouillait aux côtés de l'étranger, cherchant un pouls avec précaution. Si Harry n'avait pas fait quelques pas de côté à ce moment, notant combien la respiration de l'homme était faible, il n'aurait pas entendu le professeur murmurer entre ses dents, "C'est impossible…" Mais ensuite Rogue se leva, et sortit sa baguette.

_"Transferocorpus_." D'un mouvement du poignet, le vice-directeur fit apparaître une civière et fit léviter l'homme inconscient dessus. Il regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux sombres étaient tendus mais inexpressifs. "Weasley, courrez à l'Infirmerie et alertez Madame Pomfrey."

En d'autre temps, Ron aurait renâclé, mais comme Hermione, il courut remplir la mission que Rogue venait de lui fixer. Harry, de son côté, gardait ses yeux fixer sur l'étranger, n'ayant reçu aucune tâche à accomplir et n'ayant rien à faire excepté regarder le vice-directeur. Plus il étudiait minutieusement le mystérieux sorcier, plus la gravité de son état lui apparaissait. Par exemple, comme il le contemplait, l'homme sembla se convulser légèrement, son visage crispé de douleur. Sa robe était plus que sale. Elle avait dû être grise. Mais elle avait prise maintenant une nuance sinistre de brun crasseux—et sanglant. La plupart de ces tâches sombres, commença à réaliser Harry, n'étaient pas de la saleté. Les poignets osseux de l'homme étaient déchirés et à vif, et il y avait aussi d'énormes marques autour de son cou Harry dut courir pour suivre Rogue qui progressait vers le château en faisant léviter la civière devant lui. Ils prirent le plus court chemin vers l'Infirmerie. 

------------

Hermione atteignit la gargouille de pierre dans ce qu'elle jugea être un temps record,**heureuse d'avoir été capable de se rappeler le chemin. Après tout, elle n'avait été dans le bureau du directeur _qu'une seule fois_****, et ce n'était pas le moment de se tromper. Hors d'haleine, elle** articula **le mot de passe**, **mais rien ne se passa. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle résista au besoin de jurer alors qu'elle s'efforçait pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça! Une vie humaine pouvait dépendre de sa rapidité! _Stupide mot de passe!_**

_"Procopius_, déjà! _Pro-cop-ius._" Grogna t-elle. Finalement, la gargouille commença à bouger. "Dépêche!"

Toujours aussi lentement, la gargouille entra en rotation, révélant un escalier en spirale derrière elle. Sans hésitation, Hermione grimpa les marches, en enjambant deux à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le sommet. Elle dut alors attendre que l'escalier en colimaçon finisse lui-même de monter. Avec impatience, elle tapa du pied, souhaitant que des générations de directeurs de Poudlard aient choisi un moyen légèrement plus rapide d'atteindre leur bureau. Bien sûr, c'était gracieux et digne, mais que faisaient les gens quand ils étaient _pressés? Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit._

"Professeur Lupin!" Hermione s'engouffra dans le bureau en criant presque. "Professeur Lupin!" Elle regarda désespérément autour d'elle. "Oh, s'il vous plait, soyez là! _Professeur Lupin!"_

"Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione?"

Elle leva les yeux pour le voir en haut des escaliers, penché à la balustrade et regardant vers elle avec surprise. Lupin était vêtu d'une simple robe de travail ; il n'attendait visiblement pas de visiteurs. Hermione supposa que les élèves n'entraient pas aussi violemment dans le bureau du directeur tous les jours, en hurlant son nom comme des fous. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas de temps pour les politesses. "S'il vous plait monsieur—vous devez venir. Le professeur dit que vous devez venir—"

Lupin était déjà en mouvement, ses longues jambes avalant deux ou trois marches en même temps alors qu'il se précipitait en bas. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Il y avait un chien—un Animagus—il a traversé les portes et s'est évanoui. On aurait dit qu'il allait mourir—" Les mots venaient avec précipitation, et Hermione essaya de se contrôler. "S'il vous plait. Il était vraiment dans un état terrible et je pense que le professeur Rogue l'a emmené à l'Infirmerie."

Mais Lupin s'était arrêté brusquement et avait commencé à devenir plus pâle que l'homme qu'ils avaient trouvé dehors. Pendant un moment, il sembla qu'il devait lutter pour parler, et quand il le fit, sa voix sortit en un murmure étranglé. "Un chien ?" 

"Oui," Hermione essaya de ne pas paraître impatiente, sans y arriver.

"Quelle sorte de chien?" demanda le Professeur Lupin en tremblant. Ses jointures étaient très blanches et il s'agrippait au dossier de son fauteuil.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'inquiéter de ça alors qu'ils perdaient du temps ? "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Grand et noir…mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec—"

"Comme un Terre-Neuve?" souffla le directeur.

"Oui, je suppose—"

Soudain, Lupin fut de nouveau en mouvement, sauta en bas des marches restantes et se rua à travers la porte. Hermione suivit, sidérée, essayant de comprendre l'expression crispée sur le visage du directeur alors qu'il attendait anxieusement l'escalier en spirale. Il semblait prêt à exploser, et sembla le faire quand la gargouille s'écarta. Hermione s'efforça de suivre ses grandes enjambées. Sans s'inquiéter des efforts de la jeune fille, Lupin courut à travers les passages du château, dispersant les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Bien des yeux** s'étonnèrent de son étrange empressement, mais le directeur ne leur prêta aucune attention. Et son avance sur Hermione s'allongea encore quand ils s'approchèrent de à l'Infirmerie.******

------------

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie, Harry crut que Madame Pomfrey allait succomber à une crise cardiaque. L'infirmière fixait l'homme sur le brancard avec des yeux écarquillés, profondément choquée malgré l'avertissement que Ron avait dû donner. Assez vite, pourtant, elle commença à agir et désigna un lit proche dans l'Infirmerie vide. "Posez-le ici, Professeur."

Rogue s'exécuta, et Harry essaya de rester à l'écart. L'étranger grimaça légèrement en entrant en contact avec le lit. Pomfrey se pencha immédiatement sur son patient, cherchant le pouls et l'étudiant de manière professionnelle, mais même cela ne pouvait cacher la surprise et le dégoût sur son visage. L'infirmière était anormalement pâle, mais elle lança ses sorts de diagnostic d'une voix ferme. Les résultats, toutefois, ajoutèrent progressivement à l'horreur peinte sur ses traits.****

"Que lui est-il arrivé?" demanda Pomfrey.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je peux essayer d'imaginer… rien d'agréable," répliqua brièvement Rogue. La civière avait disparu.

"C'est-à-dire ?" questionna l'infirmière avec dureté, gesticulant avec sa baguette de façon à ce qu'un plateau de matériel médical et de potions flotte jusqu'à elle.

"Voldemort." Rogue lui arracha une fiole des mains au moment même où Pomfrey la retirait du plateau. Son visage s'assombrit comme l'homme sur le lit gémit doucement. "N'utilisez aucunes potions préparées par moi."

"Quoi ?"

"Faites-moi confiance," répliqua énigmatiquement le vice-directeur. Toutefois, sa réponse ne fut de toute évidence pas suffisante pour Pomfrey, dont le visage s'empourpra de colère.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda t-elle, cherchant une autre fiole.

"Je ne suis pas sûr." Rogue regarda de nouveau vers l'étranger, son visage étrangement Il inexpressif. L'homme qu'il étudiait était de nouveau pris de convulsions, s'éveillant lentement et avec douleur.

"Essayez." La voix de Pomfrey était dure – comme rarement l'était celle d'une femme aussi gentille.

"Si j'ai raison, un homme mort," répondit Rogue, s'approchant soudain du lit. Il prit de nouveau sa baguette. "Mais ce n'est pas le moment des explications—"

Un bruit soudain le coupa, et Harry se tourna pour voir la porte s'ouvrir brutalement, et Remus Lupin se tenir immobile dans l'encadrement, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Les yeux bleus du directeur prirent la taille de soucoupes en regardant l'étranger et, à moins que Harry ne fasse erreur, Lupin semblait trembler. Hermione apparut derrière lui, ensuite, à bout de souffle, complètement échevelée. Remus s'élança.

_"Sirius !"_

Les yeux bleus et hantés s'ouvrirent encore une fois quand Lupin bondit au côté de l'étranger, mais ils se fermèrent de nouveau immédiatement. De loin, Harry entendit Rogue prendre une grande inspiration. Le vice-directeur s'était écarté pour laisser son supérieur s'approcher du lit. Un regard rapide lui révéla que Rogue était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, même si ses yeux sombres brûlaient, ils restaient insondables. Lupin, de son côté, était lui aussi pâle, mais ses yeux anxieux dévisageaient l'étranger—

"Sirius ?" murmura-t-il faiblement. Il se pencha, touchant la face ensanglantée de l'étranger d'une main tremblante. Le directeur semblait prêt de s'évanouir. "Patmol ?" Finalement, les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent avec fatigue.

"Remus…?" - sa main gauche remua faiblement, et Lupin la saisit. 

"Oh, Mon Dieu… Sirius…" Semblant sur le point de fondre en larmes, Lupin s'assit près du lit, tenant toujours la main de son ami dans la sienne. "Nous pensions que tu étais mort…"

"Presque," Sirius toussa; sa respiration était tendue. "Mais pas... encore." (1)

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda doucement le directeur. 

"Voldemort…" Un frisson le parcourut et il grimaça de douleur. Pomfrey s'élança, s'arrêtant seulement quand Rogue saisit son bras, secouant la tête en silence. Le patient toussa, et Harry s'attendit à le voir cracher du sang. "Besoin de… parler à Dumbledore."

Remus ne le questionna pas ; le directeur chercha du regard et rencontra les yeux de Rogue, obtenant un mouvement de tête saccadé en retour. La voix du vice-directeur était dure. "J'y vais."

Il sortit de**la pièce quand Sirius parla dans un murmure. "N'appelle pas James."**

"Quoi?"

La question sidéréede Lupin fit écho dans l'esprit de Harry. Il sentit les regards de ses deux amis fixés sur lui, mais son esprit était pris de tournis** — pouvait-il vraiment être le vieil ami de son père, Sirius Black ? Harry avait grandit en croyant que Sirius, le parrain dont il se souvenait difficilement, était mort pour sauver sa famille. Mais s'il ne l'était pas ? Et si c'était lui? Harry n'eut pas le temps d'envisager les possibilités avant que la figure squelettique sur le lit parle à nouveau.**

"Pas encore," murmura t-il en tremblant. "Promet-moi."

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda le directeur.

Sirius frissonna douloureusement. "Je n'ai pas confiance en moi-même."

"Je te le promets," répondit doucement Remus, les émotions balayaient ses traits trop rapidement pour qu'Harry les lise.

"Merci…" Les yeux de  Sirius se fermèrent, et il s'effondra d'épuisement. L'instant d'après, Pomfrey était de nouveau à ses côtés, et Harry savait ce que son froncement de sourcil voulait dire avant même qu'elle ne parle.

"Dehors, tous!" Elle lança un regard particulièrement ferme en direction d'Harry. Même s'il savait qu'il voulait rester — _Est-ce vraiment mon parrain ?_—, il savait aussi que Madame Pomfrey ne l'accepterait jamais. Toutefois, toujours assis près du lit, Remus répliqua:

"Je ne le quitterai pas, Poppy."

Sa voix était douce, mais peu nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient osé prendre la douceur de Remus Lupin pour de la faiblesse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'hurler. Quand il parlait doucement, vous saviez que vous alliez perdre. Elle fronça des sourcils à son adresse, mais de l'expression mécontente sur le visage de l'infirmière, Harry put deviner qu'elle avait déjà eut l'expérience de foncer dans le mur qu'était Remus Lupin. Sirius toussa encore, et cette fois il y avait du sang.

"Tu n'as pas à rester, Remus," murmura t-il.

Le directeur le regarda et sourit tristement. "Appelle ça un remboursement, Patmol" murmura t-il comme Sirius souriait légèrement en retour en ouvrant les yeux. Cette expression semblait étrange sur son visage meurtri. "A moins que tu veuille que je m'en aille…?"

"Non." Quelque chose de hanté et de douloureux passa dans les yeux de Sirius. "Ne pars pas."

"Je ne partirai pas," répondit Remus, serrant la main de son ami. "Tu n'es pas seul, Sirius."

"Je sais." Il frissonna. "Ca fait juste si longtemps…"

Mais la réplique du directeur fut noyée comme l'attention de Pomfrey se retournait sur le trio. "Dehors!" ordonna t-elle, désignant la porte. Harry, Ron, et Hermione échangèrent des regards, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Dans le fond de l'esprit d'Harry, la question s'attardait : _Est-ce vraiment Sirius Black? A reculons, ils partirent. "Et fermez la porte derrière vous!"_

------------

La main de Sirius sur sa main était très **faible. Ses yeux disaient à Remus tout ce que les mots n'avaient pas dit. Ils étaient hantés d'une façon que Remus n'avait encore jamais vue chez un homme blessé. _Voldemort, avait dit Sirius. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, il n'avait pas besoin de dire. __Dix ans. Dix ans plus tôt, il avait été capturé— ça faisait même plus longtemps, pour dire la vérité. Aujourd'hui était le deux février, ce qui faisait dix ans et quatre mois… mais le directeur ni le temps ni l'envie de se soucier de tels détails — Sirius se tendit quand Pomfrey leva sa baguette. Remus le regarda anxieusement._**

"Sirius ?"

Quelque chose de vieux et douloureux passa dans les yeux de son ami. "Pardon…" répondit doucement Sirius. "L'habitude."

Sa voix était rauque, et pendant un moment, Remus se demanda pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise combien cette question était stupide. _Probablement en hurlant, idiot_, pensa t-il avec colère. _Où crois-tu qu'il ait été blessé ainsi?_ Remus fit de son mieux pour repousser la colère qui le submergeait. Elle ne ferait aucun bien à Sirius. Son odorat développé saisit un peu plus que ce que les yeux pouvaient voir, ou peut-être même ce que les sorts de Pomfrey ne pouvaient identifier. _Ce n'est pas arrivé pendant son évasion. Il a été torturé._

Et Remus ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette « habitude ». Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était de serrer la main de Sirius et d'être là pour lui. _"Ca fait juste si longtemps,"_ avait dit son ami. Sirius avait été seul pendant dix ans. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il reculait quand quelqu'un pointait une baguette dans sa direction. Mais Pomfrey fronça fortement les sourcils.

"Qu'y a t-il, Poppy?"

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas." Les yeux de l'infirmière étaient plissés par la concentration. "Mes sorts de diagnostics se révèlent… bizarres."

"Comment ça?" Remus sentit son cœur s'arrêter d'inquiétude. Un moment, il considéra la possibilité que ce _ne soit pas vraiment Sirius, mais il l'écarta assez vite. Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était Sirius ; il y avait des choses qui pouvaient être truquées, mais le nombre de gens dans le monde qui savait à propos de __Patmol pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main—et puis même, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que l'apparence sinistre de Sirius puisse être simulée. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre qui n'allait pas._

Le tremblement de Sirius devint plus prononcé. Remus sentit une douleur intense. Pomfrey répondit doucement, "Si mes sorts sont corrects, il n'aurait pas du être capable de marcher »

"Ils ne sont pas en tort," murmura Sirius. Il frissonna encore.

_J'aimerai mieux ne pas savoir ce que disent ces sort -_ pensa Remus, mais il regarda Pomfrey. "Que puis-je faire?"

"Pas grand-chose." Elle fronça les sourcils, mordant sa lèvre sous la concentration. "J'ai besoin de traiter les dommages internes, tout d'abord…" Les yeux de Poppy s'assombrirent de compassion. "Vous réalisez, Sirius, que cela va faire très mal." 

"Je suppose," répondit doucement le patient. Remus grimaça en entendant l'épuisement dans la voix de son ami. Depuis combien de temps avait-il été sur la route? D'où venait-il? Remus pouvait seulement penser à l'enfer qu'avait été cette journée pour Sirius… surtout s'il était venu d'Azkaban, ce que Remus avait presque peur de demander. _Plus tard, se dit-il. D'abord, il était là pour Sirius, et faisait ce qu'il pouvait… même si c'était en vérité, très peu. L'instinct, pourtant, le poussa à faire le pas suivant, et Remus attira Sirius**contre lui****toujours aussi doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de son ami. Sirius se tendit au début, mais après un moment, Remus le sentit se relaxer. Tout aussi légèrement, il sentit la main gauche de Sirius serrer son épaule.**_

"Tu n'es pas seul," murmura Remus. Sirius hocha silencieusement la tête, et Remus le relâcha avec répugnance, prenant sa main encore une fois. Il avait le sentiment que son ami en avait besoin.

Il avait raison. Sirius frissonna quand Poppy commença à travailler, laissant le directeur lui donner simplement quelque chose à tenir et inspectant les dommages. La médicine magique était un art avancé, il le savait, mais même ainsi, certaines choses prenaient du temps—et d'autres provoquaient la douleur. Dix minutes après le travail des sorts complexes de Poppy, Remus l'arrêta presque pour demander pourquoi elle ne pouvait donner quelque chose à Sirius pour atténuer la douleur, mais son nez sensible répondit à la question. Sirius était tellement rempli de potions, tellement que Remus ne pouvait même pas séparer les odeurs les unes des autres et imaginer ce qu'elles étaient. Mais il ne pouvait manquer la douleur, ni les dommages évidents.

La raison pour laquelle Poppy avait pensé que ses sorts de diagnostic étaient faux était parce que, en toute logique—ou pour quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas compte de l'obstination de Sirius et de ses capacité d'animagus, Sirius _n'aurait pas_ du être capable de marcher. Sa jambe gauche faisait, même allongée, un angle bizarre, et une tache sur son pantalon indiquait à Remus un genoux et une jambe sanglants et mutilés. Son épaule droite, aussi, était définitivement brisée ; Remus pouvait voir la manière dont elle s'étendait en un angle bizarre et _mauvais_. Le fait que son bras droit soit de même brisé ne surpris pas vraiment Remus ; Voldemort souscrivait à la vieille théorie de briser le bras porteur de baguette pour neutraliser le sorcier.

Le corps de Sirius eut soudain un brusque soubresaut, et Remus dut tenir légèrement son ami pour le maintenir sur le lit. Toutefois, quand il essaya de d'éviter l'épaule brisée, l'inspiration brutale de Sirius lui appris qu'il avait aussi des côtes brisées. Remus déglutit difficilement. Il détestait être inutile, et là, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de murmurer des excuses et de dire, "Tiens bon, Sirius."

Tout ce qu'il eut en retour fut un sec****hochement de tête, mais au moins cela voulait dire que Sirius l'entendait. Quelques minutes après, Poppy terminait de soigner les blessures internes de Sirius— Remus avait presque peur d'en demander le nombre —e t passa aux problèmes plus évidents tandis que Sirius tremblait de douleur. Ensuite ils ôtèrent la robe dégoûtante (Remus se promit de la brûler quand Poppy ne le verrait pas). L'infirmière utilisa presque entièrement une bouteille de **Potion Nettoie-Plaies** sur les nombreuses coupures et entailles de Sirius. Trop d'entre elles, spécialement sur le dos de son ami, faisaient penser à des marques de fouet pour Remus. _Plus tard, _se promit-il. _Ce n'est pas le moment. _Mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont Sirius se tendait au moindre contact.****

Poppy passa beaucoup de temps sur les poignets déchirés de Sirius avant de les bander tous les deux  bien qu'elle leur ait déjà lancé un Sortilège de coagulation du sang. Ensuite, elle passa au bras et à la jambe de Sirius, ce qui lui appris que son épaule était seulement demise et non brisée. Finalement, Poppy donna à Sirius une large dose de Durci-Os pour aider plus rapidement ses os brisés à se ressouder. Pendant ce temps, Remus remarqua que son ami avait cligné des yeux pour les garder ouverts, et qu'il était en train de trembler faiblement. 

"Sirius?" Son ami cligna des yeux comme s'il avait le vertige. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Fatigué…"

_Et ça fait mal, mais tu ne veux toujours pas admettre ça_, pensa Remus. Un petit coin de son esprit s'émerveillait du fait que Sirius était là après tout, qu'il avait survécut à l'enfer… "Reste, Sirius," dit-il doucement, étendant la main pour écarter une mèche de ses cheveux dégoûtants des yeux de son ami. La pâleur cireuse de Sirius n'avait d'égale que la blancheur des draps.

"Dumbledore…?"

"Je suis sur qu'il sera bientôt là," répondit Remus. "Essaye de dormir jusque là."

"J'aimerai autant…pas " souffla Sirius. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, avec ce regard hanté et blessé que Remus ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Avant, Sirius avait été tellement insouciant et heureux—même en tant qu'Auror, ayant été au premier rang des atrocités de la guerre, Sirius avait été un homme heureux.

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda t-il.

"Cauchemars." En un mot. Sirius frissonna.

"Quand tu étais à Azkaban?" Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, mais la question lui échappa.

"Ouais." Les pâles yeux bleus se fermèrent douloureusement encore, mais Sirius secoua la tête, essayant de l'éloigner. Il frissonna.

"Je suis désolé de te rappeler ça," dit doucement Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien dire à un ami qui venait de défier la mort et était revenu de l'enfer? Les mots ne semblaient pas suffire, mais Sirius comprenaient. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

"Ca va." Il y eut un moment de silence, et puis Sirius le regarda avec confusion. "Pourquoi es-tu à Poudlard?"

Remus le regarda un moment interdit avant de se rappeler que Sirius ne savait _vraiment pas_. Il les avait quittés depuis dix ans. Il se força à sourire malgré la mélancolie qui menaçait de le rattraper. "Je travaille ici."

"Professeur…?" Quelque chose clignota dans les yeux de son vieil ami, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas profond et noir. C'était un sentiment plus vieux, un de ceux qui parlait d'une amitié indestructible forgée par quatre garçons durant les meilleures années de leur vie.

"Depuis 1983." approuva t-il. "Actuellement, je suis directeur."

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent, mais même comme son esprit essayait de fonctionner, sa voix était faible. "Où est Dumbledore ?"

"Il est Ministre de la Magie," expliqua Remus. "La mort de McGonagall l'a fait quitter Poudlard. On avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait plus rester. Alors il y est allé."

"Oh," fit doucement son vieil ami, assimilant l'information. Quelque chose de sombre brilla dans ses yeux, et il frissonna. "Je suis heureux que tu sois là."

"Moi aussi."

Finalement, Sirius eut un faible sourire, ce qui sembla vrai même si c'était un peu forcé. "Merci, Lunard. Pour tout."

Remus dut avaler sa salive. "De rien."

(1) : et là, on voit que Robin est une fan de Gladiator. Elle a écrit des tas de fics dessus avant de se tourner vers Harry Potter. [commentaire érudit d'Alana… Fénice, baba, en resta coite]


	20. Epreuve et adoucissement

Promesses tenues

Disclaimer : JKR, Robin, Fénice

Relecture Alana et Camille

Messages.

J'en étais sûre… j'étais sûr que vous finiriez pas vous faire prendre comme je me suis laisser prendre…

**Chapitre vingt: Epreuve et adoucissement**

Il n'était sans doute pas le rendez-vous le plus courant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas rendez-vous, mais personne n'aurait pu s'en douter à la façon dont Lily l'accueillit. Elle se leva avec grâce quand Severus approcha et elle sourit.

« Professeur Rogue, comme c'est gentil d'être venu. M. le Ministre va vous recevoir immédiatement »

Severus acquiesça avec raideur et observa ses yeux verts qui brillaient. Lily avait toujours été très forte pour interpréter le langage corporel et il pouvait être sûr qu'elle avait senti combien il était stressé. Mais d'autres les observaient et ils devaient conserver les apparences. Ils se turent tous les deux. Severus la laissa lui tenir la porte – bien que ce fût contre ses principes, mais dans ce monde, elle était la secrétaire et il était le visiteur – et attendit qu'elle referme derrière lui. La tête d'Albus se dressa immédiatement des piles de papier dressées devant lui. Le professeur le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Que ce passe-t-il Severus ? »

« Silencio » susurra-t-il, accompagnant le charme de silence d'un geste impatient de sa baguette magique, avant même de prononcer un autre mot.

Une pointe d'inquiétude perça dans la voix de Dumbledore. « Severus ? »

« Sirius Black est vivant »

« Quoi ? » Albus fut immédiatement debout. Severus avait rarement vu le vieil home être choqué – il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir peur. Une nouvelle lueur apparut dans les yeux bleus qui examinaient les conséquences de ces quatre petits mots.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Quasiment… Remus l'est en tout cas ».

Albus reprit le contrôle de lui-même aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu. « Dites moi ce qui s'est passé »

« Un chien s'est écroulé dans la cour » commença Severus, réfléchissant pour la première fois sur les évènements et percevant toute leur étrangeté. Mais il avait tous les jours affaire avec des histoires et des circonstances étranges. Même si les morts revenant à la vie étaient plus rares. Il passa vite sur les circonstances pour arriver aux paroles échangées entre Remus et Sirius, qu'il rapporta verbatim. Cette histoire était incroyable, qu'elle soit ou non vraie ou plausible.

« La seule raison qui prouverait que c'est bien Black, c'est qu'il ait été un Animagus avant sa capture » finit-il par dire. « Et je ne me rappelle pas qu'il compte parmi les huit recensés actuellement. Il serait donc un Animagus non enregistré… ».

Albus resta songeur puis il soupira tout en souriant. « J'aurais du le savoir », déclara-t-il finalement.

« Pardon ? »

« Peter s'est récemment déclaré. James ne l'a pas fait, mais je pense qu'il en est un. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. » Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Incroyable. Vous êtes sûr que ce soit lui ? »

« Je ne savais pas ». Severus regarda son vieux mentor dans les yeux. « Je le jure devant dieu, Albus, je ne savais pas ».

Le ministre contourna son bureau et vint placer sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue. Ses yeux voyaient parfaitement le chaos qui menaçait l'esprit du jeune homme. « Je n'en ai jamais douté, Severus »

Rogue cilla. Tout autre personne aurait demandé comment lui, un Mangemort de haut rang, pouvait avoir ignoré cela. Mais pas Albus. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance. Il savait aussi que même la célèbre haine viscérale qui avait opposée Black et Rogue n'aurait jamais amené le second à se taire. S'il avait su que Black était toujours en vie, il l'aurait dit depuis longtemps. Même le ressentiment le plus profond n'aurait pas justifié un tel silence.

« Que vous dit votre instinct ? » demanda Dumbledore après un moment.

Severus hésita. 

« Quand je suis parti, il a demandé à Remus de ne pas prévenir James » répondit-il doucement. « Ca me fait dire que c'est bien lui. Quelqu'un d'autre ne chercherait pas à protéger Potter, après toutes ces années. Il a aussi demandé à vous voir. Je crois qu'il ne se fait pas confiance ».

« Si vous avez raison, Severus » Les intenses yeux bleus d'Albus l'étudièrent un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Sans importance… allons à Poudlard ».

« Harry, regarde ! »

Ron attrapa son bras avec tant de vigueur qu'il lui fit presque mal. Harry se tourna vers lui. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans le château par la cheminée de la Grande Salle. Elles se suivaient de près et elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la sortie. La première était facilement reconnaissable à son nez busqué et cheveux gras. La seconde était bien plus intéressante, moins détestée, mais toute aussi reconnaissable. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, après tout, que le Ministre de la magie sortait en titubant d'une cheminée de Poudlard.

Un murmure courut la Grande Salle au moment où Rogue et Dumbledore sortirent par la porte la plus proche. Harry sut où ils allaient.

« Ils vont à l'infirmerie » murmura Hermione.

« Où veux-tu qu'ils aillent ! » répondit Ron en la regardant comme si elle était particulièrement stupide. « Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? L'homme a demandé à voir Dumbledore et il a aussi demandé qu'on ne prévienne pas… et mais attends un peu… Harry, il parlait de ton… »

« Chut !!! » souffla Harry, regardant autour de lui. Par chance, personne n'avait l'air d'avoir entendu leur conversation. Par mesure de sécurité, il entraîna ses deux amis dans un coin sombre. Ron comprit alors et baissa la voix.

« Il a dit de ne pas prévenir James, Harry… tu crois qu'il parlait de ton père »

L'estomac d'Harry se serra et il se mordilla la lèvre avant d'accepter la seule réponse possible. « Je pense que oui »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione. « Et, surtout qui est-ce ? »

« Sirius Black, je pense » répondit doucement Harry. _C'est impossible_.

« Qui ? » demanda Ron.

« Le quatrième maraudeur, Patmol. Le meilleur ami de mon père » Harry inspira profondément. _Ce n'était pas possible_. « Mon parrain ».

« Mais tu avais dit qu'il était mort » se souvint Hermione.

« Il était supposé l'être ». Et je ne me souviens pas de lui et Papa ne se le pardonne pas. Harry fixa avec impatience la direction dans laquelle Rogue et Dumbledore avaient disparu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les suivre. Il aurait aimé savoir. Ca allait être tellement important pour ses parents si c'était vrai.

« Et si c'était un piège de Tu-sais-qui ? » demanda Hermione.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Le professeur Lupin avait l'air sûr de lui »

« Je pense que c'est pour cela que Dumbledore est là » ajouta Harry. Il essayait d'avoir l'air nonchalant mais il bouillait. Il détestait attendre ! Pourquoi Pomfresh les avait-elle jeté dehors juste parce qu'ils étaient des enfants ? Leur âge ne les rendait pas stupides ! Ils savaient des choses! Pourquoi les adultes le sous-estimaient toujours ?

Il soupira. Ne rien savoir était le pire. Et si c'était bien son parrain ? Harry avait le droit de savoir. Sirius Black avait sauvé sa famille dix ans auparavant. Est-ce qu'il ne lui devait pas la pareille aujourd'hui ?

++++

Du coin de son oeil droit, Remus remarqua que Poppy se tendait avec irritation quand deux nouveaux sorciers entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie. Severus l'ignora – évidemment. Il conserva son perpétuel air fâché. Mais le sourire charmeur de Dumbledore – malgré son coté un peu tendu et fatigue – leur ouvrit le chemin.

« Vous nous excusez, n'est-ce pas Poppy ? » demanda gentiment le ministre de la Magie. L'interpellée fronça les sourcils et son regard aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Rogue. Mais cette femme savait aussi quand on ne pouvait pas discuter – surtout quand Remus d'un signe de tête l'encourageait à sortir.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il avait réussi à s'endormir il y avait quelques minutes et Remus regretta qu'il n'ait pas pu rester plus longtemps endormi. Même si Sirius avait raison et même si lui ne souhaitait pas dormir. Pomfresh sortit au moment où son regard rencontra celui de Dumbledore. Le directeur fit un petit signe de tête. Il avait compris la question silencieuse et savait la réponse. Oui, je suis sûr que c'est Sirius, dirent ses yeux. Je sais que c'est fou. Je sais que c'est impossible. Mais c'est Sirius. Le vieil home sourit légèrement en réponse. Il poussa une chaise près du lit et s'assit.

« Bonjour Sirius », dit-il gentiment.

« Bonjour » murmura faiblement Sirius. Ce manque de verve en apprit plus à Remus que tout le reste. On aurait attendu de lui quelque chose de piquant comme « je parie que vous ne m'attendiez pas » ou autre chose du même ordre. Mais rien de tout cela. Ceci disait que Sirius souffrait horriblement, qu'il était plus que faible et que cette décennie à Azkaban avait laissé de profondes traces. Certaines de ces cicatrices étaient plus profondes que ce qu'on pouvait en voir.

« Severus m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ».

Et l'assistant de Remus était là, derrière Dumbledore. Son expression s'était considérablement adoucie en observant Sirius. Avec surprise, Remus ne pouvait sentir aucune haine – même s'il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Severus tourna ses yeux vers le directeur et Remus vit les lèvres de son ami articuler en silence :

_Je ne savais pas._

L'expression douloureuse de Severus ne disait pas autre chose.

Remus sourit tout aussi imperceptiblement.

_Je sais._

Le soulagement traversa visiblement les traits tirés de Severus. Remus en fut heureux. Ils s'étaient détestés enfants mais ils avaient appris à se faire confiance en grandissant. Rogue. Il le connaissait assez pour rejeter l'idée qu'il puisse par simple ressentiment laisser Sirius entre les mains de Voldemort. Même Rogue n'était pas assez vindicatif pour une chose comme celle-là. Même dans ses plus mauvais jours.

Mais son attention revint à Sirius, qui répondait calmement aux questions de Dumbledore.

« Voldemort a essayé de me soumettre à l'Imperium… de nombreuses fois ».

Et pour Remus, ces derniers mots sonnaient la plus faible expression possible de la réalité. 

« J'ai résisté mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi ». Sirius se figea. « J'ai besoin de savoir » murmura-t-il. "Je ne serai pas un danger pour mes amis".

Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils.

« Vous pensez qu'il a réussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas » murmura Sirius. « Dix années à Azkaban m'ont appris à croire à certaines choses et à douter d'autres ». Il hésita et Remus observa ses yeux bleus hantés alors qu'il dévisageait Dumbledore. « Pouvez-vous me dire si je suis soumis à ce sortilège ? »

« Le fait que vous posiez la question tend à faire penser le contraire » répondit le ministre après un instant. Remus ne manqua pourtant pas la tension des rides autour de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu aussi tendu et il eut le sentiment que cette nervosité n'était pas sans relation avec Voldemort. 

« Mais ça ne suffit pas » ajouta Sirius comme pour finir la phrase laissée incomplète.

« Vous savez que le test est compliqué, même dans les meilleures conditions… » Et douloureux, pensa Remus. Mais personne n'avait besoin de dire cela. Sirius le savait.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ».

La dureté de la voix de Sirius réussit presque à cacher la douleur qui perçait derrière ses paroles. Vu de l'extérieur, il paraissait changé par tant d'année de souffrance et de mauvais traitements. Mais ses yeux disaient que sa détermination restait intacte. Malgré le désarroi intérieur que Remus ne pouvait que comprendre, il réussissait à soutenir le regard de Dumbledore d'égal à égal, avec même un éclat de défi qu'on aurait pu croire oublié. Il était et restait loyal. Jusqu'au bout. Remus le lisait sur son visage. Sirius Black avait failli mourir pour sauver ses amis. Il ne les mettrait pas en danger en continuant à vivre.

« Très bien » dit Albus avec calme. Il leva sa baguette. « Reperimperium ».

Le sortilège de repérage de l'Imperium n'avait rien de nouveau – enfin rien de précisément nouveau. Il existait en tant que tel depuis des siècles et avait été créé peu de temps après l'Imperium. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le sortilège fonctionnait bien. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire – ou la manière pour le faire avait été perdue depuis longtemps. Heureusement, les recherches de Lily Potter et du groupe Licorne avaient révélé les raisons de ce mystère. Même s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à éliminer tous les problèmes – par exemple, le sortilège continuait de prendre un temps et une énergie variables à chaque fois tant de celui qui le jetait que de celui qui le recevait. Dans des conditions bonnes ou idéales…

Sirius n'était clairement pas dans les meilleures conditions pour recevoir ce sort mais on ne pouvait rien y faire. Remus connaissait le regard buté qui animait les yeux de son ami et il savait que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. De plus, Sirius n'était pas stupide. Il avait demandé à voir Dumbledore pour une bonne raison. 

Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir éventuellement supprimer l'imperium, reconnaissait le directeur. Il sentit son ami se tendre alors que le sort se mettait à produire ses effets. Remus aurait été heureux de donner son énergie pour Sirius mais il n'était pas complètement sûr qu'il aurait été capable de contrôler une magie aussi ancienne et aussi puissante. A sa connaissance, Dumbledore, Lily et James étaient les seuls qui aient jamais réussi à le faire fonctionner. Même Arabella avait échoué malgré tous ses efforts. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait réussi. Il se concentra néanmoins comme s'il devait le faire afin de faire passer et aussi pour empêcher son esprit de trop s'alarmer à chaque tiraillement qui déformait le visage de Sirius alors que le sort explorait sa psyché. Avoir un sort qui circulait dans votre esprit n'avait rien de drôle, ni d'agréable.

Quand Dumbledore eut fini, il se rassit. Sirius s'effondra –de fatigue ou de soulagement, Remus n'aurait pas su dire. Le ministre inspira profondément avant de parler. « Aussi difficile à croire que ça puisse paraître, Sirius » dit-il doucement « vous êtes complètement clair. Je ne trouve rien d'autres que les traces de sortilèges ayant échoué en vous ».

Sirius cilla. « J'avais espéré… » Sa voix s'étrangla.

« Je ne comprends pas comment » continua Dumbledore avec bonhomie « personne ne peut s'opposer ainsi aussi longtemps à ce sortilège, surtout à Azkaban ».

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait » murmura Sirius. "Je ne… Je pense que je n'avais qu'une seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher… mes amis… et je ne pouvais pas les trahir ». Il hésita et Remus vit ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. « Peut-être que si ça avait été quelque chose d'autre, j'aurais cédé… mais Voldemort voulait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner… des années après, il a abandonné l'idée de me faire donner le secret… c'était ça qu'il voulait… mais je serais plutôt mort… »

Remus prit sa main et la serra. Le silence s'installa. Aucun mot ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce que Sirius avant fait, avec où il avait été, avec ce qu'il avait vécu et surtout pourquoi… Un long moment passa. Remus ne pouvait détacher son regard de son vieil ami. Il entendit le fantôme d'une voix traverser son esprit. "Et quoiqu'il puisse se passer entre maintenant et alors, je resterai toujours reconnaissant d'avoir de tels amis ». Ils y étaient. Les Maraudeurs étaient de nouveau reformés. Derrière Dumbledore, Rogue laissa brusquement échapper un juron et saisit son avant-bras gauche.

------------

La marque brûlait. Peter se tendit parce qu'il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il savait que ça avait été son choix. Il y avait maintenant des années. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. La vie, parfois, n'avait rien de rose, mais c'était la vie. Il avait été stupide pendant la plus grande partie de la sienne – sauf peut-être pendant sept années – et il en payait aujourd'hui le prix. Avec une grande inspiration Peter Pettigrew transplana et se retrouva à Azkaban moins d'une seconde plus tard.

Une théorie commune prétendait qu'il n'était pas seulement impossible de reprendre Azkaban mais qu'il était impossible d'y transplaner. Si la première affirmation semblait malheureusement vraie, la seconde était fausse – enfin partiellement fausse. Il y avait un endroit de l'île où transplaner était possible. Ce n'était pourtant pas le lieu où n'importe quel sorcier sain d'esprit aurait choisi librement d'aller. Le sanctuaire privé du Seigneur des ténèbres était après tout réservé aux malades, aux ambitieux et aux fous. En fait, Peter ne connaissait pas un seul Mangemort qui échappât à l'une de ces trois dangereuses catégories. Ou qui n'en ait fait partie à un moment de sa vie… surtout si on en ajoutait une quatrième : les stupides. C'est ce qui lui aurait correspondu le mieux, pensait-il.

Je ne veux pas être ici, pensa-t-il pour la millionième fois. Mais ça faisait des années qu'il avait appris à ignorer les soupirs de son âme. Il le fallait bien si on voulait survivre au service de Voldemort.

Le cercle se forma progressivement autour de lui alors que toujours plus de Mangemorts transplanaient. Ils étaient tous masques mais Peter en reconnut beaucoup par habitude. Il n'était aussi stupide que la plupart de ses collègues le croyaient. Peu d'entre eux savaient d'ailleurs qui il était – et lui-même n'aurait pu identifier que la moitié de l'assemblée présente. Peter essaya de dominer son anxiété. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet appel et à en juger par l'expression corporelle des autres, il n'était pas le seul. Voldemort aimait rappeler leur engagement à ses partisans en les convoquant aux heures les plus étranges. Il montrait ainsi qu'il était leur seul et unique maître. Mais malgré tout, la plupart étaient programmées. C'était une réunion extraordinaire à plus d'un titre. Les places vides dans le cercle l'inquiétaient. D'habitude, lorsque Voldemort les convoquait, ceux qui étaient en permanence à Azkaban arrivaient les premiers. Mais aujourd'hui, des personnes clé manquaient – notamment Lucius Malefoy qui se tenait toujours à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Lestrange qui se tenaient à sa gauche. L'absence de Severus Rogue était moins étonnante – il était toujours en retard. Voilà que Quirrell se matérialisa juste à coté de lui. Il sursauta de surprise mais aussi pour confirmer aux autres qu'il était toujours l'idiot nerveux qu'ils croyaient connaître. Rogue arriva enfin, visiblement en colère et à bout de souffle. Mais cela était habituel. Ils n'attendaient plus que Voldemort, Malefoy et les Lestrange. Peter, derrière son masque, fronça les sourcils. C'est curieux, se dit-il. Malefoy est d'habitude le premier, toujours soucieux de montrer sa dévotion à son maître. A moins que ce soit pour nous surveiller mais ça c'est le rôle de Rogue. Peter le regarda avec peu d'amitié. Etre un Mangemort, ne changeait pas le fait qu'il détestait cet idiot graisseux. Quel que soit le temps passé au service de Voldemort… Cette pensée amena un sourire sans joie sur ses lèvres. Je doute que ce cher Severus croit que je fasse partie de ce groupe, pensa sombrement Peter. Avec ce qu'il a toujours pensé de moi et ce que je suis devenu… Mais cette pensée-là ne venait pas sans douleur et il la repoussa immédiatement. Peter avait été un Mangemort depuis près de douze ans maintenant et il avait regretté son choix pendant au moins onze ans. Au moment où il l'avait fait, ça lui avait paru la chose à faire… et comme d'habitude, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé.

Il retint le soupir qui menaçait de transparaître. On aurait pu penser qu'il tirait un certain orgueil à être l'un des plus anciens espions vivants de Voldemort auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais il ne ressentait que de la honte. La seule chose qui allégeait cette honte était la certitude qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de changer les choses. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de faire de son mieux dans cette configuration. D'une certaine façon, il servait Voldemort et d'une autre non. Il y avait des années maintenant que Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'entrer dans le premier cercle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Peter avait refusé. Il avait parlé de ses peurs mais la réalité était qu'il n'avait pas voulu donner un accès à Voldemort aux secrets de Dumbledore. Cacher des secrets à Voldemort était une entreprise coûteuse (il l'avait encore vérifié il y a une semaine avec l'incident de son enregistrement comme Animagus). Mais c'était la seule chose qui empêchait sa conscience de sombrer. En quelque sorte.

Les quatre derniers arrivèrent ensemble. Leur caractère colérique perçait sans fard sur le visage des trios Mangemorts. Mais Peter ne prêta d'attention à la colère de Malefoy et des Lestrange qu'un bref instant. La profonde furie de Voldemort ne laissait aucune place à la comparaison. Peter dut lutter contre son envie instinctive de reculer. Il remarqua que Quirrell ne put s'en empêcher. Le Mangemort enturbanné trébucha en essayant de cacher son erreur – aucun membre du cercle ne s'y trompa mais Voldemort ne sembla pas le remarquer. Un instant plus tard, il apparut clairement à tout le monde que c'était parce que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait des soucis plus importants.

« Mes fidèles Mangemorts… » La voix aigue de Voldemort parut encore plus coupante que d'habitude et ses yeux rouges semblaient brûler comme du feu. « J'ai la plus urgente des missions pour vous tous. »

Les murmures habituels s'élevèrent tout autour du cercle et Peter s'y joignit. Il murmura, comme il le fallait, qu'il était à son service, prêt à suivre ses ordres… les mêmes vieilles antiennes. Il le faisait depuis des années maintenant. 

« Un prisonnier s'est échappé d'Azkaban » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une onde de choc courut parmi les Mangemorts assembles. Cette fois, un vrai murmure s'éleva. Ils étaient choqués et Peter eut un accès de crainte – qui cela pouvait-il être ? Qui pouvait être capable d'une telle chose ?

« Je veux que vous le trouviez »

La voix de Voldemort s'était faite dure et grave. Ses yeux écorchaient tous ceux qui étaient assez fou pour oser croiser son regard. 

« Je veux que vous le rameniez. Vivant si possible, mort sinon. Tout de suite et à tout prix. Ne me décevez pas ».

Le silence dura longtemps après que la fureur de leur maître ait fini de se déchaîner sur eux. Peter frissonna de ce vide palpable. Qui allait oser rompre ce silence et risquer d'attirer sur lui la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce fut finalement Rogue qui se risqua à poser la question. Peter n'aurait jamais pu croire que la réponse allait remettre tout son univers en cause.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, mais qui devons nous chercher ? » demanda le deuxième plus important Mangemort dans sa voix glaciale mais onctueuse.

« Sirius Black »

L'âme de Peter sursauta. Dix ans de chagrin et de regrets s'abîmèrent brutalement dans la réalité. Soudain, tout ce qui avait été important ne l'était plus. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu et incrédule. Mais il est mort ! - gémit son cerveau. Vous l'avez tué! Mais son Coeur répondit par des battements sauvages que Peter ne songea même pas à calmer. Sirius est vivant. Sirius est vivant et dehors. Quelque part. Il s'était enfui d'Azkaban d'une manière ou d'une autre… Dieu merci, Voldemort ne savait pas que Sirius était un Animagus. Ca lui donnait une chance supplémentaire – sans doute –, parce que inattendue et d'inimaginable… La réunion se termina. Sa tête tournait trop pour que Peter ait envie de transplaner. Mais il savait qu'il devait partir et vite, avant que Voldemort ne songe qu'il puisse être utile de l'interroger. Sans y penser, il se retrouva en train de masser sa marque encore brûlante sur son avant-bras en regardant Rogue partir seul avec le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer cette marque. C'était trop tard pour lui mais pas pour d'autres. Pas pour Sirius ou pour James ou pour Remus. Il s'était engluer dans une situation horrible de la manière la plus incroyable, en voulant protéger ses amis, ceux qui depuis si longtemps l'avaient aidé. On lui avait promis, le jour où il avait accepté la marque que ses amis vivraient et ne souffriraient pas. Cette promesse s'était évanouie moins d'un an plus tard quand Voldemort avait cherché à tuer Lily et James et qu'il s'en était pris à Sirius.  

Peter inspira et calma son esprit survolté. Il devait partir. Quelle que soit la destinée qui l'attendait, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait où il devait aller. Avec un réel effort, il écarta sa main droite de la marque et transplana.

+++

Et oui Robin est une sacrée maligne non seulement elle nous rend Sirius – et quel Sirius ! – mais elle sauve aussi l'honneur de Peter…. Pfff… trop fort, non ? (Kleenex de Fénice)


	21. Amitiés vraies

Promesses tenues

Disclaimer. 

JKR inspira Robin4, Fénice s'enthousiasma et traduisit, Alana lui porta main-forte et Camille offrit de relire… 

Ainsi commença la légende…

Messages

C'est encore un chapitre que j'adore, moi Fénice. J'ai dû empêcher Alana de le traduire avant moi – Le suivant est déjà près depuis des semaines… si ça traîne, c'est de ma faute, ma très grande faute…

Plus de Peter ? Plus de Bill ? Plus de Kleenex ?

C'est parti !

Chapitre vingt-et-un : Amitiés Vraies 

La lune brillait toujours au-dessus de Godric's Hollow quand Peter transplana devant le chemin qui y menait, juste à l'extérieur des champs de protection. Il aurait su les lever, bien sûr, mais en fait il n'avait pas prévu d'arriver si près. Il dut de nouveau se forcer à respirer profondément avant de se diriger vers la porte des Potter. Il était temps.

Il fit apparaître un disque argenté devant lui et le sortilège Messager se dépêcha d'annoncer son arrivée. Insensible à toute barrière physique, le disque pénétra la porte verte et continua son chemin invisible. Il se sentait mieux finalement maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Plus d'une décennie de regret pesait sur chacun de ses pas mais c'était devenu acceptable. Ca ne corrigeait pas ses torts, bien sûr, mais c'était un début. Il atteignit la porte et leva sa main droite pour frapper au moment même où James apparaissait dans l'ouverture.

Titubant et louchant de sommeil, son vieil ami le dévisagea avec surprise. « Peter ? » demanda-t-il – comme s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu ! Il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener ici, mon vieux ? »

Peter sentit que ses mains tremblaient. Pas maintenant ! - leur dit-il avec colère. « Je dois te parler, James. »

« A cette heure-ci? »

James Potter, le grand travailleur qui avait tant de mal à savoir s'arrêter, avait clairement été en plein sommeil. Le fait qu'il portait pour tout vêtement une paire de pantoufles écossaises en était une preuve. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dressés sur sa tête – mais ça ce n'était pas très différent des heures normales. Peter n'y prêta aucune attention. Il savait que James se fichait de ce qu'il avait l'air – alors que Lily, qui descendait maintenant les escaliers, avait plus décemment enfilé une robe de chambre. James s'était juste jeté de son lit au bas des escaliers.

« Oui. » Pour la première fois, Peter réalisa qu'il était une heure du matin. « C'est important. »

« Et bien entre, Queudever. » dit James avec un sourire. Le ton inquiet de Peter venait de le réveiller complètement. Il y avait quelques années, James n'aurait jamais remarqué une chose comme celle-là mais le temps les avait tous transformés.

Peter entra dans Godric's Hollow et laissa James le conduire dans le salon. Ca faisait des millions de fois qu'il y venait, pourtant il sentit un frisson inhabituel remonter son épine dorsale. C'était maintenant. C'était soit le début de la vérité ou la fin de tout ce qui avait eu une valeur dans sa vie… mais ça devait être fait. Quel qu'en soit le résultat, ça vaudrait le coup. Il le devait à ses amis. Il le devait aux Maraudeurs – et tout spécialement à celui qui avait souffert dix ans de sa vie et qui avait enfin peut-être une chance d'être sauvé. Dire que j'ai été si prêt et que je ne me suis jamais rendu compte… Il grimaça. James dut le remarquer parce qu'il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Peter ? »

Celui-ci soupira et prit le siège qu'il lui offrait. « Promets-moi de m'écouter, James, de m'écouter avant de dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Bien sûr que je vais t'écouter… »

« Promets le moi… s'il te plaît. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça allait être si difficile. James fronçait déjà les sourcils et Lily lui lançait un regard inquiet. Pour Sirius, se rappela-t-il. Je dois ça à Sirius… Mon dieu, je le leur dois à eux tous. Je leur dois tant… Dire que j'ai trahi leur confiance

« Promis. » James Potter, toujours si noble et si confiant. Toujours prêt à promettre même quand il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait toujours été comme cela et la douzaine d'années passées chez les Aurors ne l'avait pas rendu assez cynique pour changer cela. Peter avait toujours admiré cela mais aujourd'hui ça lui faisait mal.

Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer des mots pour le dire. Alors, après un moment d'hésitation, il releva simplement sa manche et montra la marque noire.

La respiration difficile de James et Lily fut bientôt le seul son audible de la pièce. Il crut entendre leur amitié mourir à cet instant et à cet endroit. Il prit lentement la parole. « Je suis devenu un Mangemort en juin 1980. » expliqua calmement Peter. Incapable de les regarder, il finit par fixer son regard sur le sol. « Ca avait l'air d'une bonne idée à ce moment-là… J'étais sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait gagner. J'ai pensé que d'une certaine manière… » Dieu, que ça avait l'air stupide maintenant. Si stupide. « Que, d'une certaine manière, je pourrais vous protéger, vous mes amis… que quand la fin viendrait, je pourrais sauver vos vies. Je n'ai pas cru cela longtemps mais je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si je le disais aux partisans de la magie blanche, j'allais finir à Azkaban… ou pire. J'ai essentiellement été un espion... je donnais mes informations à Vous-sav… à Voldemort… Comme tout le monde me pensait stupide, on ne m'a jamais demandé beaucoup… J'ai joué l'idiot et le peureux et je ne leur ai donné que le minimum d'information pour rester dans leur cercle. La plupart des Mangemorts ignorent qui je suis parce que j'étais un espion. Il n'y a que Malefoy et les Lestrange qui me connaissent. »

Il se força à avaler sa salive. James resta silencieux. Il ferma les yeux. Les hommes adultes ne pleurent pas.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être un Mangemort. » murmura Peter. « Mais, quand Malefoy me l'a proposé, il a insisté que je pourrais tous vous sauver…» Il se força à se taire en frémissant. Il n'était pas là pour se justifier. Il avait dépassé ce stade. Il mériterait tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance… enfin plus aujourd'hui. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui en a ? » demanda James d'une voix triste et peinée qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

« Sirius. » dit Peter en relevant la tête. Il se força à soutenir le regard de James.

« Quoi ! »

« J'ai été appelé à une réunion ce soir et Tu-sais… Voldemort a dit qu'il avait été détenu à Azkaban et qu'il venait de s'enfuir. Il est vivant, James et dehors, quelque part… Tous les Mangemorts le cherchent maintenant… il veut Sirius à tout prix… Mais il est vivant. »

Les mots sonnèrent étrangement à ses propres oreilles même s'il les connaissait déjà. « Vivant. »

« Vivant ? » Le teint de James avait viré au blanc fantôme à mesure que Peter parlait. Ses mots sortirent dans un murmure étranglé. « Sirius ? »

A ses cotés, Lily prit la main de son mari et la serra. Mais quand elle regarda Peter, sa voix fut glaciale. « Voldemort sait qu'il est un Animagus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter secoua la tête. « Je ne lui ai jamais dit. » murmura-t-il. « James… » Il attendit que son ami lève la tête avant de continuer. « Je sais que tu me déteste mais laisse moi te dire ça : Je n'ai jamais voulu trahir mes amis. J'ai été trop peureux pour essayer de redresser mon erreur mais je ne vous ai jamais trahi ni toi, ni Remus, ni même Sirius… même quand j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Je pensais ce que je disais quand je jurais que nos étions frères. Je ne méritais pas votre confiance, mais je ne vous ai jamais trahi. Et je ne le ferai pas, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il détourna ses yeux quand James se mit à l'observer avec un regard profond et sans expression.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il ne faille pas quelque chose comme cela pour que je comprenne que je ne peux plus continuer… mais je peux encore espérer aider Sirius avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qui qu'il m'arrive… il mérite mieux. »

Un long silence s'installa. Lily finit par murmurer : « Bien des choses s'expliquent à présent. »

C'était dur de retenir ses larmes. Il regarda de nouveau le plancher.

« Peter. » appela James à voix basse. Il déglutit, incapable de répondre. C'était soudain trop dur. Comment s'excuser d'avoir autant trahi leur confiance ? Aucun mot ne pouvait cela. Il sut que c'était fini. Il secoua la tête pour empêcher l'émotion de prendre le dessus.

« Je… »

« Queudever. » Soudain, James était debout et le prenait par les épaules. Peter leva les yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait dans la voix de l'autre sorcier. « Je te crois. » dit James doucement. « J'ai confiance quand tu me dis que tu en as fini avec Voldemort. »

« Tu peux me croire. » murmura Peter d'une voix tremblante. Oh, il en avait fini. Quoi qu'il arrive. Il en était certain.

« Je sais que tu nous aurais jamais trahi. » murmura James. « Tu es mon ami, Peter, quoi qu'il arrive ? Et je te soutiendrais, mon frère, jusqu'au bout. » Peter le dévisagea mais laissa James le mettre debout et le serrer dans ses bras. Il laissa enfin ses larmes couler. Librement. James n'avait peut-être pas tout compris mais il l'avait pardonné. Il ne le haïssait pas… même si Peter, lui, ne voyait pas comment il pourrait arrêter de se haïr lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier… » - commença-t-il dans un murmure, après un moment, mais James le repoussa.

« Aide moi à trouver Sirius. » dit-il doucement. Il serra gentiment l'épaule de Peter. « Je sais que Remus sera d'accord. Trouvons Sirius. »

------------

Ténèbres, douleur.

Tout le reste se confondait. Il était difficile de simplement distinguer le reste. Des jours sans doute avaient passé depuis qu'il avait été découvert – peut-être même des semaines. Des mois ? Bill ne le pensait pas, mais ses pensées n'avaient rien de clair en ce moment. Pas souvent en tout cas. Il flottait à la dérive dans la douleur, se figeant quand il sentait les Détraqueurs trop proches, plongeant dans une terreur instinctive quand ils entraient dans sa cellule. Une partie de son cerveau combattait cette peur irraisonnée mais à force il finissait à se demander pourquoi. Quand ils venaient, ils le prenaient pour l'emmener être torturé. Ca faisait combien de fois ? Bill avait perdu le compte. Ca demandait trop d'efforts.

Une partie de son âme continuait de résister au plus profond de lui, là où les Lestrange ne pouvaient pas aller. Il avait été trahi, il le savait. Mais comment ? Bill n'arrivait même pas à l'envisager. Quelque chose s'était déréglée. Jouer aux devinettes ne changerait rien. Voldemort avait su. Il savait où chercher, savait quelle était la mission de Bill et quand elle devait commencer. Mais Bill ne savait pas comment. Ca lui faisait mal à la tête d'y penser alors il arrêta. Il se mit en boule, au fond de sa cellule, souhaitant que ce moment entre l'enfer et plus d'enfer dure indéfiniment. La partie de son cerveau qui se considérait encore comme intelligente se demandait pourquoi il était encore en vie. Il n'en savait pas assez pour être utile. Il le savait même dans son état. Pourquoi le laissaient-ils en vie ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils à le torturer ? Ils voulaient quelque chose. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé qu'ils voulaient l'épuiser, le mouliner par la douleur physique et mentale. Mais il en était venu à douter même de cela. Il n'y avait peut-être aucun but. Il n'était peut-être plus qu'un exutoire à la fureur maniaque des Lestrange.

Et ils étaient en colère, furieux à cause de quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voire avec lui. A peine quelques heures après la curieuse découverte par Voldemort de son Portoloin et de sa baguette, Bill avait entendu des hurlements de rage.

Le froid entra en lui et il trembla sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il tint ses yeux fermés pour repousser ses souvenirs. Mais les Détraqueurs ne s'approchèrent pas plus de lui. Après de longues minutes, il essaya d'inspirer profondément et de se calmer. Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Seule la voix de son cerveau témoignait encore de sa santé mentale.

Voldemort avait su.

Bill essaya de réfléchir, de comprendre mais son esprit se dérobait à lui. Tout se mélangeait, sauf des moments qu'il aurait aimé oublier.

Il oubliait quelque chose.

Comment ?

Il avait été trahi. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Par quelqu'un mais qui ? Même dans l'état où il se trouvait, Bill savait encore que peu nombreux avaient ceux qui avaient connu le plan Azkaban dans ses moindres détails. James bien sûr et Dumbledore… Mais qui pouvait croire que les deux principales cibles de Voldemort l'auraient trahi ? C'était la même chose pour Figg. Si ça n'était pas l'un de ces trois là, alors qui ? Le Premier Cercle de l'Ordre du Phénix avait sans doute été au courant. Mais ces membres n'auraient jamais pu…

Le froid… Les Détraqueurs revenaient. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute, ils venaient pour lui. Bill se rétracta et essaya de se concentrer mais ses pensées s'enfuirent, emmenant sa santé mentale avec lui, ne lui laissant que la douleur.

------------

La potion pour un sommeil sans rêve de Poppy marchait vraiment bien, pensa Remus qui regardait le visage de Sirius qui dormait. Il avait l'air si calme maintenant. Si on faisait abstraction de sa maigreur et du bleu violacé de sa joue gauche, c'était le même vieux Sirius. Remus n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler de son sourire engageant ou de l'innocence qu'il mettait dans sa voix quand il essayait de faire croire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais c'était différent. On était si facilement tenté de se rappeler du passé. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le présent semblait plus clair pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Vous devriez être en train de dormir » dit doucement Poppy derrière lui.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Plus tard »

« J'avais oublié combien vous pouviez causer de problèmes, tous les quatre. » répondit l'infirmière. La douceur de sa voix lui fit tourner la tête. Poppy sourit légèrement. « Je n'arrivais jamais à les faire partir lorsque vous étiez ici. »

« C'est à ça que servent les amis. » murmura Remus. Frères. Comment dormir en un tel moment. Il le savait. Les idées se bousculaient trop actuellement dans sa tête, son cœur devenait fou – il avait encore du mal à se convaincre que c'était Sirius et que Sirius était vivant. Comme d'habitude le loup en lui aggravait encore les choses. Il voulait crier, hurler, danser de joie. Les maraudeurs avaient toujours été ses frères de meute et la meute était reformée. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, personne ne manquait. Patmol était revenu. La main de Poppy se posa sur son épaule et la serra doucement, le directeur sourit. Une partie de lui, il le savait, serait toujours ce garçon de onze ans apeuré, qui avait un loup-garou coincé en lui et mourrait d'envie qu'on le cajole et qu'on le comprenne. L'infirmière avait été là pour ça. De toute l'équipe, c'était sans doute à elle qu'il parlait le moins aujourd'hui mais dont il se sentait le plus proche.

Certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être dites. Elle le savait. Après un dernier sourire attentionné, elle laissa Remus seul avec son ami. Elle savait qu'il l'appellerait s'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Le silence qui suivit son départ n'eut rien de désagréable.

Remus regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était presque quatre heures. Il appellerait James et Peter dans la matinée, si bien sûr Sirius ne s'y opposait pas. Dumbledore était parti depuis une heure. Il avait eu l'air convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas d'Imperium sur Sirius. Personne n'avait donc de raison de douter et tout allait pouvoir se passer comme il convenait. Il en attendait peut-être trop. Remus se sentit très jeune tout d'un coup. Ces années de douleur lui parurent plus légères à porter. Sirius était de retour. Ca faisait des années qu'ils se battaient aux cotés de ses deux autres amis mais il n'avait jamais oublié le troisième. Ca faisait plaisir de s'être trompé… pour une fois.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Sirius se réveille pour aller partager la nouvelle avec les autres.

----

Jusqu'à l'aube, ils avaient essayé de repérer tous les chemins qui partaient d'Azkaban et d'imaginer où Sirius pouvait être. Mais les possibilités étaient sans nombre. De temps en temps, James s'était surpris à s'étonner que Lily et lui soient capables de travailler aux côtés d'un traître repenti. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est que ça lui soit égal. Il était peut-être trop occupé par l'idée que Sirius était vivant. Mais ça tenait aussi au fait que c'était Peter. Queudever était un Maraudeur comme lui. Il avait entendu la vérité dans sa confession mais aussi la douleur. Il aurait du deviner plus tôt – et en fait, il avait vu des signes quand il y pensait maintenant – mais il comprenait ses raisons. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire le choix qu'avait fait Peter… Mais dans ces jours de ténèbres, avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne le Ministère, James pouvait comprendre que la peur ait amené un homme aux pieds de Voldemort.

Il regrettait seulement que Queudever ait mis autant de temps à comprendre qu'il y avait des solutions et que ses amis seraient toujours là pour lui. Mais maintenant il l'avait fait et c'était là l'important. James se le répéta. Penchés sur les cartes, les deux amis avaient discuté et s'étaient compris. Ils s'étaient souvenus.

Une distance s'était créée entre les Maraudeurs quand ils étaient devenus adultes. Quitter Poudlard avait changé les choses. Ils restaient proches par leur âme mais ils n'étaient pas toujours disponibles les uns pour les autres – James était toujours au ministère, Remus à Poudlard et tous les deux avaient fini par oublier combien Peter pouvait avoir besoin d'eux. D'une certaine façon, avait dit James à son ami, c'était de leur faute autant que celle de Peter. Il admirait le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour renverser tout cela, tant de temps après.

A six heures du matin, leur travail fut interrompu par un appel par le feu. Lily prit l'appel car ni James ni Peter avait envie de quitter la table de la cuisine qu'ils avaient couvert de cartes et de pages et de pages de notes. Mais sa voix quand elle appela James avait changé.

« James ! Viens vite ! »

« Je reviens tout de suite Queudever. » dit James, frappant Peter sur l'épaule en quittant la pièce. Parfois il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Lily et son ton indiquait que c'était un de ces moments-là.

Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir la tête de Remus danser sur les flammes. « Lunard ? »

« Assied-toi James. » Les yeux bleus de l'autre Maraudeur étaient assombris par la fatigue mais ils brûlaient quand même avec un feu qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. James s'assit, se demandant ce qui pouvait le motiver. Son esprit marchait au ralenti car il était resté debout presque toute la nuit. Remus reprit : « Tu ne vas pas me croire, mon vieux, mais Sirius est vivant. »

Rogue a du lui dire. « Je sais. » répondit-il calmement. Ca ne sert jamais à rien de cacher des nouvelles. « Peter me l'a dit. »

« Quoi ? » Quelque chose de sombre s'alluma dans les yeux de Remus. « Peter est ici? »

« Oui. Il… »

« C'est un Mangemort. » La voix de Lunard était dure, mortelle même.

« Je sais. » dit très doucement James. Il fronça les sourcils quand son esprit tiqua. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Sirius est ici, James. »

« Quoi ? » Il sentit son cœur s'échapper dans sa poitrine pour se mettre à sautiller autour de lui sur le sol. Il s'en fichait. Sirius était à Poudlard – en sécurité ! Comment avait-il pu arriver à faire tout le chemin entre Azkaban et l'école ? James n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer mais ça importait peu. Sirius est à Poudlard. Il fut pris d'un léger vertige qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le petit cri de Lily ou le soupir de quelqu'un sur le seuil de la pièce. James se tourna et vit Peter s'appuyer contre le cadre de porte avec soulagement.

« Il sait, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Peter calmement.

Remus le regarda avec inquiétude mais acquiesça.

« Peter est avec nous, Remus. » expliqua doucement James. « Il est venu ici de sa propre initiative me dire qu'il ne savait pas. Et que Voldemort vient de mettre tous les Mangemorts aux trousses de Sirius. »

« Rien d'étonnant. » Le directeur de Poudlard se contenta de répondre à la dernière partie de l'explication. Son regard continua de dévisager Peter qui flancha un peu mais soutint la pression. Finalement, Remus hocha la tête. « OK. »

« Comment est-il ? » demanda Lily pour eux tous.

« Mal en point. » dit Remus. « Il a l'air de sortir de l'enfer… mais Poppy dit qu'il s'en tirera. Dumbledore est déjà venu. On sait comme ça qu'il est clair ». 

La partie la plus cynique du cerveau de James se demanda comment quiconque pouvait sortir des mains de Voldemort sans être sous le coup d'un ou dix sortilèges Impardonnables. Mais le reste de son esprit n'avait pas envie de se poser ce type de questions. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'avec Sirius tout était possible. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres problèmes en dehors des blessures et des envoûtements. Il demanda : « Mais, comment est-il vraiment ? »

« Hanté. » Remus hésita. « Il veut le cacher. Mais sinon, je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas là depuis longtemps et nous avons essayé de le faire se reposer. Je vous aurais appelé plus tôt mais Sirius ne voulait pas… »

« Quoi ? »

Le regard de Remus se fit amer. « Il avait peur d'être sous Imperium. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait accepté de me parler mais je suis apparu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refuser. »

« Oh. » Il avait tant de questions. James hésitait cependant, timide comme rarement dans sa vie. Et maintenant ? Ses lèvres se tordirent alors qu'il cherchait comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Cornedrue, est-ce que tu viens à Poudlard ou tu vas me parler comme ça toute la journée ? » demanda soudain Lunard. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Peter. « Tu ferais mieux de venir aussi, Queudever. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dira mais ce serait mieux que tu sois là. »

« D'accord. » répondit simplement Peter. James sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa la main de Lily. Elle n'était pas un Maraudeur mais ce moment lui appartenait à elle aussi.

« Nous arrivons tout de suite. »


	22. Frères

**Promesses tenues**

Disclaimer. 

JKR inspira Robin4, Fénice s'enthousiasma et traduisit, Alana lui porta main-forte 

Ainsi commença la légende…

**Messages : Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire alors ça se passe de tout commentaire… merci…**

Chapitre vingt-deux : Frères

James Potter n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié de sa vie. S'il s'était agi de combattre la Magie noire, des Mangemorts ou même le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, il n'aurait pas fléchi. Mais la perspective de voir son meilleur ami en vie, après tant d'années, le terrifiait. Ses mains tremblaient ; il le savait. Il était déchiré entre l'excitation et l'appréhension : un sentiment de triomphe lui donnait envie de bondir et de cracher à la face de Voldemort. Mais une sorte de terreur l'empêchait complètement savoir quoi dire. Dix ans plus tôt, il avait envoyé Sirius en enfer. James lui avait demandé d'être leur Gardien du Secret, et avait enclenché la chaîne des évènements. C'était sa faute, et son meilleur ami avait souffert une décennie.

Lui, Peter, Remus, et Lily traversèrent ensemble les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard. L'horloge venait juste de marquer les sept heures du matin, et jusqu'ici, le groupe d'amis s'était arrangé pour éviter tout contact avec les élèves. Leur présence, ajoutée à celle de Dumbledore la nuit précédente, aurait certainement causé quelques murmures, mais James ne s'en souciait guère. D'un côté, il voulait courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à l'Infirmerie—et d'un autre, il appréhendait d'arriver si vite. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Fuir aurait été beaucoup plus facile.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Remus leur relatait l'histoire de l'arrivée de Sirius, et James sourit légèrement en apprenant que c'était Harry et ses amis qui avaient trouvé Sirius. En ajoutant Severus, bien sûr— ça avait du faire un choc à Rogue, mais James s'en moquait. Il fallait bien de temps en temps, que quelqu'un ou quelque chose secoue un peu Severus… mais ils approchaient de l'angle de l'infirmerie, et toutes les pensées plaisantes s'évaporèrent de son esprit. Remus dut répéter deux fois son nom avant que James le remarque.

"Va simplement lui parler," dit doucement le directeur. "Il n'est pas en colère contre toi."

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

Le regard vide de Remus prouvait qu'il n'en savait rien ? Mais, ils avaient atteint la porte. James ne manqua pas le regard significatif entre ses deux amis, et celui nerveux de Peter, mais la main de Remus se planta entre ses omoplates et ne donna pas le temps à James de discuter. Sans avertissement, il se retrouva propulsé dans l'infirmerie par une gentille poussée. Il entendit les portes se refermer derrière lui.

Il essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se calmer, mais ce n'était pas une chose aussi simple qu'un raid d'Auror. Regardant aux alentours, il réalisa que Madame Pomfresh était seule ici ; James supposa que la mi-semaine était devenue plus calme avec les années, ou qu'il n'y avait simplement pas eu de match de Quidditch récemment. Pomfresh, pourtant, n'était d'aucune aide. Elle lui adressa simplement un sourire et, fait rare, le laissa avancer jusqu'au premier lit à gauche. Les rideaux étaient fermés tout autour pour éloigner les regards curieux, et James dut donc s'avancer jusqu'à l'ouverture avant de voir son plus vieil ami.

Il frissonna.

Remus avait raison ; Sirius paraissait revenir de l'enfer. Oh, quelqu'un lui avait de toute évidence fait un shampoing et une coupe de cheveux, mais cela ne cachait pas sa pâleur maladive ou les marques sur son visage. James nota aussi, rapidement, l'attelle de son bras droit, sa maigreur ou la rectitude artificielle de sa jambe gauche que les couvertures ne pouvaient espérer cacher. Ses yeux bleus étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et il ressemblait plus à un squelette qu'à un homme—mais son regard suivait James comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Je ne suis pas contagieux, Cornedrue, » murmura une voix venue du passé.

Son univers s'inclina, bascula, et se retrouva à l'endroit pour la première fois depuis dix ans. 

"Sirius…" Il fut en mouvement avant qu'il ne le réalise et ses jambes le portèrent en avant pour enlacer son ami. Sans hésitation, un bras gauche osseux s'enroula autour de lui en retour et ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre comme si chacun avait peur que l'autre ne disparaisse. James pleurait, balbutiait, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. "Oh mon Dieu… Sirius… Je suis désolé. Tu es vivant… Je suis tellement désolé, Sirius. Tout est ma faute—"

Soudainement, Sirius eut un haut le corps. Sa main gauche attrapa faiblement le visage de James, et ses yeux bleus flamboyants.

"Ne redit jamais ça, James Potter," murmura t-il férocement. "J'avais fait mon choix. Ce n'est _pas ta faute."_

Il le regarda. "Mais—"

Sirius le secoua plus fortement que James n'aurait pensé qu'il en a la force. "Tu m'entends?" demanda t-il. "_J'avais fait mon choix." Sa vois diminua un peu plus. "Et je le referais, s'il le fallait."_

"Sirius—" l'esprit de James tournoyait, mais il savait que Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir dit _ça_. Ca n'arriverait jamais plus, pas dans cette vie, ou même dans un milliers de vies. Ca n'aurait pas du arriver la première fois, et il avait sacrément raison de dire que _c'était_ sa faute … Encore une fois, son vieil ami le coupa.

"Exactement comme tu l'aurai fait pour moi. Comme Remus l'aurait fait. Comme chacun d'entre nous l'aurait fait pour les autres, même Peter." La main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule et la pressa. "Je connaissais les risques, et je serais mort pour toi—et Lily et Harry—si j'avais du. Alors ne discute pas. Ca ne marchera pas. Ne pense même pas à te blâmer. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, blâme Voldemort."

_Oh, je le ferais_, promit un coin glacé de son esprit, mais le reste de James fixa simplement son ami, le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait voir aucune haine dans le regard de Sirius, aucun reproche. Il y avait seulement l'ancienne flamme, intacte et intense après dix années de la tombe, le mettant au défi de le contredire. Derrière cette intensité, toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose de plus noir, hanté et douloureux, mais James pouvait voir la force qui avait soutenu Sirius durant une décennie en enfer—et qui lui avait permis de conserver son âme. Quoi qu'il était arrivé, c'était toujours Sirius. Son ami était vivant.

Trouver les mots était presque impossible. "Bienvenu à la maison," murmura t-il finalement. C'était tellement inadéquat. "C'est bon de te revoir."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et Sirius répondit, "C'est bon d'être de retour."

------------

"Salut, Peter."

Sa voix était plus douce maintenant ; adossé à des coussins, Sirius paraissait encore plus mince et pâle que James l'avait d'abord trouvé. Il avait l'air terrible, presque un étranger, malgré la coupe de cheveux familière et le bouc, mais ces quelques moments de conversation avaient prouvé à James qu'il était toujours le même à l'intérieur. Il était terriblement blessé—autant physiquement que mentalement—mais au plus profond de lui, la même âme persistait. Il serait toujours marqué par ses expériences à Azkaban, mais il guérirait avec le temps. Ainsi avait dit Sirius, de toute façon, et James le connaissait trop bien pour douter de lui.

"Salut, Sirius," murmura Peter. 

Peter et Remus les avaient rejoints, à présent, les Maraudeurs étaient ensembles pour la première fois en dix ans. La réunion faisait resurgir des souvenirs, tellement de souvenirs, mais tandis que la plupart de ces souvenirs étaient agréables, un abîme continuait à les séparer. Pendant les premiers instants, ils ne furent pas vraiment _ensemble. A ce moment, ils étaient simplement quatre hommes. Il y avait encore un moment de vérité à venir qui déterminerait s'ils étaient toujours frères._

Remus et James étaient tous deux silencieux. Cette décision ne leur appartenait pas ; James avait déjà dit à Sirius ce qui était arrivé le soir précédent. Rapidement, James regarda son ami, mais les yeux bleus du directeur étaient aussi inquiets que les siens devaient l'être. Remus avait accepté les explications de Peter, mais il n'était pas resté dix ans aux bons soins de Voldemort.

Les yeux de Sirius étaient sombres et insondables, mais James voyait que la douleur cachée flottait tout près de la surface, maintenant.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais vivant," murmura finalement Peter dans le silence. "Quoi que j'ai pu être, je n'aurai pas—"

"La ferme, Queudver" La douleur traversa le visage de Sirius. Il laissa échapper un faible souffle. "Je sais _ça_. Et je suppose que je te dois des excuses. Ou des remerciements, même."

"Quoi ?"

Les trois Maraudeurs regardèrent fixement leur camarade avec confusion. Peut-être qu'Azkaban _avait un peu affecté son esprit. Mais Sirius sourit faiblement, bien que l'expression sembla déplacée, accentuant le bleu monstrueux qui couvrait toujours le côté droit de son visage._

"Tu m'as aidé à sortir d'Azkaban, après tout."

La tête de James se tourna vivement pour regarder Peter, mais son ami ne faisait que regarder fixement. "Mais je n'ai pas…"

"Je t'ai entendu parler à Malefoy," expliqua doucement Sirius. "T'entendre m'a rappelé qu'il y avait un monde au-delà d'Azkaban. J'ai cessé de me noyer dans la douleur et commencé à guetter les opportunités…" Il hésita, et James vit quelque chose de hanté remplir ses yeux jusqu'à ce que Sirius le rejette. "Et quand j'en ai trouvé une, je l'ai saisie. Donc je suppose, d'une certaine manière, que tu m'a aidé à sortir. Même si tu n'en as pas eut conscience."

"Je suis désolé," murmura Peter. James savait que c'était destiné à eux les trois, mais ce fut Sirius qui le va sa main gauche. C'était la bonne réponse.

"Nous savons, Queudver." Peter saisit la main offerte. "Ce qui importe c'est que tu ais finalement fait le bon choix."

------------

Le petit déjeuner commença comme d'habitude, mais ne finit pas ainsi. Les yeux bouffis et chancelant (lui et Ron s'étaient arrangés pour se réveiller plus tard que d'habitude), Harry prit sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor dans la grande Salle sans faire attention à ce que l'entourait. C'était, après tout, juste le début normal d'un jour normal à Poudlard. On était vendredi, ce qui signifiait que leur premier cours était Métamorphose, et les choses auraient pu être bien, bien pires. Au moins ils n'étaient pas des troisièmes années et ne commençaient pas avec Potions. Arg.

Au milieu de tout ça, Harry n'avait même pas eut une chance de commencer à se poser des questions sur le mystérieux Animagus qu'ils avaient trouvé le soir précédent avant que les choses ne deviennent bizarres.

"Harry, c'est pas ta mère qui est assise près du Professeur Rogue?"

La question de Ron fit lever les yeux d'Harry de son repas avec surprise. "Quoi ?"

"Juste là. A la grande table—"

"Ne montre pas du doigt, Ron !" siffla Hermione au rouquin de l'autre côté. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Au lieu de cela, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort de nettoyage pour ses lunettes, qui étaient encore maculées de la peinture rose de leur dernière farce. Mais il n'avait pas d'hallucinations.

"Ouais," répondit-il avec confusion. "Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là." _Et ce n'est pas Maman d'oublier de me dire qu'elle vient à Poudlard_, ajouta t-il mentalement.

"Et je me demande pourquoi elle est assise près de _Rogue_," renchérit Ron, faisant soupirer Harry.

"Ils sont amis," expliqua t-il sans joie.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Ron, juste comme Hermione sursautait.

"Tu plaisantes."

"J'aimerais," répondit sèchement Harry. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, franchement. Papa et Rogue se _détestent, mais Maman et lui étaient amis à l'école."_

Ron fronça des sourcils. "Mais je pensais que ta mère était à Gryffondor, Harry."

"Elle l'était."

"Je suppose que les choses étaient différentes, dans le temps," Hermione haussa les épaules, mais sa réponse assombrit seulement Ron davantage.

"Franchement, Hermione! C'est un Serpentard!"

Elle secoua la tête et soupira d'exaspération. "Ron, faut-il vraiment quelqu'un n'ayant _pas_ grandi dans le Monde magique pour imaginer que ça puisse avoir été différent ?"

"Peut-être que si tu sortais ta tête des bouquins un peu plus souvent pour regarder autour de toi, tu réaliserais que le monde _est comme ça," rétorqua Ron. Harry grogna._

"Peut-être que si tu ouvrais un livre un peu plus souvent, tu n'aurais pas autant de problèmes !"

"Problèmes ? Tu as eut presque autant de retenues que moi—"

"Est-ce que vous pourriez vous tenir _tranquille ?" demanda soudain Percy Weasley, levant la tête dans leur direction plus loin dans la table. "Certains essayent d'étudier ici!"_

"Etudier ? Frimer tu veux dire !" ricana George tandis qu'il s'asseyait parmi eux, sautant immédiatement à la rescousse de ses camarades Misfits. "Comme si cinq minutes de plus allaient faire une différence à tes examens, Ô Parfait Préfet Percy."

Percy lui jeta un regard, mais Fred l'empêcha promptement de répondre en lui marchant "accidentellement" sur le pied. "Oh! Désolé! C'étaient tes chaussures?"

"Oui, c'étaient mes chaussures, pauvre simulacre de frère," grogna Percy. "Si vous six—" Lee les avaient rejoint avec les jumeaux "—ne vous tenez pas tranquilles, je vais aller dire un mot au Professeur Fletcher."

Fred roula des yeux et s'assit. "Grandis un peu, Perce."

"Grandis un peu ?" fit Percy en écho. "Qui es-tu pour—"

"Hé !" s'exclama Lee. "Ce serait pas ton père, Harry ?"

Les têtes pivotèrent et la dispute fut oubliée. Après tout, bien que pour Harry, James Potter soit juste son père, pour tous les autres à la table, c'était un héros. Même si les Weasley et Hermione l'avaient déjà rencontré, ils continuaient à le considérer comme quelqu'un de célèbre, et le plus ancien Auror du Ministère ne venait pas si souvent en visite à Poudlard. Et, c'était bien  James Potter qui venait en effet d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, rendant la journée d'Harry encore plus étrange. Il était précédé de Remus Lupin et suivi par une autre figure familière.

"Qui c'est ?" demanda Ron.

"Peter Pettigrew," répondit Harry, se demandant quand exactement Peter était revenu eau pays. D'après ce qu'il savait, Peter était en Norvège… mais encore une fois, si le mystérieux sorcier était bien Sirius Black, Harry pouvait comprendre sa présence.

"Le Maraudeur ?" demanda aussitôt George. Harry hocha la tête.

"Waw." Les sourcils de Fred s'écarquillèrent, et les jumeaux échangèrent des regards tandis que les trois Maraudeurs prenaient place à la grande table. 

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. A la place, il regardait vers ses parents et leurs vieux amis, remarquant les mots couverts échangés par Peter et Rogue. Les deux hommes étaient étrangement cordiaux à propos de ce dont ils parlaient, et ceci posait question à Harry. Remus et son père étaient aussi en train de discuter, et il vit également le Professeur Fletcher échanger un hochement de tête avec son père. Sa mère, d'un autre côté, semblait parfaitement à l'aise parmi eux tous, assise entre Peter et Rogue avec une drôle d'expression toute douce. Elle souriait légèrement tandis que tous deux semblaient se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose. Mais c'était son père qui intéressait le plus Harry ; James Potter semblait exténué, avec de sombres poches sous les yeux et des cheveux ébouriffés qui ne pouvaient venir que d'un important manque de sommeil. Pourtant, ses yeux noisettes étaient brillants et son sourire sincère tandis qu'il parlait au directeur de Poudlard. Lors d'une pause dans la conversation, il rencontra le regard d'Harry et lui envoya un clin d'œil heureux.

Ce fut ce qui le décida. Harry regarda l'heure et comprit qu'il pouvait le faire— de justesse mais quand même. Il marmonna des excuses à ses amis, prétendant avoir oublié son exemplaire de _Forces Obscures : Comment s'en protéger, il sortit de table et se rua à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois là-bas, il retourna sa malle pour trouver la vieille cape d'invisibilité de son père._

S'ils ne voulaient pas lui parler, il trouverait tout seul.

------------

L'univers tourna autour de lui, et avec un suprême effort, il le fit cesser. Les douze dernières heures avaient été, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, _éclaircissants_. Un pressentiment au fond de lui dit que tout avait changé. Plus rien n'était pareil. Ou, peut-être…? Peut-être que rien n'avait changé, et que tout était pareil. Visions de ténèbres—et de lumières—de passé, présent, et futur—le hantaient à présent. Tout était différent. Tout avait changé. 

Albus Dumbledore cligna des yeux, et comme ça ne marchait pas, secoua la tête dans une vaine tentative pour clarifier tout ça. Cela l'aidait en partie, mais comme il l'avait appris depuis des années, la seule façon de vraiment échapper à ces visions était de les laisser passer—mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Pas maintenant. Trop de choses avaient changées. C'était toujours la même chose. Des promesses qui avaient été tenues et ainsi avaient pu modifier le destin. Il cligna encore des yeux, et témoignant comme rarement de sa grande frustration, se leva et arpenta son bureau. 

Il haïssait les visions.

Il n'était pas un voyant. Tout mais pas ça. Il n'avait ni le talent ni l'inclination pour la Divination. Cependant, il était différent. D'une façon que nul ne pouvait imaginer, et encore moins comprendre. Et il ne voyait pas le futur—ou plutôt, quelque fois il le faisait, mais il le comprenait rarement. Il voyait seulement des images, des pièces, et les assemblaient du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il s'accrochait aux morceaux, et espérait, priait, pour avoir juste. Il avait eu tort trop souvent, et raison tout autant. Mais dans les cas où il espérait le plus, il s'était avant tout trompé. Et Dumbledore ne savait pas si le monde s'en portait mieux ou moins bien.

Mais il n'était pas un _voyant. Son pouvoir était bien plus ancien, et beaucoup moins bienvenu. Pour ne pas dire plus puissant—mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Dumbledore n'était pas un homme qui insistait sur la puissance, excepté comme moyen d'arriver à ses fins._

Tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas, il pensait, et son esprit se clarifiait lentement. Une fin ? Inconsciemment, il trouva sa main gauche en essayant de jouer avec l'extrémité de sa longue barbe, et se demanda pourquoi il la gardait si longue. Etait-ce parce que de longs et flottant cheveux d'argent était ce que les gens attendaient d'un vénérable et vieux sorcier? Il avait passé tellement de temps dans sa vie à se conformer aux attentes… Et puis encore, ils avaient besoin de lui pour être ancien et sage. _Mais une fin ? Etait-ce seulement possible après si__ longtemps? Les possibilités traversaient son esprit. Dumbledore pensa loin dans le futur —puis il songea au passé, et à la prophétie qu'ils avaient tous pensé brisée. Le présent s'imposa enfin, ramenant ses pensées vers Poudlard._

Et vers un homme qu'il avait pensé qu'il les briseraient auparavant.

------------

Malheureusement pour Harry, un visage très familier l'arrêta sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Anxieusement, il cessa ses pas, essayant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin et de ne plus faire le moindre bruit, mais son froncement de sourcils l'informa qu'il avait été repéré. _Comment savait-elle ? - voulut demander Harry, mais il ne savait jamais. Peut-être avait-il tort. Peut-être…?_

"Retire cette cape, Harry," dit fermement sa mère.

_Comment avait-elle _su ? En soupirant, il fit ce qu'elle avait dit, mais Lily devait avoir vu le regard déprimé sur son visage. Elle eut un léger sourire.

"Tes chaussures, chéri," expliqua sa mère. "Tu a besoin d'être plus prudent en revêtant cette cape." Harry fronça les sourcils. "De plus, je t'ai vu quitter la Grande Salle."

Harry fit une boule de la cape dans sa main avec colère. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui avait porté chance cette fois. "Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut rien me dire?" demanda t-il. "Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe."

Inexplicablement, sa mère sourit gentiment. Harry n'était pas habitué à une telle attitude, spécialement de la part de ses parents, qui, bien qu'ils l'aimaient, ne voulaient pas faire de lui un enfant gâté. En fait, l'exact opposé était habituellement vrai. "Tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander."

"Quoi ?"

"Harry, nous jugeons parfois qu'il vaut mieux ne rien te dire, mais ton père et moi ne te garderont jamais éloigné de Sirius. C'est ton parrain."

"Oh." Il déglutit, comme si elle l'avait grondé. Il semblait qu'il avait passé trop de temps à briser les règles pour se souvenir que quelques fois il suffisait de demander pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait.

Mais sa mère sourit simplement de nouveau, serrant son épaule. "Viens, Harry. Allons rencontrer ton parrain."

------------

Harry avait toujours connu l'infirmerie comme un endroit tranquille—c'était, après tout, le royaume de Madame Pomfresh, et elle y régnait d'une main de fer, repoussant tous ceux qui en troublait la paix et la tranquillité. A ce moment, pourtant, l'endroit était tout sauf calme ; le père d'Harry était assis près d'un lit, les traits plissés de rire et les yeux brillants.

"Tu te souviens," demandait-il, "la fois où on a ensorcelé les chaises de la table des Serpentards pour…"

"…projeter quiconque s'asseyait dessus en l'air," termina Peter pou lui avec un sourire. "Et quand ils ont essayé de les faire revenir—oh, c'était parfait!"

"Les cheveux à la couleur arc-en-ciel étaient un détail de goût, je l'admets" ajouta sèchement Remus. Puis un rire méchant échappa au directeur. "Surtout sur Rogue…"

"Oh, mais tu oublies la tentative de vengeance d'Avery," le coupa Peter. "Je n'avais jamais vu une farce aussi mal faite…"

"Sans compter ta tentative d'ensorceler Rodolphus Lestrange lors de notre première année," le coupa une voix calme, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur l'homme dans le lit. Il cligna brièvement des yeux. Si son parrain (il était toujours étrange de penser que son parrain longtemps perdu était _vivant_) était toujours pale, loqueteux et affreusement sous-alimenté, il paraissait différent. Il y avait quelque chose de vivant dans ses yeux bleus et une tentative de sourire, bien que cela semble douloureux, éclaira son visage en un homme différent. Pour la première fois, Harry reconnu le Sirius Black que ses parents aveint connus.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment une blague, tu sais," Peter tentait de se défendre tandis que les autres riaient ; après un moment, il laissa finalement tomber et pouffa aussi "Et si ça n'avait pas été pour toi—" Il s'interrompit comme les yeux de Sirius tombaient sur Harry et sa mère.

"Salut, Lily."

"Sirius…" Harry resta en arrière tandis que sa mère approchait du lit, s'asseyait sur le bord et prenait la main gauche que Sirius lui offrait. Sa voix était très douce. "Nous te devons tellement…"

"Arrête," la coupa tranquillement son parrain. "J'ai déjà eut cette discussion avec James un peu plus tôt, et je ne vais pas recommencer. J'ai fait mon choix, Lily, et je le referai."

"Mais—"

"Non." La voix était peut-être faible, mais sans concessions. Lily dut l'entendre, parce qu'elle soupira.

"Très bien," répondit la mère de Harry après un moment. "Laisse moi au moins te dire merci, alors."

Au début, il sembla que Sirius voulait argumenter, mais après un moment de silence, il sourit légèrement. "De rien, alors."

Harry regarda sa mère sourire et se baisser pour embrasser Sirius sur la joue ; son père, toutefois, semblait moins réjoui. "Comment se fait-il," demanda James Potter, "que je peux me tuer à essayer de lui faire entendre raison et que Lily avec quinze mots se fait entendre ?"

Peter renifla. "Bienvenue dans la vie de couple, Cornedrue."

"J'aurai pensé que tu y serais habitué à présent," ajouta Remus avec philosophie.

Lily sourit simplement de façon innocente à son époux et se redressa. Harry pouffa dans son coin, mais son père n'était pas disposé au laisser-aller. Il regarda Sirius. "Alors ?"

"Elle a demandé plus gentiment." Quelque chose scintilla dans les yeux de Sirius pour un moment, mais avant que Harry puisse deviner ce que c'était, sa mère l'avait poussé en avant. Ses mains posées sur ses épaules, l'empêchant d'aller se cacher quelque part, comme il en sentait soudain le besoin.

"Sirius," dit-elle, "je voudrais te présenter Harry."

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens, et Harry essaya de ne pas se tortiller d'inconfort. Le meilleur ami de son père le regardait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un enfant de onze ans auparavant, silencieux et… pas choqué, mais quelque chose comme ça. De son côté, Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire—_Qu'est-ce que tu dis à un parrain qui était supposé être mort pendant presque toute ta vie ?_ Dans le long moment de silence, il sentit tous les yeux de la pièce posés sur lui, et Harry savait qu'il devait faire ou dire quelque chose. Mais sa vie en aurait-elle dépendue, il n'aurait pas trouvé quoi. Finalement, pourtant, Sirius brisa le silence.

"Tu as grandi," tenta t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça? Finalement, il choisit un "C'est bon de te rencontrer" peu compromettant.

"Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda tranquillement Sirius.

"Pas vraiment," admit Harry.

"C'est pas grave. J'avais l'habitude de te garder quand tu étais petit…" il sourit légèrement. "Tu as trempé toute ma robe, une fois, juste avant que j'aille travailler… ça a rendu ma journée très intéressante." Les adultes pouffèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" demanda Harry avec intérêt. Il se souvenait de Sirius dans quelques flashes de souvenirs, mais il ne se remémorait aucune occupation à associer avec son parrain.

Les yeux de l'homme pâle clignotèrent pour rencontrer brièvement ceux de James. "J'étais Auror, comme ton père."

"Oh."

"Alors tu joue au Quidditch, on m'a dit," dit ensuite Sirius, faisant presque oublier à Harry son inconfort. Il sourit.

"Ouais. Je suis l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, même si je ne suis qu'en première année. Le Professeur Fletcher m'ai laissé faire parce qu'il dit que je suis doué."

"Ca ne me surprend pas, connaissant le talent de ton père," répondit Sirius avec un sourire. "Et j'ai aussi entendu que toi et quelques amis à toi êtes parvenus à provoquer de considérables… troubles ici à Poudlard ?" 

Harry dut se rappeler que Remus était le directeur avant de répondre comme il le voulait. "Nous…euh…continuons quelques traditions, oui."

"Oh, bon sang, Sirius—ne les _encourage pas," coupa Remus._

"Pourquoi pas, Lunard ?" demanda innocemment son parrain. "D'autre part, je ne me rappelle pas que _toi, tu ais eut besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements—"_

"Je suis le directeur, maintenant, s'il faut te le rappeler !"

Les yeux de Sirius pétillèrent. "Oups."

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et Harry réalisa soudain combien son parrain pouvait être _chouette_. Sirius Black ne détenait pas le record de retenues pour rien, supposait-il et puis… De toute évidence, Remus le réalisa aussi, parce que tandis que les autres pouffaient, il grogna. Finalement, pourtant, Lily parla plus sérieusement.

"Vous réalisez que tout autant que nous apprécions cette réunion, nous ne devrions probablement pas être ici. Nos présences à Poudlard vont indubitablement indiquer la localisation de Sirius à Voldemort—"

"Il sait déjà que tu es là."

La voix neutre appartenait à Rogue, dont la silhouette se tenait à la porte, sa robe noire et son air résolu et sombre rendant son visage encore plus menaçant et démoniaque que d'habitude. Alors qu'Harry le regardait, sentant sa colère s'enflammer, Rogue continua, "Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre cette _charmante_ réunion de famille, mais il le sait déjà."

"Comment ?" demanda Peter avec angoisse.

"Parce que je lui ai dit." Le vice-directeur entra dans la pièce, adressant un léger signe de tête à l'assemblée. Personne ne sembla disposé à dire quoi que ce soit tandis qu'un silence désagréable régnait. Harry parla avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, rempli d'indignation et de colère.

"Quoi ?" demanda t-il. "_Vous lui avez dit ? Ca veut dire que vous êtes—"_

"Bien sûr que je suis un Mangemort," le coupa Rogue d'un ton doucereux, levant les yeux au ciel, et se tournant vers Lily pour lui parler. Mais Harry lui retourna la politesse, et le coupa à son tour. A ce moment là, la tête lui tournait. Il se demandait pourquoi personne ne faisait _rien _? N'avaient-ils pas _entendu _? La fureur forma ses paroles, et il ne fit pas attention qu'il parlait à un professeur.

"Espèce de trai—"

Rogue gronda. "Restez tranquille, petit idiot," grinça t-il. "Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne comprenez pas !"

"Severus !" claqua la mère d'Harry en retour.

Le vice-directeur s'arrêta. "Mes excuses, Lily, James." Mais ses yeux étaient toujours sombres. "Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette discussion sans _enfants_ dans la pièce?"

"Tu as déjà gaspillé cette opportunité, Severus," répondit le père d'Harry avec d'un air fatigué. Il semblait soudain très las. "Il vaut mieux qu'il sache dès à présent toute la vérité, et pas seulement une partie."

"Ah, mais puis-je être sûr qu'il ne la partagera pas avec ses insupportables petits _amis_?" Les yeux noirs de Rogues étaient concentrés sur Harry, à présent, et il se força pour ne pas flancher ou exploser de colère – les deux sentiments qu'il sentait l'assaillir. Cependant, la légère pression de son père sur son épaule lui disait que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec Rogue ? Pourquoi le haïssait-il tellement ?

"Je sais garder un secret," rétorqua t-il.

"Assez." Remus devança toutes leurs répliques d'une voix dure, et en effet, les parents d'Harry avaient ouvert la bouche pour parler, de même que Rogue— Harry ne le sut jamais qui Lily et James étaient sur le point de réprimander, lui ou le Maître des Potions. Il fronça les sourcils. _C'est un Mangemort. Il est l'un d'entre eux. Il est l'un de ceux qui ont tué mes grands-parents avant que je puisse même les connaître. Il l'un de ceux qui essaient de tuer mon père presque tous les jours._ Mais ce fut Sirius Black qui parla ensuite d'une voix faible et fatiguée.

"Je suppose que ça signifie que tu est venu me tuer."

Il semblait étrangement peu angoissé par cette perspective.

Rogue secoua la tête. "Non. Pas moi. Mais quelqu'un va essayer, très certainement."

"Comme c'est facile," répondit sèchement Sirius, mais Harry vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de son père.

"Je peux poster quelques Aurors ici—"

"Non," dit doucement Sirius. "Pourquoi découvrir Rogue quand nous n'avons pas à le faire? Poudlard est en sécurité, et je ne suis pas _incompétent_, James—juste blessé." 

"Assez blessé pour que je ne veuille pas que tu le sois davantage," rétorqua le père de Harry.

Harry vit leurs yeux se rencontrer. Son père et son parrain se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Chacun demandait à l'autre de céder mais aucun des deux n'y semblait près. Les yeux bleus plongèrent dans les bruns, et finalement, il sentit que Sirius avait gagné, malgré la douleur et l'épuisement dans son regard.

"J'ai survécu jusque-là," dit doucement Sirius. "Je ne vais pas mourir à cause de un ou deux malheureux Mangemorts." Il lança un regard à Rogue qui était tout sauf amical. "Sans vouloir t'offenser."

"Sans offense," répliqua sèchement le Mangemort. "J'ai toujours voulu au moins trois malheureux Mangemorts, moi-même."

Quelques-uns des adultes laissèrent échapper un rire, mais Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Rogue venait de faire une _blague ? Impossible. Mais ils n'étaient pas en colère contre lui, et ils n'étaient pas surpris, ce qui signifiait—_

"Vous êtes un espion ?" Harry laissa échapper.

"Admirable déduction, Mr. Potter," répondit sarcastiquement le vice-directeur.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son père le coupa avec une autre pression d'avertissement sur ses épaules. Puis James se retourna vers Rogue. "Merci, Severus."

"Ne fais rien de stupide, Black," dit Rogue à Sirius en réponse. "Je détesterai aller à tes funérailles _de nouveau."_

Sirius roula des yeux. "Je doute sincèrement que tu sois venues aux premières."

"Tu as raison. Je n'y suis pas allé." Sur cela, le vice-directeur s'en fut aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant, cependant, la pièce avec une température un peu plus fraîche. Après un moment, Lily parla enfin.

"Bien, je dois aller travailler—"

"Moi aussi," dit doucement Peter. "On va au Ministère ensemble?"

"Très bien,"répondit Lily. "James…?"

"Je m'en charge," répondit le père d'Harry, et il sut confusément que ça voulait dire _lui_. Quelques fois il se sentait comme une balle de ping-pong moldue rebondissant entre ses parents. "Je te reverrai plus tard, Sirius, d'accord ?"

"J'y compte bien." Ils se serrèrent la main, et Harry suivit ses parents et Peter hors de la pièce après avoir lui aussi dit au revoir à son parrain. Rapidement, sa mère et Peter disparurent dans le couloir, se dirigeant, sans aucun doute, vers le plus proche foyer connecté au réseau de Cheminette. Harry, de son côté, suivit simplement son père dans la direction opposée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans une petite salle de classe peu usitée dans laquelle Harry n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Son père posa un charme de silence dans la pièce et se tourna vers lui.

"Tu sais pourquoi nous devons parler, n'est-ce pas?" 

Harry soupira. "Le Professeur Rogue," répondit-il d'un ton morne, attendant l'approbation de son père. "Je suis désolé d'avoir été si impoli, Papa, c'était juste si _fou_…"

Mais son père le surprit en riant. "Harry, le monde ne va pas s'écrouler parce que tu as eu quelques mots durs avec Rogue. En fait, si un Potter et un Rogue ne se sentaient pas radicalement différent l'un de l'autre, je pense que quelque chose n'irait pas—mais en tant que père, je dois te rappeler le respect dû à tes professeurs."

"Oui, Papa." Au moins son père comprenait. Papa était plus facile que Maman pour des choses comme ça, et Harry savait qu'il était en train d'essayer de cacher un sourire.

"Toutefois, ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je voulais te parler," continua son père. "Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, Harry, c'est ta promesse que tu ne diras à _personne_, même pas Ron et Hermione, que le Professeur Rogue est un espion. Ca pourrait lui coûter la vie."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Mais c'est un Mangemort."

"Bien sur qu'il en est un. Mais il est de notre côté, et cela depuis longtemps." 

Toutes les choses bizarres prenaient un sens, spécialement la petite escapade nocturne de Rogue avant Noël… "Alors, ça veut dire que Quirrell en est un, aussi?"

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire ça," dit son père après un instant d'hésitation. Le sourire, remarqua t-il, avait à présent disparu.

"C'est un truc de l'Ordre du Phénix, pas vrai?" soupira Harry.

"Tu n'est pas censé savoir tout ça, Harry."

"J'ai des oreilles, Papa. Et des yeux," répondit-il. "J'ai onze ans, tu sais."

James pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, faisant grogner Harry. "Je le sais. Tu me promet que tu garderas le secret?"

"Je te le promet, Papa."

+++

Le prochain ? Un autre petit-déjeuner très agité à Poudlard….très, très agité…


	23. A tout prix

**Promesses tenues –**

Disclaimer: JKR les créa. Robin4 leur inventa des aventures. Fénice lut et s'enthousiasma. Alana Chantelune décida de l'aider à traduire. Ainsi naquit la légende.

_Snape sneered._

_Sirius snorted._

_Remus intervened._

Ce sont des phrases comme ça qui m'ont décidé à traduire cette histoire… J'espère qu'elles vous font pleurer de rire comme moi… (Fénice)

Désolée pour le retard… mais vous savez… la vie….

** Chapitre vingt-trois - À tout prix **

Les cours continuèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les professeurs avaient l'air légèrement tendu. La rumeur courut sans fin dans le château que le mystérieux sorcier qui se cachait dans l'Infirmerie n'était autre que Sirius Black. Celui qui venait de s'enfuir d'Azkaban et qui était maintenant au plus haut de la liste des ennemis de Vous-savez-qui. Certains pensèrent bien sûr que c'étaient des bêtises. D'autres, Harry compris, savaient. Il avait dû l'expliquer à Ron et Hermione. Mais George et Fred avaient deviné seuls. Et ce que les Weasley savaient, Lee le savait. Les Misfits étaient ainsi légèrement en avance sur les autres et se permettaient de rire quand Malefoy et ses amis affirmaient que nul ne pouvait s'échapper d'Azkaban.

Harry avait rendu visite à son parrain trois fois pendant cette semaine. La première fois avec Remus, puis tout seul. Sirius pouvait se montrer étrangement différent. Il y avait des fois où il pouvait rire et blaguer comme la première fois où Harry l'avait rencontré. Mais d'autres, il se faisait silencieux et hanté, ces yeux se faisaient distants et son esprit semblait pris au piège dans son propre enfer. Harry ne posait jamais de questions. Sirius ne disait jamais rien. Mais il était clair que le plus vieil ami de son père avait été dans un endroit où les cauchemars devenaient la réalité – voire pire – des endroits où les cauchemars auraient tenus du rêve. Malgré tout, la vie continuait à Poudlard. L'année scolaire continuait sa course tranquille. Les choses étaient aussi normales qu'elles pouvaient l'être au milieu d'une guerre entre la lumière et les ténèbres. 

Mais un matin, un murmure traversa la Grande salle : le directeur entra, un autre homme à ses cotés. Il portait des robes d'un bleu si sombre qu'elles paraissaient noires. Il marchait en boitant légèrement, faisant porter son poids sur sa jambe droite. Il avait l'air toujours faible mais il avait retrouvé un peu ses couleurs et ses cheveux qui frôlaient ses épaules semblaient eux aussi plus nombreux. Son humeur semblait aussi s'être améliorée et on le voyait plaisanter avec naturel avec Remus.

« C'est lui ? » demanda Fred à sa droite.

Harry sourit. « Ouais »

Soudain son parrain sentit son regard et lui sourit. Harry lui répondit par un petit signe de la main. Mais le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit vite quand il échangea un regard empoisonné avec le professeur Rogue. Harry les observa avec intérêt. Même s'ils étaient du même coté, ils n'étaient visiblement pas des amis. Si un regard avait pu tuer, les deux seraient tombés au même instant – de même que tous ceux qui se seraient trouvé entre eux.

Rogue ricana

Sirius grogna.

Remus intervint.

------------

« Assieds-toi ». La brusquerie de la main qui éloigna la chaise de Sirius de la table donna toute la mesure de l'irritation de Remus. Le directeur – le faiseur de paix depuis leur enfance – s'était volontairement placé entre son vieil ami et son adjoint.

« Je ne suis pas un invalide, Remus » gronda Sirius. Mais il s'assit. Quand Remus avait cette expression-là, ça ne servait à rien de discuter.

« Non, mais presque, » lui répondit calmement son vieil ami. « Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas perdre cette jambe, tu sais ».

Sirius soupira. La fracture était compliquée et l'infection ancienne. Poppy avait Presque du lui couper. Le fait qu'il continue à boiter le rendait fou. « Je sais ».

« Comme c'est dommage » murmura Rogue à la gauche de Remus. Sirius n'en fut pas surpris mais le directeur se tourna violemment sur sa chaise pour jauger l'autre homme.

« Je ne supporterais pas que mon petit-déjeuner devienne une bataille » souffla-t-il. « Soyez civils ».

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Rogue s'adoucit. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils. « Je le ferai si ta tête brûlée d'ami accepte de ne pas me provoquer ».

Provoquer ? Sirius faillit exploser de rire mais il réussit à s'arrêter à temps. Il n'avait échangé qu'une poignée de mots avec Rogue en une décennie. Il n'avait pas l'intention de provoquer cet imbécile… en tout cas pas au petit-déjeuner. En outre, après dix années passées dans les mains de Voldemort, toutes les insultes et provocations infantiles de Rogue lui paraissaient tout à fait mineures. Il souleva un sourcil ironique.

« Avec plaisir ».

Le regard appuyé de Remus apprit à Sirius qu'il avait perçu les implications de sa réponse, à savoir : je te déteste sincèrement mais j'ai des problèmes plus importants que toi. 

Sans rien n'ajouter, Rogue se tourna et se mit à discuter avec Mundungus Fletcher. Il cherchait visiblement à nier l'existence même de Sirius. Ce que ce dernier trouvait tout à fait souhaitable. Il avait déjà assez de mal à réapprendre à vivre sans devoir y ajouter un Severus Rogue.

Le petit déjeuner arriva en un clin d'œil fidèle à la réputation d'excellence des elfes de maison de Poudlard. Sirius aurait été content de toute nourriture pourvue qu'elle soit en quantité suffisante. Sa semaine passée à l'infirmerie, il avait redécouvert ce qu'était la nourriture. Ce que lui donnaient les gardiens de Voldemort à manger ne méritait pas ce nom. Et la richesse des mets de Poudlard était toujours un défi à son estomac encore fragile. Sirius s'attaqua donc à son petit-déjeuner avec précaution. Il écoutait le murmure des conversation de la Grande salle et s'étonnait de ce que le monde ait si peu changé en son absence.

Pendant les cinq années d'enfer qu'il avait passé à Azkaban – il avait eu le sinistre privilège d'y être le premier prisonnier de Voldemort – il avait fini par oublier que le monde extérieur existait. A la fin, il n'y arrivait plus… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Peter. Une amertume insoupçonnée se répandit en lui. Pourtant il avait pardonné à son ami. Sans doute parce que les autres Maraudeurs avaient besoin qu'il le fasse. Peter avait fait le bon choix, même si c'était un peu tard. Sirius ne se sentait pas capable de refuser à ses amis que leur connivence soit de nouveau complète. Il ne pouvait pas se le refuser à lui-même. N'était-ce pas le souvenir de ses amis qui l'avait maintenu en vie toutes ces années, d'abord dans le domaine de Voldemort puis à Azkaban ?

En enfer.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Sirius dut se battre pour le contrôler. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant alors que le soleil brillait et que les enfants riaient dans le réfectoire. Des rires, des espoirs, de l'innocence. Tout ce qu'on lui avait volé pendant trop longtemps. Il se demanda s'il en serait de nouveau capable un jour.

A certains moments, oui. Il s'était surpris à rire avec James, Remus et Peter le tout premier jour. Ils avaient été plus joviaux que lui mais il avait souri, sans se forcer. Ca devait être ça le pouvoir de guérison de l'amitié. Mais, malgré ces progrès, Sirius savait que ça ne suffisait pas. Il était loin d'être guéri et n'y arriverait pas avant longtemps. Il connaissait ses démons. Il avait vécu avec eux pendant une décennie.

Douleur.

En une seconde, il se retrouva là-bas.

« Dis-moi » demandait la voix glaciale. Mais, comme toujours, il refusait. Il devait être fort, pour ses amis, pour James…

« Dis-moi »

Douleur.

« Je ne trahirai pas mes amis ». La douleur de nouveau. Rien de neuf mais quand même. Son âme devait se battre pour ne pas céder sous l'assaut. Il pouvait résister. Il le devait.

Une main froide, si froide, passait sur son visage.

« Trahir ? Mais est-ce trahir quand vos amis vous croient mort ? »

« Sirius ? »

Il s'arracha à son souvenir d'un sursaut. Il secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas quand c'était. Un moment parmi des millions. Voldemort voulait tant trouver les Potter. Il le voulait toujours.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » La main de Remus se posa sur son épaule et Sirius dut se forcer pour ne pas tressaillir. Il devait réapprendre que tout contact humain n'amenait pas obligatoirement la douleur.

« Ca va » dit il doucement, repoussant encore une fois ses souvenirs. « Je pensais juste… »

« Bien sûr »

Question muette, offre sans parole. Nous sommes là si tu en as besoin disait le regard inquiet de Remus. Sirius se força à sourire pour rassurer son ami. Il savait. Il comprenait même. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Ca faisait trop longtemps. Remus pressa son épaule une fois, doucement puis le contact disparut. Remus connaissait les démons. Il combattait les siens tous les mois. 

Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à devenir inconfortable. Remus visiblement ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Et Sirius lui essayait de se souvenir comment se comportaient les humains. Ils étaient frères, oui. Mais un de ces frères était parti pendant longtemps. Quand il ne put plus supporter le silence, Sirius dit doucement :

« C'est bizarre » commença-t-il. « Tant de choses changent, et pourtant beaucoup restent à l'identique »

« Tout change mais pas toutes les choses » répondit doucement Remus. Ils avaient eu l'habitude de dire cela. Dans une vie qui avait disparu.

« J'espère » grommela Sirius.

Il ne faisait que picorer dans son assiette. Il savait qu'il aurait dû manger vraiment mais il n'avait pas faim. Pomfresh lui aurait fait la morale si elle avait vu le peu qu'il avait mangé. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas dans la grande salle et Sirius pouvait se sentir libre. Il savait qu'il devait reprendre du poids ( et il l'avait même déjà fait en partie ), mais à ce moment-là, la vision des élèves souriants et rieurs – furtifs échos de son passé le plus heureux – lui coupait tout appétit. D'un certain coté, ça faisait du bien de voir que dans ce sombre monde, Poudlard restait Poudlard. Mais, d'un autre, quand il regardait la table des Serpentards, il se rappelait combien de ses camarades avaient choisi la voie des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de se demander combien de ces élèves feraient le même choix. 

Il espérait qu'ils seraient peu nombreux mais il n'y comptait pas. Mais comme auparavant, Poudlard était un terrain neutre – fermement ancré dans la magie blanche mais aussi un lieu où l'on pouvait faire son choix. C'étaient ici qu'on choisissait sa vie. Le jour de son diplôme, Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit : « aujourd'hui vous nous quittez pour rejoindre un monde très différent de celui que vous avez laissé il y a sept ans. Vous êtes des hommes et des femmes aujourd'hui et vous allez devoir prendre des décisions. Et un jour viendra, proche ou lointain, où il vous faudra choisir entre le juste et le facile… ».

Il avait choisi. D'autres aussi.

« Sirius ? » - demanda de nouveau Remus.

Il tourna légèrement la tête. « Oui ? »

« Je dois y aller, » répondit le directeur. « Severus et moi avons une réunion avec Croupton dans une demi-heure. »

« Croupton ?» demanda il, un peu perdu.

« Le vice-ministre de la magie »

Tant de choses avaient changé… « Qui dirige le département d'application des lois magiques, alors ? »

« Arabella Figg »

Moody était mort. Il le savait. Voldemort s'était fait un plaisir de lui annoncer ça personnellement, il y avait quatre ans maintenant. C'était même un de ses souvenirs les plus clairs à Azkaban. Avec la douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était toujours réjoui de la mort des forts Et Alastor avait été son mentor, des années auparavant. Les souvenirs… Il ne trouva que cette réponse : « Oh… »

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Remus visiblement inquiet.

Une bouffée d'irritation. Pendant un instant, Sirius dut lutter contre le besoin de lui jeter de nouveau à la tête : « je ne suis pas un invalide, nom de dieu ! ». Mais il se retint. Remus demandait cela parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Sirius le savait. Ca n'aurait pas été très gentil de le lui reprocher. Qu'on s'inquiète pour lui paraissait si étrange… "Ouais, ça va aller".

« Tu es sûr ? »

« J'en suis sûr, Lunard » répondit Sirius mais une mise en garde brilla dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Remus aller trop loin, quand même. Mais il se reprit un peu. « J'irai m'allonger après le petit-déjeuner, promis ».

Un sourcil s'arqua. Seul Remus était capable de rendre le doute si élégant et si poli.

« Vraiment. J'ai promis à Pomfresh… si je ne le fais pas, elle me jettera six sorts différents qui dureront jusqu'à dimanche » expliqua-t-il.

Remus sourit. « Oh, je vois ».

« J'imagine » grommela Sirius au moment où son ami se levait.

« Pouvons-nous y aller Severus ? » demanda poliment le directeur.

« Tout à fait » répondit sèchement Rogue. Remus dit au revoir à Sirius d'un signe de tête mais Rogue fit comme s'il n'était pas là. Tout n'avait pas changé finalement. Une sorte de sourire faillit s'installer sur le visage de Sirius mais il secoua la tête, questionnant lui-même son étrange sens de l'humour. Les dix années passées dans les mains de Voldemort avaient fait de lui un sacré cynique.

Petit à petit, la table des professeurs se vida. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Sirius, Chourave et Quirrell. Chourave n'avait pas grand chose à préparer dans les serres, pensa-t-il (comment préparer des plantes de toutes façons ?). Mais la pauvre femme dut se sentir seule car elle s'enfuit quelques secondes après le départ de Fletcher. Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait rien d'un bon animateur de conversation – tout plutôt que cela. Il avait trop à faire à laisser ses yeux errer dans le vague et à s'efforcer de s'habituer à la réalité. Quirrell, vu ses tentatives balbutiantes, n'avait pas beaucoup mieux à offrir. Après le départ de la morose directrice des Poufsouffles, plus rien ne vint déranger Sirius qui était seul à être assis au milieu de la table, Quirrell occupant le bout gauche. Rien de plus parfait, pensa-t-il.

Il s'attaqua de nouveau sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme à ses oeufs et décida qu'il avait besoin de plus de sel. Mais quand il s'empara de la salière, il découvrit à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle était singulièrement plus légère qu'avant. Il s'en était servie que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était même vide. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi moi? Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers Quirrell et remarqua qu'il y avait de fait une autre salière au bout de la table.

«Pouvez-vous me passez le sel, s'il vous plait? » demanda-t-il.

« Biienn suuuûr, » répondit le professeur. Sirius se demanda comment ses élèves arrivaient à apprendre quoi que ce soit de ces bégaiements. Il devait être impossible à comprendre… La salière vint néanmoins en glissant vers lui, propulsée par un rapide mouvement de baguette de Quirrell.

Des instincts qu'il croyait disparus se réveillèrent. Au lieu de prendre la salière dans sa main, Sirius plaça son verre de jus d'orange de manière à l'arrêter dans sa course. Un léger tintement clinqua lorsque la salière toucha le verre. Sirius dut s'obliger à se tourner comme si ne rien n'était vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Merci » dit-il poliment, alors même que ses instincts lui hurlaient de faire attention. Il sentit sa nuque se tendre. Prudemment, Sirius but une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de reposer le verre à sa première place. Un frisson parcourut son épine dorsale. Et il le sentit. Il sentit la magie noire. Il y avait été tellement exposé qu'il y était devenu extrêmement sensible. 

De nouveau, son instinct fut plus rapide que son cerveau dépassé. A peine, le geste entra dans son champ de vision qu'il plongea de sa chaise sur sa gauche, espérant utiliser momentanément la table comme bouclier. Ses os encore fragiles protestèrent. Une lumière rouge zébra l'air au dessus de sa tête. Sa chaise explosa, projetant des éclats de bois dans tous les sens. Certains le touchèrent. Mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Des étudiants hurlaient et criaient. Quirrell s'était levé.

Sirius s'était empire de la chaise de Remus et la lança sur lui de toutes ses forces. Vu sa faiblesse actuelle, elle n'aurait jamais pu atteindre Quirrell mais elle lui offrit une diversion. Le mangemort – car ce ne pouvait être qu'un mangemort ! – s'arrêta pour réduire en cendres le meuble qui l'attaquait. Mais il s'intéressa tout de suite de nouveau à Sirius. Oh merde. C'était son premier duel depuis dix ans et il n'avait même pas de baguette. Je suis plus que perdu. Le temps parut se suspendre. Il ne sentait plus aucune douleur. L'instinct et l'entraînement prirent le dessus.

« Stupefix ! »

Il roula sur lui-même, remerciant sa bonne étoile de ce que Quirrell visiblement n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. La solide table des professeurs le sauva. Sans l'avoir consciemment décidé, Sirius s'était réfugié sous la table échappant ainsi à Quirrell pour un court instant. Au travers de la nappe blanche, il pouvait voir des pieds s'approcher du bout de la table. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Où dont étaient tous les autres ? Les étudiants restant devaient probablement les regarder. Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Et si un d'eux avaient eu l'idée d'intervenir, il aurait sans doute choisi le camp de Quirrell! Les dents serrées, Sirius pria instamment pour qu'ils restent où ils étaient. 

Bien que ce ne fut pas le moment, une pensée s'imposa : _Je vais tuer Rogue ! Tu parles d'un avertissement !_

Grondant d'une façon peu éloignée de celle de son animagus, Sirius leva sa main droite et chercha à tâtons sur la nappe quelque chose qui aurait pu lui être utile. Il était maintenant prêt à utiliser n'importe quoi : des assiettes, des fourchettes ou un poivrier, sauf bien sûr cette infernale salière qui avait déclanché cette tourmente. Une partie de son esprit la soupçonnait d'avoir eu un autre dessein. Finalement, ces doigts affolés se posèrent sur quelque chose de dur et de cylindrique. Bois de hêtre, très dur, une vingtaine de centimètres. Ces doigts se refermèrent dessus. Son esprit se vida. Roulant sur le sol, Sirius se jeta comme un fou hors de dessous la table – elle ne pouvait maintenant que le gêner dans ses mouvements. Il attrapa au passage une assiette avec sa main gauche. Elle s'envola, avec le reste de son petit-déjeuner, vers Quirrell. Par une chance extraordinaire, elle le toucha en plaine tête avec ses œufs, son bacon, son toast et tout le reste. Le professeur grogna et sauta de coté, momentanément aveuglé et distrait. Le cerveau de Sirius s'échauffait alors qu'il reprenait une posture familière, accroupie, sa main gauche en avant et sa baguette prête contre son flanc droit. Malgré son caractère peu orthodoxe, il l'avait adoptée il y avait bien des années. _Un sort, un sort, je dois trouver un putain de sort !_ Sa mémoire lui sembla étonnamment vide. Il regarda avec une fascination idiote Quirrell faire disparaître les restes de son petit-déjeuner d'un autre bref mouvement de baguette. Celle-ci se tourna ensuite pour se pointer sur lui alors que son cerveau continuait à lutter pour faire revenir la magie qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis des années.

« Impedimenta !" Il y a quelques années, il aurait été bien plus créatif. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire chic. Quirrell fut stoppé au milieu de son mouvement mais il réussit à repousser le sort – ce qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour un sorcier déterminé et entraîné. Mais le fait de le vouloir vivant semblait bien réduire les options du professeur. A moins que lui-même ait du mal à être original. « Stup.. »

« Everbero ». Pas le temps d'être gentil. La baguette de Sirius se leva et Quirrell fut projeté dans les airs et alla heurter le mur avec assez de force pour y laisser une marque. Il pensa qu'il devait être assommé mais il ne suffisait pas de le dire : « Experlliarmus ! »

La baguette de Quirrell vola instantanément dans sa main gauche sans que le professeur ne fasse un mouvement.   

Sirius se leva avec précaution. Il avait une conscience aigue de la douleur lancinante de sa jambe droite maintenant que l'affrontement était terminé. Il jeta un regard autour de lui mais le temps accéléra une nouvelle fois. Bang.

La porte menant aux appartements des professeurs, à sa droite, s'ouvrit brusquement devant Remus qui était suivi de prêt par Rogue et –Oh c'est vraiment ma journée – par Barty Croupton Père, le Vice-ministre de la magie. Remus et Croupton avaient leur baguette à la main, prêts à intervenir. Mais pas Rogue… Il comprit d'un seul coup. Le regard de Sirius descendit lentement sur la baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite. Comme c'est intéressant… Il n'aurait jamais cru que la baguette de Rogue lui aurait aussi bien convenu. Bien sûr il ne se serait pas lancé avec dans des sortilèges compliqués… mais pour des choses simples.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue ne le lâchaient pas et Sirius fut sûr que ce n'était pas un accident. Et bien, ça prouvait qu'il était bien de leur coté, pensa-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Il soutint le regard de son ancien rival avec calme.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ayez oublié cela, Professeur » dit-il froidement, en luttant pour ne pas soulager sa jambe droite. La vie ne fait pas de cadeau, se dit-il sans gentillesse. Va falloir t'y faire.

« On dirait ». La voix de Rogue était plus que glaciale.

Sirius s'autorisa un léger sourire. « Je vous remercierai bien de me l'avoir prêter… même si je ne suis pas sûr que vous l'ayez fait exprès. »

« Ce n'était pas précisément mon attention » grinça Rogue mais Sirius en aurait presque ri. Oh, il détestait le bonhomme, et sans doute pour longtemps encore… mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un potentiel… Il n'avait jamais pensé que Rogue fut stupide… juste graisseux et insupportable.

Curieux comme certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

A sa droite, Remus demanda : « Ca va, Sirius »

Sirius prit son temps pour acquiescer. Il regardait Quirrell. « Ouais ». Ses yeux se rétrécirent et sa conscience sembla revenir. "J'ai besoin d'une baguette"

« Tu fais bien de me le dire » souffla Remus afin qu'eux seuls n'entendent. Sirius arracha ses yeux de corps inconscient de Quirrell et ils partagèrent un sourire. Mais le directeur se tourna vers Rogue et Sirius observa leur communication silencieuse. Les yeux de Remus se posèrent sur les étudiants et revinrent sur son adjoint qui acquiesça. « Je m'occupe d'eux ».

Sans même attendre la réponse de Remus, Rogue s'avança vers les étudiants et les renvoya en classe. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius reconnut Harry qui essayait de s'avancer, sans doute pour lui parler mais Rogue l'intercepta. Sirius fronça les sourcils un instant quand il reconnut l'intense dégoût mutuel dans les postures de Rogue et Harry. Mais il se força à l'ignorer. Harry était le fils de James et c'était presque normal qu'il déteste quelqu'un comme Severus Rogue. C'était quelque chose à laquelle on devait s'attendre. Mais Remus parlait et il reporta toute son attention sur lui:

« Que s'est-il pass ? »

« La salière » répondit Sirius sans trop réfléchir.

« Quoi ? » Son ami le regarda très bizarrement. 

Sirius retourna vers la table à demi détruite, se détestant de devoir boiter pour le faire. Sa jambe semblait ravie de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas encore guéri. Ses côtes brisées se mirent aussi de la partie. « Je lui ai demandé de me passer le sel » expliqua-t-il mimant la scène. « Je crois que c'est un portoloin »

« Ah… » Un bref mouvement de la baguette de Remus amena la salière flotter dans les airs. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient assez bête pour la toucher. Ses yeux gris se voilèrent. « Il te veux plus que tout, Sirius ».

« Oui ». Sa gorge se serra soudain et des souvenirs sombres s'imposèrent. Pendant quatre années, il avait été un Auror et un bon. Mais il n'avait jamais été constitué une menace suffisante pour être sur la liste de Voldemort. Il avait aujourd'hui le sentiment étrange d'être toute la liste à lui tout seul.

La partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui rappela que cette seule idée aurait du l'effrayer. Mais il n'en était plus capable. Il était au-delà de ça, bien au-delà. Même avec les cauchemars qui le hantaient jour et nuit, avec ou sans Potion pour un sommeil sans rêve - ce qu'il n'avait avoué à personne et ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire – il ne pouvait plus avoir peur de Voldemort. Enfin, ce n'était plus cette peur paralysante. Ca n'avait plus rien de la terreur. Il détestait trop ce monstre pour cela. C'était peut-être stupide mais il n'y avait que deux issues à des années de douleur ou de torture : soit votre âme se brisait, soit votre peur se consumait.

Avec plus de lucidité que d'habitude, Sirius avait choisi la seconde. Il ne l'avait regretté que quand il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être le même homme. Il guérirait peut-être un jour. Il savait que c'était possible. Ou il n'y arriverait pas. Les deux étaient possibles à cause de Voldemort. Ses raisons de le haïr semblaient sans fin.

« Sirius ? Est-ce que ça va ? » répéta Remus, touchant doucement son épaule. Il se rétracta sans le vouloir. « Pardon… je réfléchissais ».

« Tu ruminais plutôt » lui fut-il répondu avec légèreté. Pourtant son ami avait l'air inquiet. Qu'il était difficile de cacher ce genre de choses à Remus !

« Aussi » Il essaya de se forcer à sourire mais échoua. Comme d'habitude. J'enrageais plutôt, se dit Sirius intérieurement.

« Allons dans mon bureau » dit doucement Remus. « Je crois que nous devons répondre à … certaines questions ». 

« Oh ? » Un de ses sourcils se leva. Il remarqua alors l'air de défiance que prenait Crouch pour le regarder. Mais l'hostilité qui émanait de cet homme ne touchait pas Sirius. Après avoir du faire face à Voldemort, peu de choses pouvaient le faire. Crouch n'en faisait pas partie. « Allons-y ».

Le directeur, le vice-ministre et l'ancien prisonnier regagnèrent ensemble le bureau de Remus. Très peu de paroles furent échangé en chemin. Rogue dans l'intervalle alla enfermer Quirrell quelque part. Remus dut expliquer à Crouch avec un peu de rage qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance pour cela. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais pensé devoir partager quoi que ce soit avec le détestable directeur des Serpentards. Mais il semblait que Croupton n'ait confiance dans aucun d'eux. Ca n'avait rien de nouveau. Croupton avait toujours été un homme inquiet et suspicieux. Sirius l'avait appris en même temps qu'il était devenu un Auror. Mais Crouch eut la correction d'attendre que la porte se soit refermée et qu'ils se soient tous assis pour parler. « Je suis heureux de voir » remarqua-t-il avec acidité « que les batailles sont au menu du petit déjeuner à Poudlard ».

Remus se hérissa mais Crouch continua : 

« Je me réjouis tout particulièrement de voir que vous avez entretenu la tradition établie par votre prédécesseur d'embaucher des Mangemorts comme professeur ». Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur sirius. « Je vois même que vous les abriter ».

« Pardon ? » Remus prononça le mot une demi seconde avant Sirius. Celui-ci se força à prendre une profonde inspiration et à se rasseoir avec un calme forcé. C'était la bataille de Remus… mais que dieu vienne en aide à ce salaud s'il allait trop loin. 

« Allons, M. Le directeur » répliqua Croupton d'une voix cassante. "Vous ne pouvez pas honnêtement penser qu'un home puisse passé dix ans entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans devenir l'une de ses créatures. Enfin, ajouta-t-il sombrement, s'il est même celui qu'il prétend être. »

Sirius sentit la colère s'emparer de lui mais il ravala sa réponse cinglante. Ces dix années lui avaient appris cela Elles lui avaient donné un contrôle de lui-même au-delà de ce dont il se serait cru capable. Il laissa sa colère mijoter à l'intérieur de lui. « Je suis » répondit-il très calmement « Sirius Black. Et non, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, une des créatures de Voldemort. Je ne suis pas non plus un mangemort ». 

« Je croyais de plus » ajouta doucement Remus sans attendre « que vous aviez plus de confiance que cela sans les capacités de votre supérieur. Dumbledore a déjà certifié que tout ce que vous insinuez n'avait pas lieu d'être redout ».

Croupton planta un regard brûlant dans Sirius. « Je n'insinue pas qu'il y ait besoin d'un quelconque sortilège »

« Alors c'est tout simplement une question de confiance, n'est-ce pas ? ». Sirius soutint calmement son regard haineux. 

« Je suppose que vous lui faites confiance exactement comme vous faisiez confiance à Quirrell ? » demanda le vice-ministre d'un ton cassant.

« Non » répondit calmement le directeur. « Je savais que Quirrell était un mangemort ».

« Quoi ? Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de prévenir le Ministère ? C'était juste un détail sans doute ? »

« Je n'ai pas jugé bon de vous prévenir. C'est toute la différence ». Sirius ne put qu'apprécier le coup direct porté par Remus. Pauvre Croupton… mais son ami avait repris. « De plus, ça ne marche pas. Je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se donnerait autant de peine pour capturer un des siens, si Sirius était un mangemort comme vous le prétendez. »

« Camouflage » gronda Croupton.

« Ca m'étonnerait. »

"Je suppose que vous savez tout de lui maintenant, hein, Lupin ? Nous devrions peut-être commencer à enquêter sur vous ».

« Des menaces en l'air, Croupton. Vous savez bien que vous n'irez pas très loin comme cela" répondit calmement Remus. Mais ses yeux s'étaient froncés et Sirius savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas prendre un tel signe à la légère. Croupton n'y porta aucune attention.

« Je ne fais aucune menace » gronda le vice-ministre. « J'exprime simplement mon inquiétude quant à la direction de cette école ».

« Je dois donc me féliciter de ne pas travailler pour vous ».

« Poudlard est sous la juridiction du Ministère ».

« Tout à fait. Du Ministère et non de vous. Les administrateurs de l'école sont les seuls en position de me relever de mes fonctions. Mais il leur faudrait une raison de le faire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

« Ne soyez pas si sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres moyens, Lupin » gronda Croupton.

Les narines de Remus frémirent de colère au moment même où Rogue entrait dans le bureau. 

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que vous cherchiez en venant ici, M. Croupton. Je peux vous assurer qu'aucune de vos manœuvres contre Dumbledore ne réussiront. Et vous ne trouverez ici aucun soutien pour un tel projet. Ne soyez pas stupide ! Vous allez déstabiliser tout le monde magique par pure ambition personnelle ! »

« Comment osez-vous... » Croupton s'était levé. 

« Comment j'ose quoi ? » demanda Remus avec emportement. Il s'était levé d'un bond lui aussi et ses yeux bleus foudroyaient Croupton. 

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Rogue s'était figé, sans doute sidéré par l'expression aussi rare que dangereuse de la colère du directeur. Le silence qui suivit fut tendu. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Croupton ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Je pense que cet entretien est terminé, M. Le ministre » l'interrompit Remus. « Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu à Poudlard ».

« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir contre moi » répondit Croupton avec colère.

La voix de Remus se fit très douce. « Sortez ».

Le vice-ministre continua pendant un moment à le regarder puis il parut ne plus arriver à soutenir le regard implacable de Remus. Il sortit alors avec une envolée bruissante de robes, titubant de colère. Rogue sortit de son chemin avec son habituel rictus de dédain. Pour une fois, Sirius partageait son sentiment. Crouch essaya de claquer la porte derrière lui mais Rogue la rattrapa et la ferma doucement. Remus laissa alors échapper un soupir. Il cherchait à reprendre son calme.

« Rappelle moi » commenta Rogue avec philosophie, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, « de ne jamais te mettre autant en colère ».

« Ca ne m'arrive pas très souvent ». Remus passa une main lasse sur ses traits fatigués.

« Que s'est-il pass ? » demanda Rogue.

Remus soupira. « Assieds-toi donc Severus. C'est une longue histoire ».

 +++

La semaine prochaine, retour de Julia et de Peter… Ca s'appelle _Le juste plutôt que le facile…_


	24. Le juste plutôt que le facile

**Promesses tenues**

**Disclaimer:** JKR les créa. Robin4 leur inventa des aventures. Fénice lut et s'enthousiasma. Alana Chantelune décida de l'aider à traduire. Ainsi naquit la légende.

Chapitre offert par Alana…  chapeau la belle !

**Quelques réponses aux reviews**

Crys – Ah b'en si c'est ça ton point de vue, tu vas pas être déçu… les misfits sont loin d'être les héros de cette histoire…

Jaelle…. Je te jure qu'on ira à la fin de cette histoire…

Sandrine …. Et si je te disais que Sirius n'aura pas le temps de guérir de ses blessures…

Titou… moi aussi j'adore comment Robin voit Remus – et Vert dit avec raison qu'elle m'a sûrement influencé pour mon Remus…

**Chapitre vingt-quatre : Le juste plutôt que le facile**

"Pourquoi as-tu laissé la baguette ?" demanda soudain  Sirius. Il s'était tenu tranquille jusque là, écoutant à peine Remus et Rogue discuter de l'inévitable jeu  de pouvoirs de Croupton, mais comme la conversation diminuait, il leva la voix.

"Parce que Voldemort en a après toi," répondit simplement Rogue. 

"J'en suis conscient, merci," répliqua sèchement Sirius. Des images clignotèrent à travers les yeux de son esprit. 

_Une pièce. Autrefois salle d'interrogation à Azkaban, désormais salle de torture. Voldemort. "Endoloris!" _

_Douleur. _

_"Impero!"_

_Lutte._

_Colère et encore plus de douleur. Des voix qui parlaient—il n'était plus capable de prononcer un mot. Plus de colère. Maintenant la voix était très froide et précise._

_"Mandatus Pros—"_

Soudain, Sirius réalisa que Rogue avait répondu alors qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il déglutit, secoua la tête. "Désolé, tu pourrais répéter ça?" dit-il doucement à travers ses lèvres sèches. "J'étais… ailleurs."

Les yeux inquiets de Remus étaient de nouveau fixes sur lui. Sirius se força à l'ignorer.

"Comme je disais," répliqua Rogue avec une trace d'irritation, "Je doute que quiconque puisse être _davantage_ conscient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a après toi. Toutefois, je ne pensais pas qu'il fut prudent de te laisser sans baguette. Même avec cet imbécile, Quirrell."

"Tu courres toujours le  risque qu'il  comprenne que c'était toi", répliqua Sirius.

Rogue haussa les épaules. "Pur accident."

"Il ne croira pas ça." Pourquoi, bon sang, se préoccupait—il de Rogue? Sirius fronça les sourcils. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que Rogue l'avait aidé, mais peut—être était-ce parce qu'il pensait que personne ne méritait d'affronter le courroux de Voldemort en face. _Ou, au moins, personne de notre bord_. Il frissonna.

"J'ai vu pire," répliqua l'espion durement. "Par ailleurs, Black, je peux prendre soin de moi, merci beaucoup." 

Sirius se hérissa. A quoi bon essayer d'aider ce salaud. "Je n'ai jamais penser que tu ne le pouvais pas." 

"Bien sûr." Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

Dans leur jeunesse, ils seraient partis dans une dispute, mais désormais, ça ne valait simplement pas la peine d'y dépenser de l'énergie. D'autre part, Remus parla avant que l'un des deux ne le puisse:

"Sais-tu pourquoi il en a tellement après toi, Sirius?"

_"Tu briseras et tu mourras," siffla la voix froide. " A la fin, ils le font tous…"_ Il secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées.

"Non," murmura doucement Sirius, fixant le sol. "Pas vraiment."

Il y eut un moment de silence, que Rogue brisa finalement. "Autre que le fait que son évasion ait fissuré la légende de sécurité d'Azkaban et prouver que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas infaillible …" Il laissa passer une respiration sifflante entre ses dents. "Il doit y avoir plus."

"Tu n'as aucune idée, Sirius?" demanda gentiment Remus. "Rien du tout?"

"Je ne… je ne me…_souviens _pas vraiment." Il passa une main fatiguée à travers ses cheveux, les écartant de ses yeux. Sirius essaya de s'expliquer. "Je veux dire, je me rappelle beaucoup… mais pas assez. Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je ne me rappelle pas."

"Peut-être est-ce relié à quelque chose que tu as vu…?" questionna Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules, mais Rogue demanda soudain. "Où étais-tu avant Azkaban?"

"Casa Serpente."

Rogue siffla doucement. "La Demeure de Serpentard."

"Où  ?" demanda Remus avec une légère confusion. Après tout, Sirius savait aussi bien que lui que Casa Serpente était censée être une légende—mais heureusement, Rogue expliqua.

"L'ancestrale propriété de Salazar Serpentard," clarifia t-il. "Rendue incartable en 1473 et cédée aux Marvolo au seizième siècle comme à la dernière lignée des Serpentard. Je ne connais aucun Mangemort qui y ait été."

"Malefoy. Et Nott," dit doucement Sirius. Davantage de souvenirs refaisaient surface, mais il se força à les laisser de côté. Ce n'était pas le moment.

"Est-ce que ça pourrait être ça  ?" questionna Remus. "Localiser Casa Serpente?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Je ne pourrais vous l'indiquer,  pas plus que je ne pourrais y aller." Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Rogue. Il frissonna de nouveau, et essaya de le cacher derrière des mots calmes. "J'y ai été emmené inconscient, et transporté à Azkaban de la même façon." 

"Ah."

"Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas dit," remarqua Rogue, faisant dresser la tête de Sirius de façon suspicieuse. 

"Que veux-tu dire?" se rembrunit-il.

"Je n'ai jamais vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres si furieux contre un seul individu," répliqua tranquillement l'espion. "Ni Potter, ou même Dumbledore. Toi ou lui avez fait quelque chose qui rend ça important. Ou personnel."

"Génial," murmura sèchement Sirius.

"Tu ne te rappelles pas pourquoi ?" demanda Remus.

"Non."

"Tu ne te rappelles rien ?" pressa Rogue. "Des mots, des images, des incidents…?"

_Une voix en colère lança le sort final. "Mandatus Prospico—"_ Sirius secoua la tête. 

"Non."

------------

Bill se réveilla, un tapement à son oreille droite. Surpris, il se réveilla en sursaut, regrettant immédiatement le mouvement brusque comme sa tête commença à marteler, mais le tapement ne s'arrêta pas. En fait, il semblait réel, contrairement à beaucoup de bruits—de souvenirs—qu'il avait entendu jusque là. Clignant des yeux, Bill fronça les sourcils et essaya de repérer le bruit à sa source.

Il était plongé dans les ténèbres depuis si longtemps maintenant que ses yeux étaient bien accoutumés. La seule lumière qu'il ait jamais vu était celle dans la salle de torture, et il n'avait aucun désir de se la rappeler à moins qu'il ne le doive—_Concentre-toi, Weasley_, se somma t-il fermement. Mais cela devenait plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et son corps lui fit mal quand il se mit en mouvement. Autant qu'il pouvait l'entendre, il n'avait aucun os brisé (Bien qu'au moins une de ses côtes soit certainement déplacée), mais il avait mal. Tout lui faisait mal, et ses membres n'était pas exactement désireux de répondre à ses ordres, mais après s'être un peu convaincu qu'il le devait, Bill s'efforça de déplacer son corps le long du mur droit de sa cellule jusqu'à ce que le faible tapement se fit légèrement plus fort. Cherchant précautionneusement avec se doigts, il découvrit finalement un petit trou.

Il était presque impossible à voir, même avec des yeux habitués au manque de lumière. Cependant, il pouvait le sentir—et Bill tomba en arrière avec un glapissement soudain quand son doigt entra en contact non pas avec la pierre ais avec un autre doigt. Blessé et sanglant.

Quelqu'un d'autre.

Son cœur cogna fort à ses oreilles, et Bill dut se forcer à respirer normalement. Il y eut un silence absolu pendant un moment, un parfait silence… c'était dur de croire qu'il n'imaginait pas des choses, mais quand il fouilla avec précaution le trou une nouvelle fois, il trouva que c'était  toujours là. _Peut-être que j'ai juste eut une hallucination, _pensa t-il, _mais mes hallucinations ne sont pas de ce genre, d'habitude._ Bill frissonna, mais seulement à cause des souvenirs. Le long temps passé à Azkaban (bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée du temps qu'il y avait passé, à présent), il devint plus habitué aux Détraqueurs, et il savait que qu'il n'y en avait pas à proximité pour l'instant. Après tout, Voldemort avait besoin de prisonniers sains pour ses informations, donc il empêchait les Détraqueurs de faire autre chose de plus sévère que les torturer.

Comme si c'était pas assez. Il déglutit, et se re-concentra sur la situation présente. Avait-il vraiment sentit quelqu'un d'autre, ou avait-il seulement rêvé? Peut-être _était-il_ en train de devenir fou, mais il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Bill retira son doigt du trou et approcha sa tête de l'ouverture.

"Salut ?" murmura t-il avec précaution.

"Salut …?" fit écho une autre voix, mais celle ci était plus profonde et plus rêche que celle de Bill. L'espace d'un instant, il lui fut impossible de respirer

"Qui êtes vous ?" parvint-il finalement à demander.

"Qui êtes_ vous _?"

Bill hésita, sachant que cela pouvait être un appât. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il n'était sûrement pas assez important pour qu'on fasse  tant  d'efforts pour  le  tromper et, d'autre part, il ne pouvait rien dire aux Mangemorts qu'il n'ait déjà dit… il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Le bon sens lui disait de ne pas répondre à la question, mais la promesse d'une compagnie humaine—  de ne plus être seul—était trop tentante. Même pour les forts, Azkaban était terrifiant, et la semaine qu'il y avait passée avait paru si longue.

"Bill," répondit-il.

Il y eut une pause, et il commença à penser qu'il _avait et_ une hallucination et qu'il n'y avait personne. Un vide horrible s'engouffra en lui, et Bill ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer la solitude et le désespoir au loin. A Azkaban, ça pouvait même le tuer—mais finalement, il y eut une réponse, et la voix rêche murmura:

"Frank."

------------

"Vous comprenez bien que c'est une trop putain de coïncidence pour y croire, James."

James s'affala dans le confortable fauteuil en cuir en face du bureau de sa supérieure. "Ouais," il haussa les épaules. "Probablement." 

"Probablement, mes fesses!" cracha Arabella. "D'abord, nous avons Sirius Black revenu de la mort—miraculeusement évadé d'Azkaban dans des circonstances qu'_il_ ne peut même pas expliquer totalement. Deuxièmement, nous avons Peter Pettigrew qui se découvre soudain et simultanément, redresse le dos _et _sa conscience, et décide qu'il ne veux plus être un Mangemort. Vous ne pensez pas que cette série d'évènements est _autre chose_ qu'étrange?"

"Non," dit doucement James. "Mais je sais que c'est vrai."

"Ecoutez, je sais que ce sont vos amis, mais vous devez regarder ça avec objectivité." La voix d'Arabella était devenue douce et gentille, et James la haïssait quand elle faisait ça. Ca lui rappelait sa mère.

"Avec objectivit ?" répéta t-il. "Laissez-moi essayer d'être objectif : est-ce que beaucoup de gens savent que je suis Animagus?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de voir le lien. "Une poignée. Pourquoi ?"

"Huit, pour être exact. Vous, moi, Dumbledore, Lily, Harry, Remus, Peter, et Sirius," répondit James. "Bon sang, vous ne savez même pas _quand_ je le suis devenu, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non." Arabella le regarda avec suspicion. "Venez-en au fait."

"En cinquième année à Poudlard. Moi, Peter, et _Sirius_ sommes devenus Animagi pour être avec Remus lors de ses transformations. Peter s'est fait enregistré, mais le nombre de gens qui savait pour Sirius est même _moindre_, et vous ne pouvez pas imiter un grand chien noir qui a l'apparence d'un Sinistros."

"Nous avons bien établi que c'est lui. Ca n'est pas le problème."

James soupira et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trahi. Ses soucis étaient justifiés, quoi qu'il les haïsse. "Vous pensez que Voldemort l'a brisé."

"Qu'est-ce que je peux penser d'autre ? Vous et moi savons tous deux ce que cet endroit fait aux gens et aucun ne s'est _jamais_ évadé d'Azkaban—personne en deux cents ans! Et après une décennie dans les mains de Voldemort, dont probablement cinq à Azkaban, aucun sorcier ou sorcière ne pourrait faire autre chose que craquer. Regardez ce que deux semaines ont fait à Dung, James."

"Sirius n'a pas craqué," répliqua t-il avec entêtement.

"Comment le savez-vous ?" le défia t-elle. "Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? Je ne peux simplement pas croire qu'il est pu s'enfuir de cet endroit sain d'esprit _et_ libre. Pourquoi maintenant? Et pourquoi lui?"

"Je ne peux pas répondre à ça mais je le connais, 'Bella," dit James, essaya de contenir ses nerfs. "Je connais Sirius comme je me connais moi-même. Je sais qu'il a dit la vérité."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est votre ami. Je comprends pourquoi vous voulez le croire, mais—"

"Mais quoi ?" fit-il en écho. "Si vous aviez regardé une seule fois dans ses yeux, vous sauriez qu'il n'est pas sorti d'Azkaban indemne. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un si hanté ou si blessé par ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Vous ne pouvez pas manquer la souffrance dans ses yeux, ou la détermination qui l'a mené à Poudlard—il n'en parlera même pas, mais je suis sûr que ça a dû être un enfer. Il en est presque mort, 'Bella, et Voldemort ne lui aurait certainement pas fait ce qu'il a fait s'il voulait qu'il soit capable de _bouger._"

James prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer. "Ajoutez à ça que Voldemort veut le capturer plus que tout—ce que nous avons appris par Peter et Rogue—et l'évidence devient insurmontable. Dumbledore le croit, lui aussi

"Très bien, alors," soupira son ancien Mentor. Elle n'était pas contente, mais encore une fois, James savait qu'Arabella n'avait pas survécu près de quinze ans au Département d'Application de la Loi Magique en étant confiante et sans prudence. Ses instincts étaient généralement justes dans des situations comme celle-ci —mais pour une fois, James était heureux de savoir qu'elle avait tort. "Albus est en train de parler à Pettigrew en ce moment, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui."

Elle se rassit, insatisfaite. "Alors je suppose que nous n'avons qu'à attendre."

------------

"Que puis-je faire?" demanda Peter.

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil argenté, mais Peter trouva difficile de rencontrer ses yeux. De nouveau, il n'avait pas été capable de faire cela depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau du ministre plus d'une heure avant. Ce regard  intelligent était déconcertant. "Que voulez-vous dire, Peter ?"

Il laissa échapper un soupir timide. "Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus puissant ou le plus courageux des sorciers au monde," dit doucement Peter. "Mais je veux aider. J'ai fait tellement de mal… Je veux juste faire ce qui est bien. Je veux aider." Il hésita. "Si vous m'y autorisez."

"Si je vous y autorise ?" répéta doucement le vieil homme.

Peter put seulement hausser les épaules.

"Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas?" répondit gentiment Dumbledore. "Je pense que vous n'arrivez pas à reconnaître le bien que vous avez déjà fait, Peter. Bien que vous ne le réalisiez peut-être pas, vous avez montré un courage exceptionnel en trompant Lord Voldemort. Durant ces douze dernières années, vous l'avez peut-être suivi avec votre esprit, mais pas votre âme. En restant de bonne foi avec vos amis, vous êtes aussi restez loyal envers l'Ordre, et ne lui avez rien dit qu'il ne pouvait apprendre par d'autres sources.

"Donc bien sûr que j'accepte votre aide," continua le Ministre. "Mais je dois vous demander si vous avez conscience des risques que vous aller prendre."

Peter déglutit. "J'en ai conscience."

Et pour une fois dans sa vie, il le savait. Des heures et des heures à y penser l'avaient mené à cette conclusion—des années, vraiment, s'il on le considérait de cette façon. Ce choix serait également le sien, et cela le maudirait sûrement, mais au moins c'était le bon. Finalement, après avoir suivi les mauvais chemins pendant plus de douze ans, il avait trouvé le seul qu'il voulait vraiment suivre. En regardant en arrière, sa décision semblait si stupide, si naïve—mais il ne pouvait changer ça, à présent. Il pouvait seulement marcher en avant avec la tête haute, et ne plus jamais regarder en arrière.

"Alors dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez faire," répliqua Dumbledore.

"Ce que vous aurez besoin de me demander." Il lui fallut un effort, mais Peter le regarda dans les yeux. Voyant une légère surprise sur le visage du vieil homme, il essaya de clarifier: "J'ai tellement à faire pour—"

"Ne parlons pas de ça."

Peter fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi pas   ? C'est vrai, et je le sais. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi mes amis m'ont pardonné…" Il déglutit. "Mais je veux mériter leur confiance. Votre confiance. Je sais que ça prendra du temps, mais je suis prêt à faire ce qui est nécessaire."

"Et vous prétendez ne pas avoir de courage, Peter ?" pouffa gentiment Dumbledore. "Comment appelez-vous ça, alors?"

"Du regret."

Le Ministre soupira. "Très bien. Le choix, toutefois, ne tiens qu'à vous. D'un côté, vous pouvez continuer comme d'autres avant vous, comme espion du cercle de Voldemort, réunissant des informations et les ramenant à l'Ordre. Ou d'un autre côté, vous pouvez choisir une voix plus dangereuse."

"Plus dangereuse ?" Le cœur de Peter battait fort. Quelque part dans sa tête, il ne pouvait imaginer quelque chose de plus dangereux que d'être un espion, mais quelque chose dans la voix de Dumbledore lui dit qu'elle existait certainement.

"Vous pouvez renoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Quelque chose explosa en Peter. Soudain, il sentit la respiration lui manquer. "C'est possible ?"

"Avec une grande dose de courage, je le crois." Dumbledore posa une main affectueuse sur son bras. "Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous dire les risques que cela implique, Peter—et souvenez-vous, c'est à _vous_ de faire le choix. Je peux choisir pour vous. Personne ne le peut."

_La libert_.Le mot s'envola dans l'esprit de Peter sur les ailes d'une prière. Pendant un moment, il se permit de se vautrer dans ce fantasme—_la libert_. Que ressentait-on à être libéré du contrôle de Voldemort ? Pouvait-on vraiment être de nouveau maître de son destin ? Il pouvait difficilement rêver de ne plus jamais répondre à la brûlure de la Marque des Ténèbres—toutefois la pensée de la marque le ramena immédiatement sur terre. Elle pouvait ne jamais cesser de le brûler, il le savait, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu. Et avec la trahison, il suspectait que la brûlure serait encore pire. La trahison, il le savait, signifiait très certainement sa mort—mais cela ne voulait-il pas dire aussi la liberté ? Et ne valait-il pas mieux mourir libre que de vivre en esclave ?

Pourtant, bien qu'intoxiqué par l'idée de liberté en lui, Peter savait que cela n'aiderait pas la cause de l'Ordre. Oui, cela le libérerait de ses choix insensés (probablement pour en faire de plus insensés, mais au moins ce seraient des décisions honnêtes, à présent), mais sa propre liberté avait peu d'importance quand il comparait ça au reste du Monde Magique. Il était venu ici pour donner de l'aide, pas pour en recevoir pour lui-même.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Sa liberté ne servirait à rien, à moins que… 

"Et si je le faisais en public?" demanda Peter sur une impulsion.

Dumbledore, il le vit, eut la grâce de paraître surpris. Ou peut-être le vieil homme _était-il_ vraiment surpris. Avec lui, c'était difficile à dire. "Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Je peux renoncer en public à Vous- Sav—Voldemort," expliqua Peter. Une seconde idée, ça ne semblait pas être une bonne idée—mais au moins c'était une bonne idée. Son cœur battait comme les vagues de l'océan à ses oreilles. "Je pourrais prouver que c'est possible. Peut-être, combiné avec l'évasion de Sirius, les gens réaliseront qu'il n'est pas invincible… Ca pourrait aider, pas vrai?

"En effet, ça pourrait." Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillaient. "Mais êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le faire?"

Depuis les profondeurs de son âme oubliée, Peter répondit sans hésitation. "Oui. Je le suis." 

Le journal tomba sur le plateau qui contenait son repas, manquant de peu son pudding. Sirius leva les yeux avec curiosité du lit d'hôpital qu'il occupait de nouveau (Pomfresh avait menacé de l'attacher après avoir entendu ce qui s'était passé au petit déjeuner), remarquant immédiatement que le visage de Remus était plutôt sombre.

"C'est sorti," dit le directeur avec amertume, poussant finalement  Sirius à jeter un oeil à l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ devant lui. 

SIRIUS BLACK S'EVADE D'AZKABAN 

_par _Eric Dummingston, _Envoyé Special_

Le 12 Novembre1981, Sirius Black, Auror bien connu, fut capturé par les agents de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. A cette époque, il servait de Gardien du Secret à James et Lily Potter, et à leur fils de dix-huit mois, Harry, grâce à l'immensément compliqué  Sortilège de Fidelitas. Comme beaucoup d'autres capturés par les Mangemorts, il a été présumé mort. Dix ans plus tard, il s'est évadé de la Forteresse d'Azkaban.

Autrefois prison de haute sécurité du Ministère de la Magie, d'où il était impossible de s'évader, Azkaban est devenu le repaire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom  il y a cinq ans. Depuis lors, beaucoup de mages et de sorcière du côté de la lumière ont été emprisonnés en ces murs, mais aucun n'avait pu s'échapper—jusqu'à maintenant.

Peut-être, Black est-il devenu un nouveau mot pour espoir.

Bien que cette prouesse semble impossible, des sources indiquent que Black est parvenu à trouver un chemin jusqu'à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard après son évasion. Les rapports  sont fragmentaires pour l'instant, mais il a apparemment déjà reçu de prestigieux visiteurs, allant de James et Lily Potter au Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Les rumeurs le disent dans une condition presque critique pour le moment, mais tous les signes suggèrent qu'il n'est pas sous le contrôle ou le conditionnement du seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Bien que ce la semble peu probable pour beaucoup, les faits doivent d'abord être confirmés.  Avant sa capture, Sirius Black était peu-être l'étoile montante de la Division des du Ministère, formé par le légendaire Maugrey Fol-Œil  et réputé pour être le meilleur de sa génération, qui comprend même l'actuel directeur de la Division des Aurors, James Potter. Même s'il reste à  voir comment une décennie dans les mains des Mangemorts a affecté Black, il a apparemment conservé  assez de pouvoir et de prévoyance pour s'évader de la forteresse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que le monde pense imprenable.

Nous avons grandement besoin de sorciers de ce genre dans le Monde Magique ces dernières années, et il y en a certainement beaucoup qui regarderons Black comme un héros, et avec ce  qui semble de bonnes raisons. Son exemple est peut-être enfin la preuve de ce qu'avance le  Ministère depuis quelques temps; Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est pas  tout puissant. Dans cette sombre époque, il est bon de se rappeler que la lumière existe de temps en temps, et cette évasion miraculeuse semble en avoir donner assez pour beaucoup.

Sirius Black est le dernier membre survivant de l'une des fameuses Quatorze Familles, les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes du Monde Magique. Son jeune frère, Regulus Black est mort dans des circonstances douteuses en1981. Ni Poudlard, ni le Ministère n'ont souhaité faire de commentaires.

Les gros titres attirèrent également l'attention d'autres personnes.

Elle les regardait avec des yeux gris insondables, et Severus eut le bon sens de la laisser le lire plusieurs fois avant de même essayer de parler. Julia ne voudrait pas l'entendre avant, de toute façon, et il était prêt à attendre. Elle était son amie, après tout, et il savait combien cela devait lui faire mal. Même son animosité pour Black ne l'aveuglait pas pour ça tandis qu'elle se tenait frissonnante et muette devant lui. Finalement, pourtant, il jugea que ça faisait assez de temps.

"Le temps est venu," dit doucement Severus, "où chaque Mangemort doit faire un choix."

"Un choix  ?" répéta tranquillement Julia. Elle était toujours assise à la table de la cuisine de Domus Archipater avec _La Gazette du Sorcier _étaléedevant elle, mais au moins elle regardait dans sa direction.

"Un choix," confirma t-il, s'appuyant légèrement sur le dossier de sa chaise. "A propos du sombre chemin que nous avons parcouru. Nous devons examiner les décisions que nous avons prises, et choisir soit de rester parmi eux—soit de rayer cela pour un nouveau chemin."

Encore plus lentement, Julia étendit le bras pour repousser une mèche de cheveux blonds emmêlés de ses yeux, qui se plongèrent dans les siens. Elle n'était stupide, Severus le savait. Julia comprenait _exactement_ ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi, par contre, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. 

"Et qu'as-tu fait?" demanda t-elle avec précaution.

"J'ai choisi."

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent avec l'air d'attendre ; ses traits étaient froids, mais douleur et trahison dansaient dans ses yeux. "Choisi?"

"Oui," répliqua Severus. _Je peux lui faire confiance_, se dit-il. _Si je ne peux pas, je suis un homme mort._ Il se força à laisser souffler sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir retenue_. _"Tu te rappelles ce que Dumbledore a dit le jour de mes diplômes, sur choisir entre ce qui était bien et ce qui était facile ? J'ai réalisé qu'il avait raison, et j'ai fait mon choix."

"Mais tu…?" La confusion se peignit sur ses traits. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi Julia s'était attendue. En fait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'avait jamais dit la vérité à aucun Mangemort auparavant, n'avait jamais été si stupide. Et Severus connaissait parfaitement les conséquences si Julia n'était pas digne de confiance, connaissait la souffrance et la mort lente à laquelle il devrait faire face—mais il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Rogue prit une profonde inspiration et la sentit trembler dans sa poitrine. Il le devait.

"Je suis un Mangemort, oui. Et j'espionne Voldemort depuis treize ans."

Elle bondit sur ses pieds tandis que ses articulations blanches agrippaient le dossier de sa chaise qui formait maintenant un mur infranchissable entre eux. Toute prétention de froideur avait disparue, aussi, et Julia le regardait avec des yeux qui était écarquillés sous le choc et—_oui, admet-le, Severus_—par la trahison. 

"_Tu quoi_?" demanda t-elle.

"J'ai décidé," dit très précisément Severus, "que faire ce qui était bien était plus important pour moi que le pouvoir." Quelque chose en dans ses yeux blesses le poussait à franchir une ligne qu'il avait seulement frôlé auparavant. "J'ai _choisi_ une autre voie, pour—pour la première fois dans ma vie—protéger les autres au lieu de les maltraiter. Ca ne compensera jamais ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis prêt à sacrifier cœur et âme, si nécessaire, pour essayer."

Il y eut un long moment de silence suivant la confession qu'il n'avait fait qu'une seule fois avant, et c'était dans des circonstances différentes. Sa vie était entre ses mains, et ils le savaient tous deux. Finalement, Julia parla d'une voix respectueuse et intimidée. "TU as espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant _treize_ ans ?"

"Presque, oui." Il la regarda dans les yeux. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

"Mais pourquoi…?"

"Je ne suis pas fou au point de prétendre que ça me plaisait," répliqua honnêtement Severus. "Je suis devenu fatigué de mentir, même à moi-même. Je ne pouvais me délecter de la mort et la souffrance plus longtemps. Je devais agir, ou devenir fou."

Elle le regarda, le lut, le jugea—et pour une fois, Severus se demanda ce que vit Julia jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde ailleurs. Elle avait toujours été l'une des quelques personnes qui avait connu le véritable Severus Rogue, mais désormais elle voyait une partie de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisée. C'était l'âme qu'il prétendait ne plus avoir depuis longtemps, et c'était étrange de le comprendre. La voix de Julia était très faible quand elle parla, mais ses mots n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait prévu après une si longue hésitation.

"Tu devais être très seul," dit-elle.

Il cilla, puis haussa les épaules. "Quelqu'un devait le faire."

"Mais tu vas probablement mourir." Ses yeux fouillaient son visage, le suppliant de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait. Cependant, il n'y parvint pas.

"Ca en vaut la peine." 

Julia se rassit, regardant de nouveau les gros titres de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. "Vraiment  ?"

"Oui," il hocha la tête.

"Tu me le dis parce que tu veux que je fasse la même chose," déclara platement Julia. "Pourquoi  ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je voudrais le faire ?"

"Je ne suis pas aveugle, Julia." Très gentiment, Severus posa ses mains sur ses épaules et fut très heureux quand elle ne le repoussa pas. "Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les larmes dans tes yeux quand tu as appris qu'il était vivant? Tu penses que je n'ai _jamais_ su que tu l'aimais ? Et tu n'as pas rejoint Voldemort pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Tu n'as jamais recherché le pouvoir. Tu voulais simplement te venger du monde pour te l'avoir arracher."

Elle laissa échapper un très petit soupir qui sonnait étrangement comme un léger sanglot, mais Severus n'aurait jamais osé faire la comparaison. Julia se força à rire. "Tu le détestes."

"Et alors  ? Ca ne change pas ce que tu es, et tu es toujours mon amie." _Même quand tant d'autres ont prouvé le contraire._

"Que vais-je faire ?"

Il s'approcha pour s'agenouiller à son côté, gardant sa main droite sur son épaule gauche. "Que veux-tu faire ?" 

Il y eut hésitation, le moment inavouable de peur et de doute. Julia se mordit brièvement la lèvre, l'attrapant entre ses dents de devant comme si elle retenait ses émotions, mais quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, ses yeux gris étaient clairs. Ils rencontrèrent ceux de Severus sans flancher, et devinrent froids.

"Je veux me venger," dit-elle simplement.


	25. Retour et Souvenirs

Promesses tenues

Disclaimer…. Je l'ai pas déjà dit ?

La suite ?

Voilà, voil

Vous voulez que je vous dise un truc rigolo… j'avais totalement OUBLIE ce chapitre, aucun souvenir de tout ce qu'y s'y passe avant de me mettre à le traduire… Et si je vous disais que vous feriez mieux de garder certains détails en mémoire pour les 15 chapitres qui nous séparent encore de la fin ?

Trop forte cette Robin, trop forte…

**Réponses en vrac…**

De quoi Julia veut-elle se venger (Crys) ? Mais comme nous toutes ! D'avoir perdu Sirius, enfin !

Merci Alixe -  pour toutes tes reviews  en  fait… -  Oui, c'est une bonne  histoire et on essaie de ne pas la  trahir…  Je suis contente aussi que tu aimes aussi Lune et Etoile… et même Ruptures d'un processus linéaire…

Salut à Godric2 que j'ai vu passer dans presque tous les 24 chapitres de cette fic en moins d'une semaine… J'espère que tu aimeras cette escale…

Et bien sûr, toujours un coup de chapeau à plume à Alana Chantelune qui sait des trucs incroyables comme la traduction de Puddlemere United en Flaquemare… Irremplaçable !

Chapitre vingt-cinq - Retour et souvenirs 

Voyager par poudre de Cheminette pour la première fois depuis dix ans avait été une expérience intéressante. Sirius était arrivé en titubant sur le chemin de Traverse. Les sourcils froncés, il se remit sur pied en jurant à voix basse. La main secourable qui vint à son secours l'agaça plus encore. Mais il n'essaya pas de repousser le sorcier qui le soutenait, lui et sa patte folle. Après tout, si vous ne pouviez pas avoir l'air ridicule devant vos propres amis, a qui faire confiance ?

« Merci » grogna-t-il en secouant ses vêtements et en plaçant volontairement autant de poids sur sa jambe droite que sur sa jambe gauche. Même si cela le touchait, la sollicitude permanente de ses amis envers lui le rendait fou.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » - demanda James avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien ». Des yeux noisettes perçants l'étudièrent et Sirius se calma un peu. « Aussi bien que je puisse aller pour encore un moment, en fait. Arrête de t'inquiéter, James ».

Quelque chose de peiné traversa les yeux de son ami : « C'est juste que je… »

« Tu te sens coupable… je sais ». Sirius lui fit face et mit sa main sur l'épaule de James. « Tout ce que je pourrais faire n'y changera rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ». James avala sa salive. « A chaque fois que je te regarde, je pense à tout ce que tu as dû endurer et… »

« Tais-toi James. Ne dis pas cela. N'y pense même pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute».

« Mais, après ce que Voldemort… »

Le nom ramena les souvenirs, de trop nombreux souvenirs. Sirius ferma les yeux et lutta pour les repousser. Pendant un instant, il fut de nouveau là-bas, à Azkaban ou à Casa Serpente. Il n'arrivait pas à repousser la douleur qui le pliait et remplissait son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la pression psychologique constante à laquelle il devait chaque jour faire face pour garder son âme. Il refusa ces souvenirs. _C'est fini_, se dit Sirius. _C'est fini, je suis rentré. Je suis sauv_. James avait dû s'arrêter de parler quand il l';avait vu fermer les yeux. Quand il reprit la parole, il était plus calme.

« Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas t'y faire penser ».

Sirius s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. « Je sais » répondit-il. Il ravala ses émotions. « Parlons d'autres choses, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr »

Leur conversation alla vers d'autres sujets, du Quidditch. La nouvelle victoire du club de Flaquemare à leurs vieux amis d'école. Ils évitaient consciemment les sujets les plus sombres. Pendant la semaine qu'il avait passé au lit, Remus lui avait appris combien les amis qu'ils avaient perdu étaient nombreux - que Voldemort soit ou non la raison de leur mort. Ils avançaient moins vite que Sirius n'aurait voulu. James semblait avoir  compris combien sa jambe le faisait souffrir et avait adopté un rythme qui en tenait compte. Sirius ne protesta pas. James était, après tout, là pour s'occuper de lui - peu importe combien ça l'exaspérait. Et il était touché qu'il le fasse. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec des amis et le sentiment ne cessait de l'émerveiller.

Il appréciait moins cependant le nombre d'yeux qui suivaient leur progression. La plupart, comprit Sirius, étaient de simples curieux qui le reconnaissaient pour l'avoir vu en une de la Gazette du sorcier. D'autres étaient moins souriants et son instinct fut une fois de plus en alerte.

« Ca fait plaisir, non ? » remarqua sèchement James qui semblait ressentir le même picotement à la naissance de son cou.

 « Si j'avais une baguette » grommela Sirius.

« J'imagine ».

Ils montèrent du même pas les marches de marbre blanc des Gringotts Ils passèrent devant un gobelin en uniforme rouge et or et poussèrent les portes de bronze. Ils passèrent ensuite une deuxième série de porte, en argent cette fois. Sirius resta saisi par les plafonds à caisson et le long comptoir - il avait oublié ce qu'était la civilisation. C'était différent pour Poudlard - mais il était resté saisi bien des fois par ses fastes. Mais là…Il secoua la tête et força ses yeux à arrêter de regarder comme s'il était un pauvre sorcier d'origine moldue qui voyait un gobelin pour la première fois. Il tourna la tête vers James.

« J'aurais dû te le dire avant », dit-il doucement « merci d'être venu avec moi ».

« J'avais un peu de temps » répondit légèrement James « et puis les amis sont faits pour ça ».

 Ils trouvèrent enfin un guichet libre et Sirius attrapa la petite clé dorée au fond de sa poche. Il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir fait confiance à Dumbledore et de la lui avoir confiée avant de se cacher des années auparavant. « Sirius Black »dit-il doucement « coffre sept cent onze ».

Le gobelin fut le seul être vivant proche à ne pas tourner violemment la tête vers lui en entendant ses paroles. Sorcières et sorciers assez proches pour entendre se tournèrent pour l'observer. Sirius perçut un murmure excité qui traversa rapidement le vaste hall de marbre. A sa droite, James laissa échapper un soupir silencieux qui lui fit hausser les épaules.

« Tu es célèbre, dis-moi »

« Génial ! » répondit il en levant les yeux au ciel. 

« Tout à l'air en ordre » remarqua le gobelin « comme si le fait que la moitié de la foule dévisage son client n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Il fit signe au gobelin le plus proche de lui. « Eliphed va vous conduire au coffre ».

« Merci ».

Sirius et James suivirent Eliphed  en silence. Ils furent bientôt dans un chariot des Gringotts et s'enfoncèrent profondément sous la surface de Londres. 

L'estomac fragile de Sirius commença par protester de la vitesse du voyage mais après quelques minutes il sembla se calmer - malgré quelques tressautements et gargouillis. Bien qu'il soit déjà descendu bien des fois ainsi sous la terre, Sirius n'avait jamais été capable de repérer l'itinéraire. Cette fois-là ne fut pas différente. Bien qu'il ne reconnaisse rien, il sentit revenir en lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimés avoir oubliés. Et si enfant il avait aimé ces voyages, Sirius pensa vite qu'il voulait que celui-ci se termine vite.

« Alors » demanda James en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit du chariot « qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? »

« Ollivander » répondit Sirius immédiatement. « Si je dois encore rester sans baguette, je vais finir par me jeter un sort! »

James rie doucement. « C'est dur de vivre sans une baguette, n'est-ce pas? »

« Tais-toi donc! » Il sourit malgré lui. « Le prends pas mal mais j'aime pas beaucoup qu'on s'occupe de moi... surtout que TU t'occupes de moi comme si j'étais un bébé ».

« Je suis triste Sirius! Moi qui pensait que je faisais une parfaite baby-sitter! »

« Oh ça, tu peux le dire » grinça Sirius.

Le chariot grinça dans un tournant et la réponse de James fut perdue. Dans le silence revenu, Sirius inspecta soigneusement sa jambe droite. Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'elle guérissait tout à fait bien mais ça allait trop lentement à son goût. Ca faisait trop d'années que Sirius n'avait pas été capable d'agir à sa guise - il n'avait pu que survivre et lutter. Il en avait assez de se sentir faible et impotent.

« Coffre sept cent onze » annonça Eliphed alors que le chariot s'arrêtait devant la porte familière d'une coffre très ancien et très protégé.

« Prends ma main ». James était sorti le premier et lui tendant sa main. Sirius la prit après un moment d'hésitation. Qu'il détestait se sentir faible !

« Merci »

Le sourire de James disait qu'il le comprenait et tous deux regardèrent dans un silence complice Eliphed ouvrir la porte. Un jet de fumée verte remplit le couloir d'accès mais cela ne rebuta ni l'un ni l'autre. Sirius réunit rapidement l'or qu'il était venu chercher. S'arrêter un instant dans le vieux coffre de sa famille lui apportait un étrange réconfort. Cétait l'un des dernières choses qui le rattachaient à son enfance. Pendant un instant, il ferma les yeux, laissant venir des images de ses parents. Mais celles-ci aussi étaient plutôt sombres. Il avait quelques souvenirs lumineux de sa petite enfance. Il se revoyait courir et jouer avec son frère avant que le temps ne les sépare... Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il s'était enfui de chez lui à seize ans pour ne jamais y revenir. D'une certaine façon, il pouvait rendre Voldemort responsable de cela. Sa montée en puissance avait encouragé ses parents à s'accrocher plus  encore à leurs préjugés. Sirius s'était éloigné d'eux à mesure qu'il apprenait que le monde n'était pas si étroit. Poudlard lavait encouragé et lui avait appris à s'opposer à des monstres comme eux. Du jour où il était parti de chez lui, Sirius avait su qu'il serait un Auror.

Sirius ouvrit ses yeux et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un grondement silencieux. Au moment de partir, il regarda par dessus son épaule une dernière fois au seul héritage physique qu'il avait reçu de ses parents. Il avait aussi hérité de la maison familiale dans laquelle il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis près de onze ans. Tous deux lui avaient aussi légué de grands pouvoirs et le caractère qui allait avec. Ce qu'il était aujourd'hui - physiquement et moralement - était ainsi indissociablement le résultat des actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

_J'espère sincèrement que ceci parfois viendra vous hanter. _

James et lui quittèrent la banque ensemble pour aller acheter la deuxième baguette de Sirius. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner de nouveau.

===

Par malchance, les ennuis les attendaient devant Gambol et Japes. La sorcière en question n'était pas en soi la pire menace que James ou Sirius aient dû affronter (et vu leur choix professionnel, ils en avaient déjà vu pas mal). Mais elle pouvait se targuer d'être une des plus ennuyeuse. Elle les dévisagea avec ses cheveux blonds très frises et ses yeux verts cachés par des lunettes en strass avant de s'approcher un sourire mielleux aux lèvres qui fit grincer les dents de Sirius.

A tout prendre, il aurait préféré des Mangemorts.

« Sirius Black ! »  Elle se précipita sur lui, sa main manucurée en avant comme si elle s'attendait qu'il lui serre. 

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Sa surprise ne dura pas une seconde. « Rita Skeeter, Gazette des sorciers » dit-elle brusquement. « Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous pose quelques questions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En fait... »

« Votre histoire a captivé des milliers de sorciers et de sorcières de part le monde » continua-t-elle, parlant de lui comme s';il était d'accord. « Votre évasion miraculeuse d'Azkaban est tenue par beaucoup comme un signe d'espoir. Qu'aimeriez-vous dire à ceux qui voient en vous un exemple de ce qui peut être entrepris dans un futur proche ? »

« Ecoutez, je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps » répondit Sirius. Dans les air, près de Skeeter, un plume et un parchemin flottaient. La plume noircissait furieusement le parchemin bien qu'il n'ait presque rien dit. Il décida de partir. « Une autre fois peut-être ».

« Comment était-ce à Azkaban, M. Black ? » 

Il se figea.

_Douleur._

_« Tu ne pourras pas toujours résister, tu sais »._

_Le sang obscurcissait sa vision. Quand la magie ne suffisait plus, les Lestrange trouvaient parfois des jeux plus créatifs._

_« Pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi prolonger tes propres souffrances ? »_

_Douleur._

_« Non… »_

_« Endoloris ! »_

Skeeter s'avança vers lui avec une expression déterminée. « Je suis sûre que beaucoup de familles aimeraient savoir ce que leurs proches doivent affronter dans cette prison... »

Sirius cilla. « Non ».

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de leur refuser cette information ! N'ont-ils pas le droit de savoir ? » - insista Skeeter.

« Certaines choses », finit-il par arriver à dire malgré le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine, « il y a des choses que les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »

« Mais... »

« Non ». C'était maintenant au tour de James de l'interrompre. Sa voix était dure et il s'était placé entre Sirius et Sketter. « Il vous a déjà répondu ».

Elle fulmina. « Le public a le droit de savoir ».

« De la même manière qu'il a le droit de ne pas répondre » répondit James. Il attrapa soudain le papier et l'arracha de sous la plume à Papotte. « Je prends ça ».

« C'est un bien personnel ! »

J

ames sortit sa baguette. « Je compte vous le rendre. Pariocum. »

Bien qu'il soit pris d'un léger vertige, Sirius sourit presque quand James rendit innocemment le parchemin devenu vierge à Rita Skeeter. Elle le prit avec colère mais il vit une lueur étrange traverser ses yeux. Sans doute, se croyait-elle capable de faire réapparaître les informations plus tard. En cela, elle sous-estimait énormément les capacités des Maraudeurs. Ce parchemin ne serait jamais plus capable de dire autre chose que des blagues grasses.

« Bonne journée, Melle Skeeter. »

James et Sirius s'éloignèrent ensemble, sans un regard pour la foule qui les observait, vers le magasin Ollivander. Après quelques instants, les sorciers et les sorcières assemblés retournèrent à leurs propres affaires. Mais Sirius sentit les regards sur eux. Sa jambe lui faisait très mal.

« Merci » dit-il doucement « à charge de revanche ».

 « Non ». Le regard de James mit un moment à s'adoucir. « Tes souvenirs reviennent à l'improviste ? »

« Ouais ». _Mais je ne veux pas y penser alors parlons d'autre chose._

 James sembla avoir entendu sa prière silencieuse. « Quel genre de baguette penses-tu avoir cette fois ? »

« J'en sais rien ». Il haussa les épaules. « D'une certaine façon, j'ai changé, mais d'une autre... Je suppose que je verrai bien. »

« Espérons que ce sera plus simple que pour Harry en août dernier » commenta James.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca a pris des heures à Ollivander pour trouver celle qui lui fallait. Finalement, il a débusqué une baguette qui était là depuis au moins un demi siècle et qui était couverte de poussière. Lily n'a pas arrêté d'éternuer quand Harry l'a sorti de sa boîte à la maison ».

 Sirius sourit légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Bois d'acajou, crin de licorne, 22 centimètres. » James sourit et Sirius lut dans ses yeux combien son ami était fier de Harry. Mais il avait toujours su que James serait un papa génial.

« Intéressant ». Sirius s'arrêta juste sous le grand panneau qui disait « Ollivander. Fabricant de Baguette Magiques depuis 382 avant J. C. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Cet endroit n'a pas changé ». Le même coussin dans la même vitrine poussiéreuse accueillait sans doute la même baguette. En ouvrant la porte, Sirius inspira le même air saturé de poussière et se demanda, pas pour la première fois, comment les bois précieux de tant de baguettes survivaient dans un environnement si hostile. Il éternua.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il changera un jour » répondit James. La même petite clochette retentit dans l'arrière boutique et une seconde plus tard, Ollivander apparut. Quand il avait onze ans, Sirius avait cru que le vieux sorcier avait transplané juste devant lui. Mais on ne lui la faisait plus. Le propriétaire du magasin passait simplement son temps entre les différentes rangées de baguettes, à faire dieu sait quoi, en attendant ses prochains clients.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ollivander qui fut surpris. Sirius l'observa avec une légère satisfaction. Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'agrandir et il cilla brusquement avant de reprendre sa contenance.

« Sirius Black » dit-il de manière abrupte. « Ebène et plume de phénix. 26 centimètres. Très élastique ».

Sirius soutint ce regard qui lui avait parut si déconcertant quand il était enfant. A présent, il ne faisait à peine ciller. « Oui ».

« Et James Potter, quelle surprise ». Les yeux argentés se posèrent brièvement sur son ami. « Acajou et nerf de cœur de dragon. 22 centimètres, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait ». James acquiesça. Certains sorciers changeaient de baguette en grandissant mais Sirius n'était pas surpris d'entendre qu'il avait toujours sa première baguette. Elle lui avait toujours convenu.

« A quoi dois-je cet honneur, messieurs? » demanda Ollivander. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre.

« J'ai besoin d'une baguette », répondit Sirius doucement.

Ollivander lui lança un regard perçant. « Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion. « Une baguette très puissante... excellente pour la magie noire ou pour s'en défendre. »

« Voldemort » répondit Sirius simplement. Ollivander sauta en l'air et son âme voulut le suivre mais il la tint en respect. Qu'il soit damné s'il avait peur de prononcer le nom de ce monstre.

« Ah, je vois. » Le vieux sorcier se détourna rapidement et s'approcha du tas de baguette le plus proche. « Bien... alors...peut-être.... » Il tira deux boîtes de la pile. « Ebène et plume de phénix, c'est une combinaison rare... celle-ci peut-être. »

Sirius prit la baguette proposée en silence mais il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas celle-là. Ca ne lui avait pas pris autant de temps qu'à Harry pour choisir sa première baguette mais quand il avait onze ans, il avait bien passé une bonne demi-heure à essayer des baguettes devant ses parents décontenancés. 

Il n'aurait pas été surpris si ça prenait aujourd'hui autant de temps - si ce n'est plus!

« Ebène et crin de licorne. 19 centimètres, beaucoup de ressort. Allez, faîtes le geste. »

D'un léger geste du poignet, il envoya le livre qui reposait sur la seule chaise du magasin dans les airs et Ollivander lui arracha la baguette des mains.

« Sans doute pas. Essayer celle-ci : 23 centimètre, saule et nerf de cœur de dragon, excellente pour les charmes ».

Rien ne se passa. Ollivander lui en offrit une autre, puis une autre jusquau moment où il se tourna vers eux et murmura « je me demande... »

« Vous vous demandez quoi? » demanda Sirius prudemment.

« Essayer celle-ci. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 22 cm, très souple ». 

Ollivander sembla pourtant hésiter avant de la lui donner. Quand il le fit, Sirius tenta un geste.

Un léger halo apparut au bout de la baguette mais disparut si vite qu'il pensa un moment qu'il l'avait imagine. Un frémissement parcourut son bras droit et il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti avec une baguette avant. Une attente. On sentait du pouvoir et des possibilités. C'était comme si cette baguette avait été faite pour quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été accomplie et qui pourtant était encore possible. La baguette attendait.

« Presque » dit-il doucement, ramenant ses pensées de ce futur hypothétique. « Mais pas pour moi ».

Ollivander reprit la baquette. « Etrange », dit-il en se retournant vers ses piles de boîtes. « J'aurais pensé que si quelqu'un... mais c'est sans importance! La voilà. Ma toute dernière: ébène et plume de phénix, 24 centimètres, très rigide. Très puissante ».

Sirius avait à peine touché la baguette qu'une pluie d'étincelles noires et dorées apparut et projetèrent sur les murs de la pièce une alternance d'ombres fantasmatiques et de fortes lumières. Un petit sourire  illumina le visage d'Ollivander au moment où Sirius sentit la puissance remonter dans son bras puis dans son corps. Il se sentait soudain plus léger, plus lui-même que depuis des années.

« Je vais prendre celle-ci » dit doucement Sirius, sans quitter sa baguette des yeux. Elle était magnifique: brillante, noire et vierge de toute égratignure; 

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était la première personne à poser un doigt sur cette baguette - à l'exclusion d'Ollivander. Et c'était la sienne. Lasienne.

Son sourire s'était élargi sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour rencontre ceux de James, Sirius sut que les siens brillaient. Il se sentait vivant. Enfin. Plus vivant qu';il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps, même avec ses amis. Il vit doucement rouler la baguette dans sa main, la soupesa et trouva son  point d'équilibre. Elle était parfaite. Il n'avait pas attendu autre chose. 

Dans quelques jours, il le savait, il connaîtrait cette baguette mieux que lui même.

« Excellent! » - s'exclama Ollivander. « Voulez-vous que je vous l'enveloppe.... »

Le monde explosa.

++

« Vous pensez que ça va marchez ? » demanda Lily, nerveusement.

Molly rit doucement. Il y avait vraiment des fois où Lily Potter, une sorcière sûre  d'elle-même, capable et  puissante, semblait  perdre curieusement tous ses moyens. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa jeune collègue. « Bien sûr que ça va marcher, ma chère »

« Peut-être ». Lily soupira. « J'espère que nous avons bien mis le sortilège de concentration »

« Et bien il n'y a qu'une  seule façon  de le savoir, n'est-ce  pas ? »

« Je suppose ». Lily se tourna pour lui faire face avec un petit sourire. « Merci, Molly. Le Projet Gardien serait toujours dans les limbes sans votre aide ».

« Nous faisons tous tout ce que nous pouvons », répondit calmement Molly.  

Après tout  ça faisait des mois que Lily et le groupe Licorne travaillait sur ce projet quand  Molly avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle savait qu'elle était celle qui avait fait la moitié du travail d'ensorcellement du projet Gardien mais ça lui paraissait  toujours bizarre que Lily lui en soit si reconnaissante. Elle avait beau avoir dix de moins 

Qu'elle, elle était à la tête du groupe Licorne depuis son lancement. Lily était une des rares élues de Dumbledore. Même si Molly ne connaissait  pas encore bien le fonctionnement interne de l'Ordre, elle en savait assez pour respecter la brillante sorcière qui se tenait à ses cotés.

« Bon, » son amie prit une profonde inspiration. « Essayons, alors ».

Elles jetèrent ensemble le dernier sort. Un mot clé en  fait qui  activait les couches et les couches d'enchantements qui représentaient le projet Gardien. Très doucement, des lignes commencèrent à apparaître sur le grand parchemin qui couvrait la table devant elle. Plus elles se multiplièrent, plus le dessin d'ensemble devint reconnaissable. A plusieurs endroits, elles  étaient plus claires et parfois floues. Mais même en remplissant la pièce de papiers, elles n'auraient  pu représenter  toute la ville de Londres - et le Chemin de Traverse. Le groupe Licorne avait donc décidé que seuls les détails importants apparaîtraient et qu'il serait possible de faire un zoom sur les endroits importants. Ca ne demandait que le contact d'une baguette à l'endroit où il y avait un  problème.  

On aurait alors autant de détails qu'on  pouvait en désirer. Dans l'intervalle, l'énorme carte serait dormante, guettant  simplement des signes de magie noire.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent de sourires victorieux lorsque les lignes finirent de couvrir le  parchemin. Elles clignotèrent légèrement lorsque le projet Gardien se mit à fonctionner dans  son  ensemble. Elles avaient toujours su que ça allait marcher sans le savoir vraiment. Et la  preuve leur apportait maintenant un grand sentiment d'accomplissement. L'Ordre - et le Ministère -  venait de recevoir un outil très précieux. Et il marchait.

Elles n'avaient par contre jamais prévu que le Gardien leur donne immédiatement des résultats.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » murmura Lily.

« Où ? » Molly fit  rapidement le tour de la table alors que la baguette de Lily se posait sur la carte.

« Le chemin de Traverse » 

------------

Du verre vola en éclat et Sirius plongea. Il sut confusément que James avait fait la même chose à sa droite, entraînant Ollivander au sol avec lui. Des lumières rouges explosèrent et il roula derrière une pile de boîtes proche de la fenêtre. Il entendit du verre cassé  s'effondrer derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit la chaussure de James disparaître derrière le comptoir. Un « umph » étonné accompagnait le mouvement et il sut ainsi que Ollivander était vivant lui aussi. Par précaution il appela néanmoins :

« James ? »

« Ca va et toi ? »

« Ouais »

Sirius entendit des bruits de lutte. Il  supposa que l'Auror  avait poussé  Ollivander aussi loin que possible et qu'il cherchait maintenant une position pour lui-même. En même temps, Sirius leva prudemment la tête pour regarder par dessus les boîtes au travers de ce qui restait de la vitrine. Il remarqua tout de suite comme la rue était notablement vide.

Il vit ensuite  deux  ombres. Une observait  la  rue depuis la sombre entrée d'une  boutique d'antiquités de l'autre coté de la rue. La deuxième se cachait derrière une poubelle renversée. Ils espéraient clairement que James et lui seraient assez stupides pour courir à l'extérieur pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourtant c'était  hautement improbable. Sirius leva très doucement la tête un peu plus  haut. Il espérait reconnaître un des deux. Mais un mouvement anima l'une des vitrines de la boutique d'antiquités juste à temps…

De nouveaux éclairs. De nombreuses boîtes de baguettes explosèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Des  fragments de bois, de carton et de verre plurent sur lui. Sirius s'efforça de protéger  son visage avec ses bras. Il ravala un sort qui lui était venu aux lèvres. Mais quelque chose  de  frai et dur était dans sa main. Quelque chose de cylindrique  et ferme. Ebène et plume de phénix, 24 cm.

« Sirius ? » appela James inquiet.

Il répondit instinctivement. « Intact ! »

« Est-ce que tu l'as toujours ? »

Ils savaient tous les deux que James ne parlait pas de sa nouvelle baguette. _Est-ce que tu  l'as  toujours, Sirius_? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même. Ca faisait dix ans qu'il n'était plus un Auror.  Une vie entière passée dans l'obscurité et la douleur le séparait de son savoir-faire  passé.  Il  avait étudié des livres de sortilèges comme un fou depuis l'incident du  petit-déjeuner  la  veille. Mais ça n'avait rien  à faire. Un: respire. Deux: Concentration. L'adrénaline augmenta  son rythme cardiaque mais sa respiration ralentit. Calme. Le monde tout  entier se réduisait à  ça. Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent. Rien d'autre n'était important.

Couché sur le dos parmi les éclats de verre, Sirius Black  répondit calmement. « Je l'ai ».

« Porte ou vitrine ? » - demanda immédiatement James.

« Vitrine ». Ils avaient fait  équipe pendant un an et étaient amis depuis plus longtemps encore. A chaque fois qu'on avait demandé à Sirius avec qui il voulait combattre, il avait désigné James. « Ils sont deux. Un chez l'antiquaire, l'autre dans la rue ».

« OK. Je  viens t  rejoindre. Occupe-les ».

« Prêt ». Sirius leva la tête encor  plus prudemment cette fois. « A trois ». Très doucement, il fit passer sa baguette  derrière le fond de la vitrine. Il visa la poubelle. « Trois ! Reducto ! »

Du  coin de l'œil, il vit James sauter par-dessus le comptoir.  

L'explosion de la poubelle attira  son attention. Le Mangemort qui avant l'utilisait comme abri s'enfuyait sur la gauche de Sirius. Il disparut en boitant légèrement. _J'espère que tu as mal_, pensa Sirius férocement. 

Mais aucun de ses attaquants n'allait reprendre autant de risques. Il rebaissa la tête pour  redevenir une cible moins visible.

Vlan. James arriva à coté de lui  avant que l'autre méchant n'ait pu réagir.

« Joli » souffla-t-il. « La poubelle ? »

« L'ex-poubelle ».

James rit doucement. Il changea de position et ils se retrouvèrent presque dos à dos. Sirius n'avait pas à regarder son vieil ami pour  savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais précisément été dans la même situation, le duo en avait fait assez pour savoir intuitivement où l'autre était. Ils  avaient déjà pris leur décision. Il n'y avait que deux issues de toute façon. « M. Ollivander ? »

« Oui ? » La tête du vieil homme commença à apparaître.

« Restez couché ! »

« Protego ! » Dans  son dos, le sortilège de bouclier de James bloqua le sort qui arrivait.  Ollivander disparut une nouvelle fois. Sirius jura tout bas.

« Il n'y a pas de porte de secours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai déjà demandé » répondit James avant même que Ollivander ne réponde. 

Son ton suffisait à Sirius comme réponse.   

« Charmant »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors, on y va ? » Sirius jeta un regard par la vitrine dévastée. « Le premier est toujours dans la  boutique. Le deuxième est à ma gauche, il longe les boutiques » ;

« Prêt ? » Aucun des deux ne pensa à transplaner. Faire cela aurait été abandonner Ollivander et les autres occupants du Chemin de Traverse se débrouiller avec au moins deux Mangemorts. Ils avaient, il avait longtemps déjà, jurer de protéger les gens comme eux. Ni Sirius Black, ni James Potter n'étaient du genre à, accepter la défaite.

« Prêt »

Sirius compta un battement de cœur, puis un deuxième. Une erreur et ils mourraient tous les deux - ou pire. Ils retombèrent sans réfléchir dans une vieille routine. Ils se  faisaient totalement  confiance. Ils l'avaient déjà fait. Son entraînement lui  revenait comme si  quelqu'un venait de jeter un sortilège d'antirouille à son cerveau. Les paroles d'Alastor Maugreylui revenaient. « Agis, ne réagis pas. Si tu perds ton temps à réfléchir à ton ennemi, tu es mort. Agis » Il sentit James se tendre à  coté de lui. Un autre battement de cœur.

« Maintenant! » hurla  James.

Sirius sauta debout et roula au travers de la vitrine. James se jeta à  gauche par la  porte. Il  s'écroula laissant la vitesse le porter au-delà de l'endroit que son adversaire visait. Il se releva accroupi, dans son ancienne position de duel, porté par ses seuls  instincts. Sa main droite  fouetta l'air immédiatement et il laissa l'entraînement  prendre le contrôle de son esprit. «Petrificus Totalus ! »

A sa gauche,  James utilisa un sortilège d'attaque. Tous deux, sans surprise, manquèrent leur  cible.  

Aucun n'avait espéré faire mouche. Ils voulaient juste s'enfuir. Mais maintenant, on allait  vraiment rire. Les sortilèges commencèrent à remplir l'air du Chemin de Traverse.

«Imperio ! »

Le bouclier de Sirius, conjuré en hâte, se tordit et s'effondra sur le coup d'un sortilège impardonnable. Le temps que le sortilège affaibli l'atteigne, il roulait  de nouveau sur lui-même hors d'atteinte.  

L'Imperium était difficile à bloquer ou à rompre mais une action rapide pouvait permettre à un sorcier de l'éviter. Il se releva  en position accroupie 

« Suffocoum! »

Son  sortilège  de suffocation  fut arêté. Il  reçut  alors  un  sortilège de Conjonctivite que  Sirius repoussa sans  attendre.  Il  visa  de  nouveau,  sans perdre  de  temps :

« Reducto ! »

La porte de la boutique d'antiquités  explosa, bombardant le grand Mangemort de débris  de bois et le privant de son abri. A sa gauche, Sirius reconnut un sortilège de glaciation lancé par James et la réponse un sortilège d'Incinération. Il ne s'inquiéta pourtant pas pour son ami. Au moment où le grand Mangemort (il les voyait tous les deux maintenant ) sortit à l'air libre, Sirius était prêt : « Resiacio ! »

Un banc près de lui attaqua le Mangemort et celui-ci tomba. Sirius n'attendit pas d'être sûr.  Il  sauta  sur ses pieds et courut, la baguette toujours levée. Il visa de nouveau.

« Vulernocorpus ! » Il jeta un sortilège de paralysie sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Et il était  temps. Après avoir rejeté le banc, son adversaire s'était  relevé. Il retomba lorsque la partie inférieure de son corps l'abandonna. Au lieu de diriger sa baguette une nouvelle  fois vers Sirius, le  Mangemort  la  tourna vers lui.

Il  transplana avec un pop sonore.

Sirius dérapa pour s'arrêter et  se tourna. Il changea de cible avant qu'il  soit trop tard. Au moment où il se tournait pour faire face à l'adversaire de James,  il sut que ça ne servirait à rien. Il s'était retourné juste à  temps pour voir son vieil ami abattre le plus petit des deux hommes  avec un sortilège d'étouffement. James allait en terminer avec un sortilège d'étourdissement mais son adversaire imita son camarade. Dans un battement de cils, les deux Mangemorts avaient disparu. James se tourna vers lui sans chercher à cacher sa  frustration. Sirius pensa qu'il  devait avoir le même air.

La rue était étonnamment calme. Mais les têtes commencèrent à réapparaître de derrière les abris qu'elles avaient pu trouver ? Certains, plus curieux ou téméraires que les autres, revinrent dans la rue, gardant  néanmoins leur distance ? Certains regardaient les dégâts que Sirius avait provoqué, d'autres le dévisageaient sans rien dire. Ses instincts toujours en alerte, Sirius  regardait  autour de lui mais aucune  autre menace n'apparut. James revint en marchant  vers lui et Sirius boita en  sa direction. Il rangea prudemment sa baguette, savourant le  plaisir de la sentir dans sa main tout en sachant  que l'y garder relevait de la paranoïa.

« Putain » dit-il doucement.

« Des rapides », reconnut James, « et des malins ».

« Malheureusement », il soupira.  « Est-ce  que c'était qui je crois ? »

La  réponse de James fut  interrompue par l'arrivée d'Arabella  Figg et  d';une  escouade entière d'Aurors. Sirius ne l'avait pas vue depuis l'époque où ils appartenaient tous deux à la division des Aurors. Mais il reconnut son air  pincé quand la vieille sorcière étudia la destruction qu'ils - en fait surtout Sirius, James avait toujours été plus net dans ce type d'action - avaient  semée. Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de James.

« J'aurais dû savoir que vous vous attireriez des ennuis » dit Figg sans joie.

« A mon habitude »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Mulciber et  Flint » répondit  James. Sa voix calme ne réussit pas à cacher sa frustration à Sirius. Il se renfrogna en sentant le regard gris acier de Arabella Figg sur lui.

« Vous avez fait de vous une cible, Black »

Il soutint son regard. « C'est la faute de Voldemort »

« Vraiment » grogna  Figg. Ses yeux se plantèrent en lui comme si elle avait espéré ainsi le réduire immédiatement en morceaux. Les dernières particules déjà  éprouvées de son âme en eurent envie. Elles voulaient s'enfuir, se cacher, protéger ce qui restait de lui des horreurs du monde extérieur. Mais il ne leur en laissa pas le loisir. Sa détermination dut se voir dans ses yeux parce qu'elle laissa retomber la pression. « Et bien, il semble que vous vous en soyez tiré néanmoins ».

_Heureux que vous le reconnaissiez_, pensa Sirius. Mais il ne dit  rien. Figg était peut-être  vieille mais il respectait ses pouvoirs et son jugement.  

Même si elle le  regardait comme s'il aurait été normal qu'il s'effondre.  

Il répondit sèchement : « Merci ».

« Comment êtes-vous arrives si vite ? » - demanda James alors que les autres Aurors commençaient promptement à chercher des preuves. Ils n'allaient rien trouver bien sûr mais c'était dans la procédure. Il y avait toujours une probabilité que quelqu'un fasse une erreur.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage et ses yeux quittèrent brièvement Sirius. « Le projet Gardien est maintenant complètement fonctionnel ».

Sirius siffla doucement. « Joli ».

« C'est une bonne nouvelle » approuva James.

« En effet » grommela  Figg. Soudain, ses yeux perçants captèrent quelque chose derrière  Sirius et James. Elle se renfrogna immédiatement. « Vous deux , vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ? » - demanda James avec inquiétude.

« Skeeter. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Sans avoir besoin d'échanger un regard, les deux amis  s'enfuir dans le passage entre l'antiquaire et son voisin, laissant Arabella Figg s'occuper du reporter à sensations de la Gazette du sorcier.

+++

Ensuite ? Un peu de Misfits, l'irréductible opposition Sirius/Severus et l'olympien Remus… Un peu pour tout le monde, quoi ! Ne me demandez pas quand… j'ai commencé c'est déjà ça !


	26. Mystères

**Promesses tenues**

**Disclaimer******

**Messages**

Désolé Crys, bref retour des Misfits, tiens bon.

Merci à tous les encouragements ! 

Chapitre Vingt-Six: Mystères 

Le silence des couloirs était presque surnaturel. Malgré le temps passé à explorer Poudlard à des heures indues, les Misfits trouvaient cette nuit sensiblement différente. Le château avait quelque chose de spécial cette nuit-là, quelque chose qui leur disait qu'ils auraient dû choisir un autre endroit pour leurs frasques. A tout autre moment, ils auraient ignoré le sombre pressentiment qui s'immisçait dans leur esprit. Mais cette nuit, après déjà un échec dans la mise en place d'une blague à leur actif, ils commençaient à penser à rentrer dormir.

Juste pour cette nuit.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu m'avais écouté dès le début, Ron, nous ne serions même pas là. Je t'avais bien dit que dans « L'histoire de Poudlard », ils disent que les escaliers sont contrôlés grâce à une magie très ancienne au château lui-même… »

« Je sais » aboya Ron. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire ! »

« Elle a raison, Ron » souligna Lee. « Si tu avais fait plus attention à ce qu'elle avait dit, nous aurions pu réfléchir à une autre blague au lieu de te suivre ».

Harry avala sa salive. Il n'avait pas plus écouté Hermione – après un moment tout le monde avait appris à fermer ses oreilles pendant ses longues dissertations sur L'Histoire de Poudlard. Mais, comme l'idée à la base de leur plaisanterie avortée venait de Ron, c'est lui qui était tenu responsable. Il ne trouvait pas ça très juste. Mais quand la dernière expérience de Ron avait tourné au désastre, tous les Misfits l'avaient traîné dans la boue. C'était comme cela que ça marchait. Il mit cependant un point d'honneur à intervenir. « Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Ca paraît une vraie perte de temps de passer la nuit debout à ne RIEN faire ! »

Il était tard. Les Misfits avaient déjà perdu deux heures à essayer en vain d'enchanter les escaliers pour qu'ils deviennent des véritables toboggans pour tout Serpentards qui s'y aventureraient. Minuit était maintenant passé depuis longtemps. Ils n'allaient pas beaucoup dormir et tous pensaient qu'à tout prendre ils auraient dû utiliser ce temps pour faire quelque chose. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement fait attention au calme quasi-surnaturel. Tous avaient pensé sans oser l'avouer à haute voix l'avoir imaginé. Poudlard était surnaturel de toutes façons. Le château était vieux, après tout, et personne n'en connaissait tous les secrets. Même les Misfits.

Des pas résonnèrent sur les sols en pierre du château. Les six Misfits échangèrent des regards surpris. La carte du Maraudeur, quelques minutes auparavant, leur avait permis de localiser Rusard, Hagrid et tous les professeurs. Aucun d'eux n'aurait dû être capable d'être ici dans le couloir du troisième étage en si peu de temps. Rapidement, les six fauteurs de trouble plongèrent dans la cachette la plus proche une petite pièce à leur gauche dont la porte grinçait. Hermione murmura un sortilège pour les faire taire mais malgré tout, on les entendit. Ils retinrent leur respiration.

Harry sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de se faire prendre si près des vacances de Pâques. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être en retenue quand tous les autres élèves se prépareraient à rentre chez eux. Bien sûr, il savait que Remus ne ferait jamais rester des élèves pendant les vacances en punition mais des retenues pendant les deux dernières semaines de classe n'avaient rien de bien tentant. _Et il a fallu que j'oublie la cape, hein ? _se morigéna-t-il._ Bravo, Harry, Bravo._

Les Misfits s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'ombre de la petite pièce – un endroit où, à bien y réfléchir, Harry n'était jamais venu auparavant. Ils échangèrent des regards d'espoir. Bien sûr, Lee ne put s'empêcher de jurer tout bas, murmurant quelque chose à propose de cette pièce qui n'avait pas d'autre issue que celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Mais personne n'y prêta attention. Peut-être que qui que ce soit ne les avaient pas entendu…

La porte grinça et Harry sentit son cœur s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine.

« La première règle du fauteur de trouble est de ne pas se faire prendre », remarqua alors une voix étrangement familière. La faible lumière du couloir arriva presque jusqu'à eux. Les Misfits s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus dans l'ombre, espérant encore – contre toute logique – qu'on n'allait pas les remarquer. S'ils ne répondaient pas, l'homme allait peut-être partir. Et Malefoy deviendra un elfe de maison amoureux des moldus en grandissant, pensa Harry avec sarcasme. Bon. On va pas y échapper. La silhouette floue du grand sorcier était maintenant visible sur le bas de la porte.

« La deuxième règle, bien sûr, est de ne pas choisir une cachette avec une seule sortie quand on se fait prendre ».

Harry arrêta de respirer et il savait que les autres faisaient de même. Cet homme disait peut-être cela au hasard…

« Vous pouvez sortir maintenant » dit légèrement Sirius Black. « Tous les six ».

Lee grommela quelque chose tout bas, quelque chose que sa stricte mère n'aurait jamais laissé passer. Après une hésitation, Harry décida pourtant de sortir de l'ombre pour affronter son parrain qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Les yeux bleus de Sirius ne le lâchaient pas. D'un léger mouvement du poignet et d'un sortilège murmuré, il illumina la pièce avec un léger sourire.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Harry avec soulagement. Avec tous les adultes présents à Poudlard, c'était un grand coup de chance d'être surpris par son parrain. Sirius était sans doute le seul qui ne les dénoncerait pas.

« Coupable ! » répondit son parrain.

Harry se rembrunit. « Mais que fais-tu ici ? » 

« Je me promène ». Ces yeux bleus pétillèrent mais malgré tout, Harry sentit sous cette apparence quelque chose de plus profond et de moins joyeux. « Comme vous, je suppose. Après le couvre-feu, bien sûr ».

« Vous allez nous dénoncer, M. Black ? » demanda Hermione après un instant d'hésitation.

« Vous dénoncer ? Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ? » demanda Sirius. « Et ne m'appelez pas M. Black. Ca me fait me sentir vieux ». Son regard glissa sur eux six pour finalement revenir sur Harry. « Alors, est-ce que tu vas me présenter tes compagnons de crime, Harry, ou est-ce que je dois deviner ? ». Son sourire s'élargit un peu. « Voyons… les jumeaux… évidemment ce sont Fred et George Weasley… ce qui fais de toi, Ron. Hermione Granger, c'est facile, c'est la seule fille. Et voici, Lee Jordan, le portrait de son père… Les Misfits sont un groupe très vari ».

« Tu lui as parlé de nous ? » demanda George à Harry dans un souffle. Mais avant que Harry n'ait pu balbutier une réponse, Sirius gloussa.

« Bien sûr qu'il m'a parlé de vous ! Je ne suis pas comme votre directeur, moi, je n'ai aucune inclination pour les règles… Où croyez vous qu'il ait trouvé cette merveilleuse idée de mélanger les portraits, que vous avez mise en œuvre l'autre jour ? »

Harry sourit de soulagement mais ses amis le dévisagèrent.

« C'était votre idée ? » réussit à dire Fred. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Mais tu nous avais dit que c'était ton père. »

« En fait, je vous ai dit que cette blague avait déjà été faite. Et que mon père y avait participé mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'en avait parl ». Harry sourit. Cinq jeunes paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers son parrain qui leur répondit par une parodie de révérence.

"Mister Patmol, à votre service."

Lee siffla. « C'est vraiment vous. »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Harry ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Si…si » Lee haussa les épaule et Harry rit doucement.

Le silence qui suivit fut néanmoins difficile à briser. Les compagnons d'Harry étaient ravis de rencontrer le quatrième Maraudeur mais aucun d'eux ne semblait capable d'oublier pourquoi il était là. Même à cet instant, derrière le sourire léger et les mots joyeux, Sirius semblait porter en lui de sombres ténèbres. Moins que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, peut-être, mais son regard était toujours aussi hanté. Parfois ses yeux semblaient partir très loin. Harry y sentait des traces de démons venus de son passé récent et il savait que malgré la confiance en lui que Sirius affichait, il était loin d'être guéri. Hermione finit par demander :

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

« Je me promène » répondit le parrain d'Harry d'une façon si distante que son filleul comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. « Quand j'ai entendu tout le bruit que vous faisiez à vous six, j'ai décidé d'aller voir si la nouvelle génération de fauteurs de trouble à Poudlard valait les Maraudeurs ».

« Nous sommes meilleurs » répondit immédiatement Ron.

Sirius rit. « Vraiment ? »

« Enfin, on se fait moins prendre » répondit Harry. Grandir nourri des aventures des Maraudeurs ne l'aidait pas à faire des déclarations aussi bravaches que Ron. Mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais.

Son parrain acquiesça. « Ton père m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné sa cape. Mais nous non plus nous ne nous faisions pas trop prendre pendant notre première année… les ennuis viennent plus tard quand tous les professeurs se mettent à vous surveiller ». Il sourit légèrement. « Bien sûr, ces temps ci le directeur s'appelle Lunard… »

« Il nous faudra bien ça si Rogue se met à nous courir après… » dit sombrement George.

« Tu parles » approuva Ron, « il nous déteste ».

« Je vous crois. Rogue a toujours été l'empêcheur de tourner en rond… Il l'était quand nous étions élèves, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait »

« Vous êtes allé à l'école avec lui », demanda Fred avec une soudaine curiosité.

« Malheureusement », répondit sèchement Sirius.

Hermione fronça des sourcils en le regardant. Les autres rirent. « Vous savez, il est plutôt tard… »

« Allez Hermione » rétorqua Ron. « Sois pas si casse-pieds »

« Il n'est pas si tard » avança Lee. Sirius sourit.

« En fait, je vous conseillerais d'écouter la voix de la raison » répondit-il d'un ton léger. « Je sais que Rusard n'est pas dans cette partie du château en ce moment… »

Harry regarda George qui regarda sa montre. Les Misfits se consultèrent du regard. « Vous devez avoir raison » répondit le troisième année à contre cœur. Les Misfits n'avaient rien de paranoïaque ou d'inquiet. Mais comme tout bon sorcier ou toute bonne sorcière, ils étaient un peu superstitieux. Leur score ce soir était de zéro à deux. Leur première blague n'avait pas marché et ils s'étaient faits prendre. Une troisième tentative paraissait risquée. S'ils avaient si bien réussi jusqu'à présent c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient ni stupide, ni imprudents.

Les Misfits dirent rapidement au revoir à Sirius en lui promettant de venir discuter avec lui un jour. Apprendre la vérité sur les exploits des Maraudeurs faisait saliver Fred et George d'anticipation. Lee, celui qui savait se déplacer avec le moins de bruits d'eux tous, partit en reconnaissance dans le couloir. Il revint dire qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Avec le moins de bruit possible, les Misfits sortirent de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas fait dix pas que Harry s'arrêta.

« Je vous rattrape » dit-il. « Je veux demander quelque chose à Sirius ».

Avant que les autres n'aient pu objecter, Harry partit en courrant dans la direction que son parrain avait prise. Sirius se retourna quand il le rejoignait. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? »

Harry ralentit. « Je me demandais juste si on pouvait parler une minute ».

« Bien sûr ».

Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable alors que Harry cherchait comment mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Ce faisant il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son parrain marchait toujours en boitant légèrement, se reposant de manière presque imperceptible sur sa jambe gauche. Les couloirs étaient très silencieux et cela contribuait à rendre la présence de Sirius presque irréelle. De temps à autres, ces yeux tourmentés jetaient des regards nerveux autour de lui et renforçaient encore le caractère douloureux de son maintien. Harry songea à combien de temps son parrain avait été parti. Et ça n'aidait pas. A la différence de Remus ou de Peter, Sirius était quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie et il n'était pas très à l'aise pour lui poser des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda Sirius tirant brusquement Harry de sa rêverie.

Il inspira profondément. « Je me demandais ce qui c'est vraiment passé avec le professeur Quirrell il y a deux jours. Je veux dire, c'est sûr que c'est un Mangemort mais pourquoi a-t-il agi à ce moment l ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour ce cacher tout ce temps à Poudlard ? »

« Tu te poses les bonnes questions, Harry » dit Sirius doucement. La chaleur de sa voix fit rougir légèrement Harry. Son parrain hésita un instant avant de reprendre. « Pour ta première question… il faut mieux un ennemi que tu connais qu'un ennemi que tu ne connais pas. »

« Tu veux dire… ? » Harry s'interrompit lui même. Pourquoi en dire plus, la vérité éclatait devant lui.

« Oui…Pour le reste…' » Sirius haussa les épaules. « Voldemort veut me reprendre » 

Ses paroles firent frissonner Harry. Il avait grandi en entendant prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres par ses parents mais c'était étrangement différent d'entendre Sirius le faire. Sirius avait passé dix années entre les mains de Voldemort et il n'en avait pas peur. Pourtant des sorciers qui ne l'avaient jamais même entrevu étaient terrifiés à l'idée de dire son nom. Harry avala sa salive. Il sentait que ce genre de courage n'était pas facile à acquérir.

« J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose » dit-il sombrement, parlant sans trop se rendre compte des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. « Mais c'était si confus, tout est allé si vite. Tout le monde criait et quand j'ai enfin pu m'approcher, tout était fini ». Son visage s'illumina un peu. « Tu a vraiment été très rapide ».

Sirius grommela. « Je m'en suis sorti mais je manque vraiment d'entraînement ».

« Je t'ai trouvé génial ». Il sourit mais haussa les épaules. « Je continue de regretter de n'avoir rien pu faire ».

« C'est gentil d'avoir essayé mais c'est sans doute pas un mal que tu n'ai pas pu ».

« Pourquoi ? » Il essaya de masquer son mécontentement mais Sirius sembla l'avoir entendu. Il s'arrêta et regarda Harry de toute sa hauteur.

« D'abord, Harry, tu dois comprendre que la dernière chose dont tes parents ont besoin ait que Voldemort s'intéresse à toi, » répondit très sérieusement son parrain. « Ils ont passé de très longues années à te protéger et plus on l'empêchera de se rappeler qui tu es, mieux ce sera ».

« Mais, tu… »

« Je suis un adulte, Harry, et je doute que Voldemort puisse me haïr plus qu'il ne le fait déj ».

« Tout le monde dit tout le temps que je suis trop jeune » répondit-il avec une amertume que Sirius ne méritait pas vraiment. Mais le regard qui lui répondit était grave.

« Peut-être que c'est vrai » répondit-il doucement.

« J'ai onze ans ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda son parrain. « J'ai trente-deux ans. Pourtant il y a une foule de choses que j'aurais aimé être trop jeune pour connaître ». Il toussa puis sourit légèrement. Son expression était de nouveau hantée. « Profite de ton enfance tant que tu peux, Harry… Dieu sait qu'elle finira bien assez tôt. Je sais que tu t'impatientes, que tu en as assez de ne pas savoir, mais tes parents se battent pour te protéger… pour que ta génération n'ait pas à mener la guerre que la mienne doit mener. »

La tristesse et le vide qui marquaient les yeux, comme ses paroles, calmèrent Harry. Quand ses parents disaient que c'était pour le protéger ce n'était pas la même chose que quand ça venait de Sirius. Il avala sa salive. Il venait de se rappeler que Sirius avait failli mourir pour protéger sa famille.

« Je suis désol » dit-il doucement.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être les enfants sont impatients » répondit plus légèrement son parrain. « C'est ce qui les fait grandir ».

Harry acquiesça et changea de sujet en réfléchissant aux paroles de Sirius. « Tu faisais partie de l'Ordre, Sirius ? »

« Tu n'es pas censé être au courant, Harry ».

Il eut un petit sourire. Quelque chose dans sa voix disait à Harry que Sirius n'en était pas surpris.

« Oui, j'en faisais partie » reconnut Sirius avec un sourire. « Il y a longtemps »

« Tu vas en être de nouveau ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pour dire la vérit » ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Certains doutent qu'on puisse me faire confiance. »

Harry eut l'air choqué. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Personne ne s'est jamais enfui d'Azkaban avant », répondit Sirius. « Le peu qui ce soient jamais échappé des griffes de Voldemort n'ont jamais réussi à le faire sans dégâts… La plupart ont été corrompus ou retournés pour le servir. »

« Mais le professeur Fletcher a réussi, lui, non ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Avant la guerre, Mondungus Fletcher était l'un des hommes les plus avenants et les plus insouciants que je n'ai jamais rencontré. En fait, il n'était même pas encore un Auror quand moi j'y suis entré. Il a passé plusieurs années dans des milieux moins soucieux de la loi. Il n'est devenu un Auror que quand les choses ont commencé à devenir grave. Ces expériences l'avaient changé… je suis sûr que tu peux t'en rendre compte. »

« Ouais ».

« On l'a sauvé et ceci en a rassuré plus d'un. Ils pensent que Voldemort ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir ».

La voix de Sirius était plus qu'amère mais Harry ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence. Il réfléchissait à ce que Sirius venait de dire. Il s'agaçait toujours d'être considéré comme trop jeune pour faire quelque chose mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi avant aux raisons du silence de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi qu'aux raisons officielles et au fait qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Harry avait toujours su que ses parents étaient très engagés dans la lutte contre Voldemort mais ils ramenaient rarement du travail chez eux et n'en parlaient presque jamais avec lui. Ca l'avait toujours énervé mais Harry savait qu'ils l'aimaient. En fait ces parents lui avaient toujours paru trop protecteurs. 

« Et bien, et bien, et bien… qui voil ? »

Sirius et Harry se tournèrent d'un bond en entendant la voix sèche et sarcastique. Harry remarqua combien son parrain se tendait en croisant le regard du professeur Rogue. Leur inimitié avait l'air mutuel. Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent et il prit un air de dédain.

« Quelle surprise » continua-t-il avec acidité. « Potter se promène après le couvre-feu, encouragé sans doute, par son irresponsable de parrain. »

« Quelle surprise de voir Servilo mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres » rétorqua Sirius.

Les yeux sombres de Rogue s'enflammèrent. « Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, Black ? » demanda-t-il, avançant vers eux d'un air menaçant, ses robes balayant le sol autour de lui. Elles étaient différentes de celles qu'il portait habituellement, remarqua Harry, sans pour autant y trouver une autre signification. « Certains démons te hantent, peut-être ? »

Harry se rembrunit ? Comment Rogue pouvait-il oser se moquer du temps que Sirius avait passé à Azkaban ? Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucun sentiment humain ? Ne pouvait-il pas au moins respecter ce que Sirius avait endur ? Il allait répondre vertement quand la main de son parrain se posa brutalement sur son épaule pour l'en dissuader. Sirius était devenu très pâle. Tout son corps était tendu de colère et son emprise sur l'épaule de Harry était si forte qu'elle en était presque douloureuse. Les yeux qu'il posait sur l'autre sorcier étaient sombres et hantés. « J'imagine » dit Sirius avec hauteur, « que _tu_ n'as jamais eu le même problème » 

Rogue pila. « Toi » cracha-t-il, « tu ne peux même pas comprendre ce que je fais ».

« Non ? » rétorqua Sirius. « Un élève s'y tromperait peut-être mais moi je reconnais la robe que tu portes ».

_Une robe de Mangemort_ ! Les yeux de Harry s'étaient agrandis sous le choc et il se souvint où il les avait déjà vues. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue aurait eu le culot de les porter dans Poudlard. Le directeur-adjoint ne parut pas cependant surpris que Sirius les ait reconnu. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ces traits se crispèrent de colère. « Mais toi, toi entre tous, tu devrais comprendre que c'est nécessaire ».

« Comme si ça suffisait à excuser les choix que tu as fais » gronda Sirius. « Mais je comprends autre chose, Rogue. La première est que tu devrais plutôt aller à l'infirmerie avant de t 'écrouler ».

« Le temps passé à Azkaban a plutôt altéré ton sens de la répartie » dit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry confus regarda Sirius.

« Pas assez pour que j'oublie les effets secondaires du sortilège Endoloris ». Ses yeux bleus se centrèrent sur Rogue. « Des traits pâles, des mains tremblantes, des pas incertains… »

« Ma santé ne te concerne pas ! » Il enfouit ses mains dans ses robes avant que Harry puisse décider si elles tremblaient. Il était nettement plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. 

« De fait, j'aimerais n'avoir jamais à m'inquiéter pour toi » acquiesça Sirius. « Mais je suppose que certains ne partageraient pas cet avis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

« Je vois tout à fait »

« Alors, arrête de faire l'imbécile et de rester là à te disputer avec moi », répondit le parrain d'Harry avec un sourire peu gentil. « Je suis presque sûr que tu as des choses plus intéressantes à faire ».

« Je suis tout à fait capable de soigner un sortilège Endoloris », aboya Rogue avec irritation.

« Et moi, non ? »

Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, avec une haine réciproque évidente. Finalement, l'instinct de conservation de Rogue sembla se réveiller et il commença à s'éloigner. Il lança par-dessus son épaule : « Emmène donc ce sale gamin loin de ce couloir avant que je ne retire cinquante points à Gryff… »

Et il s'effondra.

+++

James n'adorait pas les réunions tard le soir mais il devait reconnaître parfois leur utilité. Un bref regard à la pendule murale d'Arabella lui apprit qu'il était près de dix heures – l'heure à laquelle il avait promis à Lily qu'il serait sans faute à la maison. Mais il en avait presque terminé. Si rien d'imprévu n'arrivait – comme une visite surprise de Barty Croupton Sr, qui semblait prendre ces temps-ci un intérêt malsain à tout ce qui touchait la division, James pensait qu'il serait capable de rentrer à l'heure à Godric Hollow et de dormir ailleurs que sur son canapé.

« Il est dix heures » dit Arabella doucement.

James soupira. « Ouais. Toute cette excitation autour de l 'évasion de Sirius m'avait fait espérer qu'on ait une chance, mais… »

Il haussa les épaules et sa supérieure acquiesça. Il y avait trop de mais, trop de choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues. Ils savaient tous les deux le prix des faux espoirs. « Je trouve difficile de croire que il sera capable d'agir après une semaine de plus dans cet endroit », confirma-t-elle. « Malheureusement, le fait que nous n'ayons pas entendu parler de lui veut sans doute dire que son Portoloin et sa baguette ont tous les deux été confisquées ou détruits. L'opération brise-glace a échou ».

« Nous étions si près », gémit doucement James. « Si près… »

« Oui, nous n'étions pas loin » acquiesça-t-elle froidement. Ses yeux brillèrent cependant avec une émotion qui révélait que son apparent détachement était un mensonge.

La frustration monta en lui avec l'inquiétude envers un homme qu'il avait considéré comme un ami. _Tu l'as envoyé là-bas_, dit une petite voix déplaisante dans la tête de James._ Tu avais tellement confiance dans ton grand plan que tu as envoyé Bill à Azkaban, où il va mourir. Comment vas-tu pouvoir annoncer à Arthur et Molly que tu leur as perdu _un autre_ de leurs fils ? _Ses entrailles étaient gelées. « Je veux savoir pourquoi », lança James avec colère. « Qu'est-ce qui a merd ? Nous savons qu'il avait réussi à les faire entrer et ces sortilèges ne pouvaient pas être détectés – alors comment Voldemort a-t-il fait pour savoir ?

« On peut penser que Weasley a craqu »

« Pas Bill, » l'interrompit James. « Il est meilleur que ça. »

« Tout le monde peut craquer à Azkaban » rappela son ancien Mentor. « Quelle autre explication y aurait-il ? »

« Nous avons été trahis ».

Le bureau de Bella se fit très froid et il avala sa salive. L'Ordre avait déjà eu à faire à des espions et des traîtres auparavant. Quel que soit leur impact,  ça ne modifiait jamais ce qui était mis en jeu et ce que pouvait détruire une trahison. La Directrice de la mise en œuvre des lois magiques répondit sombrement :

« Par qui, James ? Nous étions si peu à savoir… qui pouvons-nous accuser ? Vous, moi ? Ou Dumbledore ? Pourquoi pas Lily ? Mondy se serait plutôt couper lui même le pied et Severus lui-même n'était pas au courant – pour sa propre sécurité. J'ai du mal à croire que Weasley ait pu craquer, vu les circonstances. Mais la liste des suspects est très courte, non ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas » marmonna James.

« Sans doute » acquiesça Arabella calmement. « Mais une fois de plus, c'est toujours comme ça ».

+++

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage de Remus Lupin. Des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus et une expression soucieuse penchés sur lui, couché – il s'en rendit brusquement compte – sur son propre lit.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est l » gronda immédiatement Rogue.

« Non, il n'est pas l » répondit le directeur avec un soupir presque imperceptible. Mais son acquiescement ne cachait pas son agacement.

« Bien ». Il essaya de s'asseoir mais il rencontra la main de Remus qui le força à se rallonger.

« Cependant » reprit celui-ci avec sévérité. « Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit Sirius qui t'ait trouvé. Un autre n'aurait peut-être pas eu la présence d'esprit de t'amener ici. »

« Il est entré dans mes appartements ?» demanda Severus. La vision de ses sortilèges de protection battus en brèche et de ses appartements dérangés l'assaillit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le chaos qu'un homme comme Black porterait dans le sanctuaire d'un homme qu'il détestait depuis si longtemps.

« Bien sûr » répondit Remus d'un ton égale. « Comme moi, dès qu'il a envoyé Harry me chercher. Je dois aussi dire que Sirius a été assez malin pour ne pas chercher à lever lui-même tes sortilèges de protection – surtout que je connais tous les mots de passe ».

« Et bien. Quelle surprise ». Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait dû s'empêcher de prononcer les paroles qui lui venaient à l'esprit : _Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait se montrer intelligent._ Malheureusement, Remus avait appris à bien le connaître.

« Severus… »

Il reconnut la mise en garde dans sa voix mais l'ignora. Il lança au contraire au directeur son regard le plus irrité. « Est-ce que je peux me lever maintenant ? »

« Non » Remus eut l'air d'avoir d'autres choses à dire mais Severus reprit plus vite.

« Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ? J'ai des cours à préparer... »

« J'en suis sûr » répondit l'autre avec sa putain de voix calme. « Mais je veux d'abord savoir ce qui explique que tu te sois écroulé dans le couloir au beau milieu de la nuit ».

Rogue savait que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter quand il employait ce ton là. Mais il n'avait jamais prétendu être poli – même avec ses propres amis.  Surtout après une nuit comme celle-là. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est pass ? » demanda-t-il avec amertume.

« Peut-être devrais-je reformuler ma question et demander pourquoi Voldemort était si en colère contre toi » répondit Remus avec calme. Severus n'avait pas souvent réussi à le tromper et il semblait que cette fois serait comme les autres. Rogue soupira.

« Black » cracha-t-il et il observa avec curiosité la réaction des sourcils châtains.

« J'avais cru comprendre que tu pourrais présenter la baguette comme un 'accident' »  dit le directeur.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait », reconnut-il en bougeant légèrement quand la douleur traversa sa poitrine. Sa vision s'embrumait mais il serait mort plutôt que de l'admettre. Ce n'était après tout qu'un effet courant du sortilège Endoloris. Il en avait déjà supporté de pire. Bien des fois.

« Il t'a cr ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules et le regretta immédiatement. « Je suis vivant, donc il semble que oui ».

Remus se rembrunit mais ne rétorqua rien. Lui aussi savait que ce serait peine perdue. « As-tu appris quoi que ce soit d'utile ? »

« A part le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut toujours ton stupide copain plus que tout ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. Il soutint le regard de Remus. « Je continue de penser que Black ne nous dit pas tout ».

« Il dit qu'il ne se souvient pas, Severus. »

« Je sais », Rogue lutta contre l'envie de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. « Mais, crois-moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait _jamais_ rien sans raison. Là, il est obsédé par le besoin de capturer Black – vivant si possible. Et ce n'est pas sa méthode habituelle, comme tu le sais. Il y a autre chose et je pense que ce connard sait ce que c'est. »

Les yeux de Remus se rétrécirent. « Il n'a aucune raison de mentir ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Non, vraiment ». La voix du directeur devint froide et dure. « Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas Severus, mais Sirius n'a jamais été autre chose que loyal envers l'Ordre. Tu le sais. Et Voldemort ne se donnerait pas autant de mal pour le capturer q'il était une taupe. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était une taupe », rétorqua Rogue sans beaucoup de vigueur. La colère brillait dans les yeux de Remus et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était habitué à subir. De plus, il ne pensait vraiment pas que Black soit une taupe. Toutes les preuves disaient le contraire. Mais quelque chose sonnait faut dans toute cette histoire. Pourquoi était-il le seul à le voir si clairement ?

« Non, mais tu l'as insinu ». L'autre sorcier le dévisageait avec tellement d'intensité qu'il ne put que se recroqueviller. _Donc je ne lui fais pas confiance_ pensa Rogue avec irritation. _Et je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. _Mais le directeur avait reprit de sa voix calme et posée habituelle ce n'était que parce qu'il le connaissait si bien que Severus pouvait voir combien il se contrôlait. « Je le crois. Si Sirius dit qu'il ne s'en souvient pas, il ne s'en souvient pas. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison au fait que Voldemort le veuille avec autant d'intensité mais, sauf si tu arrives à le découvrir, nous devrons simplement attendre ».

« Génial », aboya Rogue. « Mais si ça finit mal, ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! »

« Je ne dirais jamais cela ». Il y avait presque quelque chose de serein dans la voix de Remus.

« Sais-tu quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? » demanda-t-il. La douleur et la fatigue le rendaient irritable et sa tête lui tournait.

« Non » lui fut il répondu très naturellement. « C'est juste que je connais Sirius Black ».

+++

Note de Fénice la traductrice : Le dernier échange est un peu intraduisible parce que Robin joue sur les différents sens du verbe to know – savoir et connaître… Juste pour dire que rien ne remplace jamais la VO.


	27. Choix imprévus

Promesses tenues

Disclaimer :

Dans celui là encore, des passages que j'adore comme :

_"I'm quite serious, Sirius."_

_"Changed you name, did you?" he riposted immediately. "Liked mine so much that you couldn't resist?"_

Est-ce que je vous ais dit récemment combien je trouvais Robin géniale ? Oui ? Ah tant pis…. 

Je vais quand même préciser – que ceux qui le savant, que ceux qui l'ont lu milles fois, me pardonnent – « Sirius » et « serious » en VO, ça se prononce pareil. Allez traduire ça….

Texte relu par Alana Chantelune.

**Chapitre vingt-six : Choix imprévus**

« J'ai pensé « dit Remus au petit-déjeuner, « que puisque tu m'as privé de mon Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu me dois une ou deux choses ».

Sirius grogna. « Tu sais bien que j'ai pas eu le choix ».

« C'est vrai mais comme Voldemort n'est pas là, il faut bien que je m'en prenne à quelqu'un ». Son ami eut un sourire rusé.

« Je vois «. Sirius sourit lui aussi, presque contre son gré. C'était de plus en plus facile à faire – enfin, parfois. Et bien qu'il n'ait presque pas dormi la nuit précédente, cette journée s'annonçait belle – surtout avec ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour ce soir.

Remus rit doucement. « Je m'en réjouis ».

« Vraiment. Et quelle est donc cette faveur que je vous devrais, ô Directeur sans peur et sans reproche ? »

Remus faillit s'étrangler en buvant son jus d'orange en entendant ça. Sirius sourit. Une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de lui-même, Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu continues à dire des trucs pareils, je vais renoncer à t'offrir un poste ! »

« Un poste ? » Il regarda son ami avec un air étrange. Qu'est ce qui prenait Remus ce matin ? Un poste ? Il devait être devenu fou.

« Oui, un poste », répéta l'autre avec douceur. « Le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour être précis. Il semble que les derniers évènements aient prouvé que tu étais assez qualifié ».

Sirius le dévisagea. Il cilla, tournant et retournant cette possibilité dans sa tête. C'était bizarre de s'imaginer devenir professeur – surtout quand il pensait à toutes les retenues qu'il avait accumulées ! Sans parler de toutes celles auxquelles il avait réussi à échapper simplement en n'étant pas pris. Remus avait toujours désiré devenir un professeur. Sirius n'avait jamais eu de mal à l'imaginer à Poudlard mais lui… la simple idée lui était complètement étrangère. Remus ne devait pas être sérieux. Il lui lança un sourire un coin. « Il me semble que tu passes trop de temps avec les mômes, ça t'a ramolli le cerveau ! »

« Je suis tout à fait sérieux, Sirius »

« Alors comme ça tu as changé de nom ? » riposta-t-il immédiatement. « Tu aimais tellement le mien que tu n'as pas pu résister ? »

Remus gronda. « Celle-là, il fallait que tu la fasses, hein ? »

« Tu m'as donné le bâton pour te battre » - reconnut-il.

« Ne change donc pas de sujet ». Son ami lui lança ce qui devait sans doute être son officiel « regard du directeur «, mais il ne fit que glisser sur Sirius sans l'atteindre.

« Moi, j'ai changé de sujet ? »

« Oui, sans aucun doute ! Espèce de malade mental ! » répondit Remus, exaspéré. « Ecoute, je suis… laisse tomber. Avec toi, je dois abandonner toutes mes phrases habituelles… C'est une offre sincère, Sirius. Ce n'est pas une blague. Je t'offre un travail. »

Pendant quelques instants, il ne put rien faire d'autre que le dévisager. Il lui fallut bien une seconde pour qu'il puisse simplement commencer à envisager la possibilité. Et ceci donna une drôle d'impression à Sirius. Essayer de s'imaginer en prof était difficile, même si la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait toujours été une de ses matières favorites. Les années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard avaient été les meilleures de sa vie. Et les retrouver comme cela était tentant et douloureux à la fois. Poudlard était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une maison. Y revenir pourrait s'en doute l'aider à guérir ses plaies encore béantes de son âme et de son esprit. Même s'il n'y rencontrait pas James ou Peter tous les jours. Quand il s'était échappé de Voldemort, Poudlard lui avait sembler le seul endroit possible pour aller – le château avait toujours été son port d'attache.

Sirius cilla et laissa son regard errer sur les centaines de jeunes visages qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Etaient-ils si différents de ce que lui et ses amis avaient été ? Ils vivaient dans un monde plus sombre mais pourtant il pouvait voir sur leurs visages les mêmes sourires et les mêmes rires. Comme lui, ils quitteraient un jour Poudlard et devraient affronter l'amertume de la réalité. Si personne n'arrêtait Voldemort, ces enfants entreraient bientôt dans la même guerre que celle qu'il avait menée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, depuis près de quatorze ans. Beaucoup feraient ici, à Poudlard, les choix qui détermineraient comment ils prendraient part à cette guerre, s'ils y survivraient ou s'ils y mourraient, de quel côté ils allaient se battre. Pour faire cela, ils avaient besoin d'être guidés et préparés par des gens comme Remus Lupin, qui s'inquiétaient de leur futur et de leur bien-être.

Il laissa lentement échapper la respiration qu'il avait retenue. Quand il était élève, il n'avait jamais vraiment respecté les professeurs. Il leva les yeux vers Remus et vit les yeux bleus profonds de son ami qui attendaient. Le choix lui parut d'abord difficile jusqu'au moment où il se souvint de ce qu'il avait été, de ce qu'il serait toujours. Il parla alors calmement.

« Je crois que je vais devoir refuser, Remus » dit gentiment Sirius. « Quelque soit l'admiration que j'ai pour ce que tu fais ici, mais si je sais combien ça aide notre cause, je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne peux pas me mettre de côté et apprendre à d'autres. C'est noble, c'est certainement utile, mais ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Tu serais plus en sécurité ici, tu sais, » répondit très doucement son ami.

« Je sais », admit-il. « Mais je ne peux pas accepter de me laisser effrayer comme cela. J'en ai marre d'être une victime. Je veux rendre les coups. »

Remus se rembrunit. « Personne ne peut dire que tu n'en as pas encore fait assez, Sirius. »

« La guerre n'est pas vraiment une équation. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te faire comprendre Remus. Je sais juste que je ne _peux pas_. Je dois continuer à me battre. C'est la seule façon que je connaisse de me prouver que je suis toujours celui que j'ai été. »

Le directeur lui lança un regard inquiet. Sirius essaya d'être plus clair.

« C'est comme si j'avais cette responsabilité… Je suis le même mais pourtant je _suis_ différent d'avant… Quelque chose s'est passée, quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas… Azkaban m'a changé. Je m'en rends compte chaque jour un peu plus. »

« Tu t'en rends compte ? »- demanda Remus avec inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par l ? »

« Je n'en suis pas très sûr. C'est quelque chose qui semble juste aux frontières de ma conscience, hors de ma portée. » Sirius haussa les épaules. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer de décrire ce sentiment mais ses souvenirs le prirent par surprise.

_Des cris._

_Des chaînes._

_Il se bat mais ne se rappelle plus pourquoi. _

_Il a rarement été si fatigué. Ses souvenirs récents sont flous mais il sait d'une manière ou d'une autre que c'est l'affrontement de deux volontés et qu'il dure depuis un certain temps. Il sait aussi que ce n'est pas la première fois._

_Une main blanche et fine dresse une baguette et la pointe droit sur le cœur de Sirius. Il serre ses bras autour de sa poitrine, fouillant au plus profond de lui pour rassembler de quoi résister. Il s'accroche à ses souvenirs, confus et presque oubliés, d'une autre vie, avant l'enfer. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la voix aiguë et froide articula avec précision._

_ « Mandatus Prospicio Subigum ! »_

_Chaque mot le blesse et insuffle la douleur dans tout son corps. Un feu se met à brûler dans son cœur puis en déborde. Sirius se débat sans des chaînes à la recherche d'air et de contrôle sur lui-même. Instinctivement, il sait comment il doit se battre. Mais il ne comprend pas d'où lui vient cette connaissance. Ses sens lui disent que c'est de la magie noire, très noire et très ancienne. Mais il n'a jamais entendu ce sortilège avant. Il se bat de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Il sait seulement qu'il doit le faire. Il doit oublier sa douleur et garder son esprit…_

« Sirius ? »

La voix de Remus le sort brutalement de cette transe inattendue. Sirius secoue sa tête avec difficulté, ferme les yeux plusieurs fois pour repousser le souvenir. La main de son ami est soudain sur son épaule et la presse avec douceur. Sirius réalise alors qu'il tremble.

« Ca va ? » demande Remus avec calme.

Il avala sa salive. « Ca va » . Sa bouche est très sèche, très, très sèche. Il se demande pourquoi. « Juste un souvenir ».

« Tu es devenu plus blanc qu'un fantôme, Patmol ».

« Ca va aller. » Sirius repoussa ses pensées les plus sombres, il dut y mettre toute sa volonté. « Ca m'a pris par surprise. »

« Si tu es sûr… ? » La main de Remus se retira après une dernière pression amicale quand Sirius acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'une incantation comme 'Mandatus Prospicio Subigum' ? »

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. « Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais juste »

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir penser plus longtemps à ma proposition ? » - demanda son ami. « Même pendant un petit moment… juste le temps que… tu ailles mieux ? »

« Comme Fletcher, tu veux dire ? » - demanda-t-il, désignant d'un signe de tête le professeur de métamorphoses plus loin à la table.

« Poudlard est un bon endroit pour guérir, Sirius. »

Il soupira. « Je sais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres moyens de combattre mes démons que de leur faire face. Je ne peux pas me cacher. »

« Je devais juste essayer, tu comprends. » Remus sourit très légèrement.

 « Je sais. Mais pourquoi ne proposes-tu pas ce poste à Dung ? Il est au moins aussi qualifié que moi, » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Il ne voudra même pas en entendre parler. Il ne veut pas s'occuper de Forces du Mal, » lui fut-il calmement répondu.

« Ah ». Une partie de Sirius ne pouvait pas reprocher cette décision à Fletcher mais une autre partie refusait de comprendre la peur. Fuir les choses, d'après lui, ne faisaient que les renforcer. Et personne ne pouvait fuir toujours Voldemort. « Je vois. »

« Oui » confirma Remus doucement. « Ca va pas être facile. J'ai bien quelques candidats mais aucun ne me plaît. »

« Oh. Qui par exemple ? » - demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Que des gens bizarres. Le fils de Barty Croupton, par exemple. Il travaille au Département des Mystères actuellement. Gilderoy Lockhart, mais je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à supporter un tel ego ici. Dolorès Umbridge a aussi fait acte de candidature. Cette bonne femme me donne la chair de poule. Elle a déjà créé que des histoires au Département des Catastrophes Magiques avec Cornélius Fudge. »

« Une fine équipe » - commenta Sirius plein de sarcasme.

Remus leva les yeux aux ciels. « A eux tous, ils n'ont pas une heure d'expérience en enseignement. Sauf si tu écoutes Lockhart, mais je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. »

« Pourquoi ? » Le nom de Gilderoy Lockhart lui disait quelque chose mais il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré – à moins qu'ils n'aient été ensemble à Poudlard.

« C'est un arrogant et un con pompeux. Voilà pourquoi, » répondit Remus sans cacher son dégoût. « Il n'y a pas une sorcière dans le monde magique qui ne s'évanouisse pas à son nom. J'ai entendu dire qu'il vient de publier un nouveau livre : « Moi, le magicien » ou quelque chose du même goût. Il a quatre ans de plus que nous. Un Poufsouffle – bien que je ne pense pas que ceux-ci le reconnaissent encore comme un des leurs. Tu as de la chance de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrer. »

« Je prends cela comme un conseil », répondit Sirius. « Alors comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour trouver quelqu'un ? »

« Je vais les voir tous les trois », dit Remus l'équitable. « Croupton junior vient aujourd'hui, Umbridge demain matin et Lockhart le jour suivant. Ca sera peut-être drôle. »

« Je parie. »

----------------

James avala sa salive en regardant Arthur et Molly s'asseoir tous les deux à la table de sa cuisine. Il essayait de cacher sa nervosité mais sans succès et il le savait bien. Un déjeuner appétissant les attendait mais il ne ressentait aucune faim. L'idée même de manger soulevait le cœur de James.

« Où est Lily ? » - demanda soudain Molly.

« Toujours au travail. Dumbledore a une rencontre avec la _Gazette des sorciers_, elle ne pouvait pas partir. »

« Dommage », répondit Molly.

« Oui, » répondit doucement James. « Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'elle soit là. » C'était un mensonge. C'était plus facile sans Lily. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait leur dire mais il savait au moins que seul, il le ferait. Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à comment il allait s'y prendre, Arthur prit un peu abruptement les devants.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, James » dit gentiment le sorcier plus âgé. « Ceci n'est pas seulement une invitation amicale, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plateau de la table ne lui avait jamais paru aussi intéressant mais il se força à lever la tête et à soutenir, tour à tout, le regard de Arthur puis celui de Molly. « Non » dit-il lentement. « Ce n'est pas seulement une invitation amicale. Je dois vous parler de Bill. »

Molly laissa échapper un petit cri. Arthur blêmit. James comprit qu'il aurait peut-être dû introduire le sujet autrement mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix.

« Il n'est pas mort », précisa-t-il immédiatement. « Nous sommes au moins sûrs de ça. Mais l'Ordre ne vous a pas tout dit, pas tout ce qui s'est pass »

« Il n'a pas… il n'a pas reçu _le baiser_, n'est-ce pas ? » - murmura Molly.

« Non. » _Autant que nous sachions_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. A tout prendre James préférait mentir que dire la vérité puisque de toutes façons ils ne savaient pas. Il inspira profondément et continua. « On ne vous a pas dit pourquoi Bill a été capturé. »

 Ils lui jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Arthur prit très lentement la parole. « Bella m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un raid et qu'il avait commis une erreur… »

« Il n'y a pas eu d'erreur « James avala sa salive. Il avait toujours su que ça ne serait pas facile mais il avait été en dessous de la vérité. « Je l'ai envoyé à Azkaban. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« La capture de Bill faisait partie de l'opération Brise-glace que l'Ordre a commencé à préparer en septembre dernier. L'idée était d'infiltrer un sorcier à Azkaban, muni d'un Portoloin et d'une baguette bien cacher. Après une semaine, ces deux objets devaient apparaître et lui permettre de sortir ou d'en faire entrer d'autres. Quelque chose a merdé. La semaine s'est écoulée et nous avons recherché le portoloin mais il n'a pas été mis en service.

Ceci veut malheureusement dire que Bill a été découvert », continua James avec douceur. « Comment, nous n'en savons rien. Nous savons seulement que maintenant il ne peut compter que sur lui. »

Ils prirent cela mieux qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Mais le coup leur fit très mal. Molly et Arthur étaient cependant des gens solides et après quelques instants, Arthur retrouva sa voix : « Et maintenant ? »

« Nous continuons de chercher à entrer à Azkaban « répondit James. « Et nous pourrions bien y arriver bientôt… mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que nous ferons de notre mieux pour le sortir de là. »

Molly avala sa salive et son expression suffit à James pour savoir que personne ne mangerait le déjeuner. « Bien « dit-elle doucement. « Je pense que c'est tout ce que nous pouvons demander, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis désol », murmura-t-il. « J'aimerais tant pouvoir dire autre chose. » _J'aimerais tant arrêter d'envoyer des gens bien au casse-pipe._

« Nous savons bien cela, mon ami. » Molly lui pressa le bras et il vit dans ses yeux briller des larmes qu'elle était trop fière pour laisser couler. « Et je suis sûre que Bill avait compris quels risques il courrait. »

James ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête. Il ravala sa propre émotion. « Oui, qui d'entre nous l'ignore ? »

----------------

« Comment t'es-tu fait prendre, petit ? » lui demanda une voix écorchée.

Bill pensa que ça faisait qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait parler au prisonnier de cellule à côté de la sienne. Mais c'était en fait la première fois, qu'ils le faisaient. Après ce premier jour, Bill d'abord, puis son voisin, avaient été emmenés par les Lestrange. Ensuite, comme toutes les nuits, les Détraqueurs n'avaient cessé de se promener dans la prison. Après la torture, leur présence avait eu un effet catatonique sur Bill et avait contribué à lui faire perdre la notion du temps. Mais n'était-ce pas l'effet d'Azkaban lui-même ?

Il hésita avant de répondre. Un instant, il eut envie de dire la vérité – il n'avait plus rien à perdre, après tout. Voldemort savait déjà tout et avait mis fin à sa mission. Mais une partie de lui était incapable de la laisser sortir, elle ne voulait pas craquer, même après tout ce temps. Ca ne comptait pour personne sauf pour lui. Mais il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose.

« Un raid », répondit finalement Bill. « Dès le départ tout est allé de travers et j'ai fini par me faire prendre… »

L'autre toussa de l'autre côté du mur et ça ressemblait curieusement à un rire. « Si tu ne veux pas me dire, petit, dis-le. Tu n'as pas à inventer des mensonges. »

« Oh. Pardon. »

« Pas de quoi, » répondit Franck. « Dans un endroit comme celui-ci... c'est déjà bien de voir que tu continues de réfléchir… C'est déjà ça. »

« La connerie. J'ai joué au héros… » Franck toussa. « Mais j'ai sorti mon équipe de là en tout cas et c'est ce qui compte. »

« Ouais » reconnut-il doucement. Il se sentait étrangement libre sans les Détraqueurs – tous les jours, aller savoir pourquoi, ils disparaissaient pour un moment vers midi. Bill n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi mais il n'allait pas courir le risque de voir s'envoler cette chance. C'était bien de retrouver son âme pendant un moment, fut-il très court.

Le silence qui suivit fut extraordinairement long puis Frank reprit la parole. « Donc… tu étais dehors plus récemment que moi. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien de spécial », reconnut Bill. « Ils essayent toujours de reprendre cet endroit. » Si Frank faisait partie de l'Ordre, il saurait qui 'ils' désignaient. Sinon, il penserait sans doute qu'il parlait du Ministère. Et de toutes façons, Voldemort le savait déjà. Bill trouvait difficile d'y accorder une quelconque importance.

« Ah. Dommage qu'ils ne se dépêchent pas un peu plus, hein ? »

« Ouais. »

Ils partagèrent comme des compagnons le silence qui suivit. Ils ne disaient rien mais étaient heureux de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais ils avaient besoin de parler, de se rassurer. De nouveau, ce fut Frank qui parla. Sa voix s'était faite très douce. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une évasion. »

« Une _quoi_ ? » Le cœur de Bill se mit à battre dans ses oreilles. Etait-ce _possible ?_

« Ouais. Rodolphus Lestrange n'arrêtait pas de le répéter… tu en as entendu parlé ? »

« J'aurais aimé ». Il y avait donc peut-être un espoir… Bien que ce fût inutile, ses yeux se mirent à étudier les quatre murs humides de sa cellule pour chercher une sortie. Mais il n'y en avait évidemment pas. Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

« Dresse l'oreille. On sait jamais. »

Frank parut incapable de finir cette idée et Bill ne l'était pas plus. L'espoir était presque trop gros pour eux.

 « Ouais… On ne sait jamais. »

----------------

Chez Salamander avait compté parmi les meilleurs établissements du monde magique depuis son ouverture en 1842. D'autres restaurants pouvaient prétendre être plus vieux, d'autres avaient des histoires plus illustres mais aucun n'était plus luxueux et n'offrait de meilleure chère. Cette magnificence justifiait des prix qui auraient vidé en une fois le coffre d'une famille pauvre. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Le lieu seul – dans le plus profond de Londres à deux pas du Chemin de Traverse, expliquait qu'il fallait retenir pour aller chez Salamander des jours voire des semaines à l'avance. Mais toutes les vieilles familles avaient une table réservée.

Pourtant ce n'était pas tous les jours que les membres les plus éminents de deux des quatorze familles passaient en même temps les grandes portes d'ébène. Le maître d'hôtel se précipita d'ailleurs, ignorant les trois groupes qui attendaient poliment son attention, pour se porter à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Au même moment, trois serveurs se dépêchèrent de préparer la meilleure table pour quatre, avec l'efficacité légendaire de Chez Salamander – celle que leurs clients venaient chercher.

« Monsieur Black, Monsieur Potter «, le maître d'hôtel fit une gracieuse révérence. « Bienvenus Chez Salamander ? Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. Une table pour quatre ? »

Remus et Peter échangèrent des regards impressionnés mais James hocha seulement de la tête avec politesse. « Une table tranquille, si vous avez cela. »

« Bien sûr. »

Les Maraudeurs suivirent docilement leur guide, essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux mais circonspects des autres convives lorsqu'ils traversèrent l'immense restaurant. Ils arrivèrent à une magnifique table ronde en ivoire. Les chaises étaient couvertes de peluche violette et les couverts étaient d'or pur. L'ensemble faisait de l'endroit quelque chose de spécial et d'élégant, hors du temps. Au moment où chacun des sorciers atteint sa chaise, un serveur humain apparut pour l'aider à y prendre place, avec un sourire courtois. Chez Salamander s'était toujours enorgueillit de cette touche « humaine «. Dans le plus grand restaurant du monde magique, on se refusait à employer des trucs magiques.

Après avoir pris commande de ce qu'ils voulaient boire, les quatre serveurs disparurent.

« Waou », dit doucement Peter. « Cet endroit est incroyable. »

Remus leva un sourcil sceptique. « Je donnerai mon jugement quand j'aurai goûté la cuisine. »

« Allez, Lunard » rit James. « Tu peux pas dire que le service n'est pas fantastique. »

« Ca vous va bien de dire cela, _Monsieur_ Potter, mais moi, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à un tel traitement. » Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

James rit. « Moi non plus! Je n'avais plus mis les pieds ici depuis mon seizième anniversaire. Tu sais bien que ma famille a renoncé à vivre selon son statut. »

« Les miens, au contraire, n'ont vécu que pour cela, » intervint sombrement Sirius. « J'ai été si souvent Chez Salamander que, passé un temps, je connaissais le menu par cœur. » Un demi-sourire fit ressortir tous les plis de son visage. « J'imagine qu'il a quand même dû changer en dix ans. » 

« A peine, j'imagine. » James sourit en levant les yeux vers Remus. « Alors Lunard, est-ce que tu vas te décider à ouvrir ce menu ou as-tu décidé de signaler ton mécontentement en mourrant de faim ? »

Remus se rendit compte, avec un peu d'embarras que tous ses amis s'étaient déjà plongés dans leurs choix. Il haussa les épaules avec autodérision. « Je pense que je vais y jeter un œil. » Un rictus amusé finit par lui échapper.

A sa gauche Peter leva la tête. « Les prix sont astronomiques, James » dit-il tout bas. « Je veux dire, quand j'ai suggéré qu'on aille dîner tous ensemble, je ne pensais pas… »

« T'inquiète pas, Queudever, » répondit James avec légèreté. « J'ai… »

« Toi, tu ne vas rien faire » - l'interrompit Sirius. « C'est moi qui invite. »

« Sirius… » Les trois commencèrent en même temps, mais chacun des Maraudeurs s'interrompit en reconnaissant l'expression entêtée qui venait de naître sur le visage de leur compagnon.

« C'est mieux comme ça » dit-il gaiement. « N'essayez même pas de discuter avec moi. J'ai plus d'argent que je ne sais en faire... Plus que toi, Cornedrue, imagine… Et ça n'a servi à rien depuis dix ans, à part entasser de la poussière et des intérêts. Laissez moi donc faire cela pour mes amis, qui m'aident d'une façon que sans doute eux-mêmes ignorent. »

Les paroles de Sirius mirent du temps à pénétrer dans les esprits mais quand elles le firent Remus dut se retenir de le dévisager la bouche ouverte de surprise. Sirius ne s'exprimait pas souvent comme cela – même quand ils étaient jeunes. Et qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui, avec ces fantômes au fond des yeux, avait encore plus de prix. Sirius continuait pourtant de sourire alors que tous le regardaient en silence. C'était un vrai sourire et il alla droit desserrer le nœud qui bloquait la gorge de Remus. Les Maraudeurs attendirent calmement que les serveurs réapparaissent avec leurs consommations. Ils repartirent aussi vite mais aucun des trois ne lâcha Sirius du regard. Ils l'avaient déjà perdu une fois et l'avaient cru parti à tout jamais. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils ne venaient seulement maintenant de comprendre qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Sirius leva son verre très haut. « Laissez-moi proposer un toast. »

« A l'amiti » dit-il doucement. « Aux liens qui ne se brisent pas. Aux frères qui restent ensemble – quoi qu'il arrive – jusqu'à la fin. »

« A l'amiti » reprirent ils, le saluant de leur verre.

A ce moment, tout s'unit. Les dix années de séparation furent réduites à néant. Chacun portait toujours les cicatrices de la perte, des choix et des erreurs mais la distance introduite avec la fin de leur enfance avait disparue. Jamais plus l'un d'entre eux serait assez seul pour servir de cible aux Mangemorts. Jamais plus l'un d'eux disparaîtrait sans que les autres mettent le monde en péril – et eux même – pour le retrouver. Jamais plus, aucun des Maraudeurs ne serait seul contre l'adversité. Ils avaient refait la boucle. Il leur avait fallu perdre, pleurer et retrouver l'un d'entre eux pour le faire. Ils avaient de nouveau dix-sept ans. Ils étaient de nouveaux inséparables et inamovibles. Jusqu'à la fin. Ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais.

Les quatre glasses se touchèrent dans un doux clic. Ils pensèrent tous à cette poignée de main, dans un étroit passage secret, il y avait bien des années. Remus sourit en buvant une gorgée. Ses souvenirs semblaient se refléter dans les visages des autres. Il leva son verre une nouvelle fois.

« Aux Maraudeurs » dit-il. « Qu'ils règnent longtemps. »

Des sourires immenses lui répondirent et les verres s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois. « Aux Maraudeurs ! »

« Maintenant » intervint Peter avec un sourire. « Mangeons ! »

« Tu sais, Queudever, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu une meilleure idée, » déclara Sirius en retournant une nouvelle fois au menu. En riant doucement, Remus suivit son exemple. Quand il eut enfin fait son choix, un serveur apparut magiquement à ses côtés et lui demanda :

« Qu'aimeriez-vous manger ce soir, M. Le Directeur ? »

Remus eut un petit sourire – un peu surpris de se voir si connu. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Si le fait que Dumbledore l'ait choisi comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour Poudlard, il y avait des années, n'avait pas été suffisant pour le faire connaître du monde magique, son accession au poste de directeur l'avait fait. 

L'agitation qu'avait provoqué l'adoption d'une législation favorable aux loups-garous (élargissant aussi les droits des centaures, des peuples marins, des elfes de maisons et de tous les autres êtres magiques), sous la pression de Dumbledore au Ministère, avait aussi amené Remus à être connu comme le plus célèbre représentant de sa condition. S'ils n'avaient pas été en guerre, de nouvelles lois auraient d'ailleurs déjà été adoptées. Mais ce qui l'avait été aidait déjà Remus à ne plus être considéré comme un monstre effrayant. Il n'était plus qu'une anormalité de la nature, plus ou moins reconnu comme un être humain sauf au moment de pleine lune.

Il donnas a commande avec un sourire poli, heureux de constater que le serveur n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise face à lui. Quand tous les serveurs furent partis, James regarda Peter. « Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on mange ensemble ? »

« Ce n'est pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée, mais tu avais l'air de dire que tu avais une autre raison », se moqua Remus.

Peter sourit légèrement. « Vous me connaissez tous trop bien. »

« Tu n'es pas à l'aise Peter. » On pouvait faire confiance à Sirius pour ne pas s'embarrasser d'enjolivements et pour aller droit au but. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Et bien… Je suppose que je voulais juste vous dire les choses avant que vous ne les lisiez dans le journal demain matin. » Peter haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va lire dans le journal ? » Un poids de plomb venait d'apparaître dans les tripes de Remus. Les autres, il le vit bien, avaient l'air tout aussi inquiets.

« J'ai accordé une interview à Eric Dummingston ce matin, » répondit calmement leur ami. Il inspira profondément – avec un petit tremblement – avant de continuer. « L'article sera dans l'édition de demain de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. J'y reconnais ouvertement être un Mangemort et… et j'y renonce publiquement à Voldemort. »

Malgré toutes leurs années de vie commune, Remus n'avait jamais vu ses amis si silencieux. Ce fut James, finalement, qui prit la parole.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant pour toi, n'est-ce pas Peter ? »

« Je vais devenir la principale cible de Voldemort depuis l'évasion de Sirius, oui, je sais. » Peter eut un sourire un peu fanfaron. « Mais je devais le faire. Je ne veux pas être un espion et je ne veux pas seulement me cacher. » Ses yeux verts étudièrent leurs visages avec désespoir, à la recherche de leur soutien. « Je veux faire une différence. » 

Ses mots réveillèrent un écho sans l'esprit de Remus. Combien de fois les avait-il déjà entendus? De sa part, de celle de Sirius ou de James… jamais de Peter. Peter n'avait jamais été capable de surmonter sa timidité naturelle et de ressentir le besoin pressant de se battre… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Que pouvait-on répondre face à un tel courage inattendu ? Remus ne trouvait pas les mots mais il savait que Peter avait besoin de leur approbation, de leur soutien. Il aurait tant aimé trouver les mots que son ami avait besoin d'entendre.

Ce fut Sirius, qui était à sa droite, qui frappa son épaule et dit : « Et tu vas en faire une, Peter. Je n'en doute pas une minute. »

« Moi non plus » acquiesça Remus, retrouvant sa voix. C'est alors que James rit doucement.

« Félicitation mon vieux » dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Tu vas entrer sur la fameuse liste des plus personnes les plus recherchées par Voldemort. Demain matin, je suis sûr que Skeeters va commencer à évaluer combine de temps il te reste à vivre. »

Devant l'air abattu de Peter, Remus mit un coup de poing dans le bras gauche de James. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il blague. »

« C'est ce que dit le seul Maraudeur qui n'est pas sur la liste « grinça Sirius. « Tu prends du retard, Lunard ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Merci bien, je n'ai pas besoin de cet honneur. »

« Mais cette liste existe », intervint James. « J'ai le numéro deux, juste derrière Dumbledore, mais Sirius est en train de me piquer ma place et grâce à toi, je vais peut-être descendre à la quatrième place ! »

« Ce n'est pas très drôle, James » - souligna Peter.

James haussa les épaules. « Rigole sinon ça te tueras… Moi je préfère rire. »

« Moi aussi, » acquiesça Sirius doucement.

Leurs plats arrivèrent et la conversation prit un ton plus léger. Ils se rappelèrent leurs jeunes années, leurs blagues et leurs amis. C'était étonnant de voir leurs années s'envoler… même les rides de Sirius s'amenuisèrent et ils le virent rire et s'amuser sans arrière-pensée. Remus ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendu depuis dix ans. Il y avait des moments où la lumière qui irradiait des yeux de Sirius retrouvait la pureté de sa jeunesse – vierge de l'enfer que Voldemort y avait mis. Le regarder se disputer avec bonne humeur avec James – évidemment ils parlaient de Quidditch, leur éternel et principal sujet de discorde – c'était comme revoir le passé.

« Tu devrais voir Harry jouer, » conclut James. « Il est _incroyable_, absolument incroyable. Je n'ai jamais vu un attrapeur comme lui. Oublie ce Bulgare – c'est quoi son nom déjà, Drum ? Quelque chose comme ça. Harry est simplement génial. Tu dois le voir pour le croire. Dis-lui, Remus. »

Le directeur de Poudlard rit. « Pour une fois, Sirius, James n'est pas juste en train de se vanter de son fils. Harry _est_ plutôt incroyable. »

« Et son nom est Krum, au fait » intervint Peter. Le regard vide de James l'obligea à préciser. « L'attrapeur bulgare. Il s'appelle Krum, pas Drum. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Mais qui s'intéresse à la Bulgarie de toutes façons ? » demanda James. Les autres rirent.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je verrai James Potter se tromper à propos de Quidditch, » se moqua Sirius. « Il était temps. »

« Oh, ça va, hein ! »

« Bonsoir, messieurs ». Une voix s'introduit soudain dans leur conversation et tous les quatre se tournèrent vers M. Salamander en personne. Après quelques instants de silence surpris, les Maraudeurs réussirent à reprendre leur savoir-vivre et lui retournèrent ses salutations.

« Avez-vous été satisfaits du service et du repas ce soir ? » demanda Salamander.

« Oui, merci « répondit Remus. « Tout a été parfait. »

« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autres, faites le nous savoir, » continua le propriétaire du restaurant avec un sourire. Une fois que James l'ait eu assuré qu'ils n'y manqueraient pas, Salamander commença à partir mais il s'arrêta pour s'incliner devant Sirius. « Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, M. Black, vous nous avez manqué. »

« Merci » répondit calmement Sirius et Salamander s'éloigna.

« Vous parlez d'un service » remarqua Peter.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi à la table d'un Black et d'un Potter ? » se moque Remus. « Ils feraient des révérences à l'envers si on leur demandait. »

Sirius étouffa un éclat de rire. « Vous auriez dû les voir le jour où j'ai amené Julia ici… »

Il s'interrompit, lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire. Une expression extraordinaire traversa son visage et une nouvelle lumière brilla dans ses yeux.

Remus se retint de parler et il put voir que James et Peter faisaient de même. Comment pouvaient-ils annoncer à Sirius la vérité sans briser ce qu'il restait de son cœur ? Il leur était revenu, enfin. Il commençait à revivre, enfin. Et ceci pouvait tout casser. Malheureusement, Sirius avait remarqué l'expression dure qu'avaient prise ses trois amis.

« C'est une Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe. Son visage qui semblait si lumineux l'instant d'avant, s'assombrit. Il était très pâle, touché au cœur. Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser à combien l'espoir était une chose fragile.

 « Oui, » répondit James très calmement. Remus vit quelque chose de curieux traverser son visage. « C'est une Mangemort. »

Sirius ferma les yeux. Son visage devint livide mais quand il les regarda de nouveau, il semblait résigné. « Bien « dit-il très lentement. « Je suppose que ça n'a rien d'étonnant. »

« Parles-en avec Rogue », dit impulsivement Remus. Les mots semblaient s'être échappés de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu la moindre chance de les mesurer. L'envie de rendre l'espoir à Sirius avait balayé toute précaution. Il précisa précipitamment face au regard perdu de son ami. « C'est son ami, Sirius. C'est lui qui la connaît le mieux. Il y a peut-être des choses que l'on ne sait pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »  demanda Sirius.

« Excusez-moi, M. Black, mais M. Salamander a pensé que vous voudriez voir cela immédiatement. » L'arrivée du maître d'hôtel coupa Remus au milieu de sa phrase. Sirius prit l'exemplaire de _la Gazette du sorcier_ qu'il lui tendait. C'était apparemment l'édition du soir. Le visage de Sirius se figea en lisant la première page. Entre temps, James remercia le maître d'hôtel qui se retira, laissant les trois amis s'interroger.

Sirius finit par lever les yeux du journal – des yeux hantés. Son visage s'était fermé. Sans un mot, il passa la _Gazette _à James à sa gauche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de colère en lisant le titre. Mais Remus ne lâcha pas Sirius du regard et il vit celui-ci poser son menton dans sa main et soupirer. Quand James lui tendit le journal, Remus le mit à sa gauche afin que Peter puisse lire en même temps que lui.

_L'évadé d'Azkaban est près de craquer._

_Par Rita Skeeter, Correspondant spécial._

_Des yeux hantés dans un visage bien trop maigre, Sirius Black refuse toujours de parler de son expérience. Le sorcier jadis connu pour son charme n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Il a perdu beaucoup de poids et il marche avec une canne – sans doute pour le reste de ses jours. Ses yeux sont éteints et il est vite distrait. Des amis proches disent qu'il a l'air d'un cadavre ambulant._

_Il a pourtant été un Auror réputé et un sorcier d'exception. Mais Black est maintenant silencieux et retiré, hanté par ces dix années passées dans les mains de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom. La nouvelle de sa miraculeuse évasion avait fait le tour du monde magique, semant l'espoir. Mais les experts de St-Mungo, l'hôpital pour les blessures et maladies magiques, disent de ne pas trop espérer de Black pour l'instant._

_« Black souffre sans aucun doute de dégâts psychologiques majeurs, lié à son internement à Azkaban « explique Horace Funderbuke, le guérisseur en chef du Département de santé mentale de St-Mungo. A ce stade, il serait irresponsable d'attendre trop de lui. Ce dont à aujourd'hui le plus besoin Black est de conseils pour retrouver une activité professionnelle. «_

_Beaucoup d'entre nous restent sceptiques face à la soudaine évasion de Black. Est-il vraiment ce héros si vite célébré ? Les nombreux témoins de l'incident d'hier sur le Chemin de Traverse ont souligné la présence de James Potter, le célèbre Auror, qui accompagnait Black. C'est sans doute lui qui a jeté tous les sortilèges nécessaires pour combattre deux Mangemorts._

_Des sources proches de Black confirment ces témoignages. Black serait en ce moment incapable de soutenir l'effort de guerre contre celui Dont-on-doit-taire-le-nom. Il est en permanence sujet à des troubles de la mémoire et des cauchemars. Il semble encore avoir du mal à assurer seul sa vie quotidienne. On peut donc légitimement s'interroger sur sa santé mentale après tant d'années passées entre les mains du plus grand Mage noir de l'histoire, sans parler de l'effet des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban._

_Si on peut toujours envisager que Black finisse par jouer un rôle dans la guerre, il est clair qu'il n'y prend aucune part à présent et qu'il aura du mal à être ce symbole d'espoir que quelques-uns ont cru bon de mettre en avant._

Remus leva les yeux pour voir que James était mécontent. Le silence perdura le temps que Peter finisse l'article. Il avait toujours été, des quatre, le plus lent lecteur. Finalement Peter posa la _Gazette_ et jura tout bas. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sirius. Le temps que Remus lise l'article, le visage de Sirius était passé de hanté à en colère. Ses yeux bleus se rétrécirent.

« Est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai l'air fou ? » demanda-t-il avec aigreur.

« Des amis proches, mon cul ! » gronda Peter. « A qui donc a-t-elle parlé ? A Rogue ? »

« Même lui n'aurait pas dit de telles conneries. » James secouait la tête. « Je pense qu'elle a tout inventé. »

Remus dévisagea calmement Sirius. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ca va. « Il passa avec irritation ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. « Enfin, à part que je suis fou, incompétent et vide. « Il eut un sourire sans vie et haussa les épaules. « Elle en a au moins un sur trois, c'est pas si mal ! »

« N'essaie même pas d'en rire, Sirius », dit James avec inquiétude et Remus vit Sirius se forcer à sourire.

« Désolé mon vieux… je crois que je suis un peu amer. »

« On le serait à moins » dit calmement Peter. « Surtout après ce torchon ! »

Sirius haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Je suis bien content que James lui ait pris sa Plume Papote. »

« J'aurais dû faire plus » répondit James mais Sirius lui fit signe, de la main, d'oublier ça. Son visage était toujours marqué par la colère mais on pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait.

« Alors ? » demanda Remus. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« On ? » - répéta Sirius, sceptique.

« Tu crois pas qu'on va te laisser te venger de cette chauve-souris tout seul, non ? » demanda Peter.

« Risque pas » commenta James.

Remus sourit. « Impossible. »

+++

Plus de Julia ? Ca vient, ça vient…


	28. Ombres et poussières

Promesses tenues

**Disclaimer.** JKR inspira Robin4, Fénice s'enthousiasma et traduisit, Alana lui porta main-forte – cette semaine elle est en vacance – alors Alixe a bien voulu la remplacer

Ainsi continue la légende…

Lexyann... Qui est Julia? C'est le bon chapitre pour demander ça ! (Ca vaut aussi pour Ana)

Tsukiyo... Merci... Oui je finirais cette traduction... Juré.

Et pour ceux qui hurlaient la suite, la voilà, la voilà... Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'ai updaté mes TROIS fics cette semaine ? Vous habituez pas trop….

**Chapitre vingt-huit: Ombres et poussières**

Onze ans plus tôt, si quiconque lui avait dit où elle serait aujourd'hui, Julia l'aurait traité de fou. Neuf ans plus tôt, si quelqu'un s'était aventuré à prédire ce qu'elle était en train de faire maintenant, elle se serait moquée de lui. Jamais, aurait-elle dit, jamais elle ne serait assez stupide pour espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et pourtant elle en était là. Elle avait saisi l'opportunité ouverte par l'un de ses plus vieux et plus chers amis. Elle avait été incapable de l'ignorer. Sous la pression de Severus Rogue, elle avait déjà rencontré en secret Albus Dumbledore. Julia Malefoy était maintenant une vraie espionne au service de l'Ordre du Phénix. Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait pris pied sur cette route mortelle que quelques-uns uns avaient déjà empruntée. Les risques de mort, elle le savait bien, étaient plus qu'élevés. Pourtant elle l'avait choisi, non par un retour de conscience mais à cause d'un homme. 

Julia ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer son coeur emballé. Mais ces efforts restèrent vains. Elle ne pouvait sortir son visage de sa tête.

Rencontrer Sirius Black avait été la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Sa mort avait sans doute été la pire. Elle l'avait bien sûr connu bien longtemps avant de le rencontrer. Quel Serpentard pouvait ignorer l'existence du quatuor de fauteurs de trouble de Gryffondor ? Elle avait joué au Quidditch contre lui sans pour autant lui parler jusqu'au jour où elle avait failli lui exploser la tête avec un Cognard. Elle ne s'était pas excusée bien sûr (elle était bien une Serpentard et les batteurs connaissaient les risques) mais elle avait eu la surprise de voir Black s'arrêter pour la complimenter sur son tir, le jour suivant. Ceci avait sidéré Julia, non pas parce qu'il était un Gryffondor, mais parce qu'il était un Black. Elle était tellement habituée aux préjugés des vieilles familles contre les femmes jouant au Quidditch qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il l'ignore purement et simplement.

Leurs rencontres fortuites commencèrent à ce moment-là – même si elle n'avait jamais pu savoir si seule la chance présidait à leurs rencontres. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Julia avait eu d'autres relations avant mais dès le début, elle avait su qu'avec Sirius ce serait différent. Seul lui pouvait la faire rire comme cela. Lui seul savait se moquer d'elle d'un sourire et sans pour autant froisser l'honneur des Malefoy. Il s'occupait d'elle comme personne avant lui et était toujours prêt à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Sirius ne reprochait jamais à Julia ses amis – en retour, Julia ne critiquait jamais ses amis : un Potter, un sang-pur plus que pauvre et le plus grand peureux de toute l'école. Ce qui comptait plus que tout était qu'avec Sirius elle était elle-même. Avec lui, Julia pouvait laisser tomber la froideur Malefoy, oublier l'importance de la pureté et du sang, de l'argent et du pouvoir. Tout ce qu'on lui avait appris à considérer comme les piliers de l'univers perdaient leur importance, parce qu'elle pouvait rire. Elle pouvait faire des bêtises. Elle pouvait juste être elle-même.

Personne à Poudlard ne s'était vraiment étonné de leur union. Le fait qu'il soit un Gryffondor et elle une Serpentard ne comptait pas vraiment. Il était un Black, elle était une Malefoy. Ceci était plus qu'acceptable et ses parents s'étaient réjouis.

Jusqu'au jour au Sirius avait été diplômé et qu'il était devenu un Auror.

Et son choix lui en avait imposé un autre à elle. Quand Julia reçut son diplôme, un an plus tard, ses parents étaient morts et Lucius était devenu le chef de la famille. Lucius qui prenait chaque jour plus de pouvoir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à des manoeuvres brutales et des intrigues brillantes. Face à lui, Sirius apparaissait comme l'un des Aurors les plus prometteurs de sa génération et figurait déjà très haut sur la liste des hommes à surveiller chez les Mangemorts. En quittant Poudlard, elle avait dû choisir un camp.

Elle avait choisi Sirius.

Ca n'avait pas été facile pour elle de ne pas suivre Lucius. Mais elle s'était appuyée sur le fait que ce n'était pas son choix. Julia n'avait jamais révéré le pouvoir. Elle avait toujours voulu être un archéologue magique. Les ténèbres ne l'avaient jamais fascinées comme les découvertes archéologiques le faisaient. Elle avait étudié dur simplement parce qu'elle le voulait – et non parce que ses parents avaient estimé que c'était une bonne occupation pour une jeune sorcière. Elle avait joué au Quidditch parce que ce sport lui permettait d'être elle-même et que c'était un autre moyen de prouver qu'elle pouvait décider de sa vie. Julia avait toujours été farouchement indépendante, Malefoy ou pas et suffisamment Serpentard pour ne pas sacrifier ses propres désirs à ceux de sa famille. Lucius avait décidé de la tolérer tant qu'elle resterait neutre. Julia s'en était fichue.

Mais tout avait changé avec la capture de Sirius. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le jour où Remus Lupin s'était présenté à sa porte, pâle et désolé. Il n'avait même pas eu à lui dire, elle avait tout de suite compris. Et pendant les dix années suivantes elle avait cru que Sirius était mort.

A un moment, elle ne savait plus quand, elle était devenue Mangemort. Comment n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Elle avait cessé de s'intéresser à qui gagnerait cette guerre le jour où Sirius était mort. Julia avait dû de nouveau choisir un camp. Cette fois, elle avait choisi sa famille, parce qu'il n'y avait simplement pas d'autre issue pour une Malefoy. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette fois, la colère l'avait guidée. La colère contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait jeté dix années Sirius en enfer, la colère contre son frère qui avait su mais lui avait menti, la colère contre elle-même qui n'avait jamais compris. Tout cela avait compté. Ce n'était pas une affaire de conscience. Julia n'avait rien du Mangemort classique. Elle ne participait que de loin au culte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui pardonnait parce qu'elle était utile ailleurs, à creuser les ruines et à vivre la vie d'une respectable archéologue. Voldemort s'était toujours intéressé aux objets de magie noire des civilisations anciennes. Et Julia lui en avait apporté beaucoup. Quand elle devait tuer, elle le faisait vite et essayait vite d'oublier. Le bien, le mal, avait-elle depuis longtemps décidé, n'y jouait aucun rôle.

Une partie d'elle-même était bien consciente qu'elle perdait à chaque fois, un peu plus d'elle-même. Mais cette décision-là était bien la sienne et elle était prête à en assumer toutes les conséquences sans faiblir. Et c'était une bonne chose à faire. Même si l'ancienne flamme s'était peut-être éteinte. Même si Sirius ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais la voir. Au moins devrait-elle le remercier de lui d'avoir rendu cela possible. J'ai choisi, pensa-t-elle avec calme alors qu'elle ajustait son masque. Je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pu penser cela sans se mentir à elle-même. Severus avait raison. Ca faisait du bien de choisir, même si ça pouvait être mortel.

Julia s'avança rapidement, passant les portes de chêne qui menait à la salle du trône de Voldemort. Au bout d'une longue allée se tenait le mage noir le plus craint de toute l'histoire du monde magique. Il était seul, ce qui était en soi surprenant. Ces derniers temps, Lucius s'était tenu presque constamment à ses côtés. Une onde de crainte descendit la colonne vertébrale de Julia mais elle la repoussa. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu être trahie. Si ce moment devait être celui de son exécution, les autres Mangemorts auraient été là, elle le savait. En marchant, Julia releva son masque. Elle savait que Voldemort aimait voir le visage de ses partisans, sans doute pour mieux pouvoir utiliser ses capacités de Légimencie. Julia s'interdit de respirer trop profondément. Si un moment était risqué, ça serait bien celui-là. Etre seule avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui imposer de réveiller ses vieux restes d'occlumencie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était sincèrement heureuse que Severus l'ait convaincue d'étudier cet art avec lui quand elle était en cinquième année – au moment où tous semblaient la prendre pour une jolie oie blanche et sans cervelle. Elle ne s'était jamais vantée d'en être capable et ça aussi, elle ne pouvait que s'en féliciter aujourd'hui.

« Mon Seigneur » dit-elle doucement en s'agenouillant devant lui.

« Julia » siffla la voix glacée. « Levez-vous ».

Elle obéit et attendit patiemment qu'il lui dise pourquoi il l'avait appel ? Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cet appel Julia était prête à partir une fois de plus pour l'Amérique latine et, bien qu'elle cherchait des raisons de repousser son départ, elle n'avait pas compté sur Voldemort pour lui en fournir une.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez appris l'évasion d'une de vos anciennes relations » dit brusquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, prenant Julia par surprise.

Elle dompta la colère qui menaçait de l'emporter. La colère de sa voix la surprenait.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur »

« Bien » siffla Voldemort plus doucement. Dans le silence qui suivit, Julia fut tentée de demander pourquoi mais elle se retint. Il finit par reprendre. « J'ai une mission pour vous ».

« Comment pourrais-je être utile, Maître ? » Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine. S'il attendait d'elle qu'elle...

« Vous allez trouver Sirius Black », ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Vous allez reprendre vos relations, prétendre que vous avez changé d'avis en le sachant vivant. Par lui, vous collecterez des informations pour moi. Quand le temps sera venu, je vous demanderai de me livrer Black. Avez-vous compris ? »

L'estomac de Julia eut un spasme si violent qu'elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Il lui offrait la meilleure des couvertures que puisse rêver un espion mais il lui demandait aussi de trahir Sirius. La tête lui tourna et elle dut lutter pour la vider et garder un visage impassible. Croit-il vraiment que je puisse trahir quelqu'un que j'aime ? - se demanda-t-elle éberluée. Est-ce plus compliqué que cela ? Est-ce un piège ? Non, se répondit-elle. Il croit que je vais trahir Sirius tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est le coeur humain.

« Oui, mon Seigneur » répondit-elle avec douceur. « Je comprends très bien. »

« Et il n'y aura pas de conflits d'intérêt ? » insista Voldemort.

« Bien sûr que non, Maître » répondit immédiatement Julia. « Mon coeur est tout entier à votre cause. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit et la congédia. En sortant de la salle du trône, Julia dut lutter contre l'envie de sourire. Severus, décida-t-elle, allait être fier du sarcasme contenu dans sa dernière réplique.

----------------

Les médias étaient frénétiques. L'article sur Pettigrew avait paru le matin même en exclusivité pour la Gazette des Sorciers et signé du célèbre Eric Dummington. On annonçait maintenant une conférence de presse avec le célèbre évadé d'Azkaban, Sirius Black. La conférence devait avoir lieu dans une pièce spéciale du Ministère de la Magie et avait été organisée, disait-on, par le non moins célèbre Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Des reporters de tous les grands journaux étrangers se pressaient pour avoir une place et la salle plus que grande se révélait trop petite. Mais personne ne se plaignait. Depuis son évasion, Sirius Black avait, à chaque fois, refusé toute interview, toute photographie et même que ses propos soient cités. Mais il semblait aujourd'hui que quelque chose avait changé.

Dans une pièce adjacente, deux personnes discutaient. La première marchait de long en large avec nervosité alors que l'autre restait assise sans bouger sur une vieille chaise de bois décrépie.

« Je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée » se plaignait James, s'arrêtant de marcher juste pour dévisager Sirius.

«Qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda Sirius.

« Toute cette idée à toi et à Remus » cracha James. « Qu'a-t-elle d'intéressant ? » En voyant son ami hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, James sentit ses nerfs se tendre. « C'est exactement l'endroit pour une embuscade de Mangemorts ».

«Au Ministère ? Allez, James, ça va ! » Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. «Personne ne va réussir à s'introduire, surtout avec le Projet Gardien qui marche et la douzaine d'Aurors que tu as mis dans les lieux. »

James grogna. «Je continue de ne pas aimer».

«On ne peut pas dire que j'adore, moi non plus» reconnut son ami sans apparemment perdre son calme.

« Pourquoi alors te prêter à un truc pareil ? » explosa James.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui et lui répondit d'une voix dure.

« Et bien, pour commencer, James, je suis plutôt en colère contre cette chauve-souris menteuse »

James n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était la chauve-souris menteuse. Rita Skeeter s'était clairement attaquée au mauvais sorcier.

« Deuxièmement, je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie à voir chaque personne que je suis appelé à rencontrer se demander si je suis fou ou non. Ou se demander si j'ai réussi à surmonter ce qui c'est passé à Azkaban. »

« Tu n'es pas prêt pour un truc pareil, Sirius », plaida James doucement, détestant ce qu'il disait mais sachant qu'il avait pourtant raison.

« Je sais » répondit Sirius. «Mais, parfois, la guerre est comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? On doit faire des choses pour lesquelles on n'est pas prêt. Voldemort ne va pas attendre que je sois prêt. Je dois riposter et je commence aujourd'hui. »

James se laissa brusquement aller contre le mur le plus proche.

« Je sais ».

----------------

«Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenus au ministère de la Magie» dit avec chaleur Clifford Meadows, le secrétaire de l'information du Ministère. Grâce à un puissant sortilège Sonorus, la voix avait explosé dans la pièce ronde, forte et claire. « Le Ministère voudrait vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux à être venus aussi rapidement. Sans attendre davantage je vais vous présenter Sirius Black ». 

Quelqu'un aurait alors pu jeter une enclume sur le sol, il aurait été ignoré malgré le silence qui était tombé sur la salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs qui entra sur l'estrade. Tous le jaugeaient sur la foi de l'article de Skeeter. Il boitait bien un peu, soulageant sa jambe droite et il restait clairement maigre. Mais nul ne pouvait douter de la confiance qui émanait de sa démarche et des yeux brillants qui illuminaient un visage à peine tiré. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient propres et tombaient avec une sorte d'élégance nonchalante, son bouc était nettement coupé. Seules quelques rides autour des yeux et quelques kilos en moins le séparaient de l'image que beaucoup avait encore du Sirius Black connu une décennie plus tôt.

«Merci d'être venu». Sa voix calme portait sans effort, amplifiée bien que personne ne l'ait vu lever sa baguette. « C'est ma première conférence de presse et j'espère que vous excuserez mon coté abrupt. Je suis prêt à répondre à quelques questions mais je voudrais d'abord vous demander d'écouter une petite déclaration que j'ai préparée. » Son menton se leva et ses yeux parcoururent l'assemblée de sorciers et de sorcières devant lui.

« Récemment, certains individus ont cru bon de reproduire des mensonges à mon sujet et d'en attribuer d'autres à mes amis. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour mettre fin à cette histoire. » Black s'arrêta et bien des reporters laissèrent leur regard dériver vers Rita Skeeter pour voir comment elle réagissait. Comme d'habitude, elle se contenta de sourire et tapota sa plume de l'un de ses ongles verts manucurés. 

«Mesdames et messieurs, vous connaissez mon histoire. J'ai été prisonnier pendant dix ans dont cinq ans à Azkaban. J'ai dû supporter des choses que vous n'êtes sans doute pas prêts à croire, même si je vous les racontais moi-même. J'ai pourtant survécu. Je ne suis pas fou. Un fou n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir d'Azkaban.

Je ne suis pas celui qu'on vous a décrit. Je reconnais que je souffre de cauchemars – comme toute personne étant restée un certain temps près de Détraqueurs. Je reconnais que cette expérience m'a sans doute changé. Mais je ne suis pas fou et je ne suis pas prêt à m'écrouler sous la pression. Depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans je suis engagé dans cette guerre d'une manière ou d'une autre ». Ses yeux bleus lancèrent des éclairs. « Et ne vous y trompez pas, je ne suis pas prêt à m'arrêter. Quoiqu'il arrive, je me battrais contre Voldemort. » 

Le silence était total. L'assemblée des reporters ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius Black, prisonnier pendant dix ans de Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-dire-le-nom, osait ainsi dire son nom à voix haute. Tant avaient peur de le faire, mais l'homme qui avait dû supporter cette horreur pendant dix ans, le faisait.

Il était peut-être fou, à moins qu'il n'ait un type de courage qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir.

Black les laissa pendant un long moment dans ce silence, laissant ses paroles se graver dans leur esprit. Il reprit alors d'une voix plus calme. « Pour terminer ma déclaration, je vais maintenant prendre vos questions. »

Un autre silence dura le temps d'un battement de coeur. La pièce explosa presque ensuite. Les reporters essayèrent d'attirer son attention en hurlant, agitant leurs bras certains osèrent même lancer des étincelles avec leur baguette. Les quelques excités qui avaient essayé cela furent vite calmés par la douzaine d'Aurors qui contrôlaient la salle. Toute autre tentative fut vite découragée par la promesse d'une expulsion immédiate au prochain qui utiliserait la magie. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de faire respecter l'ordre. Les Aurors étaient clairement là pour protéger Sirius Black et étaient dirigés par nul autre que James Potter lui-même – qui se tenait calmement dans le fond de la salle. De tous les Aurors, il était le plus prêt de Black et beaucoup de journalistes se souvinrent qu'ils étaient des amis proches.

Black finit par désigner une sorcière qui ressemblait à un saule pleureur elle le remercia d'un sourire éblouissant avant de parler. « Belinda Caldrum, _Le Prophète du Dimanche_ » se présenta-t-elle. « Maintenant que vous êtes libre, qu'allez-vous faire, M. Black ? »

« Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, j'étais un Auror » répondit-il. « J'ai discuté ce projet avec le Chef de la division et je pense réintégrer cette fonction. »

« Mais ne pensez-vous pas avoir déjà fait plus que votre part ? » demanda Caldrum.

« Ce n'est pas une guerre où l'on peut simplement 'faire sa part' », répondit Black. « Et je ne suis pas du genre à me contenter de regarder ».

« Que pensez-vous de cette rumeur qui veut que le Ministère ne vous croit pas ? » cria un sorcier.

« Si de telles rumeurs sont fondées, personne n'a encore osé me le dire en face. » Il sourit froidement. Une lueur presque dangereuse passa rapidement dans ses yeux mais elle ne dura pas assez pour que les sorciers et sorcières assemblées puissent en être sûrs. Il désigna une autre sorcière.

« Doris Macintosh, _Sorcière Hebdo_, » dit-elle immédiatement d'une petite voix flûtée. « Je suis sûre que beaucoup de sorcières se demandent si vous avez en ce moment une quelconque relation amoureuse. Y a-t-il quelqu'un de particulier dans votre vie, M. Black ? »

Black eut un petit sourire en coin qu'aucun photographe ne laissa passer. « Non... pas pour l'instant ».

« Eric Dummingston, _La Gazette du sorcier_,» se présenta un autre reporter. « En tant qu'observateur indépendant, comment qualifierez-vous les chances du Ministère dans cette guerre ? ».

« Je pense qu'ils vont gagner ».

Cette déclaration audacieuse n'impressionna pas Dummington. Il n'était pas le reporter le plus connu du monde magique pour rien. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous devons le faire, » dit Black sans s'émouvoir. « Et, bien que je sois loin d'être un observateur indépendant, parce qu'il n'estt jamais trop tard. Ne suis-je pas la preuve vivante que Voldemort peut être vaincu ? »

« M. Black, comment pouvez-vous prononcer aussi calmement le nom de Vous-savez-qui après tant d'années passées entre ses mains ? » demanda Albert Addams du Courrier du Sorcier. « Vous n'avez donc pas peur ? »

Le visage de Black se ferma. « La peur est ce qui vous tue à Azkaban. »

« Parlez-nous donc de votre séjour à Azkaban ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler. Elle sourit plus largement. « Rita Skeeter de la Gazette du Sorcier, » se présenta-t-elle bien que tous l'aient reconnue. Un silence tendu s'installa. Elle ajouta alors : « Comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader ? »

Black avait pâli même si personne ne pouvait dire si cette pâleur traduisait de la peur ou de l'émotion. Il finit par répondre, les dents serrées, ayant visiblement de grandes difficultés à garder son calme.

« J'ai peur » dit-il abruptement, « de ne pas pouvoir répondre à aucune de ces questions. D'abord parce que c'est mon affaire, à moi et à moi seul. Et, bien que ça puisse être intéressant, c'est aussi un secret que je voudrais protéger encore un peu ».

Bien que sa réponse fût polie, le regard acide qu'il lança à Skeeter suffit à la faire frissonner. Incapable de soutenir son regard, la journaliste détourna les yeux, essayant sans succès de conserver son sourire. Au même moment, Black recula sur l'estrade.

« Bonne journée, mesdames et messieurs. Je vous remercie de votre attention. »

----------------

«Bien joué, Patmol,» dit James quand ils furent de nouveau seuls. Ils étaient maintenant dans le quartier général de la Division des Aurors, traversant le grand hall au milieu des regards curieux. « Dommage que Remus ait dû rester à Poudlard ce matin. Il aurait apprécié. »

« Dommage aussi que Peter n'ait pas pu y assister par peur de détourner l'attention sur lui, » ajouta Sirius. La tête lui tournait encore des efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour apparaître calme et posé devant tant d'étrangers. Mais ça avait été plus facile qu'il n'avait pensé. La conférence était nécessaire – sinon il ne s'y serait jamais prêté. Seul le soutien inconditionnel de ses amis l'avait rendu capable d'y faire face.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, je crois » dit-il. « Ca aurait pu être pire. »

« Oui » reconnut James. « J'ai cru que Skeeter t'avait eu. »

«Je m'attendais à sa question» répondit Sirius avec aigreur. « Cette fois, j'étais prêt ».

C'était bizarre d'être de nouveau dans la Division. Dans le temps, il y passait près de dix-huit heures dans ces lieux, travaillant avec acharnement pour bloquer l'ascension de Voldemort. Il avait parfois travaillé en solo, parfois en duo avec son vieux mentor, Alastor Maugrey. Il avait ensuite fait équipe avec James – et ils avaient provoqué de sacrés remue-ménage ensemble ! Ces souvenirs, même si certains étaient peu agréables, étaient de bons souvenirs. Aujourd'hui c'était des inconnus qui occupaient les bureaux dont il se souvenait. Sirius se sentit bizarrement étranger.

« Bon alors, quand veux-tu commencer ? » demanda soudain James.

« Pardon ? »

« Ton entraînement de remise à niveau » clarifia son ami. « A moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis depuis ce matin. »

« Non. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, » répondit vivement Sirius. Il haussa les épaules pour s'excuser. « J'avais la tête ailleurs ».

« J'ai vu ».

« Donc dès que vous serez prêts à m'accueillir » répondit-il. Quelque chose en lui regretta alors presque d'avoir décliné l'offre de Remus mais cette idée fut vite repoussée. Il devait se battre, il avait besoin d'en être. Il avait été trop longtemps loin de la bataille.

« Allons par-l ».

James le conduisit dans un bureau de taille moyenne, où une sorcière aux cheveux noirs lisait une pile de rapports. Elle avait les joues roses mais pourtant ses traits montraient une concentration presque sévère. Il fallut que James s'éclaircisse la voix pour qu'elle lève la tête. Elle se mit immédiatement debout.

« Je te présente Hestia Jones. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de ton entraînement de remise à niveau ».

James dit. « Hestia, je vous présente Sirius Black. »

Sirius lui tendit la main. « Enchant ».

« Moi aussi ». Sa poigne était ferme mais ses yeux étaient pleins de doute. Sirius soupira intérieurement. Il supposa qu'il n'était pas près d'en voir la fin. Pourtant ça l'agaçait profondément. Elle pensait clairement qu'il allait falloir beaucoup de travail pour le réintégrer. Il eut un petit sourire. Il allait lui montrer qu'elle se trompait.

----------------

Un coup sur la porte. Arabella Figg leva les yeux de la gigantesque pile de papiers qui couvraient son bureau. Toute distraction était bienvenue.

«Entrez!»

Elle fut surprise de voir entrer Alice Longdubat, une Auror expérimentée. C'était une vieille amie d'Arabella même si leurs plannings respectifs chargés les amenaient à se voir peu. 

« Désolée de te déranger, Bella »

« Tu ne me déranges pas » lui affirma Figg. « J'espérais justement une distraction. Assieds-toi ».

Alice s'assit et lui tendit en même temps un épais dossier. « James pense que tu dois jeter un coup d'oeil là-dessus immédiatement. »

Arabella prit le dossier immédiatement et jeta un coup d'oeil au nom écrit sur la tranche. Elle s'étonna de lire «Barthélemy Croupton Junior ». La directrice de la Division de mise en oeuvre de la loi magique lança un regard surpris. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines, une lettre anonyme nous a dénoncé le jeune Croupton. D'abord, nous avons cru à une blague mais James a quand même mis un jeune Auror à sa surveillance. Et les faits ont commencé à s'accumuler. J'ai alors pris la suite et j'ai mis une équipe entière en filature pendant vingt et un jours. Les preuves sont là, Bella. C'est un Mangemort ».

« Quoi ? » Arabella sentit que sa bouche s'ouvrait malgré elle. «Le fils de Croupton?»

«Moi aussi, ça m'a étonné. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un gentil garçon », répondit Alice. « Mais j'ai tout vérifié et un des gars a même réussi à le suivre jusqu'à une réunion de Mangemorts. Il est l'un d'eux. »

Arabella ferma doucement les yeux. Elle parcourut ensuite rapidement le dossier et les faits s'accumulèrent devant ses yeux. « Ca va être un putain de bordel » dit-elle très calmement. 

«Le fils du vice-ministre » renchérit son amie. « Si ça peut te consoler, je ne pense pas que le père soit au courant ».

« Génial ». Elle soupira. Il fallait s'attendre à une campagne de presse acharnée contre le Ministère. C'était la dernière chose dont le ministère avait besoin, le fils d'un des piliers du Ministère choisissant Voldemort. Mais elle croyait Alice. Elle avait toujours été parmi les meilleures.

«Je vais lire tout cela, Alice. Juste pour me convaincre ».

« Je comprends ». Alice sourit. «James a dit de te dire qu'il serait là si tu voulais en parler».

« Merci.»


	29. Des risques considérables

**Promesses tenues**

**JKR les créa. Robin4 leur inventa des aventures. Fénice lut et s'enthousiasma. Alana Chantelune décida de l'aider à traduire. Alixe leur prêta ses pouvoirs en script html et orthographe.**

**Ainsi naquit la légende.**

> Petite note sur l'Univers de Promesses…
> 
> Robin est une fanficteuse prolixe qui a écrit tout un ensemble de fic qu'elle a appelé le Promise Univers. _Promesses tenues_ est le point de départ (encore 13 chapitres à traduire !) mais l'Univers se complexifie de semaines en semaines….
> 
> _Promesses tenues_ en est le cœur mais si vous l'aimez, vous aimerez les autres…
> 
> L'infatigable Alana Chantelune en a traduit d'autres bouts comme :_Ceux qui restent derrière_ ; _Promesses forgées_ ou _Grim Dawn_
> 
> Comme en VO ces fics sont proches de l'événement – forum de discussion, trailer, etc... A quand les t-shirts ? -, il y a même deux autres filles (sous le nom collectif de SARS entity) qui ont créé une alternative sombre et cruelle à souhait à _Promesses tenues_ – à partir que chapitre 10. Comme vous avez énormément de chance, j'aide Alana à la traduire sous le titre de _Promesses erronées_.
> 
> Bref, vous avez de la lecture !! J'avais prévu de mettre les liens mais ça fait sauter tout le texte... faudra qu'Alixe trouve la solution... Putain de FFnet...

Sinon…

Merci, merci à tous ceux qui soutiennent mes efforts de traduction malgré le temps que je prends ! Spéciale dédicace à toutes les nouvelles tête !

Oui Sandrine, pauvre James - et pis c'est pas fini…

Oui Vert, c'est plutôt sombre comme fic… Va pas lire _Promesses erronées_ alors…

Non Phoebe – ce ne sont pas MES idées mais celle de Robin... moi je ne fais que traduire...

Oui Mystick, voilà la suite !

J'ai une affection particulière pour la dernière scène… un peu plus légère que le reste sans doute…

Enjoy !

**Chapitre vingt-neuf : Des risques considérables **

« Comme vous devez vous en rappelez, la formation d'un Auror est divisée en sept brevets », commença Hestia Jones d'une voix sèche. « Avant la guerre, il fallait trois ans pour obtenir ces brevets, combinés avec un entraînement physique de base et une phase de tutorat. Aujourd'hui, tout le processus a été réduit pour ne durer qu'un an, car nous perdons malheureusement nos Aurors plus vite que nous arrivons à les former. Pour vous, le processus devrait être encore plus court.

La plupart des Aurors qui nous quittent ne reviennent pas. La plupart meurent en fait », continua-t-elle. « Vous êtes donc d'une certaine façon un cas unique, notamment parce que vous êtes parti pendant très longtemps. Je suppose que votre capacité à lancer des sorts a pas mal souffert quand vous étiez prisonnier et que nous allons donc devoir tout reprendre depuis le début ».

Sirius changea légèrement de position sur sa chaise mais garda le silence, s'empêchant de répondre avec impatience. Jones continua comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

« Nous allons donc commencer par passer deux semaines sur les sortilèges de base en ajoutant doucement de la magie plus complexe. Ensuite, j'ai prévu une semaine de cours sur les sept différentes matières des brevets, en commençant par le camouflage et le déguisement pour finir avec les sortilèges de combat. Vous serez alors testé pour voir si vous répondez au minimum requis pour les Aurors. En supposant que vous réussissiez » (et rien dans sa voix n'indiqua à Sirius qu'elle était prête à y croire), « vous ferez équipe avec un Auror expérimenté pendant six mois. »

« Bien, reprenez-moi si j'ai pas bien compris », dit lentement Sirius. « Je vais passer presque trois mois de remise à niveau avant d'être en tutorat pendant six autres ? »

Il essaya de cacher son irritation sans être sûr que Hestia l'aurait même remarquée si il l'avait laissé paraître. Elle répondit simplement. « Exactement ».

« Je n'ai pas neuf mois ».

Ce fut seulement alors qu'elle parut réaliser qu'il n'était pas très content de son programme. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dit que je n'avait pas neuf mois à perdre », répondit Sirius avec une précision glaciale. « Et je ne pense pas que la Division les ait ».

« Pardonnez moi mais je ne pense pas que votre contribution puisse être déterminante au point de décider de la vie ou de la mort de toute la Division », remarqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Sirius essaya de calmer sa colère. C'était la dernière chose à faire maintenant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça », rétorqua-t-il. « Mais ce que je peux dire c'est que, un, Voldemort me veut et qu'il est prêt à tout pour cela. Deux, ma capacité à jeter des sorts n'a pas besoin d'être renforcée. Je me suis battu en duel deux fois les trois derniers jours et je m'en suis sorti seul à chaque fois. Trois, je ne suis ni fou, ni stupide et ma mémoire fonctionne à merveille. J'ai peut-être été prisonnier pendant dix ans mais je sais encore me battre. »

« Avez-vous fini ? »demanda Jones froidement.

« Je devrais ? » répondit Sirius, refusant de rendre un pouce de terrain. Il fut récompensé par la colère de ses yeux.

« Franchement, je me fiche de ce que vous savez ou de ce que vous ne savez pas », aboya Jones. « Mon boulot est de vous remettre à niveau et on va le faire à ma manière ou pas du tout. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez partir tout de suite. »

Sirius se leva et quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus.

OOOO

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, Perkins ? » demanda Arthur avec curiosité dès qu'il transplana sur les lieux.

« Plutôt intéressant » répondit son collègue. « On dirait que, en plus de tous ses gadgets et aux trucs, le vieux Martook ait enchanté un yacht moldu »

« Ah. Mais qu'allons-nous _faire_ de ça ? » demanda Arthur avec inquiétude. « On peut pas le faire voler avec nous jusqu'au Ministère. Où allons-nous le mettre ? »

Arthur et Perkins étaient en train de fouiller la propriété de feu Dennis Martook et ça leur prenait des jours. Depuis sa promotion, Arthur n'était plus du tout obligé de mener des enquêtes de terrain mais la vérité est qu'il trouvait cela fascinant. La propriété de Martook n'échappait en rien à cette opinion et c'était même le cas le plus incroyable dont Arthur ait jamais _entendu _parlé. Ça avait commencé avec des téléphones qui explosaient et des canaux de télévision qui changeaient. Le duo avait ensuite trouvé des ventilateurs mordeurs et des poubelles éjectant leur contenu les choses sérieuses avaient commencé lorsque Perkins avait buté sur une pelle auto-creuseuse. Arthur s'était ensuite heurté à une porte qui l'avait proprement éjecté de la maison. C'est à ce moment précis que son attention avait été attiré par les cris de Perkins depuis le quai.

Martook avait vécu à Aberdeen jusqu'à sa mort, au bord de la plage. Ce n'était pas un endroit prisé par les magiciens et ceci expliquait sans doute qu'il ait pu remplir sa maison d'objets moldus charmés dans attirer l'attention. Sinon, n'importe quel sorcier aurait pu dire que ce bateau n'était pas vraiment normal.

« Je ne sais pas. On peux peut-être le laisser ici », répondit Perkins avec un haussement d'épaule. Mû par une inspiration subite, Arthur reprit immédiatement :

« Il doit avoir un moteur, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Perkins rit – il était moldu de naissance et il comprenait mieux ces choses que Arthur ne le pourrait jamais. « Bien sûr qu'il a un moteur. Est-ce qu'un bateau de ce calibre se déplacerait à la voile ? »

Arthur ignora le sarcasme et sauta à bord. Ca allait être intéressant.

OOOO

« James, nous avons un problème. »

Sirius était entré droit dans le bureau de son ami sans se soucier de frapper ou de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de bois plutôt chic – Sirius n'avait pas été dans le bureau de James avant, mais il pensa que celui-ci n'était pas mal. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vieil ami. De son coté, James le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

« Quel problème ? »

« Jones », cracha Sirius.

James inspira profondément avant de le dévisager. « Que s'est-il passé, Sirius ? »

« C'est elle ! » Il dut faire un effort pour dompter son irritation. « C'est Hestia Jones et son programme d'entraînement de neuf mois. »

« Elle… quoi ? Neuf mois ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, par Merlin ? »

« Ouais », répondit-il avec amertume. Il en avait tellement assez que tout le monde pense qu'il était en verre filé. « Il semble que je sois incapable et que je ne tourne pas rond ».

« Je suis sûr que Hestia n'a jamais dit une chose pareille », remarqua son ami.

« Oui, elle n'a pas dit ça comme ça. Mais je peux te dire qu'elle le pensait ».

« Ne serait-il pas envisageable que tu ais mal compris ? »

Sirius soupira. « Écoute, je sais que tu as dit que c'était une bonne Auror et je n'en doute même pas. En fait, je parie même que c'est quelqu'un de gentil » - _et aussi qu'un frigide qu'un poisson mais je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute _– « maiselle veut que je prenne trois mois de cours de base et que j'ai un tuteur pendant six mois. Au nom du ciel, James, j'allais _moi-même _devenir un tuteur avant de devenir votre Gardien du secret ! »

« Je sais, Sirius, je sais », le rassura James. « Ne m'arrache pas les yeux à cause de ça. »

« Désol ». Il reprit de nouveau le contrôle de lui même. Faire cela était chaque minute plus difficile et Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si James se mettait lui aussi à douter de lui.

Son ami refusa ses excuses d'un geste. « Ça va. Qu'est-ce que Hestia a dit exactement ? »

« En gros, je pense qu'elle a cru tout ce que Skeeter a dit. » Sirius secoua la tête et résista à l'envie d'utiliser un langage plus cru. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en prendre à l'Auror qui l'avait agacée ou à la reporter. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait. « Elle s'est mise à parler de revenir aux bases et de reprendre tous les points d'un entraînement d'Auror… Rien que des conneries dont je n'ai aucun besoin. J'ai révisé de mon coté et je sais où sont mes faiblesses. Mes réflexes sont trop lents et j'ai du mal à jeter des sortilèges compliqués. Je dois me revoir mes réactions de combat et retrouver mes réflexes devant la pression. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de relire le premier tome du _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements _de Miranda Fauconnette.

James rit. « Parce que tu l'as lu ? »

« Oui quand j'avais six ans. » Sirius arriva enfin à sourire. Les gens comme Jones le rendait dingue. Il n'arrivait plus à accepter que quiconque mette sa parole en doute. Il ne s'était pas enfui d'Azkaban pour être traité de menteur. Ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, se rappelant de ces jours communs qui constituaient leur passé. Certains avaient été plus stupides que d'autres mais tous étaient mémorables. Mais cette nostalgie partagée ne pouvait pas durer toujours. La guerre était là, maintenant et aucun d'eux n'étaient encore un enfant. Malheureusement, la réalité était têtue. James finit par répondre.

« Je vais lui parler Sirius. Tu as eu raison de me dire qu'elle était si dure avec toi mais Hestia a raison quand elle dit que tu as besoin d'entraînement. » Sirius se rembrunit mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps d'objecter. « Nous avons besoin de cette remise à niveau et de ces tests pour rassurer des gens comme Arabella et leur dire que tu es prêt et que tu n'as rien perdu de tes moyens. »

« Ça fait plaisir de voir que Figg me fait tant confiance », gronda Sirius, incapable de cacher l'amertume de sa voix. Mais James n'était pas prêt à se laisser prendre.

« Elle a toutes les raisons de douter, tu peux le comprendre. Bella ne te connaît pas comme moi je te connais et tout ceci ressemble à un miracle. Alors passe les tests aussi vite que tu le peux et alors on pourra se mettre à travailler sur Azkaban. »

C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux évoquait la prison dans un tel contexte et Sirius vit les yeux de James se poser sur lui avec inquiétude. C'était clair que son ami n'avait pas voulu en parler avant mais Sirius acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Sans aucun doute ».

Le soulagement de son ami vint éclairer son visage – avec quand même un nuage de doute. « Je ne veux pas t'obliger », dit doucement James.

« Tu as peur que je refuse tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Que je veuille en rester éloigné à tout prix ? » demanda Sirius.

« On l'a déjà vu », remarqua l'Auror.

« Je ne suis pas Dung Fletcher, James », répondit-il, tout en prenant une légère inspiration pour se rassurer, en espérant que son ami ne s'en était pas aperçu. « Je comprends ses choix mais je pense qu'il se trompe. Je ne guérirais jamais en me cachant. Et je ne pourrais pas rester toujours caché. »

_Pas avec Voldemort me cherchant comme il me cherche_. Il ne le dit pas à haute voix mais l'idée restait la même. Peut-être que James l'avait vu s'arrêter et inspirer pour ne pas perdre son assurance. Ce n'était pas là l'important. Les amis, Sirius le savait depuis longtemps, ne détournent pas les yeux dans ces moments-là. Quand des choix devaient être pris, ils étaient là et vous aidaient – même si le choix paraissait ténébreux et difficile. Il sourit légèrement. A sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer.

« Je devais juste m'en assurer », dit James.

« Je comprends »

OOOOO

Arabella Figg entra dans le ministère de la Magie comme un ouragan. La soudaineté de son arrivée fit sursauter jusqu'à Lily et Fumseck piailla avec irritation lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le sanctuaire privé de Dumbledore – claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Si ça avait été possible, de la fumée serait certainement sortie de ses oreilles.

« Il est parti », grinça-t-elle. La colère rendait ses mots courts et durs, réussissant à attirer toute l'attention de Dumbledore. L'estimé sorcier l'examina attentivement par dessus les verres de ses lunettes.

« Asseyez-vous, Arabella », dit-il avec calme. « Qui est parti ? »

Elle resta debout, refusant d'un signe de tête et résista à l'envie de briser quelque chose. « Croupton Junior » cracha-t-elle. « Mon équipe l'avait mis en détention aujourd'hui et il est _parti_. Disparu. Envolé. D'une des cellules de haute sécurité. »

« Mon dieu ! »

« C'est _tout _ce que vous trouvez à dire ? » demanda-elle- en dévisageant son supérieur. « Un Mangemort s'est échappé et vous dites 'mon dieu !' ».

Le regard bleu d'Albus se fit soudain plus vif. « Asseyez-vous Arabella », répéta-t-il calmement mais sa voix était plus dure et ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction. Elle obéit sous le regard du vieux sorcier. « J'ai bien plus que cela à dire, mon amie, et vous le savez bien », répondit-il. « Je préfère néanmoins éviter de tirer trop vite des conclusions. Racontez-moi ce qui se passe. ».

Elle inspira profondément en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Plus que tout autre, Arabella Figg savait que si elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, elle ne serait plus bonne à rien. Mais cette certitude ne changeait rien au fait que c'est parfois difficile de se contrôler. Enfant, elle était connue pour son tempérament explosif, surtout pendant cette période où ses parents avaient cru qu'elle était une cracmol. Par chance, une accident l'avait révélée à elle même et toutes ces années passer à combattre des mages noirs lui avaient appris à ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa colère. Mais à des moments comme celui là, elle aurait adoré pouvoir laisser sa colère exploser sans entrave.

« Croupton a été amené très tôt ce matin par une équipe d'Auros très expérimentés, sous la direction de Alice Longdubat. Il a été incarcéré peu de temps après la conférence de presse de Black » - Arabella n'eut pas à préciser ce qu'elle pensait de ce dernier – « et il a été placé dans notre plus sérieuse cellule de haute sécurité. Peu après midi, son père est venu et a demandé à voir les preuves contre lui. »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit. « Que s'est-il alors passé?»

« On l'a laissé regarder les preuves que je vous ai montré hier » répondit-elle immédiatement. « Comme vous le savez les faits parlent d'eux même. Croupton père n'a pas été très content mais il n'a rien trouvé à redire. Malheureusement il a alors demandé à voir son fils et les Aurors de garde ont accept ». Elle eut une grimace. « Il est parti peu de temps après. »

« Et le fils s'est échappé», finit le Ministre avec gravité.

Oui. Deux heures exactement après que son père soit parti. » Elle mordit sa lèvre pour retenir le sarcasme que lui inspirait la coïncidence. « C'est à dire il y a un quart d'heure. »

« Je vois. »

« Ouais. Moi aussi, je vois », commenta sombrement Bella. « Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, Albus. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et elle sut ce qu'il allait dire. Barty Croupton était le Vice-Ministre de la Magie et un sorcier puissant. Son pouvoir n'était pas seulement magique mais s'appuyait aussi sur l'autorité politique et l'influence qu'il exerçait. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon pour Dumbledore d'accuser à tort son adjoint. Ça donnerait à Croupton l'occasion dont il rêvait de prendre sa place. Tous deux savaient combien ceci serait un désastre pour le monde magique. Mais on ne pouvait pas non plus se croiser les bras. Dumbledore finit par soupirer.

« Faites un enquête discrète, Bella », dit-il. « Utilisez les moyens de l'Ordre autant que possible. J'aimerais autant éviter le scandale ».

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. Il eut soudainement l'air plus âgé que bien souvent. Sa voix prit un ton calme et grave. « Merci ».

OOOOOO

Tard cet après-midi-là, Sirius Black – épuisé – se dirigea vers les cheminées de sortie du Ministère. Il s'était exercé toute la journée dans les bien nommées Chambres d'examen de la division des Aurors. Il avait repoussé les limites de sa mémoire et de ses réflexes. Il trouvait ces chambres très bien conçues. Chacune contenait un ensemble de sortilèges très précis qui pouvait être activé à différents niveaux de difficulté. Elle permettait à tout Auror ou aspirant de renforcer ses capacités à jeter des sorts, ses réflexes de duel et sa technique de combat. En l'absence de Hestia Jones, qu'il soupçonnait d'être très en colère contre lui, il avait travaillé dur. Trop dur sans doute.

Il se sentait pourtant étrangement bien. Même si quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de sa concentration était passée à s'empêcher de boiter, il était content de lui. La douleur, il le savait, finirait par partir et la sueur de l'entraînement épargnerait son sang le jour du combat. Dès lors, plus il suerait, mieux ça serait.

Il sourit légèrement en se souvenant de toutes les fois où Alastor Maugrey avait répété ces mots pour les faire entrer dans son crâne. De fait, le crâne de Sirius était plus épais que beaucoup d'autres mais Moody avait fini par trouver le moyen. Il lui avait imposé des exercices, encore et encore, l'encourageant et le forçant jusqu'à ce que l'importance de l'entraînement devienne quelque chose que son élève comprenait même dans son sommeil. Et cet enseignement ne s'était pas perdu. Sirius s'obligeait toujours à aller jusqu'au bout de lui-même, convaincu qu'il devait découvrir ses limites maintenant car les sentir pendant un combat serait courir au désastre. L'influence d'Alastor Fol-Œil Maugrey lui survivait.

Il était trop pris par ses souvenirs pour remarquer qu'on s'approchait de lui.

« Doris Mcintosh, Sorcière Hebdo », se présenta-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Il reconnut ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, entrevus pendant la conférence de presse, ce matin-là. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait la pousser à revenir vers lui maintenant. Mcintosh lui tendit immédiatement la main, prenant Sirius par surprise.

Son instinct aiguisé par Azkaban lui conseilla de fuir mais il résista à cette envie. Dans le monde réel, il ne pouvait pas fuir les journalistes – même s'il aurait préféré mille fois avoir affaire à un Mangemort. Ceux-là, au moins, il savait ce qu'ils voulaient.

"Melle Macintosh," répondit-il avec inquiétude. Il retira sa main de la sienne dès que la durée minimum de politesse fut passée. Sirius aurait aimé ne pas être aussi mal à l'aise face aux étrangers. Il continuait à fuir les contacts physiques.

« Je suis si heureuse de vous voir, M. Black », gloussa-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant. Ses dents lui parurent presque trop blanches. Elles brillaient. « J'ai parlé à mes éditeurs après la conférence de presse de ce matin et nous sommes heureux de vous gratifier du prix du Plus Charmant Sourire de la Semaine, décerné par Sorcière Hebdo.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Sirius la dévisagea certain d'avoir mal compris.

Macintosh lui montra alors une photo prise le matin même. Il y avait un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il répondait à sa question à savoir s'il avait une quelconque relation amoureuse. « Le prix du Plus Charmant Sourire », répondit-elle. « Je suis sûre que vous en avez déjà entendu parl ».

« Je suis parti pendant dix ans », lui rappela-t-il sèchement. « Et avant cela, j'étais loin de passer mon temps à lire les magazines pour sorcières ».

« Je suis désol… »

« Ce n'est pas grave ». Sirius refusa ses excuses d'un geste. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les excuses. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance, sans savoir qu'une autre de ses minauderies le ferait exploser.

« Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste vous le dire. Vous ferez la une du numéro de demain », reprit-elle avec fierté.

_Est-ce que je peux refuser ?_ se demanda Sirius. Malgré son irritation, il répondit avec toute la politesse dont il était capable : « Merci »

Il ne trouva pas que sa réponse était très gentille mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Avec un autre sourire brillant – propre à faire rendre à Sirius son récent déjeuner – Doris Mcintosh partit rapidement, sans plus s'inquiéter des opinions du reste du monde et avec un manifeste contentement pour elle-même. Sirius la regarda partir, sidéré. Puis il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Dans quelques minutes, il serait de retour à Poudlard et il pourrait faire comme si ça n'avait été qu'un autre mauvais rêve.

0000000

« Est-ce que tu penses toujours au monde dehors ? » demanda Frank doucement.

Bill cilla la demande était étrange. « Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais juste… » répondit son compagnon. « C'est une façon de savoir si t'es pas encore devenu fou… les fous ne pensent plus à dehors… »

Des images de sa famille s'imposèrent dans son esprit. L'une après l'autre. Bill vit les visages de ses parents, de Percy, des jumeaux, puis de Ron et de Ginny et enfin de Charlie. Charlie. La tristesse l'emplit tout entier mais Bill la repoussa fermement. Souvent, les Détraqueurs lui faisaient revivre cet horrible jour où Arabella Figg était venue apprendre aux Weasley que leur fils avait été tué… Il s'était parfois demandé pourquoi James n'était pas venu lui-même. Mais maintenant Bill comprenait. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le chef des Aurors, après toutes ses journées passées ensemble à préparer l'Opération Brise-Glace. Il avait appris ce qui ce cachait derrière son image publique. Il savait qu'il avait été le mentor de Charlie et que James avait eu le cœur brisé en le voyant tomber.

Parfois il se demandait si Charlie pouvait le voir là où il était maintenant. Bill espérait qu'il était fier de lui.

« Oublier ? Ça doit être infernal », souffla-t-il finalement.

« Plus tu restes ici, plus c'est dur de te rappeler », remarqua Frank. Sa voix éraillée s'était faite amère.

« Toi, tu penses à quoi ? » demanda brusquement Bill.

Un long silence suivit cette question et pendant un moment il en vint à regretter l'avoir posée. Il savait que Frank était à Azkaban depuis bien plus longtemps que lui il parlait peut-être de sa propre expérience et avait déjà du mal à se rappeler de temps heureux, hors de sa cellule. Peut-être que Frank se taisait parce qu'il avait peur de devenir fou…

« Je pense à ma famille », répondit doucement l'autre. « Je me demande comment mon fils s'en sort ».

00000000

Minuit dans le monde de la magie avait toujours été considéré comme un moment peu propice. Depuis le début de la guerre, les plus sombres heures de la nuit étaient associées avec le mal et les sorciers et sorcières attachées au bien les craignaient. La plupart restaient donc chez eux à ces heures sinistres et si possible dormaient. Les mauvaises choses arrivaient à minuit et peu voulait y prendre part. Minuit, disait-on, c'était l'heure des Mangemorts.

Minuit n'était certainement pas un moment idéal pour un ménage de printemps.

« KREACHER! »

La patience de Remus avait finalement fait long feu et il avait sorti sa baguette et menaçait sans ciller l'elfe de maison dégénéré. « Si tu espères seulement laisser sortir ce Boggart, je jure par tout ce qui est saint de te jeter des sorts qui dureront jusqu'au siècle prochain ! »

A sa gauche, luttant contre un porte-parapluies, Sirius explosa de rire. « Il est incroyable, hein ? »

« Moi qui croyais que tu blaguais » gronda Remus, sans cesser de menacer Kreacher qui bougonna avec colère. « Le loup-garou ordonne à Kreacher, comme si Kreacher allait écouter un animal… »

« Kreacher, dis encore quelque chose comme cela et je te donne des vêtements » interrompit Sirius, menaçant. Les grands yeux larmoyants se tournèrent vers lui mais Sirius ne se laissa pas attendrir. Marchant jusqu'au vieux serviteur de la famille Black, laissant le porte-parapluies se débrouiller tout seul, il ajouta : « Essaie un peu ».

« Le Maître fait ce que le Maître veut. » Kreacher s'aplatit dans une misérable révérence mais recommença à bougonner. « Oh, la pauvre maîtresse de Kreacher n'aurait pas aimé cela. Des traîtres, des cinglés, des monstres qui paradent dans sa maison… »

« Oh, j'en ai assez » cracha Remus d'un seul coup. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait vu aussi impatient. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

_Crack. _Remus transplana, laissant Sirius les yeux écarquillés et Kreacher bougon. Sirius finit par se tourner vers l'elfe de maison. « Ça on peut dire que tu sais t'y prendre avec les gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kreacher le dévisagea avec un silence morose.

« Où est parti Remus ? » demanda James qui entrait avec Peter. Tous les deux étaient couverts de poussière et de saleté, après quatre heures de bataille contre le 12 Place Grimmault – avec aussi peu de résultat que Sirius et Remus dans le cabinet de dessin.

« Bonne question », répondit Sirius alors que Kreacher se glissait par la porte par laquelle ses amis venaient d'entrer. « Ce petit monstre a réussi à le fâcher. Il a dit qu'il revenait tout de suite. »

« Remus en colère ? » rit Peter de bon cœur. « Dommage que j'ai raté ça. »

« Je pense que Kreacher offense son sens de l'ordre », répondit James avec un sourire. « Que Merlin me soit témoin, je ne pourrais jamais supporter un elfe de maison pareil. »

« Quand je vous disais que ma mère était un peu dérangée ! »

« C'est ce qu'on imagine en voyant cet horrible portrait dans le hall », commenta Peter. « Lily est toujours en guerre contre lui. »

« Lily contre ma mère ? » sourit Sirius. « Je plains presque cette vieille chauve-souris. Presque. »

« Pas moi », répondit sombrement James. « J'aurais déjà réduit ce satané portrait en cendres mais Lily n'a pas voulu. Si tu avais entendu de quels noms elle l'a pourtant traitée… » Un air sidéré traversa le visage de James. « Mais Lily se moquait d'elle. Ne le prends pas mal Sirius mais ta mère était une folle. »

Mais Sirius ne fit que rire. « Je vous avais prévenu. C'est votre idée, je vous rappelle ».

« Tu étais d'accord, Patmol ».

« J'ai émis des doutes ».

« Au diable les doutes » ricana Peter. « Ca va être une chouette maison, une fois qu'elle sera un peu plus propre »

« Un peu ? » ironisa James.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et répondit à Peter. Sa voix était sinistre. « Tu n'as pas grandi ici, Queudever. C'était différent alors."

Tout était différent alors. Sirius se rappelait encore de sa fuite quand il avait eu seize ans et de son serment de ne jamais y retourner. Il avait détesté cet endroit, toute magnifique, ancienne et splendide que cette maison ait été alors. Pour Sirius, 12 Place Grimmault représentait la partie de l'histoire de sa famille qu'il avait toute sa vie combattue : une histoire de préjugés, d'arrogance et de ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais réellement souhaité y revenir, même quand on lui avait appris la mort de sa mère et qu'il avait hérité de la maison. Seule l'insistance de James et Remus avait pu réussir à le faire revenir. Et, quand ils étaient entrés tous les cinq pour la première fois dans la maison ce soir, Sirius avait failli renoncer. Cette maison n'était pas seulement une ruine, mais elle faisait remonter tous les souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un regard sur la tapisserie qui ornait le mur le plus éloigné. _La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_. Il ne pouvait pas nier que certains avaient été des gens fréquentables, tout comme de bons souvenirs se mêlaient aux mauvais. Mais les uns comme les autres semblaient avoir été balayés par les ténèbres et le mal. Sirius soupira. Il devrait peut-être laisser cette tapisserie là où elle était. Comme un rappel de ce qui avait fait ce passé qu'il rejetait, de cette histoire qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Parmi toutes les forces qui l'avaient façonné au long de sa vie, toute n'étaient pas des forces positives. L'histoire de sa famille était sans doute une bonne leçon à retenir.

Il n'y avait rien par contre à sauver des traditions familiales.

_Pop._ Remus réapparut soudain devant eux; les champs anti-transplanation de la maison étaient si anciens que Sirius avait décidé de carrément les supprimer. Il en mettrait d'autres quand il emménagerait pour de bon. Il se félicitait pourtant que la maison soit incartable, surtout avec Voldemort à ses trousses. Et il appréciait l'ironie qui le faisait maître de la demeure historique des Blacks, lui à qui sa mère avait juré qu'il n'hériterait de rien.

« Bienvenu de nouveau parmi nous », dit Sirius avec amusement. « Où étais tu parti ? »

« Embaucher ».

_Pop._

Les trios autres jetèrent à Remus un regard étrange.

_Pop._

Sirius fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Au loin, il entendit sa mère vitupérer contre Lily qui semblait toujours avoir le dessus.

_Pop, pop, pop, pop.._

Une véritable armée d'elfes de maison était apparue tout autour de leur ami qui riait comme un petit fou. « J'ai eu une révélation », expliqua gravement Remus. « J'ai compris combien nous dépensions inutilement notre énergie. »

« Tu es allé à Poudlard. » La compréhension éclaira soudain le visage de James.

« Exactement », sourit Remus. « D'ici à mercredi, cette maison sera redevenue apte à accueillir des humains. »

« Remus, tu es tout simplement génial », déclara Sirius avec l'air de le penser.

Le directeur de Poudlard rit doucement : « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, magnifique ! Maintenant il va tirer toute la couverture à lui », grommela Peter. Mais il souriait lui aussi. N'importe quel plan qui leur épargnait des semaines de travail méritait quelques compliments.

« Bon ». Sirius fit craquer ses articulations. « Et si on s'attaquait à ma mère, maintenant? Je ne pense pas que _son _portrait puisse résister aux Maraudeurs. »

000000000

Ensuite, ensuite ? Hum… Remus… Julia…. Dumbledore….


	30. Que tout le monde tombe!

**Promesses tenues**

**Disclaimer.** JKR inspira Robin4, Fénice s'enthousiasma et traduisit, Alana lui porta main-forte… Alixe se mit à relire. Ainsi commença la légende…****

**Note de la traductrice. **

C'est pas de moi mais je ne vous propose pas de titre français pour ce chapitre… J'avais essayé 'commune sera la chute' mais bon ça marche pas pour la dernière partie où il s'agit de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre… J'ai aussi pensé à « Tomber » mais c'était trop étrange quand même, non ? Alors je laisse l'anglais, ses double sens et son mystère… Propositions bienvenues…

**Sinon bravo à tous ceux qui lisent parce qu'avec le temps qui s'écoule entre deux chapitres, je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes – vous relisez le précédent ?** Les chapitres de Robin sont longs et littéraires – mais c'est pas une super excuse… pour quelqu'un qui vient de se publier une autre traduction – toute aussi longue et littéraire de 'To serve a purpose'… Peut-être tout simplement que je n'ai pas d'excuse… mais j'irai jusqu'au bout… Promis.

**Chapitre trente : Falling together**

« Bienvenu à Poudlard, Albus ». Remus sourit et tendit sa main à son prédécesseur qui la prit avec chaleur. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, merci. » Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent avec malice. « Et comment allez-vous, M. le directeur ? On m'a dit que vous aviez reçu Dolorès Umbridge ce matin. »

Remus rit doucement. « Une expérience intéressante, je l'admets », répondit-il. « Dolorès a… comment dire… des idées. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit gravement le Ministre. « A les écouter, elle et Fudge, on pourrait croire que je suis complètement stupide, sénile et incapable de gérer une boutique de bonbons – alors un Ministère et une guerre, vous pensez ! »

« Sottises. »

« Oui. Mais je dois avouer que je prends de l'âge. » Dumbledore lui sourit avec gentillesse et Remus l'observa avec curiosité. Voyant cela, l'ancien directeur fit un petit geste de la main comme pour dire que ses commentaires n'avaient pas d'importance. « Ne m'écoutez pas », dit-il joyeusement. « Ce ne sont que les radotages d'un vieil homme. »

« J'en doute », le contredit Remus doucement. « Vous avez toujours une idée derrière la tête. »

« Et cette fois ne fait pas exception », lui accorda Dumbledore. « Accepteriez-vous de faire une petite promenade avec moi, Remus ? J'ai un besoin soudain d'explorer le château. »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils étaient jusqu'alors rester devant la grande porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le château, Remus laissant Dumbledore diriger leur pas. Son prédécesseur avait beau être connu pour ses excentricités et ses bizarreries, Remus savait que Dumbledore faisait rarement quelque chose pour rien. Quand ils eurent descendu un escalier vide, Remus reprit doucement. « Je suppose que la discussion sur les nouvelles directives scolaires du Ministère était tout au plus une excuse. »

« Toujours aussi perspicace, professeur... »

Dumbledore sourit et l'emmena plus loin encore dans le château. Sur leur chemin, les portraits leur crièrent des salutations alors que de vieilles armures se redressaient pour les saluer. Cette promenade semblait tout droit sortie de la mémoire de Remus. Il se rappelait si bien de celle qu'ils avaient faite ensemble, le jour où Dumbledore lui avait demandé de prendre sa place à Poudlard. Il ne ferait, avait dit Albus, confiance à personne plus qu'à lui pour prendre soin de son école et de ses élèves. C'étaient des paroles que Remus n'avait jamais oubliées – surtout qu'elles venaient du premier homme qui l'avait jugé pour ce qu'il était en non pour l'animal qui se cachait en lui.

Tout en marchant, Remus remarqua combien ils recontraient peu d'obstacles. Bien que le château soit en général plutôt accommodant avec son directeur, Poudlard restait un lieu ancien à la personnalité marquée. Les escaliers avaient tendance à bouger sans y être invités, emmenant leurs passagers – le directeur lui-même parfois – à des endroits où ils ne voulaient pas aller. Mais cette fois, les escaliers s'alignaient à la perfection avec le chemin choisi par Dumbledore, comme si on leur en avait donné l'ordre.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il doucement. C'était quelque chose que Remus n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et malgré sa connaissance du château, il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

« Vous verrez. »

Remus haussa un sourcil et lutta contre l'envie de dire à Dumbledore qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Il y réussit car il était assez âgé pour savoir que le vieil homme ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. Assez âgé pour savoir attendre. Avec un sourire, il corrigea sa première demande :

« La question que je devrais peut-être poser est où allons-nous. »

« Vous avez toujours su poser les bonnes questions », remarqua l'ancien directeur. « Dites-moi Remus, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Porte des Fondateurs ? »

Remus acquiesça immédiatement. « Nous l'avons trouvée pendant notre deuxième année. Il n'y a rien là-bas. »

Les sourcils argentés de Dumbledore se soulevèrent en une question silencieuse.

« Ou », se corrigea Remus lentement, « rien que nous ne puissions voir. »

« Vous avez de nouveau raison, Remus ».

Ils descendirent dans un silence confortable encore deux volées d'escaliers, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles même de l'école. Ceci avait été le lieu de bien des réunions et de mises au point de blagues dans la jeunesse de Remus. Avant qu'ils n'aient développé la Carte du Maraudeur et qu'ils aient découvert tous les passages secrets, la cave avait été la meilleure – et la plus sombre – des cachettes pour les Maraudeurs. Mais leur intérêt pour cet endroit s'était évanoui quand les quatre garçons avaient agrandi leur terrain de jeu. Même la découverte de la Porte des Fondateurs n'avait pas été suffisante pour leur satisfaire leur appétit. La Porte comptait parmi les légendes les moins connues et les moins excitantes de Poudlard. Longtemps auparavant, disait-on, les Fondateurs – ensemble, avant que le temps ne les oppose et qu'ils se séparent – avaient construit une porte, au plus profond du Château, pour protéger leur plus précieux trésor. Cette porte, disait-on, était protégée par les sortilèges de Dissimulation les plus forts qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait créer.

La légende ne disait pas ce qui pouvait se cacher que derrière cette grande porte mais les rumeurs étaient légion. Certaines parlaient de richesses immenses, d'autres de pouvoirs inconnus, mais les plus nombreuses parlaient de connaissances. On avait même dit une fois que la Pierre philosophale se cachait derrière la porte des Fondateurs. Il n'y avait qu'un problème.

Remus s'arrêta et étudia la vieille porte. Elle différait peu de ses souvenirs qui avaient près de vingt ans. Le bois était usé et il ne restait plus que la moitié de la porte originale. Les gonds du bas avaient disparu et les ferronneries qui avaient autrefois embelli le bois étaient entièrement rouillées et décolorées. La Porte des Fondateurs n'était plus inviolable, elle n'était même plus fermée. Quelque soit le trésor qui se cachait derrière elle, il avait dû depuis longtemps s'envolé. Des lettres à demi-effacées, à peine visibles, au dessus de l'arche de la porte, formaient ces mots : « Leve fit, quod bene fertur, onus. » Ils firent sourire Remus comme tout mystère l'avait toujours fait sourire. Placés au dessus de cette porte, ces mots avaient peu de sens.

« On y va ? » demanda Albus. Remus acquiesça sans un mot et, à la suite son ancien directeur, il passa la Porte des Fondateurs.

« Bienvenu dans le coeur de Poudlard », dit calmement Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent entrés. La pièce était remplie de meubles abîmés et mis au rebus, qui semblaient avoir déjà pourri là pendant des siècles. Ca nous plus n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Remus et ses amis Maraudeurs y étaient venu. Cette pièce n'était qu'une cave, pleine de saleté, de vieilleries et de poussière.

« Le coeur de Poudlard ? » - répéta-t-il comme un écho.

« Oui ». Dumbledore se tourna pour lui faire face. « Les légendes parlent, je le sais, de la Porte des fondateurs, de comment elle a été construite pour protéger les plus grands trésors des fondateurs. Les milles dernières années, à cause d'elles, beaucoup sont venus à Poudlard en quête de richesses, d'illumination ou de puissance. Mais tous n'ont vu que ce que nous voyons aujourd'hui : c'est-à-dire rien. Ils n'ont jamais compris que le plus grand trésor des fondateurs était leurs étudiants, rien d'autre. »

La compréhension envahit Remus. « La porte a été construite pour protéger ceux qui étaient dehors de ce qui était dedans, et non l'inverse. »

« Très bien. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, cette pièce était considérée comme la plus grande plaisanterie de tout l'univers. Elle accueillait plus de rendez-vous secrets et de duels qu'autre chose. Comme beaucoup d'autres, j'en étais venu à douter des légendes. Grande était mon erreur ».

Doucement, Dumbledore marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce et leva sa baguette. Il s'arrêta devant une table à l'arrondi parfait et remarquablement intacte. D'un léger coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la table, faisant apparaître à sa place un trou circulaire béant. Une grille couvrait l'orifice.

« Ni cette grille, ni ces protections n'existaient lorsque j'étais un enfant », dit-il. « J'ai tout lieu de pensé que mes professeurs doutaient comme nous des légendes et n'avaient jamais pensé à fouiller cette pièce. Mais ceci est une Source de Puissance. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose existait encore, » répondit Remus stupéfait et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il envisagea ce que cela signifiait pour son école.

« A ma connaissance, c'est la seule restante au monde », expliqua Dumbledore. « Poudlard a été construite dessus. Nous sommes dans un très ancien site magique et les fondateurs ont érigé cette porte pour protéger les élèves de ses pouvoirs et des dangers qui les accompagnent. Qu'un étudiant tombe dedans et ce serait... un désastre. Ce que j'ai découvert, pendant ma première année à Poudlard. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche de surprise. « Vous ? »

« Oui ». Dumbledore sourit légèrement. « Je faisais partie d'un groupe qui venait ici s'entraîner à jeter des sorts et des charmes. Sans penser à mal. Nous n'étions que des gamins turbulents. Une illusion cachait la source alors, seulement pour nous en éloigner. L'enchantement était déjà très vieux et plus très efficace. Je n'ai pas réussi à bloquer un sort de Projection et j'ai été projetée dans la source. J'en subis toujours les effets aujourd'hui. »

« Vous avez survécu à une chute dans une Source de Puissance ? » demanda Remus incrédule.

« Oui », répondit doucement le légendaire sorcier. « Et vous allez devoir faire de même ».

oO

« La clé est la concentration », énonça Jones. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être distrait »

Sirius s'échauffa. « Vous me parlez d'une situation où je n'aurais pas de baguette et je devrais affronter des Mangemorts armés. »

« C'est tout à fait possible. »

« Alors, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou », lança Sirius en croisant les bras.

« On ne peut pas toujours s'enfuir », rétorqua Jones sans s'énerver.

« Comme on ne peut pa toujours esquiver ». Il résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et s'obligea à se rappeler que Hestia Jones était plus jeune que lui. Lorsqu'il avait commencé sa formation d'Auror, elle entrait tout juste à Poudlard Jones n'avait tout simplement pas vu les choses qu'il avait vues. Bien sûr, elle avait l'expérience du terrain et elle se débrouillait bien – même dans des moments comme celui-ci on pouvait sentir qu'elle était douée – mais elle ne s'était jamais confrontés aux ténèbres que Sirius avait traversés.

Elle ne savait pas.

Il doutait même qu'elle ait déjà connu un échec et qu'elle ait compris que cette fois, elle avait perdu.

A voir son attitude, on pouvait parier qu'elle n'avait jamais échoué dans une mission.

« Vous ne pouvez pas non plus laisser la douleur vous distraire, quoi qu'il arrive », insista Jones.

Sirius gronda très bas et se projeta en avant pour la toiser de près, tout en essayant de ne pas boiter même s'il souffrait le martyr. Ils avaient fait et refait des exercices de bases pour un Auror : éviter des sorts quand on a perdu sa baguette. Pourtant Jones avait insisté pour qu'ils continuent bien au-delà du temps réglementaire. Sirius s'en était bien tiré mais, une fois, il avait mal négocier sa chute et avait atterri douloureusement sur sa jambe blessée il avait alors perdu assez de temps pour être touché par le sort suivant.

« Ecoutez-moi » gronda-t-il. « Je pense que j'en sais plus long que vous sur ne pas laisser la douleur vous distraire, quand on sait d'où je sors et ce que j'ai dû faire pour être où je suis aujourd'hui. _De plus_, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de pousser le corps au-delà de certaines limites, tant que vous _n'avez _pas absolument besoin de le faire. Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur dépasser sa douleur, Jones. Ca fait dix ans que je le fais. »

Ses yeux sombres le dévisagèrent froidement. « Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous ne pensez pas que vous deviez vous entraîner aux conditions réelles de combat ? »

« Non. » Sirius soutint son regard sans jamais reculer. « Je dis seulement qu'il y a une différence entre un entrainement et une connerie ».

« Et bien sûr, vous savez où se situe cette différence ? »

« Je le sais clairement plus que vous » aboya Sirius. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû perdre son calme mais c'était vraiment difficile avec Jones, surtout quand elle même perdait le sien. Il fit l'effort de reprendre le contrôle de sa colère bouillonnante. « Je vais faire un tour ».

« Nous n'avons pas encore fini », objecta-t-elle alors qu'il boitait vers la porte.

« Moi, si ». sirius jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule une dernière fois. « Ou je vais finir par faire quelque chose que nous allons tous les deux regretter ». Sans attendre une réponse, il sortit à grands pas, quittant le Ministère pour le soleil.

oOO

« Quoi ? » bredouilla Remus en dévisageant Dumbledore. Le vieil homme sourit tristement.

« Quand je suis tombé dans la fontaine, j'ai changé Remus. Ces eaux n'ont pas seulement augmenté mes capacités magiques, mais elles m'ont profondément et irrémédiablement lié à ce château. Je n'étais qu'un élève de première année mais j'en savais plus sur ce château, ses secrets, ses couloirs et passages dérobés qu'aucun de mes professeurs. C'était comme si Poudlard me parlait. Quand j'avais des problèmes, je le savais avant tout le monde parce que le châtrau me le disait – pas avec des mots – mais je le _savais_.

« Quand je suis revenu, d'abord comme enseignant puis comme directeur, j'ai caché ses capacités. Vous êtes la première personne - hormi Minerva McGonagall - avec laquelle je partage ce secret. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que vous avez besoin de ce lien, Remus » répondit Dumbledore. « Je suis sûr que vous en comprenez l'importance. Lorsque Lord Voldemort a attqué l'école en 1984 c'est mes liens avec le château qui m'ont permis de le battre. Le fait que lui et moi nous opposions était accidentel. Aucun de nous ne voulait affrontr l'autre. Il voulait abattre les défenses du château et j'ai cherché à les préserver. Mais sans ma connection avec le château, sans cette fontaine, Poudlard serait tomb ».

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda Remus. « Pourquoi pas avant ? »

« Parce qu'il y a d'autres conséquences à un bain dans cette fontaine. Des conséquences que toute ma vie j'ai cherché à comprendre. Les visions que j'ai, Remus, ces morceaux, ces bribes de futur, ne sont pas quelque chose que je souhaite à quelqu'un d'autre. Elles sont souvent plus dangereuses qu'utiles. Souvent, j'ai regretté de ne plus avoir accès au monde avec des yeux normaux, de retrouver certaines perspectives sur les choses. » Dumbledore s'arrêta. « Je pense pourtant que j'ai trouvé une façon de vous éviter la plupart des effets les plus désagréables ».

Le cerveau de Remus moulinait ces nouvelles informations et essayaient de les assimiler. Il ne savait pas grand chose des Fontaines de puissance Seuls quelques livres en parlaient tout en les considérant plus comme des légendes que comme des faits. Il se souvenait pourtant qu'une fontaine pouvait être mortelle si elle n'était pas canalisée correctement. Il finit par demander : « comment ? »

« J'ai été plongé dans la source pendant plus de vingt minutes », répondit Albus. « Mais un temps plus court devrait suffir à vous lier de façon permanente au château sans, je l'espère, vous imposer aussi des visions. »

« Pourquoi y êtes-vous restés si longtemps ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'étais un enfant et mes compagnons aussi. Ca leur a pris du temps de me sortir du puits ».

« Du puits ? »

« C'est la partie visible de la Source. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en-dessous, la source est très profonde. Vous n'irez pas plus loin que le puits, si vous décidez de le faire », répondit Dumbledore.

Remus mordilla prudemment sa lèvre inférieure en regardant le puits. Ca avait l'air comme ça d'un trou innocent, si on faisait abstraction de la grille qui avait l'air solide et sinistre. La grille constituait une frontière. D'un coté, se trouvait la vie qu'il avait toujours vécue, simple et plutôt droit. De l'autre se trouvait un futur inconnu, et des pouvoirs que Remus n'arrivait même pas bien à comprendre. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Lorsqu'il avait hérité de Poudlard par le biais de Dumbledore, il avait juré de protéger les élèves à tout prix, de leur sacrifier son âme et son cœur si ça se révélait nécessaire. Albus ne l'aurait jamais amené ici s'il n'avait pas pensé que ceci était nécessaire.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que ça va changer quelque chose à mon état ? » finit-il par demander.

« Non », répondit lentement l'autre. « Je pense que la Source peut éventuellement vous donner plus de contrôle sur le loup… mais c'est une simple supposition ».

Remus pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa gorge mais il repoussa cette sensation. _Une simple supposition_, se répéta-t-il avec fermeté. _Ceci est suffisemment dangereux pour que tu évites d'y ajouter de faux espoirs ! _Il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à accepter. Mais Dumbledore fut le premier à parler.

« Vous pouvez refuser si vous le souhaitez, Remus. Je comprendrais ».

« Je sais que vous comprendriez ». Il sourit légèrement. « Mais je sais aussi pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici… Le jeu en vaut la chandelle ».

« Très bien » répondit Dumbledore. Un sourire en coin tordit la partie gauche de sa bouche. « Je vous suggère alors de quitter vos vêtements, sinon vous allez ressortir d'ici sans rien sur le dos. »

Remus rit doucement et commença à se dévêtir. « Je prends ça comme un conseil ».

D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit glisser la grille de coté. « Seuls ceux qui ont déjà été dans la Source peuvent déplacer cette grille », expliqua-t-il. « Un jour, vous choisirez peut-être de faire ce que je viens de faire et de transmettre ces pouvoirs à un autre. Choisissez soigneusement mais rappelez vous que si vous mourrez sans avoir déplacer cette grille, personne ne les aura jamais plus. »

« Je comprends ». Le caractère irrévocable de ce qui allait se produire le fit frissonner, mais il soutint le regard de son prédécesseur. « Est-ce que je ferais mieux de prendre ma baguette ? »

« Si vous la prenez, elle sera détruite. Je vous ferai sortir de la source au bout d'une minute ».

Remus lui donna sa baguette car il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la perdre – jamais. Il fit un pas en avant et regarda le puits. Il se rendit alors compte que la substance qu'il avait d'abord prise pour de l'eau et qui dansait dans l'ombre avait de nombreuses couleurs subtiles. De la lumière apparaissait de temps en temps et, maintenant qu'il se tenait près d'elle, Remus pouvait sentir la puissance qui émanait de la Source. Il frissonna et se retourna pour regarder Dumbledore.

« Ne soyez pas surpris d'avoir l'impression que cette minute dure une vie, » l'avertit le vieux sorcier. « L'éternité va traverser votre esprit avant que vous ressortiez ».

« D'accord ». Il déglutit. Il était sans doute en train de faire la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Mais au moins, il y avait une raison. Il avait confiance en Dumbledore.

« Quand vous vous sentirez prêt », dit doucement Dumbleodre.

Remus fit un pas en avant et tomba dans le vide.

oOO

Sirius était en train de regarder la vitrine du magasin Le Meilleur pour le Quidditch lorsque une chouette vint se poser sur son épaule. Il avait passé l'heure qui venait de s'écouler à marcher dans le Chemin de Traverse et bien qu'il n'ait pas d'abord eu du tout l'intention de retourner au Quartier Général des Aurors l'après-midi (il était quasiment l'heure du déjeuner), il commençait à revoir cette décision maintenant que sa colère s'apaisait. Bien sûr, il était encore plus que légèrement énervé contre Jones, mais la tâche qu'il s'était fixée paraissait tout de même plus importante que de céder à sa propre rancune. Le temps lui donnerait raison, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec elle. Voldemort ne lui donnerait pas autant de temps.

En tournant la tête, il vit une immense chouette brune et une partie de son esprit lui dit qu'il l'avait déjà vu. L'animal le dévisageait de des immenses yeux brillants et hulula avec impatience quand Sirius ne sembla pas voir la lettre qu'il portait entre ses serres. Avec un battement de cils, il prit la lettre et eut la surprise de voir la chouette s'envoler immédiatement avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir s'il devait répondre. Sirius fronça les sourcils et décacheta la lettre.

_Sirius,_

_Je suis chez Fortarome, si tu as envie de discuter._

_J.M._

C'était tout d'un coup très difficile de respirer. Sirius battit de nouveau des paupières, essayant de se concentrer sur cette lettre devant lui, de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une mauvaise hallucination. Mais le temps passa et les mots restèrent. Ils restaient et , plus important encore, il reconnaissait l'écriture. Celle de Julia. Y penser réveillait des choses qu'il croyait mortes. La révélation de James chez Salamander avait été très difficile à accepter mais il y était arrivé en bannissant Julia une fois pour toute de ses pensées. Pourquoi espérer des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais. Mais l'espoir survivait, et lui sautait à la figure. Il avait voulu en parler à Rogue, suivre la suggestion de Remus, mais il n'était jamais arrivé à se décider. Peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement pas eu envie de parler à cette tête d'oeuf. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius n'en savait pas plus maintenant que ce que James avait dit l'autre soir. Elle est une Mangemort. Donc, cette lettre pouvait être un piège. Les mots le hantaient maintenant, revenant encore et encore dans son esprit. Elle est une Mangemort.

Mais ceci ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était toujours Julia. Sa vie aurait été tellement moins compliquée s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle quinze ans plus tôt. Elle le serait tellement moins s'il avait été capable d'oublier ses sentiments aujourd'hui. Il aurait dû mais il n'y arrivait pas. Julia. Malheureusement Sirius se connaissait. Piège ou pas, il irait chez Florian Fortarome. Si tu as envie de parler. Sirius renifla intérieurement en reprenant sa route. Si. Quelle question stupide !

Ses longues foulées engloutirent rapidement tout l'espace entre Le Meilleur pour le Quidditch et Chez Fortarome. En un rien de temps, il était chez le glacier et ses yeux anxieux courraient sur la foule attablée au dehors. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, son coeur battait dans sa poitrine. Sirius se détesta presque de réagir comme cela. Finalement, ses yeux la trouvèrent. Julia regardait dans la direction opposée et il put pendant un moment admirer son profil, son visage, qu'il n'avait pas contemplés depuis si longtemps. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts que dans ses souvenirs. Ils dépassaient à peine ses épaules sans doute, encore que c'était difficile à dire avec sa très simple queue de cheval. Ses traits étaient toujours conformes au moule Malefoy, des os fins mais pleins d'une force cachée. Les doigts de sa main droite tambourinaient doucement sur la table pendant que la gauche jouait avec sa cuiller. Aucune des deux n'étaient correctement manucurées pour une sorcière de bonne famille. Les ongles de Julia étaient cassés et courts, coupés pour ne pas gêner, en total mépris pour leur apparence.

Sirius dut se forcer à arrêter de la regarder et à s'avancer vers sa table. Ne l'ayant pas remarqué approcher, Julia baissait les yeux vers sa glace et y plongeait sa cuiller. Quand il fut assez proche pour se pencher sur son épaule, il lui fallu quelques instants pour trouver sa voix.

« Est-ce que cette place est prise ? »

Julia tourna la tête d'un seul coup comme un Hippogriff effrayé. Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire, ses yeux gris larges comme des soucoupes. Sirius aurait pu jurer entendre son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. Pendant un long moment, ils ne purent rien faire d'autre que se dévisager bêtement. Aucun mot ne convenait pour une réunion qui avait mis tant de temps à venir. Finalement, elle réussit à secouer la tête :

« Non », dit Julia calmement. « Elle est libre. »

Sirius s'assit, la lettre toujours au creux de sa main gauche. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il craignait que s'il le faisait, la lettre et son auteur disparaîtraient, transformant du même coup tous ses espoirs en mensonges.

« Bonjour », dit-il finalement d'une voix étranglée. Ca pouvait avoir l'ait stupide mais c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire.

« Salut », répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Il y eut ensuite un long silence, très inconfortable. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait si bien connu ? Ils se mirent à parler exactement en même temps.

« Julia… »

« Sirius… »

Elle rit. Son rire trahissait son malaise et son incertitude mais c'était pourtant la plus belle musique que Sirius avait entendu depuis longtemps. Il essaya de sourire un peu et fut surpris de voir qu'il y arrivait presque. « Toi d'abord ».

« Je croyais que tu étais mort », murmura-t-elle soudain. « Je ne savais pas ».

Sirius lui jeta un regard éperdu : « Je n'ai jamais cru que tu savais ».

Si ça avait été le cas, son cœur en aurait été broyé. Julia sembla le comprendre et elle cilla avant de reprendre : « Tu n'as jamais pensé ça ? »

« Je ne savais même pas que tu étais une… » Il n'arriva pas à dire le mot. A la place, il inspira. « … jusqu'il y a deux jours. »

« Oh ». Quelque chose passa dans les yeux gris de Julia, trop vite pour qu'il s'en saisisse. Il y avait eu un temps où Siirus aurait été capable de lire cette émotion comme un livre. Mais ils avaient été séparés trop longtemps. Elle murmura : « Je suis désolée ».

Il ferma les yeux et amena ses deux mains contre les ailes de nez. Il essaya de clarifier ses idées. « Tu en es toujours une, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pouquoi ce mot ? » demanda Sirius avec amertume. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts d'un coup et il avait beau lutter pour cacher son chagrin, il savait qu'il devait se voir. « Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Tu sais qui je suis, Julia. Je ne vais pas changer. Maintenant encore moins qu'auparavant. Pas après là où j'ai été».

« Je sais ». Soudain sa main gauche se posa sur la main droite et Julia dit tout bas. « On nous regarde ».

L'instinct et l'entrainement se réveillèrent instantannément. Sirius sentit une poussée d'adrénaline fouetter son corps. Sa réponse fut instinctive : « Les tiens ou les miens ? »

« Les deux je crois », répondit Julia. « Je reconnais le sorcier à ma droite mais pas la sorcière à ma gauche. Je pense que c'est une Auror. »

« Génial. » Sa peau de son bras picotait là où la main de Julia s'était posée. Le bon sens lui disait qu'il aurait dû l'enlevée mais son cœur le lui interdisait. Son contact réveillait plus que des souvenirs.

Ses doigts emprionnèrnt les siens. « Est-ce que tu me ferais confiance, Sirus ? » demanda calmement Julia. « Juste une dernière fois. Je promets que ce n'est pas un piège. Je sais que c'est à moi de fournir des explications et je promets que j'ai des explications… »

« Je te fais confiance » l'interrompit Sirius. C'était un risque. Il le savait. Mais il avait pris d'autres avant. Il dut pourtant ravaler son chagrin pour murmurer : « Je te préviens, j'ai besoin de réponses ».

« Dis-moi où aller et tu les auras. »

Il faillit presque demander, stupidement, si elle voualit dire tout de suite. Sirius connaissait Julia. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire traîner les choses, surtout quand c'était important. Son esprit se mit donc tout de suite à l'œuvre, considérant et rejetant plusieurs possibilités. « Tu te rappelles de cet hôtl moldu où nous étions allés une fois, juste en dehors de Londres ? »

« Je m'en souviens » Un sourire illumina ses yeux et Sirius sut qu'elle se rappelait des mêmes choses que lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir.

« Alors allons-y ».

oOOO

Les couleurs tournoyèrent autour de Remus, le projetant dans une spirale dont il semblait impensable de s'échapper. Il était submergée par la Source maintenant. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait senti autant de pouvoir. Il était tout autour de lui, ancient et implacable. Remus pouvait presque entendre la Source lui parler. Les mots lui étaient murmurés de loin, trop loin pour qu'il les comprenne, doucement et mystérieusement. Mais même les mots finirent pas disparaître et Remus se retrouva seul dans sa spirale de couleurs.

Une éternité passa, l'obscur et le clair se succédant. La chaleur l'emplit et Remus sentit ses os tinter sous le passage du pouvoir qui traversait son corps sans rencontrer d'opposition. La magie se révélait inprévisible et incontrolable et lui pourtant aceptait de s'y plonger profondément, de laisser la Source pénétrer son être le plus profond. Les couleurs changeaient de plus en plus vite, apparaissant et disparaissant soudain, alors qu'il tournoyait comme un jouet d'enfant. L'esprit de Remus travaillait à un rythme incroyablement lent. Il en était conscient mais ne pouvait rien y faire. La panique chercha à s'emparer de lui mais il la repoussa. Il ne pouvait pas être dans le puits depuis aussi longtemps qu'il en avait l'impression. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que le temps passerait avec un lenteur non naturelle.

Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir agir. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que la Source lui faisait, Remus la sentait le faire. Il sentait son corps réagir. Quelque chose changeait. Un frisson le saisit malgré la chaleur du puits. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, très doucement. Ça n'avait rien de pénible mais ils tremblaient dans leur effort pour s'adapter à… quoi ?

A la puissance, il le savait. A la puissance et à la conscience – soudain il se mit à sentir le château, il en voyait chaque recoin et chaque mystère. Mais cette conscience s'évanouit. Ce qui vint la remplacer était plus vieux et plus important encore. Les images se bousculaient devant ses yeux, des visages d'amis, d'aliés comme d'ennemis. Trois visages revenaient cependant et c'étaient ceux de ses plus proches amis. Les traits de James puis de Sirius et enfin de Peter s'imposèrent aux yeux de son esprit. Remus les vit tous les quatre, débouts, côte à côte, faire face au vent et à un ciel de tempête…

Puis soudain il se sentit libre et frigorifié.

Remus était allongé sur le dos sur de la pierre dure. Il manquait d'air. Au dessus de lui Albus Dumbledore le regardait. Il cilla et se força à se concentrer sur les yeux bleus qui l'étudiaient avec bienveillance. Le sorcier lui tendit sa robe dès qu'il fut capable de s'asseoir. Avec retard, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

« Que s'est-il pass ? » réussit à demander le directeur.

« La Source ne vous a pas laissé sortir aussi rapidement que je l'espérait » répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Il m'a fallu cinq minutes pour réussir à vous en extraire. »

« C'est tout ? » murmura Remus incrédule.

Dumbledore lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Remus était encore chancelant. « C'est tout ».

Il se massa les bras pour accéler sa circulation. « J'ai froid »

« Ca va vous prendre un moment pour vous remettre » fut la réponse de l'autre.

"Oh."

Un long moment passa, silencieux, pendant lequel Remus finit de se rhabiller. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers Dumbledore. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous avez dit que la Source ne me laissait pas sortir. Pourquoi pas ? »

« J'aimerais avoir la réponse à vos questions, Remus, mais ce n'est pas le cas, répondit calmement le vieux sorcier. « Je ne connais que ma propre expérience dans la Source. Je dirais simplement que la Source n'était pas prête ».

« Pas prête ? » interrogea Remus, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi ? »

« ça non plus je n'en sait rien » dit Dumbledore doucement. « Je pense que le seul qui ne saura jamais, c'est vous. »

Remus acquiesça lentement, réussissant enfin à arracher ses yeux de Dumbledore pour examiner la pièce autour de lui. D'abord, la salle qui accueillait la Porte des Fondateurs ne lui parût pas différente. Des vieux meubles abimés remplissaient toujours la pièce, en tas dispersés et sans ordre. Mais doucement, des yeux remarquèrent des couleurs dans et au dehors de son champ de visions. Elles dansaient sur les murs et dans l'entrée. Quand Remus se retourna enfin pour regarder de nouveau le puits, il vit un arc-en-ciel coloré, exacte réplique de la spirale qui l'avait englouttie dans la source. C'étaient les mêmes couleurs que ce qui s'allumait et s'éteignait sur les murs. Il commença à comprendre.

« Incroyable » murmura Remus.

Le pouvoir murmura dans son esprit et Remus pour la première fois de sa vie se sentit _savoir_. Dans un clignement des paupières, il comprit qu'il pouvait sentir le château dans son intégrité physique. Il pouvait sentir les barrières magiques qui protégeaient ses élèves à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du château. Il sentait les murs, les pièces, les portes. Ce pouvoir était ennivrant et incroyable. Le parc devenait une extension de ses propres sens. Il sentait les ténéèbres de la Forêt interdite et la menace comme la protection qu'ils offraient alternativment à Poudlard. Il ressentait la présence du pouvoir dans certaines personnes et le voyait rejaillir sur d'autre. Dumbledore prit son bras.

« Respirez Remus »

Le contact inattendu supprima sa connection avec le château et Remus sentit soudain sa tête lui tourner. Il cilla plusieurs fois, luttant pour inspirer. Il comrpit qu'il avait été tellement pris par ses nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il avait perdu tout le reste de vu. Mais sa nouvelle clairvoyance ne disparut pas. Elle resta présente dans sa conscience, en attente et toujours disponible.

« Merci », murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore eut un rire sans joie. « Venez » dit-il. « Allons dans votre bureau »

Remus se sentit exister dans une sorte de brume alors que Dumbledore le faisait sortir de la pièce. Il regarda avec stupéfaction le vieil homme sceller de nouveau la Source et d'instinct compris exactement l'intégralité du processus. Ses yeux s'élargirent encore en marchant. A chaque pas, Remus vit ou ressentit quelque chose de nouveau dans le château. Il pouvait maintenant voir l'union entre les pierres et la magie qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait sentir les liens entre les deux qui maintenait la force et le caractère hors du temps de Poudlard. Il pouvait sentir la puissance qui se déplaçait autour de lui et le caractère vivant du château. Alors qu'il marchait avec l'ancien directeur, les escaliers et les passages secrets furent soudain entièrement à leur service. The château tout entier lui signala subtilement qu'il était à sa disposition.

Mais alors même qu'il découvrait ses nouveaux pouvoirs et sa nouvelle clairevoyance, Remus en comprenait les dangers.

« Comment faites-vous pour vivre comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous allez vous habituez à cette clairevoyance après un moment », répondit Dumbledore. « Ce n'est pas diffiicile à contrôler, une fois que vous vous y êtes fait. Les sensations deviennent quelque peu plus discrètes. Elles sont toujours là, derrière. Elles attendent.

Remus cilla. « Ca doit être difficile pour vous de vivre loin de Poudlard ».

« Oui » reconnut le vieil homme. « Mais nous devons touts faire votre devoir, Remus. Comme je viens de le faire en vous conduisant à cette Source. Vous allz avoir besoin de ces pouvoirs avec ce qui se profile ».

« Une vision ? » Tout en disant ces mots, un présentiment gela les entrailles de Remus.

Dumbledore acquiesça sans ajouter un mot. Son visage prit alors une expression triste et Remus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi retiré. Sentant de plus que l'ancien directeur n'allait pas partager ce qui l'affectait ainsi, Remus changea de sujet.

« J'aurais aussi cette clairevoyance en dehors du château ? » demanda-t-il.

« En partie, » répondit Dumbledore après un moment. « Vous pouvoirs naturels seront renforcés – mais je ne peux pas vous dire en quoi. C'est différent pour chaque personne. Et vous ressentirez plus de choses une fois que vous aurez appris à écouter. » Il s'arrêta. « Peu comprendront vos nouvelles capacités, Remus. Vous devez les utiliser avec la plus grande prudence ».

« Vous voulez dire qu'elles risquent de faire peur à certains. Surtout venant d'un loup-garou ». Il sentit ses entrailles se geler comme sous l'effet ses propres paroles.

« Oui. Pas vos amis proches, bien sûr » sourit Dumbledore. « Peter a trop confiance pour douter de vous et James comme Sirius sont tous les deux les héritiers de puissantes lignées. De plus Sirius a changé – J'oserais presque dire qu'il va vous comprendre mieux que les autres. Mais les étrangers ne vous comprendront pas et vous allez les terrifer si vous n'êtes pas prudent ».

« Donc, en d'autres termes, je dois faire très attention à ce que je fais lorsque d'autres peuvent me voir » répondit Remus.

« Plutôt. J'ai rarement montré mes pouvoirs, sauf quand je n'avais pas d'autres choix. J'ai toujours pensé que la sagesse m'était un meilleur guide que mes pouvoirs et que je pouvais faire plus de bien en me servant des autres qu'en le faisant moi même ». L'autre sourit. « Mais vous devez vous faire votre propre opinion ».

Les yeux de Remus luttaient toujours pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vision. Même les couloirs lui semblaient maintenant différents. Leurs couleurs étaient plus riches et ils paraissaient plus larges. Il pouvait sentir leurs relations avec le reste du château et tout d'un coup il comprit comment chaque morceau s'ordonnait avec le tout. « Je le ferai », dit-il calmement.

« ça, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient à son bureau, « je n'en doute pas ».

----------------

Sirius regardait par la fenêtre en silence. Le soleil commençait juste à disparaître derrière des nuages menaçants ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils parlaient et qu'ils essayaient de s'exliquer et de se comprendre. Enfin, Sirius essayait toujours de comprendre.

Il tournait le dos à Julia. Il ne pouvait faire autrement s'il voulait être capable de réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait sans laisser ses émotions le submerger. S'il la regardait, Sirius le savait, sa résolution s'effondrerait. Comment était-ce possible que quelque chose de si vrai sentimentalement, pouvait être logiquement si faux ? Comment son simple choix à lui pouvait-il _tout _changer ? Il savait que ça avait été le bon choix. Quelques soient les conséquences qu'avaient eu le fait de devenir le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily, ça avait été le bon choix. Et comme il venait de le répêter à James il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il le referait.

Pourtant ce choix rendait sa vie très compliquée. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement la reprendre là où il l'avait laissée – trop de choses avaient changé. Ce n'était pas seulement le monde qui avait changé pendant son absence, Sirius aussi avait changé et il le savait. La seule question était de savoir combien il avait changé.

« Bien, laisse-moi dire ça simplement », reprit-il calmement, continuant à laisser son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. La tempête arrivait rapidement. « Voldemort t'envoie m'espionner et m'amener à lui quand le moment sera venu. »

« Oui. » Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage – il ne voulait pas voir son visage – mais la voix de Julia était tendue.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. « Mais tu continues d'espionner aussi pour le compte de l'Ordre ».

« C'est ce que je fais ».

_Mais seulement parce que je suis vivant_, pensa Sirius avec douleur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir Julia avait toujours gardé une prudente réserve, ayant trop à perdre de chaque coté. Mais plus maintenant. D'abord à cause de sa prétendue mort et maintenant parce qu'il était vivant. Est-ce qu'il avait même le droit d'influence à ce point une femme aussi forte ? Julia avait toujours été férocement indépendante. Qui était-il pour bousculer son univers ? Même s'il savait que ça avait été entièrement et uniquement son choix ?

Comme maintenant c'était à lui de choisir. Elle lui donnait ce choix et lui promettait de l'accepter quel qu'il soit. Elle pouvait partir s'il le souhaitait… ou rester si Sirius le demandait. Mais il n'y avait pas de choix et il le savait. Un mettrait en danger tout ce qu'il essayait de faire mais l'autre ferait qu'il allait se détester pour le reste de ses jours. Sirius ne pouvait pas maintenant renoncer à une des choses qui l'avaient aider à rester en vie à Azkaban.

A la fin, le cœur l'emporte toujours, même contre la raison.

Il ferma cependant les yeux et murmura, presque à son insu : « je voudrais tellement que les choses soient plus simples ».

« Moi aussi », répondit calmement Julia. « Je voudrais pouvoir te rendre les choses plus faciles, Sirius. Mais je ne peux pas partir sans savoir. Je ne peux pas. C'est tout ».

« Je sais ». Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour la regarder, ignorant la tempête dans son dos. « Moi non plus ».

Ses yeux gris étudièrent en silence son visage, cherchant des réponses que Sirius n'était pas conscient d'avoir. Finalement, Julia demanda « Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas » murmura-t-il. « Je ne suis sûr que de petites choses… Peut-être que nous avons tous les deux trop changé mais pourtant… » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « La seule chose dont je sois certain aujourd'hui est que je t'aime toujours ».

Il tendit la main et elle la prit. Leurs regards se vissèrent l'un à l'autre. Et, pour Sirius, ce fut comme revenir dix ans en arrière, quand le monde était plus simple et que tout lui semblait bien moins vain. Tout sembla revenir en ce moment et plus rien d'autres n 'eut d'importance.

La foudre s'abattit dans son dos au moment même où ils s'embrassèrent.

**Ouf…. Non ? **

**Après ? Après, c'est plutôt drôle…**


	31. L'éveil

**Promesses tenues**

**Disclaimer.** JKR inspira Robin4, Fénice s'enthousiasma et traduisit, Alana lui porta main-forte… Alixe se mit à relire. Ainsi commença la légende…

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent... qui aiment... qui s'impatientent et qui le disent…**

Lily... Si c'est une proposition, faut qu'on en parle ! Moi, je serais contente d'avoir de l'aide pour finir celle-ci plus vite et/ou si quelqu'un voulait s'attaquer à la suite « Promises remembered ». Je veux même bien aider mais pas porter le truc....

Alana… pourquoi un couple Malefoy/ Black ? Mais j'en sais rien !

Je sais pas si Slipou nous a rejoint ou pas… peut-être a-t-elle manqué de kleenex… mais ce chapitre là est plus léger…

Merci pour la suggestion de je-retrouve-plus-qui. Le chapitre précédent s'appelle maintenant : « Que tout le monde tombe ».

**Chapitre trente et un : L'éveil.**

Les premières heures du jour trouvèrent Sirius installé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard avec deux énormes volumes ouverts devant lui et un troisième servant de presse-papiers. Il n'avait jamais été un grand travailleur pendant ses années à Poudlard – la paresse venait en contrepartie de son talent naturel pour la magie, mais ses années parmi les Aurors lui avaient appris la valeur de l'étude. Au plus fort de sa carrière, Sirius n'avait plus que rarement eu besoin de vérifier des sortilèges mais il connaissait quasiment toute la littérature concernant les Aurors. C'était bien sûr l'effet de sa curiosité naturelle mais aussi de la guerre intense que lui avait menée Alastor Maugrey. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait rattraper dix ans d'absence et il mettait à point d'honneur à s'assurer que Hestia Jones ne trouverait aucune lacune dans sa culture.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit même pas Remus Lupin approcher.

« Tu vas en faire un chouette d'Auror, dis-moi, » commenta calmement son ami, « si tu ne m'entends même pas arriver. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

« J'ai peu de chance de me faire attaquer dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard »

« Tu pensais te faire attaquer dans la Grande Salle ? » rétorqua Remus.

« Oups. » Sirius sourit et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, posant ses pieds sur le bureau devant lui. « Et bien, si tu es la pire chose qui doit m'attaquer, je ne me sens pas trop nerveux. A moins bien sûr, que tu n'aies vraiment envie de me faire peur. »

Remus finit par rire et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. « Demain peut-être. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? »

« J'étudiais ». Il bailla. « J'ai pensé que je serai mieux là avant que les enfants n'arrivent »

« Oh ? »

Sirius acquiesça et reposa ses pieds au sol. « Oui et je voulais aussi utiliser cette bibliothèque une dernière fois avant de partir aujourd'hui ».

« Tu peux rester plus longtemps si tu veux, tu sais » répondit immédiatement Remus mais Sirius sourit légèrement.

« Je sais et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à me cacher et toi, tu as besoin d'être tranquille pour t'adapter ».

Remus le regarda avec curiosité.

« M'adapter ? »

« Oui, à ce que tu as bien pu faire hier quand j'étais parti », répondit-il. « Tu crois que je suis aveugle Lunard ? Tu es différent même si je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment ».

« J'ai jamais pu te cacher quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda son ami qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air en colère.

« Non » répondit Sirius avec affection. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi ? »

Il regarda Remus jeter un regard précautionneux autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la bibliothèque. Mais Mme Pince était invisible. Finalement, le directeur répondit : « Je suis tombé dans une Source de puissance ».

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » Sirius le dévisagea mais Remus ne riait pas. « Hein, tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Absolument pas. Poudlard est construit dessus, tu savais ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas » dit-il cillant plusieurs fois dans ses efforts pour se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait jamais lu sur les Sources de Puissance. Malheureusement ça n'allait pas très loin. « Dis-moi au moins que tu l'as fait exprès. »

« Plutôt » répondit sèchement Remus.

« T'es cinglé »

« Sans doute ». Son ami essaya de sourire légèrement. Maintenant Sirius pouvait comprendre ce qui l'avait changé. Tout ce qui avait pu pousser Remus à se jeter dans une Source de Puissance ne pouvait qu'être bien. Et l'expérience avait dû être suffisante pour le changer profondément – puisque visiblement ce n'était pas arrivé à le tuer. Mais Remus semblait toujours être en train d'évaluer lui-même les implications et il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas oublier de lui demander plus tard où il en était quand son ami changea de sujet. « Tu lis quoi ? »

Sirius souleva le livre « Magie noire et Sorts anciens » répondit-il. « D'ailleurs j'ai été surpris de trouver ça ici. Que fabrique un livre pareil dans une bibliothèque pour enfants ? »

« Tu as vu le signe 'Réserve' ? » demanda Remus avec légèreté.

« Parce que ça a déjà arrêté des gamins comme nous ? » rétorqua l'autre.

« Et bien non, mais de s'ils doivent le lire, Sirius, il faut bien qu'ils le trouvent quelque part », répondit le directeur sur un ton raisonnable. « Je me demande néanmoins pourquoi, toi, tu le lis ? »

Sirius soupira. « Je cherche cette incantation » répondit-il. « Sans trop de succès, je dois dire ». Avec impatience, il montra les deux autres livres. « Magie Interdite » et « La montée en puissance des Ténèbres ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit que c'était déjà ? »

« Mandatus Prospicio Subigum ». Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais chercha quand même à cacher sa réaction. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Mandatus Prospicio Subigum » dit-il d'un air songeur. « Traduit à peu près ça donne 'Ordonner de voir quelque chose à distance' avec en plus l'idée de d'avoir soumis ou conquis quelque chose ou quelqu'un ».

« Jusque là, j'avais trouvé » répondit Sirius calmement. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait se rappeler mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il secoua la tête. « Savoir ce que ça veut dire ne me dit toujours pas à quoi ça sert. »

« Ouais. T'as raison ». Remus mordit sa lèvre inférieure en se concentrant. « J'ai quelques livres dans lesquels tu peux jeter un œil si tu veux ».

oO

Sirius referma bruyamment « Magie noirs et sorts anciens » d'un air déterminé. « Bien sûr. Ca vaut la peine d'essayer. »

Ils se levèrent en même temps et Remus fit quelques pas alors que Sirius replaçait les trois volumes sur leurs étagères respectives.

« Alors ça s'est passé comment hier ? » demanda soudain le directeur. « Du nouveau sur la date à laquelle tu vas retourner sur le terrain ? »

« Jamais si on laisse Jones faire ». Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pardon ? » Il savait que Remus n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'il retourne chez les Aurors mais il savait aussi que son ami le soutenait dans son choix. Ils savaient tous les deux combien cela était nécessaire.

« Hestia Jones ne fait qu'une bouchée de moi », répondit-il avec acidité.

Remus ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Ca ne peut pas être vrai »

Sirius soupira. « T'as raison. C'est plutôt Patmol qui va en faire de la pâtée »

« Sirius ! »

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en réponse à la mise en garde présente dans le ton de son ami. Remus avait toujours été le moins terrible d'eux tous – en comparaison bien sûr. « J'ai dû m'obliger à sortir faire un tour pour éviter de perdre toute patience quand elle s'est mise à discourir sur mon manque de concentration et mes difficultés à faire abstraction de la douleur ».

« Oh ». Ce fut tout ce que répondit Remus alors qu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

« Ouais... 'Oh !' » Sirius leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. « Alors je me suis promené sur le Chemin de Traverse et je suis tombée sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'y suis pas retourné ».

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es battu avec un autre Mangemort, Sirius. Tu as déjà assez de publicité dans la presse comme ça », remarqua sèchement Remus.

« Et bien, techniquement parlant, elle en est une ». Il sourit et vit aux yeux de son ami qu'il venait de comprendre. « Mais celle-là est aussi de notre côté ».

« Comment as-tu donc réussi ça ? »

« J'ai rien fait ». Sirius sentit son stupide sourire s'élargir encore mais il s'en ficha. Même les ténèbres paraissaient plus claires maintenant. « Personne dans ce monde ne pourrait obliger Julia Malefoy à faire quelque chose, moi compris. Elle a choisi. »

Remus sourit. « J'espère que ça va marcher comme tu le souhaites, mon ami » dit-il avec sincérité.

« Moi aussi ». Il eut un sourire désabusé. « En fait... »

« Ah ! Professeur Lupin » Une voix grave interrompit Sirius au beau milieu de sa phrase. « Je vous cherchais justement ».

Tous deux se tournèrent pour faire face au sorcier qui s'avançait à grands pas dans leur direction. Il portait une robe brillante, de couleur lavande avec une touche de doré. Un mélange à faire vomir pensa Sirius bien qu'il dût reconnaître que l'assemblage bariolé surpassait clairement sa propre robe de travail bleu foncé. L'homme avait les cheveux blonds dorés et un sourire resplendissant. Sirius résista à l'envie de se détourner de l'éclat artificiel de ses dents trop parfaites. Il doit utiliser un sortilège spécial pour un résultat pareil, fut la première pensée de Sirius. Quel bellâtre fut la seconde.

Remus cependant s'appliquait à lui sourire – et seul Sirius savait que c'était une comédie.

« Gilderoy Lockhart. Je suis heureux de voir que vous voir ici avec une demi-heure d'avance. »

Le sarcasme était trop clair pour être raté mais Lockhart fut pourtant capable de répondre par un sourire chaleureux.

« Et bien, vous savez comment c'est », répondit-il avec un sourire. « J'aime à dire que l'avenir est à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ».

Il rit de sa propre blague mais lorsque Remus lui tendit la main, son sourire s'évanouit quelque peu, Lockhart hésitant à la prendre.

_Faut pas risquer la contamination_, pensa Sirius avec acidité. Il décida dans l'instant qu'il n'aimait pas le candidat au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. _Un bigo_t. Seul Remus était capable de garder un ton poli dans une telle situation. Sirius décida de s'éloigner discrètement de la conversation en essayant de ne pas gronder son dégoût. _Lunard, tu es un saint._

« Bienvenu à Poudlard. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr ». Lockhart retrouva son sourire. « Un endroit charmant, vraiment. Même si le château en lui-même est sans doute un peu trop antique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ». Il s'arrêta et haussa les épaules de manière théâtrale. « Mais, de nouveau, je ne pense pas que vous ailliez beaucoup de décorateurs dans votre équipe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, je tends à privilégier les capacités pédagogiques sur les capacités en décoration. » répondit Remus avec douceur.

« Bien entendu ! » déclara Lockhart. « Et je dois vous dire que j'ai moi-même une grande expérience que je brûle de transmettre aux futures générations de sorciers et de sorcières. Et tous mes écrits le montrent. »

« Bien sûr ». De nouveau, seul Remus pouvait répondre ça sans paraître sarcastique. Sirius doutait que Dumbledore lui-même eusse pu faire mieux.

« Et, je reconnais que ça fait un petit moment que je souhaite me retirer de l'action de terrain » continua Lockhart sans y prêter d'attention. « Ce serait un certain soulagement de s'éloigner de toute cette gloire et de toute cette renommée. Quel but serait après tout plus noble que l'éducation de jeunes sorciers et sorcières ? Il y a des moments où ma réputation me pèse vraiment même si j'en tire bénéfice. Et j'aimerais maintenant qu'elle bénéficie à Poudlard ».

A la manière dont Remus arqua un de ses sourcils, Sirius comprit qu'il luttait contre l'envie de rire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Poudlard est mon alma mater, après tout. » Il accompagna ces paroles d'un autre sourire formaté et glorieux. « Et je dois confesser que j'ai été un peu inquiet quand j'ai vu la liste des autres postulants. On dit que vous avez offert le poste à Sirius Black ».

Sirius arrêta de s'éloigner. Remus garda un visage admirablement impassible.

« Et ? »

« Je parle uniquement en temps qu'ancien de Poudlard » dit Lockhart avec sincérité. « J'ai parlé avec des relations dans le monde de la presse et il semble que, malgré les apparences, l'homme ne soit pas stable ».

« Vraiment ? » demanda Remus avec froideur. Son regard perdit sa chaleur formelle. Peu de sorciers auraient été assez fous pour interpréter ses paroles glaciales comme un encouragement. Il sembla que Lockhart en faisait partie.

« Et bien, je pense que, si j'étais parent d'élève, je n'aimerais pas voir quelqu'un avec un passé aussi trouble enseigner à mes enfants. Personnellement, je préférerais quelqu'un comme... » Lockhart haussa les épaules dans un geste d'autodépréciation. « Comme moi ».

« C'est amusant ». Il y avait une chose que Remus ne pouvait pas supporter, et Sirius le savait, c'était les gens qui avaient un ego plus gros que leur cerveau. Peu de choses lui faisaient perdre patience mais ceci en faisait partie. Il continua : « Il se trouve que Sirius compte parmi mes amis depuis nos onze ans. » Le sourire de Remus eut quelque chose du Loup. « Il se trouve même qu'il est là, juste derrière moi. Gilderoy Lockhart, voici Sirius Black. »

Lockhart se tourna d'un coup et l'expression de choc qui marqua son visage n'eut pas de prix. Sirius sourit.

« Je ne vous propose pas de me serrer la main, je ne voudrais pas vous contaminer avec mon instabilité » remarque-t-il sarcastique. « Je suis néanmoins ravi d'avoir la chance de faire votre connaissance ».

Le pompeux sorcier cilla et regarda Remus. « Si ceci est une sorte de confrontation », dit-il avec hauteur, « il me semble que j'aurais dû en être informé avant, comme lui l'a visiblement été ».

« Une confrontation ? » répéta le directeur d'une voix blanche ; Sirius pouvait dire à quel point il devait lutter pour s'empêcher de rire. « Non, non en aucun cas. »

« Alors pourquoi est-il là ? » demanda Lockhart, désignant Sirius avec colère.

« Je pourrais peut-être répondre à cette question. Remus ? » - intervint Sirius. « Puisque je suis le sujet de cette 'curiosité polie' ? »

« Je t'en prie », répondit gravement son ami et à ces mots Sirius sut que Lockhart avait perdu.

« Je vous assure M. Lockhart que je ne suis pas ici pour saboter votre candidature au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard » commença froidement Sirius. « Un poste que, je me permets de le préciser, j'ai déjà refusé. De plus, en tant moi aussi qu'ancien de Poudlard, je tiens à dire que vous ne correspondez pas du tout au type de professeur que je souhaite voir enseigner dans cette école. Si j'avais des enfants, votre réputation ne me rassurerait en rien. Et, en tant que sorcier dont le filleul fait actuellement ses études à Poudlard, je suis assez content de voir combien vous avez vous-même gâché vos chances d'y sévir un jour ». Il sourit avec peu d'amitié. « A moins, bien sûr, que je me trompe douloureusement sur les intentions de mon ami ».

« Et », continua immédiatement Remus « il ne se trompe aucunement ».

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Le regard de Lockhart alla rapidement de l'un à l'autre, visiblement incertain de savoir à qui il devait exprimer son incrédulité.

Les yeux bleus de Remus lancèrent des éclairs. « Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu dans mon école, M. Lockhart. Je vous remercie d'être venu à cet entretien mais je pense que maintenant mon opinion est faite. L'ego et la publicité n'ont pas leur place à Poudlard. Pas plus que vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, M. Lockhart. »

oOO

Peter était assis en tailleur sur le sol de Godric Hollow et son chiot husky ne cessait de monter sur lui. Lily souriait en le regardant rire. Depuis cette nuit tragique de la révélation, Peter n'avait certainement pas assez ri. Pendant toutes leurs études, Lily ne l'avait pas vraiment bien connu. Avant qu'elle et James se mettent à sortir ensemble en septième année, les garçons et les filles de Gryffondors avaient vécu dans des univers séparés dont les orbites ne se rejoignaient que pendant les heures de classe et aux repas. Maintenant les amis de James comptaient parmi ses amis et elle les aimait vraiment. Ca ne voulait pas dire que Lily avait oublié ses propres camarades d'école, mais en fait, elle n'avait jamais été proche que de Alice Longdubat. Les autres n'étaient que des copains, même si elle avait encore des contacts avec eux. Alice, elle, était comme une sœur. Malgré leurs respectives vies trépidantes, elles trouvaient toujours le temps l'une pour l'autre.

Mais pour l'instant, Peter était assis sans aucune formalité sur le sol de son salon et Lily riait parce que Joe avait réussi à le renverser sur le dos et lui léchait consciencieusement le visage. Elle n'avait jamais vu de chiot si plein d'énergie. Lily se dit que c'était bien pour Peter qui avait été un homme plutôt solitaire. La rupture de ses deuxièmes fiançailles pesaient toujours sur ses relations et Lily pensait que c'était bien pour lui d'avoir au moins une raison de rentrer chez lui.

Peter finit par réussir à échapper au chiot. Il se rassit en caressant le chiot sous les oreilles, ce qui paru satisfaire le Sibérien en pleine croissance. « Pardon de l'avoir amené » dit Peter avec un sourire. « Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser seul dans mon appartement. Il aurait sans doute tout cassé ».

« Tu sais bien que je suis toujours contente de voir Joe » répondit Lily légèrement moqueuse. « Surtout maintenant qu'il ne salit plus mes tapis »

« Je continue à m'excuser pour tout cela, Lily »

« Je riais, Peter » le contredit-elle. « N'y penses plus »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« D'accord »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, de toutes façons ? Je veux dire, je suis toujours contente de te voir mais d'habitude tu ne passes que lorsque James est ici ».

Peter haussa les épaules. « En fait, je suis là à cause de lui » commença-t-il doucement. « James m'a dit que le Groupe Licorne avait travaillé sur la façon de faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. »

« Oh ». Lily se serait giflée. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Elle aurait dû imaginer que Peter voudrait lui en parler. _C'est moi qui aurais dû aller le voir_, se reprocha Lily. _Je n'aurais pas dû attendre qu'il vienne à moi_.

Peter rougit légèrement se méprenant sur son silence. « Je veux dire... je ne veux pas te déranger mais... j'espérais que... tu sais... »

« Tu ne me déranges en rien, Peter » répondit vivement Lily. « J'aimerais seulement pouvoir répondre à tes espoirs ».

« Oh ». L'espoir s'évanouit de son visage et Lily tendit la main et la posa sur son bras. Elle remarqua alors que la main droite de Peter massait inconsciemment la Marque cachée sous sa manche gauche.

« Le Groupe Licorne travaille depuis un moment sur ce problème mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons peu progressé qu'il faut perdre tout espoir » dit-elle doucement. « Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons jamais pu parler avec quelqu'un qui en sache assez sur la Marque pour nous aider. Je ne peux rien promettre mais si tu viens travailler avec nous... »

Les yeux verts de Peter rencontrèrent les siens. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? » murmura-t-il. « Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour en être libéré. »

« Je crois, oui ». Lily sourit légèrement mais son expression ne sembla pas suffisante pour consoler Peter.

« Ca brûle, tu sais » dit-il doucement. « Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça vraiment. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une marque sur mon bras, mais je le sens comme une tâche sur mon âme ». Il se recroquevilla. « J'aimerais seulement... »

Lily pressa son épaule. « Je sais, Peter, Je sais ».

oOOO

« Et bien ? » demandait Sirius avec impatience.

Ceci était son dernier examen médical – enfin il l'espérait ! La première fois que Pomfresh l'avait soigné, elle lui avait dit qu'il faudrait du temps à sa jambe pour guérir.

Ça avait été douloureux, physiquement et mentalement. On aurait dit que sa jambe abîmée arrivait à s'imposer dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et Sirius en avait plus qu'assez. Après deux semaines à Poudlard, il se sentait capable de partir. Il était temps pour lui de retourner dans le monde réel.

« M. Black, si vous n'apprenez pas à être plus patient, vous ne ferez jamais rien de votre vie » répondit Pomfresh par automatisme. Une seconde plus tard, l'infirmière sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle rougit.

Il rit doucement. « Ca marche moins bien quand vous dîtes ça à un adulte, non ? »

« Mais mon idée reste valable » dit sévèrement l'infirmière. « Une dose de patience vous serait utile ».

« Probablement » admit Sirius. Il attendit un battement de seconde et sourit. Il l'avait eue. « Alors ? »

Tous les deux rirent. « Je me demande comment vous avez pu réussir tous les quatre à vivre aussi vieux », remarqua Pomfresh, encore secouée par le rire. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente de vous dire que votre jambe est enfin guérie. Si vous ne dégringolez pas de votre balai les jours qui viennent, tout ira bien. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Plutôt » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle ne risquait pas de tomber dans ce piège-là. « Les sortilèges que je viens de poser aujourd'hui finiront le travail. Tant que, bien sûr, vous ne faites rien de stupide. »

« Je vais faire attention » répondit immédiatement Sirius, s'attirant un regard plein de doute de l'infirmière de Poudlard. « Quoi ? Je promets ! »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça », remarqua Pomfresh avec un regard indulgent. « A chaque fois, une heure avant que vous ne sortiez d'ici pour aller jouer au Quidditch et vous blesser de nouveau »

« OK. Que diriez-vous si je vous promets de ne pas jouer au Quidditch la semaine prochaine ? »

« Ca me fait une belle jambe » éternua-t-elle. « Je suis certaine que le nouveau, civilisé et adulte Sirius Black peut trouver des manières bien plus inventives de se blesser ».

« C'est vrai ». Sirius sourit en se levant d'un bond du lit. « Mais je peux promettre que je ne le ferai pas exprès. »

Pomfresh soupira mais il vit les prémisses d'un sourire. « Je suppose qu'il faudra s'en contenter »

« Merci Poppy »

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« De rien Sirius. Soyez prudent ».

oOOOO

« Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à voir avec l'évasion de mon fils ? » demandait Croupton.

Arabella s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, sans laisser aucune expression marquer son visage et luttant contre l'envie de tambouriner sur la table. Elle aimait toujours faire cela pendant les longues réunions, mais dans le cas présent, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Elle répondit simplement. « Je cherche seulement des réponses ».

Croupton éternua.

« Vous avez rendu visite à votre fils à midi et demi, il y a deux jours. Correct ? Alors qu'il était détenu par le Département de mise en œuvre des lois magiques » ajouta-t-elle pour voir s'il allait s'énerver. Il ne s'énerva pas.

« Oui ».

« Vous savez qu'il s'est échappé à deux heures et demi ? »

« Oui. C'est même la raison pour laquelle vous me questionnez aujourd'hui » répondit sèchement Croupton.

« Je vois. Avez-vous aucune idée de comment il peut s'être échappé, M. le Ministre ? » - demanda-t-elle poliment. « Vous avez été le dernier à lui parler. »

« Non, aucune idée ». Croupton leva les yeux au ciel. « Il a peut-être utilisé de la magie noire, un truc qu'il aurait appris auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui »

J'en doute, pensa Bella, mais elle garda cela pour elle-même. Les protections des cellules du Département n'étaient pas le genre de chose qu'on pouvait lever en un jour et surtout sans baguette. « Vous saviez qu'il était un Mangemort ? »

« Bien sûr que non » aboya-t-il immédiatement. « Vous pensez que j'aurais toléré une chose pareille de quelqu'un de ma famille ? »

« Non. Pas du tout » répondit-elle. La plupart des parents auraient défendu leur enfant jusqu'à la mort mais pas Barty Croupton. « Je devais seulement demander. Je suis sûre que vous le comprenez ».

« Bien sûr ». Il ne se montrait pas très coopératif mais pas non plus aussi coléreux ou agressif qu'elle l'avait anticipé. Arabella commençait à penser que cette conversation ne la menait nulle part.

« En y réfléchissant, pouvez-vous penser à des indices, à des choses qui auraient pu vous dire que votre fils était devenu un Mangemort ? »

Croupton hésita et réfléchit. Il finit par répondre : « Ca n'a jamais été un garçon très joyeux. Sa mère l'a sans doute trop gâté et sa mort l'a profondément touché ». La voix de Croupton se fit sinistre. « C'est peut-être par solitude ».

Et ce fut alors comme si une porte se fermait devant Arabella. Elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres réponses. Elle se leva donc et tendit poliment sa main à l'homme qui était théoriquement son supérieur au ministère. « Merci, M. le Ministre » dit-elle avec déférence. « Nous restons en contact ».

« C'est ça ». Il lui sera la main brièvement et se détourna. « J'en suis sûr ».

oOOOOO

« Everbero ! »

Elle lança le premier sortilège alors que Sirius lui tournait encore le dos. Et la puissance s'écrasa en lui. Il s'enfuit, comme un oiseau assez maladroit pour aller heurter le mur de l'enceinte de duel. Sirius se mit en boule et roula sur lui-même au moment où Jones hurlait :

« Si ça avait été un Impardonnable, vous seriez mort ! Restez sur vos gardes ! Vigilance constante ! »

Un faisceau de lumière rouge toucha le sol juste à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter et Sirius se releva dans son habituelle posture accroupie de combat. Il était furieux qu'elle ait osé lui lancer les paroles de Alastor Maugrey à la figure. Maugrey avait été le Mentor de Sirius. Jones avait à peine dû le connaître. Il repoussa facilement un sort de Conjonctivite.

« Impedimenta ! »

« Vous pouvez pas faire mieux ? » Le bouclier de Jones avala facilement son sort.

« Suffocoum ! »

Sirius roula de nouveau, n'essayant même pas de bloquer le sortilège de Suffocation. Un calme ancien et familier le saisissait peu à peu. Il se sentit sourire. Un autre éclair de lumière rouge frappa le chemin qu'il venait de quitter mais il reprit en roulant sa posture accroupie. Sa baguette se dressa comme un fouet.

« Conteracio ! »

Son sortilège passa au travers de son bouclier et envoya Jones dans les airs. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle s'écrasait au sol, il était prêt.

« Demergos ! »

Les tapis du sol autour de son examinatrice se transformèrent instantanément en sables mouvants et elle commença à s'enfoncer rapidement. Mais bien sûr Jones avait du talent et des années d'entraînement derrière elle. L'Auror n'essaya même pas de contrer le sortilège mais en jeta un autre :

« Incendio ! »

Le sortilège Lance-flammes aurait pu être une bonne idée si Sirius n'avait pas pu se flatter du même type d'entraînement. Son bouclier le détourna sans qu'il ait besoin de faire un geste. « Pulverulentus ! » cria-t-il immédiatement. Il eut la satisfaction de voir un nuage de poussière recouvrir tout de suite son opposant, bloquant son champ de vision.

Tirant avantage du fait qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, Sirius partit vers la droite, abandonnant sa posture accroupie pour la course. Jones fut cependant très rapide et le nuage disparut en quelques secondes. Avant qu'il ait complètement disparu, Sirius cria : « Rotenventilo »

Jones fut une nouvelle fois projetée dans les airs, tournoyant comme une toupie. La surprise la fit hurler de fureur mais elle eut quand même la présence d'esprit de se faire redescendre rapidement.

« Petrificus Totalus ! » Sirius plongea juste à temps, se tournant vers la gauche et présentant pendant une demi seconde cruciale et folle son dos à son opposante. Il sut que c'était stupide avant même de l'entendre crier : « Offenvox ! »

Sirius eut l'impression qu'il avait été frappé par la foudre et il eut du mal à ne pas lâcher sa baguette. Mais, malheureusement pour Jones, il avait une longue habitude de la douleur et son instinct prit le relais. Il roula sur sa droite et se releva en position accroupie sans avoir à y penser.

« Glacialium ! »

Jones évita le sortilège de glaciation avec une facilité agaçante.

« Endoloris ! »

Le sortilège toucha Sirius en pleine poitrine et l'envoyé voler en arrière. Il s'effondra durement sur le sol et il sentit cette agonie qu'il connaissait bien s'emparer de son corps. Pendant un instant, ses souvenirs, de temps et de lieux encore plus sombres, l'envahirent. _Non !_ Se reprenant rapidement, Sirius retira toute attention à sa douleur pour la concentrer dans sa baguette.

« Everbero ! »

Son sortilège de combat l'envoya dans les airs et le libéra soudain de sa douleur. Sirius se mit rapidement debout, ignorant les effets résiduels du sort Endoloris. Ceci était le lot d'un Auror à l'entraînement. Tout ou presque était permis. De plus, il savait qu'il pourrait plus tard prendre un antidote et ne plus avoir à s'en inquiéter. Pendant un moment, il fut tenter de jeter un sortilège de torture à Jones en représailles, juste pour voir comment elle s'en tirerait. Mais Sirius repoussa cette envie. Faire cela n'aurait rien prouvé du tout.

« Tarantallegra ! »

« Imperio »

Leurs sortilèges se croisèrent à mi-course. Son moment d'hésitation lui avait fait perdre son avantage. Sirius n'eut jamais le temps de voir si son sortilège avait ou non atteint sa cible. Il fut soudain enveloppé de cette chaleur qu'il connaissait trop bien. Le reste du monde s'effaça. Il était bien, il dérivait en paix. A la limite de sa conscience, une voix commença à murmurer doucement, l'invitant à lâcher sa baguette.

Ça n'avait aucune importance et la voix avait l'air raisonnable. _Lâche ta baguette._

Tout était chaud et paisible. Ca avait l'air si simple.

Sa conscience revint. Sirius se libéra du sortilège et leva sa baguette au même instant.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Jones vola vers lui et elle tituba pour tomber contre le mur opposé. Sirius secoua la tête pour éclaircir son esprit. Il se concentra pour évaluer les effets des sortilèges qui l'avaient frappé. Cet examen mental lui apprit qu'il n'aurait aucun dommage durable. Jones le dévisageait avec curiosité.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Fait quoi ? » demanda Sirius avec confusion.

« Briser aussi facilement le sortilège » répondit L'Auror en s'avançant vers lui. « Je n'ai jamais vu personne se libérer aussi vite de l'Imperium. Ça ne vous a pris que quelques secondes ».

_Vraiment ?_ - se demanda Sirius intérieurement. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre sèchement. « Entraînement ».

oOOOOOO

« La liste des candidats s'est singulièrement réduite, non ? »

« Plutôt » répondit sèchement Severus.

Remus rit doucement mais son adjoint le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a d'aussi amusant dans ce constat » commenta Rogue.

« Nous sommes sans professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis près d'une semaine. Ceci a entraîné la suppression de nombreux cours et les Buses sont dans moins de trois mois. Donc, à mois que tu ne souhaites conclure tes quatre années à la tête de cette école par un échec retentissant... »

« Severus »

« Oui ? » demanda Rogue en insistant. Remus ne réussit qu'à soupirer.

« Alors, lequel, Remus : le Mangemort ? Le bellâtre ? Ou la politicienne ? De tout ce petit monde, Croupton est sans doute le plus qualifié mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à le recommander. »

« Que faire d'autre que ricaner ? « J'ai vraiment espérer que Dung allait se résoudre à prendre le poste » dit-il doucement. « Ou Sirius »

Rogue manqua d'air.

« Oh, arrête ! » répondit méchamment Remus. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Sirius est bien plus qualifié que Quirrel ne l'a jamais été. Il le sera même sans doute plus que toi une fois qu'il aura repris son état normal »

« Je... »

« Non Severus. Avant même que tu ne me le demande. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te donner ce poste. D'abord parce que les experts en potion sont encore plus rares que les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Ensuite, parce que tout le monde magique sait que tu es un Mangemort ».

Les yeux noirs brillèrent de colère. « Ca n'a jamais pu être prouvé ».

« Bien sûr que non. Arabella et James ont réussi avec beaucoup de talent à égarer autant de preuves » rétorqua Remus. Rogue le dévisagea. « Si je te donne le poste, les parents vont protester ».

Severus gronda tout bas mais garda le silence. Remus en fut heureux.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper des sentiments de son adjoint dans ce cas précis. Il avait trop de problèmes à régler et peu de solutions.

Et ceci sans même prendre en compte le fait que Remus devait toujours se battre pour s'habituer à ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui, par exemple, l'avaient empêché de dormir depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il était fatigué, il était irrité et avait épuisé la patience dont il disposait.

Alors si Severus était un petit peu agacé, tant pis. A ce moment précis, Remus s'en fichait.

« Bon » dit-il sans cacher ses efforts pour se contrôler. « Je reconnais que nous avons un problème. As-tu une solution à proposer ? »

« Non » grommela son adjoint.

« Moi non plus » admit Remus. « Donc, je suppose que je vais devoir assurer ces cours pour le reste de l'année ».

« Quoi ? »

Remus rit devant le visage confus de Severus. « Je les ai déjà eu à ma charge, tu sais ».

« Je sais » aboya Rogue. « Je tiens seulement à rappeler que tu es le directeur aujourd'hui. Ton boulot n'est pas d'enseigner ».

« J'avais remarqué » répondit-il sèchement. « Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Rogue le dévisagea avec ressentiment. Il connaissait la réponse.

oOOOOOOO

**Notes de la traductrice :**

alma mater : c'est du latin – la mère de l'âme - et c'est comme ça que les américains appellent l'école où ils ont fait leurs études. Intraduisible.

Celle-là je l'ai déjà expliqué... Sirius et serious, ça se prononce pareil. Comme si Sirius disait : « siriusement ? »

oOOOOOOOO

**ATTENTION:** Fénice ne sera pas on-line avant le 25 juillet... pas d'impatience...

Mais les encouragements sont les bienvenus. Il nous reste 9 chapitres...


	32. Origines et réponses

**Promesses tenues**

Disclaimer : Robin 4 s'inspira de Rowlings. Fénice se mit à traduire. Alana Chantelune lui prêta main forte.

Chapitre offert par Alana... Applaudissements et chapeau bas...

**Chapitre trente-deux : Origines et Réponses**

Le premier bon signe fut que la porte ne protesta pas en craquant bruyamment quand Peter l'ouvrit. Le second fut l'absence de la merveilleuse odeur de pourriture qui avait caractérisé le Numéro Douze,

Place Grimmauld la dernière fois qu'il l'avait visité.

"On dirait que ça s'est amélioré ici," remarqua Peter tandis qu'une longue file de paquets pénétrait dans la maison devant eux. Sirius avait récemment reconnu qu'il avait besoin de faire des courses, achetant de tout, des robes neuves aux accessoires ménagers. Sous sa direction, les paquets se déposèrent juste derrière la porte. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

En réponse à la question de Peter, Sirius grogna : "On verra."

S'avancer dans le hall d'entrée était en effet comme s'engouffrer dans le passé. Le couloir glauque et nauséabond avait été transformé. Les murs autrefois moussus étaient recouverts de nouvelles peintures et papiers peints, et les vieux tapis élimés avait également été remplacés par des copies identiques ou si bien réparés qu'ils semblaient flambant neufs. Les chandeliers d'argent pur étaient vierges de leurs toiles d'araignées et de leur poussière. Les lampes à gaz avaient été nettoyées, supprimant les mauvaises odeurs et les sifflements. Plus important encore, presque tous les anciens portraits avaient disparus. En deux jours, les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard avaient fait des miracles.

Souriant, Sirius lança un regard triomphant là où le vieux portrait de sa mère avait autrefois été accroché derrière des rideaux pourris disparus. Son départ était bien sûr le résultat d'un long travail des Maraudeurs. Le

Sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle avait été presque impossible à défaire, mais Lily, l'extraordinaire Briseuse de Sort, avait finalement réussi. La peinture hargneuse et bigote n'était plus là. C'était un vrai soulagement de ne plus avoir à marcher dans le couloir accompagné par ses cris.

"C'est calme," commenta Peter.

"Reposant," le corrigea Sirius avec un sourire. "Je pourrais presque apprécier cet endroit à présent. Il ne paraît plus aussi sombre."

"Tu m'étonnes."

"Il y a une chose que les Elfes de Maison ont cependant oublié..." fit remarquer Sirius, tendant le bras pour tapoter sa baguette contre le chandelier suspendu. La forme de serpent trembla après un instant, et se transforma en une tête de lion. Il sourit.

"Comme mes parents me détesteraient à présent."

Peter rit. "Devons-nous transformer le reste des serpents maintenant ou veux-tu d'abord examiner le reste de la maison ?"

"Explorons."

Leur inspection du reste du Numéro Douze, Place Grimmauld leur révéla que les transformations touchaient toute la maison. Le travail des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard avait refait de la Maison des Black sombre et en ruine la demeure d'enfance dont Sirius se souvenait dans quelques-uns de ses souvenirs les plus légers. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, aussi, il se rappelait de temps heureux, avant l'ascension de Voldemort, des temps où les différences ne l'avaient pas irrévocablement séparés de ses parents et de son frère. Enfant, se souvenait-il, il avait été heureux ici.

Ils étaient occupés à explorer la chambre principale quand Peter se tourna face à lui.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose, Sirius?"

"Bien sûr." Il examinait avec curiosité le lit, se demandant s'il mordrait, quand il remarqua le silence dans lequel son ami essayait de trouver les mots. Réalisant que cela devait être important, Sirius se tourna face 

Peter. Il fallut un long moment avant que le petit homme ne parle.

"Je me demandais..." Peter prit une profonde inspiration. "Tu n'as pas à répondre si tu ne le veux pas—mais je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais pardonné si rapidement. Quand tu as appris que j'étais Mangemort, je veux dire. Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons de me haïr."

Sirius cilla. Bien que seulement deux semaines avaient passée depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Il y avait deux périodes dans sa vie : avant et après Voldemort, et la seconde semblait l'emporter. En vérité, il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi au choix de Peter depuis ce moment dans l'Infirmerie—ou non, il avait juste décidé entre la haine ou le pardon. Pas depuis lors. Il soupira et s'effondra sur le lit, se sentant soudain très fatigué.

"Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait," dit doucement Sirius. "Pas tout de suite, en tout cas." Comme Peter le regardait avec confusion, il poursuivit. "Remus m'a dit pourquoi tu avais changé de bord, mais je n'étais toujours pas sûr si je devais le croire... mais en te voyant là, avec James et Remus—" il prit une profonde inspiration "Je ne pouvait simplement pas ne pas te pardonner. Je savais que tu avais été sincère, et, Seigneur, Peter, avec tes raisons... tous autant que nous sommes nous aurions été assez stupides pour le faire pour cela. Les uns pour les autres. Et en te voyant là, nous voyant tous ensemble pour la première fois depuis dix ans... qui étais-je pour briser ça ? »

"Et j'en ai besoin, aussi," conclut Sirius doucement, "de notre amitié.

Après tout, trois Maraudeurs ne valent pas grand-chose sans le quatrième."

"Merci," dit Peter très doucement.

Sirius haussa les épaules et essaya de sourire. "Bon sang, Queudever, tu mérites une chance. Tout le monde fait de mauvais choix."

"Certains sont pires que d'autres, Sirius," répondit sérieusement son ami.

"Ouais, mais tu oublies que je sais combien Voldemort peut être persuasif."

"Mais tu n'as pas cédé," objecta Peter.

"Je suis trop stupide pour céder," répliqua légèrement Sirius. "Bien trop têtu pour mon propre bien."

"Tu n'es pas stupide."

"Stupide, courageux, quelle différence dans un cas comme ça." Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. Mais Peter ne rit pas. A la place, il s'assit lourdement sur le lit près de Sirius. "Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire ce que tu as fait," admit-il doucement. "Je souhaiterais avoir le courage de dire non, de résister juste parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire."

"Peter, tu crois que j'ai résisté si longtemps par principe?" demanda

Sirius, fixant son ami, qui rencontra timidement ses yeux. Il tendit le bras et serra l'épaule de Peter. "Je n'aurais pas pu. Je l'ai fait pour mes amis, parce que c'est ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes frères et loyaux quoi qu'il arrive. Je l'ai fait pour des amis qui je savais qu'ils feraient de même pour moi. Juste comme tu l'as fait—tu as fait le mauvais choix, c'est vrai, mais tu l'as fait pour de bonnes raisons. Je n'ai pas à te haïr pour ça."

"Mais..."

"Mais quoi? Tu peux dire que tu n'as pas de courage. Pas après ce que tu as fait l'autre jour, le défier publiquement."

"Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais peur de rester Mangemort," dit Peter d'une petite voix.

Sirius renifla. "Et alors? Et je me suis évadé d'Azkaban parce que je ne voulais pas mourir. Les gens continuent à dire que c'était un truc courageux à faire, mais je ne le pense pas vraiment."

"Ca l'est," objecta son ami.

"Il n'y a pas de courage s'il n'y a pas de peur," dit-il doucement. "Un

Moldu a dit ça, une fois, et c'est sacrément vrai."

"Mais tu n'as pas peur de lui. V-Voldemort, je veux dire."

"Personne ne me fait plus peur que lui, Peter," admit doucement Sirius, frissonnant et regardant ailleurs. "Plus par ce qu'il a fait que ce par ce qu'il est. Je fais de cauchemars toutes les nuits, aussi."

"Tu n'as jamais l'air d'avoir peur."

"Parce qu'il ne peut pas me faire pire que ce qu'il m'a déjà fait, et j'y ai survécu," répliqua t-il. "Voldemort veut me briser, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est obsédé par ça. Ca veut dire que si je le laisse m'effrayer maintenant, je serai paralysé et incapable d'agir quand il le faudra. Tôt ou tard, je sais que je devrai lui faire face."

"Pourquoi pense-tu cela?" demanda doucement Peter.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est juste une impression que j'ai."

Oo  
"Il n'a aucun contrôle."

"Non?" demanda James, sentant ses sourcils—et ses ergots—se dresser. Il força les deux à revenir à la normal, se rappelant qu'il se devait se montrer ici professionnel et non pas simplement défendre son ami.

"Aucun, d'aucune sorte," confirma Hestia Jones avec une grimace. "Je ne nie pas qu'il ait de la puissance, mais il n'a aucun contrôle. Il fait les choses et ne sait pas pourquoi. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un élève de première année à ce niveau."

"Il vient juste de sortir de prison, Hestia," souligna l'Auror le plus âgé doucement, en partie surpris par son propre contrôle. "Vous devez vous rappeler que Sirius n'a pas utilisé la magie depuis dix ans. Il est forcé de faire des erreurs."

"Je comprends entièrement cela," répliqua t-elle. "Et c'est pourquoi j'ai recommandé un programme graduel de réorientation, visant à permettre à Black de regagner son contrôle à un rythme naturel..."

"Choix que j'ai déjà refusé," rappela James avant qu'elle puisse le faire.

Hestia haussa les épaules sans joie. "C'est vous le chef."

"Je le suis. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon ami." Bien qu'il doutât qu'elle le croit. A sa place, James ne l'aurait probablement pas cru non plus. "Vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord avec moi, mais je connais Sirius

Black. Vous étiez toujours à Poudlard quand il est entré chez les Aurors, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui."

"Et bien, je jouais au Quidditch pour le Club de Flaquemare à cette époque, mais j'ai quand même vu les vagues qu'il a fait dans la division. Alastor

Moody disait que Sirius était le meilleur à qui il ait jamais enseigné, et si vous aviez connu Moody, vous réaliseriez qu'il ne faisait pas de compliments à la légère." James la regarda dans les yeux. "Au moment où je suis entré chez les Aurors en 1979, il était déjà considéré comme un des meilleurs."

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, je ne discutait pas de ses talents d'alors," répliqua t-elle avec raideur. "Je m'inquiète seulement de son contrôle aujourd'hui."

"Un de nos professeurs à Poudlard avait l'habitude de dire que Sirius ne connaissait pas de limites. Etes-vous sûre que ce n'est pas ça que vous voyez? Et ne m'appelez pas Monsieur, Hestia. Nous en avons déjà discut

"Bien. James, il est un danger pour lui et les autres."

"Expliquez-moi ça."

"Il est facilement distrait," répondit immédiatement Hestia. "Pendant la pratique du duel, je l'ai déjà pris par surprise au moins deux fois, et me suis arrangée pour le frapper à la fois avec le Sortilège d'Imperium et le Sortilège Doloris."

"Comment s'en est-il sorti ?" la coupa James.

"Assez bien," répondit-elle à contre coeur. "Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de travailler les sortilèges de base, il a tendance à faire des choses inattendues. Il adopte des solutions compliqués pour des problèmes simples..."

James essaya de ne pas rire, mais un petit ricanement échappa à son contrôle.

"Quoi?" demanda Hestia.

"C'est tout Sirius," répliqua t-il, luttant pour retenir le besoin de rire ouvertement. Le problème, réalisa rapidement James, était plus un conflit de personnalité qu'autre chose. « Il faisait déjà ça quand on était mômes. Ca veut dire qu'il s'ennuie."

"Qu'il s'ennuie ou pas, il n'a pas la patience pour être Auror," répliqua

t-elle sombrement. "La moitié de ce que nous faisons est de la routine et sans complications"

"Mais il a la puissance et il a le don," souligna James en conclusion. "Deux sur trois ce n'est pas si mal, surtout quand ce sont ces deux-là." Il se leva. "Continuez à travailler avec lui, cependant, et voyez à quoi il arrive. Je sais que vous deux vous ne vous entendez pas bien, mais vous pourriez bien finir par apprendre quelque chose de lui."

"J'en doute," répondit-elle avec aigreur.

James sourit avec sérénité. "Nous verrons."

OOo  
Ce soir-là, Sirius et Julia se promenèrent sur le Chemin de traverse côté à côté. La beauté de leur situation était totalement ironique : peu savaient que Julia était Mangemort, et ceux qui le savaient pensaient qu'elle menait simplement Sirius dans un piège. Il était ainsi devenu non seulement sûr, mais aussi essentiel, pour eux, d'être vus ensemble. C'était un arrangement étrange, mais également nécessaire.

Alors que les heures passaient, ils devenaient de plus en plus à l'aise ensemble ; très souvent, les années séparées semblaient fondre subitement.

Il y avait des moments délicats, évidement, car ils avaient tous deux mûri et changé, mais ceux-là étaient peu nombreux, et le jeu en valait la chandelle.

"Tu devrais vraiment venir en Amérique du Sud avec moi quelques temps," disait Julia avec un sourire. "Quand ce sera fini, je veux dire. Tu trouveras les tempes Aztèques fascinants, je crois."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Des endroits à explorer et où trouver des ennuis," répondit-elle, faisant pouffer Sirius.

"Tu as probablement raison, alors. Mais seulement si tu joues à cache-cache."

"J'aurai un avantage, tu sais," rit elle. Sa queue de cheval blonde tournoya tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

"Je m'en moque," répliqua Sirius avec un sourire. "Je te trouverai de toute façon."

"Tu crois ça, vraiment?"

Il continua simplement à sourire. "Ouaip."

"Et pourquoi ça?" demanda Julia avec légèreté.

"Parce que je te connais. Tu t'ennuieras à rester cachée et viendras me trouver."

Elle commença à protester et puis s'arrêta avec un regard étrange sur le visage. "Tu sais," dit doucement Julia, "tu as probablement raison."

Sirius la regarda étrangement. "C'est la première fois que je te vois te rendre si vite sans une querelle," commenta t-il.

"C'est juste que je ne veux pas te perdre encore." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et ils étaient sereins, mais Sirius vit la douleur derrière le contrôle. Il passa un bras autour d'elle tandis qu'ils marchaient.

"Tu ne me perdras pas," dit-il doucement. "Je le promets."

Julia rit sans humour. "Pour une fois, je voudrai être une de ces idiotes qui croient tous les mots que tu dis," répondit-elle. "Mais toi et moi savons qu'il ne peut y avoir de promesses dans cette guerre."

"Je sais," admit-il. "Mais je ne vais pas mourir."

"Sirius..."

"Chut." Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser sur le front ; aussi petite qu'était Julia, elle était à la parfaite hauteur pour ça. "Je ne vais pas mourir, alors ne discute pas avec moi."

"Comment peux-tu être sûr?" murmura t-elle.

"Parce que j'y suis passé tout près, et je ne vais pas y retourner," répondit sombrement Sirius.

"Pas avant que je sois vieux, édenté et prêt pour ça." Il sourit, joueur, la regardant dans les yeux. "Et puis alors, je serai tellement laid que tu ne voudras plus entendre parler de moi."

"Ca m'étonnerait." Elle sourit en retour.

"Quoi, que je devienne vieux et laid, ou que ne veuilles plus me voir?"

Ses yeux pétillèrent. "Les deux."

OOOo

Il transplana presque sur Julia juste comme elle était prête à se coucher dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Elle bondit, saisie, puis s'écroula sur le lit. Avec colère, elle claqua, "Et bien, salut!"

"Je suis heureux de voir que tu es seule," gronda Severus Rogue.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier?" demanda Julia.

"Ca signifie que le monde entier sait que tu traînes avec Sirius

Black!" répliqua son meilleur ami. Il la regarda avec colère. "Mais bon sang, à quoi tu penses?"

"Tu parles du fait d'être assise sur un lit ou de Sirius ?" Julia rencontra ses yeux avec un regard tout aussi furieux. Plus que out autre, Severus aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas frapper avant d'entrer. Généralement, il savait mieux que cela éviter de la braquer.

"Bien sûr que je te parle de Black!"

"Oh, ça," répondit-elle doucereusement, se réjouissant de voir son visage devenir rouge de frustration. "Est-ce tellement compliqué pour toi de comprendre je suis de nouveau avec l'homme que j'aime après dix ans de séparation? Je sais que c'est un sujet difficile pour toi, Severus, mais même toi aurais dû le voir venir."

"Je ne parle pas de ça," aboya-t-il.

"Alors de quoi tu parles?" Julia se dressa, souhaitant être plus grande pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir à tendre le cou en l'air.

"Je me demande simplement si tu n'es pas devenue folle," gronda Severus.

"Et pourquoi ça?"

Il tendit la main et saisit son bras avec si peu de ménagement que cela fit mal, et il ne la laissa pas reculer quand elle essaya. "Est-ce que tu crois que le Seigneur des ténèbres permettra que tu lui flanque une gifle publiquement de cette façon? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il permettra que tu te promènes à ta guise au côté d'un homme qui est devenu un symbole de la résistance? Par la barbe de Merlin, Julia, tu n'aurais pu faire pire si tu avais choisi Dumbledore ou Potter pour tomber amoureuse!"

Julia le regarda un instant, stupéfaite par son éclat—c'était si peu Severus de hurler—et puis elle commença à rire.

"Quoi ?" demanda t-il avec emportement. "Pourrais-tu s'il te plait me dire ce qu'il y a de si sacrément drôle à propos de tout ça?"

"Severus..." Elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule et reprit le contrôle de son rire de soulagement. "Je suis touchée par ta sollicitude, mais crois-tu que je sois stupide?"

Ses yeux sombres fouillèrent son visage avec suspicion. "En ce moment, stupide ou folle, oui."

"Je déteste devoir te désappointer, mais je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens en ce moment," répondit sèchement Julia. "Et en fait, le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a en effet donné la permission de faire exactement comme il me plait."

"A quoi tu joues, Julia?" demanda Severus avec inquiétude.

"A rien du tout," répondit-elle sincèrement. "Je suis une Serpentard, tu te rappelles ? Pas de risques inutiles. Mais en fait, on m'a ordonné de renouer ma relation avec Sirius." Elle grimaça finalement, ne voulant pas mentionner la partie désagréable.

La compréhension se peignit sur le visage de son vieil ami. "Il veut que tu livres Black."

"Oui. Ce que je ne ferai pas, bien sûr, mais je m'en arrangerai le moment venu."

"Il le sait?" demanda soudain Severus, relâchant finalement son bras de la poigne mortelle qu'il avait dessus.

"Sirius? Oui." Julia sourit légèrement : "il est plus courageux que toi,

Severus, il me fait confiance. Il comprend les risques."

Rogue roula des yeux. "Stupide Gryffondor. Il fait suffisamment une cible comme ça, sans t'ajouter sur la liste."

"Tu n'as jamais été amoureux,", répondit-elle doucement.

"Et j'espère ne jamais l'être, à en juger par l'effet que cela te fait," rétorqua-t-il.

"Bien sûr que tu aimerais," dit Julia avec tolérance. "Tu peux tromper tes élèves, mais je sais que tu n'es qu'un vieux coeur tendre."

Severus renifla.

OOOOo

Remus s'assit tranquillement sous saule du lac, laissant son esprit errer.

Il faisait nuit à présent, et la lune était presque disparue, mais pas tout à fait—il avait trois semaines avant la prochaine transformation. Depuis tant d'années qu'il avait reçu la morsure, Remus avait été mal à l'aise sous n'importe quelle lune, mais maintenant il en venait à apprécier sa beauté et la paix qu'il pouvait trouver seul dans les ténèbres. Peu se seraient attendus à trouver le directeur de Poudlard seul dehors si tard dans la soirée, les yeux levés sur la lune, mais il avait une raison pour cela. Dans l'effervescence du château, il était difficile même pour Remus de trouver la solitude, et c'était pour le moment ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Ses pieds étaient nus et de temps en temps, il agitait ses orteils, appréciant la sensation des brins d'herbes entre eux. Il était assis le dos contre le tronc d'un vieux saule ne se souciant pas de savoir s'il salissait sa robe ou pas. C'était fini les jours où il comptait chaque penny et conservait son argent avec précaution. Quand il venait juste d'être diplômé de Poudlard, Remus n'avait jamais été sûr de combien le temps entre deux boulots durerait. Mais à présent, après avoir enseigner pendant huit ans, il était en sécurité à ce sujet—à la fois financièrement et matériellement. Il n'avait jamais été un homme riche, mais Poudlard payait assez bien. Il était à l'aise.

Par habitude, ses yeux dérivèrent vers le château, examinant attentivement chaque ligne et courbe, cherchant un problème ou un danger. Il ne s'attendait pas à en trouver parce que les enchantements autour de son école étaient trop forts pour ça, mais il regardait toujours, sachant que les enfants à l'intérieur étaient sous sa protection. Même s'ils ne le savaient pas, ils dépendaient de ses forces pour être protéger du monstre qui rodaient aux portes. Tôt ou tard, Voldemort viendrait.

Il avait compris cela trois jours auparavant parlant avec Dumbledore. Et c »tait cela plus que le besoin de solitude qui avait mené Remus dehors ce soir. Il en était toujours à s'ajuster à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, mais il avait vraiment appris à voir le château sous une lumière différente. Désormais, il ne jugeait pas seulement Poudlard par ses yeux physiques ; il voyait plus profond, ressentait le vieil et antique pouvoir qui gardait les murs solides et le château entier. Il pouvait voir les forces et les faiblesses sans même se concentrer, et il pouvait indiquer au château lui-même comment réparer ses blessures. Il n'y en avait aucune, bien sûr. Dumbledore avait trop bien prit soin de Poudlard pour que cela arrive.

Pourtant, Voldemort viendrait. A la fin, il en viendrait à tester de nouveau Remus, parce que l'attaque des géants (qui semblaient avoir eut lieu des lustres auparavant) avait été très mineure dans le grand panorama de la guerre. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait besoin de savoir si Remus pouvait tenir face lui de la même manière que Dumbledore l'avait fait, s'il pouvait refuser l'entrée de l'école à toute intrusion et combattre.

Un frisson traça son chemin su la colonne vertébrale de Remus. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à Lord Voldemort, mais il le ferait s'il avait à le faire. Il avait une responsabilité envers ses élèves et ses professeurs... Il devait les protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte. En une certaine manière, un tel devoir ne lui paraissait pas juste. Remus s'était toujours considéré comme légèrement supérieur à la moyenne des sorciers. Il n'avait certainement jamais possédé la puissance tranquille ou l'indéniable talent de James ou de Sirius. L'intelligence, oui, il l'avait, et il avait bien appris ses leçons de la vie, mais il n'était pas Dumbledore, non plus. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de puissance capable de faire trembler la terre. Mais il avait su les risques quand il avait accepté le poste. Bien que cela ait semblé impensable que Voldemort s'en prenne alors à Poudlard, Remus avait toujours su que la possibilité existait. Maintenant, toutefois, c'était plus qu'une probabilité.

« Un beau merdier, où tu t'es fourré, Lunard », murmura-il à lui-même, souriant doucement.

Il n'avait pas peur. Pas pour lui-même, en fait. Il ne craignait que l'échec. Il craignait l'échec, et ce qu'il représentait. Le visage de chaque élève qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs lui rappelait combien le prix pouvait être élevé.

Il n'échouerait pas pour eux.

Il ne pouvait pas.

L'horloge sur le mur à sa droite disait, "Va au lit," et c'était probablement la bonne idée.

Au lieu de cela, Sirius soupira et ouvrit un autre livre. Une horloge Moldue lui aurait simplement dit qu'il était deux heures du matin passé, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar qui avait été beaucoup trop clair à son goût, le laissant tremblant, avec le besoin de sortir. A sa propre surprise, ses pas l'avaient mené directement au Ministère, alors qu'il n'avait jamais décidé d'y aller.

Mais Sirius n'était pas de ceux qui discutent les coïncidences, et son cauchemar lui avait donné une autre piste dans le mystère qu'il tentait d'élucider. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque de la division et avait commencé à sortir des livres qu'il n'avait jamais trouvés à Poudlard.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués et continua de consulter l'index de Magie Noire des Temps Anciens. Aussi fatigué qu'il l'était, les doigts de Sirius volaient à travers les pages, cherchant la seule incantation qui pourrait répondre à toutes ses questions. Presque une douzaine de volumes différents avaient déjà échoué à lui apporter la réponse, mais il était sûr qu'elle devait exister quelque part. Il n'avait pas d'hallucinations, et il n'était pas fou. Cette foutue chose devait être quelque part. Avec exaspération, il dépassa la page des E, mais la retourna rapidement comme quelque chose attirait son regard. Peut-être, pensa t-il, regardant avec soin l'intitulé de la page 269.

Rapidement, Sirius ouvrit la bonne page. A mi parcours de la colonne de droite, il lut :

Enchantement de Vision à Distance. Incantation: Mandatus

Prospicio Subigum. Sortilège très compliqué qui crée pour le lanceur la capacité de voir à travers les yeux d'un autre. Antique Magie Noire, utilisée pour la première fois dans la province romaine d'Hispanie en 117 avant J-C. [Construction initiale : "Mandatum," pour commander; "Prospicio," pour voir à distance; "Subigo," pour soumettre ou exiger.] Contre-Sort : Aucun.

Un frisson le parcourut, et Sirius dut laisser échapper la respiration qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait. Sa première pensée fut un soulagement — Je n'ai rien imaginé. La seconde fut néanmoins la peur. Et si ça avait marché? Immédiatement, il fouilla son esprit à la recherche de réponses, cherchant activement dans ses souvenirs pour la première fois, mais il ne trouva rien. Aussi loin que Sirius se rappelait, Voldemort n'avait jamais réussi. Il se souvenait s'être évanoui plus d'une fois sous la douleur, mais ne se souvenait pas avoir cédé.

Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant, se rappelant.

Les Détraqueurs le tenaient.

Douleur.

Les mots qu'il avait entendus trop souvent, qu'il connaissait trop bien—

"Mandatus Prospicio Subigum!"

Agonie.

Ils essayaient de miner sa résistance, tentant par tous les moyens qu'ils connaissaient de le briser. Sirius luttait contre les horreurs envahissant son esprit, essayant désespérément de différencier celles du passé et celles du présent, combattant la magie froide qui coulait à travers son corps. Il hurlait et son esprit était un fouillis de souvenirs et de souffrances, incapable de dire ce qui avait été et de ce qui était maintenant.

Mais il devait se battre. C'était la seule constante qu'il connaissait et comprenait. Se battre, ou trahir ses amis. Sirius ne savait pas comment il savait que c'était vrai ; c'est juste qu'il le savait.

Douleur.

Quelqu'un lança le Sortilège de Torture, essayant toujours de le réduire.

Il hurlait si fort que ça gorge brûlait. Sirius renonçait à sa conscience. Il luttait simplement pour le contrôle de son cœur et de son esprit. C'était tout ce qui importait. Le corps était secondaire, à présent. C'était une guerre pour son âme.

Douleur.

Froid.

Ténèbres.

Sirius snapped out of the memory with a start. Respirant laborieusement, il se força à cligner rapidement des yeux et à rendre sa netteté à la pièce où il se trouvait. Pas Azkaban, se dit-il fermement. Pas Casa Serpente. Après un long moment, il fut capable de ramener son cœur affolé sous contrôle et de réfléchir. Il devait analyser ce dont il se souvenait, devait comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Avait-il cédé? Voldemort pouvait-il l'utiliser?

Non. Et ce n'était pas de l'entêtement ou des paroles de déni. Sirius savait que c'était vrai. S'il avait craqué, Voldemort ne l'aurait jamais fait chercher de cette façon... donc il n'avait pas craqué. Mais alors pourquoi Voldemort le voulait-il ainsi?

Son instinct disait à Sirius que la réponse résidait dans ce sort qui avait échoué. Il regarda encore le livre, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas de Contre-Sort. Pas de conséquences. Pas d'autre information. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être son instinct avait-il tort, mais Sirius avait apprit à l'écouter il y avait longtemps de cela. Chez les Aurors, son instinct l'avait gardé en vie plus d'une fois, et il l'avait aussi aidé à s'évader d'Azkaban. Mais si la raison de tout cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le sort, qu'est-ce que c'était? Est-ce que Voldemort avait besoin de lui parce que le sort avait échoué?

Il bailla et jeta de nouveau un œil à l'horloge. Elle émettait maintenant un faible ronflement, et il lut, "Beaucoup Trop Tard Pour Regarder l'Horloge."

Sirius grogna. C'était probablement juste.

Armé de quelques réponses (et avec encore plus de questions), Sirius se leva et rentra chez lui.

OOOOOOo

B'en avec ça si vous êtes pas curieux de la suite ! Mise en ligne grâce à Titou Moony la semaine prochaine - Ouais, je recrute....


	33. Le premier cercle

**Promesses Tenues**

**Personnages : JKR**

**Texte original : Robin 4**

Traductrice de ce chapitre : Titou Moony... Applaudissements, s'il vous plaît

Relecture : Fénice... hem, hem...

Je signale quand même que l'original à eu plus de 2000 reviews... vous manquez d'inspiration ?

**_Chapitre trente-trois: Le Premier Cercle_**

Ils étaient de nouveau dans l'aire de duel protégée, prêts pour une nouvelle séance de pratique. D'un côté de la salle, Jones s'échauffait à sa manière, par une série de mouvements de baguette, alors que Sirius était simplement adossé contre le mur de l'autre côté, tirant avec indifférence sur la manche de sa nouvelle robe. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et était fatigué de tout ça. Deux jours étaient passés, maintenant, depuis qu'il avait découvert l'origine du Charme de Vision à Distance, mais il n'avait rien appris de plus, et les cauchemars continuaient à l'assaillir. Les seules lueurs d'espoir dans tout ça venaient de ses amis et de Julia, avec qui il passait tous les moments possibles.

Hestia Jones, cependant, constituait un point définitivement négatif de chacune de ses journées. Elle se dirigeait vers lui maintenant. Sirius ignora son approche, continuant à s'appuyer contre le mur et arranger sa robe et attendant qu'elle dise le premier mot. _Il serait temps, _pensa-t-il avec acidité, étouffant un grognement. _Combien peux-tu exécuter de mouvements de la baguette en vingt minutes ?_ Au moins, se concentrer sur sa manche l'empêchait de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu t'es couché tard ? » demanda Jones avec impolitesse.

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-elle. « Simplement 'quelque chose' ? N'aurais-tu pas passé peu trop de temps dehors avec tes amis ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Quelque chose dans son ton fit se redresser Sirius. Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'une nouvelle salve de cauchemars l'avait empêché de dormir correctement. Il se foutait de ce qu'elle pensait de lui, mais ça devenait désagréable.

« Tu fréquentes des Mangemorts, Black?" grogna Jones.

« Hein ? » Il la regarda fixement en blêmissant.

Le regard de Jones s'enflamma. « Je te demandais si tu fréquentais des Mangemorts. »

« Tu veux te lancer un charme d'anti-confusion avant de reposer cette question ? » demanda Sirius levant les yeux au ciel. « Réfléchis à où j'ai été et réponds à ta question par toi-même. »

« Je parle de Julia Malfoy. »

« Ah...Quel est le problème ? » Sirius leva la tête vers l'Auror nonchalamment, mais Jones se rapprocha encore de lui, parlant doucement et un air menaçant irradiant de ses yeux.

« Je sais que c'est une Mangemort », gronda Jones. « J'ai enquêté sur son affaire pendant six mois. Alors, à moins que tu veuilles te trouver toi-même jugé comme traître, je te suggère de commencer à faire attention. »

Sirius grogna : « Je parie que son affaire a été classée récemment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » cracha-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? » la défia-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « L'affaire a été classée, n'est-ce pas ? Pour 'Manque de preuves', peut-être ? Ou peut-être parce qu'elle est de notre côté maintenant. »

« Tu ne peux quand même pas la croire ! » répliqua-t-elle hargneusement. « C'est une Malefoy ! »

« Et je suis un Black », rétorqua Sirius. « C'est ça que tu voulais dire ? Les choix des gens définissent ce qu'ils sont. Pas leur sang. »

« Belle parole, venant de toi. »

« Effectivement, oui », répondit-il. « S'il y a jamais eu un exemple de quelqu'un allant contre son sang, c'est bien moi. Un de mes meilleurs amis est un Auror. Un autre, un loup-garou. Une autre est de naissance moldue. Je pourrais même mentionner que mon frère était un Mangemort, et regarde ce que je fais pour vivre. »

« Je sais ce que tu es, Black, et ce n'est pas ce que tu aimerais que les gens croient. »

Sirius repoussa le mur contre lequel il s'adossait et se dressa de toute sa haute stature pour la toiser. « La seule chose que je sais, Jones, c'est que je me fous de ce que tu peux penser de moi », gronda-t-il. « Je sais par où je suis passé et ce que j'ai fait, et je suis ici pour la même raison que toi : renverser Voldemort. Donc si tu arrêtais de me traiter comme un cinglé ou un espion Mangemort, nous avancerions plus facilement. »

« Un de ces jours, je vais découvrir tous ces secrets que tu caches, et ensuite nous verrons de quel côté tu es vraiment », grogna Jones.

« Cherche donc », répliqua Sirius. « Je n'ai rien à cacher. » Mais ses pensées s'assombrirent un instant._ Sauf le charme qu'on a placé sur moi que je ne comprends toujours pas. Sauf la raison pour laquelle Voldemort veut autant que je sois de retour, et vivant si possible. Et le fait que je sois devenu un pilier dans cette guerre sans que je ne sache pourquoi._

« J'en suis sûr », répondit-elle hargneusement. Sirius était certain de ses convictions, mais il en avait marre qu'on doute de lui et qu'on le rabaisse constamment.

« On devrait pas s'y mettre ? » la coupa-t-il. « Après tout, nous sommes ici pour faire un peu plus que parler. »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il aurait été Avada-Kedavré sur le champ.

Finalement, pourtant, Jones sembla se lasser de le regarder furieusement et s'éloigna à grands pas, l'air vexé, vers l'autre côté de l'aire de duel. Atteignant l'autre point de départ, elle fit un demi-tour pour lui faire face, un feu brûlant dans ses yeux, et sa baguette se leva sans avertissement. Ca commença avec des sorts se croisant sauvagement dans l'air, rebondissant sur les boucliers et explosant contre les murs. Ca finit avec Jones assise par terre et regardant avec fureur sa baguette dans la main de Sirius.

Elle fut sur pied en un instant et pointa un long doigt osseux agressivement en direction de Sirius. « Tu es trop insouciant », répliqua-t-elle hargneusement. « Si tu avais fait ça dans une bataille contre un Mangemort, tu serais mort, ou pire ! »

« Ca a marché, non ? »

« Pas assez, non. ». Elle attrapa sa baguette que Sirius lui avait renvoyée et sourcilla encore. « Tu es dangereux. ».

Il eut un grand sourire. « C'est l'idée. »

« Pour les autres Aurors », répliqua-t-elle, s'approchant à grand pas vers lui et poussant l'exaspération de Sirius à de nouveaux sommets. « Pas pour les ennemis. »

« Laisse tomber, Jones, » demanda-t-il. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te batte avant qu'on en finisse ? »

« Ca finira quand _je_ dirais que tu es prêt. » Le doigt se dirigea vers son visage, et Sirius dut combattre furieusement le désir de la mordre. Padfoot l'aurait fait, il en était sûr, et soudainement sa forme Animagus lui manqua. Être un chien demandait beaucoup moins de politesse.

« Et ça va être quand ? » insista-t-il.

« Quand tu seras enfin prêt, crétin, voilà quand ça sera ! »

« Je pense », une voix calme et imposante arriva de la porte, « qu'il est prêt maintenant. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux, mais Sirius avait reconnu la voix avant que Jones ait réussi à grincer : « M. le ministre ! » Albus Dumbledore balayait du regard la salle du Duel, ses robes vert clair voletant autour de lui. Il sourit avec bienveillance à l'expression stupéfaite de l'Auror, et ensuite fit un clin d'œil à Sirius, qui toussa pour camoufler son sourire. Ces yeux bleus pétillants lui avaient définitivement dit qu'il avait gagné.

« Vous me pardonnerez, Hestia, si je vous emprunte votre élève pour une petite promenade ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore. « De ce que j'ai vu, il semble avoir besoin d'une instruction un peu plus poussée de toute façon. »

Jones le regarda fixement et réussit finalement à dire d'une voix étranglée : « cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Merci. » Dumbledore se tourna pour lui faire face. « Sirius ? »

Sirius ne discuta pas. Il aurait suivi avec ravissement Dumbledore à l'autre bout de la Terre pour l'avoir sauvé de Jones. Il quitta la salle de Duel aux côtés du vieil homme, ne s'imposant même pas de regarder Jones. Le silence perdure alors qu' ils marchaient à travers les quartiers des Aurors, puis le Ministre de la Magie parla calmement.

« Je m'excuse pour avoir interrompu ton travail, Sirius, mais un problème important est survenu. » Soudainement, les yeux bleus pétillèrent encore. « J'ai pu noter, cependant, que tu ne semblais pas entièrement désappointé. »

« J'ai le cœur brisé... » répliqua-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Aussi sincère que d'habitude, à ce que je vois. »

Sirius sourit légèrement. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si important que vous soyez venu me délivrer vous-même ? » Mais Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il donna à Sirius un petit bout de papier, sur lequel étaient écrits des mots à la consonance familière :

_**La Maison de campagne, à 12 heures.**_

_**Le Premier Cercle se reforme.**_

Sirius sentit ses yeux s'élargir, mais quand il releva la tête, Dumbledore avait disparu. Rapidement, il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il avait à peine le temps de se changer. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sirius fit un tour à travers le Quartier général et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage la plus proche, espérant sincèrement qu'il se souviendrait du parcours. Ca faisait, après tout, très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été un vrai membre de l'Ordre ; même depuis sa fuite, le Petit Groupe n'avait pas semblé disposé à l'approcher une nouvelle fois, et Sirius avait été sûr que sa place depuis dix ans avait été prise par un autre. Maintenant, cependant, les choses semblaient avoir changé.

Il prit une rapide respiration pour diminuer les battements précipités de son cœur, et transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La 'maison de campagne' de l'Ordre était telle que Sirius s'en souvenait. Pour un œil peu exercé, ça ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une vieille ferme abandonnée, s'élevant seule dans un champ envahi par la végétation. Il avait probablement été cultivé pour son blé auparavant mais aujourd'hui il ne contenait que des mauvaises herbes. Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps, c'était exactement ce que la maison était –mais c'était le dernier pour cent qui importait vraiment. La ferme appartenait sur le papier à quelques Moldus fictifs, mais ça importait peu. En revanche, la table qui était posée en son for intérieur était importante.

Sirius marcha rapidement à travers champ et s'approcha de la porte pourrissante, sentant les protections se dresser devant lui un peu plus à chaque pas. Autrefois, il avait su désactiver ces protections lui-même ; mais aujourd'hui, après dix ans plus tard, il n'avait pas plus de chance que n'importe quel visiteur Mangemort. C'étaient des choses subtiles ces protections, mais pas moins mortelles pour autant. Ceci rappela à Sirius combien ils avaient de la chance d'avoir Dumbledore de leur côté.

Il arrêta. La porte n'avait pas de bouton ou d'heurtoir, comme dans ses souvenirs. Alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler comment l'ouvrir, la porte glissa de son propre accord. Sirius sourit en voyant Dumbledore attendre de l'autre côté.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Sirius. »

Il entra. « Je suis surpris d'être ici. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils légèrement.

« Ca fait dix ans. J'étais sûr que quelqu'un d'autre occuperait ma place. » Comme il parlait, ses yeux examinèrent le hall. C'était aussi vide et poussiéreux que jamais, remarqua Sirius, mais, comme avant, rien ne semblait jamais empêcher la dernière marche de tomber en ruine.

« Ah, » remarqua Dumbledore doucement. « Tu vois, c'est ça le problème. Fumseck n'acceptait personne d'autre. Après coup, je suppose que j'aurais dû savoir que tu étais vivant, à cause de ça. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Un autre homme aurait pu avoir blâmé ses amis de ne l'avoir jamais trouvé, mais lui non. Il réservait toute cette rancœur à Voldemort.

« Mais viens ». Le légendaire sorcier sourit. « Les autres attendent, et il est temps de former le cinquième Cercle. »

Comme Sirius suivait Dumbledore plus profondément dans la cave de la Maison de Campagne, tout ce dont il se souvenait de l'Ordre lui revint. Lui, James, Remus et Lily avaient tous été admis dans le Premier Cercle en 1981 – c'était déjà le Second Cercle, ce qui signifiait que des morts avaient forcé le Cercle à être reformé trois fois dans la dernière dizaine d'années. Il fronça des sourcils, pensant à ceux qui avaient une fois été dans le Cercle : de bons amis maintenant partis. Alastor Fol Œil et Minerva MacGonagall étaient tous les deux morts ; Sirius se trouva lui-même à se demander vaguement qui les avaient remplacés. Mais penser à eux fit revenir la peine et il se força à arrêter. Trop de choses avait changé depuis qu'il était parti.

Dumbledore stoppa devant une porte en fer rouillée, la tapotant deux fois avec sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit avec un craquement de protestation, révélant une salle très différente de la vieille et délabrée maison qu'ils venaient juste de quitter.

La salle du Premier Cercle était simple et sans fenêtre. Une table brillante en chêne était installée au milieu de la salle, entourée par huit confortables fauteuils. Le perchoir de Fumseck occupait le coin le plus reculé et quelques livres traînaient, éparpillés sur un côté de la table, mais à par ça, la salle était vide. Il n'y avait pas de lampe démodées dans la pièce ; toute la lumière était fournie par la magie, et dans cette consistante et forte lumière, Sirius remarqua que la pensine de Dumbledore était posée près du perchoir de Fumseck. Mais ce furent les fauteuils qui attrapèrent son attention, et il était satisfait de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas changé.

Au premier regard, les 8 fauteuils semblaient identiques de forme comme de fabrication. Cependant, si on regardait de plus près, les différences devenaient plus apparentes. Sur le dos de chacun était inscrit un mot, le nom de la place qui se transmettait aussi au sorcier ou à la sorcière qui occupait le fauteuil. Directement en face de Sirius était la Sagesse ; son nom était gravé en blanc pur et des mèches folles de la même couleur étaient ajoutées de la main d'un artiste dans le bois. A sa gauche était la Connaissance, en or, suivit par le Temps, en bleu, et la Découverte, en rouge. Directement en face de la Sagesse était assis le Pouvoir, gravé en noir, et à sa droite était le Secret, en bronze. Le suivant était la Tentation en argent, et la Vérité, en gris. Gravés sur la table luisante étaient les mots : _La Sagesse s'oppose au Pouvoir. Le Temps précède la Découverte. Le Secret riposte à la Connaissance. La Tentation révèle la Vérité._

La porte se ferma derrière eux, et Sirius regarda pour la première fois les quatre sorciers et deux sorcières qui les avaient attendus dans la pièce. Il connaissait déjà ces visages et sourit à James, Remus et Lily, tous encore présents. A la droite de Lily se tenait Arabella Figg, et proche d'elle était Mundungus Fletcher. LE dernier sorcier, cependant, n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un que Sirius s'attendait à voir, et le sourire méprisant sur le visage de Rogue lui dit que le Mangemort n'était pas exactement ravi de le voir non plus. L'enfant immature en lui voulait faire un commentaire, mais Sirius impitoyablement réprima ce besoin. Si Dumbledore voulait que Rogue soit ici, c'était le droit de Dumbledore, en tant que tête de l'Ordre.

« Merci à vous tous d'être venus sur une si courte missive, » commença calmement Dumbledore. « Je ne m'attendais pas reformer le Cercle si tôt, mais Fumseck a été plutôt insistant ces derniers jours. Donc, puisque nous n'avons pas de nouveaux membres qui demandent une explication du procédé, je ne vois pas de raison d'attendre. Fumseck ? »

Le Phénix rouge et or s'envola immédiatement de son perchoir et atterrit gracieusement sur la place de la Sagesse. Ayant déjà assisté à ça auparavant, Sirius savait comme cela allait finir, mais c'était quand même intéressant à voir. Comme les huit d'eux se levèrent en silence, les yeux de Fumseck scrutèrent l'Assemblée et, presque sans hésitation, le Phénix décolla et atterrit sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, indiquant qu'il devrait prendre la première place. C'était sans surprise ; dans les quatre Cercle précédents, le vieux Sorcier étaient assis à la place de la Sagesse, comme le chef de l'Ordre, et aucun ne s'attendait à ce qu'il ne la quitte jamais.

La seconde place fut elle aussi sans surprise. Immédiatement après que Dumbledore ait pris sa place, Fumseck se posa sur la Connaissance, la touchant à peine avant de se déposer sur l'épaule de Remus. Calmement, le Directeur de Poudlard s'assis à la gauche de Dumbledore, laissant le Phénix s'occuper de l'occupant du Temps.

La place du Temps avait appartenu à Minerva MacGonagall la dernière fois que Sirius s'était assis dans le Cercle. Maintenant, Fumseck choisit Arabella Figg, qui s'assit avec une expression de vague incrédulité. La Découverte, cependant, fut distribuée comme de dû à Lily, qui tenait la même place en 1981, et jugeant de l'expression de son visage, s'était tenue là depuis. La prochaine place cependant, allait s'avérer plus intéressante. Quand vint le tour de la place du Pouvoir, Fumseck se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius fixa le phénix, abasourdi. Quand il avait appartenu au Cercle, il avait la place du Secret, une distinction qu'il n'avait jamais compris jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily. Et c'était Alastor Maugrey qui occupait la place du pouvoir. Mais Fumseck faisait toujours ses choix avec raison, même si elles n'étaient pas aussitôt apparentes. Donc, après une courte hésitation, Sirius prit sa place directement en face de Dumbledore, qui ne pouvait pas cacher le regard de légère surprise sur son visage.

Ensuite, Fumseck choisit James pour le Secret, assez bizarrement, et plaça Dung Fletcher à sa gauche à la Tentation. Finalement, complétant le Cercle, à la Vérité était Rogue. Ils s'assirent tous en silence pendant un long moment, se regardant chacun l'autre.

« Et bien, » dit finalement Dumbledore. « Nous avons le Cinquième Cercle. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

James parla immédiatement. « Aucune trace de Croupton junior pour l'instant. Alice Longdubat est encore sur l'affaire mais, malgré ses efforts, rien n'aboutit. » Il se tourna vers Rogue. « A moins que tu saches quelque chose ? »

« Rien d'autre. Croupton ne s'est pas montré à aucune des rencontres de Mangemorts auxquelles j'ai été non plus, » répondit l'autre. « J'ai malheureusement l'impression que tout ce qui le concerne est bizarre. »

« Je suis d'accord, » commenta Figg. « Et son père agit très étrangement aussi. »

« Ca pourrait juste être la conséquence d'avoir appris que son fils est un Mangemort-, » remarqua Lily « tu sais comment Croupton est. »

« Peut-être. » Mais Figg fronça les sourcils comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, après lequel Remus demanda soudainement « Sirius, as-tu trouvé l'origine du sort ? »

« Oui. » Il réprima le besoin de frissonner et expliqua pour le bénéfice de tous les autres. « Remus et moi recherchions l'origine du sort que Voldemort a essayé d'utiliser sur moi avec l'incantation _Mandatus Prospicio Subigum_. C'est actuellement appelé le Sort de Vision à Distance et ça permet au lanceur du sort de voir à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, même sur de longues distances. »

« Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça, » commenta Rogue. Les autres échangèrent des regards, hochant la tête pour transmettre leur accord. Mais Dumbledore parla très doucement.

« Moi si. »

Sirius le regarda de plus près, espérant des réponses. Mais le vieux Sorcier avait vu son regard et hocha la tête légèrement. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un emploi couronné de succès du Sort de Vision à Distance, bien que je sache que Grindelwald avait tenté de l'utiliser de nombreuses fois. Toutes ses victimes sont mortes. »

« Oh. » Sirius sentit un bloc descendre dans son estomac.

« Comment savez-vous qu'il a failli ? » intervint soudainement Rogue, ses yeux noirs dardés dans ceux de Sirius.

Il rencontra un regard hostile. « Je pense qu'il ne me chercherait pas autant s'il pouvait m'utiliser de cette manière. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un maître de la manipulation », railla Rogue, « Si j'étais toi, je ne présumerait pas savoir ses motifs. Tu serais certainement dans le faux. »

« Dans ce cas, Severus, je crois que Sirius a raison, » dit Dumbledore avant que Sirius puisse répondre. « Et je crois qu'il y a plus que la soudaine obsession de Voldemort de te trouver que ta fuite d'Azkaban. »

Tous les yeux pivotèrent vers le chef de l'Ordre comme il sortit sa baguette de ses robes. « Je crois qu'il est temps de réexaminer la supposition que nous avons faite il y a des années. »

Toujours très lentement, le pensine de Dumbledore flotta devant lui. Après avoir regardé dans ses pensées pendant un moment, il toucha de sa baguette la surface lisse argentée. Une silhouette fantomatique apparut dans la pensine, drapée dans un châle et tournant lentement, Dumbledore remarqua doucement, « quelques uns de vous reconnaîtront cette prophétie. D'autres non. »

_« Celui avec le Pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Né de ceux qui l'ont trois fois défié, né comme le septième mois meure...Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un Pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas...Et l'un doit mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre pendant que l'autre survit...Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra lorsque le septième mois mourra... »_

James et Lily échangèrent des regards silencieux, mais Dumbledore parla encore dans le calme lorsque la figure fantomatique disparut.

« J'ai toujours présumé que cette prophétie signifiait que la personne qui avait la seule chance de vaincre Lord Voldemort pour de bon était né à la fin de Juillet 1980. Ce garçon serait né de parents qui ont déjà défié Voldemort trois fois. » Il prit une longue et profonde respiration. « Nous avions au départ cru que la prophétie se référait à Harry Potter ou Neville Longdubat, les deux étant né en Juillet et les deux ayant des parents qui avaient échappés à la mort de Voldemort paar trois fois.

« C'est pourquoi, comme nous le savons, que Sirius a agi comme le gardien du Secret de James et Lily, juste comme la mère de Franck Longdubat avait fait de même pour Franck et Alice. Voldemort a choisi de voir Harry comme la plus importante menace pourtant, et t"a capturé, Sirius comme un moyen de l'atteindre. Cependant, tu n'as pas cédé.

« Puis il n'y a rien eu. »

Soudainement, Sirius eut très froid et il remarqua que James avait frissonné à sa droite. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ? » demanda son ami.

« Je crois, » dit Dumbledore très lentement, « que la prophétie n'a pas été valide plus longtemps. Ou au moins notre interprétation ne peut plus l'être. Par exemple, nous avons toujours pensé que le terme « né » signifiait simplement la naissance d"un enfant. Mais après coup, je crois que ce mot peut être symbolique de quelque chose d'autre. Comme une introduction dans l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Il y eut un moment d'absolue tranquillité. Même Fumseck ne remua pas.

« Dix-sept sorciers ont été introduit dans l'Ordre en 1980, l'année où un relativement nouveau groupe de sorciers et sorcières avaient réussi à défier Voldemort _trois fois_. » Dumbledore continua. « Six sont maintenant morts, et un est à Azkaban. Quatre sont entrés dans l'Ordre quand Juillet se finit – et vous êtes tous assis dans cette salle. Mais seulement un sur les dix a _directement et ouvertement_ confronté Voldemort et survécut. Seulement un d'eux a tant occupé l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les efforts pour le trouver que tous les autres problèmes ont perdus de leur importance. »

Sirius se sentit se tendre comme sept paires d'yeux le fixèrent.

« Je pense que, dans sa forme originelle, la prophétie pouvait très bien signifier ce que nous pensions qu'elle signifiait. Beaucoup de temps, cependant, a passé –mais les prophéties ont encore la déconcertante habitude de devenir vraie. Je crois que cette prophétie s'est adaptée d'elle-même au présent, et l'_Homme_ dont elle parlait n'est plus Harry Potter ou Neville Longdubat. Je crois que c'est l'un de vous quatre –Sirius, James, Remus ou Severus. »

Pendant un long moment, Sirius eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Le monde semblait se geler comme les mots de Dumbledore tournaient dans sa tête, se répétant encore et encore. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, essayant de jeter les mots dehors et de trouver une façon de réfuter les paroles de Dumbledore... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait tout simplement pas. Quelque part, pourtant, il avait l'étrange impression que Dumbledore le regardait quand il dit ses mots. Il y avait une raison pourquoi le vieux sorcier avait mentionné son nom en premier. Sirius ouvrit les yeux légèrement, fixant la surface polie de la table.

« Mais ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre, » murmura-t-il finalement, regardant Dumbledore pour être rassuré.

«Très vrai. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui. » Les légendaires yeux bleus du Sorcier le rencontrèrent à nouveau. « Ca pourrait être toi. » Il fit une pause. « N'importe lequel d'entre vous... »

« C'est encore seulement un groupe de suppositions » dit James à la droite de Sirius. Il y avait un profond et vide sentiment dans son estomac maintenant qui ne pourrait pas juste partir. « La prophétie dit qu'il doit 'le marquer comme son égal'. Ca ne s'est pas encore passé. Pour personne. »

« Non » approuva Dumbledore. « Et comme Sirius dit, ça pourrait être n'importe qui –Harry, Neville, ou un de vous quatre. Mais je sens que Lord Voldemort marquera, sans le savoir, un de vous comme son égal dans les jours prochains. »

« Cependant, ça peut encore changer, » dit Lily calmement. Dumbledore approuva.

« Vous dites que la prophétie est dans les limbes maintenant ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton dubitatif. Ses sourcils étaient reliés entre eux dans une expression de suprême doute.

« Aussi étrange que ça sonne, oui. C'est un tournant point dans le temps, et la guerre peut très bien dépendre de ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines semaines. Mais je sens –je _sais-_ que quelque chose va changer. » Il arrêté de parler soudainement, semblait très vieux et très fragile pour la première fois depuis que Sirius le connaissait. Étonnement, ce fut Remus qui parla ensuite d'une vois calme et forte très proche de celle de Dumbledore.

« Tout changera. »

OOOO

Et si vous croyez la suite écrite pour autant... vous ne connaissez pas la capacité de rebondissement de Robin... Commentaire de Fénice qui se met au suivant, promis juré...


	34. Points de rupture

**Promesses tenues**

Personnages :** JKR**

Spoilers : Les cinq tomes même si Figg est TRES AU

Texte original : La seule, l'unique, la prolixe et incroyable **Robin4**....

On est d'ailleurs en train de créer une communauté autour des textes de Robin avec **Alana Chantelune**, on vous tiendra au courant...

Traduction : **Fénice**

Relecture : **Alana **et **Alixe** (que ça ne t'empêche pas de reviewer pour autant !)

T'inquiète pas **Kikou**, on ira jusqu'au bout... Oui **Polly**, il est reste 6 et puis y'a la suite... Ca, je sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'en porter la responsabilité... Et oui, **Koyomi-san**, tu as raison, c'est une histoire de courage... C'est vrai **Eriol**, je suis d'accord avec toi, le rôle de Fumseck est bien vu... Ah **Ryan**, malheureusement je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la muse de Robin... elle aime BEAUCOUP Sirius je crois... mais dans une autre fic que Robin a juste commencé, on aura la clé de la relation Sirius/Harry... Et ça promit, je le traduirais... Aïe ! (**Fénice** se gifle de s'engager comme ça... Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire !)

**Chapitre trente quatre : Points de ruptures**

« Couche... »

« Avada Kadavra »

Ernie Jordan tourna sur lui même comme une toupie avant de s'effondrer. Les Aurors de son équipe eurent à peine le temps de voir la surprise qui allait marquer son visage pour l'éternité. Il toucha le sol assez lentement. Ses camarades le regardèrent tomber et indiquer en même temps la faillite de leur mission. Ernie avait été l'un des Aurors vivants les plus expérimentés : professionnel, puissant et efficace – sans mentionner la putain de chance qui avait semblé l'accompagner. Mais cette chance venait de l'abandonner, à un coin de rue, à quelques mètres seulement de leur point d'arrivée. Il était tombé dans une embuscade.

«... toi ! » Sirius termina sa phrase mais le sorcier était déjà mort. Il se jeta en avant, heurtant de son épaule Hestia Jones et la projetant dans les airs. La baguette à la main, il roula sur la gauche, se collant au mur de l'allée, avant de se risquer à jeter un regard circulaire par dessus son épaule.

Ils étaient coincés. L'allée avait été coupée du monde juste à leur attention et le tiraillement de sa peau apprit à Sirius quand les sortilèges anti-apparition entrèrent en action. Un simple mur de brique terminait l'allée mais, grâce à un rapide sortilège de Détection de la magie noire, il découvrit une série de sortilèges interdisant d'y toucher – à moins de souhaiter une mort affreuse. Ils étaient piégés.

Sirius tourna la tête en entendant des cris et il s'approcha prudemment du coin pour voir. Un éclair vert lui frôla le nez mais avant de se rejeter en arrière, il compta huit Mangemorts ; Ils venaient tous dans leur direction.

« Si nous étions arrivés à l'heure, nous serions tous déjà morts », comprit-il. L'équipe d'Ernie était arrivée trois minutes an avance et c'était la seule raison de sa survie. Mais s'ils ne faisaient rien très vite pour sortir de ce piège, ça n'aurait rien changé. La mort était la mort quelque soit l'heure à laquelle elle arrive.

Sirius passa de nouveau sa tête au-delà du coin du mur, laissant dépasser le bout de sa baguette.

« Impedimenta », murmura –t-il, rejetant sa tête en arrière avant de pouvoir voir le résultat. Les cris de colères qui suivirent lui apprirent cependant qu'il avait dû toucher quelque chose. Il se retourna vers les autres membres de l'équipe.

Ils étaient cinq - lui compris. Hestia Jones était la plus expérimentée mais en voyant ses yeux écarquillés il eut envie de vomir. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais fait ça, il le savait. Personne n'avait jamais dirigé une équipe et connu les responsabilités que cela entraînait. Même Jones, quelque soit son expérience, n'avait jamais opéré qu'en duo ou dans l'équipe de quelqu'un d'autre. Ernie Jordan avait été leur glu, leur lien. Et même s'ils n'allaient pas s'effondrer avec sa disparition, ils n'avaient plus de chef. Ils avaient des questions mais pas de réponses.

Ce fut Sirius qui leur en apporta : « Coleman, Whitenack, amenez ces poubelles ici et couvrez-nous. Les autres, restez contre le mur et baissez-vous ! Y a au moins huit Mangemorts là-bas. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! » Jones se leva avant que Sirius ne puisse s'y opposer et elle fit un pas prudent vers la droite. « S'ils nous prennent au piège... »

Sirius la poussa au sol juste au moment où un éclair vert remplissait l'espace qu'elle venait d'abandonner. « Quand j'ai dit de rester baissé », gronda-t-il, « je le pensais ».

Personne d'autres ne bougea et Sirius osa les regarder l'un après l'autre. Ses camarades Aurors étaient tendus mais pas paralysés par la peur - et on pouvait y voir un signe de la qualité de leur entraînement. Tous le regardaient maintenant et attendaient la suite - Sirius était techniquement le plus jeune d'entre eux et il n'était là qu'en observateur. Mais les plans de bataille résistent rarement au premier contact avec l'ennemi. Il le savait. Un sourire ironique toucha un instant ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait de la fascination que son vieux mentor Alastor Moody professait pour un Moldu nommé Murphy: « Et bien, Alastor et Murphy ont une fois de plus raison » pensa Sirius « Tout ce qui pouvait se détraquer s'est détraqué ».

Les trois poubelles quittèrent en flottant dans les airs l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elles se posèrent avec un bruit retentissant et formèrent ainsi une barrière efficace entre les Aurors et les Mangemorts. Sirius dut se reculer pour ne pas être écrasé par elles. Elles ne dureraient pas longtemps, Sirius le savait, mais toute minute de répit serait bonne à prendre. Il se tourna de nouveau vers ses collègues.

« Qui est le meilleur briseur de sort ?" demanda-t-il. Pas le temps d'être aimable. Pas le temps d'être poli. A peine le temps d'agir.

« Moi », répondit Jones.

Vlam. Un sortilège frappa la poubelle du milieu qui pendant un moment devint rouge de chaleur. Pas pour la première fois, Sirius admira la solidité de l'artisanat moldu ; l'épais métal n'allait pas brûler ou éclater facilement.

« Alors au travail ! Il faut lever les sortilèges anti-transplanation" ordonna-t-il. « On doit pouvoir partir. »

Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il la connaissait, Jones ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'opiner et se mit au travail. « Compris ».

Vlam. Les ordures volèrent dans les airs et leur retombèrent dessus comme une averse puante et collante. Sirius écarta une peau de banane pourrie de son visage. « Que quelqu'un renforce ces poubelles avant qu'elles n'explosent ! »

« J'y vais. » Oscar Whitenack se retourna et Sirius aperçut la trace d'un sortilège dans l'étroite fente entre la première poubelle et le mur.

« Attention, Sortilège de Réduction ! » cria-t-il trop tard. La poubelle centrale explosa, projetant sur les Aurors des morceaux de métal brûlants. Plusieurs hurlèrent de douleur.

« Putain » Kingsley Shacklebolt, à la droite de Sirius, parla le premier.

Il tourna légèrement la tête : « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va », répondit calmement l'Auror noir en levant sa baguette. « Juste égratigné. Engorgio ! »

« Bonne idée », approuva Sirius alors les deux poubelles restantes doublaient de taille, remplissant l'espace laissé entre elles par celle qui avait explosé.

Vlam. D'autres sortilèges s'écrasèrent sur leur barricade de poubelle mais les deux containers de métal tinrent bon. Whitenack avait fini juste à temps.

« Ca avance ? » demanda Sirius à Jones qui avait été placée à l'arrière de leur ligne pour sa propre sécurité.

« Non », aboya-t-elle avec colère. « Et si vous continuez à m'interrompre, je n'y arriverais jamais ! »

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête en maugréant tout bas : « Et la politesse ? »

Il n'avait pas voulu être entendu par qui que ce soit mais Whitenack sourit en rejoignant sirius. « Elle est toujours comme ça », commenta le jeune Auror avec légèreté. « Les poubelles sont prêtes. Et maintenant, chef ? »

« Attereperium » Sirius lança un sortilège de recherche de magie noire par delà leur muraille improvisée et les résultats arrivèrent rapidement : « Ils sont huit. Nous sommes cinq. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre ». Vlam. Les poubelles tremblèrent. « Restez ici ».

« Quoi ? »

Mais Sirius était déjà en mouvement. Il s'avança prudemment, se glissant dans la petite ouverture laissée entre la poubelle de gauche et le mur. Pour une fois, il était content de ne pas avoir encore retrouvé tout son poids. Sirius n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi s'il avait repris toute sa masse musculaire. L'ouverture était tellement étroite qu'il se trouva coincé avant d'avoir atteint l'endroit qu'il visait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva sa baguette, plaçant autant de contrôle sur sa magie qu'il en était capable.

« Reducio », dit-il doucement et il fut payé de retour quand il vit la poubelle se réduire de quelques centimètres et lui permettre de traverser. Sirius put alors voir ce qui se passait de l'autre coté.

Les huit Mangemorts continuaient de lancer des sorts sur les poubelles, sachant qu'elles finiraient bien par craquer. Alors que Sirius regardait, l'un d'eux s'interrompit et fit apparaître un balai. Sirius se rejeta en arrière en jurant quand le Mangemort commença à s'élever dans les airs.

"Y'en a un qu'arrive!"

Allongé sur le dos, Sirius lança un sortilège d'assommoir mais rata sa cible. Kingsley fut le seul à réagir assez vite et à regarder au bon endroit. Il lança un sortilège d'incinération. La queue du balai du Mangemort prit feu mais il continua d'avancer sur eux, la baguette haute, et visant Oscar Whitenack. Sirius se retourna et s'efforça de ramener sa baguette dans le bon sens avant qu'il soit trop tard.

« Ava... »

« Everbero », cria-t-il. Sa puissance catapulta le Mangemort de son balai et il alla s'écraser sur le mur de droite avec un craquement sinistre avant de glisser au sol inconscient. Kingsley avait allumé un feu dans un coin et celui-ci donnait un éclairage surnaturel aux combats.

Un cri de Mucia Coleman fit tourner la tête de Sirius si brusquement que ses vertèbres craquèrent. Pendant que les Aurors avaient été distraits par le Mangemort volant, les autres en avaient profité pour se faire léviter sur les couvercles des poubelles. Six d'entre eux tiraient sur les Aurors de cette nouvelle position. Kingsley et Coleman jetèrent en même temps des Sortilèges Boucliers qui encaissèrent le plus gros de l'attaque mais Sirius entendit Whitenack crier de douleur à sa droite. Son instinct le poussa néanmoins à se poser une toute autre question: "Six" pensait Sirius avec angoisse, "Où est le septième ?"

Il se mit de coté et roula sur lui-même pour se relever dans sa posture familière, à croupetons. Ses yeux balayaient désespérément la scène. Soudain il remarqua une ombre qui utilisait la même ouverture qu'il avait créée peu de temps avant. Ce Mangemort était petit et mince et très silencieux dans tous ses mouvements. Quand l'ombre disparut Sirius comprit qu'il avait utilisé un Charme d'Illusion pour se cacher.

"Incendio!"

Le feu remplit l'étroite ouverture et le Mangemort apparut hurlant. Une seconde plus tard, l'adversaire de Sirius avait éteint le feu et se trouvait de leur coté de la barricade. « Ingulra ! »

Son adversaire plongea pour éviter le Sortilège de Gorge coupée juste à temps. Il lui fit face avec regard fou perceptible malgré son masque. « Endoloris ! "

Il se tourna et plongea, conscient d'être dans un espace trop étroit pour réussir à s'échapper mais le sortilège d'Assommoir de Kingsley toucha le Mangemort juste à temps. Mais il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre en remerciement. Sirius hurla par dessus son épaule. Il sentit le vent artificiel l'envelopper et il sut que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

« Jones! »

« Ta gueule! J'y suis presque ! »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Sirius retourna dans la mêlée, remarquant que Whitenack était de nouveau debout, utilisant sa baguette de la main droite alors que la gauche pendant sans vie à son coté.

Six Mangemorts leur faisaient toujours face du haut des poubelles et l'affrontement formait une masse mouvante alors que les deux camps se baissaient et déplaçaient pour éviter des sorts et la mort dans un espace restreint. Les Aurors perdaient clairement du terrain, dépassés par le nombre puisque quatre d'entre eux seulement se battaient encore. Les Mangemorts utilisaient les poubelles à leur avantage, lançant les sorts de leur position dominante et ajustant leurs tirs sur les Aurors.

« C'est le moment de changer la donne », pensa Sirius méchamment. Il se tourna et d'un mouvement de sa baguette : « Resiacio ! »

Une gouttière se détacha du mur de droite et tomba sur trois des Mangemorts. Touchés, ils tombèrent en hurlant des poubelles. Soudain la situation apparut meilleure pour les Aurors. Sirius vit Whitenack abattre un autre Mangemort grâce à un Sortilège de combat particulièrement bien jeté. Un des adversaires restants toucha Coleman avec un Sortilège de réduction et l'Auror aux cheveux bruns s'effondra ; Sirius essaya mais manqua un Charme de Conjonctivite et vit sa cible lancer à Kingsley un sortilège de Ligotage.

« J'y suis », cria Jones juste au moment où deux des anciennes cibles de Sirius remontaient sur les poubelles, ramenant l'équilibre à quatre contre quatre. Le Charme de paralysie de Jones frôla l'oreille de Sirius mais manqua lui aussi sa cible alors que Whitenack criait de douleur en se tenant les côtes, touché par un sort Brise-Os.

« Kingsley, prends Mucia et partez ! » ordonna Sirius Il ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux très bien mais le grand Auror noir lui apparaissait le plus avancé de ses collègues et le plus capable de transbahuter quelque d'autre en transplanant. Il n'y eut aucune protestation. Le Grand Auror souleva la forme inanimée de Mucia Coleman, leva sa baguette et disparut.

Sirius lança un Sortilège d'Etouffement et cria à Whitenack par dessus son épaule: "Oscar!"

Blessé, l'Auror ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une seconde plus tard, lui aussi avait disparu. Les quatre Mangemorts s'attaquaient maintenant à Sirius et Jones et ce n'était pas la peine de tenter la chance. Sirius attrapa le corps de Ernie Jordan. « Allons-y »

Sirius leva sa baguette et attendit un battement de cœur de voir Jones disparaître pour transplaner.

OO

Ils arrivèrent au point de transplanage à l'intérieur de l'Etat-major des Aurors. Juste à l'extérieur du vestiaire. C'était le seul endroit non protégé du Quartier général et il était entouré de hauts murs et protégé contre toute tentative d'incursion. Presque n'importe qui aurait pu accéder au point de transplanage mais en sortir aurait été plus difficile. Surtout si vous n'étiez pas un Auror.

Sirius rejoignit immédiatement Kingsley et s'agenouilla aux cotés de Mucia Coleman. Sa respiration était régulière mais faible et ses traits pâles. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander à Kingsley s'il avait essayé de la réveiller, l'Auror noir leva sa baguette. "Enervatum"

Mucia s'étira immédiatement, ouvrant les yeux et essayant de s'asseoir. Kinsley l'obligea à se rallonger. « Reste tranquille », dit-il doucement. « On est rentré au Quartier général».

Comme elle se détendait, Sirius se leva et alla voir Oscar Whitenack. C'était le plus jeune d'entre eux et le plus touché. Son bras gauche pendait inutile et son bras droit tentait de protéger ses côtés qui devaient lui faire très mal à voir son air pincé. « Comment tu te sens, petit ?»

« Mal, très mal », répondit Oscar doucement, les yeux fixés sur le corps d'Ernie. Sirius eut un haut le cœur en suivant le regard du jeune Auror. Ernie avait un fils, se souvint-il. Lee Jordan, ami avec Harry à Poudlard. Aucun gamin ne méritait de perdre un parent comme cela.

« Ouais », souffla-t-il. L'adrénaline était brusquement en train de retomber et Sirius se sentit brutalement très fatigué. Mais il restait des choses à faire. « Kingsley ? Jones ? Ca va? »

« Très bien », répondit froidement Jones.

« Juste un peu écorché », répéta le grand Auror noir et Sirius le regarda. Il nota pour la première fois la brûlure sanglante qui courait sur le coté de la tête chauve de Kingsley. « Si j'avais encore eu des cheveux comme vous tous, ça ne serait pas aussi grave. »

« Bien », dit doucement Sirius. Il s'avança pour désactiver les sortilèges qui protégeaient l'unique porte du Point de transplanage. Les sortilèges n'étaient pas très compliqués mais ils étaient contrôlés et les Aurors de service sauraient quand la porte s'ouvrirait. Sirius ne pensait donc pas avoir à attendre longtemps de la compagnie. Il ne fut pas déçu. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et James en sortait comme un diable de sa boîte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » - demanda-t-il immédiatement. Il savait qu'ils revenaient trop tôt. Mais Sirius put voir son ami se figer en voyant le corps sans vie de Ernie, celui prostré de Mucia et le visage douloureux de Oscar. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

James s'agenouilla immédiatement à coté d'Ernie, cherchant son pouls même si l'expression de son visage disait qu'il n'espérait pas en trouver un. Après un long moment, il se releva et regarda les autres. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« On est tombé dans une embuscade » répondit calmement Sirius. Il y allait y avoir des réunions et des débriefings à ne plus en finir, il le savait. Pourtant la réponse n'était pas si compliquée. « Quand nous avons transplané, ils nous attendaient. Ernie est tombé avant que quiconque ait la chance de réagir ».

« D'accord », dit James lentement. « Sortons donc d'ici alors. »

OOO

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avant qu'Arabella ait une chance de répondre au coup frappé. Agacée, elle leva la tête mais son ressentiment s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit l'expression sérieuse de son visiteur.

« Nous avons un problème Arabella », dit Dumbledore avec gravité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Son estomac se noua d'angoisse ; Dumbledore n'était pas de ceux qui utilisaient de tels mots avec légèreté.

« Trois Moldus ont trouvé un corps aujourd'hui à Londres. Il est dehors depuis près de neuf jours et les Moldus ont renoncé à identifier les restes. De plus la cause de la mort a paru inexplicable pour la médecine moldue.

Arabella savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Ils l'avaient déjà vu. « Le Sortilège de Mort », dit-elle simplement. « Qui est-ce cette fois ? »

« Bathelemy Croupton »

« Quoi ? » l'interrompit Arabella visiblement choquée. Croupton s'était échappé à peine neuf jours auparavant et elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait été assez stupide pour se suicider avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent.

« Père », termina Dumbledore.

Ca prit un moment à Arabella pour digérer ce qu'il venait de dire et, même quand elle l'eut fait, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris. « Vous devez vous tromper », réussit-elle à dire. « Je lui ai parlé il y a à peine une heure ».

« Je pense, Bella, que vous et moi nous avons parlé avec le mauvais Croupton », dit le Ministre d'un ton égal. « C'est ici que nous avons besoin de Lily ».

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent alors sur la sorcière élancée et rousse qui se tenait devant sa porte - qu'elle venait de fermer pendant qu'Arabella ne la regardait pas. Lily lui fit un petit salut de la tête avec un demi-sourire ironique. La chef du service de mise en œuvre des lois magiques retourna la tête vers son chef. « Polynectar ? »

« Oui, je pense. Mais il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. »

_Un Mangemort à la place du vice-ministre de la magie,_ se dit Bella._Ca va être un vrai désastre. Je peux à peine imaginer ce que la presse va faire de ça ! Maudit Croupton ! Comment as-tu pu te faire tuer par ton propre fils ? _Elle soupira. « Quand allons-nous le confondre ? »

« Dans une heure. J'ai déjà envoyé chercher James et Sirius mais ils ont des choses à régler à la Division des Aurors avant de venir. »

« Ernie ? J'ai appris » Une vague de tristesse envahit le cœur d'Arabella. Ernie Jordan avait déjà été un Auror au temps où elle en était elle-même un.

Il était bien plus jeune qu'elle, bien sûr, mais ils avaient toujours été de bons amis. James s'était fait un devoir de lui apprendre personnellement juste après que Sirius et les autres soient revenus deux heures plus tôt. Pour autant qu'elle sache, l'équipe était toujours en réunion pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Oui, vraiment », dit Dumbledore d'une voix lourde. « Sa perte, je le crains, va nous hanter quelque temps ».

« James pense qu'ils ont été trahis », dit Arabella soudain, se rappelant sa courte conversation avec lui un peu plus tôt. « Lui et Sirius semblent d'accord sur ce point. Est-ce que Croupton pourrait être l'explication ? »

« Non à moins que vous lui ayez dit », lui fut-il répondu calmement. « Dans tous les cas, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

----------------

Le groupe réuni au Ministère de la Magie était un groupe curieux. Du moins c'était l'opinion de Sirius. Derrière le bureau, bien sûr, siégeait Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter à sa gauche et Arabella Figg à sa droite. James et Sirius étaient tous les deux contre mur du fond et constituaient la mesure de sécurité (mais pas seulement) la plus évidente qui avait été prise. Un observateur extérieur n'auraient pas compris pourquoi ces deux Aurors là étaient présents ; ils avaient beaux être de vieux amis, l'un était le chef de la division alors que l'autre constituait sa plus récente recrue. Un spectateur plus informé aurait pu cependant comprendre les raisons de leur présence. De même que Dumbledore, Arabella et Lily, tous deux étaient des membres du Premier cercle de l'Ordre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement devant Bartemius Croupton. Son expression était hautaine et confiante, comme toujours, jusqu'au moment où il remarqua les cinq personnes présentes dans le bureau. Ses pas tremblèrent une courte seconde. Les yeux de Croupton se fixèrent sur Lily juste un moment de trop et Sirius sut que Dumbledore avait raison. La capacité peu commune de Lily de voir au travers du Polynectar était assez connue – et ceci expliquait sans doute pourquoi le vice-ministre l'avait évitée depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce qui était moins connu était l'antidote au Polynectar qu'elle et le Groupe Licorne avaient mis au point.

Lily lança le charme à mi-voix et la silhouette de Croupton immédiatement se mit à trembler et à s'évanouir pour révéler celle d'un jeune homme qui affichait une forte - mais pas complète - ressemblance avec le sorcier dont il avait pris l'apparence. La question était, s'en rendait-il compte ?

« Asseyez-vous, Barty, je vous en prie », dit calmement Dumbledore.

Le jeune sorcier hésita et cilla, semblant se rendre compte de se qui venait de se passer. Il commença par se tourner mais James et Sirius s'étaient décollés du mur en même temps, contournant chacun d'un coté le bureau de Dumbledore, ils s'avançaient rapidement vers lui. Sirius ferma la porte au moment où James disait poliment :

« Je crois que M. Le ministre vous a demandé de vous asseoir. »

Le regard de Croupton alla de James à Sirius et revint sur le premier. Aucun des deux Aurors n'avaient sa baguette sortie mais la puissance et la menace qu'ils représentaient étaient claires. Les yeux du Mangemort se fixèrent et Sirius sut qu'il pensait toujours à agir. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait du jeune Croupton mais il n'avait rien d'un peureux.

« Ne vous mettez donc pas » dit calmement Dumbledore « dans une position encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

De plus grands sorciers que Croupton s'étaient effondrés devant l'implacable Dumbledore et celui-ci fit comme les autres. Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune sorcier s'assit.

« Maintenant », dit le calmement le Ministre de la magie. « Nous allons nous épargner la peine de comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivé là. Je pense que tout le monde dans cette pièce a déjà deviné que vous avez utilisé votre père pour vous échapper et que vous l'avez tué peu de temps après. Il nous importe peu de savoir comment. La seule question importante est : qu'allons nous faire de vous ? »

Le menton de Croupton se rebiffa et ses yeux fuyants défièrent ceux de Dumbledore. « Vous allez devoir me tuer ».

« Mon cher petit, je ne compte rien faire de la sorte. » Le vieux sorcier sourit légèrement. « Je vais par contre m'assurer que vous deviez vous expliquer devant un tribunal pour vos crimes passés et pour celui de votre père ».

« Vous ne pouvez rien prouver », déclara Croupton mais le malaise était sensible dans sa voix.

« Non ? » Arabella prit la parole pour la première fois. « Notre dossier est presque complet, M. Croupton. Vous avez été un Mangemort peu soigneux, sans compter le fait que prendre l'identité d'un responsable du Ministère constitue un crime important en lui-même ».

« Il y a une autre option », dit doucement Dumbledore. Croupton le regarda avec suspicion mais il continua : « Je pense que tout le monde dans cette pièce sait ce que votre maître fait aux Mangemorts qui ont été assez bêtes pour se faire prendre. Mais si vous coopérez avec le Ministère, nous pouvons vous protéger ».

Croupton éternua son mépris. « Je ne serai pas votre espion. »

« Et nous ne risquons pas de vous faire assez confiance pour cela ! » déclara Figg. « Vous n'avez pas compris, mon garçon. Votre option est la coopération, pas la liberté. Nous allons cependant vous sauver la vie ».

« Vous contre le seigneur des Ténèbres ? » se moqua Croupton. « J'aurais plus confiance en un Veracrasse qu'en vous tous pour faire cela ! » Il se mit sur ses pieds ; James et Sirius se tendirent prêts à intervenir. « Je vais vous dire ce que je vais faire de votre offre. Je ne trahirais _jamais_ mon maître. Je préfère mourir que servir des gens comme vous ! »

Dumbledore ne cilla même pas alors que Croupton continuait, d'une voix de plus en plus forte :

« Je ne suis pas un peureux comme vous tous qui restez assis et vous terrez dans cette pièce, terrifiés par les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous racontez des mensonges sur lui parce que vous ne pouvez pas supporter la vérité. Vous ne comprendrez jamais la puissance et la majesté de mon Seigneur ! Je serais fier de mourir à son service si je le dois plutôt que de m'abaisser à votre niveau. » Il eut un rictus hautain. « Coopération entre des sorciers et des animaux ? Respect des Moldus ! Du sang abâtardi et des demi-humains! Tout ceci me dégoûte et je préfère mille fois mourir que d'accepter _ça_. »

Soudain, sa baguette se dressa et frappa le visage de Dumbledore. Croupton avait été plus rapide qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient anticipé mais le vieil homme ne bougea pas.

Le sortilège d'Assommoir de Sirius le frappa une fraction de seconde après celui de James. Tous deux touchèrent Croupton en pleine poitrine et il tomba comme une masse, glissant de la chaise pour se tenir immobile sur le sol. Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard et grimacèrent le même sourire. Ils s'étaient attendus à des difficultés mais ça faisait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'ils en avaient fini.

« Et bien » remarqua Lily sèchement. « Ce fut instructif. »

« Instructif, en effet » répéta Dumbledore avec douceur. Il se leva et contourna son bureau. « Merci » continua-t-il. « Je crois que nous avons une autre réunion ».

OOOOO

Tous les huit entrèrent dans la pièce à minuit. Tous auraient préféré le faire plus tôt mais il avait fallu attendre de voir si Rogue serait appelé (ce qui n'avait pas été le cas) et s'occuper du jeune Croupton. Ceci avait sensiblement retardé la réunion. Au moment où Sirius prit le siège du Pouvoir, il était plus que fatigué et le raid calamiteux du matin semblait remonter à plusieurs jours. Remus, Rogue et Dung avaient été informé des raisons de cette réunion mais tous les yeux étaient sur Dumbledore qui avait l'air encore plus fatigué que Sirius quand il s'assit sur le siège de la Sagesse.

« Merci d'être tous venus dans un si court laps de temps » commença-t-il. « Je pense que nous avons des choses très importantes à discuter. D'abord, je voudrais cependant parler de quelque chose d'encore plus important que la mort de Barty Croupton ».

Un frisson courut autour de la table et Sirius, comme les autres, fixa Dumbledore en essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait vouloir dire. Le sérieux de sa voix calme leur apprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une angoisse lourde commença à envahir l'estomac de Sirius alors qu'il laissait ses yeux dériver autour de la table. Le seul qui n'avait l'air ni inquiet ni perdu était Rogue. Il regardait les autres de ses yeux noirs avec une profonde suspicion. Finalement Dumbledore continua :

« Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, Ernie Jordan est mort aujourd'hui dans un raid d'Aurors. Lui et son équipe son tombés dans une embuscade. On compte un mort et deux blessés graves. Le raid n'était pas prévu. Même les Aurors de l'équipe de Ernie ne savaient pas où ils allaient avant la dernière minute. Personne ne savait, sauf les personnes présentes dans cette pièce ».

Le silence était oppressant. Sirius dut combattre le besoin de retenir son souffle. Quand il avait partagé avec James ses inquiétudes un peu plus tôt, il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qui allait ressortir du débriefing des Aurors. Il avait été certain que quelqu'un à un moment n'avait pas tenu sa langue, puis il avait été convaincu que le coupable était Barty Croupton Junior. Mais il avait sut que ça ne collait pas quand Dumbledore et Figg avaient affirmé ne rien avoir dit au Mangemort à propos du raid.

Ceci voulait dire que quelqu'un du Premier Cercle les avait trahis.

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. Tous les autres le regardaient dans un silence choqué. « Je n'arriverais pas à croire au pire avant qu'il ne me soit prouvé », dit-il calmement. « Et je m'excuse par avance pour le cas où je me tromperais – ce que j'espèce sincèrement. Mais je vous demande - _demande_, notez-le, je n'ordonne rien – à chaque membre du cercle de prendre du Veritaserum pour prouver son innocence. »

Les autres semblèrent ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Le premier Cercle de l'Ordre du Phénix avait toujours reposé sur la confiance. Au début il avait été composé de sorciers et de sorcières légendaires comme Alastor Maugrey, Minerva McGonagall, David Potter et Armando Dippet - tous morts aujourd'hui. Mais dans le second Cercle, formé par l'addition de quatre jeunes de vingt ans qui avaient rejoint l'Ordre par pure confiance dans le jugement de Dumbledore, tous avaient fait implicitement confiance aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Le contraire aurait signifié leur mort immédiate. Si l'un d'entre eux brisait le cercle, il condamnait l'ordre tout entier. Sans confiance ils n'étaient rien.

La possibilité d'une trahison de l'intérieur était repoussante. Avalant sa salive, Sirius fut le premier à parler. « Je le prendrais ».

« Moi aussi », dit immédiatement James.

A la gauche de Sirius Lily acquiesça, puis Remus répondit par l'affirmative. Après un moment, Roque hocha la tête et Fletcher à coté de lui fit de même. Enfin Figg inclina la tête, avec peu de joie, rendant la décision unanime.

« Severus, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait aller chercher du Veritaserum? » demanda Dumbledore avec politesse. Quand Rogue se leva, leur chef dit sur un ton d'excuse : « Je ne vois aucune raison d'attendre ».

« Je suis d'accord », grommela Arabella Figg en se levant et en emportant un plateau à thé qui était sur une petite table. « Essayons de rendre ça aussi agréable que possible ».

D'un seul battement de sa baguette elle fit bouillir de l'eau et quand elle se rassit la chef du Département de mise en œuvre des lois magiques fit tourner le plateau. Sirius ne se servit pas. D'abord il n'aimait pas le thé et y ajouter du Veritaserum n'aurait rien arrangé à l'affaire ; À sa gauche, il vit James se servir et ajouter avec une grimace une généreuse ration de lait et de sucre. James d'habitude buvait son thé sans tous ces embellissements. Mais ce n'était pas un thé normal. Enfin ça n'allait pas en être un dans quelques minutes.

Rogue revint avec deux flacons dans sa main. L'argenté contenait du Veritaserum et l'autre visiblement son antidote. Il donna les deux à Dumbledore sans un mot. Prenant place à la droite de Dumbledore, il refusa le plateau de thé quand Fletcher essaya de lui passer. Il prit seulement une tasse vide, comme Sirius avant lui. Il semblait que lui aussi voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

« Merci à tous de faire cela », dit le chef de l'Ordre doucement, en passant le flacon à sa gauche à Remus. « Trois gouttes, s'il vous plait ».

Le visage de Remus resta calme alors qu'il se servait et faisait passer le flacon. Quand Lily le tendit enfin à Sirius, ce dernier laissa couler la quantité nécessaire dans sa tasse, sans même vouloir réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait déjà pris de la potion. Les Aurors en prenaient régulièrement au cours d'exercice de Survie et ceci suffisait à expliquer l'expression d'extrême dégoût de James. Sirius avait toujours détesté ça. Et le temps qu'il avait passé dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien arrangé – Voldemort ne respectait pas les doses recommandées par le Ministère et voulait Potter plus que tout. _Au moins cette fois, personne ne m'oblige à l'avaler_.

Le flacon passa de James à Fletcher pour revenir à Rogue qui en remplit sa tasse sans un regard. Bien sûr, il était celui qui avait fait cette potion et c'était le moins qu'il ait confiance en elle. Pour une fois, Sirius se félicita d'avoir une haute tolérance pour le Veritaserum. Il aurait détesté être malade à cause d'une potion de Rogue. Il ne s'en serait pas remis.

Quand Dumbledore leur fit un signe de tête, un par un, ils prirent leur part. James, remarqua Sirius avec un certain amusement, se pinça le nez avant de boire sa tasse de thé chaud en deux gorgées. Son visage devint un peu rouge après cela. Sirius, pour sa part, avala juste les trois gouttes aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, essayant d'ignorer que son estomac se révulsai au contact de la potion. Remus fut celui qui resta le plus calme (plus que Rogue lui-même) réussissant à boire son thé jusqu'au bout comme s'il n'y avait rien eu dans sa tasse.

Un long moment passé en silence alors que tous attendaient que le Veritaserum fasse effet. Sirius regardait le plafond. Son estomac protestait et il faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. On pouvait combattre le Veritaserum – et les quatre personnes à cette table qui avait reçu une formation d'Auror en étaient capables. Sirius aurait parié que Rogue devait aussi en être capable. On pouvait le combattre mais on ne pouvait pas _mentir._ Toute question directe recevrait une réponse honnête. La seule alternative, et Sirius se basait sur sa propre expérience, était de ne pas répondre. Dans leur situation faire cela aurait été reconnaître leur culpabilité.

Enfin Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus. Quand il parla, sa voix était douce mais Sirius ne doutait pas que leur chef employait toute sa capacité de Legilimens en plus de la potion.

« Avez-vous parlé à quiconque de la mission de cette après-midi ? »

« Non » répondit sans hésiter Remus. La détente de sa voix était étrange. Remus avait déjà été malade à cause du Veritaserum. Les potions n'avaient jamais semblé bien lui convenir, même la potion tue-loup qu'il devait prendre chaque mois. Cette fois, cependant, la Potion de Vérité ne semblait pas le déranger.

« Avez-vous déjà trahi l'Ordre du Phénix ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Non ». La voix de Remus était ferme.

« Avez-vous déjà d'une manière ou d'une autre servi Lord Voldemort ? »

« Jamais »

Dumbledore acquiesça, semblant satisfait et tendit l'antidote à Remus. Il regarda ensuite Arabella Figg et lui répéta les mêmes questions et reçus les mêmes réponses assurées. Comme Remus, Figg ne semblait pas dérangée par la potion. Mais lorsque Dumbledore se tourna vers Lily, celle-ci semblait virer au vert. Pourtant les mêmes questions reçurent les mêmes réponses. Ce fut alors le tour de Sirius.

Son estomac continuait de bouillonner et il eut du mal à soutenir le regard de Dumbledore tant le monde autour de lui semblait tourner. Sirius cilla une fois, s'obligeant à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. La voix de Dumbledore sembla cependant lui arriver de très loin.

« Avez-vous parler à quiconque de la mission de cette après-midi ? »

« Oui répondit Sirius avec honnêteté. « J'en ai parlé avec les membres de l'équipe avant de partir ».

« Avez-vous parler de cette mission à quelqu'un d'autres ».

« Non » Son estomac se révulsa et Sirius lutta pour ne pas ciller.

« Avez-vous déjà trahi l'Ordre du Phénix ?» demanda Dumbledore

« Non »

« Avez vous déjà sous quelques formes que ce soit servi Lord Voldemort ? »

Sirius toussa. « Non »

« Très bien », dit Dumbledore et Lily tendit l'antidote à Sirius.

C'est alors que le monde se mit à tournoyer de plus belle. Sirius sentit son corps se convulser et le Premier Cercle put savoir ce qu'il avait eu pour dîner. Malheureusement vomir ne suffit pas à le faire se sentir mieux. Il eut soudain très froid et un recoin éloigné de son esprit lui apprit qu'il tremblait comme un fou. La main de Lily se posa sur son épaule et elle amenait une tasse à ses lèvres. Très loin, James disait son nom. Rogue jura.

« Non, ne lui donne pas ça! » Il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui s'écrasait et Lily lâcha un petit cri.

« Sirius ? Sirius, Tu m'entends ? » James le secouait mais le monde perdait toute lumière.

« Enfer ! J'aurais dû y penser » râlait Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda lily.

Sirius tremblait et son corps se convulsa de nouveau, plus fort et il vomit une seconde fois. Une deuxième paire de mains se posa sur ses épaules, l'accrochant fermement et l'empêchant de tomber. Il avait froid, si froid.

« Il perd conscience ! »

« Sirius ! » Remus le secoua brutalement.

Il essaya d'inspirer mais sa gorge toute entière semblait en feu. Sirius vomit une troisième fois et entendit Figg jurer. Puis tout devint noir.

OOOOOO

Quand il se réveilla, il tremblait toujours. Quelqu'un avait recouvert d'une couverture et l'avait allongé sur un canapé. Quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut le nez de Dumbledore à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Sirius ? »

« Très mal », croassa-t-il. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il avait mal quand il parlait.

« Tiens. » Debout au-dessus de lui, James tendit à Sirius un verre d'eau.

« Merci ». Il prit une gorgée prudemment et nota que tout le Premier Cercle l'entourait. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets. Même Rogue avait l'air perturbé, voir sur le point de vomir. Mais c'était peut-être à cause du Veritaserum.

Dumbledore se penchait toujours sur lui et étudiait Sirius par-dessus les montures de ses lunettes. Ses yeux bleus étaient inquiets. « Vous avez pris du Veritaserum à Azkaban, Sirius ? »

« Ouais » Les souvenirs revenaient sans retenue mais il les repoussa. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. « Avant aussi. Des tonnes ».

« Ah », murmura le vieux sorcier « C'est ce que je pensais »

« Quoi ? » Son esprit était trop confus pour ne suivre aucune logique.

« Une overdose de Veritaserum semble faire que vous ne supporter plus cette potion » répondit Dumbledore. « Surtout, je pense, si le Veritaserum est préparé par Severus Rogue ».

« Ou toute autre de mes potions, je pense » ajouta Rogue avec raideur. « Je suppose que tu en as déjà prises un certain nombre ».

« Ouais » Sirius répondit sèchement. "Un certain nombre"

Il commençait à se réchauffer et s'arrêta de trembler. Lentement, Sirius s'assit et il fut presque surpris que personne ne l'en empêche. Il fut heureux d'y arriver. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que quelqu'un s'était occupé de ses dégâts d'un Charme de Nettoyage. Il prit une autre gorgée d'eau.

« Comment c'est passé le reste de l'interrogatoire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parfaitement bien », répondit Dumbledore avec chaleur. « Il semble que j'ai tort et que le jeune Croupton ait découvert cela par hasard ; Mais ce n'est pas important. Nous finirons bien par savoir comment ».

« Oh »

« Tu seras content de savoir, Sirius, que Dung a vomi lui aussi », ajouta James une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Mais pas autant que toi, si je peux me permettre », protesta vigoureusement Fletcher.

« Quel que soit celui qui a vomi le plus », intervint Lily « je pense qu'il est temps pour Sirius de rentrer. Tu crois que tu peux transplaner ?"

« Donne-moi quelques minutes et tout ira bien », répondit il immédiatement, avant de se demander à quel point ça allait se révéler un mensonge. Il se sentit mieux pourtant et s'extirpa de la couverture sans grande difficulté. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les yeux bleus inquiets de Remus Lupin.

« Je ne vais pas encore t'avoir dans mon école dans cet état de mort vivant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Trois-quarts mort c'est trop ou pas assez. »

Sirius avala sa salive. Ca ne servait à rien de mentir à Remus qui l'avait vu quand il venait de s'enfuir de Voldemort et qui savait dans quel état il avait été. « Ca va aller » dit-il après un moment. « Vraiment ».


	35. Rompre

**Promesses tenues. **

Personnages :** JKR**

Spoilers : Les cinq tomes, même si Figg est TRES AU

Texte original : La seule, l'unique, la prolixe et incroyable **Robin4**....

Traduction : **Fénice**

Relecture : **Alana **et **Alixe** (que ça ne t'empêche pas de reviewer pour autant !)

**Alors qui est le traître (Alixe, Kikou, Ryan...) ? **De nouvelles théories dans ce chapitre...

**Klay... **Hum... je ne suis malheureusement pas L'AUTEUR, mais la TRADUCTRICE...alors je ne peux pas changer l'histoire... Merci de lire quand même ...

**Koyomi-San... **ça veut dire quoi « gomen v.v » ? Putain, que je me sens vieille sur des trucs comme ça !

**Jaelle...**Je suis _Promises remembered,_ qu'honnêtement j'aime moins que _Promises Unbroken..._ Je trouve que c'est trop long... Y'a des trucs dont on attend la clé depuis près de trente chapitres ! Mais sinon, évidemment le style de Robin reste limpide et efficace... Comme j'ai créé un communauté autour des fics de Robin (voir profil), je serais prête à soutenir ceux qui se lanceraient dans la traduction (et même à traduire des bouts ou être bêtas) mais pas à en porter la responsabilité pour l'instant... Je peux évidemment changer d'avis...

**Chapitre trente-cinq: Rompre.**

Les vacances de Pâques avaient fini par arriver avec la promesse pour les Misfits de passer quelques temps mérités loin de Poudlard. Lee partit de l'école deux jours plus tôt pour assister aux funérailles de son père et, avec la permission de leurs parents, Fred et George l'avaient accompagné afin de le soutenir moralement. Les Weasley connaissaient le deuil et les amis restaient de amis même quand cela imposait un poids supplémentaire. Harry et les autres, malheureusement, avaient dû rester à Poudlard mais ils comprenaient. Lee, Fred et George avaient été des amis bien avant que les plus jeunes des Misfits aient apparu. Les jumeaux y allaient de droit.

Sans eux pourtant, le compartiment de Harry, Ron et Hermione à bord du Poudlard Express paraissait très calme.

« J'espère que Lee va tenir le coup », dit Hermione à peu près à la moitié de leur voyage.

« Moi aussi », répondit Ron la bouche pleine de Chocogrenouille. « Mais le hibou de Fred et George disait qu'il avait l'air de tenir. »

« Tant mieux », affirma Harry.

« Ouais ». Ron laissa soudain tomber la Chocogrenouille qu'il allait enfourner. « Je me demande pourquoi je perds toujours mon appétit dès que je pense à la guerre. C'est pas juste que tant de gens meurent et qu'on n'avance pas. Ils ont été en guerre depuis qu'on est né!"

« Je sais », dit doucement Hermione. « J'ai parfois l'impression que nous ne gagnerons jamais ».

« Et que ça ne finira jamais non plus », ajouta Harry sombrement. « Vous avez déjà réfléchi à ce qui se passera si la guerre n'est pas terminée quand nous finirons nos études. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? »

« C'est dans longtemps, mon vieux », objecta Ron.

« Mais Harry a raison, Ron » souligna Hermione. « Vous n'avez pas parfois l'impression d'être absolument inutile parce qu'on nous interdit de faire quoi que ce soit ».

« Comme si quelqu'un allait avoir besoin d'une sale Sang de bourbe ! » les interrompit une voix traînante.

Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux pour regarder Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle debout à la porte de leur compartiment. Ils avaient sans doute ouvert la porte quand le trio ne faisait pas attention. Les trois Misfits sautèrent sur leurs pieds immédiatement – même si Hermione était devenue d'un rose particulièrement brillant.

« Tire-toi, Malefoy », grogna Harry.

« Oh, le pauvre petit Potter se sent inutile parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres risque de gagner » se moqua Malefoy.

« Tu-sais-qui ne gagnera jamais ! » gronda Ron.

« Tu as peur de dire son nom, Wesley ? »

« Je ne t'entends pas non plus faire beaucoup de bruit à son sujet ! »

Malefoy rougit violemment et allait rétorquer avec arrogance lorsque Harry l'interrompit d'une voix douce. « Je n'ai pas peur d'appeler Voldemort par son nom »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu es bien un stupide Potter » dit Malefoy avec dédain. « Ton père n'en a plus pour longtemps, tu sais. On m'a di qu'il avait eu sa promotion parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué son prédécesseur. Tu ferais bien de faire attention, il sera le prochain ! »

La baguette d'Harry cingla l'air et se pointa directement sur le visage de Malefoy avant que quiconque puisse réagir. Une seconde plus tard, Ron, Hermione, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient eux aussi sorti leur baguette et tous étaient prêts à envoyer des sorts.

« Mon père ne va pas mourir ! » aboya Harry.

« Oh ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut résister aux Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » - se moqua le blond. « Tu vas perdre, Potter. Tu vas tout perdre. »

Harry était sur le point de lancer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait à la tête de Malefoy quand une voix calme l'interrompit.

« Un problème ? »

« Professeur Lupin ! » Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle manqua de la lâcher sa baguette. Harry nota comme tous les six avaient rapidement fait disparaître leur baguette. _Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose_, lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. _Comme si Remus allait ne pas voir ça. »_

Le visage de Malefoy était devenu vraiment livide et son regard semblait accuser Harry d'être responsable de ce qui allait se passer.

« Non, Monsieur », répondit Harry calmement à Lupin. « Une simple différence d'opinion ».

Les sourcils bruns de Remus se haussèrent tellement qu'ils touchèrent presque ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il parla d'une voix calme, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'avait dit Harry. « Une simple différence d'opinion »

« Rien de plus. » Les yeux de Malefoy étaient pleins de colère mais le regard expressif de Remus lui fit rapidement ajouter, « Monsieur ».

« Vous l'ignorez peut-être », commenta Remus d'une voix légère, « mais il est hors de question de régler vos différences d'opinion avec vos baguettes ou avec vos poings dans mon école comme dans ce train. Par conséquent, si vous avez peur de ne pas y arriver, je suggère que vous vous sépariez afin d'échapper à toutes tentations ».

« Oui, Monsieur », dit Harry sombrement et il entendit tous les autres faire de même. Que pouvaient-ils dire d'autre, de toutes façons ? Il devait simplement se réjouir que Remus n'ait pas l'habitude d'enlever des points.

« Je suis donc certain qu'aucune autre différence d'opinion verra le jour dans ce train », continua le Directeur. « Ce serait dommage de revenir de vacances pour aller en retenue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Monsieur », répondirent-ils d'une seule voix, avec l'air cette fois d'y croire. S'il y avait une chose au monde que Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire, c'était se retrouver en retenue avec l'arrogant et prétentieux Drago Malefoy. Apparemment satisfait, Remus se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Comme si tu allais être là assez longtemps pour le faire, de toutes façons, _sale bête_ », souffla Malefoy.

Harry se figea, les yeux ronds de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bien qu'il soit au courant des préjugés qui persistaient dans le monde magique contre les loups-garous, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un oser le dire alors que Remus pouvait l'entendre. Mais aussi, Malefoy était-il assez stupide pour ignorer qu'être un loup-garou donnait au directeur une audition bien supérieure à celle d'un sorcier normal ?

Remus s'arrêta et se retourna très lentement. Son visage était toujours calme mais ces yeux étaient plus perçants que Harry ne les ait jamais vus.

« Ceci est possible, M. Malefoy, mais tant que je suis dans cette école, vous obéirez à mes règles. » Sa voix était soudain très effrayante et très puissante. « Si vous choisissez de ne pas le faire, croyez-moi, vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard ».

« Vous ne pouvez pas me menacer d'expulsion ! » - objecta Drago mais il se rembrunit sous le regard implacable de Remus.

« Je ne souhaite expulser personne, » répondit le Directeur calmement. « Le choix vous revient».

Sans avoir même laisser à Malefoy une chance de répondre, Remus partit à grandes enjambées. Harry le suivit des yeux pendant longtemps, s'interrogent sur pourquoi il lui avait paru si différent et si puissant tout d'un coup. Harry connaissait Remus Lupin depuis sa naissance. Mais il l'avait _jamais_ paraître si froidement dangereux auparavant. Quelque chose l'avait changé, comprit Harry. Quelque chose d'important.

« Wahou », souffla Ron alors que Malefoy et ses sbires s'en allaient, n'osant rien faire de plus que de jeter des regards noirs au trio. « C'était incroyable. »

« Ouais », acquiesça Harry doucement. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. »

OO

Le dîner de Pâques était en train de se transformer en cirque. Le père de Harry, Remus et le chiot de Peter avaient transformé le salon en champ de bataille. Harry aurait adoré les rejoindre mais il était coincé à la cuisine où il devait aidé sa mère. Lily avait interdit l'entrée de a cuisine aux Maraudeurs, en prétendant qu'aucun d'eux ne seravaient cuisiné et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de les voir brûler quelques chose. Peter avait eu la délicatesse de se sentir insulté. Remus s'était contenté de rire et James s'était ouvertement réjoui d'être libéré. Harry savait bien que son père ne valait pas un clou dans une cuisine. Sirius, avait déclaré sa mère, était le seul qui valait quelque chose - ce qui n'était pas grand chose. De toutes façons, il n'était même pas là. Pourtant les portes d'entrée avaient fini par s'ouvrir devant lui.

« La fête peut commencer » déclara-t-il, souriant à Harry qui avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir de la cuisine, profitant que sa mère était distraite. « Je suis là ».

Le père d'Harry et les autres s'avancèrent pour le saluer mais le jeune Husky, Joe, l'atteignit le premier, se dressant sur ses pattes arrières et frappant Sirius à l'estomac avec ses pattes.

« Ouf » Sirius fit un pas en arrière et caressa les oreilles du jeune chiot. Il leva la tête avec un petit sourire : « Ton petit frère, Lunard ? »

« Mon cousin américain », répondit Remus d'un ton pince sans rire et tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Désolé de venir si tard », dit Sirius une fois qu'ils se furent tous salués et que Lily ait lancé un regard de reproche à Harry pour l'avoir abandonné - tout en ayant l'air convaincu qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire revenir. « J'étais sorti avec Julia et j'ai perdu la notion du temps »

« Voilà qui m'étonne », ricana le père de Harry.

« Qui est Julia ? » - demanda Harry.

Peter se pencha vers lui, en souriant et murmura : « Sirius a une petite amie »

« Peter est-ce que tu es encore en train de répandre des mensonges sur mon compte ? » - demanda Sirius avec bonne humeur.

« Qui ? Moi ? »

« Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'un petit rat, Peter... »

« Pas tout le temps » Avec un petit sourire, Peter se transforma soudain en rat et plongea entre les pieds de Sirius, à la grande surprise du chiot et du sorcier. Une seconde plus tard, le parrain d'Harry se transformait en un énorme chien noir et se lançait à sa poursuite. La même expression traversa le visage du père de Harry et soudain un cerf se mit à poursuivre le chien.

« PAS DANS LA MAISON ! » cria la mère de Harry.

Remus se contenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

OOO

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry se sentait plus que repus et la maison était remarquablement plus calme. Sa mère, Remus, Peter et lui étaient étendus dans le salon dans différents états de relaxation. Ils jouaient au Monopoly sorcier qui était très différent de la version moldue. Harry détenait les meilleures places du jeu - le ministère de la Magie et Chez Salamander. Remus essayait toujours sans succès d'embobiner Peter pour qu'il lui cède le Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère, pour sa part, refusait de céder à Harry le Poudlard Express - la seule des quatre voies ferrées qu'il ne possédait pas. Le jeu tournait à la lutte armée.

Mais Lily tomba sur le Ministère de la Magie et se retrouva à devoir à Harry plus qu'elle ne pouvait payer.

« J'abandonne », déclara-t-elle, tendant à Harry tout son argent et ses propriétés. Il sourit en réalisant qu'il possédait dès lors les trois quarts des propriétés.

« Je crois que j'ai gagné alors », remarqua Harry. « A moins que vous deux vouliez continuer d'essayer de me battre ? »

« On a aucune chance », éternua Peter.

« Je suis d'accord », dit Remus avec un sourire, couchant son pion d'un grand geste noble. « Harry a gagné »

« En parlant de gagnants, Harry, voudrais-tu bien aller dire à ton père et à ton parrain que ce n'est plus l'heure d'avoir des discussions sérieuses et de sortir de ce bureau avant que j'envoie Remus et Peter les tirer de là ? » - demanda Lily.

« Bien sûr Maman »

Ca faisait deux heures que Remus, sa mère, Peter et lui jouaient au Monopoly. Le père d'Harry et Sirius s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau du premier pour discuter de _quelque chose_. Harry avait été dévoré de curiosité dès le début mais Remus n'avait eu de cesse de l'éloigner de la porte où il essayait d'écouter. Harry avait essayé de bouder, de demander à ses oncles putatifs, mais aucun des deux n'avaient bien voulu lui en dire un mot. Peter avait prétendu qu'il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il était question. Remus s'était contenté de sourire et de dire que Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il avait pris cet air que Harry reconnaissait immédiatement et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter voir. Même s'il comprenait que ses parents cherchent à le protéger, Harry détestait être traité comme un enfant.

Il était donc très content de cette chance offerte par sa mère. Harry se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de son père et se réjouit de voir que la porte était légèrement entrebâillée et que des voix se faisaient entendre.

« Arrête James. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais Dumbledore a raison. »

« Comment sais-tu ce que je vais dire ? » - demanda le père de Harry.

« Je te connais depuis que tu as onze ans mon vieux. Tu es trop facile à prévoir ! » - répondit Sirius.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Je ne vais pas te laisser aller te promener à Azkaban tout seul ».

« J'espère que tu réalises que je ne vais pas être tout seul. On ne se sens pas seul avec toute une équipe d'Aurors pour te soutenir », rétorqua son parrain.

« Et tu vas faire quoi quand tu vas te retrouver en face des Détraqueurs, Sirius ? Tu sais combien il cela t'affecte, bien plus que quiconque et de loin ! »

« Je m'en arrangerai. J'ai un certain entraînement en la matière après tout. »

« Patmol !»

« Non, James. Tu ne peux pas y aller et tu le sais. D'abord nous ne pouvons pas te mettre ne danger. Tu es le chef de la Division de la mise en oeuvre des lois magiques maintenant en plus de celle des Aurors. Dumbledore a raison. Tu ne peux pas y aller. Pas maintenant que Figg est vice-ministre et que Ernie est mort. Ensuite, j'ai besoin que tu fasses diversion. Voldemort croira que nous visons quelque chose d'autres et ça peut l'éloigner un moment. »

« Et si c'était _moi_ qui allait à Azkaban et _toi _qui serais la distraction », grogna le père de Harry.

« Non », dit calmement Sirius. « Je dois aller à Azkaban. Je le sais, c'est tout ».

La voix de James passa de la colère à l'inquiétude. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre dans cet endroit, une nouvelle fois ».

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre », lui répondit-il calmement. « J'ai besoin d'y aller. J'en suis déjà sorti, tu te rappelles ? Je suis le seul qui sait comment y entrer de nouveau. Ai confiance en moi James. Ca va aller ».

Le père de Harry soupira en signe de défaite. « Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance », dit-il. « C'est en Voldemort. »

« Viens Cornedrue », dit Sirius brusquement. « Allons rejoindre les autres. Je parie qu'ils se demandent où on a disparu. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. S'ils comprenaient qu'il avait écouté, il allait avoir des ennuis à n'en plus finir. Ca faisait longtemps que ses parents avaient clairement établi qu'écouter aux portes des conversations concernant l'Ordre du Phénix était plus qu'une mauvaise idée. James et Lily pouvaient être plus indulgents que d'autres sur certaines choses, mais écouter aux portes n'entraient pas dans cette liste. Il frappa immédiatement à la porte.

Il avait agi juste à temps ; son père ouvrit la porte immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? »

« Maman dit que vous deux feriez mieux d'arrêter vos conversations sérieuses et de sortir d'ici ou elle envoie Remus et Peter vous chercher », dit Harry avec un sourire, essayant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Ça marcha. « Nous avions fini de toutes façons. Tu viens, Sirius ? »

« Ouais »

OOO

« Bon nous y voilà », expliquait James plusieurs semaines plus tard. « Nous allons entrer à Azkaban. »

Fletcher, sur le siège de la tentation, leva la tête. Il était resté silencieux alors que James dévoilait les grandes lignes de leur plan pour Azkaban, maintenant appelé - non sans une bonne dose d'ironie- opération Patmol. James présentait le plan pour des raisons de sécurité. Personne ne savait pourquoi le raid de mars avait échoué et ils ne voulaient pas courir de risques, même si on était maintenant à la mi-mai et que rien d'autres ne s'était produit. Même le Premier Cercle ne savait pas tout ; de même qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que ce serait Sirius et non James qui conduirait les Aurors dans la prison.

« Ca me paraît toujours horriblement risqué, James » dit l'ancien Auror calmement. « Un nombre important de gens bien risquent de finir dans entre s les s mains de Voldemort si ça tourne mal. »

« Un grand nombre de gens bien sont déjà dans entre ses mains » fit remarquer Lily.

« C'es vrai mais ça ne change rien. Il faudra être prudent »

« Nous le serons », lui affirma James.

« En dehors d'Azkaban, il y a un autre sujet que nous n'avons pas épuisé », dit soudain Rogue - faisant tourner la tête de Sirius A sa grande surprise, le Mangemort ne le fixait.

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il puisque personne d'autres ne semblait prêt à le faire.

« L'espion ».

Sirius sentit ses yeux se froncer mais Dumbledore répondit avant qu'il puisse le faire. « Je crois, Severus, que nous en avons déjà discuté. »

Rogne ignora l'avertissement contenu dans la voix de Dumbledore et continua de à fixer Sirius de ses yeux noirs. « J'ai fait quelques recherche sur l'enchantement de Vision à distance. Bien que les informations sur ce sort soient rares, je pense que celui-ci permet une certaine résistance au Veritaserum. »

« Tout ceci pour dire ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ceci veut dire », répondit Rogue avec précision, « que tu pourrais être soumis à ce sortilège et ne pas le savoir et ainsi espionner en était étant immunisé au Veritaserum. Sans même réaliser le faire. »

« Et c'est ce que tu penses », constata Sirius.

« Je ne vois pas d'autre explication au fait que la sécurité du Premier cercle ait pu être violée ».

Avant que Sirius ait pu exprimer sa colère, Mundunguss Fletcher prit la parole. « Comment marche exactement l'Enchantement de Vision à Distance ? » - demanda-t-il. « Est-ce qu'on sait ? »

« J'ai comme l'impression », dit Lily avant que Rogue et Sirius n'aient le temps de répondre « que ceci permet à celui qui le jette de voir par les yeux de sa victime. A l'inverse de l'Imperium, il ne donne aucun type de contrôle. L'Enchantement de Vision à distance est plus passif que ça, et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il est presque impossible à détecter. »

« Elle veut dire qu'il _est _impossible à détecter » - ajouta Rogue. « Et il n'existe aucun contre-sort, à moins de tuer celui qui l'a lancé ».

La réponse de Fletcher fut particulièrement sobre. « Je vois ».

« Ce que veut dire est que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de risquer une autre trahison », continua Rogue froidement. « Qu'elle soit intentionnelle ou pas. »

« Me voici maintenant une menace pour la sécurité, c'est ça ? » demanda Sirius.

Rogue dit avec dédain : « Si ma théorie marche ».

« Si tu as envie de parler de trahison, Rogue, n'oublies pas de mentionner ton deuxième boulot » rétorqua Sirius faisant rougir Rogue.

« Je pense que ma loyauté n'est plus une question depuis longtemps »

« Parce que la mienne l'est ? » - l'interrompit Sirius.

« Ca suffit ! »

Seule la voix douce de Dumbledore pouvait les faire taire tous les deux. L'effet fut immédiat. Alors qu'il se battait pour retrouver son calme, regrettant déjà de l'avoir perdu, Sirius jeta un regard aux autres. Leurs visages exprimaient divers degrés de malaise et de colère. Chez Remus, on trouvait aussi une trace de tolérance amusée. Mais Dumbledore avait l'air fatigué et légèrement en colère.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Severus, nous n'allons pas commencer à jeter des accusations infondées dans le Premier Cercle. Et ceci est aussi valable pour toi, Sirius. » Ses yeux bleus étaient durs et les étudiaient tous les deux. « Tant que nous n'aurons pas d'autres preuves, nous continuerons à considérer que le Cercle est entier. Si nous doutons les uns des autres, nous détruirons ce que nous nous battons pour construire et ceci voudra dire que lord Voldemort aura gagné.

J'ai amené chacun de vous dans le Cercle pour des raisons variées. Pour vos forces comme pour vos faiblesses. Je voudrais que chacun de vous se rappelle que nous sommes ce que nous sommes _ensemble_, et que seul nous échouerions. _Le Cercle ne doit pas se rompre ». _

OOOO

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle _le Retour de Patmol_ et, si je me souviens bien, c'est pas l'action qui va manquer...


	36. Le retour de Patmol

**Promesses tenues**

Personnages :** JKR**

Spoilers : Les cinq tomes, même si Figg est TRES OOC

Texte original : La seule, l'unique, la prolixe et incroyable **Robin4**....

Traduction : **Fénice**

Relecture : les très complémentaires **Alana Chantelune et Alixe**

Bon pas de nouvelles du traître à attendre dans ce chapitre mais je continue à prendre les paris ( Ryan, Kikou, Alixe, Alana ...)!

_Promesses remembered..._ Je sais pas quoi dire... L'idée m'effraie un peu mais en même temps ne pas mettre la suite serait cruel... On va voir, d'accord ? Mais va falloir me motiver.... (Jaelle – merci pour l'offre...je note !)

Merci Crys de pallier à mon manque d'éducation manga ;

Merci à Hinkyponk que j'avais oubliée l'autre fois et qui s'en est même pas vexée !

**Chapitre 36 : Le retour de Patmol**

« Tout est prêt ? »

La lune montante faisait briller l'eau et les vagues venaient gentiment frapper les flancs du Leaking Lady. A part ce bruit, la nuit était calme à Aberdeen – là où le yacht de vieux Martook avait attendu dans l'obscurité un moment comme celui-là. Il avait fallu un mois de réflexion pour organiser cette mission, rendant ainsi encore plus difficile et crucial de maintenir le secret nécessaire à sa réussite. Arthur lui-même n'avait su quand ils allaient partir qu'une heure auparavant. Mais ça faisait des semaines qu'il s'y préparait. Debout sur le pont, il n'avait pas entendu les pas légers des Aurors sur la passerelle et avait été convaincu d'être tout seul jusqu'au moment où une voix inconnue s'était adressée à lui dans son dos. Arthur sauta en l'air de surprise.

« Oui » répondit-il en se retournant et en rencontrant les yeux bleus d'un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Sirius Black » répondit le sorcier, lui tendant la main. Il portait une robe d'Auror et semblait ainsi se fondre dans la nuit. Il fallut un moment à Arthur pour le reconnaître à partir des nombreuses photographies qui avaient été diffusées par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et d'autres publications. Il lui fallut un autre moment pour lui prendre la main, tout en se reprochant intérieurement d'être si surpris de voir l'unique évadé d'Azkaban participer à cette mission.

« J'attendais James »

« Changement de programme » expliqua calmement Black, ses yeux sombres surveillant l'eau autour d'eux. De l'extérieur le Leaky Lady n'avait pas l'air très grand, comparé à la plupart des yachts moldus. Martook avait toujours été un radin. Mais, de l'intérieur, il paraissait très différent. L'espace magique rendait le yacht confortable, spacieux même, et Arthur pensait que ça devait être une bonne chose compte tenu de leur mission.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Dumbledore » Black s'arrêta un instant et regarda Arthur franchement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le plan de James a toujours été le mien ».

C'était plutôt rassurant. Arthur avait vu tant de raids échouer par manque d'informations. Et son soulagement dut se lire sur son visage. Le coin de la bouche de Black se tordit sans ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un sourire.

« Donc vous savez piloter cet engin ? »

« Oui. A peu près » reconnut Arthur. « Je continue de penser qu'emmener Perkins avec nous aurait été utile mais il est sans doute trop tard pour cela. »

« Vous appartenez à l'Ordre » fit remarquer doucement Black, révélant ainsi que lui aussi en était membre. « Lui non ».

« Est-ce une mission du Ministère ou de l'Ordre » se sentit obligé de demander Arthur. La réponse fut aussi vague qu'on pouvait s'y attendre.

« Les deux ».

Des pas interrompirent leur conversation et Arthur se tourna pour voir Alice Longdubat prendre pied sur le pont. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une natte serrée et son visage rond, habituellement souriant, était plus sérieux que Arthur ne l'ait jamais vu. Elle regarda Black avec des yeux bruns résolus.

« Tout le monde est à bord » dit elle calmement. Ses traits ne trahissaient en rien la nervosité que ressentait Arthur. Alice n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter du fait qu'ils allaient bientôt pénétrer dans le repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais en voyant les rides autour de ses yeux, Arthur se souvint de ce qui était en jeu pour elle. Frank était toujours à Azkaban. Tout comme Bill. Black se tourna vers Arthur après avoir remercié Alice d'un signe de tête. Son visage était sombre et tendu mais lui aussi paraissait calme. « Vous êtes prêt à partir ? »

« Bien sûr ». Arthur haussa les épaules. « Vous feriez bien d'aller vous installer confortablement tous les deux. Même en poussant cet engin à sa pleine vitesse, ça va bien nous prendre trois heures pour atteindre l'île ».

« Faîtes bien attention à votre cap. Dans 3 miles, les charmes Repousse-Moldus vont rendre votre compas fou » - le prévint Black.

« C'est juste » Arthur savait déjà cela, mais il comprenait la nécessité de répéter l'information. Les six autres Aurors arrivèrent sur le pont et il remarqua l'atmosphère tendue qui émanait du groupe. Ils n'étaient pas aussi calmes et détendus que leurs chefs avaient voulu le montrer. Brusquement Arthur se rembrunit.

« Vous n'êtes que huit ? »

« Nous savons de source sûre que ce soir Voldemort », Arthur frissonna, « ne sera pas sur l'île », répondit doucement Black.

« Oh. J'imagine que ceci veut dit qu'il n'y aura rien d'autre que des Détraqueurs ? » Avait-il bien vu Black se raidir ?

« Probablement ».

Avec un petit signe de tête, Arthur vérifia que toutes les cordes étaient libres avant de mettre les gaz. Très lentement, le Leaky Lady s'éloigna du vieux ponton de Martook. Il sentait très distinctement les huit paires d'yeux qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Ce qui aurait pu âtre une amusante expérimentation de la technologie moldue se transformait en une expérience mortellement sérieuse. Arthur regretta un instant la solitude et le plaisir qui avaient marqué tous ses tests sur le yacht. Ils avaient été bien plus simples sans spectateurs. Mais finalement Black se tourna vers les autres.

« Descendons et essayons de prendre un peu de repos. Nous ferons un dernier point dans deux heures. »

OO

James rampa silencieusement sous les buissons, faisant signe en même temps à son équipe d'avancer. Ils étaient tous volontaires, comme lui, pour assurer la réussite de la mission Azkaban. Selon Rogue, et il avait d'habitude raison, Voldemort avait pour une fois quitté son île pour mener une vengeance personnelle. Pour l'instant, un nombre de Mangemorts s'étaient rassemblés au Manoir Malefoy et il semblait qu'ils se contentaient – à l'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres - d'attendre et de socialiser. James eut un sourire froid. Ils allaient apprendre combien coûtait d'attendre. Dès que toute son équipe fut en position, il donna le signal. Ça ne leur avait pas demandé d'aller jusqu'au bout de leurs forces ; même si Voldemort ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Le raid contre le Manoir Malefoy était conçu pour échouer, et de façon spectaculaire. Mais cet échec devait donner du temps à Sirius et aux autres.

Dumbledore avait raison sur au moins une chose : jamais Voldemort de croirait que James aurait envoyé Sirius à Azkaban sans l'accompagner. Le nouveau directeur du Département d'Application de la Loi Magique gronda tout bas. Il n'aimait toujours pas ça mais il avait du boulot.

« Maintenant ! »

Les douze Aurors se lancèrent en avant comme un seul homme, prenant d'assaut les défenses magiques et les fenêtres. Ils auraient pu lever les protections de manière systématiques mais ceci aurait pris du temps et surtout n'aurait pas rendu leur attaque assez spectaculaire. La bonne vieille méthode de la violence pure était bien mieux à même de provoquer Voldemort et de le rendre furieux – ce qui était exactement l'objectif de James.

« Ils sortent ! » cria Francine Hoyt à sa droite.

James grimaça un sourire sans joie.

« Laissez-les donc venir ! »

Le premier Mangemort qui rencontra leurs rangs – James pensa que c'était Narcissa Malefoy mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr – fut pris par surprise et envoyé dans les airs, hurlant de rage. Ca n'allait bien sûr pas la tuer mais ça risquait de lui revenir en mémoire pendant un petit moment, surtout si elle touchait quelque chose de dur en retombant. James n'attendit pas de la voir toucher terre et visa tout de suite le Mangemort qui la suivait. La bataille explosa pour de bon.

OOO

Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux qui commençaient à se raréfier de Arthur quand Black revint sur le pont deux heures et demi plus tard. Le poste de pilotage ouvert du yacht n'avait pas été aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait craint – mais, s'il avait fait mauvais, ça aurait pu être désastreux. Il ne savait pas ce que les Aurors avaient fait en bas depuis qu'ils avaient appareillé mais sur le pont, ça avait été plaisant et calme. Il s'était senti bien. La plupart du temps. C'est-à-dire quand il avait réussi à oublier qu'ils s'approchaient d'Azkaban, la prison personnelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les pas de Black avaient été presque silencieux mais cette fois Arthur avait regardé dans sa direction à temps. Il le salua de la tête et l'Auror lui répondit de la même manière, sans réellement y penser. Il remarqua alors que les yeux de Black étaient fixés sur l'horizon, là où Azkaban était à peine visible. Ca pouvait être un effet de la lumière mais Arthur aurait presque juré qu'il avait vu l'autre homme frissonner.

« Nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux miles de l'île » dit-il, juste pour rompre le silence. « Ça ne devrait plus être long. »

« Approchez nous de la côte est si vous pouvez » répondit l'Auror après un moment. « Il y a un quai que nous pourrons utiliser ». Il se retourna vers Arthur, son visage tendu dans la pénombre du pont. « Si nous ne sommes pas revenu dans les deux heures, je veux que vous partiez. La même chose si quelqu'un d'autre que nous s'approche du bateau ».

Arthur avala sa salive. « Compris ». Il regarda ensuite Black qui s'était de nouveau tourné vers la haute mer pour voir apparaître, au-delà de l'eau silencieuse, l'île où il avait été emprisonné pendant cinq ans.

« Vous allez réussir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques. »

Un peu plus loin sur le pont, Arthur vit les Aurors se rassembler en silence, vérifier leur baguette et s'étirer. Leurs yeux à eux aussi fixaient Azkaban qui émergeait lentement de la brume. Arthur pensa brusquement qu'il voyait là les hommes et les femmes qui allaient sauver son fils. _Faites que Bill soit vivant_ pensa-t-il proche du désespoir. _Faîtes qu'il aille bien. _Il osa un autre regard vers Black qui ne le remarqua pas ; l'Auror continuait à laisser son regard dériver sur les eaux, son visage était pâle et tendu alors que visiblement lui revenaient en mémoire les années qu'il avait passées en enfer. Soudain Black baissa les yeux.

« James m'a parlé de votre fils » dit-il doucement à la plus grande surprise d'Arthur. « Et j'ai rencontré trois autres de vos garçons à Poudlard. De chouettes gamins » Black se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. « Nous allons le ramener ».

Arthur avala de nouveau sa salive. Il sentait un nœud monstrueux dans sa gorge. Il aurait pu faire remarquer qu'on ne pouvait jamais prédire l'issue d'une bataille mais le feu dans les yeux de Black l'en empêcha. « Merci. »

Black se contenta d'acquiescer, souriant légèrement. Ses yeux paraissaient toujours hantés mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre que Arthur n'aurait su définir ; quelque chose de l'ordre de la résolution. Il passa un autre moment à regarder Azkaban, puis leva les mains et repoussa ses longs cheveux de son visage pour les réunir en queue de cheval. Une voix venue de derrière eux intervint alors :

« Tu as l'air sérieux » commenta Alice Longdubat. Devant le regard interrogatif de Black elle expliqua : « Ça fait des années que je te connais et je ne t'ai vu attacher tes cheveux que les fois où les choses devenaient sérieuses. »

« Je suis toujours sérieux » (1) Il sourit un peu et Alice gloussa en réponse. « On y va ? »

Son visage se ferma d'un seul coup et pour la première fois, Arthur fut témoin de ce que Bill avait toujours appelé le jeu des masques des Aurors.

« Allons-y »

Arthur les suivit tous les deux des yeux alors qu'ils traversaient le pont et rejoignait les autres Aurors. Il n'avait jamais bien compris ce qui amenait des sorcières et des sorciers à devenir Aurors, à risquer leur vie chaque jour, à combattre des gens qui rêvaient et pouvaient les faire disparaître en une fraction de seconde. Arthur avait comme eux l'envie d'être utile, de participer à la lutte contre Voldemort, mais il avait toujours eu l'impression que les Aurors étaient d'une autre race, d'une race différente. Ils étaient ceux qui prenaient des risques, l'élite. Il comprenait cependant en cet instant ce qui rendait ce boulot important malgré les dangers. Ce n'était pas pour tuer, c'était pour sauver des gens.

OOOO

Les embruns passaient la proue et venaient fouetter les yeux de Sirius mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Son regard restait fixé sur Azkaban, un endroit où il avait séjourné pendant longtemps mais où il avait espéré avec ferveur ne jamais revenir. Il était là aujourd'hui par choix, pourtant, et il pensait à ceux qui étaient encore dans l'enfer qu'il avait connu pendant cinq ans. « Nous arrivons », pensa-t-il silencieusement, et il envoya mentalement ce message par delà les vagues. « On vient vous chercher ».

Ce soir tout serait fini.

Arthur amena le yacht contre le quai et le mit en panne. Sirius pouvait sentir le mélange de magie et de technologie moldue qui maintenait le bateau immobile au milieu des eaux. Ils n'avaient pas utilisé tous les autres gadgets magiques du Leaking Lady parce qu'ils savaient que Voldemort disposait de nombreux capteurs pour repérer ce genre de choses. Si Sirius et James ne se trompaient pas, la technologie moldue – et même le charme Repousse-Moldu – ne devaient pas les déclencher. Ils allaient savoir très vite s'ils avaient eu tort.

Il scruta rapidement les visages des membres de son équipe. Il en connaissait bien un certain nombre, comme Alice qu'il connaissait depuis Poudlard. Il y en avait d'autres qu'il commençait à connaître. Tous les membres de la mission ratée avaient voulu venir, sauf Mucia Coleman qui était toujours à Ste-Magouste à se remettre de sa brève et douloureuse rencontre avec le sortilège de Réduction. Oscar Whitenack, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Hestia Jones étaient de nouveau avec lui. Derek Dawlish, Striker Williamson et Christa Gambledon étaient venus les rejoindre. Sirius ne connaissait pas les trois autres très bien mais il avait passé pas mal de temps avec eux ces quatre derniers jours. Ils étaient suffisamment compétents et décidés pour cette mission. L'expression de leur visage le disait : tendu, ce qui montrait qu'ils mesuraient le danger, mais calme face à l'adversité. Ils étaient prêts.

Avec un bruit sourd, le Leaky Lady vint de coller contre le quai. Sirius posa une main sur le bastingage, prêt à sauter avant le reste de l'équipe quand la voix d'Alice l'arrêta.

« Sirius, ce trou est trop étroit pour chacun de nous » souffla-t-elle calmement, montrant la petite entrée à la gauche de l'évacuation des eaux d'Azkaban – lieu qu'ils avaient prévu d'utiliser comme entrée.

Mais Sirius se contenta de sourire. Le plan était qu'il y aille le premier, qu'il se glisse à l'intérieur sans déclencher aucun des systèmes de protection de l'endroit. Tout usage de la magie allumerait ces protections. Tous le savaient. Ils auraient ainsi raté leur mission dès le départ, sans même avoir élargi l'ouverture.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-il. « Je sais comment faire ».

Sirius bascula par-dessus le bastingage et se reçut accroupi. Une seconde de concentration lui donna sa forme d'Animagus et il s'arrêta un instant pour renifler l'air. Rien. Il ne sentait même pas les Détraqueurs. Ils étaient arrivés au bon moment. Sous la forme de Patmol, il se mit à courir, traversant le sol rocailleux en bondissant. Il fut rapidement devant l'ouverture. Il ralentit, puis précautionneusement, se glissa dans l'ouverture.

Là, il s'arrêta de nouveau et utilisa les sens de Patmol pour écouter et sentir, mais il n'entendit que des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient en permanence des murs et ne sentit que l'odeur familière des eaux usées et de la pourriture. L'eau trouble et la boue lui arrivait à mi-poitrine dans cette forme, ce qui était plutôt désagréable, même si Patmol était un chien de grande taille.

Il se transforma de nouveau et se tourna vers la lourde grille qui fermait le collecteur. C'était assez grand pour que deux hommes forts puissent y tenir et y marcher de front. On pouvait l'ouvrir avec un simple levier qui attendait contre le mur de droite. Sirius s'en empara et le poussa vers le bas rapidement, tout en jetant un sortilège anti-alarme. Le levier, il s'en souvenait, désactivaient les protections pour quinze minutes. On pouvait replacer le sortilège si nécessaire tant qu'on capable de jeter un sort - ce qui n'était pas le cas d'évadés potentiels d'Azkaban. C'était en tout cas la manière dont fonctionnait l'ancien système de sécurité d'Azkaban et Sirius ne voyait aucune raison de croire que Voldemort ait changé un système qui fonctionnait.

Le reste de l'équipe entra calmement dans le collecteur et passa la grille.

Après les avoir compté mentalement, Sirius relâcha le levier. Il se tourna vers ses collègues et leur dit calmement : « N'oubliez pas qu'abaisser le levier vous donne quinze minutes. Une de plus et on est cuit ».

Ils acquiescèrent en silence alors qu'Alice se glissait jusqu'à lui. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais un Animagus ».

« Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu sortir d'ici la première fois ? » Il prit le temps de sourire mais ce sourire parut irréel. Sirius essaya vaillamment d'ignorer le frisson qui parcourut son échine. Azkaban lui donnait la chair de poule. D'une profonde inspiration il balaya son inquiétude. « Très bien. Nous allons opérer comme prévu. Le tunnel dans lequel nous sommes se sépare en deux dans 50 mètres environ. Nous devrons prendre la voie de gauche. N'utilisez aucun moyen d'éclairage magique et restez groupés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre quelqu'un dans le noir. Mettez-vous par deux. Alice, tu fermes la marche. Oscar, tu viens avec moi »

Rapidement chacun rejoignit son partenaire prédéterminé, et chaque paire avança de front en deux lignes qui suivaient les deux cotés du large conduit d'évacuation. Alice Longdubat recula pour se retrouver en queue de file. En temps que deuxième chef de l'équipe, elle allait rester là, sauf si Sirius était touché, et les protéger d'une attaque par l'arrière.

Sirius ne donna pas d'autres ordres mais se dirigea vers le centre du tunnel. Il se déplaçait aussi rapidement qu'il l'osait en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il remarqua qu'Oscar avait du mal à faire pareil. Le jeune Auror se débattait dans la gadoue. Mais quand Sirius le regarda par dessus son épaule, Oscar leva les pouces d'un air confiant et il se concentra sur la mission à accomplir, obligeant ses yeux à scruter l'obscurité. Pour une fois, il se réjouissait d'avoir passé tant d'années dans la cellule mal éclairée d'Azkaban et d'avoir amélioré sa vision nocturne au-delà de ce que pouvait accomplir la plupart des sorciers. Et ceci était bien utile aujourd'hui.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où le tunnel formait un T et prit à gauche, ne jetant qu'un bref regard au couloir de droite. Il avait de plus en plus froid et Sirius pensa qu'ils s'approchaient. La présence des Détraqueurs lui avait toujours donné froid. Mais soudain ce fut plus qu'un frisson. Il eut l'impression de geler, des voix commencèrent à s'immiscer dans son esprit. _Non !_

Sirius se retourna, la baguette à la main, juste à temps pour voir un Détraqueur flotter au fond du tunnel de droite. _Pense à quelque chose de gai_, s'ordonna-t-il désespérément alors que le Détraqueur s'approchait. Des cris remplirent ses oreilles et sa vision commença à se troubler. Il se souvint de douleurs, d'horreurs, des voix coléreuses hurlèrent contre lui. _Quelque chose de gai._

« Expecto Patronum! »

Le patronus d'Oscar repoussa le Détraqueur et Sirius souffla avec difficulté.

« Merci » murmura-t-il.

« Pas de quoi, Chef » répondit doucement Whitenack. « Je vous ai vu vous tendre et j'ai pensé qu'il se passait quelque chose. Vous pouvez sentir ces trucs de très loin, dites-moi ! »

« Les risques du métier » répondit sèchement Sirius. Il retrouvait ses sensations et sa respiration devenait plus régulière. Je ne me laisserai plus surprendre, décida-t-il, plus en colère contre lui-même qu'autre chose. « Continuons ».

« Oui ».

Quinze minutes plus tard, les Aurors avaient finalement atteint le bout du tunnel où les attendait un escalier étroit. Sirius s'avança prudemment, conscient des craquements que faisaient ses pas et ceux des membres de son équipe. Il s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier au moment où Christa Gambledon laissait échapper un petit cri après avoir fait craqué quelque chose d'important sous ses pieds.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda Jones.

« Des os » répondit Sirius, les yeux sur l'escalier. La porte métallique en haut des marches était toujours un peu tordue ce qui semblait dire que personne n'était venu par là depuis son évasion. « C'est ici qu'ils jettent les corps »

Jones et Dawlish verdirent légèrement en entendant cela. Sirius haussa les épaules. L'odeur avait été bien pire quand Patmol s'était traîné dans ce couloir il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il cilla. Il lui semblait que ça faisait des siècles qu'il s'était évadé mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ca ne faisait même pas trois mois. Sirius trembla mais secoua la tête pour se forcer à rester concentré. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se noyer dans ses souvenirs. Il se tourna vers Oscar.

« Reste ici jusqu'à que je te dise que tout va bien »

« Compris »

Sirius se glissa en haut des escaliers, essayant de ne pas marcher sur les endroits qui dans son souvenir craquaient. Mais ses efforts furent vains car il découvrit que les escaliers étaient rouillés et bruyants de bas en haut. Il monta donc le reste des marches le plus vite possible et jeta un sort de Recherche de Magie Noire. Comme il avait limité la portée de la recherche, les résultats furent presque immédiats. Rien.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. La plus grande crainte de Sirius avait été, qu'en entrant dans la prison, ils tombent directement sur un groupe important de Détraqueurs. Mais il semblait que les horaires n'avaient pas changé à Azkaban. La nuit, les Détraqueurs pouvaient aller et venir librement dans les cellules et tourmenter les prisonniers presque jusqu'à les rendre fous – mais jamais au-delà et sans jamais donner de 'Baiser'. Voldemort tenait bien en main ces créatures écœurantes et il semblait bien qu'elles n'osaient pas lui désobéir.

Quittant l'abri de l'encadrement de la porte, Sirius fit signe aux autres de monter. Les Détraqueurs étaient dispersés ou occupés et c'était une bonne chose. Ça voulait dire qu'aucun groupe d'Aurors ne pourrait rencontrer un groupe suffisant pour être dépassé. Sirius pouvait sans arrière-pensées diviser son équipe en petits groupes. Quand ils eurent tous passé la porte, il les conduisit pendant encore cinquante mètres puis se retourna vers eux et dit dans un murmure rapide :

« Il y a quatre groupes de cellules, Alice, Dawlish, Striker et Christa, prenez les deux de droite. Oscar, Kingsley et Jones, suivez-moi. Nous prendrons les deux de gauche. Rappelez-vous que nous avons vingt-sept prisonniers à secourir. Certains ne seront pas capables ou même vont refuser de vous suivre. Revenez ici aussi vite que possible et faites-nous savoir si vous rencontrez des difficultés ».

« C'est comme si c'était fait » murmura Alice, entraînant son équipe avec elle.

Sirius les regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la gauche, vers les cellules de haute sécurité d'Azkaban, vers l'enfer où il avait passé cinq ans de sa vie.

OOOO

« Attention ! »

James plongea pour échapper à un éclair rouge répliqua, lançant un sortilège par dessus son épaule sans regarder.

« Merci ! »

Francine était trop occupée à jeter des sorts pour lui répondre et James roula jusqu'à elle. Il se releva accroupi et cette position lui fit désagréablement penser à Sirius. _N'y pense même pas, James_, s'intima-t-il prudemment. _Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être distrait !_ Il vint au secours de sa collègue. Les Mangemorts étaient à peine plus nombreux que les membres de son équipe. Les Aurors se repliaient avec splendeur mais les choses commençaient à devenir difficiles. La forêt autour du Manoir Malefoy n'était pas si grande et, dans dix minutes, à se rythme là, ils allaient se retrouver sans couverture. A ce moment-là, les Mangemorts allaient commencer à se demander pourquoi les Aurors ne s'étaient pas contentés de transplaner et de se protéger au maximum.

Personne n'avait été blessé pour l'instant même si James avait été salement brûlée sur l'épaule droite – il savait qu'il devrait s'en occuper plus tard. Fort heureusement ça ne l'avait pas gêné suffisamment pour qu'il ait à tenir sa baguette de l'autre main – une mauvaise chose pour une bataille comme celle-là. Ils devaient occuper les Mangemorts suffisamment pour donner du temps à Sirius et aux autres. Retenir Voldemort et ses Mangemorts loin d'Azkaban était déterminant.

« James ! » cria soudain Austen Fenwick, la voix pleine de peur.

Il jeta un Sortilège d'Etouffement en direction de Lucius Malefoy avant de répondre.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est parti ! »

« Qui est blessé ? » Le cœur de James remonta dans sa gorge. Il détestait perdre des gens, il détestait sacrifier ses amis et ses alliés à une cause qui était juste mais qui avait déjà demandé trop de vies ces vingt dernières années.

« Personne ! Voldemort ! Voldemort est parti ! »

OOOOOO

Remus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Savoir qu'un de ses meilleurs amis était à Azkaban alors que l'autre se colletait avec une douzaine de Mangemorts et Voldemort en personne n'aidait pas à trouver la paix et à se reposer. Il se promenait dans Poudlard et dans les cours, sans buts, attendant désespérément des nouvelles. Ce n'était pas la première nuit sans sommeil qu'il passait de sa vie et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Au moins celle-ci était plus justifiée que beaucoup.

Rentrant dans le bâtiment, Remus eut la surprise de voir Sibylle Trelawney assise seule dans la Grande Salle, tournant sans fin une cuiller dans sa tasse de thé. Elle était assise au bout de la table des professeurs, ses yeux immenses perdus dans le vide. Elle ne l'entendit pas approcher.

« Sibylle ? » - demanda-t-il doucement. Elle ne répondit pas et continua de remuer son thé. Puis elle leva lentement sa tasse vers ses lèvres. « Sibylle ? Vous allez bien ? »

Trelawney lâcha la tasse. Elle se brisa mais la femme ne sembla pas le remarquer. Remus n'y prêta aucune attention dès qu'elle se mit à parler, d'une voix dure et éraillée qu'il n'avait jamais entendue que dans la Pensine de Dumbledore.

« Les choix ont été faits. Il est le poison du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa puissance, les Ténèbres ne la comprennent pas. Mais il a choisi et compris. Et il amènera la fin. Une fin marquée par la douleur, le sang et le destin. Lui seul choisira de rester. C'est abandonné qu'il périra et que les Ténèbres s'installeront. Le monde a changé et ce soir le poison du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été désigné. Le choix a été fait. »

OOOOOO

Ca fait froid dans le dos, non ?

OOOOOOO

(1) Encore une bonne vieille blague intraduisible entre « Serious » et « Sirius » qui se prononcent pareil... Et, par conséquent, « tu es sérieux » ou « tu es Sirius » aussi.... Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna... tu te répètes Fénice !

OOOOOOOOO

Le suivant s'appelle _Le choix_ et y'a autant de bataille qu'on peut en espérer... j'ai commencé mais ça m'étonnerait que je poste avant novembre....vacances de toussaint oblige... N'oubliez pas de m'encourager à continuer de traduire !


	37. Le choix

**Promesses tenues**

Personnages :** JKR**

Spoilers : Les cinq tomes, même si Figg est TRES AU

Texte original : La seule, l'unique, la prolixe et incroyable **Robin4**....

Traduction : **Fénice**

Relecture : les incomparables et complémentaires **Alana Chantelune **et ** Alixe.**

**Page de pub pour notre Communauté autour des textes de Robin... **

**Pour ceux qui trouve que je ne vais pas assez vite, hem... et surtout pour ceux qui voudraient mieux comprendre cette histoire...Allez faire un tour...  
**

**Parce que si ce texte, _Promesses tenues,_ est central, les autres le développent, l'enrichissent et lui donne tout son sens...**

**Et pour ceux qui ont l'estomac bien accroché, il y a aussi _Promesses erronées_, traduite par Alana Chantelune. C'est une vision sombre de ce qui se serait passé si James était allé à Azkaban à la place de Bill... Attention c'est classé R parce que c'est pas pour les petits enfants - et d'ailleurs du coup, on a pas pu le mettre dans la communauté... fin de la page de pub.**

RAR

**Crys... **j'espère que tu es encore là... surtout maintenant que je sai que tu es copain avec Coline la rétameuse

**Alixe, Halkumu, Grips, Lazoule... **Bon et bien voilà ce qui se passe après...

**Ryan, Jaelle, Kikou... **la prophétie s'était l'horreur à traduire... au niveau sens, style... alors si tu la trouves obscure...mais après tout c'est ça une prophétie... en fait, oui elle parle bien de trois personnes...

**A tous merci d'être là parce que traduire c'est bien, être lu c'est mieux...**

**  
**

**Chapitre Trente-sept : Le choix.**

Des pas et des murmures réveillèrent Bill. La peur en lui immédiatement s'éveilla mais il la repoussa avec force, s'obligeant à se concentrer sur les faits. L'instant d'après, il roulait sur lui-même à la recherche du trou dans le mur.

« Frank ? »

« Je suis ici petit », murmura la voix éraillée.

« T'as entendu ? »

« Ouais. Ca fait un moment que ça dure » répondit l'autre prisonnier. « Je pense... »

Il y eut un brusque bruit de bagarre et la voix de Frank s'évanouit. Fou d'inquiétude, Bill haussa la voix, dépassant pour la première fois depuis des jours le murmure.

« Frank ? Frank ? Tu es là ? »

La porte de la cellule de Frank s'ouvrit avec un craquement et il tourna la tête brusquement. Son corps d'instinct se rétracta, essayant de se préparer au froid soudain et aux terreurs qui allaient venir mais rien de tel ne se produit. Pas de Détraqueurs, mais un homme, seul, vêtu de robes sombres, se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'étranger s'avança mais Bill le regarda avec suspicion, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette arrivée. Minuit était une heure de visite comme une autre à Azkaban même si les Lestrange et compagnie avaient tendance à préférer le jour.

« Tout va bien petit », dit doucement l'étranger. « Nous sommes venus te chercher. On te ramène à la maison. »

L'inconnu continua d'avancer vers lui et se pencha pour aider Bill à se lever. Le jeune homme vit le blason des Aurors cousu sur ses robes. Il accepta immédiatement la main tendue.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'autre le tira sur ses pieds. « Sirius Black »

« Mais... vous êtes mort ! » Bill sentit sa mâchoire inférieure tomber et il dévisagea l'inconnu, essayant de comprendre s'il était mort, s'il délirait ou s'il subissait toute autre combinaison des deux. Le nom gravé sur le Mur des Héros n'était qu'un souvenir mais il était sûr qu'il avait existé, comme la triste litanie des Aurors tombés pour la Lumière.

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit », répondit Black avec un sourire crispé. « Tu es Bill Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bill acquiesça comme engourdi.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« Oui »

« Alors, allons-y. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ».

Black conduisit Bill vers la porte, sa baguette baissée mais prête à être utilisée. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide dehors, il fit signe à Bill d'avancer et le jeune Auror fut content de pouvoir arriver. Marcher était à la fois douloureux et agréable. D'un coté, il était content simplement de pouvoir le faire et, de l'autre, le faire lui rappelait les traces laissées par les sessions de torture des mois précédents. Sortant de sa cellule de son propre chef pour la première fois, Bill regarda autour de lui, et remarqua trois autres Aurors. L'un d'eux aidait un sorcier meurtri à s'extraire de sa cellule. Frank. Un des Aurors se tourna vers Black.

« Nous avons tous les prisonniers du bout, Sirius », dit calmement Kingsley.Shacklebolt. « Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à revenir sur nos pas jusqu'au point de rencontre. »

« Bien »

Black se retourna et montra le dernier groupe de cellules.

« Surveillez bien cette direction, c'est là qu'habitent les Lestrange. »

« Sirius ? » Le compagnon d'infortune de Bill dévisageait Black avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Il trébucha et le mince Auror qui le soutenait faillit le laisser tomber.

« Hé, Franck » répondit doucement Black. « Alice va être contente de te voir !»

Franck Longdubat cilla. « Tu es mort »

« Presque »

Le sourire de Black illumina son visage mais sans toucher ses yeux – eux continuèrent à étudier tout autour d'eux. Il paraissait plus tendu que les autres Aurors, plus en alerte aussi. Et c'était vers lui qu'ils se tournaient pour savoir quoi faire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » siffla Frank. « A part ce que je vois. »

« La division avait besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse bien Azkaban » répondit l'autre. « C'est moi ».

« Tu as été... » - commença à demander Longdubat, mais un frisson glacé le saisit au même moment que Bill le ressentit. Incapable de parler, Bill lutta pour rester debout et il vit Frank tomber au sol. Black aussi avait l'air de sentir leur influence. Bill entendit des cris dans sa tête.

« Des Détraqueurs ! » arriva à articuler Frank avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, entraînant le mince Auror avec lui. Bill trébucha, heurtant le mur et s'appuyant contre lui de tout son poids. Sa vision trembla, s'assombrissant rapidement. Il distingua malgré toute une douzaine de créatures qui venaient vers eux. Il vit l'une d'elle atteindre Kingsley avant que l'Auror noir puisse lever sa baguette ; le Détraqueur saisit l'Auror par le cou et se penchait sur lui. Black trébucha, tomba presque, et heurta le mur près de Bill. Mais soudain la baguette de l'Auror se dressa et Bill saisit une expression de détermination farouche dans ses traits pâles. La baguette se pointa vers l'ennemi.

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Un énorme aigle argenté s'échappa de la baguette de Black et fonça vers le premier Détraqueur alors que celui-ci tournait le visage de Kingsley vers lui. Le Détraqueur fut projeté en arrière, puis se retourna et s'enfuit, vaincu. Immédiatement, l'aigle s'attaqua aux autres créatures qui arrivaient, plongeant au milieu d'elles et les dispersant. Un instant plus tard, ; la voix d'une sorcière retentit et lança le sortilège de Patronus tout en arrivant en courant derrière eux. Son lion des montagnes rejoignit l'aigle pour poursuivre et chasser les Détraqueurs. La sensation de froid disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Bill cilla et repoussa le mur alors que l'Auror élancé aidait Frank à se relever. Black s'était approché de Kingsley et l'aidait à se remettre sur pied.

« Ça va », dit Kingsley en tremblant.

Black acquiesça, ses yeux étaient perçants.

« Je pense qu'on s'est fait avoir ».

« Moi aussi » répondit une femme.

Bill se tourna légèrement vers elle en se dégageant du mur. Il connaissait Hestia Jones et il était surpris de ne pas avoir reconnu sa voix quand elle avait lancé son Patronus – mais de telles inquiétudes n'étaient pas de saison. Par dessus son épaule, il vit le groupe de prisonniers qu'elle avait dû mener avant de se lancer à la rencontre des Détraqueurs.

« Tu es arrivée à pic » commenta l'Auror qui soutenait Frank. Bill reconnut soudain le jeune homme élancé comme Oscar Whitenack. Il avait été l'étudiant de Frank.

« Pas tant que ça », répondit-elle avec hésitation. Ses yeux étaient sur Black mais celui-ci regardait Frank.

« Je pense », dit lentement ce dernier, « que vous allez devoir sacrifier les prisonniers qui ne peuvent pas se déplacer seuls. »

Bill laissa échapper un cri : « Frank !»

« Impossible », les interrompit Black avec un regard furieux. Il marcha droit sur Longdubat et regarda l'homme diminué droit dans les yeux. « Je ne laisserai personne à Azkaban. Je sais trop comment est cet endroit » Il lui tendit sa baguette. « Prends-la et fais-le ».

Frank regarda la baguette avec hésitation.

« Je vais tenir une heure si on a de la chance », prévint-il Black. « Ma jambe gauche est cassée. Je n'irai pas très loin sans un sortilège de Soin Rapide et je refuse de ralentir qui que ce soit ! »

« Si nous restons ici plus d'une heure, nous serons tous morts de toute façons. »

Avec un soupir, Frank prit la baguette et la pointa vers lui. « Brevisalvum Mali. »

Bill sentit ses sourcils se soulever quand son ami lança le sortilège. Il se souvenait – oh très clairement – avoir appris le sortilège de Soin Rapide des Aurors. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Alastor Maugrey lui répéter en loin long et en large de ne pas l'utiliser sauf en cas de vraie urgence. _Et bien si ce n'est pas une urgence, je ne sais pas ce qui en serait une_, pensa Bill intérieurement.

En regardant Frank, il comprit que la douleur avait peu baissé, si elle l'avait fait. Pourtant l'homme se redressa et fut capable de se tenir debout tout seul. Bill savait que le sortilège ne durerait pas longtemps et que les dommages causés pourraient être plus douloureux encore quand il disparaîtrait. Mais dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ça paraissait une amélioration.

« Merci » dit Frank à Black.

« Pas de quoi. Allons... »

Un éclair de lumière rouge passa au dessus de leurs têtes, manquant de peu le mince Auror qui avait soutenu Frank quelques instants auparavant.

« Baissez-vous ! » cria Hestia et les six Aurors, les jeunes comme les anciens, plongèrent au sol et cherchèrent refuge contre les murs de la prison. Pendant un instant, Bill songea à retourner dans sa cellule mais il décida de risquer plutôt le tout pour le tout au grand jour. _Je n'y retournerai que de force._

« Les Lestrange », siffla Frank à la droite de Bill et la haine dans sa voix était claire. Bill comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Stupefix ! »

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de leur coté et soudain Bill vit un de leurs sombres assaillants tomber. Il entendit ensuite la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange :

« Oh ! Est-ce bien toi cousin ? » - se moqua-t-elle. « Tu a été assez bête pour revenir à Azkaban ? J'espère que tu sais que tu n'en repartiras pas cette fois ! » Elle bloqua avec facilité un sortilège lancé par Kingsley et le bouclier d'Hestia s'évapora sous la force de l'attaque de Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Nox Omni », souffla Black et, soudain, toutes les lumières du couloir s'éteignirent. Ils furent plongés dans le noir. Bill crut entendre quelqu'un de leur coté jurer avec colère.

« Tu crois que tu peux te cacher, Sirius ? » demanda Bellatrix en riant. « Mes les ténèbres sont mes amis ! Avada Kedavra! »

Des jets de lumière verte passèrent bien au dessus de la tête de Bill, heurtant le mur et envoyant des éclats de métal dans tous les sens. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit un gong, grave comme le tonnerre, se répercuter dans la prison. Avec un sursaut, Bill comprit que ça devait être le signal d'alerte pour l'équipe de secours.

« C'est ce que tu peux faire de mieux ? » cria Black en réponse aux quolibets de Bellatrix mais elle rit.

« Tu appelles tes amis, Sirius ? Et moi qui pensais que tu allais être un homme et te battre contre moi ! » Elle rit encore et son rire fit frémir Bill. Quelque part à sa gauche, il entendit un mouvement mais Bellatrix n'en avait pas fini.

« Lumos », siffla-t-elle tout bas et Bill entrevit sa silhouette fantomatique juste avant que sa baguette se pointe sur celle accroupie de Black. « Ava... »

« Everbero ! » Il avait clairement attendu qu'elle se révèle à lui car son sortilège de combat toucha Bellatrix en pleine poitrine et l'envoya voler dans les airs. Elle s'écrasa contre un mur et resta immobile.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Sa baguette vola dans la main de Black et tout redevint noir en même temps que le sortilège de Bellatrix se terminait. Une seconde plus tard, la lumière des couloirs revint par l'action d'un sortilège de Black. L'Auror se tourna immédiatement vers Frank qui secoua la tête. « Donne-la à Bill », dit-il faiblement. Il avait toujours mal et ça se voyait.

« Attrape !» Bill se saisit lestement de la baguette envoyée la retourna dans ses mains. C'était une impression bizarre, très différente de sa propre baguette et peu plaisante. Mais ça irait pour l'instant. Il devrait juste se rappeler de ne rien faire de trop compliqué avec.

« Merci »

Black lui fit un signe de tête. « Tout le monde va bien ? » Un choeur de réponses affirmatives accueillit sa question et les Aurors comme les prisonniers se levèrent. « Bien. Sortons d'ici avant que quelque chose d'autre..."

« Attention », cria Hestia en se retournant d'un bond dans la direction d'où venaient les autres prisonniers. D'instinct, Bill leva et tourna sa baguette dans la même direction. Il réussit au dernier moment à ravaler le sortilège d'assommoir qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant les arrivants. Alice Longdubat menait vers eux un nouveau groupe de prisonniers. Le soulagement ramena la chaleur dans la voix d'Hestia.

« Alice ! »

Les yeux bruns perçants de l'autre Longdubat se posèrent sur les deux Lestrange inconscients.

« Je vois que vous avez été occupés », commenta-t-elle.

« Un peu », grommela Kingsley.

Alice avait rejoint son mari et Bill détourna les yeux pour leur laisser le loisir de s'étreindre librement. Mais le temps pressait et Black la questionna quelques secondes plus tard.

« T'en as trouvé combien ? » demanda-t-il à Alice.

« Quinze », répondit-elle immédiatement, sans s'éloigner de Frank. Bill remarqua que son compagnon semblait avoir rajeuni et que la détermination se mélangeait maintenant à la joie sur son visage. « Nous avons rencontré Rabastan Lestrange en chemin mais il ne devrait pas nous embêter avant longtemps »

« Bien », répondit Black. Ses yeux scrutaient toujours le corridor. « Nous en avons trouvé douze. Nous avons donc tout le monde. Jones, Alice, prenez l'arrière garde. Bill, Oscar, venez avec moi. Les autres, restez groupés. »

Ils parcoururent le corridor aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient – ce qui malheureusement n'était pas très rapide. Des blessures diverses ralentissaient les prisonniers et Bill vit certains en aider d'autres alors que les Aurors alternaient entre leur prêter main forte et s'assurer que le voie était libre.

Remonter la première ligne de cellules de sécurité sembla prendre l'éternité mais finalement le groupe mal assuré atteint ce premier objectif et longea la série de salles d'interrogation que Bill avait eu trop souvent l'occasion de voir.

En marchant à la gauche de Black, il pouvait voir sa propre grimace se refléter sur le visage de l'Auror. Il se demanda si Black avait vraiment été le prisonnier de Voldemort à un moment. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment de demander. Il se contenta donc d'un « Où allons nous ? »

« Les égouts », répondit Whitenack à la droite de Black. « L'entrée et juste au prochain embranchement. Les tuyaux débouchent sur le quai où un bateau nous attend ».

La liberté. L'idée était presque trop plaisante, et Bill commença par penser que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination lorsqu'un vent glacial frappa le groupe alors qu'ils approchaient de l'embranchement final.

Black se figea et tendit le bras pour les forcer à s'arrêter. Ses épaules se tendirent et sa baguette restait immobile à son coté. Un frisson terrible parcouru l'échine de Bill.

Ils étaient coincés.

Bill eut l'impression curieuse qu'il savait ce qui se trouvait derrière le tournant du couloir. Et cette chose se tenait entre eux et la liberté.

Oscar demanda d'une voix blanche : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Black cilla. « Voldemort. »

« Impossible. »

« Je le sens, c'est lui. Il est là ». Il cilla de nouveau et soudain sa baguette se dressa.

« Courrez »

Sirius Black s'avança au-delà du tournant.

OOO

Le calme qui le saisit lui parut étranger. Il ressentait un calme surnaturel pour quelqu'un qui allait au devant de sa propre mort. Le temps sembla s'allonger et les mouvements ralentir. Chacun de ses pas durait une vie entière, comme si le destin lui donnait toutes les chances de réaliser combien ce qu'il faisait était stupide. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait choisi. Le temps reprit sa coure normale et son cœur battit faiblement dans ses tympans, d'un rythme régulier et calme. Il était prêt.

Sirius dépassa le tournant. Il sentit sa robe s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, plaquée par le vent artificiel. Mais il ne quitta pas des yeux la silhouette mince qui se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres, sa robe noire et ses yeux rouges malveillants. Une longue main blanche pointa une baguette dans sa direction mais aucun sort n'en sortit.

« Sirius Black. Je me disais que ça pouvait être toi ».

C'était la première et la seule unique fois qu'il pouvait faire face aux Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un égal. Sirius réussit cependant à parler d'une voix plus calme que les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Bien plus calme qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il était curieusement en paix avec lui-même. Il avait choisi.

« Voldemort».

Battements de cœur.

« Avada Ke... »

Il l'avait su avant que la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se pointe en avant. Il savait que ça devait venir. Sirius plongea de coté, envoyant un morceau du mur le plus proche voler en direction de Voldemort. Celui-ci l'écarta d'un simple battement de sa baguette.

De la même manière, Sirius bloqua le contre-sort qui arrivait. Il vit les yeux rouges se froncer dangereusement et un nouveau jet de lumière verte fit vibrer l'air. Mais Sirius était déjà en mouvement et d'un geste de sa baguette il libéra une porte de ses gonds ; le sortilège assassin fit exploser la porte et mit le feu au sol entre Sirius et Voldemort, ajoutant une lumière féerique à l'affrontement.

C'est alors que le duel commença pour de bon. Sirius n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il laissa les réponses inscrites en lui par des années d'entraînement mener son corps et son esprit. Des éclairs lumineux embrasèrent l'air, se croisant et se renvoyant les uns les autres. Loin derrière lui, Sirius étendait des cris et il pensa que ça provenait de ses compagnons mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en assurer. Il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur les réactions de Voldemort. Il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait presque toujours deviner quel allait être son prochain sortilège. Ça n'avait rien d'un processus conscient – son instinct semblait inscrire en lui les réponses.

Mais cette perception n'était pas parfaite et Sirius fut touché par un sortilège Doloris de Voldemort au moment même où son sortilège de combat touchait le mage noir. Sirius fut projeté en arrière et hurla. Il heurta le mur à quelques centimètres des pieds d'un Bill Weasley médusé. Mais il eut le plaisir de voir que Voldemort lui aussi était tombé, même si ce n'était que pour un instant. Cette chute brisa le sortilège de torture. Sirius en profita pour rouler loin de lui et se relever dans son habituelle posture accroupie de combat.

« Cadovallum ! » - murmura-t-il mais un simple geste de la baguette de Voldemort suffit à dévier le sortilège vers le haut, faisant tomber un énorme morceau du plafond du couloir sur le sol dans un crash retentissant. Sirius lança immédiatement un Sortilège d'Assommoir, espérant que, forcé d'éviter les pierres qui tombaient, son opposant serait plus distrait. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance et il manqua de peu d'être touché par un nouveau sortilège Doloris.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort conjura un gigantesque serpent noir qui se jeta sur Sirius, semblant vouloir l'avaler tout entier. Un rapide sortilège d'Incinération fit voler le serpent en flammes. Mais cela avait pris des secondes trop précieuses et un sortilège Briseur d'Os traversa les boucliers que Sirius avait négligés. Manquant d'air, il se plia en deux, sentant ses côtes craquer et se briser. Il eut à peine le temps de rouler de côté avant qu'un autre jet de lumière verte remplisse l'espace qu'il occupait la seconde précédente). Sans s'arrêter, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'abandonner à la douleur, Sirius leva sa baguette. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser ou de réagir. Il n'avait même pas le temps de respirer. Il n'avait que celui d'agir.

Le couloir qui séparait ses compagnons de l'évasion devenait la scène d'un spectacle lumineux. Les sorts remplissaient l'air ; Sirius bloqua certains par instinct et évita les autres. La fumée tournoyait autour d'eux, rendant le duel complètement irréel. Sirius arrêta un sortilège d'Entrave et arracha une nouvelle porte de ses gonds pour l'envoyer sur Voldemort. La porte prit feu immédiatement mais Sirius était déjà sorti de sa trajectoire, anticipant le sortilège de Mort avant qu'il ne soit lancé. Le mur derrière Sirius explosa et il entendit quelqu'un hurler.

Il agita rapidement sa baguette et une petite tornade emprisonna Voldemort, le soulevant et le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Mais la réponse de Voldemort ne se fit pas attendre et ce fut bientôt Sirius qui fut lancé dans les airs. Il revint au sol et s'écrasa, sa tête heurtant le béton. Son instinct lui permit de rouler sur lui-même juste à temps pour échapper à un nouveau sortilège Endoloris. Il se releva accroupi. Il voyait des étoiles mais il lança un nouveau bouclier qui intercepta le sort suivant de Voldemort ; alors Sirius sauta sur ses pieds, agissant de pur instinct, oubliant toutes les lois et règles qu'il avait pu apprendre, oubliant même tout sens commun.

« Imperio ! "

« Imperio ! »

Ils lancèrent leurs sortilèges au même moment. Sirius vit Voldemort trébucher au moment où il faisait un pas en arrière, luttant contre la soudaine vague de magie qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Le chaud et le froid tour à tour s'emparèrent de lui son corps et Azkaban disparut alors qu'il était pris dans une bataille de volontés. Il pouvait sentir Voldemort lutter contre son emprise et entendre, au même moment, une petite voix insistante lui dire de jeter sa baguette et de se rendre.

Tout était flou. Il ne pouvait plus voir, il ne pouvait plus sentir ou entendre autre chose que le battement de la volonté de Voldemort et la puissance magique assaillir ses défenses comme un bélier. L'importance du monde extérieur s'effaça devant un étrange sentiment de paix. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'en occuper, il n'avait plus besoin de penser.

Mais il connaissait bien ce terrain-là. Il y avait déjà été. Sirius se battit, se frayant un passage dans le lien qui unissait leurs deux volontés et essaya d'obliger le Seigneur des Ténèbres à relâcher son emprise. Il avait un avantage aujourd'hui et il le savait. Sirius ne pensait pas que quiconque ait jamais osé lancer un Imperium à Voldemort. Et, à ce moment indéterminé entre défaite et victoire, Sirius avait appris depuis longtemps à s'accrocher à son âme. Les sortilèges les liaient l'un à l'autre. ; ce n'était plus la puissance qui importait mais la volonté.

Voldemort était très fort. La douleur l'envahit quand leurs volontés se heurtèrent. Il rendit coup pour coup, juste pour voir ce qui se passerait. La colère qui lui répondit fut si énorme qu'elle brûlait et Sirius faillit perdre prise. Un vide chaud le remplit et il tenta de le repousser, luttant contre le sentiment croissant de défaite et de désespoir. Le caractère sans issue de la situation se renforça et il put sentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres commencer à savourer le plaisir de la victoire.

_Non!_

Centimètre par centimètre, Sirius s'arracha à la défaite. La colère de se meurtrissait son cerveau mais il luttait. Il ne perdrait pas. Il ne lâcherait pas son emprise. Il tira sur des réserves qu'il ignorait avoir. Le lien entre eux se renforça de manière effrayante. Sirius avait l'impression que s'il faisait simplement un pas en avant, il pourrait voir dans l'âme tortueuse de Voldemort et, soudain, il réalisa que le Seigneur des Ténèbre avait maintenant la même opportunité. Il se concentra, réunit toute la force qui lui restait et essaya de se libérer du lien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

On était au-delà du danger et de la bravoure. On entrait dans le mortel. Il ne pouvait pas se passer plus que des secondes avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que signifiait le lien, et Sirius doutait que sa psyché déjà endommagée pourrait résister à une telle pression.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout devint noir.

On était au-delà du danger et de la bravoure. On entrait dans le mortel. Il ne pouvait pas se passer plus que des secondes avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que signifiait le lien, et Sirius doutait que sa psyché déjà endommagée pourrait résister à une telle pression.

OOOO

« Enervatum ! »

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il cilla devant la luminosité soudain. La ligne lumineuse qui avait formé une barrière entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait de scintiller à quelques mètres de lui. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, de des gens passèrent près de lui. Sirius leva la tête et rencontra le regard de Kingsley Shackelbolt.Shacklebolt. Il se leva rapidement sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui.aux alentours. La moitié au moins des prisonniers qu'ils étaient venus chercher formait un cercle autour de lui, jetant des regards inquiets à Sirius qui était allongé à leurs pieds. Il regarda Kingsley, et essaya de dissiper le brouillard qui résistait dans son esprit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous vous avons assommés tous les deux » répondit l'Auror. « C'est la seule moyen que nous avons trouvé pour briser les deux sortilèges en même temps. »

« Voldemort ? »

Quelqu'un derrière lui gémit dans l'obscurité en l'entendant prononcer le nom du Seigneur de Ténèbres.

« Toujours inconscient. Nous essayons de trouver comment... »

Boum !

Des morceaux de roches plurent sur leurs têtes et Alice Longdubat cria. « On nous attaque ! »

Sirius sauta sur ses pieds alors que des morceaux plus gros tombaient du plafond. Le sol trembla de façon insistante sous ses pieds lorsqu'il se baissa pour ramasser sa baguette qui étai tombé quand il avait été assommé. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à sa tête qui lui faisait encore mal.

« Emmène-les », cria-t-il à Kingsley par-delà le vacarme croissant. Des étincelles et des sortilèges volaient au-dessus de l'endroit où Alice et ses compagnons s'étaient réfugiés. « On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

Il s'élança ver la porte et la foule des prisonniers et des Aurors s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Au moment où il atteignait la porte de métal rouillée, il remarqua qu'elle était fermée et une crainte glacée s'insinua dans son ventre. _Ne sois pas stupide_, se morigéna-t-il. _Alice a dû la fermer derrière elle !_

Sans plus réfléchir, il l'ouvrit violemment pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un très surpris Severus Rogue.

_« _Incendio ! » - cria Rogue, et Sirius s'écroula contre le mur derrière lui, sentant la brûlure du sortilège qui venait de lui déchirer l'épaule gauche. Il enfonça sa baguette dans l'ouverture.

« Stupefix ! »

Il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier que le sort avait touché son but; il claqua la porte et se remit sur ses pieds aussi vite que possible. « Collaporta! » - ajouta Sirius pour sceller la porte. Il fit signe aux autres de battre en retraite. Son esprit bouillait. « On peut pas passer par là ! »

Un cri de douleur et un violent éclair arrivèrent de l'autre bout du couloir qui mesurait environ 50 mètres. Sirius jetait des regards affolés autour de lui, à la recherche d'une issue. Mais il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. Les Mangemort n'avaient pu découvrir le passage souterrain que par chance. Il n'en avait parlé à personne à part James, avant d'en informer les Aurors à bord du Leaking Lady. Mais la question importait peu. Ils allaient se faire tuer dans ce couloir. Ils étaient piégés.

« Kingsley! Bill! Oscar! » - cria-t-il, faisant un signe aux trois Aurors les plus proches. En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas songer songé faire appel à un prisonnier mais Weasley avait une baguette et ça suffisait.

« Le plafond ! Crevez-moi le plafond! »

« Pourquoi ? » cria Oscar.

« Faites-le !» cria Sirius, désignant de sa baguette le plafond de pierres et envoyant du même geste le sortilège le plus destructeur auquel il avait pu penser. Ses efforts précédents visant à faire s'écrouler le murs sur se Voldemort l'avaient affaibli, mais et Azkaban était une bâtisse solide. Les autres suivirent son exemple, envoyant des sorts droits dans le plafond. Le sol trembla une nouvelle fois.

Grondements

Craquements

« Attentions » cria Bill, et Sirius eut à peine le temps de lancer un bouclier pour protéger les prisonniers des pierres qui se mirent à tomber. Il senti d'autres boucliers venir renforcer le sien et soudain, les tirs cessèrent. Il entendit des sorts ébranler la porte qu'il venait de sceller. Le temps était compté.

« Commence à faire léviter les prisonniers sur le toit", ordonna-t-il à Kingsley. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Alice, Jones, Dawlish, Striker et Christa qui se battaient avec un autre groupe de Mangemorts. Sirius les avait à peine rejoints qu'il dut plonger pour échapper à un éclair rouge qui aurait pu lui couper la tête.

Il aperçut une demi douzaine de Mangemorts par-delà l'éphémère barricade que les Aurors avaient crée à partir de portes, de pierres et de fragments de métal.

« Ça se présente comment ? »

« Très mal ! » - répondit Alice, se levant brusquement pour lancer un Sortilège d'Assommoir à un Mangemort qui s'avançait. Il plongea sur sa droite et elle le manqua. Les deux Aurors se baissèrent promptement derrière la barrière.

« On ne va pas tenir très longtemps ! »

« De qui peux-tu te passer ? » Sirius n'aimait avoir à demander ça mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

« Dawlish ! » cria-t-elle immédiatement, tendant le bras pour attraper l'épaule de l'autre Auror de sa main gauche. « Va à l'arrière avec Sirius! »

« De qui peux-tu te passer ? » Sirius n'aimait avoir à demander ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Il la remercia d'un petit signe de tête et prit un contact visuel avec « Dawlish. Ils coururent tous les deux vers le centre de l'autre couloir où Kingsley, Oscar et Bill faisaient léviter les prisonniers, un ou deux à la fois. Malheureusement, léviter de grandes et lourdes choses étaient un travail fatiguant et tous les trois avaient l'air épuisés. Bill en particulier, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Sirius et Dawlish vinrent les aider. ! » cria-t-elle immédiatement, tendant le bras pour attraper l'épaule de l'autre Auror de sa main gauche. « Va à l'arrière avec Sirius! »

Il la remercia d'un petit signe de tête et prit un contact visuel avec Dawlish. Ils coururent tous les deux vers le centre de l'autre couloir où Kingsley, Oscar et Bill faisaient léviter les prisonniers, un ou deux à la fois. Malheureusement, léviter de grandes et lourdes charges étaient un travail fatiguant et tous les trois avaient l'air épuisés. Bill en particulier, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Sirius et Dawlish vinrent les aider.

"Oscar!" ordonna Sirius. "Hisse-toi là haut et surveille. Crie si tu vois quelque chose ! »

Le jeune Auror acquiesça et s'envola au travers du trou irrégulier qui crevait le plafond pour rejoindre la douzaine de prisonniers qui étaient déjà en là-haut. Quelqu'un dans le groupe d'Alice hurla de douleur et Sirius pensa que c'était Christa. Ils redoublèrent leurs efforts. Sirius sentit l'épuisement le gagner après quelques minutes mais il l'ignora et il vit que les autres faisaient de même. Enfin, les deux derniers prisonniers traversèrent le plafond et Sirius se tourna pour appeler l'autre équipe.

« Alice ! » cria Sirius. "Repliez-vous!"

La réaction fut immédiate et il fut heureux de compter quatre silhouettes revenir vers lui tout en continuant de lancer des sorts. Christa avait l'air de devoir tirer sa jambe droit'droite derrière elle et le vissage de Striker était couvert de sang. Mais ils pouvaient tous marcher.

Sirius et les autres leur offrirent leur aide et envoyèrent des sortilèges par-dessus la tête de leurs compagnons pour ralentir l'ennemi le plus possible. Un Mangemort tomba, le sortilège d'un autre rata Alice mais toucha Kingsley. L'Auror noir cria de douleur et vacilla mais Bill, malgré son épuisement, le rattrapa et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre.

Alice et les autres les rejoignirent au moment où la lourde porte de métal s'ouvrait violemment pour laisser passer de nouveau Mangemorts.

« Attention ! » cria Dawlish, tirant Sirius hors de la trajectoire d'un Sortilège de Mort. Il n'avait pas le temps de le remercier.

« Allez sur le toit », ordonna Sirius.

Christa et Striker passèrent les premiers. La doctrine des Aurors était d'évacuer les personnes les plus blessées d'abord. Avec leur aide, Kingsley passa l'ouverture mais, à sa gauche, Bill désigna la silhouette de Voldemort qui commençait à s'étirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? »

« Laisse-le. »

Ils n'avaient pas le temps. La guerre aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas mettre en péril autant de vies en essayant de capturer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à reconsidérer cette décision, Rogue s'élança et éloigna Voldemort. Un autre sortilège manqua Jones de peu mais les cinq derniers Aurors s'élevèrent grâce aux efforts de leurs camarades et furent bientôt hors de danger.

Sirius atterrit sur le toit avec un bruit sourd. Ça lui prit un moment pour se relever mais il obligea son esprit à dépasser la fatigue et la douleur et il se hissa sur ses pieds. Ses Aurors s'éloignaient du trou et les prisonniers étaient déjà à une distance de sécurité. Oscar et Christa étaient avec eux. Il remarqua les sortilèges que les Mangemorts envoyaient au hasard d'en dessous. Mais Kingsley et Jones leur répondaient et couvraient ainsi la progression des autres.

Les Aurors se déployèrent, sondant le sol autour du complexe de la prison à la recherche de pièges. Le chemin paraissait libre mais Sirius savait que ça ne pourra pas durer. Bien assez tôt des Mangemorts sortiraient et, à moins qu'ils aient réussi à contacter Arthur avant cela, ils seraient perdus. Mais, au moment où il arrivait à cette conclusion morbide, un énorme jet d'eau les toucha tous. Sirius leva les yeux et sourit.

Le Leaky Lady descendait du ciel, dégoulinant d'eau de mer sur les prisonniers et les Aurors assemblés. Et malgré le froid, c'était une des expériences les plus agréable que Sirius n'ait jamais connu. Lentement, le Lady descendit, pour s'arrêter au niveau du toit de la prison. Sa passerelle d'embarquement toucha le sol pour leur permettre de monter.

« Oui ! » cria Oscar Whitenack de triomphe et l'expression du jeune sorcier apprit à Sirius que c'était lui qui avait fait signe à Arthur Weasley. Il tendit la main pour lui frapper l'épaule. « Bon travail ! »

Alice envoyait déjà des prisonniers à bord; ceux qui en étaient en capable sautaient l'espace qui séparait le toit du Leaky Lady. Sirius tourna la tête lentement pour jeter un dernier regard et vérifier que personne ne s'approchait. Aucun Mangemort n'était visible. A sa droite, il étendit un craquement sec et le toit trembla, faisant tomber plusieurs prisonniers. Le bouclier qui protégeait le trou avait craqué mais Sirius rit. C'était trop tard.

Il sauta le dernier sur le Leaky Lady et traversa le pont alors que le yacht s'éloignait de la prison. Alors qu'ils reprenaient de l'altitude, Sirius remarqua plusieurs silhouettes qui sortaient du complexe et il reconnut celui qui les menait.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher », remarqua Sirius avec légèreté alors qu'il rejoignait Arthur. « Il est un peu en colère contre nous aujourd'hui ».

Arthur lui rendit son sourire. « C'est sûr ».

Alors que le Leaky Lady s'élevait plus haut dans le ciel, une impulsion soudaine s'empara de Sirius. Il se pencha au-delà du bastingage et salua joyeusement Voldemort de la main.

OOO

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle "La spirale du changement" et traite des conséquences de cette petite équipée, avec en prime des visions, des craintes et des résolutions... Dès que je peux... promis...


	38. La spirale du changement

**Promesses tenues**

Personnages :** JKR**

Spoilers : Les cinq tomes, même si Figg est TRES A.U.

Texte original : La seule, l'unique, la prolixe et incroyable **Robin4**....

Traduction : **Fénice**

Relecture : les incomparables et complémentaires **Alana Chantelune **et **Alixe.**

**Fait partie de la Communauté _French Robin Univers_**

Bonjour _Madame_ **Crys...** D'accord avec toi, une belle occasion manquée d'en finir avec Voldie...

En fait, **Coline **devait parler de **Chris** _Ce baratineur de Charme_ – qui du coup a laissé une review... Salut !

Bienvenu(e)s aussi à **Faby-Fan**, **Eiwas...** c'est le moment de vous faire connaître, il reste deux chapitres !

**Alixe**... moi je crois pas que Rogue soit le traître... juste un agent double... Remarque qu'il a sauvé Voldie... Tu me croiras si tu veux mais 34 chapitres de _Promises Remembered_ plus tard, je ne crois pas qu'on sache... c'est le coté horripilant de Robin parfois...

**Eriol...** Pas beaucoup de dialogues dans celui-là non plus...

Merci aux fans : **Koyomi-San**, **Skyblack**... qu'oublient jamais de soutenir

**Ryan...** Une explication de la prophétie dans CE chapitre... Mais même **Alana Chantelune** continue de la trouver obscure en VO comme en VF... Mais c'est le propre d'une _bonne_ prophétie, non ?

**

* * *

Chapitre Trente-huit : La spirale du changement**

Un petit disque argenté sortit du bout de la baguette de Sirius alors que le _Leaky Lady_ traversait les nuages. Le disque partit à grande vitesse et disparut très rapidement en direction de Poudlard qui était aussi leur destination. Alors qu'ils planifiaient le raid sur Azkaban, ils avaient passé pas mal de temps à réfléchir à où devait arriver le _Leaky Lady_ sans attirer l'attention des Moldus. Mais le choix final relevait aussi de questions de sécurité. Bien que l'école soit située loin du Ministère comme de Sainte-Mangouste, c'était un bon point de rencontre pour les prisonniers et leur famille. Certains membres du Ministère avaient essayé d'imposer un long examen de chaque prisonnier pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne soit sous l'Imperium, mais Dumbledore lui-même avait repoussé cette idée en déclarant que de telles choses pourraient attendre. La liberté était le plus important.

Des voix joyeuses montaient jusqu'au pont où Sirius et Arthur se tenaient seuls. LàAu-dessous d'eux, ses les Aurors apposaient des sorts curatifs aux anciens prisonniers. Tous les Aurors apprenaient des rudiments de premiers soins d'urgence pendant leur formation de base. Les blessures les plus graves, comme celle d e Frank Longdubat, devraient attendre de les soins de Sainte-Mangouste ou de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais ils soignaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient soigner. Malgré la vitesse à laquelle le Leaky Lady volait dans le ciel, la le voyage jusqu'en Ecosse allait bien encore prendre une heure – et une heure était bonne à prendre.

Des pas lui firent jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et Sirius sourit. Soit Arthur n'avait pas entendu, soit il ne voulait pas quitter la route des yeux. Sirius alla jusqu'à lui et dit doucement : « Je vais prendre la barre pendant quelques minutes »

« Quoi ? » L'attention d'Arthur était tout entière au contrôle du Leaky Lady et visiblement, il ne faisait attention à rien d'autres.

« Retournez-vous » Il sourit en poussant Arthur.

Bill attendait.

Sirius se détourna pour permettre au vieil homme et à son fils de se retrouver. Très poliment, il prétendit ne pas voir les larmes qui ruisselaient sur leurs deux visages. Il pouvait maintenant entendre leurs voix tranquilles et heureuses. Sans même y réfléchir, Sirius leva un bras et libéra ses cheveux. Généralement, il ne prenait pas la peine de les attacher sauf dans les moments où il savait qu'il ne pouvait de permettre d'être distrait par des cheveux dans ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, il avait pensé que c'était un jour de ce type.

Il secoua la tête. Tôt ou tard, il devrait penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais pas maintenant. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

Pendant un long moment, il se tint immobile, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses robes et ses cheveux alors qu'il contemplait la noirceur du petit matin. L'aurore allait bientôt s'imposer, juste quand ils allaient arriver à Poudlard. Et c'était bien. Sirius savoura ce court moment de paix et de liberté. Ça n'allait pas durer, il le savait. Mais pour l'instant, il se détendait. Il pouvait être libre. Peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Arthur parla juste au bon moment pour sortir Sirius de ses pensées qui s'assombrissaient.

« Merci », dit-il très doucement.

L'Auror sourit. « Je m'en vais, je vous laisse discuter »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé » commença Bill mais Sirius secoua la tête.

« Ça ne me dérange pas » répondit-il et il partit du pont. En passant devant l'échelle coupée qui menait en bas, des bribes de conversations joyeuses vinrent jusqu'à lui mais Sirius résista à l'envie de descendre et de partager la victoire. Il savait que les autres l'accueilleraient bien mais il ne voulait pas devoir faire face aux inévitables réactions. Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre aux questions. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même les réponses.

Sirius soupira et avança jusqu'à la poupe. Ses pas résonnaient calmement sur le pont de bois durci. Quand il atteint l'arrière du Lucky Lady, il attrapa le bastingage et se pencha en avant, goûtant le vent qu'ils créaient en se déplaçant. Le vent ne posait pas de question. Il ne voulait pas de réponse. Silencieux et puissant, il lui donnait un autre moment de paix. Mais le calme ne pouvait pas durer.

Il avait affronté Voldemort.

L'idée était suffisante pour le faire frissonner mais pourtant Sirius se sentait curieusement en paix avec ce qu'il avait fait. De retour à Azkaban, il avait fait un choix conscient – non, il n'avait pas examiné toutes les possibilités ou toutes les conséquences mais il les connaissait tout autant quand il avait choisi. Il avait décidé de dépasser ce tournant et de s'opposer au plus dangereux mage noir de toute l'histoire. S'était-il attendu à mourir ? Même lui l'ignorait. A ce moment là, il avait seulement su que quelqu'un devait le faire. Alors il l'avait fait.

Et le fait qu'il soit toujours en vit vie le surprenait lui-même. Sirius ferma les yeux et se souvint. Il avait presque pu sentir les mouvements de Voldemort. Il avait presque pu prédire ce qu'il allait faire. C'était comme s'il avait vu au travers des yeux de _Voldemort_ jusque assez longtemps pour savoir quel sort il allait lancer. Une partie au plus profond de lui, au plus profond de son instinct, avait su.

C'est alors qu'il s'était opposé directement à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il avait aussi survécu à cela. Que ce serait-il passé si Kingsley et les autres ne le avaient pas assommés l'un et l'autre ? Sirius n'en avait rien mais il savait qu'il s'était dressé devant l'horreur qui hantait ses cauchemars et qu'il n'avait pas failli. Il ne s'était pas brisé, il n'avait pas hésité. D'une certaine façon, il avait découvert les profondeurs d'une force et d'une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant utilisées consciemment. Et c'était cela qui l'avait sauvé. Rétrospectivement, Sirius supposait que la force dont il s'était servi était la même que celle qui lui avait permis de survivre à Azkaban, mais cela lui semblait en même temps différent.

Quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était pas sûr de avoir quoi mais quelque chose en lui avait changé.

C'était effrayant de penser à cela et difficile à appréhender. Mais il avait affronté Voldemort et il avait survécu. Et quelque chose en Sirius lui disait qu'il aurait à le faire à nouveau.

----------------

Une véritable foule attendait le Leaky Lady quand il se posa doucement sur le lac de Poudlard. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait progressivement contre le quai, les sorcières et sorciers réunis hurlèrent des hourras gigantesques. De étincelles jaillirent de nombreuses baguettes pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Un oh ! collectif s'éleva de la multitude lorsque la coque du bateau toucha le sol. Sur le pont, Arthur et Bill Weasley riaient comme des fous : Dès dès qu'ils les aperçurent, une horde de cheveux roux au premier rang de la foule hurla des cris de joie encore plus puissants. L'assemblée répondit immédiatement et hurla encore plus fort, et tout le monde sembla oublier l'unique spectateur qui restait caché à l'arrière du Leaky Lady.

Sirius regardait silencieux la foule qui saluait et acclamait. Il reconnaissait de nombreuses faces ; au premier rang, il y avait Albus Dumbledore et son nouveau vice-ministre de la magie, Arabella Figg. A sa droite, on trouvait les trois Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Il y avait aussi les familles de prisonniers libérés et différents membres de l'équipe de Poudlard ainsi que de nombreux étudiants. Dumbledore avait réussi à les assembler malgré qu'on soit aux premières heures du jour. Mais rare auraient été ceux qui auraient voulu rater l'occasion de voir leur famille réunie après tant de temps.

Au moins la moitié des Aurors présents avaient dû se porter volontaire. Sirius le savait. C'était une occasion historique et une des rares vraies victoires de leur camp.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ était là aussi, bien sûr. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu priver la presse d'une telle occasion d'émerveillement. Sirius compta au moins sept reporters différents dans la foule, prenant des photos de loin, respectueux, dieu merci de l'attente des familles. Et ceci expliquait la présence des Aurors. C'était un moment pour les familles par pour le unes de journaux. Les reporters auraient suffisamment de temps plus tard.

Un cri encore plus impressionnant s'éleva lorsque Frank et Alice Sirius conduisirent les prisonniers sur la passerelle. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns accourut immédiatement au devant d'un père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis six mois avec une joie évidente. Sirius sourit lorsque Frank mit son bras valide sur les épaules de Neville alors qu'Alice continuait de le soutenir de l'autre coté. Le même type de scène se répéta pour chaque prisonnier qui retrouva sa famille. Quand Bill apparut, finalement, au coté de son père, leur immense famille se précipita sur eux.

En voyantVoir des larmes couler sur le visage de Molly Weasley, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une cousine éloignée qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, contribua à alléger le cœur de Sirius. Ils avaient tenté l'impossible et ils avaient réussi.

« Tu descends, Sirius ? » demanda Oscar Whitenack.

« Dans un moment », répondit-il calmement. « Vas-y ne m'attends pas »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Sans regarder Oscar, Sirius sentait son regard brûlant sur son dos avec quelque chose proche de la crainte. Le jeune Auror essayait vaillamment de garder une voix normale mais Sirius ressentait la différence de sa voix.

« Oui. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir ».

« D'accord. » Oscar hésita un moment puis Sirius entendit ses pas qui s'éloignaient lentement. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, les Aurors victorieux s'avancèrent sur la passerelle et la foule les acclama une nouvelle fois. Ils furent immédiatement le centre d'attention des sorciers et sorcières se regroupèrent autour d'eux, leur frappant le dos avec enthousiasme et exprimant leur gratitude éternelle. Ils étaient les héros du jour, aussi peu nombreux que fiers et ils acceptèrent les remerciements avec des sourires fatigués mais heureux. Lentement, cependant, ils se séparèrent, se noyant dans la foule, sans doute pour raconter leurs exploits et saluer leur propre famille.

Mais Sirius restait, immobile et silencieux, à l'abri de la superstructure du Leaky Lady. Le soleil se levait rapidement dans son dos, inondant Sirius dans l'ombre, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il vit Hestia Jones approcher avec les Potter. Elle parlait tranquillement avec James. Il sourit légèrement en constatant le nouveau respect de son ancienne _instructrice ; _Même si sa personnalité et celle de Jones ne partageaient que peu de choses, elle avait montré à Azkaban qu'elle était puissante et efficace. Sirius ne pouvait qu'apprécier cela.

Alors que Jones parlait, Sirius regarda les yeux de James qui courraient sur les lignes du Leaky Lady, le cherchant, mais Sirius ne se montra pas. Il se sentait curieusement détaché de la célébration qui continuait sur la prairie. Même q'il se réjouissait de leur victoire – _comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que c'était son plan qui les avait menés à la victoire ?_- il continuait à redouter les questions inévitables et le réponses qu'il serait obligé de forger. Sirius souhaitait plus ou moins pouvoir simplement transplaner loin d'ici. Mais même si cela avait été possible sur les terres de Poudlard, ça n'aurait rien changé à ses problèmes. Il aurait dû les affronter un jour ou l'autre.

Sirius soupira. Il pensa qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de se cacher - _Une chose pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été très doué – _et d'affronter le monde. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Redressant ses épaules, l'Auror alla de l'avant, vers l'unique passage vers la terre ferme.

Lorsque Sirius fit on apparition sur la passerelle qu'avait empruntée le prisonniers, un "chut" courut sur la foule. Son arrivée ne déclencha pas d'acclamation, non. Il entendit les murmures s'élever dès qu'il posa un pied sur la passerelle. A chaque passe, les murmures se firent plus sonores et plus insistants. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui. Des voix parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_Sirius Black. _

_Vou-Savez-Qui ?_

_Combattu seul_

La foule paraissait électrique mais Sirius ne changea pas de pas. Le gens le regardaient, le montraient du doigt, mais ça ne changeait rien pour lui. S'il s'arrêtait, Sirius ne savait pas s'il saurait faire autre chose que ses retourner et s'enfuir. A ce moment précis, s'enfuir paraissait bien plus facile que de faire face à cette pression soudaine qu'il n'avait pas demandée. _Un pas après l'autre_, se répéta-t-il. _N'hésite pas._ Mais, si son visage n'exprimait rien, ses entrailles étaient gelées. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

_Un duel._

_Le premier depuis Dumbledore à l'avoir affronté_

_Toujours vivant_

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et des flashs l'assaillirent. Immédiatement, Sirius alla vers la droite, clignant des yeux face à la soudaine luminosité, vers ses amis. D'eux tous, seuls Remus et Dumbledore n'avaient pas l'air surpris. James cachait bien son choix émoi mais ses yeux noisette étaient plus grands que d'habitude et ses traits étaient presque livides. Au moment où Sirius atteint ses amis, les conversations autour de lui explosèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Bienvenu à la maison, Sirius », dit doucement Dumbledore. « Tant de choses se sont passées depuis que vous êtes parti. »

Sirius le regarda avec curiosité mais James ne lui laissa pas une seule chance de parler. Il lui prit la main et, très vite, l'étreignit stout entier.

«Qu'est-ce que je suis content que tu sois vivant, vieux ! »

« Merci »

Les yeux de Peter restèrent sur lui quand ils se séparèrent. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais cinglé, Patmol, mais putain » Sa voix s'étrangla légèrement. « Mais j'aurais eu le courage de faire ça ! »'

« Tu t'es vraiment battu avec Voldemort ? » - demanda soudain Harry, d'à coté de sa mère.

« Harry », commença Lily d'un ton menaçant mais Sirius l'interrompit.

« Laisse, c'est pas grave », dit-il doucement, regardant son filleul. « Oui. Je l'ai fait ».

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, posant sans le savoir la question qui brûlait la langue de tous les adultes. Sirius hésita un moment et sentit ses yeux fixer un point distant à l'horizon. Le soleil se levait, brillant, la journée allait être magnifique.

« Parce que quelqu'un devait le faire »

OOO

Des heures plus tard, après tous les débriefings et l'analyse de toutes les actions, cinq hommes se réunirent dans une salle de conférence secrète en dessous des locaux du Ministère de la magie. Les quatre plus jeunes s'assirent en silence, résistant à l'envie d''échanger des regards curieux et attendant que Dumbledore parle. Après avoir longuement étudié le quatuor par dessus les montures de ses lunettes en demi-lune, le sorcier le plus âgé commença à parler ; :

« Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai demandé à tous les quatre d'être ici cet après-midi », commença-t-il. « En fait, je ne doute pas que chacun de vous ait compris que votre présence ici est liée aux évènements extraordinaires qui se sont enchaînés les douze dernières heures. En vérité, vous êtes là à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Et de ce qui va se passer. »

Sirius était assis, calme, aux cotés de ses trois amis. Il savait que certaines de ces paroles s'adressaient à lui. Il ne voyait pas encore comment elles pouvaient s'appliquer à Remus ou Peter. Dumbledore continua :

« La nuit dernière, trois choses surprenantes se sont déroulées. D'abord, vous le savez tous, Sirius a affronté Lord Voldemort et a survécu. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire combien cela est important.

Ensuite, et presque au même moment, Sybil Trelawney a fait sa deuxième vraie prophétie, annonçant la possible défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui sans autre avertissement. « Je pense, Sirius, que cette prophétie vous concerne directement. Remus y a assisté aux dernières heures de la nuit, et il a eu la gentillesse d'enregistrer son souvenir dans une Pensine. Avant que je passe au troisième évènement, je voudrais que vous l'écoutiez ».

Sans un mot, Remus tendit le bras et remua le liquide argenté de la Pensine avec sa baguette. Après un moment, une silhouette familière, avec de grands yeux, apparut du profond de la Pensine, tournant doucement et parlant avec une voix éraillée irréelle.

« Le choix a été fait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va affronter son propre poison. La puissance de ce dernier échappe aux Ténèbres. Mais il a choisi et comprit. Et ceci amènera la fin. Une fin marquée par la douleur, le sang et le destin. Lui seul choisira de rester. C'est abandonné qu'il périra et que les Ténèbres s'installeront. Le monde a changé et, ce soir, le poison du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été désigné. Le choix a été fait. »

Sirius eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Remus enleva sa baguette et Trelawney rentra dans la Pensine. Il cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir les idées mais les mots continuèrent à tourner dans sa tête, même quand tout le monde à la table s'enfonça dans le silence et lutta pour ne pas le dévisager. A Azkaban, Sirius avait agi en sachant que quelqu'un devait faire _quelque chose_. Il avait choisi mais pas dans ce sens là. Ou se trompait-il ? Les paroles qu'avait prononcées Dumbledore deux mois auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire. Un d'eux avait directement et ouvertement affronté Voldemort et avait survécu.

Et maintenant, il l'avait fait deux fois.

Le silence devenait insupportable mais il savait que James et Remus, au moins, devaient penser à la même chose que lui. Remus finit par tendre la main et serrer son épaule – un geste de soutien qui venait droit du cœur. Sirius réussit à sourire à ses amis. _Dans quels draps suis-je allé me fourré fourrer ?_ - se demanda-t-il, désarmé, au même moment. _Tout ceci ne peut être vrai._ Pourtant, la voix de sa conscience s'éleva, très gentille au vu des circonstances. _Tu as choisi_, se rappela-t-il à lui-même. _Tu peux te mentir autant que tu veux mais tu avais compris._ Ce fut Dumbledore qui finalement sauva Sirius de son monologue intérieur.

« Enfin, et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici tous les quatre, il y a la vision que j'ai eu la nuit dernière. Comme Remus le sait déjà, un accident dans ma jeunesse m'a conféré des pouvoirs inhabituels. Mes visions sont rarement aussi claires que celle-ci cependant, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je veux la partager avec vous.

Je vous ai vu tous les quatre, côte à côte, devant un ciel d'orage. Vous étiez seuls mais ce qui était important c'était que vous soyez ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce que vous affrontiez, mais je sais que à ce moment-là, tout dépendait de vous quatre, de vos force et de vos faiblesses, et surtout, de votre amitié. A ce moment-là, vous étiez le dernier rempart. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: "L'innocence sauvée" où les conséquences du raid d'Azkaban se révèlent plus compliquées que ce que Dumbledore a imagine...

Mais y'a Julia... moi, j'adore Julia (Fénice) !

Remarque de la traductrice : j'ai un tout petit peu repris le texte de la prophétie. Juste pour que ça soit un peu plus clair...


	39. le sauvetage de l'innocence

**Promesses tenues**

Personnages :** JKR**

Spoilers : Les cinq tomes, même si Figg est TRES A.U.

Texte original : La seule, l'unique, la prolixe et incroyable **Robin4**....

Traduction : **Fénice**

Relecture : les incomparables et complémentaires **Alana Chantelune **et **Alixe.**

**Fait partie de la Communauté _French Robin Universe_**

**Messages**

Tu crois savoir où Robin veut en venir, **Alixe **? Mais as-tu lu _Grim Dawn_ et les autres fics traduites par Alana ? Parce que, sinon, j'ai peur que tu aies le troisième œil un poil prétentieux !

Bonjour **Dante** ! Contente que ça te plaise !

Merci **Koyomi-San** ! J'aime beaucoup lire en anglais et je trouve que traduire c'est le lien le plus profond que je peux avoir avec un texte que j'aime bien! J'ai seulement pas le temps de le faire plus !

Pour ceux qui s'arrachent les cheveux sur la prophétie (**Faby-fan, Kikou, Juliette...), **je suis obligée de dire que 35 chapitres plus tard, on ne sait toujours pas tout... Sirius a affronté Voldie une autre fois, on a cru qu'on allait savoir et puis non...

Julia ? **Eriol, Faby-Fan etc..., **la voilà !

Vous savez ce qui est agaçant avec Robin ? C'est qu'en plus les scènes romantiques aussi, elle les écrit très bien...

**

* * *

Chapitre Trente-neuf : Le sauvetage de l'innocence **

La pluie qui tombait était froide mais Sirius s'en fichait. A ce moment-la, c'était même plutôt consolant. La pluie et le froid lui rappelaient qu'il était un humain. Ça l'aidait à ressentir quelque chose d'autre que la stupeur horrible avec laquelle il avait vécu les deux derniers jours. Il était assis sous un arbre dans un parc de Londres, et il était en train de se faire tremper, mais il s'en fichait. Le ciel était sombre et gris, annonçant de nouvelles pluies, mais la perspective d'un mauvais temps ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'elle semblait ennuyer les Moldus qui passaient en courant devant lui. En le regardant courir pour trouver un abri, Sirius faillit sourire. Pourquoi avaient-ils si peur d'être mouillés ? N'avaient-ils aucun moyen de sécher leurs vêtements ? Il finit par hausser les épaules. Comparés à ses propres problèmes, ceux des Moldus semblaient ridicules.

Sirius soupira et continua à dessiner des formes dans la boue avec ses talons. Son jeans allait être sale mais pour ce qu'il portait des vêtements moldus, ce n'était pas très important. Kreaturr s'en débrouillerait. Ce stupide elfe de maison avait besoin d'être occupé de toutes façons.

Il regarda de nouveau le ciel. La couleur grise et triste des nuages lui paraissait une métaphore parfaite de sa propre vie. Triste, froide et sans espoir. Sans parler du fait qu'elle paraissait imprévisible – comme vint le prouver le ciel en lâchant d'un seul coup à nouveau des cordes. Tout se passait beaucoup trop vite. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à suivre ses actes et, d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas s'il souhaitait qu'il y arrive. _Oh, ça suffit, Sirius_, s'ordonna-t-il avec colère. _Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort! Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu t'es pas mis dans les emmerdes en étant impulsif. Tu savais exactement ce que tu faisais. _Finalement Sirius grogna haut et fort.

« Ça fait chier ».

« Je trouve aussi. » Une voix féminine intervint brusquement dans ses pensées, le faisant lever la tête.

Elle se tenait là, dans l'ombre du grand chêne, trempée et légèrement frissonnante. Ses cheveux blonds était emmêlés et collaient à son manteau et l'expression de son fin visage osseux était plutôt misérable. Julia haussa les épaules, se dégagea de sa capuche, envoyant de fines gouttelettes à Sirius, qui était vraiment trop mouillé pour s'en offusquer.

Ses yeux gris, eux, étaient moins détendus que ce que ses mouvements pouvaient amener à la croire. Elle le regardait en égal, semblant tout à fait capable de voir au travers des murs qu'il avait mis des années à construire et à parfaire tout autour de lui. Les étincelles de ses yeux l'avaient surpris la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elles juraient avec l'impression froide et distante que Julia Malefoy donnait au premier regard, parfait exemple d'une des plus vielles et plus pures familles du monde magique. Peu la voyait pour ce qu'elle était.

« Je parlais du temps, bien entendu », clarifia Julia avec un léger sourire affecté. Elle se laissa tomber à coté de lui d'une manière peu élégante. « Mais que dire de la compagnie ? »

Sirius, malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ça vient juste de s'améliorer ».

« Vraiment ? » Mais elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et à son ton léger, Sirius sut qu'elle blaguait. « Sans doute. »

« Tu vas vraiment salir tes affaires comme ça, tu sais ? » - remarqua-t-il.

« C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé des charmes de nettoyage, Sirius ».

« Ah ouais ? »

Un long silence suivit et ce fut finalement Julia qui le brisa en demandant :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Assis sous la pluie à jouer avec la boue ? »

« Je ne joue pas avec la boue », objecta-t-il immédiatement, la faisant éternuer de rire.

« C'est ça, et ce petit vif d'or est apparu tout seul ? » - rétorqua Julia. « Dans un parc moldu ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il essaya un sourire charmeur, mais sentit à quel point ça ne fonctionnait pas. L'amusement disparut du visage de Julia et elle retira sa tête de son épaule pour le transpercer d'un regard peu amène.

« Ne change pas de sujet, Sirius. »

« Ah » Il soupira et reporta son regard sur le sol. « J'espérais que tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte ».

« Pas beaucoup de chance ». Le corps de Julia était toujours chaud à coté de lui, contrastant agréablement avec l'air trempé, mais sa voix s'était refroidie un peu. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je réfléchis ».

« Un truc dangereux, non ? » répondit-elle mais il entendit qu'elle se forçait à garder un ton léger. « Surtout venant de toi. »

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé, d'abord ? »

« J'ai mis ma tête dans un feu et j'ai demandé à Peter où je pouvait trouver le plus idiot de ses amis. Il m'a immédiatement dit que tu étais ici, occupé à te faire tremper et à déprimer, pour aucune raison apparente. » Julia lui lança un regard dur. « Il a dit aussi que tu réfléchissais ».

Sirius soupira calmement mais resta silencieux. D'un coté, il était content que Julia soit venue lui tenir compagnie. Il ne la voyait pas assez souvent et elle lui manquait vraiment. Mais, d'un autre coté, il était au beau milieu d'une grande session d'auto apitoiement et il n'aimait pas être interrompu. Même s'il savait que c'était mieux pour lui. Elle avait du voir tout cela sur son visage car elle posa une main sur son bras et parla doucement.

« Lucius m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, Sirius », dit elle quand il ne répondit pas. « Je ne vais même pas te demander si tu es fou parce que je sais déjà que tu l'es. Je ne vais pas non plus de demander ce qui a pu te pousser à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme cela. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens de l'avoir fait. »

« Ça va, je crois » - répondit-il après un moment. « Je suppose que je devrais me sentir bien plus mal que ça. C'est ça qui m'inquiète ».

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai choisi », répondit calmement Sirius. « Ça parait stupide, n'est-ce pas de prétendre que je savais exactement à quoi m'attendre ? Mais pourtant c'est vrai. »

Elle rit doucement. « D'une certaine façon, je ne suis pas surprise. Peu importe à quel point tu essaies de paraître comme un idiot impulsif, je sais que tu es intelligent. »

Il éternua. « Je suis un idiot impulsif. »

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » De nouveau, la tête de Julia vint se poser sur son épaule et Sirius ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait la sensation. Lentement il expira et appuya son dos contre le tronc du chêne. Il finit par lui donner la même réponse que celle qu'il avait donnée à Harry deux jours plus tôt.

« Parce que quelqu'un devait le faire », dit calmement Sirius, avant d'éternuer de dérision de nouveau en entendant combien ces paroles sonnaient stupidement nobles. « Ou, peut-être, ce n'était pas aussi désintéressé. Ou ça l'était. Egoïste? Désintéressé? Va savoir. Je sais seulement que je devais m'opposer à lui, je devais montrer que j'en étais capable. » Il s'arrêta et réfléchit aux mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer et essaya de rire. « Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui » dit calmement Julia. « Je comprends. »

« Depuis que je me suis échappé d'Azkaban, je me suis senti comme dans un piège », lui révéla-t-il. « Je sais que ça parait bizarre mais.. »

« Mais tu détestes avoir l'air d'une victime. » Elle termina la phrase pour lui, prit sa main et la serra.

« Oui ». Ses yeux se fermèrent et quelque chose de froid enfla en lui, rendant sa voix bizarrement dure. « Je préfère être l'ennemi de Voldemort plutôt que sa victime ».

Un long moment de silence suivit. Sirius écoutait plus ou moins les gouttes d'eau tomber des branches de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux. Mais surtout, il se concentrait sur le bruit de la respiration régulière de Julia à coté de lui. Ils avaient été séparés tant d'années, mais pourtant parfois, comme à cet instant, il avait l'impression que rien de les avait jamais séparés. Julia le comprenait on ne pouvait pas nier cela. Est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas formé un couple parfait ? Il ne croyait pas à ce genre de chose, comme s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit de parfait dans ce monde ! Mais avec Julia, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se cacher, de se protéger, comme il avait pu le sentir avec les autres femmes. Leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec la fraternité qu'il entretenait avec James, Remus et Peter, mais elle n'était pas moins importante parce qu'elle était différente. Etre assis dans la boue glacée sous un arbre dégoulinant de pluie avec Julia lui donnait un sentiment de paix.

Comme s'ils avaient été chez eux.

« Tu es tellement froid », chuchota-t-elle finalement. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ».

Sirius cilla. « Pardon, je ne cherche pas à l'être. »

« Je sais », dit-elle très vite et Sirius sentit qu'elle secouait la tête. « Je ne te fais pas de reproches. Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Je voudrais juste pouvoir dire une formule magique et t'aider à retrouver ta plénitude ».

Son cœur cessa de battre pendant près de trente secondes. _Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme elle ?_ Il déglutit. « Tu es là et c'est suffisant ».

« Tu as beau être le roi des menteurs, Sirius, là, ça ne marche pas ». Les lèvres de Julia frôlèrent sa joue et Sirius tourna la tête pour soutenir son regard. « Mais merci quand même »

« C'est moi qui devrais te remercier ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sirius sourit et cette fois, il en était sûr, c'était un vrai sourire. « Parce que tu existes. »

« C'est sûr ». Très lentement Julia se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres et pour un court instant, Sirius se laissa envahir par un sentiment de paix qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Embrasser Julia, c'était comme voler. En mieux. C'était, tout à la fois, plus chaud, plus sûr et plus enivrant. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus aussi jeunes qu'autrefois mais le baiser leur rendait cette passion qui les avait réunis tant d'année auparavant. L'amour, Sirius l'avait compris depuis longtemps, était une des rares choses qui se bonifiaient avec le temps.

Avec un sourire, il se releva, prenant ses mains et la tirant avec lui. « Viens, allons nous mettre au chaud.»

« Je croyais que tu voulais te sentir misérable », sourit-elle.

« Plus maintenant. »

00

« Bonjour Severus. »

Quelque chose dans cette voix âgée fit trembler Rogue? Après toutes ces d'années, il était l'un des rares qui pouvaient prétendre _bien_ connaître Albus Dumbledore, bien qu'aucune créature vivante, sorcière ou sorcier, puisse complètement comprendre ce qui se passait derrière ses yeux bleus pétillants. Il n'avait cependant jamais entendu auparavant cette intonation inquiète au moment où le triomphe aurait dû s'annoncer. Il n'avait jamais vu non plus ces yeux, connus pour leur intelligence, paraître si fatigués. Quelque chose va mal, pensa-t-il immédiatement. Est-ce que Dumbledore allait lui dire quoi ? Ça c'était entièrement une autre question.

« Albus. »

Tout en prenant la main offerte, Severus ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer à quel point la paume de Dumbledore paraissait froide et humide. Le sorcier tout entier paraissait plus fragile. No_n_, pensa-t-il les yeux fermées_ fragile n'est pas le bon mot. Fatigué est plus juste._ Il essaya d'observer son vieux mentor sans en avoir l'air mais étant donné les dons du vieil homme, ça n'avait rien d'aisé. Les rides sur le visage de Dumbledore semblaient plus profondes que d'habitude et il avait _vraiment_ l'air fatigué. Pour dire vrai, il avait l'air épuisé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Ça va bien. Juste une journée un peu longue."

« Puis-je me permettre de demander pourquoi vous êtes dans mon cachot plutôt que chez vous ? » - demanda Severus, un sourcil prudemment levé.

« Parce que la guerre, Severus, se fiche des lubies d'un vieil homme ».

« J'aurais dû mal à qualifier aucun de vos actes de lubie », répondit-il.

« Surtout quand je viens ici »

« Bien sûr »

Dumbledore sourit presque et accepta le siège offert dans les appartements privés de Severus ? Peu nombreux étaient les privilégiés qui étaient entrés ici. La moitié de ces collègues en était toujours réduit à parier sur à quel point son intérieur devait être effrayant. Severus, bien sûr n'y accordait aucune importance, son appartement avait toujours été son repaire personnel. Mais Dumbledore était plus que bienvenu ici.

« Remus _sait _que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un haussement de deux sourcils argentés, et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. « Je m'excuse ».

« Pas de quoi », le rassura le vieil homme après un moment. Ses traits s'étaient quelque peu adoucis. « Comme je viens de le dire, ça a été une dure journée ».

« Voilà que vous le dites deux fois, alors que je ne me souviens pas que vous l'ayez jamais admis devant moi, bizarre », ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus – mais il était trop malin pour le dire à haute voix. Dumbledore détenait une multitude de secret et vouloir les connaître tous était présomptueux. Il était fier d'en connaître quelques uns. « Je vois ».

« Comment était votre réunion hier soir ? » - demanda Dumbledore, d'un seul coup plus sérieux que jamais. « Remus m'a dit que vous aviez été appelé ».

« C'était intéressant ». Severus s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, réfléchissant à sa propre expérience. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas à proprement parlé _content_ de ce qui venait de se passer, mais j'ai réussi à échapper à toutes répercussion, à cause des mes actions à Azkaban ».

« Sirius m'a dit que vous avez sauvé le vie de Voldemort. » Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans la voix de Dumbledore, mais Severus ne put s'empêcher de se rebiffer.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, vous le pensez bien », aboya-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr ». Le vieil homme repoussa sa réponse précipitée. « Je comprends bien vos raisons, tout comme Sirius. » Un sourire lent s'étala sur le visage âgé et ses yeux pétillèrent de manière dangereuse. « Le fait que Voldemort ait envers vous une dette magique se révèlera sans doute utile un jour. »

Rogue le dévisagea. Pendant un long moment, il fut incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Puis après avoir dégluti avec difficulté au moins deux fois, il fut enfin capable de prononcer une réponse acceptable.

« J'ai du mal à penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse se sentir redevable de sa vie envers l'un de ses Mangemorts ».

C'était après tout quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais même _pensé_ et les possibilités étaient a priori effrayantes. Severus avait agi sans trop réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences. Les prisonniers et les Aurors étaient en train de s'enfuir et selon toutes probabilités, ils n'allaient pas être assez bêtes pour essayer d'emmener Voldemort, inconscient ou pas, avec eux.

Que Sirius ait cette prudence avait presque surpris Severus mais, après tout, même les Gryffondors n'étaient pas complètement stupides. Le Ministère n'aurait jamais été capable de détenir Voldemort sans autres préparatifs. En fait, la question était de savoir s'ils allaient essayer ou pas. En bon Mangemort, Severus avait choisi de leur retirer le choix. Faire cela était bien moins compliqué que le contraire.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr, Severus », répondit Dumbledore lentement. « Même Lord Voldemort ne peut pas totalement ignorer les magies les plus anciennes ». Ces yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « Quelque soit son envie ».

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. « Que savez vous que j'ignore encore ? » murmura Severus.

« Rien ». Dumbledore secoua la tête, très lointain tout d'un coup. Sa voix baissa, et Severus dut se pencher en avant pour mieux l'entendre. « Rien du tout, enfin rien de concret. Tout est brumeux mais de grands pouvoirs sont à l'œuvre, mon ami... pas seulement la magie noire »

Sa voix avait changé, elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle que Dumbledore avait quand il étai entré dans l'appartement de Severus. Il n'y avait plu trace de fatigue et d'épuisement, plus une once de fragilité. Elle respirait maintenant de mystère e de force ainsi que d'une compréhension que Severus reconnaissait sans pouvoir l'identifier. Il avait déjà vu les yeux de Dumbledore dériver ainsi mai rarement à ce point, surtout quand les questions posées étaient si importantes. Le Ministre de la magie semblait _différent_, ça il le savait. Il avait un air que Severus n'avait jamais vu sur personne avant, sauf... Il cilla soudain, frappé par la similarité entre la distance affichée maintenant par Dumbledore et le récent comportement de Remus.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _- se demanda-t-il le souffle coupé. Mais il n'osa pas demander. Il resta assis et silencieux pendant un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme revienne au présent et relève la tête. Severus fit comme s'il ne savait pas que de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles Dumbledore avait regardé sans le voir le tapis vert forêt. Il remarqua cependant le changement ne qui s'opéra chez l'ancien directeur quand celui-ci parla d'une voix soudain calme et mesurée.

« On peut donc penser qu'il ne vous soupçonne pas. »

« Non, je ne crois pas », Rogue hésita. « Vous ne pensez quand même pas que... »

Les yeux bleus étaient de nouveau aussi perçants qu'à l'accoutumée. « Si ».

« Ah »

Severus ne réussit même pas à trouver une remarque à faire. S'il en avait trouvé une de toutes façons, il n'aurait jamais visé Dumbledore. Il respectait et devait trop au vieil homme pour l'ennuyer avec des choses aussi insignifiantes que sa propre estime. Il détestait se sentir faible et perdu et, généralement, il cachait ces sentiments en étant insupportable, mais pas avec Dumbledore. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Cependant », continua le vieux sorcier, sans doute désolé pour lui, « seul le temps le dira. »

Severus éternua.

Dumbledore sourit. « Bien sûr, c'est une belle platitude, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, soudain rhétorique. « Mais, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre à moins que vous sachiez autre chose ».

« Pas vraiment. » Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Vous savez déjà qu'Azkaban est en ruine et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux, mais il va prendre son temps. Quelque soit l'étendue de sa colère. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pense » lui fut-il répondu sereinement

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Parfois, vous l'inquiétez »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » s'amusa le vieil homme.

« Vous en savez trop » insista Severus, espérant clairement une réponse. Malheureusement, il ne déclancha que plus de rire.

« Ou si peu, mon garçon » se moqua Dumbledore. « Parfois, ça revient au même ».

OOOO

Molly et Arthur furent tirés de leur sommeil par des cris. Alarmés, les deux Weasley tombèrent du lit avant d'avoir réalisé ce qui avait causé leur mouvement. Une fois qu'ils eurent compris, les parents se précipitèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de leur fil aîné. Molly fut quelque part contente que tous leur autres enfants soient à Poudlard sauf Ginny - mais cette idée lui rappela la douleur de la perte de Charlie et ce qui aurait pu être, et elle la repoussa. Arthur la battit de peu à la porte de Bill et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans quand le bouton de la porte refusa de tourner

Son mari eut une remarque grossière qui menaça de rendre le visage de Molly écarlate.

« Arthur ! » aboya-t-elle.

« Pas maintenant, Molly ! » La tension que tous les deux ressentait rendait sa voix coupante. Arthur arracha sa baguette de la poche de a robe de chambre : « Alohomora! »

Sans plus réfléchir, ils poussèrent tous les deux la porte pour l'ouvrir, à peine conscient que les hurlements avaient brusquement cessé. Il y eut un cri et un flash de lumière rouge toucha Arthur en pleine poitrine et le projeta en arrière dans les airs.

« Arthur ! » Molly recula d'un saut de surprise, s'éloignant de l'ouverture, les yeux fixés sur son époux inconscient. A la différence d'Arthur, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa baguette en sortant de sa chambre. Elle jeta donc un regard très prudent par la porte ouverte, redoutant déjà ce qu'elle allait y voir.

Bill était débout près du li, a baguette toujours levée. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il était clair qu'il sortait du lit mais son visage était tiré et plus pâle que Molly ne l'avait jamais vu. Un regard éteint et hanté remplissait es yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il cille. Il baissa alors a baguette.

« Pardon, Maman », dit Bill doucement. Sa voix était éraillée. "Je crois que j'ai oublié de mettre des charmes de silence. »

« Tu as _quoi ?_ » elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Molly s'avança, remarquant que Bill tremblait légèrement et que son front était couvert de sueur, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et s'approcha le premier de la porte.

« C'est Papa ? » - demanda-t-il soudain, se glissant devant elle. « Je ne voulais pas... Oh, putain... »

« Bill ! » C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, mais dans sa confusion, ce qui avait été les repères de sa vie ne suffisait pas à la réconforter.

Elle essaya de lui prendre le bras mais n'y réussit pas, car on fils s'avançait aux cotés d'Arthur. « Je vais le réveiller ».

« Ce n'est pas grave chéri, tu n'es pas obligé... »

« Je ne suis pas un invalide, maman » aboya Bill, la dévisageant brièvement avec des yeux vides. « Je ne suis pas parti tant de temps que ça, que je ne sois plus capable de lancer un sortilège aussi simple. »

« Je n'étais pas en train de dire que tu n'en étais pas capable... » Elle chercha en vain de trouver les bons mots. « J'essayais juste de dire... »

« Ernervatum »

Les yeux d'Arthur 'ouvrirent d'un coup. « Qui ? Quoi ? » Il chercha a baguette à tâtons. Elle n'était qu'à quelque centimètres de lui mai il ne semblait pas capable de l'attraper.

« Tout va bien, papa », le rassura Bill. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'assommer. J'ai juste oublié de mettre des charmes de silence, c'est tout. »

« Des charmes de silence ? » - demanda Arthur, les yeux soudain inquiet. « Bill est-ce que tu vas... »

« Je vais bien », l'interrompit son fils aîné, se levant rapidement.

Immédiatement, Arthur se mit sur ses pieds, échangeant un regard lourd de sen avec Molly. Après tant d'années, et tant d'enfants, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Elle vit clairement l'inquiétude dans on regard, comme l'écho de la douleur glacée qu'elle sentait dans son propre ventre.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler, chéri ? » demanda-t-elle calmement, posant une main légère sur l'épaule de son fils. « Ça pourrait te faire du bien. »

« Non ». Bill s'enfuit presque, secouant la tête. Mais l'incertitude qui perçait dans ses paroles, fit que Molly le dévisagea. Elle n'avait jamais vu Bill si perdu et si mal à l'aise. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration qui sembla l'aider. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il parla avec une voix beaucoup trop calme à son goût, en complet contraste avec son regard éteint. « J'ai juste besoin de dormir »

« Tu es sûr ? » - demanda Arthur calmement.

« Oui », répondit son fils immédiatement. Sa voix trembla un peu. « Je sais que vous voulez m'aider, Maman, Papa... mais pas maintenant... pas encore. »

Molly déglutit échangeant un nouveau regard avec son mari. Toutes les fibres de son être lui hurlaient de prendre son fils dans ses bras mais il l'avait déjà repoussé une fois... il n'était peut-être pas prêt. Bill était un adulte et ils devaient lui faire confiance même si c'était douloureux pour eux. « D'accord », dit-elle doucement.

Arthur et elle restèrent, tous les deux, un long moment debout devant la porte, longtemps après que Bill ait disparu derrière une porte de nouveau verrouillée. Ils entendirent l'incantation lorsqu'il formula le charme de silence sur la porte pour _les_ protéger de ses cauchemars. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer l'enfer que Bill avait vécu à Azkaban. Molly dut se mordre cruellement les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de venir. Sans un mot, Arthur lui prit la main et la erra. Et elle sut qu'il se sentait aussi mal qu'elle. C'était si injuste. C'était aux parents de protéger leurs enfants de telles horreurs et non le contraire.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle _Le début de la fin_... Attention, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic... avec un court chapitre d'annonce de la suite que je vous mettrais en même temps grâce à Alana Chantelune... ça y est, vous allez me parler de la suite... Pauvre de moi... 


	40. Le début de la fin

**Promesses tenues**

Personnages :** JKR**

Spoilers : Les cinq tomes, même si Figg est TRES OOC

Texte original : La seule, l'unique, la prolixe et incroyable **Robin4**….

Traduction : **Fénice**

Relecture : **Alana Chatelune **et **Alixe**

**Fait partie de la Communauté : _French Robin Univers _Allez faire un tour !**

Ah, et bien, vous avez nombreux à vous faire connaître cette fois !

Bravo et merci !

**Hezekiel… **Merci… mais des renseignements sur quelle autre fic ???

**Hynkyponk…** Ouais faut oser hein, finir une fic comme ça ! Et puis si tu lis la suite comme moi, tu vois qu'elle continue…

**Zagan…** Moi non plus, je me serais sans doute jamais été convertie aux AU si j'étais pas tombée sur cette fi !

**Luffynette…** j'ai trouvé tes reviews systématiques et laconiques vraiment impressionnantes. Chapeau bas.

**Gryphus O**ui, Promesse Remembered est la suite de Promesses Tenues… Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? C'est la bonne question…

**Ryan…** la suite ? et bien la voilà !

**Lazoule… N**on, pas de Frank… dans la suite, il reviendra avec Bill d'ailleurs, mais traduirai-je la suite ? Pas tout de suite en tout cas… et **pas toute seule !**

**Dante…** c'est ce qui est bien avec la traduction, t'es obligée d'ouvrir un dico quand tu sais pas…

**Faby Fan**… je suis sûre que Robin sera un jour publiée, en tout cas elle en a très envie…

Ah non, **Crys,** ça a toujours été Bill à Azkaban… Charlie était Auror mais il est mort… cf. _chapitre 12- Au nom des disparus_

**Namyothis :** détester l'anglais ? Mouarf… Je transmettrais tes compliments à Robin

----

**Chapitre Quarante : Le début de la fin**

Les semaines suivantes, Poudlard comme le monde magique s'embrasèrent. Non seulement, on venait de marquer un point important dans la guerre contre Vous-savez-qui en vidant Azkaban, mais la guerre toute entière semblait avoir changé de physionomie.

Un sentiment d'optimisme remplissait le château et Harry entendit des étudiants, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant parler de la guerre, proclamer que la victoire était peut-être pour demain. Bien qu'il ait le sentiment que cette appréciation était peut-être un peu prématurée, Harry se réjouissait d'entendre des gens commencer à y croire.

Des rumeurs disaient que Voldemort ne s'était pas encore remis du raid sur Azkaban. Apparemment, les Aurors avaient grandement endommagé la structure de la prison pendant leur sauvetage, abattant des murs et même une partie du toit. Ceci semblait avoir plongé le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une colère sans fin. On disait, ici et là, que le complexe était en train d'être reconstruit, plus solide et plus sûr que jamais. Mais c'était le Ministère qui avait gagné la dernière bataille. Peu comprenait le rôle clé que l'Ordre du Phénix avait joué dans cette opération, et de part les bribes d'information données par ses parents, Harry avait compris que l'Ordre voulait que ça reste ainsi. L'ombre leur était plus favorable que la lumière.

Les dernières semaines avant les examens avaient cependant été assez difficiles pour occuper l'esprit de tous et réduire même les remarques perfides de Malefoy à leur minimum. Il avait été absolument insupportable avant le raid sur Azkaban, mais la victoire des Aurors lui avait rabattu le caquet. Voldemort fut étrangement silencieux pendant ces semaines, léchant ses blessures, caché dans sa forteresse au milieu des eaux, laissant le monde magique relativement en paix. Harry, pour sa part, commençait à rêver qu'il allait passer l'été le plus tranquille depuis longtemps.

Jusqu'à la fête de fin d'année et que le professeur Lupin s'écroule au beau milieu de son discours.

00

Lily leva les yeux de ses papiers lorsque Dumbledore entra sans prévenir dans son bureau. Son visage ridé n'exprimait rien, mais elle pouvait voir la tension de ses yeux bleus et percevoir son inquiétude. Lily se leva et demanda ce qui se passait, mais une nouvelle voix l'interrompit :

« Albus, Peter et moi... » - commença James, mais le Ministre l'arrêta en marchant jusqu'à lui et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Vous devez partir » dit Dumbledore avec force. « Tout de suite. Tous les deux. »

« Quoi » demanda Peter. Un pas derrière James, il regardait Dumbledore comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Et Lily sentit à ce moment-là qu'elle partageait ce sentiment.

« Partez. Descendez à la division des Aurors et quittez le Ministère. Dépêchez-vous, James »

Pendant un court instant, James et Lily se dévisagèrent. Elle ne l'avait que rarement vu effrayé, mais là, ses yeux noisettes étaient exorbités et inquiets et elle sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine en réponse aux étranges paroles de Dumbledore.

Soudain la tension fut perceptible dans l'air amenant un lourd sentiment d'anticipation. La décision traversa le visage de James et il attrapa le bras de l'homme plus petit à coté de lui.

« Allons-y, Peter »

Lily pouvait sentir une puissance magique à l'œuvre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur et elle ne cessa de regarder autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que la source de cette puissance se tenait à quelques pas d'elle : Dumbledore.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il semblait être devenu implacable et dangereux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu comme cela auparavant et ceci fit monter l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Elle remarqua que Dumbledore avait sa baguette à la main – une chose rare, même dans les moments de grands périls. Quelque chose n'allait pas, comprit soudain Lily. Quelque chose allait se produire.

Il se tourna vers elle, sa puissance irradiait : « Allez chercher Bella, Lily » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Dites-lui de faire évacuer le Ministère ».

« Quoi ? » Elle sentit son cœur se décrocher pour aller rouler quelque part sur le sol.

« Allez-y » répondit-il gentiment. « Dépêchez-vous »

Sans plus réfléchir, Lily se retourna pour exécuter ses ordres, se dépêchant d'atteindre l'ascenseur quand une pensée l'assaillit. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle s'arrêta et demanda : « Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore devinrent tristes.

« Allez-y ».

000

Molly était dans cuisine avec Bill quand le Projet Gardien fit brusquement entendre des grincements aigus depuis une autre pièce. Tout de suite, tous les deux furent debout, même si Bill avait l'air passablement surpris. Il vivait un de ses derniers jours de congés avant de réintégrer le corps des Aurors ; tous les prisonniers libérés avaient été autorisés à prendre un congé après le raid, on leur donnait jusqu'à la fin juin pour se réhabituer au monde. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Arthur et Molly, Bill avait décidé de rester au Terrier jusqu'à ce que les autres enfants reviennent de Poudlard. La douleur de la perte, que les Weasley avaient ressentie en le croyant perdu, commençait à s'amenuiser et Molly était prête à penser que le monde tournait rond de nouveau.

Mais le Projet Gardien s'était mis à hurler, roulé sur l'étagère où elle l'avait rangé pour qu'il soit à l'abri. Le morceau de parchemin spongieux était toujours resté actif, même si Vous-Savez-Qui avait été étrangement calme ces dernières semaines. Molly avait ajouté un Charme d'Alarme sur le Projet Gardien pour l'alerter si quelque chose se passait. Dans ce cas, elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire, prévenir par feu magique Lily qui, elle-même, avait accès à Dumbledore à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit. Mais tout avait été si calme pendant si longtemps qu'elle en avait presque oublié la procédure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Maman ? » demanda Bill par-dessus les braillements du Charme d'Alarme, alors que Molly extrayait le parchemin de la taille d'une nappe de la plus haute étagère.

« Quelque chose pour l'Ordre », répondit Molly brièvement. Elle passa devant lui en courant pour jeter le Projet Gardien sur la table de la cuisine et le dérouler.

« Tu fais partie de l'Ordre ? »

« Oui. Mais on n'a pas le temps, maintenant », dit-elle sans réellement prêter d'attention à ses mots comme à la surprise dans la voix de son fils. « Tiens ce bout ».

Bill attrapa obligeamment l'extrémité du parchemin et Molly posa une très lourde édition du « Guide des créatures nuisibles » de Gilderoy Lockhart à l'autre extrémité. Le Projet Gardien continua de criailler alors qu'elle se saisissait de sa baguette posée sur le plan de travail pour commencer à examiner vraiment la gigantesque carte. Malheureusement, il ne lui fallut pas de grands efforts pour trouver où était le problème. Une grande partie de la carte était devenue rouge et Molly posa immédiatement sa baguette dessus.

« Oh, non », murmura-t-elle.

Bill avait posé des poids sur son extrémité de la carte et regardait maintenant par-dessus son épaule. Molly avait agrandi l'endroit et on pouvait lire MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE. De petits personnages entraient et sortaient de l'image, mais un groupe plus important venait juste de se réunir à l'entrée de l'Atrium du Ministère. Le Projet Gardien les affubla immédiatement d'un vert brillant de mauvaise augure, et Molly grimaça en comptant au moins trente points – il devait y en avoir plus. Elle pouvait aussi voir des douzaines de sorciers et de sorcières qui plongeaient dans les cheminées ou courraient à l'intérieur même du Ministère. Un petit groupe comprenant Arabella Figg venait de se réunir au milieu de l'étage supérieur du Ministère. Alors que Molly regardait, des points de plus en plus nombreux les rejoignirent, notamment un, étiqueté comme Lily Potter.

Alors que le schéma représentant le Ministère clignotait en rouge brillant, un point, étiqueté 'Albus Dumbledore, venait rapidement à la rencontre du premier groupe d'arrivants. Un personnage se détacha, comme s'il était le chef de ce groupe.

« Bill » demanda calmement Molly. « Qui est Tom Riddle ? »

0000

Les Détecteurs de Magie noire dispersés autour du quartier général des Aurors devinrent subitement fous. Sirius se redressa immédiatement du bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ils étaient en train de discuter de Quidditch mais le sujet s'évanouit dans le chaos. Sirius se tourna pour faire face à la sorcière qui était la plus proche de la série de Détecteurs de Magie noire.

« Où ? » demanda-t-il.

Son visage était livide.

« Partout ! »

« Quoi ? » Soudain Sirius eut très froid et il sentit quelque chose en train d'arriver : « Dans l'Atrium ? »

« Non, partout » cria-t-elle alors que des systèmes d'alarme se mettaient à hurler un peu partout dans le ministère. « De l'Atrium… » Les Détecteurs de magie noire montèrent encore en puissance. « … et du sous-sol ! »

Le monde se figea pendant une brève seconde pendant laquelle Sirius essaya d'assimiler ce flot d'informations, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion possible.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner des ordres, mais le sol se mit à trembler de manière menaçante sous ses pieds. Pendant ce temps, la voix féminine et calme du standard continuait de donner l'alarme :

« Tous les sorciers et sorcières présents au Ministère de la Magie sont invités à quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Une urgence s'est produite. Merci de vous diriger vers la cheminée, l'espace de transplanage ou la sortie la plus proche. Nous vous informerons quand il sera possible de revenir dans l'enceinte du Ministère ».

Ce n'était qu'un grondement discret, et sans doute personne ne devait l'entendre dans les étages supérieurs. Le Département d'Application des Lois magiques et le Quartier général des Aurors étaient situés au plus profond du Ministère, au deuxième niveau, c'est-à-dire bien plus bas que la plupart des bureaux. On pouvait parier que personne au-dessus d'eux n'avait senti le sol trembler ou, si on l'avait fait, personne n'y avait accordé d'attention considérant la confusion. Le Ministère tout entier était protégé par les Charmes les plus performants d'Intégrité Structurelle. Aucun phénomène naturel connu ne pouvait faire trembler le Ministère. Sirius changea immédiatement de plan.

« Sortez tous ! Tout de suite ! » - cria-t-il, pointant sa baguette en direction de panneau de contrôle des charmes anti-transplanation. Les protections ne devaient pas être suspendues sauf en cas d'extrême urgence et Sirius pensait que la définition ne pouvait pas mieux s'appliquer. Il réduisit le panneau en miette. « Vous tous ! Au point de Transplanation d'urgence ! Quelque chose est en train de… »

Le grondement se renforça et le sol tout entier se mit à vibrer pendant deux secondes entières. L'estomac de Sirius se retourna. Les Aurors étaient paranoïaques de nature et ils avaient des plans d'urgence pour tout. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'ils auraient le temps d'en lancer un. Il s'isola mentalement, repoussant la voix féminine froide qui continuait d'annoncer la nécessité d'évacuer.

« Allez ! »

Il eut juste le temps de voir les baguettes se lever et de faire de même avant que le sol ne tremble une dernière fois et n'explose.

0000

« Bella, Dumbledore veut que vous évacuiez ! Tout de suite ! » - cria Lily se frayant un chemin au travers du groupe de sorciers et de sorcières qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le petit hall où se trouvaient tous les ascenseurs du Ministère. Le couloir n'était pas très large et il se remplissait rapidement maintenant que des sorciers et sorcières, toujours plus nombreux, se dirigeaient vers les portes dorées qui en marquaient l'entrée.

Arabella Figg ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, mais houspilla la foule qui se dirigeait vers les portes principales : « Pas par là bande d'imbéciles ! » cria-t-elle avec colère. « Si le Ministère est attaqué, c'est le premier endroit où ils seront ! »

« Tous les sorciers et sorcières présents au Ministère de la Magie sont invités à quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Une urgence s'est produite. Merci de vous diriger vers la cheminée, l'espace de transplanage ou la sortie la plus proche. Nous vous informerons quand il sera possible de revenir dans l'enceinte du Ministère ».

« Le Ministère ne peut pas être attaqué », bafouilla Cornélius Fudge, le cheveu en bataille. « Personne n'oserait ! »

« Taisez-vous », gronda Figg. « Reculez, tous ! »

D'un battement de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître une fracture dans les murs de marbre du fond du couloir. Lentement les deux murs se séparèrent, découvrant un passage poussiéreux qui menait au métro Moldu. Jetant un coup d'œil par l'ouverture, Lily ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Le chemin était libre, les employés du Ministère pourraient sortir et transplaner en toute sécurité. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds.

Lily se tourna vers Bella les sourcils froncés alors qu'une sorcière à coté d'elle laissait échapper un cri. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver quoi.

« Dumbledore se dirigeait vers l'Atrium », expliqua-t-elle calmement. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va… »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » répondit la vice-ministre avec amertume.

« Il ne va pas… »

« Dumbledore va le retenir. » Le visage de Bella était livide. « Il gagne du temps pour nous ».

Le cœur de Lily se contracta si vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'arrêter. D'une certaine façon, elle savait que ça devait être ça, mais son cœur le refusait.

Ça ne peut pas arriver, pensa-t-elle avec désespoir. Pas quand nous sommes si prêts du but ! Mais, au-delà des grandes portes dorées, Lily entendait les sortilèges et les sorts voler. Des flashs de lumière multicolores étaient visibles à travers les verrières bleutées de l'Atrium. Lily vit les portes trembler et les sorciers et sorcières rassemblés se dépêcher pour emprunter l'ouverture qui les mènerait vers la liberté. Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Voldemort.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Bella et elle vit que cette femme plus âgée qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle. Elles n'allaient pas laisser Dumbledore seul. Elles ne pouvaient pas. Juste après s'être assurées que tous les autres étaient en sécurité, toutes les deux, au moins, le rejoindraient. Le nombre de voix qu'on pouvait entendre au travers de la porte allait croissant. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas espérer faire le poids seul face à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts ! Lily déglutit. Ça devait être exactement ce qu'il avait en tête !

« Tous les sorciers et sorcières présents au Ministère de la Magie sont invités à quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Une urgence s'est produite… ».

Le sol devint brûlant et quelque chose explosa.

00000

James et Peter étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur avec une sorcière aux cheveux châtains qui se mangeait les ongles nerveusement quand le message d'alarme s'arrêta net. Les deux Maraudeurs s'interrogèrent du regard immédiatement, ignorant le cri de terreur de la sorcière. L'ascenseur prenait de la vitesse tout en continuant sa descente. Les portes du niveau trois s'ouvrirent toutes seules, sans même la classique annonce de tous les services qui y avaient leurs bureaux. Quand les portes se refermèrent, la sorcière inquiète attrapa son bras.

« Nous devons partir d'ici » cria-t-elle nerveusement. « Nous devons remonter, sortir… »

« Nous ne pouvons pas », essaya James avec patience, mais elle serra son bras encore plus fort. « Ecoutez, encore un étage et vous pourrez remonter et aller où vous voulez mais moi, je dois aller au Quartier général des Au… »

« Mais on n'a pas le temps ! » - cria-t-elle dans l'oreille de James, le faisant grimacer et se battre pour se libérer de son emprise.

« Voudriez-vous bien me lâcher pour commencer ? »

« Hum James, t'as senti ça ? » demanda soudain Peter.

« Senti quoi ? » Il se tourna pour regarder son ami, ignorant complètement la sorcière qui lâcha immédiatement son bras. Une partie disponible de son cerveau enregistra qu'elle le dévisageait avec stupeur.

« James ? » intervint-elle. « James Potter ? Oh, je suis tellement désolée ! »

Le sol trembla une nouvelle fois et Peter fronça les sourcils de concentration alors que les murs de l'ascenseur se mettaient à vibrer. « Là, encore. »

Un dur nœud d'inquiétudes se forma dans la gorge de James.

« Quelque chose d'anormal… »

« Tu penses que… » - commença Peter avant de s'interrompre lui-même. « Non, c'est impossible. »

Les secousses semblaient, à chaque instant, plus prononcées – à moins que ce soit parce qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profond ? Même la sorcière brune finit par se taire, les yeux dans le vide, entre James et Peter qui continuaient à se dévisager les yeux exorbités. Soudain l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Le monde bascula et explosa.

Une vague de puissance emporta leur ascenseur vers le haut et le sortit de ses rails.

La sorcière hurla, les deux sorciers luttèrent pour trouver des prises et garder leur équilibre et l'ascenseur continua de sauter en l'air, jusqu'au moment où il retomba violemment. Il resta un moment à cet espace qu'il avait occupé auparavant, entre le niveau trois et le niveau deux, avant de se remettre à tomber.

Plus bas.

Toujours plus bas.

000000

Lily lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds, toussant et clignant des yeux à cause de l'air poussiéreux. Elle avait mal au coté droit mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir mal. Des cris de douleur et de peur s'élevaient de partout dans le hall couvert de débris et plongé dans une demi-pénombre. Partout des sorcières et des sorciers titubaient.

Certains lançaient des sorts nerveux à des opposants imaginaires, envoyant des lumières irréelles dans l'air alourdi par l'explosion. Elle vit une sorcière chanceler, comme aveugle, au milieu de la foule. Son bras gauche s'arrêtait au coude. Un autre sorcier, les deux mains pressées contre son front blessé et dégoulinant de sang, appelait au secours. Lily commença par s'élancer vers eux, sans réfléchir, puis elle revint sur ses pas réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Elle passa quelques minutes à fouiller les décombres avant de la retrouver, miraculeusement intacte, au milieu de cette destruction.

Pas très loin d'elle à sa droite, Arabella Figg se remettait sur ses pieds. Son visage habituellement sévère était couvert de saleté et de poussière, et elle ressemblait à un monstre ancien. Mais ses yeux gris brûlaient toujours intensément au travers de la crasse. Comme elle se tournait, Lily remarqua un trou énorme dans son flanc gauche. Mais Bella ne semblait pas prête à s'occuper d'elle-même.

Sans autre avertissement, plusieurs morceaux du plafond se détachèrent avec un craquement à percer les tympans. Sans les sortilèges lancés rapidement par les deux sorcières, et qui les réduisirent en miettes, les lourds fragments de pierre se seraient écrasés sur la foule défaite. Bella se tourna immédiatement vers les employés du Ministère.

« Vous attendez quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix perçante. « Sortez d'ici ! »

Quelque chose s'écrasa alors derrière elles comme pour souligner ses paroles, et Lily se retourna pour voir les portes dorées s'effondrer. Les Mangemorts s'engouffrèrent alors dans l'Atrium et les sorciers et sorcières assemblés coururent vers la sortie, hurlant de terreur. Leur panique créa un engorgement qui n'eut pas d'autres effets que de pousser la foule à bousculer désespérément ceux qui étaient devant. Rares furent ceux qui se retinrent et vinrent aider Lily et Bella face aux assaillants.

Des jets de lumière verte tranchèrent l'air entre les deux sorcières. Lily plongea sur sa gauche, roula sur elle-même, et tirant des sortilèges tout en se relevant. Une sorcière dans la foule hurla et tomba, mais le sort lancé par Bella réussit au même moment à toucher le Mangemort responsable, qui s'effondra dans une mare de sang. Lily aperçut soudain Dumbledore, qui menait un combat plein de rebondissement et d'illusions avec Lord Voldemort lui-même. Au même moment, le Ministre dut repousser les assauts de Mangemorts et Lily sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps. Mais entre elle et le légendaire sorcier, s'élevait un mur d'ennemis, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que regarder sans pouvoir rien faire. Dans son dos, les employés du Ministère continuaient à s'enfuir pris de panique et à sa droite Bella essayait désespérément de les protéger.

Un des sorciers qui était venu soutenir leur effort de défense tomba et ils se retrouvèrent à près de un pour quatre. Lily évita un sortilège d'explosion et lança immédiatement un Charme de Paralysie qui réussit à mettre son opposant à terre ; mais ils étaient trop nombreux et trop rapides. Comme Bella Figg, Lily s'était interposée entre les Mangemorts et les sorciers et sorcières qu'ils essayaient de sauver, s'adjurant de faire face malgré tout.

Les sortilèges et la poussière alourdissaient et teintaient l'air et il était difficile de bien voir, mais Lily ne put pas manquer le moment où Voldemort fut repoussé dans les airs et s'écrasa dans la Fontaine de la fraternité magique.

C'était leur chance.

« Albus » cria Lily. Si seulement il pouvait les rejoindre, ils survivraient tous. Pendant de longues secondes, Voldemort resta allongé sans bouger au milieu de la fontaine, et Dumbledore se tourna très lentement vers elle, par delà le mur des Mangemorts.

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les verts et Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête. Il retourna au combat et, d'un revers de baguette, trois Mangemorts s'écroulèrent sur le sol comme s'ils avaient été frappés par un train moldu.

A sa droite, Bella fut touchée par un sortilège et ne put retenir un cri. Elle chancela et eut du mal à retrouver son équilibre mais tua le Mangemort qui l'avait touché. Loin à sa gauche, un autre Mangemort envoya un Sortilège de Réduction vers le plafond, et Lily put juste détourner les pierres qui tombaient avant qu'elles ne touchent les victimes innocentes en dessous d'elles. Un simple coup d'œil lui apprit que presque les trois quarts des sorciers et sorcières avaient réussi à passer au travers de l'ouverture, mais le restant paniquait et pressait ceux qui étaient devant eux alors que les Mangemorts abattaient quelques retardataires. Au milieu de l'Atrium, Voldemort lançait de nouveau des sortilèges sur Dumbledore. Un le toucha, enveloppant le Ministre de la Magie de liens de feu. D'aussi loin qu'elle était, Lily sentit l'odeur de chair brûlée. Puis soudain, Dumbledore fut libre et vola haut dans les airs. Le vieil homme atterrit sur ses pieds à moins de dix mètres d'elle, au pied de ce qui restait des portes dorées. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'avant comme une épée et Voldemort vacilla en arrière une fois encore.

Des hurlements dans son dos amenèrent alors Lily à tourner la tête. Elle fut touchée par les restes d'un sort de Conjonctivite et dut lancer un contre-sort avant de retrouver sa vision. Lily vit alors cinq ou six silhouettes noires, traversant la foule apeurée, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de viser l'un d'entre eux, son cœur bondit. Elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de l'Auror qui commandait, et Hestia Jones abattit un Mangemort qui visait le dos de Dumbledore. Les autres Aurors se frayèrent rapidement un passage jusqu'à Lily et Bella, qui jusque là s'étaient battues seules. A eux sept, ils formèrent une ligne qui marcha à la rencontre de ses ennemis, s'efforçant de les faire reculer.

Le chaos s'installa. Un Mangemort blessé envoya un sort dans le dos de Dumbledore, faisant vaciller le vieil homme qui manqua de tomber. Voldemort lança alors un sortilège qui entoura Dumbledore de feu, mais le Ministre transplana au moment où Lily jetait un charme de Bouclier entre Hestia et un Imperium. La sorcière lui rendit la politesse en bloquant un sortilège d'Entrave qui était dirigé à Lily. Aucune n'avait le temps de remercier l'autre. Elles continuèrent de se battre.

La disparition de tout bruit dans son dos apprit à Lily que les employés du Ministère s'étaient finalement tous échappés. Mais à chaque minute, des Mangemorts plus nombreux arrivaient dans l'Atrium.

« Reculez ! » cria Figg et les Aurors lui obéirent. Mais Dumbldore resta, seul, face à l'ennemi qui avançait.

« Albus », cria de nouveau Lily. « Partons ! »

Il échappa à un Sortilège de Mort en transplanant et réapparut, dans une envolée de robe bleu nuit, en haut de ce qui avait été la Fontaine de la fraternité magique.

La voix grave de Dumbledore rebondit dans l'Atrium. « Il est temps, Tom. »

« Alors finissons-en ! » gronda Voldemort en réponse, créant un serpent soufflant du feu que Dumbledore écarta facilement. Plusieurs Mangemorts le visèrent, mais Dumbledore leur échappa, se posant une nouvelle fois à mi-distance entre Lily, Bella, et les Auros qui reculaient, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Sortez-les d'ici, Arabella ! » cria-t-il.

Arabella Figg ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un jet de lumière verte lancé de sa gauche vint la frapper en pleine poitrine. La Vice-ministre de la Magie s'écroula sur le sol, dans un mouvement très lent, aux pieds de Hestia Jones. Lily vit l'autre sorcière devenir très pâle. Deux différents Aurors attaquèrent le meurtrier d'Arabella, et le Mangemort explosa projetant des éclats de cervelle et d'os sur les murs. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de la pleurer. Les attaques se succédèrent, doublant rapidement en intensité, forçant Lily et les autres à se regrouper encore plus pour se protéger mutuellement. Pas à pas, ils furent repoussés vers la sortie et, Lily le réalisa d'un seul coup, loin de Dumbledore.

Lily abattit deux Mangemorts l'un après l'autre, mais elle dut reculer encore pour éviter un Sortilège de Désintégration. Un sortilège Priveur de Force, sorti d'on ne sait où, la frappa. La fatigue la submergea et sa respiration fut coupée. Lily trébucha, comme ivre, mais elle refusa d'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas.

Soudain un Auror tomba, brisant la ligne et ouvrant un trou irréparable dans leurs défenses. Son partenaire se baissa pour l'éloigner du danger, mais lui aussi fut touché par un Sortilège de Mort lancé de main experte. Ils étaient maintenant cinq contre trente, et Lily entendit Hestia Jones ordonner la retraite. Lily hurla avec colère : « On ne peut pas le laisser ! »

« Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous mourrons tous ! » répondit Hestia sur le même ton. Son visage était tendu.

Lily se retourna pour crier une nouvelle fois le nom de Dumbledore mais il la regardait déjà. Sa voix tranquille arriva jusqu'à elle.

« Partez Lily »

Il vacilla et manqua de tomber. Profitant de sa distraction un Mangemort avait de nouveau réussi à lui lancer un sort par derrière. Ceci en encouragea d'autres à s'attaquer à lui, et Voldemort lui-même sembla retrouver une nouvelle vigueur. Une cascade de sortilèges s'abattit sur Dumbledore, et même si le Ministre fit face, tout Dumbledore qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas les bloquer tous. Une lumière argentée sortit de sa baguette et balaya les mangemorts, mais au même moment, Lily entendit le rire aigu de Voldemort. Un jet de lumière verte traversa l'air et Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore tomba.

A suivre….

000

Grâce à Alana Chantelune, chapeau bas, vous avez en même temps le mot de l'auteur et la présentation de la suite - aïe, la suite…

Reviews appréciées.


	41. Epilogue et annonce

**Voici, à la fin, l'histoire des Maraudeurs.**

De quatre amis dont même la destiné ne pouvait être séparée.

Je préfère penser à cette histoire comme ce qui aurait pu être. Comme nous le savons, la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Lord Voldemort, en 1981, a offert au monde magique du temps, mais a aussi détruit 6 vies, dont l'une était celle d' Harry. Et finalement, sa victoire fut de courte durée puisque Voldemort est revenu en 1995, et le Monde magique n'a pas su mettre à profit le répit qui lui était offert. La victoire d'Harry, au bout du compte, lui a fait plus de mal qu'elle n'a fait de bien à quiconque.

Le 31 octobre 1981, James et Lily Potter moururent, brisant pour toujours une amitié qui n'avait pas voulu mourir. Sirius Black en fut indirectement responsable; il allait se blâmer pour toujours d'avoir choisi de ne pas être le gardien du Secret. Peter Pettigrow, responsable de leur mort parsa trahison, devint un homme seul et misérable, qui se cacha sous forme de rat pendant 12 ans. Remus Lupin se retrouva seul, sans connaître la vérité, sans pouvoir avoir accès au garçon qui aurait pu l'aider—et qu'il aurait aussi pu aider. Harry Potter grandit seul et mal-aimé, destiné, semble t-il, à toujours être livré à lui même.

Quand Sirius Black mourut en juin 1996, c'était un homme amer et angoissé, complètement différent du sorcier que les Maraudeurs avaient connu. Remus Lupin, aussi, avait changé et allait vivre le reste de sa vie à se demander sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour que les choses soient différentes. Peter Pettigrow serait peut-être le plus seul de tous, ayant tout donné dans la poursuite du pouvoir.

Et puis, il y a Harry, laissé seul avec un fardeau qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à porter.

Le monde de J.K. Rowling est un monde sombre. En y pénétrant, nous devons pleurer pour quatre hommes qui avaient tout—et qui ont tout perdu. Leur amitié était indestructible, mais quelque part en chemin, elle fut brisée sans réparation, et tous allaient en souffrir. Tout comme leurs enfants et la génération suivante. Dans cette amitié, cependant, se trouvait la clef de tout ce qui avait été—et de tout ce qui aurait pu être.

'Promesses Tenues' et 'Promesses Rappelées' sont un hommage à cette amitié. Ces fics montrent que le monde n'aurait pas pu être meilleur si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était resté invaincu, mais aussi que si quatre hommes très particuliers avaient survécu, ils auraient fait des choses incroyables.

Merci pour avoir lu, et de venir lire maintenant un avant-goût de 'Promesses Rappelées'.

**Promesses Rappelées**

La suite de Promesses Tenues.

**Des amis.**

**Des frères.**

**Des Maraudeurs.**

**La dernière ligne de défense.**

"James ? James ? Bon sang, Cornedrue, parle-moi!"

"Vous pensez qu'il est vivant ?" Une sorcière qu'il ne connaissait pas posait la question, mais il s'en soucia à peine. D'un geste coléreux de sa main, il nettoya le sang de ses yeux.

Il secoua encore James. Ça ne pouvait arriver. "Allez, mon vieux, réveille-toi," plaida t-il. "Ne me fais pas ça!"

"Vous pensez qu'il y a une chance ?" le harcela la sorcière. Ils étaient loin dans les tunnels souterrains sous le Ministère, et il y avait de la poussière partout. L'ascenseur s'était posé durement et il avait eu du mal à libérer son ami des décombres. Elle n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. "Il y a plein de sang ici, vous savez."

Il l'ignora. "James?"

"Vous pourriez juste essayer de le ranimer, vous savez."

"Vous pensez que j'ai pas déjà essayé, pas vrai?" demanda t-il avec colère. « Si je pensais que ça marcherait, je serais en train de le faire encore et encore! »

"Hé, pas besoin de me crier dess—"

"A moins que vous soyez guérisseuse, la fermez-la !" grogna t-il. " J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter vos papotages inutiles!" Anxieusement, il se tourna de nouveau vers son ami. Il avait essayé tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour réveiller son ami, et cela l'angoissait qu'au bout du compte James ne bouge toujours pas. "Allezr James… réveille-toi. On doit sortir de là avant que les Mangemorts se pointent—"

La sorcière hurla et fut rapidement sur ses pieds, baguette en main et cherchant des menaces.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Il a bougé!"

"Quoi?" Immédiatement, il fut de nouveau à genoux, lâchant sa baguette sans se soucier d'où elle tombait. Mais James remuait en effet. "James ? James, tu peux m'entendre ?"

"Umm…"

"C'est ça, James," dit-il désespérément. "Réveille-toi."

Les yeux de son ami battirent pour s'ouvrir. "Je préférerai me réveiller avec le visage de Lily," marmonna James. "Tu es horrible."

"Désolé. Lily n'est pas ici pour l'instant." _Et je ne sais pas où elle est._

"Ça va," chuchota James. "Où sommes-nous?"

"Sous le Ministère," répondit-il. "Mais nous devons y aller avant que les Mangemorts nous rattrapent." Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ils étaient ici depuis trop longtemps. "Tu penses pouvoir bouger?"

"Non." La voix de James était très douce.

"Quoi?" Il regardait aux alentours pour trouver des voies d'évasion, mais sa tête se tourna brusquement de nouveau vers son ami.

"Petit problème, Peter. Je ne sens plus mes jambes."

-------------------

La tête de Remus, et il la tenait fermement à deux main, craignant qu'elle puisse exploser. Il pouvait sentir le travail de la Fontaine sur lui, à présent, et c'était un horrible sentiment de pouvoir—

_Flash._

Une tempête.

Quatre figures se tenant seules sur l'herbe, le vent faisant tournoyer leurs robes. Ils étaient épuisés, sanglants, et éreintés, mais ils devaient y aller. Ils n'avaient pas fini.

_Flash._

Une longue main blanche émergea d'une robe sombre.

_Flash._

Une baguette dans cette main, pointée en avant, et quelqu'un hurlait.

_Flash._

Un enfant.

_Flash._

Harry.

La tempête se renforçait, mais les quatre sfigures ilhouuettes avançaient. Seuls, ils ne pourraient jamais survivre. Ensemble, ils avaient une chance.

"_Le choix a été fait. Le monde a changé et le choix a été fait."_

Voldemort.

Sirius.

Un éclair s'écrasa au-dehors. Ou était-ce dans sa vision? Remus n'aurait pu le dire, et pouvait seulement regarder impuissant alors que les images assaillaient son esprit. La Source palpitait en lui.

_Flash_.

Voldemort.

Sirius.

Des choix.

La mort.

-------------------

"Nymphadora Tonks?"

Elle se tourna pour faire face à un sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Immédiatement, pourtant, il eut l'air familier. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules et un bouc, méticuleusement coupés et soignés. Ses yeux, une ombre cristalline de bleu, étaient presque perçants par leur intensité, mais ils donnaient aussi l'impression de cacher quelque chose dans leur profondeur. Mais ce furent ses traits qu'elle reconnut. L'angle précis de ses pommettes et le nez légèrement bombé était typiquement Black.

"Oui?" demanda t-elle avec prudence.

"Votre mère est Andromeda Tonks?" demanda t-il.

"En quoi ce sont vos affaires?" demanda t-elle. Tonks avait assez de problèmes sans ajouter cet étranger au mélange. Elle venait juste d'être accepté dans le programme d'entraînement accéléré des Aurors, avec des tonnes de choses à étudier, sans mentionner le fait que ses expériences avec la famille de bigots et fanatiques du sang-pur de sa mère n'avaient jamais été bonnes. Elle le fixa donc, certaine de savoir exactement ce qu'il était, et ne l'appréciant pas le moins du monde.

Le fait que ses traits lui rappelaient très fortement sa Tante Narcissa, qui était une horrible femme plein de préjugé, la pire qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée, n'aidait pas. Les relations de son père, Moldus ou non, étaient un bien meilleur groupe de gens. Même s'ils étaient un peu étranges, au moins ils n'étaient pas des maniaques du sang-pur. Tonks fronça les sourcils quand il leva les mains en signe de reddition moqueuse.

"Je posais juste la question," dit-il tranquillement.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" le provoqua Tonks. "Vous voulez vérifier si je suis la vilaine sang-mêlé du parfait nid Black? Hé bien, pour votre information, c'est moi, et j'en suis sacrément fière."

"En fait, je demandais si votre mère est Andromeda Black," répliqua le sorcier. "Parce que si c'est le cas, ça fait de nous des cousins." Il sourit légèrement, tendant la main droite. "Je suis Sirius Black."

Si Tonks avait pu mourir de honte à ce moment, elle l'aurait fait avec bonheur. _Bouche ouverte, pieds dans le plat, _pensa t-elle avec acidité. _Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas pu juste me prendre les pieds dans quelque chose ?_

BIENTOT.

000

Hem… Fénice très embêtée d'avoir traduit ce dernier mot…

Bon alors la suite...

Bien sûr, quand on aime Robin comme moi et quand on a reçu autant d'encouragements, c'est difficile de dire, débrouillez-vous!

D'abord, l'univers de Robin, ce n'est pas seulement 'la suite', c'est tout un ensemble de texte que nous avaons rassemblés avec Alana Chantelune dans la communité French Promise Univers... Alors, allez lire, devenez membres et comme ça vous ne raterez pas une petite fic qu'Alana a commencé à traduire et que nous allons bientôt mettre en ligne !

Mais la suite est très longue (elle compte déjà 33 chapitres!) et j'ai d'autres projets d'écriture... et l'expéprience à prouver que trois fics en même temps, c'est trop...

Donc...

Pas tout de suite mais sans doute un jour...

Par contre, si vous avez envie que ça aille plus vite, je promets de relire, compléter, mettre en ligne, etc... tout ce que vous m'enverrez...

Donc à bientôt...


End file.
